


Three Houses One Choice

by Sully7074



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anime/Video Game Fusion, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Love, Manga & Anime, Romance, Slow Burn, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 143
Words: 291,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sully7074/pseuds/Sully7074
Summary: Mallory was raised with a single purpose to protect that is all she has known to care for her brother Dimintri, what happens when this elite from the Kingdom comes to Garreg Mach Monastery? Will she ever forgive herself or will this girl remain wallowing in the shadows of the past?
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Original Female Character(s), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Original Female Character(s), My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 53





	1. The Big Three

_Searing, the boiling heat hits the young girls pale features as her ears ring, hearing the bloodied curled screams of pain, of anger, of battle. The burning homes greet the two blondes hearing the hiss, the fizz, the crackle of embers flying in the sky brunt orange, scarred for life as so are the people beneath them, below their tiny feet, the heavy stench of rotting flesh, iron and soot swarming the air._

_The young girl and boy stand back to back, his shaking shuddering hands wielding his sword while she wields her spear, her features stone faced, a hidden gleam within those beady blues, inside a bright fire sparking at the beauty before her on the other hand the girl feels the quivering of her meek brother, disgusted by the elegance of battle…_

_“Please stop! Stop!”_

_“Mallory!!” Shocked, the young girl gasps and grimaces at the harsh sharp pain of debris beneath, hitting her back from the shove as her young form turns to look up at her brother, grimacing, an arrow in his arm, tears trembling down his features as her young blues dilate in horror, next thing she knows everything turns into a flurry of screaming, roaring, slicing and red…just seeing all red._

_“Glenn!!”_

“Mallory!” Startled, I jump up from the cosy bedroll beneath me, my eyes widening back into reality, gaining focus as I feel a hand on my shoulder, instincts taking over, feeling my heart race quicken, my muscles tense. Instantly, I grab the enemy by the gloved hand, flipping him over, my ears ringing failing to hear the sharp gasps and call of my name as I draw my dagger to the fool’s throat, seething glaring into a pair of calm greens as my eyes widen, blinking, adjusting to the situation as my wide eyed state turns into a severe glare.

“There’s the face I know,” Jokingly, he smiles at me as I seethe.

“Don’t ever touch me again Claude.” Scowling, I spit at him standing as I roughly push him up shoving him aside.

“We’re the same age.” Claude stumbles back from my push as I glare at the pest.

“Then start acting like it and stop lying.” Coldly I snarl to him seeing his smile falter briefly until plastering on a reinforced one, making my eyes narrow.

“Oh come on you love this face,” Cheekily, he leans in.

“Sure you know what would make it look better,” Mockingly, I lean in, challenging him, my warm breathe grazing his own.

“Nothing could make this face better,” Jokingly, he smirks.

“A few punches maybe a cracked nose ooh I know maybe some tape or a silencing spell for that mouth of yours,” Snidely, I reply leaning back on my seat by my brother hearing the faint chuckle from my brother and Edelgard while Claude pouts.

“You wound me fair maiden.” Exaggerating, he places his hand on his heart or where his heart would be making me groan.

“Come now, let us not fight this is a opportunity for us to bond as leaders,” Smiling, Dimitri brings up making me scoff at my innocent brother.

“Come on Dimitri you can agree with me a slicing spell wouldn’t be bad,” I argue.

“Well….” Dimitri trials off.

“Edelgard…” I turn to her seeing her simply watching amused.

“She does have a point.” Softly, Edelgard agrees making me smirk.

“Now I’m just hurt betrayed by both the houses. The cruelty,” Claude tuts as I scowl.

“Yes Edelgard! Us girls need to stick together against those dumbass boys,” Jokingly, I fist pump making her shake her head.

“I suppose so….” Edelgard gives in.

“Sister your language you use is most…” Frowning, Dimitri brings up only then for our eyes to widen when my brother is cut off by the sharp sound of air being pierced, making us turn to the arrow indebted into the tree. Scowling, I turn on my heel to glare at Claude, his hands up in surrender.

“I didn’t do it, besides I couldn’t not from that angle.” Claude brings up.

“If this is another scheme of yours…” Growling, I warn him as to my shock and rage he [boops](https://i.imgur.com/iH0C9oM.gif) my nose, his forefinger touching my nose lightly as I push past him, ignoring his words as I storm over to the sight.

“Mallory we should wait for the teacher.” Worriedly, Dimitri brings up as I scoff.

“Last I checked he found the discovery of a lifetime and left.” Sarcastically, I remark.

“What she means is, he fled for a piss.” Claude clarifies.

“Must you use such language?” Tiredly, Dimitri enquires.

“Come on out you rich brats!”

“Bandits of course!” Scowling, Edelgard draws her axe as I draw my spear alongside my brother while Claude…

“Yeah you have fun with that!” Cheekily, he smiles at us bow and arrow ready as he rushes off into the wilderness, making me feel a wave of rage at the weakling.

“Wha…where are you going!? Coward!!!” Screaming, I roar at him stomping my foot on the ground infuriated by the lack of nerve of the chicken.

“We can deal with this ourselves!” Scowling, I ready my steel spear.

“Indeed…” Edelgard nods her head standing up, my brother joining as we rush into battle only as we do for us to quickly be outnumbered as next thing I know my brother drags me into some village, meeting up with...

“You…” Enraged, I storm over to the ass, my grip tingeing on my spear as I raise my free fist reeling it back in attempt at hitting him only for him to easily dodge, laughing.

“You having fun down there?” Mischievously, he looks down at me, hands on hips as I seethe, about to raise my spear at the ass.

“Aw it hasn’t been that long did you miss me that much?” Teasingly, he continues despite our situation like a moron.

“You chicken!!” Raring, I raise my spear at him, the piercing touch tickling his Adams apple as his calm greens meeting my burning blue, smirking slyly as he presses his forefinger on the tip, pushing it gently to the side.

“Sister please enough!” Pleadingly, Dimitri requests as I scowl lowering my blade.

“Mallory we do not have time for this!” Edelgard agrees as we hear the sound of footsteps making us turn to the blue haired woman and some old brown haired guy with a braid, they have weapons so that’s a good sign.

“Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn’t bother you were the situation not dire.” Dimitri apologises to the pair before us.

What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour? The older male questions us.

Come back here you spoiled brats!!

“I think that summarises it all really,” I remark slyly as unimpressed, the older male curses, his kid I assume silently watching as the madness comes closer to us…


	2. Chapter 2

Searing, the boiling heat hits the young girls pale features as her ears ring, hearing the bloodied curled screams of pain, of anger, of battle. The burning homes greet the two blondes hearing the hiss, the fizz, the crackle of embers flying in the sky brunt orange, scarred for life as so are the people beneath them, below their tiny feet, the heavy stench of rotting flesh, iron and soot swarming the air.

The young girl and boy stand back to back, his shaking shuddering hands wielding his sword while she wields her spear, her features stone faced, a hidden gleam within those beady blues, inside a bright fire sparking at the beauty before her on the other hand the girl feels the quivering of her meek brother, disgusted by the elegance of battle…

“Please stop! Stop!”

“Mallory!!” Shocked, the young girl gasps and grimaces at the harsh sharp pain of debris beneath, hitting her back from the shove as her young form turns to look up at her brother, grimacing, an arrow in his arm, tears trembling down his features as her young blues dilate in horror, next thing she knows everything turns into a flurry of screaming, roaring, slicing and red…just seeing all red.

“Glenn!!”

“Mallory!” Startled, I jump up from the cosy bedroll beneath me, my eyes widening back into reality, gaining focus as I feel a hand on my shoulder, instincts taking over, feeling my heart race quicken, my muscles tense. Instantly, I grab the enemy by the gloved hand, flipping him over, my ears ringing failing to hear the sharp gasps and call of my name as I draw my dagger to the fool’s throat, seething glaring into a pair of calm greens as my eyes widen, blinking, adjusting to the situation as my wide eyed state turns into a severe glare.

“There’s the face I know,” Jokingly, he smiles at me as I seethe.

“Don’t ever touch me again Claude.” Scowling, I spit at him standing as I roughly push him up shoving him aside.

“We’re the same age.” Claude stumbles back from my push as I glare at the pest.

“Then start acting like it and stop lying.” Coldly I snarl to him seeing his smile falter briefly until plastering on a reinforced one, making my eyes narrow.

“Oh come on you love this face,” Cheekily, he leans in.

“Sure you know what would make it look better,” Mockingly, I lean in, challenging him, my warm breathe grazing his own.

“Nothing could make this face better,” Jokingly, he smirks.

“A few punches maybe a cracked nose ooh I know maybe some tape or a silencing spell for that mouth of yours,” Snidely, I reply leaning back on my seat by my brother hearing the faint chuckle from my brother and Edelgard while Claude pouts.

“You wound me fair maiden.” Exaggerating, he places his hand on his heart or where his heart would be making me groan.

“Come now, let us not fight this is a opportunity for us to bond as leaders,” Smiling, Dimitri brings up making me scoff at my innocent brother.

“Come on Dimitri you can agree with me a slicing spell wouldn’t be bad,” I argue.

“Well….” Dimitri trials off.

“Edelgard…” I turn to her seeing her simply watching amused.

“She does have a point.” Softly, Edelgard agrees making me smirk.

“Now I’m just hurt betrayed by both the houses. The cruelty,” Claude tuts as I scowl.

“Yes Edelgard! Us girls need to stick together against those dumbass boys,” Jokingly, I fist pump making her shake her head.

“I suppose so….” Edelgard gives in.

“Sister your language you use is most…” Frowning, Dimitri brings up only then for our eyes to widen when my brother is cut off by the sharp sound of air being pierced, making us turn to the arrow indebted into the tree. Scowling, I turn on my heel to glare at Claude, his hands up in surrender.

“I didn’t do it, besides I couldn’t not from that angle.” Claude brings up.

“If this is another scheme of yours…” Growling, I warn him as to my shock and rage he boops my nose, his forefinger touching my nose lightly as I push past him, ignoring his words as I storm over to the sight.

“Mallory we should wait for the teacher.” Worriedly, Dimitri brings up as I scoff.

“Last I checked he found the discovery of a lifetime and left.” Sarcastically, I remark.

“What she means is, he fled for a piss.” Claude clarifies.

“Must you use such language?” Tiredly, Dimitri enquires.

“Come on out you rich brats!”

“Bandits of course!” Scowling, Edelgard draws her axe as I draw my spear alongside my brother while Claude…

“Yeah you have fun with that!” Cheekily, he smiles at us bow and arrow ready as he rushes off into the wilderness, making me feel a wave of rage at the weakling.

“Wha…where are you going!? Coward!!!” Screaming, I roar at him stomping my foot on the ground infuriated by the lack of nerve of the chicken.

“We can deal with this ourselves!” Scowling, I ready my steel spear.

“Indeed…” Edelgard nods her head standing up, my brother joining as we rush into battle only as we do for us to quickly be outnumbered as next thing I know my brother drags me into some village, meeting up with...

“You…” Enraged, I storm over to the ass, my grip tingeing on my spear as I raise my free fist reeling it back in attempt at hitting him only for him to easily dodge, laughing.

“You having fun down there?” Mischievously, he looks down at me, hands on hips as I seethe, about to raise my spear at the ass.

“Aw it hasn’t been that long did you miss me that much?” Teasingly, he continues despite our situation like a moron.

“You chicken!!” Raring, I raise my spear at him, the piercing touch tickling his Adams apple as his calm greens meeting my burning blue, smirking slyly as he presses his forefinger on the tip, pushing it gently to the side.

“Sister please enough!” Pleadingly, Dimitri requests as I scowl lowering my blade.

“Mallory we do not have time for this!” Edelgard agrees as we hear the sound of footsteps making us turn to the blue haired woman and some old brown haired guy with a braid, they have weapons so that’s a good sign.

“Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn’t bother you were the situation not dire.” Dimitri apologises to the pair before us.

What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour? The older male questions us.

Come back here you spoiled brats!!

“I think that summarises it all really,” I remark slyly as unimpressed, the older male curses, his kid I assume silently watching as the madness comes closer to us…


	3. Tactless

“We apologise for our intrusion especially bringing the bandits into this defenceless village but…” Apologetically, I begin as we approach the two bandits, a girl, and boy.

“We’re being pursued by a group of bandits. I can only hope that you will be kind as to lend your support.” Calmly, Dimitri informs them.

“Bandits here?” The older guy raises a brow.

“Afraid so.” I confirm.

“They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp,” Edelgard adds.

“We’ve been separated from our companions and we’re outnumbered. They’re after our lives…not to mention our gold.” Claude sighs.

“I’m impressed you’re staying so calm considering the situation. I…wait…that uniform…” The older guy recognises.

“Bandits spotted just outside the village!”

“Damn…there are a lot of them. I guess they followed you all the way here. We can’t abandon this village now,” The older guy tells the girl.

I apologise we should have sit up divert focus from the village,” Annoyed, I scold myself for my tactless move.

“What’s done is done. Come on let’s move. Hope you’re ready!” The braid guy turns to blueberry girl as we get into battle position, blueberry guy leading us with his mentor or something giving advice. Focused, we get into battle position, my eyes narrowed at the bandit with the axe as I give the fool a swift kick to the gut, using the momentum of my spear to propel me to swing my spear and slash at the man behind me as blueberry approaches.

“Cool as a cucumber garnet you?” Cheekily, I smirk only then to hear the battle cry as I feel my body freeze abruptly stopping me as my eyes dilate at the sudden roar of flames devouring my sight-seeing a roaring deranged monster before me, bloodied axe in hand as I feel my form freeze paralysed at the memory only to my shock as the man slams his axe down upon me, only to stop making me snap out of my brief moment of weakness grimacing in disgust.

How could I freeze up like that? Stupid, stupid, stupid, sharply, I turn on my heel, turning to find a frowning Claude bow and arrow in hand.

“That was my kill!” Frustrated, I bark at him as blueberry guy goes off with Dimitri to finish off the bandit leader.

“Try to catch up then!” He rebukes as blueberry finishes off the match, winning our victory and saving the lives of the villagers much to my relief. Roaring, the bandit leader makes one last attempt at Edelgard only then for blueberry to come running in disarming and tossing the leader aside, scaring his grunts away.

“Hey over here!” Smiling, Claude calls out as we approach the two.

“You okay Edelgard?” I question her concerned.

“I’m fine thank you,” Politely, she smiles.

“The knights of Seiros are here! We’ll cut you down for terrorising our students. The thieves are running away! Go after them!” Alois orders as his lackeys leave.

“Not this guy…” Groaning, I face palm at the moron that is Alois.

“You know him?” Blueberry questions.

“He’s very…ostentatious,” Painfully, I smile not sure what to say to describe the pestering baboon, wandering the halls trying to make conversation when clearly he can see I’m reading and want my alone time.

“He means well,” Softly, Dimitri smiles as I groan.

“The students seem to be unharmed. And…who’s this?” Curious, Alois enquires.

“Urgh why him?” Mentor guy mutters aggravated. I share your pain random stranger, I share it well.

“Captain Jeralt! It is you! Goodness it’s been ages don’t you recognise me? It’s Alois your old right hand man! Well that’s how I always thought of myself anyway. It must have been 20 years ago that you went missing without a trace. I always knew you were still alive.” Happily, Alois greets the displeased man.

“You haven’t changed a bit Alois just as loud as ever. And drop that captain nonsense I’m not your captain anymore. These days I’m just a wandering mercenary. One who has work to do goodbye old friend,” Swiftly, Jerald tries to flee from Alois but Alois does what he does best, being persistent.

“Right…goodbye captain. Wait this isn’t how this ends! It’s that you return to the monastery with me!” Joyfully, he encourages.

“Garreg Mach Monastery…I suppose this was inevitable.” Tiredly, Jerald gives in.

“And how about you kid? Are you the captain’s child?” Alois questions blueberry head.

“That is correct.” Emotionlessly, she exclaims as I do a double take, blinking at her hollow words. Wow and I thought I sounded alien when talking about her.

“Clearly cut from the same cloth as the captain I thought so. I’d love for you to see the monastery you will join me won’t you?” Alois asserts as blueberry nods while Jeralt releases a tired breath bowing his head in defeat.

“What’s troubling you captain? You aren’t about to run off again are you?” Alois questions.

“Even I wouldn’t dare run from the knights of Seiros,” Jerald exclaims.

“I appreciate your help back there. Your skill is beyond question. You’re clearly an experienced mercenary and your father…that would be Jeralt the blade breaker. Former captain of the knights of Seiros. Often praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed anything?” Edelgard reports.

“As usual Edelgard you never cease to amaze me with your encyclopaedic knowledge on anyone…” Smirking, I tease her noting her faint blush of embarrassment making me chuckle.

“I didn’t know he was a captain,” Blueberry says almost bored lacking any sort of curiosity intriguing Edelgard of course.

“Hey you are coming with us to the monastery, right? Of course you are. I’d love to bend your ear as we travel,” Claude smirks.

“Translation wise. I want to get close to you to get you on my side,” Smirking, I translate hands on hips.

“Hey now not like we are aren’t doing it. Oh I should mention the four of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it,” Claude explains.

“That would be because you ran off.” Edelgard deadpans.

“True, true I was the first to make the strategic retreat,” Proudly, Claude smirks.

“Sure you keep telling yourself that. But we all know its karma for being a coward,” Smugly, I smirk feeling a twitch of pride.


	4. The Three Houses

“Hey I wasn’t the kid who charged right into battle,” Snidely, Claude brings up, causally keeping pace with me making me scowl.

“Hey at least I was fighting and protecting my friends!” I argue glaring up at him.

“With no one else to help you. You should be thanking me for taking care of that axe guy when you froze up,” He counters making me snarl glaring daggers at him as I note my brother’s brief look of concern.

“I did not freeze up!” Angrily, I shove Claude making him smirk clearly enjoying my rage.

“Alright, it was just a joke chill. Besides everything would have worked out if these two hadn’t followed me and ruined everything. Because of them every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous.” He puts his hands up in surrender as I curse under my breath.

“Ah so that’s what you were thinking Claude. And here I thought you were acting like a decoy for the sake of us all.” Dryly, Dimitri remarks.

“Oh brother dearest you’re as naive as ever you. Honestly, you think this moron would be that selfless? Don’t make me laugh,” Scoffing, I chuckle to myself.

“I’m right here!” Pouting, Claude points out.

“I know and I wiling to repeat it.” Simply, I shrug.

I agree. His intentions were as clear as day. You will prove a lacking leader if you cannot see the truth behind a person’s words,” Smoothly, Edelgard agrees.

“Hm. You will prove a lacking ruler yourself if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you rely on,” Dimitri points out.

Oh joy, a royal debate between their highnesses. I wonder how being completely predicable affects one’s ability to wield power. Personally, as the embodiment of mistrust I’d say your little exchange smacks of naiveté,” Proudly, Claude smirks as I roll my eyes.

“Me? Naive? Tell me are you actually capable of keeping quiet or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?!” Frustrated, Edelgard scowls.

“In any case forgive our digression. I must speak with you for a moment,” Dimitri turns to blueberry.

“Um brother I think they all want to speak with them,” Honestly, I point out.

“Nevertheless, the way you held your ground against the bandit’s leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn,” Confidently, Dimitri continues.

“Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the empire. I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student I am the Adrestian Empire’s-” Edelgard intervenes.

“Halt Edelgard. Please allow me to finish my own proposition. The holy kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals like yourself. Please do consider returning to the kingdom with me and my si-” Dimitri requests body as I face palm.

“Oh for goodness sake brother you barely know the girl. Honestly get to know her first. You guys speak of not being naïve yet here you stand offering a position in your regions to some person you hardly even know. That is naivety.” Exasperated, I face palm knowing of my brother’s eccentrics at times, finding it a rather endearing trait especially the innocence alongside it.

“Woah there. You two sure are hasty. She’s right you know. Trying to recruit someone you just met, tactless really. I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favours. But it seems there are no niceties in this world. So, capable stranger let’s get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie?” Smirking, Claude peers over curious to know.

“Which one does Mallory’s lie?” Bluntly, Blueberry girl questions surprising me.

“Excuse me?” Startled, I question feeling all eyes on me.

“Woah watch out Dimitri’s someone’s got their eye on your sister,” Cheekily, Claude smirks arms behind head as he leans back.

“Claude that is enough. For your information my sister can fend for herself.” Proudly, Dimitri smiles at me.

“Well?” Blueberry encourages making me frown.

“I don’t really have one I’m a Blue Lion at heart but sadly…” Annoyed, I grumble crossing my arms as I glance at the smug Claude, on the heel of his shoes rocking back and forth, a sing stone hum humming from his arrogance as I scowl.

“Sadly you wound me fair maiden,” Playfully, he places his hand on his chest making me scoff.

“If only that wound was infected. But still due to their stupidity as a team and some sort of school politics stuff I’m in the Golden Deer group, despite not being from their territory,” Coolly, I explain to Blueberry blinking surprised by my words.

“I suppose… Holy Kingdom of Faerghus land of noble knights,” Blueberry shrugs.

“Good choice.” Smirking I praise him.

“A wise decision,” Dimitri smiles as I raise a brow noting the faint blush on his smiling features making me snicker, oh don’t tell me my brother has a crush on her, awwww….

“All right. That’s enough with the small talk. It’s time to head back to the monastery!” Alois decides as we all group up.

“Looks like we’ll have to pick this up another time, cheekily,” Claude winks and leaves, heading back to the monastery.

“My, my they are in such a hurry, you know each of the three are most unique…”

“Edelgard…”

“She is a refined young woman. But I feel as though she is always evaluating me.”

“Dimitri…”

“He seems quite sincere but I sense darkness lurking beneath…”

“Claude…”

"His easy smile is striking but that smile doesn’t reach his eyes…"

“Mallory…”

“That girl, she seems honest, a bit of a temper. I can’t help but feel there is more to her than meets the eye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Sothis means by Mallory’s description?


	5. No Promises

The icy winds of the Oghma Mountains have begun to scatter, and the verdant fields once again spring to life across Fódlan, heralding the start of a new year. As they celebrate the dawning year, the people pray that they may realize their full potential, just as a tiny sprout hopes to one day grow into a great tree…

The continent of Fódlan, said to be protected by a revered goddess, has existed since time immemorial. Three ruling powers now control the land. In the south lies a region long held by a more than one-thousand-year-old dynasty–the Adrestian Empire. Beyond its borders, to the frigid north, is the home of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, ruled by the royal family and its knights. To the east, a league of nobles that heeds no king or emperor rules what is called the Leicester Alliance. Once consumed by a tempest of war and turmoil, Fódlan and these three mighty powers now exist in relative harmony.

Casually, the group of us grow closer to the monastery the bright gleam of the sun sneakily shyly peeking through the thin layers of leafs from the tress above, creating an archway towering over us protecting us as we make our way closer to the monastery.

“You know sister we are meant to get along with him,” Softly, my brother whispers to me as we have grown a distance from the group behind us, we are far ahead as I scowl.

“The day I get along with him is the day I’m a believer of Sothis,” Coldly, I state the fact making my brother sigh disappointed.

“Sister please for me be careful, speaking such words in this refined place…” Concerned, my brother whispers.

“We’re not in the kingdom brother.” I sigh.

“We are still in Garegg Mach. We represent the kingdom, despite our difference in beliefs. I don’t want to see you get hurt,” Apprehensive, he tells me feeling his hand on my shoulder, making me sigh, ignoring the brief flinch as I note my brother’s pained expression from my reaction.

“Come now try to find some sort of positive quality!” Positivity, he smiles as I frown, no offence, but people happy just freaks me out it isn’t natural. I can’t help but feel it fake but when Dimitri does it…I don’t know what to think. He’s naive and he’s innocent in that sense but the pair of us aren’t pure that’s for sure, so seeing him so jovial so optimistic it makes me relieved in a way.

“He just ditched us!” Aggravated, I hiss trying to get him to see I would hate to fight with someone who ditches me.

“Yes I know that but come now he shall be your head of house at least try to bond with him,” Pleadingly, he begs as I go quiet, eyes narrowed.

“Sister did you…freeze back with the bandits? “Tenderly, he questions me, concern laced in his tone as I feel my body stop, my blood turning ice cold as I lower my head, refusing to look at his gaze as I feel a twitch of rage fuel me.

“No.” Curtly, I respond brushing his hand on my shoulder off.

“Sister please it isn’t bad if you did. I can’t help but sometimes get that way either, we can help each other out,” Lovingly, he offers smiling hopeful as I scowl.

“It’s fine.” Abruptly, I reaffirm to him, quickening my pace.

“Sister…” Worried, Dimitri calls out to me as I exhale tiredly not wanting to discuss such trivial things.

“Look…we’ll see I make no promises brother and just know I’m doing this solely for you,” I grumble as my brother smiles brightly at me, grateful as he turns back to the group behind us catching up as I feel my own pace only increase furthering the distance between them and me, how it should be, scowling at the nagging eyes on my back…

“Well well. Scored a teaching gig did ya? Talk about a great first impression,” Brightly, Claude greets Byleth who approaches stone faced.

“Thank you Claude,” Politely, she thanks the male leaning against the stone pillar.

“No problem I guess that means I’d better introduce myself properly. I’m Claude Von Riegan. I’m from the ruling house of the Leicester Alliance but don’t worry too much about that madness. I’m guessing you don’t know which house do you? I bet you’d like ours. We’re not as… difficult as the other two. Have you met the folks from the golden deer house yet? I mean you know Mallory but still care to know more about anyone?” Politely, Claude bows to Byleth.

“Yes I’d like to start with you Claude that is if you don’t mind,” Byleth requests making Claude smirk.

“Piqued your interest have I? As luck would have it I’m pretty curious about you as well. But what’s life without a bit of mystery? Let’s just spend this year or so learning about each other, little by little,” Cheekily, Claude smirks as Byleth frowns at the lack of answers.

“Lorenz?” She enquires.

“He's the heir of Gloucester territory. If you haven't already picked up on it, he's a bit arrogant and fancies himself a lady's man. That said, deep down he's really devoted and honest... Though I wouldn't mind never hearing him talk about his noble obligations ever again,” Claude groans.

“Raphael,” She requests.

“He comes from a merchant family, but his parents died in an accident. Seems like he's had a rough life. Despite all that, he's just about the most cheerful guy you'll ever meet. His passions are training, eating, and... Actually, that's about it.” Claude exclaims.

“Right….what about Mallory?” Byleth wonders her eyes widening to find the faint gleam and the quirk of Claude’s smirk at the mention of the blonde and blue eyed girl.

“Mallory she’s…I can’t really say much on her. Not that I wouldn’t mind. She’s an enigma that girl,” Claude smirks as Byleth notes the false smile.

“What do you mean?” Curious, she ponders.

“Well she doesn’t really like us if you hadn’t picked up teach,” Claude remarks, a look of disappointment in his eyes.

“How come?” She furrows her brow.

“Don’t know how she couldn’t like our golden personalities but I will say this she’s a loner. Doesn’t like people particularly people with a great sense of humour. It’s fun teasing her though you should see her Teach when you call her cute it’s hilarious…”Chuckling, Claude smirks.

“I see…how do the others feel about her?” Byleth asks.

“From what I’ve gathered. They don’t know what to make of her, they tried talking to her but…” Claude trails off.

“She won’t cooperate.” Byleth gathers.

“Yep. Shame really I think she could really fit in,” Claude confesses hands behind head.

“Is that why you talk to her so much tease her?” Byleth questions curious.

“Eh sorta, just like seeing her reactions you’ll know once you see them of course. I’ve seen my fair share of girls blush but that girl is one of a kind…” Snickering, Claude smirks.

“Right…” Frowning, Byleth glances to the side, not sure what to say.

Why is it I get the feeling there is more to Claude’s statement of Mallory that meets the eye…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you're enjoying the show, comments and questions are welcome love to know what you think of Mallory? If you have any questions or anything like that I'd be glad to answer them and such!


	6. Creepy Teacher

“Anyone else I should know of?” Byleth questions the head of the house as Claude hums.

“Well there’s Ignatz. He's the second son of a merchant family. Since his brother will inherit the business, he's training to become a knight. If you ask me, doesn't seem like he truly wants to be a knight. He's probably just doing it to please his parents…” Claude confesses.

“And what of this Leonie girl she seems quite taken with my father,” Dully, Byleth points out making Claude smirk.

Leonie enrolled because she wants to be a mercenary. I think she said that her father is a hunter. She's pretty blunt and as stingy as they come. A habitual saver, too. I think she's hoping to repay her village for helping to send her here, Claude informs her noting her brow furrowed at the lack of an answer.

“Lysithea?” Byleth changes topic.

“Lysithea is the daughter of Count Ordelia, and is probably the youngest student here. But watch out! She gets angry if you treat her like a child. As for me, I do it on purpose. You have to make your own fun in this place, you know?” Claude shrugs.

“Hilda?” Byleth says.

“Hilda is the only daughter of Duke Goneril. It seems her father and brother coddles her quite a bit. If you look up "lazy" in the dictionary...her picture won't be there because she never got around to submitting it. Not too unusual for a noble, I guess,” Claude smiles softly.

“Right…thank you Claude.” Relieved, Byleth thanks him.

“No prob Teach,” Claude dismisses her as she leaves him pondering which house to choose.

“So this new professor is she any good?” Curious, Ingrid asks as we lean over sat down on the stone steps in the training grounds, my eyes watching Felix as he trains alone while my brother and Dedue are training together.

“She was a mercenary so I think she has some sort of skills I pity which ever poor house gets her,” Snickering, I lean back.

“Are her skills on the battle good?” Felix questions joining in on the conversation.

“Felix not everything is to do with battle,” Ingrid points out furrowing her brow.

“Well?” Regardless, Felix ignores her turning to focus on me.

“She has skill I’ll give her that but still I can’t believe I’m still in that stupid deer house,” Groaning, I change topic preferring to talk about the freaky teacher with no emotion, no nothing.

“It can’t be that bad.” Ingrid reasons.

“They are idiots they barely train for their future and are a waste of breathe to speak to,” Scoffing, I argue.

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit bratty right now?” Cheekily, Ingrid arches a brow.

“What no!? I still don’t understand why they put me with those deers they always lose! I don’t want to be on the losing side,” Scowling, I whine feeling my eye brow twitch at the thought.

“Is that it the real reason?” Ingrid scoffs.

“Well yeah I mean come on they hardly train, they never study all they really do is nap, sleep or loaf about like some sloths. I am not a sloth, I have a future, and I am not letting that house ruin my chances!” Defiantly, I decide scowling at the thought of being grouped in with some slackers.

“Then prove it.” Smirking, Felix tosses me one of his swords which I easily take.

“Really?” Ingrid raises a brow bored as I smirk.

“What are you too much of a brat to do it?” Felix challenges me as my eyes narrow.

“Fine you asked for it.” I growl getting into position, smirking as I feel the blood pumping flowing through me making me smirk at the wave of adrenaline as I get ready.

“Really guys?” Unimpressed, Ingrid frowns.

“Ingrid this is a matter of pride,” Seriously, I tell her making her scoff rolling her eyes at my theatrics.

“Sure it is. Just don’t break the swords this time you can’t use Dimitri’s strength as an excuse like last,” Ingrid points out cheekily.

“Yeah, yeah I know I know,” Smirking, I twirl the blade in my hand, warily judging the weight of it as my onyx pair note the crowd gathering, my ears hearing the murmurs bringing a small furrowed brow to my lips.

“Aw man here comes another duel! I’m so excited,” I hear Caspar fanboy.

“Felix is going to win,” One of the others comments.

“No way it’s obviously going to be Mallory!”

“Woah!” Taken aback, I manage to block the swing sent at me, snapping me out of my thoughts as I turn to the scowling Felix, sparks flying.

“Don’t be distracted.” Annoyed, Felix barks.

“Fine, fine, honestly you’re no fun!” Smirking, I lunge forward, my blade clashing with his hearing the heavy ring of metal sliding in a battle of strength as both Felix and I lean into one another, noting the struggle between us as smirking, I slide my foot attempting to trip him which succeeds. Swiftly, I use my foot to kick him only for him to dive down, snatching his nearly dropped sword, failing to hear the clatter as I pivot, sparks flying from the metal of our blades, the pair of us circling one another clashing crashing blows after blow until…

“Professor!” Eagerly, my brother greets the woman as all eyes turn to her the crowd included bringing a tight smug smirk to my features as Felix is caught off guard when I deliver a swift kick to his chest, causing him to fall to the ground. I pin him down using my foot on his chest, both swords aimed at him as he scowls at me.

“You cheated!” He hisses.

“All fair in love and war,” Cheekily, I wink tossing the swords aside. I reach down to help him up as he curses under his breathe at my smug smirk only then for the click of heels to make my smile falter as I frown at the professor, her stoic features unnerving a few of the people around us I note as her blues remain focused on me.

Just great…got the creepy teacher on my back just great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always love for some feedback, ideas who are you currently liking Mallory with?


	7. Fleeting Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious question do you want this to have one love interest or different ones for different routes? If so who? Love to read your ideas and why. If I get some feedback I may be able to update tomorrow!

“We meet again, professor this is my friend Felix and my friend Ingrid,” Politely, I introduce the two, Felix huffing, still pouting as he puts the blades away, turning his back to continue training while Ingrid graciously greets the professor. However despite the greetings in return, her focus remains solely on me with her creepy fish like stare.

“You know if you got something to say, say it,” I scowl at her arms crossed.

“You don’t spend time with your fellow classmates.” Sternly, she deadpans as I note her stoic features once more making me frown.

“Um what do you think I’m doing now?” Teasingly, I smirk hoping for some sort of reaction only to be disappointed to find none.

“I mean with your Golden Deer classmates.” She points out blandly.

“And what be subjected to the day-care? No thanks.” Scoffing, I shake my head at the thought.

“They want to get to know you.” She tells me as I roll my eyes.

“No they want to get to know the prince’s sister that’s all and I don’t have time for it.” Annoyed, I deadpan to the moron.

“Claude seems to like you,” Professor says to me.

“Yes he ‘likes’ a lot of people that boy. Look professor that kid lies through his teeth all the time f you hadn’t noticed while all the girls and boys swoon they have no idea the hidden reason for it, he’s not to be trusted.” Tiredly, I warn her, not wishing for another victim of Claude.

“And you know this when you haven’t even bothered to spend time with them all?” She crosses her arms making me go silent.

“She’s got you there.” Ingrid points out making me frown playfully at the smirking blonde.

“Isolating yourself from your peers will only causes more suffering, give them a chance that’s all I ask,” She requests turning her back to me.

“I’ll think about it.” I mutter as she nods and leaves.

“You going to think about it?” Felix questions as soon as the professor is out of earshot.

“Hah no!” Cackling, I laugh at the silly thought shaking my head as we return to training…

Humming, I smile as Ingrid and I approach the stables, my smile brightening at the sight of a peculiar raven Pegasus earning a few looks from other students fearful of Cress.

“Shouldn’t you be in lesson?” Ingrid questions me as we approach our Pegasus’s.

“Shouldn’t you?” I counter opening the door to the stable allowing Cress to stretch her legs a bit more.

“The professor gave us a day off today,” Ingrid informs me as I reach out petting Cress’ beautiful murky mane leaning into my familiar touch.

“Wow, great start in her career…” Sarcastically, I remark as I get her gear on, giving her a quick breakfast.

“I’m sure she has her reasons.” Ingrid reasons following after me.

“Suuure….now come on if we’re fast we can catch the sun rising up from the clouds,” Excitedly, I smile eager to see the beautiful scene high in the heavens as I get on Cress, Ingrid following my movements on her own Pegasus.

“Alright, alright.” Ingrid sighs smiling as we take off, my smile widening at the ice cool winds brushing past my blonde locks, enjoying the cool wind combing through my locks as Ingrid and I begin performing manoeuvres.

“It’s gorgeous,” Dazzled, she compliments in awe as we watch the sun rise from the heavenly glow of the soft clouds.

“Told ya! Hah I remember when I was younger. I used to come out here all the time,” Chuckling, I recall fondly.

“You ever brought Dimitri? Ingrid inquires.

“Sometimes though he would cling to me one time he even broke a rib,” Pained, I grimace at the memory my hand briefly touching the old wound.

“I thought you fell from a tree.” Ingrid frowns.

“Well…” Sheepish, I trail off remembering my worried father gushing over to me with a wailing Dimitri and concerned step mother fretting over me.

“Mallory.” Firmly, Ingrid frowns.

“What I couldn’t let Dimitri know he’d be all teary eyed and it would be bothersome!” I complain annoyed at the thought.

“Hey don’t you have class today though?” Ingrid brings up.

“Maaybe…” I trial off cheekily.

“Mallory!” Ingrid hisses.

“What!?” I frown perplexed.

“You complain about these guy not being studious or attending class and what are you doing?” Ingrid points out frustrated.

“Well I know what I’m doing I don’t need some teacher telling me what I already know.” Smirking, I huff.

“Just cause you have Hanneman doesn’t mean you can do this sort of thing,” Ingrid furrows her brow.

“Oh please that moron is too obsessed with his research to realize he’s teaching.” Aggravated, I huff.

“That’s cruel Mallory.” Ingrid points out.

“That’s life Ingrid.” I counter smirking.

“Come on we should get going I don’t want an argument today.” Exhausted, Ingrid sighs as we return back to the monastery, landing.

“Fine by me.” Stretching, I smile enjoying the comforting warm glow of the sun as Ingrid leaves, going off to study while I turn to Cress, gently placing her in her stable, her long coal back feathered wings fluttering as I gently sooth the excited Pegasus, calming her down as I get out my brush beginning to comb through her long feathers, tending to her that is until, the soft sound of meek footsteps echo making me frown as I turn to find to my surprise guest, with bright blue hair much to my annoyance…

What could she want?


	8. Noble Negotiations

“You. Just what are you up to?” Scowling, Lorenz approaches Claude.

“Well, if it isn't Lorenz!” Happily, Claude greets his sceptical ally.

“Yes, it is. Try not to sound so affronted. And you're just whimsically wandering the monastery grounds again, I suppose?” Lorenz scoffs.

“Oh, naturally. After all, I really do adore the Garreg Mach Monastery,” Sarcastically, Claude smirks.

“No, I think not. That impish look on your face does not suggest innocence. You are up to something.” Lorenz accuses.

“Lorenz, control yourself. Let's not start throwing around baseless accusations. It's not proper. This monastery is packed with a thousand years of history. Well, five years shy of a thousand, if we're going for accuracy. Those pillars, these walls, even the floor... They've all seen more than we can possibly imagine. Our distant ancestors may have walked these halls. Doesn't that excite you?” Claude questions him curious.

“Perhaps, if this were a discussion about art. But I'm afraid walls and floors are not sufficiently interesting to hold my attention. Nor will they suffice to distract me from what is plainly suspicious about you. House Riegan was on the brink of collapse until they suddenly revealed you as their legitimate heir. That was only a year ago. Where were you before that? Are you even a true heir to House Riegan?” Lorenz considers questioning Claude.

“If I weren't truly of House Riegan descent, how do you imagine I acquired my Crest?” Calmly, Claude rebukes.

“A Crest is insufficient! I am referring to your noble disposition— or lack thereof!” Furious, Lorenz snaps.

“Well, that's what I came here to hone, after all. I can only hope that you will assent to instruct me in the art of snobbery, Professor Lorenz!” Claude mockingly bows to the scowling Lorenz.

“I do not think you grasp the significance of the responsibility you bear. Do you even know what it means to lead the Leicester Alliance? I take no pleasure in saying this, but much of the chaos in our ranks right now is due to the failings of House Riegan's leadership. I intend to set things right. And once I expose you for the fraud you are, and reclaim my rightful place, that is precisely what I will do. To be blunt... it would have been better had you never shown your face around here. And I am glad I am not the only one to think so…” Proudly, Lorenz declares storming off leaving Claude to this thoughts after that declaration.

“Sheesh, that guy. He just can't be reasoned with.” Disappointed, Claude shakes his head at the lost cause, leaving to tend to his own matters.

“Hey, Lorenz. Got a minute?” Frustrated, Lorenz after his little tiff with Claude halts in his steps at the call of his name, making him turn to his housemate Leonie.

“Certainly. I trust you're well?” Calmly, Lorenz regains his composure turning to Leonie.

“Doing great! I found a load of old weapons. Just got done hauling them out of storage, Leonie reports to him smirking, pleased with her catch.

“Old weapons you say? If they are any interesting swords in there, I would love to see them.” Hopeful, Lorenz requests.

“They might only be good for training, but with a little care, who knows? Here, have some oil,” Leonie passes him.

“And...why exactly are you giving this to me?” Struggling, Lorenz stares down at the object in his pure snow white gloved hands.

“Like I said, they need a little care. With a bit of maintenance, some of these will really shine!” Leonie reasons.

“Yes, I heard you. So why did you give me the oil?” Perplexed, Lorenz enquires.

“Leonie: It's for polishing, Lorenz. Don't tell me you've never polished a weapon before.” Leonie exclaims.

“That is hardly a task befitting someone of my station. If you had an exquisite blade, something of real historical significance to complement my noble heritage, that would be another matter.” Lorenz explains making her frown.

“In that case, appraise while you polish. You're bound to find something good, working through these,” Leonie tells him.

“This seems as fine an occasion as any to air my grievances. I am a highborn noble. As such, it is my sworn duty to protect the common folk. I have no time for trivialities. What's more, you seem to be under the misapprehension that you can order me about. Please think carefully about how you speak to me,” Calmly, Lorenz exclaims oblivious to the rising tension caused by himself.

“I'm not ordering you around. And I'm not talking to you as a noble either. I'm asking you to help me with this. As a friend.” Gently, she tells him reigning in her burning fire.

“I am your friend, but I am also a noble. Those two qualities are not mutually exclusive, Lorenz reminds her.

“Oh, good! Let's get to it, then, buddy! Brightly, Leonie smiles.

“Nnngh...” Grimacing, Lorenz begins shining the weapons with Leonie by his side, learning the aspect of hard work…


	9. Plan B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So don't know if this is going to work but...if you want to choose what happens to Mal here: https://www.quotev.com/quiz/12420911/Three-Houses-Part-2 if it works remember to press the share answers with author button

“G-Good morning,” Shakily, Marianne greets me, her head down shyly fearful.

“Morning,” I mutter boredom evident in my tone.

“Y-You weren’t in lesson today.” Marianne points out.

“Yep.” I confirm noting her brief flinch fearful of my harsh tone as I frown.

“T-The professor wanted you there.” Marianne tells me.

“Wait what?” I frown confused.

“She’s planning to cover both the lions and the golden deers due to professor Hanneman’s research,” Timidly, Marianne informs me.

“That’s a bit selfish.” Snidely, I remark making her flinch

“Professor H-Hanneman had a scientific discovery,” Shakily, Marianne whispers..

“Right and you’re here?” I furrow my brow confused.

“T-The professor is looking for you,” Marianne informs me.

“Right…” I trail off.

“Sh-Shouldn’t you go after her?” She frowns when noting me kneeling down tending to Cress.

“After tending to Cress,” Simply, I shrug focusing on Cress’s hair, trying to braid it without any interruptions but….

“Cress?” Marianne questions as I frown at the bothersome girl, why is she still here? I gave her the message I didn’t want her here but still urgh how annoying. My eyes narrow at her nervous onyx hues, her light blue blueberry shade almost hair colour tied into a braided crown of sorts, wearing a rather modest female uniform in contrast to someone like Dorie’s attire.

“The Pegasus who else do you think I’m referring to you?” Tired, I tell her.

“S-sorry!” Scared, she squeaks back scared.

“Um…okay? Strange girl…” I mutter turning back to Cress.

“I didn’t know Pegasus’s could come in black.” Marianne whispers amazed.

“Cress is rare.” I shrug not wishing to speak of it as I gentle caress Cress’ soft fur, my fingertips brushing through her soft mane, feeling the faint tugs from the ravenous wind. Delicately, I try to comb through those tough tugs.

“She’s beautiful,” Smiling, Marianne praises.

“That she is though she can be a bit of a spoiled madam at times,” Cheekily I remark as mischievously, Cress gently pushes me back with her head.

“Hey you know its true.” I scold her playfully taking out an apple which she easily devours happily.

“Heheh…” Giggling, I turn to the source finding Marianne smiling.

“What’s so funny?” I question lost to the humour.

“N-nothing it just you seem less scary with Cress,” Softly, Marianne smiles.

“Scary?” I raise a brow standing up, turning to her making her flinch.

“I-I mean…well…” Fretfully, she begins fidgeting.

“Just spit it out.” Frustrated, I deadpan.

“You’re scary, like super scary,” Terrified, she whispers once more terrified.

“Thanks.” Bitterly, I grumble.

“O-Oh no problem…” Marianne lowers her head to the ground, shyly.

“Right…” Sighing, I shake my head turning back to my work or try to…

“Oh professor!” Horrified, I turn sharply to my slight relief at the sight of not the freak, relieved at the lack of the emotionless professor but Manuela, riding corp in hand smiling at ease as I feel nothing but dread flow through me.

“Sh-”

“Hello Mallory you missed lesson today, mind explaining why?” Playfully, Manuela greets me as I scowl.

“Mind explain why you weren’t in lesson,” Snidely, I remark hand on hip as I leave the stable to scowl at the smiling woman.

“I had things to do.” Scoffing, she scowls at me.

“Like crying yourself to sleep or drinking yourself to stupidity. You don’t need to do that you know,” Cockily, I smirk as she glares at me.

“Urgh for a royal I thought you are meant to respect your elders and superiors!” She barks stomping her foot on the ground like a child making me roll my eyes.

“I do. Just not you.” Bluntly, I deadpan making her scream as to my shock she fires a spell, my ears hearing the terrified scream of Marianne present as without even registering, next thing I know I blink raising my hand as the spell is almost deflected, briefly hissing from the stinging burning pain as I cradle my shoulder, fortunately hitting back on Manuela, leaving her…

“You…Y-You killed the teacher!” Horrified, Marianne screams panicking.

“Right I’ll need a shovel and from her height I’d say I’d need to dig about yeah that will do. Marianne you find me a shovel I can handle it…” Stoically, I begin already getting measurements as I get the shovel from the stables, my brow furrowed already taking over, surprising and disturbing Marianne.

“She’s breathing,” Marianne whispers kneeling down checking her over. I frown remembering her to be some faith mage, a healer if I recall as she checks her over.

“Oh…welp guess plan B will have to do…” Disappointed, I sigh tossing the shovel aside ignoring the disturbed expression of Marianne as I walk over the unconscious woman, picking her up by the head.

“Plan B?” Marianna questions perplexed following my movements.

“You pick her up by the legs I’ll take the head.” I instruct. Dumbly, Marianne complies not sure what to do.

“Now then to her room.” I whisper as Marianne complies the two of us heading into the monastery to the teachers quarters.

“Wh-why did I agree to this?” Petrified, Marianne whimpers as we make our way to the top of the stairs, fortuitously after a struggle catching a few eyes on us but no one questioning it adjusted to Manuela’s behaviour. That is until…

“Mind telling me why Manuela is knocked out?” Horrified, I feel my blood turn icy cold as I turn to stare blankly at the smirking Dorothea, eyebrow raised cheekily smirking as I feel my features pale.

“Had one of those nights again.” Quickly, I lie as she raises a brow.

“I’m sure she did.” Giggling, Dorothea smirks

“Look there’s Claude maybe he could help,” Hopeful, Marianne whispers.

“I think he’s a bit busy now,” Cheekily, Dorothea giggles as we hear the sound of girls giggling making me feel a twitch of irritation at the future leader, smooth talking ladies like an idiot. How can this creep be the future of the alliance? Honestly I share Lorenz’s worry for the future of the alliance. My brother expects me, expects us to get along with this child. He knows nothing but only the delightful pleasures of being a lord no doubt.

“Oh you’re right,” Blushing, Marianne turns away ruby red faced at the scene.

“Didn’t he come back drunk? From what I heard last night he was out drinking with some girls again,” Eagerly, Dorothea gossips.

“Probably to gain some sort of info on some sneaky scheme of his…” Snidely, I remark scowling at the idiot, probably gone for a quick run with one of the foolish tavern whores, tch.

“Oh…” Marianne whispers head down blushing ruby red, still not sure how to process or what to do as we all see the group around Claude, groping at him almost clawing at him making me shiver in disgust, repulsed at the nerve of the woman, do they have no shame? No respect for themselves throwing themselves upon people like Claude with social standing tch now I see why Sylvain rejects them so harshly, they deserve it urgh…

“I think it’s in his culture though,” Dorothea whispers as I frown at her, trying to defend the child that isn’t fit to be the ruler of the alliance. 

“Oh don’t defend the child Dorothea,” Harshly, I snap angered at the thought as Dorothea sighs.

“I’m not I just heard that where he comes from, that sorta place men can have many wives you know and they sortta push that onto their kids, young, lords in particular,” Dorothea whispers lowly as I shiver horror-stricken, offended, horrified at such a culture.

“How gluttonous, can a man not be happy with finding the one?” Haughtily, I scoff shaking my head in repulsion at the thought.

“Sounds to me like you believe in true love,” Softly, Marianne and Dorothea smile as I frown.

“I grew up with that belief I have seen how happy my father was with my step mother,” Simply, I shrug smiling softly fond of the thought of my loving step mother, one of the few to treat me like a child, closing my eyes as I feel them moisten at the thought of my brother and I clinging to our step mother, gushing as she smiles softly at me, me eagerly begging for a Pegasus and her kindly promising me one as he held Dimitri and I as though we were her own, reading the tales of the dark flier, encouraging my fondness for the flier, even sewing an outfit for me to wear when I got my Pegasus, my dark flier outfit, only then to falter, to diminish at the memory. To think a woman that loving, that kind, that generous would disregard Edelgard so easily though…I feel a prick of pain at the thought and I sigh, shaking my head at the loving memory dampened by my thoughts. Briefly, I flinch at the sudden stench of smoke and ash wafting into my nostrils, my body freezing, my ears ringing hearing the sound of screaming, the crackle of flames, the pleas, the screams, the shouts of aid falling to my deaf ears, simply silencing those deftly cries of agony…

“And your own mother…?” Shocked, I flinch feeling my muscles tense as Dorothea looks concerned at me noting both of their concern. I exhale a tired shaky breathe, my smile faltering at the mention of my mother, my eyes narrowing at the thought of that coward.

“Sorry.” Apologetically, Dorothea sighs.

“It’s….nothing.” Bitterly, I grumble shaking my head dismissing her as we tend to the issue at hand, taking Manuela back into her room.

“Are you sure about this Mallory?” Marianne questions concerned.

“Marianne you look like you’re about to keel over and vomit go play with pinkie or something,” Bored, I sigh as shyly she nods leaving us, looking grateful smiling softly as she leaves, most likely to go pray to her false god for forgiveness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So don't know if this is going to work but...if you want to choose what happens to Mal here: https://www.quotev.com/quiz/12420911/Three-Houses-Part-2 if it works remember to press the share answers with author button


	10. Delicious Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious question for you guys: How would your Byleth treat Mallory? Who would you love to see her support with?

“No offense professor but don’t you think you should be having lunch with your house members not the golden deer?” Frowning, I furrow my brow at the bustling sound of people eating as I lean back into my seat in the dining hall, after being called to dinner by the professor, not that I can complain free food is free food after all.

“I’d like to get to know you more.” Simply, she shrugs as I frown still finding her lack of facial expressions unnerving, making me frown at the brief creep of paranoia at the freak that is her reactions.

“This is my favourite dish; tell me sister do you remember this dish back home?” Animatedly, my brother breaks my tense features as I turn to smile sensitively at him, noting the sparkle of youth in his bright blues meeting my own bright blues.

“If you mean the one I tossed your head into then yeah,” Chuckling, I smile at the memory.

“It was fortunate it wasn’t hot,” My brother pipes in.

“True, true.” I nod my head recalling my foul temper and hissy fit, including my step mother scolding me with my father, remembering the sore flick on the wrist done by the maid for ruining her dish as well as endangering my brother.

“You shoved your brother’s face in the pie?” The Professor exclaims as I expect, hope for some sort of frown only to find none, making me frown annoyed, perplexed and disappointed with her lack of reaction, come on do something, its freaky.

“Cold pie professor,” Calmly, Dimitri corrects assuring the professor acting unfazed by her stoic features.

“Yeah we had just finished training and…” Embarrassed, I trial off scratching the back of my neck at the memory of my childish ways.

“I had won, someone was a little bitter,” Chuckling, my brother gestures to me.

“I was not.” Defiantly, I pout only increasing my brother’s laughter.

“Sure you weren’t,” My brother plays along.

“I feel like I’m being bullied on this table,” Whining, I slump my shoulders, lulling my head to the side as my brother simply chuckles, enjoying the meal.

“Mind if I cut in?” Smoothly a familiar voice cuts me making me scowl.

“Heavily yes,” Coldly, I scowl at the smiling fool sitting purposefully next to me, looking down at me smiling as his arm brushes against my shoulder.

“Please sit with us Claude,” Happily, at least I presume the professor greets Claude as I frown.

“Thanks teach. So what’s this about you dunking your brother into some food…?” Curious, he turns his eyes on Dimitri and I. I scowl returning my focus to my food while my brother smiles pleased to enlighten Claude of the tale.

“Excuse me I suddenly feel queasy…” Politely, my ears ring hearing the clatter of cutlery as I place my fork down standing up.

“Do you? Sister are you alright? Shall I call Dedue?” Worried, my brother questions frantic as I see the panic in his eyes and exhale tiredly, feeling all eyes on me as I ignore the urge to scream at them to leave me alone.

“No I’ll be fine, excuse me…” I leave them, storming off scowling as I head out of the dining hall deciding to go and train.

“Your highness I had heard of you not feeling well.” Loudly, the sound of footsteps echo in the training hall as I finish my manoeuvres with the spear, taking in a few steady breathes following the pattern of breathing I have grown accustomed to.

“Oh Dedue, hey what’s up?” Brightly, I smile at my brother’s retainer and my friend.

“Your highness, are you alright?” Stoically, he questions me concern laced in his tone despite his stoic features.

“Dedue I’m fine I just said that to avoid people,” Calmly, I assure him returning to a few movements of the spear, focusing, concentrating.

“His highness spoke of you freezing,” Dedue brings up making me falter in my steps, my shoulders slumping scowling as I feel my blood still turning icy cold. I grimace, noting my eyes sharpen, my breath quicken as my other free hand reaches my chest, clutching my chest curling into it. I hiss, feeling my breathe quicken, feeling my chest tighten in pain as I note the shaking spear in my hand, feeling beads of sweat cascading down my form. Quietly, I try to level my breathing, trying to regain some sort of composure but failing internally. I did not freeze, I am not weak, I can still…I can still fulfil my purpose. I’m not useless, I’m not a burden, I’m not weak; I can still fight. I am not feeble, I am not afraid. I can’t be I refuse to be I won’t be left behind. I’m not a burden.

“I did not freeze!” Fed up, I scowl turning to pivot on my heel, scowling glaring as I snap at Dedue earning a few looks but no one questions it. Saddened, Dedue sighs tiredly, feeling my veins burning, my muscles tense feeling a familiar wave of rage engulf me, briefly seeing red as I take a step back, pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to hold back and manage to push aside that brief moment of weakness… of bloodlust.

“I…see,” Pained, Dedue turns away as I feel the burning rage flowing through me diminish into sombre sorrow making me groan, face paling at my idiotic nature of rushing in screaming and shouting rather than explaining myself. I can’t do that I try to but my temper hasn’t been the greatest…I feel a wave of guilt hit me at my stupid silly move.

“No way urgh Dedue I’m sorry I just…” Aggrieved, I reach out to him but stop faltering in my steps as I trial off conflicted.

“No its alright…but your highness no matter how much you torture yourself. No matter how much you are hurting just know I will always stand by you and your highnesses side,” Respectfully, he bows to me, his voice filled with conviction making me frown as he leaves…

Dedue…I don’t deserve your kindness. I don’t deserve any sort of it, not after what I did, not after what I robbed you of, not after everything I did that ruined your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious question for you guys: How would your Byleth treat Mallory? Who would you love to see her support with?


	11. Pitiful Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always appreciate feedback

“We are not poisoning them Claude!” Fed up, I scowl at the idiot after going through his plan of poisoning the other guys.

“Come on it doesn’t have to be lethal besides it would be a good joke,” Brightly, Claude smiles as I feel my brow twitch at the moron.

“For you maybe, don’t you think it would look a bit suspicious of me to poison my brother the future king!?” Sharply, I bring up.

“Yeah now that you say it like that yeah…” Chuckling, Claude smiles as I feel the urge to strangle him increase.

“You…do you have any pride in battle!?” Roaring, I demand from him as I note Edelgard watching from afar, sighing tiredly at the sight of us.

“Why would I?” Claude shrugs.

“Why? Battle is life it is a way of a life, it is for those who wish to fight fair and honourably not cheap tactics to get in the way,” I state the fact to the moron.

“You’re no fun.” Claude pouts as I seethe, combing my fingertips through my hair, taking in a few shaky breathes.

“You mean I am not a coward!” I correct him.

“Ooh look seems Dimitri and teach are having a nice little chat I sorta want to barge in,” Swiftly, Claude tries to change topic.

“What? That’s rude!” Annoyed, I try to argue only to feel Claude slide his arm through mine.

“Come on aren’t you curious?” Smirking, he leans in, too close as I feel his warm breathe graze my features, my nose twitching at the scent of pine and exotic spices as he drags me over, much to my irritation

“Just because I am doesn’t mean…Claude! Claude you idiot get back here!” Hissing, I command him but it falls to deaf ears.

“Hey there! Did we miss our invite to this strategy meeting? Oh no worries-we’ll just join in now,” Instinctively, Claude pipes in, Edelgard finally joins us as I grumble scowling at the moron.

“Apologies brother, professor this idiot thought it best to be nosy,” I sigh apologetically at the two.

“It is fine sister. Nice try Claude but I do not intend to let slip our strategies. Especially when we are up against such strong opponents as you three,” Softly, my brother smiles at me.

“Brother don’t encourage the jester…” I sigh face palming.

“Well now! Kind words from his kingliness, next I’d receive praise from the princess herself…” Playfully, Claude puts his arm around me bringing me into a side hug as I glare at the smug ass while my brother’s eyes narrow into a glare.

“I would keep your hands to yourself Claude.” Confidently, my brother warns him.

“Oh come it’s just a little fun right bro?” Teasingly, he leans in as my brother flinches at the title as my eyes narrow.

As humorous as you may be I am simply looking out for your wellbeing and for the safety of that hand of yours…” Smoothly, my brother warns as I hear the faint eep of shock and pain from Claude as I grab his hand on my shoulder, hearing the faint crunch of bone as his greens look down at my sweet devilish smile emitting hatred, terror and fear as he sweat drops, fearful of my wrath.

“Over my dead body Claude,” Coldly, I mutter earning a chuckle from the moron.

“I rather not. If that’s the case we’d better come up with some clever scheme as to not disappoint right princess?” Claude turns to Edelgard and I only to smirk coyly at my sharp glare.

“We are not poisoning my brother!” I bark at him frustrated as he laughs.

“No matter the tactics we will destroy you. The best you can do is learn a thing or two.” Edelgard smirks.

“Hah there’s nothing wrong with a friendly rivalry but let’s not get carried away. A rash attitude could be your undoing after all,” Dimitri offers advice to the two.

“Hear that Mal?” Cheekily, Claude elbows my side as I glare, feeling my eye twitch.

“For the last time do not call me Mal!” Sharply, I growl at him, my coal black leather glove twitch in irritation at the ass.

“But it’s cute! Besides Sylvain calls you it,” Claude points out pouting.

“I will punch you!” Seething, I growl at him.

“I’d be impressed if you can reach such a height down there,” Teasingly, he smirks as I snarl.

“Argh!!! If the professor wasn’t here, I’m sure the others would be happy to have you silenced.” Glowering, I declare.

“Hmm perhaps your time would be better spent preparing instead of worrying about the competition’s mind-set,” Edelgard proposes.

“Hey if you two are getting this fired up before the battle even starts…it’ll make it that much easier for my class to sweep up a win. So please carry on.” Smirking, Claude places his hands on his hips leaning over teasingly.

“A good point Claude. I apologise- that wasn’t my intention. At any rate let’s vow to make this a productive battle shall we?” Honourably, Dimitri offers.

“I don’t intend to lose.” Firmly, the professor exclaims fist bumping at last showing some sort of emotion so that’s good I guess…

“Bold words professor.” I mutter impressed by her confidence.

“Oh in that case I won’t hold back.” Edelgard promises.

“Ah how precious looks like you and the students have become fast friends.” Pleased, Manuela arrives rejuvenated almost as she smiles at us, her eyes narrowed at me as I remain poker faced.

“While I am pleased that you are taking the initiative to acquaint yourself with the students. I’m afraid it’s about time for the factuality strategy meeting.” Manuela intervenes smirking slyly.

“Ah how time flies! In that case I’ll see you later come on Mal,” Smirking, Claude grabs my arm as I scowl.

“For the last time…urgh I’ll see you on the battlefield brother, professor Edelgard,” Respectfully, I bid them goodbye as I’m about to be dragged off to the battlefield, smirking at the pumping excitement of adrenaline flowing through me.

“And I you, we must battle one another!” Earnestly, my brother insists as I nod leaving him trailing after Claude, preparing for battle…


	12. Blackout Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up prompt question for you guys if you're interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought of doing a prompt challenge would love your ideas for this. Imagine Mallory in the three houses omegaverse AU? I would love your twist on it with Mallory! Her dynamics, her being an omega, beta, alpha would love to know who you think her mate would be! Comment down below your interpretations I'd love to read them and maybe even reply back on them!

Silently, I kneel down in the forest behind both Hilda and Claude behind their trap as the others get into the position Hanneman dictated, a foolish decision at that.

“You just can’t keep your eyes off me can you princess? Not that I don’t blame you,” Coyly, Claude smirks at me as Hilda joins in, watching amused as I scowl at the lazy boy and girl, finding them both insufferable.

“Oh please don’t flatter yourself I’m making sure you don’t sneak any sort of poison to the other teams,” Snippily I remark scowling at the cowards hiding, forcing those that should be hiding for an advantage out in the open where they stand no chance at survival.

“I won’t I promise.” Smirking, Claude promises making me roll my eyes as if I would believe that.

“Just don’t die.” Resignedly, I order him turning to leave.

“Aw where did the affection come from?” Teasingly, he questions as Hilda giggles.

“I don’t have affection for you I just don’t need the others harassing me if you get injured, it’s too bothersome. Besides as if I would waste my time on you,” Scoffing, I shake my head at such foolish ideas.

“Glad to know what I mean to you Mal…” Dryly, Claude mutters.

“Oh would you two just get a room,” Fed up, Hilda huffs.

“So I could strangle him sure.” Darkly, I growl.

“Kinky…” Chuckling, Claude perks up.

“That isn’t.. how dare you bring up such things before me you barbarians, perverts urgh!” Insulted, I snap at them.

“Hey, hey I wouldn’t be against it. Ice princess you can place your hand wherever you like on me, throat, chest…” Horrified, my eyes widen in revulsion at the dark implications, scowling at his voice going darker, attempting to flirt making me shiver, recoiling at him.

“Finish that sentence and I swear…” Lowly, I snarl.

“You’re as tight as Marianne geez you need to loosen up Mal,” Maddened, Hilda recommends cutting me off. 

“Such trivial pursuits as unsightly and unholy as that? Please,” I mutter disgust laced in my tone.

“Wait are you a virgin?” Hilda giggles as I freeze, feeling my blood turn icy cold as I scowl.

“Oh my god you are.” Giggling, Hilda continues mocking me as I seethe, ignoring the brief flashes of red and imagining beheading her, no, no that won’t do, make her watch as I slowly behead that brother of hers then slowly cut all over her form and leave the rats to have fun with the tied up child, heh.

“I will not dignify such a disgusting degrading question you’re lucky I haven’t beheaded you for speaking to me in such a informal manner. Besides…at least I’m not a Lilith of the night!” Disgusted, I sneer shaking my head as I turn to get into position, ignoring the eyes on me and burning face. Let’s just get this over with.

“Lilith of the what?” Confused, Hilda turns raising a brow at the grinning gawking Claude, staring in awe at the scene that just occurred.

“Really Hilda hiding there?” Annoyed, I place my hand on my hip.

“Well I’m cheering you on you know from afar.” Weakly, the pinkette smiles.

“Bloody coward,” I grumble under my breath disgusted.

“Hey!” Hilda scowls.

“Something wrong?” Curious, Claude questions.

“Hilda is defensive, it would be best if she was in Ignatz place or at least have Raphael to back him up, or have Ignatz in the forest to help him attack from afar…” Calmly, I explain to him perking Claude’s brow, noting the glint in his eye.

“Wait are you taking this seriously?” Claude smirks.

“Um duh. I am versing my brother aren’t you? This is your house.” I reason to him.

“Not really.” Casually, he shrugs.

“Huh!?” Shocked, I am taken aback.

“I mean the teach is still new you know, so we should…” Claude begins.

“Never underestimate your enemy Claude honestly fine don’t listen to me but don’t come moaning or whining when we lose.” Frustrated, I grumble annoyance etched into my tone, he knows the information well so why is he playing dumb? What does he hope to achieve?

“Not like I do anyway,” Claude mutters under his breathe.

“You do!” Angrily, I bark getting into the position as Hanneman gets into position and so does their professor as the match begins. Scowling, my eyes narrow when the blue lions make the first move, going straight for Ignatz as expected. Swiftly, I intervene as Felix goes in for a quick slice knowing of archer’s weak defence but managing powerful attacks. Swiftly, I cut in as the scared Ignatz recoils back fearful of the blow, only to release a weak whimper as I shove him into the forest terrain, my ears ringing hearing the clang of metal, hearing the sparks flying from our clashing blades as my beady blues meet a pair of ruby red smirking.

Swiftly, I kick him back, hitting the gut taking him aback as he is kicked to the side when I notice Dedue trying to sneak past. I release a quick fire spell a small one due to the quick reaction speed as it hits him, smirking at the effective heat as Ignatz from afar fires at him, knocking him out of the mock battle.

“Sorry but you got in my way,” Smirking, I exclaim as I fire another spell at Felix knocking him out of the competition as we focus on the blue lions. Loudly, I hear the quick squeak from Marianne as Annette attempts a quick spell at Marianne only for her to dodge due to the foliage however as I turn to deal with the mage I am quickly greeted by my ears picking up the swift sound of a branch breaking as I turn pivoting, using the movements of the butt of my spear, spinning my form to block the spear from above, making me turn to look up at the familiar redhead before me.

“We really must stop meeting like this Silvy,” Teasingly, I greet him.

“And miss out on these heartfelt moments? Nah, don’t suppose after the blue lions win this we could get some tea you and me?” Smirking, Sylvain plays along, coyly winking.

“Any shortcake there?” I ask curious as we deliver some blows, Sylvain being on the receiving end as I easily manage to destroy him through distraction by talking.

“Always,” He smirks as I deliver the finishing blow to his chest, hearing the clatter of metal as my spear breaks, knocking both my spear and him out of the battle.

“Still on for that strawberry short cake?” I ask sheepishly as he shakily stands.

“Always Mal always.” Weakly, Sylvain smiles and flees, retreating from the fight. I should get some healing done, wonder if Hilda and Claude are out of there little hidey hole yet? Probably not. Lazy cowards. Urgh, I need to heal up where’s Marianne? Freely, I rush through the forestry fortunately finding Marianne and to my surprise finding Hilda by her side, axe in hand scowling at the professor as I send a quick spell, a fire spell creating the perfect distraction for Hilda to strike only for the professor to easily dodge the strike and lead to a stalemate, axe clashing against sword.

“You’re injured.” Marianne whispers rushing over to my side as I feel her hand on my shoulder feeling a sense of warmth and energy flow through me. “Thanks for the heal,” Breathlessly, I thank her as she smiles nodding only then for me to hear the rustle of leafs as I get into my defensive position, drawing my rapier, my spear broken from my spar with Sylvain however out of the bushes I am greeted by the heavy clang of metal once more. Powerfully, I lunge forward, my blade meeting my brother’s blade as we see ruby red sparks fly from the collision the pair of us dashing backwards, at a distance, waiting for the other to strike only then for me to raise a brow surprised when I dive to the side, noting the arrow fired at Dimitri making him dodge it as Claude appears from the bushes, protectively in front of me as my grip tightens on my sword, finding his interruption unwanted and unneeded.

“Psst your princeliness. You’ve got a thing for Edelgard right? Come on fess up. You’ll feel better,” Lightly, Claude teases.

“Eww! Really Claude!?” Repelled, I scowl at him as he glances owlishly at me sheepishly shrugging.

“What? You wouldn’t give me the details what better way than to go to the source!” Smirking, he defends himself as I huff.

“Claude please. This is no time for idle banter your defences are wide open!” My brother points out.

“That didn’t get to him huh? What a shame. I’ll find a better way to ruffle him up next time,” Claude smirks as he easily dodges my brothers strike as I kick my brother pushing him back however Hilda is quickly disarmed and pushed aside as the professor rushes at Claude.

“Coming up with brilliant schemes I can handle no problem. But I’m not much for fighting. Go easy on me!” Claude greets her smirking.

“…” Silently, the professor remains stone faced making both Claude and I share a uneasy look, both of us glancing at one another than the stone faced demon before us.

“You know that was a joke right? Jeez not so much as a smile…” Claude mutters as he fires releasing an arrow hitting the professor in the shoulder.

“Professor!” Worried, Dimitri calls out rushing over to attack Claude giving me the time to pounce, kicking my brother in the torso to the side saving Claude, only then to feel a sharp thud on my head as I fall to the floor, hearing nothing but muffled sounds as I hit something hard, feeling the sharp pain in my head as my vision goes dark and I black out, having no idea the outcome to the mock battle…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought of doing a prompt challenge would love your ideas for this. Imagine Mallory in the three houses omegaverse AU? I would love your twist on it with Mallory! Her dynamics, her being an omega, beta, alpha would love to know who you think her mate would be! Comment down below your interpretations I'd love to read them and maybe even reply back on them!


	13. Morrigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like always guys love feedback on what you think about Mallory, like what's your favourite ship so far? What headcanons do you have for that couple?

Grimacing, the young girls blue hues stare at the debris of ash, the screaming, the people beneath her dead limp, some feeling their cool now limp hands on her young shaking blooded scarred bruised legs as she continues her run through the fiery flames, her ears ignoring the screaming, the screeching, the crying of children, of mothers, of the elderly as her blade easily silenced the irritating noise, ignoring her burning muscles until feeling the heavy weight of pain engulf her whole, releasing a feral scream at the scene playing before her, feeling time freeze, frozen to stone as a patch of blonde descend down, collapsing to the ground…

“DADDY!!!” Roaring, the young girl screeches, ignoring her aching lungs, ignoring the burn, ache, the flames devouring whole as the thin bruised girl reaches out to the fallen figure collapsing to the floor as the flames slowly begin to draw closer and closer, feeling the blistering heats emitting hit the young girl draw closer and closer. Terrified, her bloodied shaking form collapses to the floor, feeling a wave of emotions. Conflicted, her dilated blues shake stare in utter silence, in utter disbelief, in utter denial as she clings to her father, tears drenching down her pale bloodied features, shaking him.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Weakly, the ragged cough interrupts the girl’s loud ravenous screeches pleading for him as he complies, weakly opening his eyes, his shaking greying blues meeting her strong blues smiling softly sadly at his trembling child in his arms.

“I…I’m sorry I shouldn’t have brought you out here…” Wheezing, he coughs out, crimson slowly leaking out from his cracked lips smiling sadly, pained, guilty.

“Daddy? Don’t go! Please don’t be like mummy! Don’t go!” Desperate, she pleads to him, tears descending down her features, clinging to him, holding him.

“I can’t help it sweetheart I’m sorry. Just know I love you so much. I do, I love you and Dimitri both, no matter the crest you both bare you two are my loving children…” Softly, his bloodied hand weakly reaches out gently placing his hand on her cheek as she whimpers, placing her cheek in his hand, ignoring the faint sludge of crimson now smeared on her cheek as she clings to her father’s dying side, terrified.

“Don’t say that please!” Pleadingly, she begs her father, her voice breaking clinging to him, ignoring the dark red staining her attire, ignoring the iron lingering in the air and ignoring the inevitable fate of the man, she so adored in her arms.

“Morrigan…save them both please…” Softly, he whispers out almost praying to the gods, confusing the young girl until her ears perk up at the click of heels, her eyes widening to find a robed figure looming over her, her blues dilating in fear at the same man that had impaled her father now stood before her, making her release a blood curdling scream, automatically trying to shield the dying man in her arms only then as she prepares for her demise to hear the pained grunt and slick sound of heels, her eye widening to find no pain overwhelming her, finding no scream to have escaped her, finding nothing as slowly, she turns terrified.

Shocked, her blues look up at the masked induvial before her, a woman from her figure as her ears hear through the crackle and hiss of the flames hear the sharp gasps of retreat.

“It’s the storm!”

“She’s here!”

“Run! Report back! Get the elites!”

“I don’t want to die!”

“Run! Argh! I don’t want to die!!”

Shaking, the young girl looks into the bony mask, her eyes recognising the mask as almost bird like the skeletal like mask, marred with red matching the woman’s red kimono like torso attire, wearing a pair of sleek black heeled boot with red soles, matching her black trousers and black feather like cloth dangling down from her torus. Silently, she looks down at the young petrified girl. The little girl’s ears perk up at the dangle of beads, wide eyed to find a thin figure behind the demon, a muscular slender figure, hearing the piercing scream of mercy from a nun pleading for mercy for aid only for her wild wails to be silenced by his slick steel blade. Her blues spot his dark raven locks tied into a long braided ponytail, numerous beads and feathers braided interwoven into his hair, similar to the demon before her, wielding a blade, his muscular arm bear, revealing crimson ink etched marred into his skin. Traumatised, the girl opens her mouth to scream seeing the numerous dead bodies behind the two, blood coating each of their blades, unfazed by the pungent stench of death and crimson that is until she notes a familiar bundle of blonde in her arms, unconscious.

“D-Dim-” The girl reaches out about to save her brother bravely only then to release a choked gasp, blood spurting out from the young girls mouth, hearing the crack of bone as she falls limp in the arms of the mysterious figure, unaware of the matching troops coming in to do damage control….

Many things would have scarred a child the dead bodies, the burning searing flames devouring Duscur but no the singular thing, the moment that scarred, that had been etched that had been marred into my memory had been her…that singular woman. Her hair as black as the ash and soot clouds suffocating the lungs of the many screaming for help and those screaming for blood and her eyes, her eyes blood red as red as a demons, a monsters, a creature of inhuman nature…

Groaning, I cradle my head at the foul memory playing back in my mind as I force myself up, hissing at my blurry vision slowly tightening as I find myself in Manuela’s office, groaning at the sharp pain in my temple.

“You are awake thank the goddess!” Brightly, the young girl with bright green hair greets making me frown at the colour reminding me of neon broccoli almost.

“Um…you are?” Confused, I question, my muscle tense just cause she’s a kid means nothing to me, for all I know she could have a knife behind her back and was about to attack me as I slept.

“Oh dear where are my introductions? I am Flayn a pleasure to meet you,” Politely, she bows as my eyes peer over her back as she bows, finding no dagger but still…

“Yeah…” I mutter warily.

“You came in bad shape fortunately your house captain came in carrying you…” Happily, Flayn informs me.


	14. Cress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What supports of Mallory's are you looking forward to and why?

“Claude?” I quirk a brow, feeling tired to exasperated to deal with the small child with the weird hair colour of green after she informs me of Claude’s so called heroism of taking me back resulting in us losing, great, just great. Thanks to those idiots for retreating we loss the match and just because I fell they decided to retreat. Tch knowing them they used my injury as an excuse, saying something like they were too distressed from my fall or some pitiful pathetic excuse of a reason, disgusted, I shake my head at my boiling blood.

“Indeed, he and Hilda seemed quite worried along with your brother also a scary looking giant,” Flayn smiles as I chuckle at her description of Dedue.

“Yeah…look kid,” I begin trying to get her to leave so I can change and return to training.

“I am not child nor as you refer to kid. I am a…” Angrily, she pouts as I arch a brow at her bratty mannerisms.

“I really don’t care. Look I got to go,” Tiredly, I cradle my head shaking it as I stand up, beginning to change back into my attire.

“Where? You don’t have class today…” Flayn quirks her head to the side perplexed as my eyes narrow how does she know my timetable? Warily I feel my muscles tense as I stand, getting out of bed.

“How long was I out?” I question her putting my shirt on double checking all over.

“A week.” Flayn responds making my eyes widen in horror.

“A week!? No Cress!!” Panicked, I hiss through my teeth at the lack of routine of schedule for Cress she’s going to be so mad, she may even go mental without her routine it’s going to be hell to put her back into routine.

“Cress? You really shouldn’t be moving,” Befuddled, Flayn calls out to me but it falls to deaf ears.

“Just watch me!” I call out opening the door and storming out ignoring the vocals calling out to me and some murmurs as I rush over to the stables, my heart racing, my mind marching, my heart trembling in fear for Cress. She must be so scared, so confused, so worried. Loudly, I hear the feared screech of Cress, my eyes wide at the scene of Cress being forcefully tugged out of her stable terrified of the two strangers dragging her out.

“W-WOAH!!” The girl Leonie or something holds her reigns trying to tug her out as my eyes widen when Cress wails, roaring as she threatens Leonie with her hooves making Leonie scowl, kneeling down attempting to continue her tug of war with Cres as I note to my annoyance Lorenz shouting at Leonie, not helping in the slightest just commanding useless orders.

“Get that beast behaved right now!” Lorenz orders.

“Why not try helping us Lorenz!?” Angry, Leonie barks at the noble.

“I am by guiding you, for it is the commoners place to…” Lorenz begins.

“What the hell is going on here!?” Furious, I bark at the two breaking the tension as all eyes turn to my fuming form.

“Ah welcome back Mallory, just in time now you can see how magnificently we have raised your Pegasus,” Happily, Lorenz bows to me.

“What did you do to her oh god Cress!?” Horrified, I rush over to her side as she screams crying out in distress as I slowly make my way over to her, gently pushing her back in relieving the terrified Pegasus. I reach out brushing my fingertips through her feathers making her neigh, relieved at the familiar touch as she turns recognising me.

“Could someone help me out here!?” Leonie scowls as she stands dusting herself off.

“Well first off don’t touch the wings!” Annoyed, I bark at her scowling as the idiots try to approach only for Cress to screech, warning them off as she throws her hooves out at them, scaring them slightly.

“Oh for the love of…step down now!” Exasperated, I bark at the two brushing them aside to approach the neighing Cres, baring her teeth and hooves as a warning until seeing me approach as I slowly do. Gradually, I reach out to her shushing her moderately.

“It’s okay Cress it’s just me, I know I took a while sorry about that buddy,” Gently, I apologise as she whines, nuzzling my cheek making me smile as I return the gesture, smiling softly.

“Thank the goddess…” Flayn whispers relieved.

“That horse is really something.” Leonie whispers exhausted.

“Well first off it’s a Pegasus she doesn’t usually get these angsty, I mean she is wary round new people but…what were you feeding her?” I question trying to get to the problem of it.

“Well apples…sugar cubes…” Lorenz lists as I frown.

“How many?” I questions.

“Well your fair share,” Leonie shrugs as I feel my eyes narrow at the vague answer.

“Did you even ride her?” I gawk at the two staring sheepish.

“Of course not one of us are riders and besides it’s scary up there,” Weakly, Lorenz smiles with a sheepish Leonie as I feel my eye twitch.

“Then of course she’d be like this she’s a ball of energy right now, no, no, no, her teeth must be a mess, her body build, her braids oh no, no, no.” Panicking, I freak out over her horrible state thanks to my lack of a presence this past week.

“Well sorry we don’t really know how to raise one,” Bitterly, Leonie scowls arms crossed.

“No, it’s not your fault.” I dismiss her not seeing her sharp glare as I focus on Cress.

“I wasn’t apologising,” Snidely, Leonie remarks but I ignore her.

“You didn’t know. Welp got no choice,” I mutter dismissing the morons.

“Wh-what are you doing you just woke up!” Calmly, I put on Cress’ saddle, getting on top of her preparing for flight.

“Making sure Cress here gets the break she needs,” Simply, I shrug getting into position.

“W-wait hold on!” Feebly, Flayn cries out but it’s too late as we take off, me grinning excited as I catch up with Cress, making up for lost time.

“See ya!!!”


	15. Honest Views

“What on earth were you thinking flying around with your injuries!?” Loudly Seteth demands from me as I sit down at his desk, him yelling as I remain unfazed, looking out at the people below. “I just bashed my head in, nothing major just a minor headache,” I dismiss waving it off.

“It could have been worse!” He accuses as I roll my eyes.

“But it wasn’t and you honestly thought I’d just leave Cress like that the stat she was in?” Annoyed, I argue my case.

“I apologise for that,” Tired, Seteth agrees bowing his head in shame.

“You apologies will do nothing, she was a mess, her braids were oily, her teeth rotting, her body was all over the place!” Disgusted, I list off.

“I thought the golden deer could handle it. It was an error of judgement they wanted to help, they bounced at the chance. Lady Rhea though it would be best too,” Seteth agrees making me scowl, rolling my eyes, Rhea has nothing to do with Cress, she has no say in my life.

“They what?” Shocked, I arch a brow as Seteth nods.

“Leonie volunteered said it couldn’t be that bad she raised horses after all and Lorenz was intrigued. Each one of them had a go you see, they even made a timetable,” Seteth informs me as I frown, arms crossed.

“They did?” Gently, I whisper my brow furrowed conflicted.

“Yes courtesy of Claude…” Seteth continues as I frown surprised.

“You’re joking. Him doing all this? Next you’ll tell me Hilda tried,” Scoffing, I shake my head at the thought.

“She did in their defence.” Seteth adds further shocking me.

“Oh…well…Clearly they couldn’t!” Harshly, I snap feeling a wave of emotions I rather not wish to deal with arms crossed.

“I apologise I know how precious the bond between rider and creature can be but you need to trust them,” Softly, he assures me.

“Trust them?” Haughtily, I click my tongue at the thought.

“Yeah look how that went I got knocked out for a week and my Pegasus was in a horrible state I demand to be put back in my homeland, the blue lions.” Regardless, I continue as Seteth frowns, shaking his head.

“We can’t do that Mallory.” Seteth refuses making me curse under my breath.

“And why not?” Angry, I demand from him.

“Listen to me when your brother takes his throne, you will be helping him forge stronger ties with both the alliance and empire.” Calmly, Seteth begins to explain as I frown.

“No I’m meant to protect him.” Sharply, I remind him.

“Protection can be both on the battlefield and outside it-” Seteth begins.

“I know that!” Curtly, I cut him off feeling the rage burn through me.

“Then you should know keeping strong ties with both the empire and alliance matter and from what I have gathered from my information. You clearly hold distaste towards the alliance.” Stoically, Seteth continues as I glower at the floor.

“Of course they are everything we are against they have no real ruler, they vote which could easily be corrupted!” I bark at him, having no idea the pressures of being a ruler or how stupid there idea is do they know how easily corruptible voting can be, at least if a king is corrupt you…shuddering I take in a shaky breathe, grimacing as I take in a heavy gulp at the brief flinch at my thoughts. Briefly seeing him dying in my hands, my shaking form crying screaming, shouting at him to wake up, to arise, to stand up, to tell me everything is going to be okay, to tell Dimitri everything will be alright to…to…

Struggling, I force back the tears moistening in my eyes blinking them back, pushing aside the grief trying to take form, trying to show my weakened state which I refuse. Being left behind, behind abandoned, behind lost again all thanks to that day and seeing someone of the same status as us with no worries, with no sorrow with no hardship. He is poison, he is a anomaly, he is what I hate. A leader must have suffered must have hardships but he doesn’t and if he did he lied about it. How can we want a ruler who lies to their subjects? How can the alliance which is based upon the death of trust between voting trusting both the nobility and commoners to vote yet they still vote for a child who knows nothing of hardship….!?

“But they all get a vote.” Politely, Seteth continues not seeing my state as I force myself to regain composure, shaking my head my grip tightening on my shaking hand.

“Vote? Half of them are either bought or have no idea what they are voting for,” Menacingly, I hiss shaking my head once more in dismay.

“You look down on the people of the alliance that heavily?” Seteth questions making me go still silent.

“I’ve seen the damage of chaos I do not trust the alliance with a pompous leader like Claude you’ve seen have you not!? He is meant to be their future he will destroy it!” Severely, I snap explaining the true reason the alliance will fall, he shouldn’t be a leader he is incapable, he is nothing.

“And you know this?” Seteth scowls.

“He is everything a leader must never be a womanizer, a trouble maker, a nuisance how can someone so irresponsible be a leader?” I gawk at Seteth as he exhales tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose at my valid points. I have seen I have observed I have tested and he failed all of them. He shouldn’t rule.” Honestly, I explain it how it is. Claude is nothing but a child, a womanising prince who has no concept of responsibility and instead using his tactics to lie and cheat his people, the people who vote for him, the people who rely on him, the people who give him the luxuries he has no clue what they do for him and he treats them like rubbish...


	16. Silky Slyvain

“I see so you worry over the alliance,” Patiently, Seteth sighs as I scoff.

“I worry over the people victim to being the subjects of such a weak willed leader…” Infuriated I storm off my brow furrowing at the disappointed sigh of Seteth hearing him whisper out…

“If you only got to know him…the real him.”

The real him? How can I get to know the real him if he keeps lying to me? What’s the point?

“You’re back!” Happily, the voice of Lythesia greets me as I raise a brow at the golden deer smiling at me, weirdly enough.

“Thank the goddess,” I hear Marianne whisper lowly to herself relief evident in her feature.

“Um yeah I’m back.” Awkwardly, I point out frowning as I warily enter the room.

“Welcome back,” Politely, the professor greets me as my brow furrows at the teacher still freaking me out.

“Yeah thanks professor shouldn’t you be teaching the blue lions?” Wary, I question.

“I’m sharing with Manuela.” She reminds me as I furrow my brow.

“Of course you are now would you all quit the gawking? And let’s get these lessons over with,” Tiredly, I grumble as the professor agrees with me, lesson resuming as I settle down in my seat beginning my studies.

Calmly, my blues remaining glued to the book of spells before me as Leonie and Lorenz are out doing their group task of horse riding and such. However as I try to focus I furrow my brow when feeling a set of eyes on me making me frown as I turn to find Iggy, glasses slanted, sputtering when his brown meet my sharp blue as he dives back into his book scared from the intensity of my glare as I shrug him off, returning to my book only then to feel a different set of eyes on me. No I need to focus, I need to…huh? Blinking, I frown at the brief pat on my back hearing the stumble of something. Curious, I peer down to find a crumbled up piece of paper confusing me as I lean down, picking it up, unravelling and smoothing over the paper.

Do you like me?

Yes

Definitely

How could I not?

Seething, I glare down at the piece of paper feeling nothing but and unadulterated wrath. Angrily, I crumble up the pieces of paper, hearing almost the crack of bones from the paper. Furiously, I snatch my quill of NO, scratched all over the piece of paper as I toss it back, hearing the faint wheeze of shock almost as though someone was punched in the gut. I hear the sound of a chair collapsing as all eyes turn to Claude just as the bell toll, signalling the end of class. Quickly, I am the first to stand ignoring the group bustling around Claude. Frowning, my eyes narrow as I past him looking down at him unimpressed as he unravels the paper, getting his clear answer. His greens meet my sharp deadly blue glaring daggers at him, only for me to scowl hatred spewing from it. He smirks at me.

Aggravated, I grumble, feeling eyes on me as Hilda helps him up while I storm out having no time for such trivial things.

“Hey hold on! Malory hold up!” Frowning, I turn to Hilda smiling at me.

Hm? I hum raising a brow at her frowning as the others pile out of the classroom, noting Claude leaning against the entrance of the classroom, listening in as I take a step back, feeling a brief tightness in my chest at the group before me, feeling my breathe quicken.

“We need to celebrate your recovery!” Excitedly Hilda cheers as I frown perplexed by the idea and worried.

“Um…” Nervously, I glance to the side thinking of some sort of excuse to dismiss myself from them.

“Yeah the food will be amazing!” Raphael fists bumps the air making me scowl, feeling my hands ball up into shaking fists.

Um…Fidgeting, I take a step back feeling my chest tighten feeling a bubbling of rage about to erupt.

“I’m in!” Lythesithea agrees causing a twitch of rage to hit me as I take another step back. Why can’t they just leave me alone!? I don’t want to be in this house! I don’t want to be anyway! I don’t want to be near these people! I want…

“Look I…” Shakily, I begin not sure what to do or say as I grimace.

“Mal!” Relief flows through me as I place my hand on my heart at the sound of Sylvain’s voice while my ears hear the groan chorus of the girls frowning at the sight of the redhead while I smile at my saviour.

“Hey Silvy,” Brightly, I smile at him hearing the shocked gasps and looks from the crowd behind which I calmly ignore.

“I believe I owe a certain someone some tea and biscuits,” Cheekily, Sylvain smiles.

“Didn’t you win though?” I question confused.

“Right we did only cause of teach and Dimitri though. Now come on I made sure there was some strawberry shortcake,” Smirking, he offers me.

“You serious?” Serious, I question as he nods.

“Yep. Are you sure you’re not tired? You’ve been running through my mind all day,” Snickering, he laughs as I smile softly giggling as the other girls groans overpower my small chuckle.

“Urgh…Sylvian really that was bad! No girl would never fall for that!” Lythesia intervenes scowling.

“Yeah just leave us alone.” Leonie agrees.

“Leave Mallory alone she clearly isn’t in-” Hilda begins.

“Hahahaahah!!!” Loudly, my laugh cuts Hilda off as I feel all eyes on my giggling form chuckling at the sheer corniness of the joke, the cheese wafting in the air.

Huh!? My ears hear the sharp gasp of other gawking as I continue giggling only making Sylvain’s smile lighter, not seeing the brief frown crossing Claude’s features while he quickly turns away from the scene, his frown his quickly morphs into a smirk attempting to hide such annoyance.

“Alright, I’m in.” Smirking, I agree after having calmed down from my fit of giggles ignoring the gawking eyes on us.

“May I?” Gently, he offers me his arm making me smile softy.

“You may….” I agree sliding my arm through his as he guides me to the tea set area bit where we share a nice cup of tea, ignoring all eyes on us…


	17. Value

“So you left poor Ingrid to fend for herself…” Smirking, my ears hear the clatter of cutlery as I gently place my teacup down upon the matt beneath on the table as Sylvain nods.

“Oh come on she should be used to it by now I mean you don’t complain.” He points out as voraciously; my gloved hand reaches out, slick silver fork in hand, snatching a piece of the strawberry shortcake presented to me.

“That’s cause finding a girl crying is funny to me, Ingrid not so much.” I confess hungrily taking a bite and feeling myself brighten up, smiling gleefully at the sweet taste of vanilla and strawberry causing Sylvain to coo.

“Yeah you know with a face like that from such a sweet cake people would be surprised by your morbid humour.” Sylvain points out as I shrug at the backhanded compliment.

“I’m not morbid I just find the joy in things most people don’t. I find the good in a bad situation,” Peacefully, I defend myself feeling giddy from the heaven that is this beauty of a cake.

“I remember when I was younger you wouldn’t talk to me for a whole month until I got you that cake…” Cheekily, Sylvain brings up.

“That was some cake…” Fondly, I smile at the memory.

“Still feel bad for getting you ill.” Sylvain slumps in his seat at the memory.

“It wasn’t your fault. Glenn was teaching me a few manoeuvres on his Pegasus. No one would have known your javelin would have hit.” Steadily, I tell him, remembering the day me begging Glenn to go on his Pegasus where he showed me all sorts only then for the javelin hit, causing us both to fall and sadly I had fallen into the lake. I was stuck inside for a whole week, that cold killed me, I frown at the memory shaking my head as I take another piece of cake.

“You could have died.” Sylvain frowns.

“But I didn’t besides even if I did…” I shrug trailing off taking another bite out of my piece.

“Hey don’t say that!” Sylvain frowns as I sigh tiredly.

“But still those girls of yours, it’s their fault. To me it is I mean she was foolish enough to fall head over heels for a womanizer as well as a guy she met only once,” I shrug.

“Hey I’m right here,” Sylvain frowns.

“Besides if you fall for such terrible pick-up lines like that it’s your fault,” Regardless, I continue.

“Women can be so cruel,” Sylvain sighs.

“I don’t know about that,” Innocently, I shrug.

“This coming from the girl that rolled Dimitri down a hill of snow turning him into a snowball as he was pleading for help,” Sylvain points out snickering.

“Oh yeah. Now that was a good winter,” Nostalgically, I smile at the memory.

“You were a bully of a sister you know that?” Teasingly, he tells me.

“Hey at least I didn’t try to kill him.” I shrug.

“Ouch low blow Mal, Pained,” Sylvain frowns.

“Sorry, sorry,” Guilty, I sigh lowering my head, I shouldn’t have mentioned his brother urgh I’m a moron.

“Nah its cool, it’s refreshing being able to talk this knowing you wouldn’t fall for my looks,” Bashfully, he recovers himself.

“As lovely as you are we all know the fate of marriage will be. Me marrying some rich noble prince or getting hitched off to some random noble.” I wave it off taking a sip of the tea, grimacing at the use of chamomile, finding it too…waxy in my taste buds if that makes sense, then again I’ve never been a lover of what most herbal ingredients nobles use but simply grinned and bear with it.

“See that’s what a normal princess does but considering its you, I wouldn’t be surprised if things changed.” Sylvain smirks.

“I am going to take that as a compliment Silvy but seriously you should thank Ingrid give her a gift,” Honestly, I tell him.

“A date?” Insolently, he winks as I note the faint fear in his eyes, making my smile soften knowing of Sylvain’s slight crush on Ingrid since we were kids but with Glenn…frowning, I note my shaking hand, lowering it hiding from sight at the brief thought.

“If you’re bold enough.” I shrug.

“Hey!” Embarrassed, he frowns.

“Just saying I mean you did flirt with her grandmother oh and that guy who you thought was a girl,” Snorting, I chuckle at the memory of the ruby red faced Sylvain.

“Mallory shuuut up!!” Whining, he pout only making me giggle.

“You’re mean you know that,” He huffs, leaning against the palm of his hand.

“I like to call myself entertaining,” Innocently, I shrug.

“Meeann,” He insists leaning in.

“Entertaining. Now if you would excuse me I got some studying to do…” Politely, I smile standing up after finishing my cake and tea as he smiles, standing up, going to no doubt flirt with some other foolish girls as I decide to go get some fresh air.

“What’s that Duscur scumbag doing?”

“Bet that dirty Duscur is poisoning the flowers.”

“I still can’t believe he has the nerve to walk side by side by the prince and princess…”

Scowling, my sharp glare silencing the group huddled watching Dedue tend to the flowers as I approach the green house, ignoring my sharpened blues glaring at them, ignoring the trembling fist, eager to snap their necks one by one as I ignore the brief flush of re at the thought. They know nothing and yet still dodge Dedue, scumbags.

“P-Princess! It’s-” One of them notices me as I brush past them.

“I suggest you leave before I cut out your tongues for such distrustful words…” Coldly, I spit out the words, venom evident in my tone as they flinch back fearful.

“B-But princess,” One of the fools tries to fight back only to flinch from my sharp glare.

“Are you questioning me!?” Harshly, I demand from the feeble scaredy cat.

“N-No…of course not your majesty!” Whimpering, he cries out.

“That’s what I thought.” Smugly, I smirk as I watch the scared group disperses and flees. Grumbling, I shove my hands in my pockets entering the garden finding Dedue tending to some flowers.

“Your majesty you’re alright,” Relieved, Dedue smiles at me.

“Of course I am Dedue sorry for worrying you,” Apologetically, I smile.

“Your majesty mustn’t be so reckless.” He informs me as I frown.

“Not my fault those morons don’t know strategy or even how to fight,” Annoyed, I scoff turning away.

“They put on a good fight.” Dedue says as I glance at the flower he is tending, my eyes softening at the familiar beautiful flower, remembering many of them crushed beneath my feet before while others of the similar variety were brunt to a crisp, seeing one now, alive and well, bringing a soft smile of hope to my lips at the flower.

“A good fight they had archers out in the open not even hiding them, strategy my ass,” I scoff my hand shaking reaching out to the flower only to jolt back shaking my head seeing my trembling hand. I turn my back to the flower, I don’t deserve to touch it, not after destroying everything besides with my strength who knows what could happen, I can’t risk it, I cant.

“They are still learning.” Softly, he assures me.

“Foolish mistakes like that lose lives Dedue, lose loved ones, lose…” Pained, I trail off arms crossed.

“Your highness,” Dedue begins worried.

“Sorry this isn’t a topic you would want to talk about,” Guilty, I raise my hand in shame.

“It is fine. Like I have said in the past your highness you are a kind person however you are also reckless due to the urge to save lives you do not put value on your life.” Dedue tells me as I frown.

“But I don’t have any value.” Simply, I argue perplexed, it’s always been Dimitri has been and always will be.

“That is incorrect you have value your highness. Yours and your highnesses kindness helped me become the person that I am and gave me a new life. You do care for your people but please do not keep punishing yourself by devaluing your life,” Dedue informs me as I shake my head.

Dedue…I have taken too many lives to be of value…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mal, what did you think of this chapter? Love to know how you lot feel about Mal and what supports you are looking forward too!


	18. Worthless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions to ask me about this book, my other books or myself as a person message me the question so I can put it in the Q&A coming up this Sunday I believe with Emirai: https://www.quotev.com/story/12368387/Then-Theres-You 

“She has no Blaiddyd crest, she serves no value no purpose!”

“She is my daughter!” Firmly, the voice of the king rings out in the throne room alone, isolated no one to hear but the timid ears of a curious blonde, her grip tightening on the book labelled tales of the dark flier tightly in her grasp now shaking. All the little girl had wanted was for her father to read her and Dmitri their bed time story, she had won today’s rock paper scissors, much to her brother’s pouting, but she won nevertheless. So she had waited for her father to finish his royal duties then help set the two up for bed that is until…

“My king please!” Pleadingly, his advisor Cordelia beseeches.

“Dimitri is fond of her and so am I.” Calmly, he informs her.

“But she must have a purpose!” His advisor, another one of the many reasons.

“She does to be Dimitri’s sister and to protect him.” Pained, the young girl’s blues dilate from her father’s words her bright blues darkening at the true cause for his birth, her true purpose, her true goal in life, her brother.

Protect him…is that what I must do. Is that my purpose? To serve, to protect to guard the life…that’s right I don’t have a crest…I’m of no importance, I am nothing compared to my brother he means more, he matters more; he is the future to this kingdom, a future I must deliver….

Quietly, the girl bows her head, her blue glimmering freshly coated with tears as she quickly flees from the throne room, rushing into her room startling the confused Dimitri, furrowing his brow as he turns to the other side by his own, perplexed by her sudden decision. Longingly, he pats the empty side of his bed, looking out at his sister confused.

“Mal?” Gently, Dimitri calls out to her as the sniffles and brief outline of quaking ceases confusing the oblivious boy.

“Yeah…” The sound of sniffling echoes in the room as Dimitri perks up confused as he notices the quaking outline of his sisters.

“Where’s Daddy?” Confused, Dimitri whispers.

“He…he isn’t coming he had a meeting.” Abruptly, she cuts off her brother surprising the young prince, flinching back hurt from her words.

“Oh…are you okay?” Perplexed, Dimitri leans in hurt to see his sister quivering under the covers, hearing the faint sniffles of sobbing.

“Of course I am.” Tightly, she smiles using the dark of the room to hide her ruby red bags beneath her eyes.

“Then why are you sleeping all the way over there?” Softly, he question looking down his hands balling up the fabric beneath him, pained to not have her by his side.

“Cause I’m a grown up, I’m not a kid anymore Dimitri, big kids don’t sleep with other kids!” Rudely, she snaps at her brother making him wince, bowing his head fearful, and pained by her cruel words.

“O-Oh…n-night…” Disappointed, Dimitri lowers his head, unaware of the aggrieved expression of Mallory curling in on herself.

“Night.” Tightly, Mal responds falling into the dark depths of her dreams, tears pouring down her features. I’m sorry Dimitri, I’m so sorry…

Calmed, I smirk as I sit down in the dining hall, finding no one present much to my relief seems this nifty timetable of mine was right. Now I can relax, eat, and study alone, no annoying voices, no nagging noises, no one to interrupt my me time, perfect. I get out my book, opening it as I lean in beginning to read it, taking in a few piece of my food bestowed upon me by the staff as I begin focusing.

“Well, well didn’t expect to find you here…” Brightly, the sound of Claude’s voice greets me earning a twitching brow from me as I scowl, trying to ignore him in order to focus on reading.

“What do you want Claude?” Exasperated, I demand from the fool.

“Aren’t you meant to be having tea with your little Silvy?” Teasingly, he smirks.

“If you mean Sylvain then yeah I did.” Easily, I correct the fool.

“Aw come on you like him don’t you the truth will set you free,” Teasingly, Claude leans in as I frown.

“Well yeah of course I like him.” Justly, I confess.

“You do?” Astonished, Claude blinks.

“I wouldn’t be hanging around with him if I didn’t besides I’ve known the guy for years…” I reason.

“Oh come on you know what like I mean, you know you love him.” Smirking, Claudel leans in as I frown at the scent of exotic spices in his warm breathe graze my face.

“Oh in a sense I suppose I do, he is like family to me the same for Ingrid and Felix.” I tell him.

“That isn’t what I meant and you know it…come on if you want I can help you get him think of it like a little peace offering from me,” Slyly, Claude offers.

“Why are you doing this?” Unimpressed, I question him.

“Doing what?” Innocently, he flutters his eyelashes making me scowl.

“Lying to my face.” I growl, annoyance etched into my tone.

“What are you talking about Mal?” Claude questions confused as I scowl at the use of my nickname.

“From the moment I met you, you’ve done nothing but give false smiles and lie or be so secretive why? A leader should trust their allies, should trust them, the people are trusting you with their lives at stake. They give their lives for you in battle, they pay their taxes for your luxuries with women and food, it would only be common courtesy for you to return that trust,” Stoically, I explain to him noting his greens lighting up surprised almost amazed.

“You try trusting people that want you dead.” Claude exclaims making me furrow my brow confused but scowl, probably another lie, a pity lie at that, I refuse to fall down like the rest of those weak willed fools.

“Not all of them do and the other half I can’t blame them. Excuse me; I have lost my appetite…” Calmly, I finish my speech pushing myself off the table and standing.

“Wait Mallory hold on…” Claude calls out as I stop, back turned to him.

“I don’t have time to deal with such trivialities.” Icily, I tell him making him flinch as I leave the child, needing to get away from the fool.

Get to know the real him, yeah look how that went down, he is nothing but a child, a baby, a new-born who will soon lead the alliance and my poor brother must have to deal with such a stuck up selfish brat, the kingdom will suffer greatly not as bad as the alliance but I feel nothing but pity for these poor subjects having such a weak willed leader. I need to train, get this anger out.

Sweating, I feel my lungs burn, my muscles aching as I feel the rain of teardrops cascading down my skin. I feel the blazing burning sun above the training grounds as I continue my movements, my manoeuvres with my spear, Ingrid providing good practice as we deflect, counter blows after blow, hearing the clash of metal, ignoring the eyes on us. Eventually, Ingrid gives in, saying she needs a break heading to the shower inviting me but I let her go on ahead, deciding to do some extra drills….

*That's right guys, Mallory doesn't have a crest, bless what did you think of that reveal? What did you think of Lambert? Also I was asked the other day of Mallory in the three houses omegaverse would love your ideas. Their dynamic, gender? You can choose who Mallory's partner is in this if you want, it's up to preference. I would happily respond to them and may even update another chapter.*


	19. Feeble Flirt

Quietly, the creaking of the door to the twin room echoes as tiredly, the tall figure of the king arrives smiling smoothly and lovingly at his two sleeping children. His ears hear the slow breathing of his children as he smiles sadly at the two, a part of him feeling guilty for his neglect towards them as he goes over to Dimitri, lightly stroking his blonde locks, just like his. Joyfully, he smiles to see his son so at peace only then for him to stop, his blood tuning ice cold as his ears hear the faint sniffle of sobs rushing down.

“Mallory…” Concerned, the king gently approaches, his blues widening pained to see her sniffling form, in a deep entrance like state of slumber but the crystal tears cascading down her form, louder than any words she could ever utter. Pained, he furrows his brow at the sight, lost not sure what to do, not wishing to wake her up out of fear of her not returning to sleep. Kindly, he reaches out combing his fingertips through her long wild locks, a small sad smile on his features when he leans down, affectionately placing his lips upon the crest of her crown, her forehead.

He hears the silent sobs diminish as he reluctantly leaves her sighing sadly as briefly, he sees a familiar woman before him, slumbering so peacefully despite the heavy burden upon both their shoulders. A burden that both tore and destroyed the family they both could have had if they had been serious if they hadn’t been born with such heavy pressures upon them, if they had been selfish if they had the chance, if they had the courage to…but they didn’t and here they are now…one who knows where while the other stays, ruling a kingdom that ruined his family.

“Hello, Felix. I see you're here to train as well.” Warmly, Dimitri enters the training hall, approaching Felix during his training as he turns to scowl at the prince.

“Go away. Just looking at your face makes me wanna retch,” Coldly, Felix orders his prince.

“Heh. With that mouth of yours, you grow more like your brother every day,” Dimitri smiles softly making Felix scowl.

“Shut up. And stop walking around on your hind legs. You're not fooling me,” Felix barks at him.

“I cannot fathom why you seem to hate me so,” Dimitri confesses disheartened.

“Because I know what you really are—a beast, craving blood,” Disgusted, Felix sneers venom evident in his tone.

“A beast craving blood, am I? I assume you're speaking of the events two years ago. Last time we met outside the academy?” Dimitri recalls bitterly.

“I am. The way you suppressed that rebellion... It was ruthless slaughter and you loved every second. I remember the way you killed your victims. How you watched them suffer. And your face...that expression. All the world's evil packed into it. That was our first battle. I remember it vividly.” Felix mutters under his breath, disdain evident in his features.

“My sister was there too. I don’t hear you remarking about my sister’s brutality,” Dimitri remarks noting Felix’s ruby reds sharpen, almost threating the prince.

“Your sister is different…she shows remorse for her actions, Oh, something wrong? Go ahead and deny it, you wild boar.” Defiantly, Felix rebukes.

“I deny nothing, Felix.” Dimitri shrugs.

“Well then. I suppose the Dimitri I once knew died during that slaughter in Duscur, along with my brother while Mallory was the real survivor of Duscar…” Felix glowers, shaking his head enraged.

“Perhaps you're right to an extent.” Dimitri sighs.

“An extent…?” Insulted, Felix scowls.

“Mallory died that day Felix she changed. You may not realize it but she murdered many more people than I.” Softly, Dimitri tells him pain evident in his features.

“She did not! She isn’t like you, she knows when to give, she is kind, she is strong and most of all, she is burdened with having to keep a boar like you safe, a shame. Hmph. Hurry up and get out of my sight. I don't make a habit of talking to beasts.” Sneering, Felix hisses at him, turning on the heel of his foot storming off as tiredly Dimitri leaves the training grounds, the two separating unaware of the blonde figure approaching…

“Ah Mallory it is a pleasure to see her,” Groaning, I feel my brow twitch at the obnoxious pompous voice of Lorenz.

“What do you want Lorenz?” Grumpily, I greet the snob, having no time for politics.

“I was wondering if you could accompany me to tea someone of our status I thought it best to talk,” Politely, he offers.

“And why is that?” Sceptical, I question him.

“I have heard you share my worry of Claude being the alliance leader,” Lorenz begins earning a groan from me, already seeing where this is going.

“So?” Annoyed, I huff, my grip tingeing on my spear as I hear the faint crack of metal making me quickly loosen my grip feeling it on the verge of collapse.

“I was hoping we could talk more its relieving to hear from a sane mind,” Smiling, Lorenz exclaims.

“And by sane mind you mean something of connections to use,” I point out.

“I beg your pardon?” Surprised, Lorenz exclaims.

“Oh don’t play dumb Lorenz you want to get close to me, hopefully marry me in order to use my ties of the kingdom to steal Claude’s position,” Tiredly, I explain to him.

“Now that isn’t, let’s not rush things now but come you see me as a better leader do you not?” Lorenz argues.

“Hah no!” Scoffing, I shake my head at the thought.

“P-Pardon!?” Surprised, Lorenz blinks.

“Hah no! You’re worse.” Bluntly, I tell him.

“W-Worse?” Shocked, Lorenz is taken aback.

“Lorez although you do provide good knowledge for the alliance you would be best suited an advisor at best if you got rid of that superiority complex of yours,” Honestly, I tell him.

“Superiority? Lorenz frowns still lost.

“The alliance is based on voting.” Calmly, I begin.

“Yes…” Lorenz nods.

“The alliance is more open to both commoners and nobility in contrast to the kingdom. With your lack of respect towards commoners you could never be a leader. The people come first that is the key to a good strong leader at least with Claude, he sees people not through their status you on the other hand do not.” Annoyed, I confess.

“W-Well…” Nervously, Lorenz begins fidgeting.

“Am I wrong?” Proudly, I challenge him.

“Perhaps if we had some tea we can chat…” Anxiously, he proposes.

“No thanks. Now I suggest you go.” I reject him swiftly moving my wrist performing a few movements with my spear.

“And why is that?” Lorenz ponders.

“Because if you don’t either Dedue or my brother are going to chase you down.” Casually, I gesture to the two guys approaching from behind my brother, scowling with Dedue remaining stoically wary.

“Sister is everything alright?” Gently, I feel Dimitri’s hand on my shoulder.

“Yes don’t worry Dimitri.” I assure him.

“Are you sure he isn’t bothering you?” Dedue frowns.

“It’s cool, Lorenz was just leaving weren’t you Lorenz?” Sharply, I order him.

“O-Oh YES!! G-Good day gentlemen, princes, your highness…” Feebly, he nods and flees, leaving us to continue training…


	20. Braid Boy

Focused, I continue my movements burning through my aching muscle and blood as I continue my movements of the sword. “Are you sure you won’t join us sister?” Politely, my brother questions me as he and Dedue turn to leave.

“If would be best for you to rest your highness,” Dedue advises.

“I’m fine just a couple more minutes.” I dismiss them.

“Very well if that’s what you want…” My brother gives in as Dedue bows and the two leave making me sigh relieved. Good now I can relax and maybe do some real training…

“Look at you training so diligently…” Annoyingly, I am greeted by the familiar voice as I turn to the smirking Claude leaning against the entrance pillar of the training grounds, arms crossed.

“And look at you…lazing about again.” Dryly, I remark twirling the blade in my hand.

“Nothing wrong with a break now and again.” Chuckling, Claude joins my side much to my annoyance grasping hold of his own blade.

“As long as they aren’t bothered by hindrances maybe.” I hint trying to get him to leave as I twirl my blade, my brow furrowing at his grip.

“Fair maiden you wound me,” Jokingly, he places his hand on his chest.

“If only it can kill you.” Grumpily, I huff earning a chuckle from the dumbass.

“Oh come you’d miss me if I’d die.” Smirking, he teases me.

“It would certainly be more quiet.” I turn my back doing my movements once more ignoring him, hoping for him to leave.

“Mal about last time. I won’t lie befriending you would be good for the alliance due to your ties to the kingdom but I’m being honest with you, just look at me…” Softly, Claude tells me earning a groan of irritation from me. I reluctantly turn to scowl, my blues gazing into his greens, raising a brow finding no gleam. Finding his dark greens glaring sternly into mine making me frown at the genuine seriousness in his tone.

“Huh, you are being honest.” Impressed, I raise a brow at his soft smirk, gentle no mischief none of it.

“What do you mean?” Claude arches a brow.

“Where I grew up. I was lied to throughout my childhood.” Calmly, I begin.

“Lied?” Claude sits down on the steps of the training round as I focus on the dummy before me striking at it.

“Yes my father told me I was Dimitri’s sister,” I tell him.

“But you are…” Claude furrows his brow leaning in eager to know.

“Half.” I correct him.

“Half?” Claude arches a brow surprised.

“Indeed it would seem my mother quickly abandoned me as soon as I was born. I had no clue neither did Dimitri, my father knew of course as well as his close alliances but I never knew nor did Dimitri.” I explain to him.

“Seriously?” Blinking, Claude is taken aback as I shrug.

“Yeah. Due to that well the staff never wished to serve me, heck one of them, my nanny I believed was vindictive towards me, always reminding me along with the staff members how I was a simple spare. I was nothing but a scapegoat for Dimitri, my purpose is to protect him and such. If someone tried to stab him I would take the blow, I was nothing in comparison to Dimitri.” I inform Claude noting his furrowed brow.

“But that…” Annoyed, Claude opens his mouth to argue.

“It’s true. And they are right, that is my purpose, my role, my duty, a duty I must and will fulfil. One day I learned the truth of my heritage when one of the nannies, finally spilled the beans gossiping to the other staff, mentioning something of my dirty blood or something…” Seriously, I state my purpose, my motive noting Claude’s eyes soften looking pained from my words.

“Mal I didn’t…” Claude begins as I note the genuine pain in his tone.

“How would you? You never asked besides it didn’t matter to me I never wished to rule. The only thing I feared was how the others viewed me, people like Silv, Ingrid and Felix but they never cared even when it came to light they still saw me as their friend and that made me treasure them more,” Casually, I tell him twirling my sword in my hand, feeling Claude’s eyes on me.

“So the reason you hang around them more…” Claude begins scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s because I trust them. It’s because they are like family to me, the only family I have left,” I mutter out bitterly.

“What about your uncle? Isn’t he ruling?” Claude enquires.

“We…don’t get along. He would often if he had the chance send me off or us on some adventure. Sometimes trying to marry me off,” I exclaim tiredly.

“Marry you I feel sorry for the husband…” Cheekily, Claude smiles as I roll my eyes.

“Tch at least I know about loyalty.” I turn to him earning a hum of curiosity.

“Your family, you believe in harems is that not it?” Disgusted, I mutter out.

“They do me not so much.” Claude confesses.

“Oh really?” I raise a brow.

“You seem surprised.” Claude points out.

“A womanizer flirt like you doesn’t seem to show it. If anything you relish it. We’ve all seen you go out drinking and coming back tipsy, it’s disgraceful for a future leader to act so rashly,” Seething, I spit out turning to him, leaning in, my breathe brushing against his own but he acts unfazed, smirking coyly at me as I ignore the burn in my cheeks.

“Aww are you jealous? Do you crave my attention you only had to ask and I’d come jumping!” Claude promises, leaning in his hot breath grazing my own, my blues narrowing when I see his green hues filled with mischief and something else I cannot identify, glancing down at my lips.

“Jumping off a bridge?” I retort making him chuckle as I lean back, revolted by his sheer presence.

“Let me guess not a fan,” He leans into the palm of his hand.

“It’s gluttonous. But still, my uncle and I…We have opposing views,” Awkwardly, I begin stilling my movements just after having returned to training but struggling, thanks to the fool behind me.

“You know….I didn’t exactly come from a luxury life like most people of noble blood,” Casually, Claude teases leaning back, arms behind head.

“Oh really?” I pivot turning to him as he smirks coyly, enjoying the attention making me frown sceptical.

“Yeah, I mean well where I come from I’m not everyone’s favourite,” Tightly, he smiles as I note the pain in his green hues, noting the lack of a glint he’s being serious.

“What do you mean?” Curious, I quirk my head to the side making his smirk widen.

“Well I could tell you more…” Teasingly, he leans in his warm breath grazing my features as I furrow my brow disappointed.

“But you’re not going too are you.” Annoyed, I grumble crossing my arms leaning back as he smirks victoriously.

“What else would we have our little chats about; now that I know you want to know more about me just gives you incentive for our little chats don’t you think?” Teasingly, he argues.

“Or you’re lying to me again.” Exhausted, I groan, shaking my head hands on hip, exasperated with the future alliance leader…

“I’m not lying this time, I can only promise you that,” Smirking coyly, he promises placing his hands on my wrist bringing both of our hands together, giving me a gentle squeeze as I frown, feeling the paranoia flowing through me soften at the genuine look in his eye, no glint, no smirk, none of it, he’s being genuine…

“Urgh…I suppose I have no choice.” Defeated, I slump my shoulder earning a small laugh from him.

“Yep now mind telling me how to wield a sword,” Playfully, he requests as I frown.

“You know how I saw you wield one.” I point out perplexed.

“Aww were you staring at me you’re not the first.” Boastfully, he smirk as I roll my eyes thankfully having adjusted to people like him courtesy of Sylvain.

“Someone has to make sure you’re not poisoning some poor fool.” I sigh approaching him as he stands, helping him adjust to the sword.

“Is the world ending or did you just make a joke?” Smirking, he raises a brow, his greens looking down at my narrowed blues.

“Don’t let it get to your head braid boy,” Warningly, I growl only then for the loud clatter of breaking iron to snap making both of our features to turn dumbfounded. Lost, we stare down owlishly at the sword broken in half, an awkward silence looming in the air.

“Did you just…?”

“You don’t tell people about this I won’t tell them about your poisoning attempts…” Hurriedly, I state the deal as the two of us fall into a heavy silence of agreement, me swiftly replacing the sword as I help tutor him into the art of swordplay…


	21. Dangerous Deformity

Loudly, the roar of flames consume everything before me, my ears hearing the crisp cries of help, feeling the scorching horrendous heat consume my entire being. I watch helpless, still as those scream for aid their bloodied, scarred, banged limbs reaching out to me for support. I simply stand there, blood smeared upon my pale cheek as I am helpless to watch those innocent fall limp allowing the hungry crunch of flames to slowly approach their limbs, their blooded forms attempting to reach out crawling, attempting to flee from the hungry hues but failing miserably, their futile efforts falling in vain as my lifeless blues stare at the beautiful flowers being burnt to a crisp. Their once pristine pure snow white petals soon being tainted into pitch black, withering in on itself as it curls in on itself dying, withering, silently screaming its demise…

“Help…”

“Someone help me…”

“Help…daddy…Glenn…don’t go.”

“Who would help such a weakling like you? If you don’t get strong you’ll die the weak die and the strong thrive. You’ll die soon enough you crestless child…unwanted child; I abandoned you for you were weak. You were left behind, you weren’t strong enough…you never will be without a crest.”

“Mallory!”

“H-Huh?” Blinking, I snap out of my daze blinking multiple times my blues stare down at the quiet pond of the academy, noting the faint ripple from the commotion above. I note the faint distant black figures of fish swimming about the place, my ears hearing the faint muffled splash beneath as I turn my head from the pond to look into the cold unfeeling mask of blue that is the teacher, great, the professors’ here just what I needed.

“May I help you professor?” I question hiding my annoyance at the sight of the freak show.

“Are you okay?” Professor questions me her features unreadable.

“I’m fine why do you ask?” Curious, I question.

“I had heard from Claude of you freezing and zoning out of class lately. I was hoping we could have a chat,” The professor brings up making me scowl.

“Claude of course,” Annoyed, I grumble at the tattletale.

“He seems concerned,” Regardless, she tells me as I roll my eyes.

“He’s concerned for the princess not me. A understandable but pointless reason,” Tiredly, I reason.

“You can’t think like that.” She frowns much to my annoyance as she takes a seat next to me, her legs joining mine in dangling down from the wooden platform.

“What the truth?” Scoffing, I argue.

“The entire world isn’t out to get you.” She informs me.

“Heh if they did they would be sorely disappointed.” I shrug careless.

“Why do you wear that glove?” Intrigued, Professor enquires as I feel my blood turn icy cold, my muscles tense worried.

“Don’t know I just remember when I was very young Dad or well father wanted to talk to me and gave me the glove, had it ever since, never take it off unless you know baths and stuff,” Casually, I shrug, my blues gazing down at the slick black leather gloves, ignoring the sharp pain in my chest.

“You know he’s the one who gave me this glove,” Softly, I add fondly a small sad smile crossing my lips.

“Why do you have only one?” Professor asks as I shrug.

“Don’t know, dad just gave me the one insisted I wear it on my hand in public. Think it’s for my weapon arm, it was for my birthday…” Gently, I whisper remembering that fond day.

“Daddy what’s wrong?” Gently, my young self-questioned, my bright blues looking into a similar shade wearing my navy blue long sleeved dress with a snow white collar underneath, matching my pearl white leggings as my black dolly shoes clicked against the ruby red carpet of my father’s private quarters him. Smiling gently, mother, well my step mother and my brother go off, leaving me and my father alone, my long blonde locks held back by the navy blue hairband, matching my dress as I look up innocently at the sad smile of my father, bringing me into a gentle hug behind closed doors, looking almost sad hugging me, cradling me, holding me as my ears had heard the hitch of his voice as his grip had tightened on my small form sitting in his lap.

“Sweetheart you must listen to me now okay…” Gently, yet firmly, he told my young self still confused at the heartbroken look in his eyes.

“Um okay…” Dumbly, my younger self bows her head, having no idea the sheer adoration, the sheer love, the kindness my father had towards me having paired me from the life of a commoner, the low of the low, the underclass, the scum of society to some and others the victim of society.

“You must for now on wear this glove on your right hand is that understood?” Sternly, he tells my young self-blinking perplexed by the order.

“Why?” Intrigued, my young self-queried.

You must no one must look underneath that glove. It’s for your eyes only. Is that understood? Seriously, he told my young self-flinching from the strict tone but nodding in understanding and almost in fear.

“Um…okay…” Innocently, my younger self nodded having no idea, no concept, no idea of the reason for hiding my hand, only having discovered later on when Sylvain wouldn’t even look me in the eye, proclaiming his hatred of me for the real reason for the gloves and that day opened my eyes to the real world of the kingdom…

I had no idea of the time why I was gifted that glove but now, I knew all too well why to hide my deformity, to hide my curse, to hide my pale pure clean hand. It was a public humiliation, I was a humiliation to my father, but he never abandoned me he never did what most rich noble families would have and ditched me like Dorothea. But no he refused to, he took a stand against his advisors even protected me, shielded me from them but he could never shield me from the members who knew, their looks of disgust, their looks of shame, of anger, of envy. Dad never knew, he was too busy not that I blamed him. Dimitri was too young at the time, no one knew of the remarks of the curses sent at me, the rumours of me being a spoiled brat, a money leech, leeching feeding off the royal family…

*What do you guys think of Mallory now or Lambert? How do you think the others would react to the news!? Love to get some indepth feedback on this chapter guys!*


	22. The Kingdom

“If I can ask….what is the kingdom like?” Intrigued, The Professor quirks her head to the side confusing me.

Huh? Sceptical, my eyes narrow at her, how can she not know how the kingdom is? She’s a teacher teaching the house with people from the kingdom, teaching the soon to be king, advisor and bodyguard of the future kingdom and yet has no idea of the culture behind said country, jeez.

“Faerghus concerning crests,” She clarifies.

“W-Why do you want to know?” Shakily, I question feeling a sliver of unease, my grip tightening as I feel the leather of my glove beginning to sweat internally.

“I’m just curious. Dimitri spoke of it but I’m curious to hear you view on it.” She confesses.

“Well it’s a strict system, in the kingdom there’s a hierarchy, the church is at top, then there’s those with crests and commoners.” Calmly, I list it off.

“What of the royal family?” She quirks her head to the side.

“They are beneath the church which if you don’t mind me say it’s ridiculous,” Annoyed, I grumble at the thought.

“You think so?” Fascinated, the professor raises a brow.

“If you hadn’t picked up yet I’m no believer of gods, it’s your life your decisions, fate may exist but you got to deal with the hand dealt to you. You can’t rely on some miracle of a god to help you,” I reason.

“It must be difficult.” Gently, she whispers.

“If you mean with my family it is, my brother is a believer and so are many of my friends and people. I don’t so yes it is rather annoying.” I shrug.

“But it must be nice talking to those who don’t hold those beliefs like Claude.” Hopeful, she smiles as I scowl at the irritating name coming back like a nasty rash.

“Not really I tend to avoid the topic of religion if you believe in that goddess do what you like but you shouldn’t die for some god for the greater good that is madness…” I lean forward, peering over the numerous students going about their daily lives.

“Agreed.” The professor bows her head.

“Oh really you know I wouldn’t be surprised if I’m killed tonight for saying something in Rhea’s place,” Lightly I confess quirking my head to the side, glancing at Rhea’s office or around the area at least.

“A bit extreme isn’t it?” The professor sweat drops.

“Isn’t Rhea?” I counter.

“You know this?” Sceptical, she raises a brow.

“My...uncle does.” I mutter glancing to the side.

“Your uncle the king?” She queries.

“No. My mother’s brother. I used to go hunting with him, only way to avoid my other uncle pushing me into arranged marriages,” Bitterly, I complain.

“Animals?” The professor ponders.

“No bounty hunting.” I shrug.

“Um what?” Shocked, she does a double take.

“This coming from the mercenary. My uncle and I used to hunt all the time. He’s a pretty famous demon hunter and bounty hunter at that then again I think it’s a family thing,” Casually, I shrug.

“Family thing?” She prompts.

“My mother’s side are hunters of sorts…well that’s what dad said anyway,” Sadly, I mutter at the thought of my poor father having to deal with me all on his own all thanks to the selfish nature of her.

“Have you never met your mother?” The professor questions as I flinch.

“Once. It wasn’t the most opportune time for mother daughter bonding but I remember it well too well. Heh, she saved me once,” Stoically, I remark bitterness etched into my tone.

“She must care if she saved you.” Gently, she tells me earning a scoff.

“…The next day I remember my uncle coming in, telling me…That was your mother, she saved you once but don’t expect that same kindness again.” Coldly, I recite remembering my puzzled expression, having seen that monster having fought that beast that slayed that dragon, that monster was a monster in itself only to be revealed the monster that haunted my mind, scarred me was her, my mother.

“It was a lesson it made me learn I had to get stronger, I had to prove myself, I had to be stronger than I was then. It helped me grow and helped me save the others. Made me realize I couldn’t rely on others.” I simplify.

“The others?” Confused, she whispers.

“Nothing.” Tiredly, I dismiss waving her off.

“You seem to know Dorothea well?” Fortunately, she changes topic as I arch a brow at the topic.

“Dorie? Heh yeah I do, remember that uncle I spoke of?” I lean back quirking my head.

“Yeah.” She nods.

“He and I used to venture out a lot, getting stronger, called it niece uncle time, usually ended with me having to drag his drunk ass home as I grew older but when I was younger. I typically had to wait for him to come back drunk and pass out.” Smirking, I chuckle at the memory, shaking my head.

“He doesn’t sound like a good person.” Worriedly, she frowns.

“You’re kidding. He’s the only family I have left really blood related anyway and my only key to her. He’s just misguided anyway. I think he lost someone or something. We have one rule when travelling together.” I point out.

“What is it?” She asks.

“Don’t talk about mother.” Coldly, I whisper noting the professor flinch.

“Why not?” She queries as I shrug.

“He gets awkward almost painful always drinks from the flask. But still, I used to travel a lot with my uncle, fighting, killing, I guess you could say I’m sorta like you, grew up killing for money for hunting. I remember a few schemes I would use my child persona to sneak into the prey’s house and slit their throat. Heh….it’s amazing what as a child you could get away with. But one time, when I was wandering about the empire with my uncle, we saw a girl on her own in an alleyway she looked hurt so got her patched up my uncle and I helped her, that was Dorie. We became friends after that, we got her to meet Manuela, and that was that. I never thought I’d see her again after all that time.” Fondly, I reminisce.

“So you’ve known her since you were a child.” Professor gathers.

“In a sense yes. She is a close friend of mine.” I clarify remembering her sad tale concerning her crest a part of me wishing to have had open up to her about it but knowing the consequences of such an action and risks, how could I trust her? How could I trust anyone it was better to not risk it for my families sake and her own.


	23. Don't Drag Your Brother

“Come on Dimitri!” Excitedly, the young young beams at her brother, standing proudly on top of the snowy mountain, her father by her side as she turns to grin at the struggling boy climbing up from behind.

“I-I’m coming just hold on sister please!” Pleadingly, the blonde requests.

“Oh come on!” Annoyed, the young blonde rolls her eyes at her brother.

“Mallory sweetie don’t drag your brother.” Tenderly, their father smiles at his two children, proudly watching as Mallory races down to her brothers die, her gloved hands catching his, giving them a small squeeze of warmth as she helps her brother up, grinning excitedly, bringing a small smile to the king’s features at his two children, holding one another, hugging, giggling excitedly.

“But he’s sooo slooowww!” Pouting, Mallory whines.

“Everyone’s pace is different.” Gently, he tells her as she pouts slumping over.

“But Dimitri is going to miss out on the sun coming out at his rate!” She argues.

“N-No I won’t!” Defiantly, the boy argues making it to the top with the aid of his sister.

“Yeah not with me dragging you up!” Freezing, the young blonde shivers under the cold temperature of the mountain, wearing a large oversized navy blue coat as quietly she feels a pair of soft tender hands tend to the freezing girl. The older male’s bigger, warmer, and rougher hand wraps around the young girls tiny, soft, small gloved hand. The young girl’s bright blues look into the peaceful blue of her father’s.

“Woah…” Amazed, the two siblings whisper gawking at the beautiful top of the mountain as shyly the sun beams, making its way to the timid perfect peak of the mountain, earning a squeal of excitement from the girl, breathlessly going up and down shaking her brother smiling shyly, giggling happy to see his sister so pumped up, the two holding one another as they all awe at the masterpiece before them.

“That was beautiful.” Dimitri whispers.

“Wasn’t it? I told you it would be!” Hushing, Malory beams as Dimitri giggles.

“Race you to the bottom!” Excitedly, Mallory smiles, her eye shining sparkling.

“You’re on!” Brightly, Dimitri agrees nodding as he races down, making his way down leaving both father and daughter.

“Father…is something wrong?” Worriedly, Mallory questions, noting the sad look in her father’s eye as softly, he kneels down lovingly placing his hands on either side of his daughters face, looking so happy so sad, so bitter.

“You’re smile…it’s just like your mothers.” Fondly, he tells the surprised blonde, her blues lighting up.

“Really? Father what was mother like?” Curious, the young girl questions.

“She was strong, fierce, loyal she fought for what she believed was right.” Animatedly, he lists off the ice cool crisp breezing blowing, revealing her bright blonde pigtails tied by the navy blue ribbons on either side, courtesy of her step mother, her eyes widening at the sheer joy, the sheer love and adoration in his tone and sparking blues when speaking of her mother, looking so sad but happy.

“Then why isn’t she here with us…?” Sadly, she sniffles only to feel her father’s thumb gently caress her, swiping away the tears threating to fall.

“Mallory no one is perfect, your mother had faults like I do as do you and your brother. Your mother was a complicated person. She like many had her fault we both had our duties and burdens to bear, both had to make sacrifices on our parts leading our family to this state,” Sombrely, he confesses to his child, bringing her into his chest, holding her, hugging her, slowly placing his chin to her head, cradling the sniffling mess, his blue hues glassy as he continues smiling despite the pain.

“Do you…hate her?” Sorrowfully, she questions, her gloved hands, grasping handfuls of his royal cape bringing a shy smile to the king’s lips at the gesture.

“No, I could never hate your mother Mallory, to this day I still love her.” Confidently, he vows to her, her eyes widening at the sheer devotion and seriousness in his tone.

“Even though you’re with step mother and Dimitri’s mother?” She questions softly, scared of the response.

“Even then. I still love your mother,” Honestly, he confesses surprising Mallory.

“If mother came back…what would you do?” Hesitantly, she questions her brave blues looking into a storm of emotions that is her father.

“I don’t know Mallory; I just don’t know probably…give her the biggest sloppiest kiss possible!” Elatedly, he grins pouncing upon the squealing girl, diving down bringing her into his arms, rocking her about grinning from ear to ear at her small noises of glee only to hear her release a squawk of disgust as he gives her a raspberry kiss to the temple, earning a squeal as he doesn’t give up.

“Eewww daddy!!! Stop it!!”

Softly, my ears listen to the rustle of the bustling leafs fluttering in the soothing wind, deciding to do some training outside for today, hoping for some peace and quiet at least…

“I can do this...” Groaning, I face palm at the familiar voice, one day, one day can’t I just relax without that ass about?

“I have not known a noble here who can climb trees. Is this a weakness of Fódlan nobles?” Petra queries as I approach the scene, on the sturdy branches above joining Petra’s side, her raising a brow but nodding in acknowledgement which I calmly return.

“Oh you sly ass trying to gain outside connections aren't you?” Mockingly, I bring up hands on hips suavely smirking down at the struggling boy, trying to climb but failing miserably as I peer over, smirking slyly at his struggles.

“Mallory, there’s no need to be jealous you’re all the contacts I need,” Smoothly, Claude exclaims trying to remain in control despite his condition as I snicker.

“Please do not associate the likes of me with some child like you.” Scoffing, I kneel down leaning over smirking at him.

“Nope, not a weakness... I just... How do I... ARGH!” Claude answers Petra’s question only then as he reaches out for one of the branches to hear the sharp snap of a twig to cause Claude to cry out in shock, about to plummet to the floor. Swiftly, reflexes kick in as I grab his hand, easily catching him earning a surprised look as I ignore the brief spark from our contact and the pain in my chest.

“Huh…you’re surprisingly light,” Surprised, I point out.

“What can I say? I like exercise along with walks on the beaches…” Coyly, he smirks turning to bashfully flutter his eyelashes at me only to meet my deadpanned expression.

“This doing anything for you?” He questions tiredly.

“No…although what can I say I like dropping children.” I mutter.

“Not very maternal are you Mal?” Cheekily, he smirks.

“Oh look the monkey's catching on,” I turn to Petra looking confused.

“Is this your culture’s form of flirting?” Innocently, Petra queries making my eyes dilate, feeling my face flush into flames at the foolish thought.

“F-Flirting? Please, I am offered far more wealthier, handsomer, nobler men then this child…” Scoffing, I shake my head at the silly notion.

“Aww…are you blushing?” Teasingly, he quirks his head to the side.

“I can still drop you, you know.” Grumpily, I warn him.

“But you won’t.” Confidently, he smirks as I frown at the fools tone dripping with confidence.

“We’ll see…” Smirking, I loosen my hold making him release a feeble cry of shock as his reflexes kick in touching onto the nearest branch which I had nudged him over to, making him fall limp clinging to the branch for dear life, shaking terrified making me chuckle as Petra and I leer down at the man-child.

“He isn’t going to last we should stop him.” Petra reasons to me.

“And miss out on this momentous scene nah…” I dismiss the idea relishing the scene before me, making sure to engrave it into my memory for years to come.

“I’m right here.” Claude frowns upwards at us.

“Well technically you’re down there.” Smarmily, I point out snickering at his childish glare.

“You should be quitting. It is a danger to be falling from such a height.” Petra states the fact.

“I think that's enough for today. This might sound like an excuse, but we don't have a lot of tall trees where I grew up. This is all new to me.” Claude confesses making me arch a brow, then again Alliance territory has always been a desert if I remember the tales from my uncle, he never took me there fearful of my safety.

“You should take your sleep on the ground. I will take mine in the tree.” Petra decides for him.

“You won that round, tree.” Comically, Claude glares up at the tree we are currently perched on bringing a small smirk to my lips at the hilarity of the situation as Claude slumps on the bottom of the tree.

“Or maybe you should both be studying…” Calmly, I point out jumping down from the tree and on to the greenery of the grass.

“Shouldn’t you?” Claude points out.

“I…shut up I will be returning to studying.” Annoyed, I scowl at his dumb smirk.

“What is it you do?” Petra questions.

“My purpose? To protect my brother.” Simply, I shrug.

“And?” Petra frowns.

“To help my brother I become an advisor of sorts for him, to help him with the decisions for the kingdom.” I elaborate.

“It sounds like a heavy burden.” Concerned, Petra furrows her brow.

“Perhaps but my brother’s is heavier, a weight both Dedue and I have vowed to help ease him with it. That is my role to help him find the perfect wife, to help him with his and the kingdom’s friendship with the empire and the alliance.” I explain to him.

“What of you?” Claude furrows his brow.

“What do you mean?” I turn to him tired.

“What are your goals for yourself?” Claude queries.

“To serve my brother.” I repeat once more frowning at the simple and easy to understand answer but receiving perplexed expressions.

“Your life does not belong to Dimitri.” Petra exclaims.

“Oh yes he and I both know that but it is my duty, I would give my life for my brother, I would do what is needed for the kingdom. The kingdom and my king come first.” Bluntly, I tell him the truth.

“That…” Pained, Petra whispers turning away from my words as I shrug finding her puzzlement confusing.

“Oh come on Mal relax there’s plenty of room down there…” Smoothly, Claude cuts in patting the spare space by his side.

“You wish. Unlike you two I have a duty to uphold.” I scoff as he gestures to his chest making me roll my eyes.

“Everyone deserves a break sometimes.” Claude whines almost reaching out to me as I frown.

“For you two perhaps I cannot afford such luxuries.” I argue as I avoid his arm outstretched towards my leg.

“Have you ever had a break?” He frowns.

“Um…would you count falling ill from a cold and being bedridden as a break?” I quirk my head to the side pondering it.

“Nope well that’s it then…” Claude decides.

“What is?” I question.

“You’re having a break.” Claude declares making me scowl.

“It’s going to take more than that to have me submit to such sloth actions…” Confidently, I assure the fool and leave the sloths slumbering.


	24. Peeping Tom

“Hilda…what are you doing?” Perplexed, I stare down at the pink girl, huddled behind a bush turning to me sharply.

“Nothing…” Innocently, she smiles.

“Doesn’t look like nothing.” I shove my hands in my skirt pockets, frowning as I glance to find Petra and Claude talking again only this time with a certain spy.

“Look just shush! Get down!” Panicked, I feel a rush of adrenaline take over as Hilda pushes me down but I hold back my hand, reeling back to deck the bimbo as I am stuck in the spying situation with a nosey Hilda.

“Hey there, Petra!” Brightly, Claude’s voice rings out throughout the forestry.

“Claude? Where... are you?” Puzzled, Petra calls out.

“Where else? Wait, I'll meet you down there...” Claude smiles as he drops down from the tree making me arch a brow impressed. Seems the monkey can learn new tricks.

“Claude! I thought you were not able to climb the trees?” Petra recalls surprised by the development.

“True! Which is exactly why I worked like a madman to devise a new climbing technique,” Claude smirks.

“I have much admiration for that! To climb is a skill with value,” Amazed, Petra praises.

“What can I say, I just... OK, so I may have cheated a little. By using my bow to shoot a rope over a branch. Or a few branches. Or all of the branches. But once I got up there and hauled up the ropes, it was the same result as if I'd climbed it your way!” Excitedly, Claude explains as I blink, surprised at the rather complex complicated but most of all smart plan, smart and Claude. I didn’t think I’d hear those words…maybe what Seteth said about Claude may hold some value after all. Even then if that is true, him lying about being dumb or being nonchalant about his smarts infuriates me! You should relish your gifts not do this!

“Okay what are you doing?” I hiss annoyed at her.

“Petra and Claude they’d make a good couple wouldn’t they?” Hilda winks at me.

Huh!?” Blinking, I am taken aback by the idea, ignoring the brief flush of heat rising within me.

“Come on, they would wouldn’t they, better than you and Claude you’d guys would just bicker all the time.” Bluntly, Hilda exclaims shocking me.

“Wh…what Claude and me!? Nonsense, Petra and him maybe but us no, no, no,” Dismissively, I shake my head at the silly idea.

“Besides as his retainer or whatever I got to make sure the alliance has a good queen.” She reasons more to herself as I frown.

“Okay seriously what…you know what I don’t care I’m outta here,” Irked, I raise my hands up wanting to leave.

“Oh no you don’t!” Brightly, Hilda keeps me pinned to the floor by my side as I release a growl of warning but it falls to deaf ears, Hilda in another world almost squealing at the sight before her.

“I am understanding. That costs more time though, so it is not the best thing for hunting. But you are not harming the tree, so that is... an advantage. I am liking this technique,” Petra compliments.

“You're right. I didn't harm the tree at all. I'm surprised that impressed you,” Claude confesses.

“The tree has a spirit. If you hurt the tree, you will give its spirit anger.” Petra explains.

“I see. I take it the people of Brigid have a close relationship with nature, then?” Claude gathers as I lean in curious to hear more of their culture.

“Trees give us food and also shelter. We are needing them, and they are needing us.” Petra clarifies as I furrow my brow, she would hate the kingdom then we burn down trees constantly just to keep warm.

“True. The people of Fódlan believe everything is a blessing from the goddess. They've forgotten to be grateful to nature too. Nature gives us life. Sustains us. Without it, we couldn't breathe. Couldn't live. It's everything. It's fine to pray to the goddess, but we have to respect nature too. Don't you think?” Shocked, I gawk at the proud speech from Claude, my brow furrowed at the intelligent answer from Claude…CLAUDE!! Maybe Seteth really was right about him.

“Yes. I do not know this goddess, but I know nature. That is the knowing I prefer to have.” Petra exclaims petting the tree before her.

“You and me both.” Radiantly, Claude smiles agreeing with her as the two leave, making me release a breath of relief, my shoulders slumped as excitedly, Hilda squeals making me grimace expecting blood down my ears but to my relief finding none as I blankly watch, feeling a familiar sharp shiver of fear curling in on myself trembling. I feel my hand clutch my chest at the familiar ringing haunting, taunting me, remembering the ringing back then, the ringing from the exclusive fire magic acting almost like landmines, watching the flames hissing turning to ringing. 

I watched the bodies be tossed all over, crumbling down, being tossed like a worn out rag doll, leaving them limp, leaving them to the fiery flames of the fire, acting as food for the ravenous beast. Terrified I feel my muscles clench. No, no, no, no, softly I feel a hand on my shoulder, making me flinch and sharply turn snatching the wrist on me from the attacker, flipping them over drawing out my dagger panting, exhaling frantically as I look down at the still silent Hilda, staring up at me. Horrified, my eyes widen at my brief episode as I push myself back, distancing myself from her as Hilda stares until blinking, smiling softly at me as she reaches out to me but I take a step back. No, no, no, I won’t be weak I won’t I can’t, I won’t.

I got to run, I have to get away, I have to escape, I have to…I have to…I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die, die, die, die. No, no, no, it all happens in a blink of eye, me standing running, my legs burning. I see nothing but the brief glimpses of the forest terrain feeling in my mind, my breathes frantic as I make it to the school grounds, the only thought racing through me through the ringing through the voices through the flames…

Run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So curious question here guys if Mallory was in your game who would you support her with?


	25. It’s a Fódlan thing!

Run, run, run get away, get away, there coming, there, no, no, not you, not you…

Loudly, the heavy slam of my dorm door cuts through the deafen ring in my ears haunting me. Briefly, I see glimpses of images curling up on my side, whimpering, feeling my glassy hues of blues beginning to pour as I take in short shaky breathe. My hand darts to my chest, clutching the thin fabric of my shirt as I release heavy breathe feeling the constricting pain of my chest and throat, terrifying me. Sweating, I release a whimper feeling the beads of water cascade down my shaking skin.

No, no, stop it, stop it! Pained, my hands rush to my head cradling it as I feel my thin fingertips dig into my roots tugging at my blonde locks, feeling the sharp stinging pain of my locks being pulled at as well as my sharp crescents creating indents into my skull as I release a feeble whimper terrified. Shakily, my hands fall down from my blonde locks to my arms, crossing them as I hiss, feeling the stinging crescents dig deep into my arms, crescent scars evident some old some news some already marred into the skin creating faints bruises of purple hidden but now…

I’m scared. I don’t want to die I don’t….I don’t.

Fleeting, my blues dilate feeling as though time has frozen is slowing down as I hear the echoing of my heartbeat slow down with the ringing still evident. My ears ring picking up the echoed screams, pleas, cries of aid, of help, of tears from both pain and fear of death as I hear the hissing, the crackling, the fizzle taunting of the crisp flames taunting me for being so powerless so helpless so weak. Tearfully, I look down at the stained puddle beneath me, seeing the flashes of flames and her, her, her always her, always, him, dying in my arms her looming over me, the scary terrifying monster that is…whimpering, I flinch at the familiar demonic roar, looking up at the scaly beast roaring, screeching, firing flames madly as my young self-stared in fear at the roaring dragon looming over me.

No, no, no keep back! Keep back! Terrified, I feel my body shake, quivering as I flinch, hearing the creak of the door, my eyes wide and dilated as my blurry focus looks up, teary eyed grimacing at the flinch of cutlery and sharp gasp as my quivering hand reaches out grasping hold of the blade, my hand gently reaching out to the cool black hilt of the blade noting the glimmering silver patterns coiled around my blade, my blues softening at the blade, softly my thumb traces patterns on the hilt, bringing a sense of comfort at the memory of Hubert giving me this dagger, a small blush on my features at the meaning behind it, no doubt the boy had no clue about, hidden beneath the soft pillow of comfort as I strike, the slick steel blade teasingly touching her pale neck, my blues glaring dark into a familiar pair of light bluish purple only then for me to black out…

Groaning, I release a hiss at the pounding headache in my head as I cradle my forehead, my brow furrowed when I find myself in bed, wearing a long sleeved snow white dress shirt and my usual attire.

“You’re awake thank goodness here, this tea is meant to help…” Brightly, Mercedes greets me as I scowl at her.

“What…happened? What are you doing here?” Warily, I question her cinching away from her bright smile, why of all people did she have to come in? Urgh…just seeing her makes me feel worse.

“Oh well you see. I came here to visit you for advice.” Happily, she smiles making me scowl at the ray of sunshine.

“Advice?” I furrow my brow after she passes me some tea, noting the plate of sweets on my side desk. “Yes you see Felix doesn’t seem to like me very much and I was hoping since you get along so well with him you could help.” Hopeful, she smiles.

“Well we did grow up together.” My nose twitches, not detecting any sorts of poisons from the cup.

“You did?” Surprised, Mercedes smiles.

“Yeah. Felix is…he can get angry quickly what did you do?” I place the cup of tea offered to the side wary of the drink.

“I was only treating him to some of my food, he reminded me of my younger brother you see,” Sadly, she smiles as I scowl at her feeling tense and on edge.

“Oh…you didn’t mention that to him did you?” Tiredly, I sigh face palming at the moron.

“Oh yes why?” Innocently, Mercedes queries as I groan.

“Yeah that isn’t a good idea.” Tiredly, I deadpan at the braindead model.

“How come if its due to Glenn like Ingrid spoke of…” Mercedes begins guilt evident in her tone as I flinch at the name drop, scowling feeling my muscles tense as I feel them constrict around my arms tightly.

“No, no it’s more like…how do I put this? Felix hates being undermined, so you referring to as a little brother is undermining him in his eyes. Despite being a tough guy he’s quite sensitive.” I try to explain.

“Oh I didn’t know that,” Apologetically, Mercedes whispers.

“Not many do.” I shrug.

“Thank you.” Grateful, she smiles as I scowl when she pushes the tea cup back into my hands, feeling the comforting heat put my muscles on alert.

“Drink up! It’s meant to help you, I best be going it’ll be lesson soon do you wish for me to stay?” She insists smiling softly.

“No. I have lesson to attend.” Coldly, I tell her noting her faint flinch.

“Are you sure you…?” Concerned, she question as I continue warily eyeing her.

"I’m fine. Now I suggest you leave. Don’t want to be late for lesson now do you?” Sharply, I tell her.

“You’re right! Take care of yourself Mallory, don’t push yourself so hard!” Relieved, I release a sigh as I hear the door shut. Relaxed, I hunch over quickly pouring down the poisoned tea outside or try to…loudly the shrill screech interrupts my thoughts making me look down at the now tea ruined Petra, glaring up at me in shock as feebly, I look down at her blues meeting purples, narrowed, looking alert, primal but most of all shocked as I note the bustling crowd staring at the tea stained Petra and myself owlishly staring down at her, unable to comprehend what I had done, simply hearing the screaming internally me, panicking at my tactless move.

“It’s a Fódlan thing!” Loudly, I call out slamming the window shut as I then get rid of the sweets, tossing them in the bin, scowling holding in the urge for a small nibble, most likely being poisoned or something, who knows with that fake saint as I then head to lesson, wanting to get rid of the tension flowing through me, forcing down the bile threatening to spill.

*So how do you feel about Mallory not liking Mercedes? Also I was asked an interesting question if Mallory was in Fire Emblem Fates would you support her with? I'd love to know your thoughts and why!*


	26. Weird Tomes

Bustling, the crowd hustle out of lesson as I stare down at my notes on magic, my grade showing a B a suitable grade but I can do better, I know that. But still, twitching, my brow moves as I feel the lingering eyes on me as I release a shaky breathe, feeling my trembling features on my pale twitching figures, trying to control the acidic bile threating got flow out of me however fortunately, I had managed to suppress it earlier so that’s good nonetheless still.

“Mallory hey!” Brightly, Hilda greets me earning a furrowed brow from me.

“Oh Hilda…” Disappointed, I turn to her, not wishing to deal with her right now.

“Say I was wondering if you want to go up town with me, it’ll be fun go shopping get some guys to hold our shopping. Come on I bet with you being princess we’ll get some good guys…” Cheekily, he leans in winking.

“No thanks.” Easily, I deject her.

“Come on relax!” She whines, leaning closer to me making me grimace at the lack of personal space as I lean back.

“I do not have time for such idle means of escapism,” Icily, I state the facts to the child.

“But come on you never have a break.” She argues as I furrow my brow. She knows this how?

“If this is some form of bribery for yesterday no.” Swiftly, I get to the chase, tired of this act.

“Saw right through that didn’t you?” Grumpily, she mutters back straightening, hands on hips as I exhale, relieved to find her no longer so close.

“If I can see through Claude I can see through you.” Simply, I reason to her.

“You know you’re one of the few who can do that.” She praises me as I remain unimpressed.

“I don’t care. Now if you’ll excuse me I have studying to do.” Politely, I turn to brush past her.

“Don’t you ever take a break?” She repeats once more earning a groan from me.

“You sound just like him.” Annoyed, I cross my arms scowling.

“I mean...are you okay?” Softly, she questions me earning a puzzled expression from me; I mean why wouldn’t I be?

“What do you mean?” Warily, I enquire from her my muscles tensing up.

“Yesterday you looked like you were going to kill me,” Tightly, she smiles as I flinch at the memory and scowl.

“Oh that…Hilda I apologise for that I just…” Pained, I grimace at the memory, feeling a wave of shame at the indignant act.

“No its fine. Though I am curious what happened?” Curious, she questions as I release a small tight pained breathe, feeling my hand coming through my blonde locks stop, freeze tightening its hold as I feel the hissing stinging pain of tugging at my locks.

“Nothing, I just flinched that’s all.” Dismissively, I inform her.

“I wouldn’t call that a flinch,” Hilda furrows her brow.

“Hilda enough.” Sternly, I snap at her shocking her.

“Come on! It’ll be fun! You look like you need a break I mean your paler, paler than usual, maybe you should-” Giddily, she grabs my arm making my body freeze, feeling the reflexes kick in to push her, to slap her to knock her out. I manage to force my body to come to a stop, withholding the urge to beat her as I stand there awkwardly, not sure what to do as I feel my chest constrict terrified.

“Enough! Don’t make me say it again.” Sternly, I snap at her, slapping her aside surprising her as she scowls. I take a few steps back, taking in a few shaky breathe, ignoring her concerned eyes on my trembling arms as I glance to the side.

“Fine be that way…” Huffing, Hilda pouts turning on the heel, pivoting and leaving.

Thank goodness she’s gone now I can… Loudly, the scream and loud explosion of magic exploding echoes as frustrated, I stand up from my chair turning sharply to glare at the nuisance in my way of studying.

“Aw man I can fix this I can ARGH!!!” Panicking, I hear the scared voice of Annette chanting to herself as I gawk at the fire.

“You can’t fix this.” Sighing, I shake my head at hr.

“M-Mallory! H-Hi.” Nervously, Annette smiles at me.

“What did you do?” Surprised, I question amazed by the explosive damage created.

“Oh nothing just trying out this new tome, its meant to clean up stuff,” Nervously, she laughs.

“More like burnt everything.” I mutter.

“D-Don’t worry I can fix this! ARGH! WHAT IS THAT?” Screeching, she freaks out as some slime monster pops out of the tome.

Oh for. Frustrated, I take out my red tome, easily destroying the creature surprising Annette as it poofs into a small burst of smoke as I lower my book, cradling my throbbing forehead.

“Thank you Mallory.” Grateful, she smiles at me.

“What were you doing?” Baffled, I question eyeing the destruction before me.

“Well I wanted to try out this new tome, Mercedes found for me, it was meant to help levitate stuff and I thought to try it out with cleaning but…” Sheepishly, Annette explains as I take the tome from her, my eyes narrowed examining it.

“It summoned a monster.” I gather.

“Yeah I don’t know how…” Annette confesses.

“Most likely Hubert’s or something.” I mutter out my brow furrowed at the rather emo esc look of the design.

“Why do you say that?” Intrigued, Annette ponders.

“Hubert is creepy he’s into this sort of thing.” Honestly, I deadpan.

“Still thank you Mallory I don’t know what I would have done without you. You’re always so hardworking it’s refreshing to see someone like me.” Annette gushes animatedly as I scowl at her, complimenting me it’s weird, the only real praise I ever got was from my father, brother or my uncle both of them at that, well Rodrigue isn’t really my uncle more of my father really I mean he treats like his own daughter at times but still…it’s…odd.

“I don’t suppose you could help me out sometime could you? With my spells, the professor mentioned you being good at spellcasting so did Dimitri so I just though…” Hopeful, Annette requests from me earning a groan.

“Perhaps if I have time as long as you don’t pick up anymore weird tomes.” I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose earning a excited squeal from said girl making me scowl as she hugs me, making me freeze at the contact.

“Thank you! Thank you! You won’t regret it I mean it! I promise!” Grinning, she promises jumping up and down ecstatically as I stare feeling nothing but dread for the tomb of curses I have just opened.


	27. Watch Your Tongue

“Yo emo boy…” Calmly, I call out to Hubert, reading or trying to as he turns to glare at me but I simply arch a brow unimpressed.

Silently, he ignores me earning an irritated breath from me as I approach.

“Hubbie!” Mockingly, I call out smirking slyly as he freezes, feeling the air tense, the air darkening as he sharply turns to me glaring down as I scoff.

“Do no call me by such a drivel name.” Seething, he growls at me.

Then answer me besides Dorie called you it! You never complained when I called you it when we were children.” Casually, I defend myself.

“What do you want?” Grumbling, he orders changing topic.

“Here your tome.” I pass him his tome making him arch a brow recognition flickering on his features at the sight of the tome.

“How did?” He questions surprised.

“A monster was summoned and I thought of you.” I shrug smirking.

“I see…” He exclaims as we both stare at one another, an awkward silence landing on us both.

“…”

“…”

“What?” Annoyed, he barks at me tired of the silence.

“Your hair do you see anything out of that eye? I know you did it when we were kids but I thought that was just a phase.” I question him honestly making him frown.

“What do you mean?” Warily, he enquires.

“Your fringe do you have a scar or something underneath that emo fringe of yours? I don’t remember you having one.” Intrigued, I ask him.

“No.” Bluntly, he scowls at me.

“Then why do you have it like that must make aiming spells harder no?” I argue quirking my head to the side.

“Not really no.” He responds.

“You say that…” I trail off.

“I’d watch my tongue if I were you, I’d hate to see you be poisoned next we speak…” Ominously, he tells me smirking evilly as I remain unfazed making his smirk falter into annoyance.

“If that isn’t a threat I don’t know what one is besides you’re not the first…get in line Hubbie,” Coyly, I smirk.

“I told you not to-”

“Mal! Professor Seteth was looking for you.” Loudly, the voice of Dorothea rings out making my eyes widen at the mention of the ass.

Oh yeah where is he?” I turn to her dismissing Hubert, not seeing his surprised expression which he quickly hides as I turn to her.

“At the stables.” Dorothea informs me.

Right can’t believe I’m saying this I’m going to church! Good day…

Frowning, I enter the church; my brow furrowed my body tense at the overused stench of wax, candles and essences as my eyes narrow at the numerous morons in church, praying wasting their time.

“Ah Malloy good to see you’re okay! How are you?” Brightly, the familiar annoying perky voice of Mercedes greets me as I turn to the model, my eyes narrowing at her.

“Fine.” Curtly, I respond crossing my arms at her jovial nature feeling my eye twitch.

“I’m so glad to hear my prayer to the goddess must have provided you that speedy recovery,” Joyfully, she smiles closing her eyes smiling as I roll my eyes.

“Um yeah sure think what you want?” Unsure, I shrug.

“Do you believe in the goddess Mallory?” Curious, Mercedes questions quirking her head to the side aggravating me at her innocent, her naivety, her prettiness, urgh…

“Um…smells funny in here doesn’t it?” Nervously, I change topic taking a step back.

“I won’t judge.” Softly, she assures me as I scowl at her cult like nature being too innocent, too shy, too pretty….pisses me off.

“I know you won’t but my views could get me killed.” I shrug.

“I won’t judge.” She reaffirms further creeping me out.

“Alright then here goes. If you find my body the next day, don’t go crying about it,” Jokingly, I try to smile only to see her distressed expression.

“I’m sure that won’t happen.” Tightly, she smiles disturbed at the thought.

Alright then, I don’t think Sothis exists.” Bluntly, I confess.

Really?” Surprised, Mercedes whispers.

“Yep, no, goddess, none of that if anything I think it provides people with a reason to kill, so many wars have been created from differences in religion,” I reason remembering the pain all too well.

“Such as Duscur,” Gloomily, she whispers my eyes widening in surprise as I flinch. How does she know of Duscur?

“You…” Scowling, I feel my fists tighten feeling the icy chill of ice beginning to form on edge, how does she know so much? Feeling all of my nerves on edge.

“Dedue spoke to me of the different gods of Duscur do you believe in them?” Softly, she informs me as I feel the hard ice within my palm beginning to melt, feeling the slosh of water on my now damp hand.

“No. I don’t but still what happened back then was unacceptable people killing name of a false god, using it as some sort of pitiful excuse to hurt others is unacceptable,” Bitterly, I explain seething, shaking my head at the memory.

“I understand that but where is your hope?” Tenderly, she smiles as I scoff.

“I don’t need hope. I need my actions, I need myself.” Confidently, I state the fact.

“Everyone needs hope, hope helps people get up in the morning you know,” Lightly, she reasons as I scowl at the naïve girl screaming to get hurt.

“Not really I just get up. Look I got to go, but what you saw, you don’t mention to anyone got it?” Threateningly, I warn her.

“I understand.” Gently, she smiles pissing me off how can she be so calm!!? I just threatened her urgh!!!

“I mean it I don’t like you as it is so…” I trail off awkwardly, my blue dilating in horror as I feel my hands dart to my mouth horrified.

“Wait you don’t like me…?” Mercedes whispers saddened as my eyes widen at my big mouth, crud.

“Mallory!” Sternly, Seteth’s voice cuts me off as I flinch back.

“Now if you will excuse me I’m going to run for my life now!” Hurriedly, I turn my back fleeing from the wrath of Seteth leaving the confused, hurt and pretty Mercedes alone.

*How do you feel about that? Question of the day: Someone asked if Hubert would be a love interest it would be interesting what are you thoughts I also had someone give me ideas for their fan child so...if Hubert and Mallory had a fan child what would the child be like? What class? Who would they take after more? Their personality? Their dynamic with Hubert and Mallory would love your ideas for this fan child!*


	28. A Root Of Truth

Peacefully, I sit down in the library enjoying the quiet and peaceful silence of the library, my eyes glued to my tome, once more checking over my magic spells as well as making notes on new ones to try out that is until…blinking, I furrow my brow when spotting a new tome before me, not seeing that one before my curiosity gets the best of me. I reach over, taking the bulky book in my hands, my eyes narrow at the bulky purple cover, shivering at the bony like texture of the tome, finding a skeletal like lock upon the tomb. Okay why the heck is this in the library? It’s creepy.

Slowly, I open the book my eyes widen at the papers looking on the verge of collapse as my eyes narrow, my nose scrunching up at the heavy scent of dust floating in the air as I look down, my eyes narrowed at the spells listed before me.

“Ah Mallory what are you reading?” Curious, Tomas approaches me, a quiet guy but hey he gets me the books I would prefer than those books below my level.

“Oh Tomas nothing much just a book…” I shrug gesturing to the book as he peers over.

“Not just any book, you’ve picked up the findings and teachings of sir Abidah.” He notifies as I frown noting his intrigue.

“Abidah? You sound like a fan…” Teasingly, I point out.

“That man was a pioneer in the field of magic. He believed the blood of the saints were that of the same blood as Sothis. He wished to experiment with that bloodline to see the effects of crests and their bloodline. He wanted to see if crests could fuse into one to create a more evolved version of a crest.” Tomas informs me.

“Really?” Fascinated, I blink at the idea.

“Yes, he tried to help the people. He was an inventor, he did not see the line that held so many people back, he inspired them, lead them to victory and to evolution.” He informs me.

“What happened to him?” Interested, I question him.

“No one knows. They say he left before the war broke out some say he found a solution, their salvation, the next stage in human evolution but no one knew what he was talking about, the cult he created; his followers after he disappeared one day and never came back. Many have tried, even now to follow his teachings to reach the beyond of magic just as he did. He was a revolutionary man!” Proudly, Thomas informs me smiling fondly.

“I see…” I mutter trailing off in thought over this individual, this magician of sorts.

Tomas what is it?” I demand from him perplexed.

Well you see Mallory, most books are typically inspected by Seteth to see if they meet up to his expectations and knowing him he couldn’t have approved this,” Tomas confesses.

“Considering it’s Seteth looking them over all the actually interesting and fun books are long gone.” Carelessly I point out.

“Still though for you to find it…” Amazed, he whispers in awe as my blues narrow at the text before me.

“Tomas if you could tell me what are Corvans…?” Kindly, I request form him curious at the sketches and concept art, the writing illegible, barely able to make out scraps of the original source but still…curiosity eats away at me when I see a spell for shapeshifting…I furrow my brow at the ink charcoal almost sketch of a crow, ink splattering across the inky mess that is the bird and almost looks like instructions of some kind.

“The Corvans, they were a radical group of extremists. Who followed his teachings for power. They were once heroes, they were like the knight of Seiros faithful followers who helped and protect the people, one strong swing of their blade and the monsters would be slain. A proud, powerful and fierce clan, they called it the demon dynasty, they killed, slaughtered anyone in their path, stealing all sorts from Seiros. They even managed to slay a few of the big ten.” Tomas recalls grimly, my eyes widening at the bloodied history of these tyrants.

“What!?” Stunned, I am taken aback by his grim words.

“Yes many of the records showing the big ten did show them surviving but a few of them, dying by the hands of the Corvans, they say the Corvans hunted down the elites personally stalking them to put end to them…”Tomas continues the story my brow furrowed at these monsters.

“What happened then?” Intrigued, I ponder out loud.

“Seiros had heard. She had believe the Corvans to be the enemy to have been building an army to combat against her, knowing of her weakened state after battling Nemesis, enraged, the mighty Seiros called upon her mighty beast, the immaculate one and destroyed the tribe, the tyranny of the Corvan clan had come to an end…” He informs me ending his tale…I think so anyway.

“That sounds familiar now. Yes a tale often told to those misbehaving if I recall…” I mutter remembering the maids often chastising me and telling me of the Corvans coming to eat me pluck my eyeballs out from my sockets and pecking me to death. I mean I remember when I was younger, I found a young raven on a tree and went to pet it only to be met by its squeak and a harmful scolding from my step mother informing me of the bird being a bad omen and to not go near them, she never said it to Dimitri though. I remember Dimitri would always cry clinging to me scared, I remember him coming into my room one time teary eyed having a nightmare of the Corvan monster coming to kill him and of course I hugged him saying that would never happen. I would die before I let Dimitri fall.

Of course he then went wailing about not wanting me to die and of course I said I wouldn’t, holding him as he cried, you know a lot of people see Dimitri as strong, proud and confident but he can be quite emotional at times, a cry baby I recall Felix calling him once of course earning a swift punch to the face, courtesy of me making Ingrid giggle with Sylvain.

“They say before their end, the fierce warrior leader passed down his knowledge before his children trusting them to lead his people, facing off against Seiros before dying…or so it issued. No one knows if the fierce warrior had died, he simply fled, vanished within the wind never to be seen again…” Tomas concludes his tale.

“So he abandoned his people,” Coldly, I point out.

“I wouldn’t say that…” Tomas sighs.

“But he did.” Rudely, I bark.

“Either way, it is all but legend…” Tomas dismisses.

“Every legend has roots of truth from it.” I shrug.

“It is a gift nevertheless one of which you should treasure. You may keep the book if you wish just be wary of Seteth.” He warns me as I nod.

“Did he have a crest?” Intrigued, I ask as Tomas goes silent saddened almost.

“He did.” Tomas confirms.

“What do you mean he did?” I frown at the tense used.

“Many believe the reason for his disappearance was due to his crest being erased,” Tomas reveals shocking me.

“E-Erased? A crest can be…?” Stunned, I link still reeling in shock at the thought.

“If Sothis deems it so be it. Many believe after that his bloodline was cursed, their crest, the crest of Corvus was destroyed, being erased from time itself, leaving them powerless as Seiros fought against them…” Regardless, Tomas continues the tale.

“So the reason he left…” I mutter trailing off at his nod.

“Yes. Many thought he left to die. A life without a crest is a life not worth living…” Tomas recites as I flinch from those cruel words, remembering them engrained into me time and time again my young self-having no idea how heavily those words effected both my brother and I.

“But is that really true? Do crest really matter that much?” Gently, I ponder in a soft voice in a low whisper as a heavy silence answers me.

“Thank you Thomas…” Grateful, I bow my head taking back the book conflicted.

This book, how can such a peaceful warrior from what I gathered write down such a book with torture methods? Something isn’t right about this, yet again history fails to record correctly, shock horror. Nevertheless, I push down the curiosity rising within me, keeping the book on hand. My focus is my brother and the future of the kingdom not some fairy tale…


	29. Feral Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What special dialogue could you see Mallory having? Like if she gets a critical? If she dies in the battle? If she fights certain people? If she's dining with the professor and someone of your choice!

That’s it….fuming, I storm over to the shaking blonde, grabbing him by his blouse collar and slamming him into the stoic stone wall, earning a whimper as my feral blues look into a pair of petrified brown, shaking, trembling, quaking from my seething sharp glare.

“Do you think its funny staring at me like that!?” Barking, I glare at him, feeling my blood boiling, my muscles raw, tense ready to punch the enemy.

“I…I…” Whimpering, glasses winces as I glare at him seeing him shrink back almost, fearful of my deadly glare.

“You….weirdo, freak!” Struggling, I insult him my grip tightening as he continues to struggle against my iron grip.

“I…I’m sorry I just….” Weakly, Glasses tries to argue as I scoff.

“You what? Planning on killing me I’ve seen you staring at me, looking for my weaknesses, my weak spots…” Sharply, I cut him off seeing his eyes widen in shock at my accusations.

“N-No it’s nothing like that!” Panicked, he tells me.

“What is it then?” Fed up, I demand from him, tired of the eyes staring, leering, watching me, taking behind my back, I can hear them now…monster, burden, freak, murderer, killer, killer, killer…

“I…I…” Quickly, I blink back the tears threatening to fall as Glasses writhes under my grasp as I feel the primal urge, my ears ringing, hungering to hear the satisfying crack of a bone.

“Mallory!” Sternly, the voice of Seteth fills the air breaking me out of my bloodlust as I growl.

Crap….

“Put Ignatz down, you will be coming with me is that understood?” Firmly, he orders me as I feel a prick of adrenaline tempting me to finish the geek but shove it down.

“This isn’t over glasses…” Seething, I drop the fool, coughing wheezing as I turn my back to him grumbling as I trial behind Seteth seething.

“Do you have any idea…?” Tiredly, I roll my eyes as Seteth paces back and forth ranting on another pointless lecture.

“If this is going to be another lecture…” Annoyed, I whine out lounging in the chair.

“Enough! Mallory you are a intelligent student you have great grades, you have great promise and you show potential, a lot of it but the distance you are creating by pushing away your teammates is something I cannot condone…” He informs me as I scowl.

“Urgh….can we just hurry this up, last I checked I got some expedition to do.” I argue reminding him.

“If you mean taking care of these bandits you do but still Mallory are you sure about participating?” Sighing, he questions me returning to seat himself upon his desk seat, eyeing me as I frown.

“What do you mean?” I question.

“Mallory Mercedes told me of your moment as well as Hilda speaking her concern,” Seteth reveals as I feel my body freeze my blood boiling, feeling my rage consume me, those snitches! I’m going to kill them…

“Those brats!” Seething, I spit out like venom.

“They only care for you.” Tenderly, he tells me as I scoff.

“They should mind their own business!” Roaring, I bark back.

“Mallory can’t you see they are just concerned for you?” He argues as I scoff.

“Yes I can see that there concern for me and my status is obvious.” I roll my eyes at the feeble excuse.

“Mallory they do not care for your crest they don’t even know of it! Please just tell me why is it you can’t seem to accept peoples help?” Seteth questions me halting in my rampage as I go still in my steps, going quiet.

“Could you at least tell me why you keep giving me such pitiful excuses for your behaviour?” Concerned, he pleads to me making me go silent as I exhale tiredly, slumped over.

“Cause that’s what they are always after…” Bitterly, I hiss.

“They?” Seteth arches a brow.

“Nobles, commoners, all of them all they want is my crest…” I lie glancing to the side.

“That isn’t true.” He denies.

“Isn’t it?” I scoff looking him in the eye, my blues meeting his stoic green.

“…I will admit the society we live in puts too much pressure on people with crests.” Sadly, he confesses, that isn’t the start.

“Really I couldn’t tell.” Sarcastically, I remark.

“Living with a crest can be a curse but you must make good out of what you have Mallory they do not see you for your crest, they see you for you so why must you push these people who care for you away?” Gradually, he questions me leaning in as I scowl.

“Cause I don’t know what to do!” Enraged, I snap at him.

“What do you mean?” Seteth furrows his brow.

“People Seteth, people. I don’t get them. I grew up n the battlefield Seteth. I don’t get emotions, I don’t get relationships, I don’t get friendships, none of it I get!” Furious, I snap at him, shaking my head.

“You mean Duscur…” Smoothly, he points out as I flinch at the name.

“I grew up killing people I don’t deserve them, I don’t even know how to…to…” Struggling, I grimace trying to explain but still…

“That is why you must learn, you deserve this.” Kindly, he tells me as I shake my head.

“I don’t know if you excuse me I have to go.” Coldly, I stand up.

“We are not done here Mallory.” Sternly, he stands as I turn to leave heading to the door.

“You may not be done but I am…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to know your ideas below!


	30. Down To Business

Hissing, the warm flames of the campfire greet me as my stoic blues gaze into the gentle roars of the fire. My ears hear the wretched heaves of Ignatz shaken from his first kill as I furrow my brow, remembering my first kill, remembering that woman holding someone I had thought to be a tomb for she wore the robes of a mage, oh how wrong I was…I grimace at the memory of the nun having held a wailing child in her arms, long gone, the ashes of the babies brothers and sisters of Duscur having suffocated that child, a mercy kill in comparison to the bloodied brutal deaths our soldiers gave to the people of Duscur, sometimes executions, sometimes torture, all for the glory of the kingdom…

“M-Mallory?” Blinking, I snap out of my thoughts, blinking away the brief images of screaming, of the bodies of everything, releasing a shaky breathe as I lower my head.

Hm…Tiredly, I hum out turning for my blues to meet a pair of quaking brown, Ignatz, noting Raphael’s hand on his arm rubbing his back, consoling the shaking mess.

“I…thank you for the save back there if you hadn’t intervened when that bandit came in…” Nervously, Ignatz wheezes out as I frown at his hoarse throat, standing up.

“It’s fine. Have you been given water?” I question taking out my flask confusing him.

“Water?” Ignatz blinks puzzled.

“Helps with the vomit.” I argue shoving the flask into his chest, hurriedly, he catches it as I return to my seat, leaning against the tree sitting down, Clade leaning on it too, by my side, tending to his bow.

“How are you so calm?” Curious, Lythesia questions as I note Marianne praying to the goddess for forgiveness who knows while Leonie seems unfazed.

“It’s not my first nor was it Claude’s,” Simply, I shrug annoyed by all the eyes and questions on me, Claude is acting causal too why not harass him?

“Were you watching me?” Cheekily, Claude smirks leaning towards me as I scowl, feeling my brow twitch as he leans over form the tree branch, feeling him move up, his arm brushing against my own only making me recoil in disgust at the ass.

“You are an archer, the weakest class in defence so yes I was watching you so you wouldn’t be one shot…” I deadpan.

“Aww you’re care!” Teasingly, he quirks his head to the side as I scowl at his warm breathe grazing my pale snow features as I feel my features melt, feeling the hot flush cross my features making his smirk widen as I scowl, noting the difference, this one is real compared to the other one he gives the other girls…but still I don’t trust it, his smirk matches his eyes sure but still I scowl at the twinkle in his eye, genuinely amused as I scowl, leaning back.

“I care for my survival I suppose so alongside caring for Ignatz due to his weak defence, the same could be said for Marianne and Lythesia…” I argue turning away from him, brushing him off.

“You know most would just appreciate I look out for those I care for,” Cheekily, Hilda points out.

“But I don’t.” Bluntly, I argue.

“Ouch…you wound me my lady,” Playfully Claude smiles as my eyes narrow, pushing him back unamused at the glint in his eyes fading, his smile no longer matching his eyes as he places his hand mockingly on his heart.

“Hey Mallory I never got to ask what is the kingdom like?” Curious, Leonie leans in.

“It’s a place.” I shrug.

“Come on tell us!” Hilda insists smiling.

“It’s a kingdom.” Coldly, I deadpan noting both Ignatz and Marianne flinch from my words, not that I care.

“I hear there are many churches in the kingdom,” Marianne whispers softly.

“Sadly, yes, littered all over the place can’t escape it. Heck I was taught the entire Seiros bible thing, tch it was all boring…” Grumbling, I frown at the memory, rustling my fingertips through my blonde locks.

“I don’t think the goddess likes that…” Worriedly, Marianne whispers.

“You try liking a book that if you got a single thing wrong you’d get hit on the back of the head and told to rehearse it all over again.” I argue noting a few blink, surprised by the severity of the punishment for some old dusty book.

“O-Oh…” Awkwardly, Leonie exclaims as I shrug.

“I’m going to get some firewood.” I mutter.

“Allow me to help you princess.” Lorenz butts in as I scoff, turning to him.

“Please you can barely lift a spear,” Smirking, I deny him as Hilda stands.

“Hilda will help you.” I hear the muffled voice of Manuela insist in her tent, hearing the heavy gulp of liquor no doubt.

“Wha…urgh…” Groaning, Hilda steps forward as I release a noise of irritation. “Thank you Mallory,” Politely, the creepy professor informs me, helping Manuela with us.

“I really don’t …” Calmly, I begin.

“Go with her in case of anymore bandits…” Manuela loudly cuts me off earning a twitched brow of irritation at the loudmouth.

“No one is listening to me are they?” Grumbling I scowl crossing my arms.

“Seems not.” Smirking, Claude looks up at me from my perched self on the tree branch, my narrowed blue meeting his mischievous green noting the familiar fleeting glint matching his sly smirk, relishing my suffering like the ass that he is as I release a noise of protest but it falls to deaf ears, much to my dismay.

“Shove off Claude…” Irritated, I growl at him earning a chuckle from him, hands behind head as I lead the way, Hilda reluctantly following me into the dark depths of the woods…

“Alright I got the wood so let’s EEK!!!” Sharply, I turn using the momentum of my body, I twist Hilda’s form bashing her into the wooden tree before us making her release a whimper of pain as my elbow pressed harshly into her throat, making her whimper, trying to claw at me but failing as she flinches her scared pink meeting my crazed blue…

“Now then let’s get down to business shall we?”


	31. Hunted Hilda

Heaving, Hilda hunches over, releasing splatters of saliva teardrops of crimson spurting out from Hilda as she curls over cradling her bruised stomach and cracked ribs. I smirk down, hearing the faint crunch of bone as my hand smashes down on her stomach. Winded, she collapses to her knees cradling her stomach heaving, hungrily inhaling the air only to grimace at the moment of her ribs as I kneel down.

“Now you see Hilda, I don’t like snitches hate them really. So imagine how I feel finding out someone snitched about me freezing? Or having one of my episodes, it’s not very appreciated you know,” Softly, I tell her smiling sweetly unnerving the girl as I kneel down.

“You’re mad!” Hilda accuses me wheezing as I roll my eyes.

“No, no, no I’m not mad…” Calmly, I begin my blues narrowing, feeling the string of adrenaline course through me as my ears hear the faint rustle of leafs, and heightening my senses. Slowly, my gloved hand lowers down to my side dagger, my leather fingertips reaching the cool metal as my ears ring hearing nothing but the ringing of metal and the cool slice of air.

“I’m a monster.” Swiftly, I finish Hilda’s scream muffled by the war cry of the bandit only then to be cut off by him chocking on his blood as my dagger swiftly impels the males throat, hanging him pinning him into the tree trunk as blood course down the tall tree, Hilda collapses to her knees shaken by the close call.

“I…I thought we got rid of them.” Shakily she wheezes leaning over as I frown at the girl, spurting out some vomit. Carefully, I kneel down, checking her over, calmly, taking Hilda’s flask, swirling it, hearing the slosh as I carefully position Hilda, gently giving her the water which she greedily gulps down as she once more lurches over panting, tears in her glassy pinks as I rub her back, recalling the treatment done over and over.

“Seems we didn’t exterminate them all, tch I told the profess to make me do a once over not Raphael…leave it to others and look what happens…” Annoyed, I complain shaking my head as shakily, Hilda clings to me, trembling terrified as her shaking dilated pinks meet my indifferent blue.

“I…how do you get used to this?” Gawking, she questions me as I help study her.

“Well I think you’ve learned your lesson so take the wood back to the campfire and if you squeal…” Warningly, I tell her turning to the bandit, looking him over swiftly stealing some gold from him.

“I won’t just…what are you going to do?” Hilda questions cradling her bruised stomach no doubt.

“Finish the job.” Simply, I shrug.

“On your own? I’ll get-” Hilda furrows her brow as I scowl confused by the concern in her eyes, I just beat her up what is wrong with her?

“Hilda, Hilda, Hilda. Those bandits are nothing compared to what I have had to fight. So why don’t you do what you’re best at being pretty lazy just try out this new skill…keeping your trap shut.” Tutting, I shake my head my light++ hearted tone turning dark.

“You…saved me,” Weakly, she points out.

“I really didn’t now go…” I order her having no time for such chit chat.

“O-Okay…” Unsteadily, she nods turning to leave, my ears hearing the clatter of wood she treacherously picks up.

“Oh and Hilda?” Sweetly, I call out to her making her turn puzzled by my small sly smile.

“I’m glad we came to an understanding Hilda.” Amiably, I smile at her disturbed expression.

Calmly, I continue my search, once over at the area again, finding no bandits but this only makes me even more suspicious, I mean come on one bandit alive and he didn’t flee, no, no there’s more people there has to be, bandits alone flee they don’t stay and fight, they aren’t honourable so where is…?

“Mal!” Happily, the voice greets me as I see a blur of yellow.

Startled, I jump back drawing my spear, my eyes wide in fear as my shaken blues meet a pair of mischievous green, causing a wave of rage to hit my burning features.

“Oh man that was adorable!” Beaming, Claude smiles at me as I gawk, surprised to find him dangling down from the tree, his warm breathe grazing my own.

“You bastard what on earth are you doing!?” Furious, I scream at him, disgusted by his coy smile as he playfully swings back and forth on the branch, a part of me pleading for him to fall down so I can kick him and beat him to a bloody pulp as I feel my heart constrict at the jump scare from the prat.

“What I thought you’d be happy to see me up in the trees, see I made progress,” Brightly, he smiles.

“Progress?” Perplexed, I quirk my head to the side making Claude’s smirk widen, amusement evident in his eyes making me scowl.

“Yeah remember, me you, Petra and then Hilda and you spying…” Cheekily, he leans in a low tone, my eyes widening and my blush deepening at his coy smirk, my nose twitching at the exotic spices in his breathe grazing my own red features.

“W-Wait what?” Blinking, I furrow my brow at his sly smirk.

“Oh please if you thought you could spy on me without me knowing you can think again,” Chuckling, he tells me as I scowl at the ass.

“Please it wasn’t my idea,” I huff insulted by the implications.

“Aw were you jealous?” Teasingly, he quirks his head to the side as I take a step back.

“Jealous of what?” Smirking, I roll my eyes turning away, giving him space as he jumps down, towering over me still.

“You know what, its okay I understand I do catch the girls fancy now and again.” Flirtatiously, he boasts as I click my tongue.

“Hah please! You give yourself too much credit, if you must know I was training until Hilda dragged me into her mess,” Dryly, I laugh and shake my head at him.

“And you cleaned that up didn’t you?” Darkly, Claude scowls at me.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Innocently, I turn away.

“Her bruises…that wasn’t right Mallory,” Claude points out brow furrowed as I scowl, he’s calm too calm I don’t like it.


	32. To Learn

“It was the only way to get her to learn.” Sternly, I tell Claude eyes narrowed at me as my nose twitches, my brow furrowing at the heavy familiar scent of iron in the air puzzling me and putting me on edge as I feel my muscles tense.

“You didn’t have to harm her!” Patiently, Claude disputes.

“It was how I was taught.” I counter frowning at the disapproval.

“You’re not Hilda.” He steps forward.

“No you’re right I’m not. I’m not some spoiled brat!” Aloofly, I argue.

“You’re kidding right? You’re the sister of the prince of the kingdom!” Claude scoffs as I feel my brow twitch.

“You know nothing of my life.” Taciturnly, I hiss at him sharply turning to glare but he remains unfazed, hands behind his head, composed from my glower.

“And you know nothing of mine nor hers.” He mutters as I push him back, fed up with him, fed up with this, fed up with everything…why can’t people just leave me alone!?

“Then why don’t you leave me alone!?” Frustrated, I snap at him blinking back the hot tears threating to fall from my glassy hues surprising Claude.

“Because I want to know why you thought it was okay to hurt your classmate? To hurt the people that are concerned about you and care for you, why you’re acting like the bad guy!” Gently, he tells me reaching out to me making me flinch back, stumbling back, no, no. Alarmed, I cross my arms distancing myself from Claude, seeing his smile falter into one of pain as I grimace, flinching back, trying to blink back the tears terrified. I don’t want to be here, don’t want to be here, I just want…what do I want? To be alone, to not get hurt meaning I want to be alone. I deserve it I don’t deserve friends, I’ll hurt them, I’ll break them…I’ll….I’ll kill them.

“Why so you can use it against me? What do you hope to gain from this if its companionship you can rot in hell! What are you even doing here!?” Enraged, I demand from the liar wanting his motive, his reason, to trust him I want to, like Dimitri wants like Seteth wants like…I want but how can I say that when I’ve been lied to my entire life!?

“Like I said you should be thankful,” Playfully, Claude smiles a fake one trying to ease the tension as I glare at him.

“For what?” Fuming, I demand from him.

“Well…” Smirking, he glances to the side behind him making me frown as I follow his gaze making my eyes widen.

“Wait those are…” Shocked, I trial off in surprise to find numerous dead bodies, arrows impaled in many as I turn back to Claude.

“The bandits. You weren’t the only one unsatisfied by the number of bandits beaten…”Claude fills me in.

“You…” Defeated, I lean back against the tree, exhaustion overtaking me as I slide down the tree falling to my knees, leaning against the study tree, the cool moonlight peeking through the visage of leafs as I look up at the stoic Claude, his smile finally faltering as he drops down from the trees, kneeling down softly, joining me sitting across from me, at a distance.

“What do you want from me Claude?” Tired, I curl my legs up withdrawing as he extends his out, his black boot brushing against my heels as I furrow my brow at him, the cool night air and silence flowing between us, exhaustion taking over as I blink, letting a lone tear slide over, surprising him.

“Mallory are you…?” Tenderly, Claude calls out as I glare.

“What the hell do you want from me!? I don’t get you Claude I really don’t get you people. One moment I think I finally get you than this I don’t get you and it pisses me off!” Honestly I confess to him spewing fire.

“I…I’m sorry?” Lost, Claude blinks as I tug at my blonde locks.

“I just…why do you have to lie so much?” Fed up, I demand from him tired of the lies, of the fake smiles of it all…

“Why do you push people away so much?” He counters making me go still, exhaling a shaky breath, if I tell him this then maybe he can open up and I can get the others off my back.

“Because I don’t deserve it.” Coldly, I tell him turning my back to him surprising him.

“What do you mean?” My ears perk up at the sound of a twig breaking, noting Claude stepping forward, reaching out to me making me take another step forward.

“What you people give me this friendship stuff I don’t deserve it, I don’t get it, I don’t understand the function, the use of it.” Honestly, I tell him arms crossed, turning my head for my blues to meet his perplexed green.

“You don’t mean that,” Quietly, Claude whispers kneeling down across from me.

“Yes I do. I have hurt too many people to have friends and I have had too many people betray or befriend me for ulterior motive…” I reason to him trying to get it through his thick skull to just leave me alone.

“You’re talking about Duscur aren’t you? Mallory you were a kid that was out of your-” Claude begins my eyes wide as I flinch at the name, scowling, how dare he bring up a place he has no idea the pain, the suffering, the blood that was spilled that treat, treating it so casually, I swear if he gives me any more pity or sympathy like the rest I am going to deck him….

“I still killed people! I still helped destroy the innocent lives of Duscur, I ruined people’s lives Claude, I…I don’t deserve any of this!” Angrily, I stammer cutting off Claude feeling tears threaten to fall.

“You don’t really think that do you?” Worriedly, Claude whispers crossing his legs as he leans forward.

“I know it.” I state the fact.

“You’re wrong.” Firmly he argues.

“And how would you know?” I scoff, he knows nothing about me.

“Because you’re kind.” Confidently, he reassures me making me scowl.

“What are you on about?” I frown pinching the bridge of my nose.

“You don’t get it do you?” Frowning, Claude leans into the palm of his hand.

“Get what?” I mutter.

“You don’t remember how we met. Allow me to tell you the tale of how this dashing rogue met the beautiful Mallory.” Claude smiles sombrely as he begins the tale while I roll my teary eyes at his compliments.

“Oh boy…” Brow furrowed as I sigh readying myself for some sort of chaos.

“No come on it’s a good one. See this was my my first day at the academy, I didn’t know anyone. I was new to it all and well I was practicing out my archery or attempting to. I wanted to try out the training grounds when I needed a bow, so I walk up to these groups of students asking if I can. Next thing I know all I’m hearing is don’t give it to the Almyran he’ll steal it. There I stood having no idea what to say I was still new to Fodlan so my language was a bit off with me but then next thing I knew an arrow shoots out, this single arrow managing to catch the two guys and pin them into the stone wall…”

Breathless, Claude’s green hues stare in shock at the woman before him, his eyes still staring at the crying boy and girl, pinned to the stoic stone wall of the training grounds.

“Annoying…”

“P-Princess! W-We can explain…”

“Don’t waste my time on your worthless fodder.” Tiredly, the blonde brushes past the stunned Claude, for once in his life speechless as he stares at the blonde before him, her long blonde locks gleaming from the golden glow of the sun, his green hues widening at the sight, considering Almyran consisted mainly of brunettes or black haired individuals, blonde and blue eyes was seen as a rarity amongst the people, a jewel to the many men, who would bid for such a rarity in their bloodline.

“You gonna stare or…?” Blinking, Claude snaps out of his daze as she pries the arrow from the stone, frowning at the broken arrowhead and sighing, grumbling, walking over to him after prying the bow from the whimpering mess and offering him the bow.

“T-Thanks,” Weakly, he smiles as she hums, nodding.

“No problem, I should get going. Nice to meet you.” Politely, she bows her head and leaves the stunned male, the pair having no idea how instrumental the two would soon be to one another.


	33. Cake

“This is stupid…” Whining, the blonde slumps after leaving her room, her brother following after her just after unpacking.

“It’s not stupid this office academy is meant to provide us with knowledge to help us in the future!” Brightly, her brother reassures her smiling softly as the blonde places her head on her taller brother’s shoulder releasing a groan.

“Well I don’t like it.” Muffled, she groans out as Dimitri chuckles at her sister’s childish antics.

“You don’t like it cause they cut down on your sweets.” Softly, Dimitri smiles recalling her fondness for sweet delicate as a bright blush of embarrassment hits her at the predictable move being pointed out.

“It’s a crime I swear to you a crime against humanity!” She declares dramatically making Dimitri chuckle at her sister’s flamboyance.

“It’s been a month and already the sugar withdrawals have kicked in…”The sound of footsteps announces themselves making them turn to the narrowed red eyed warrior scowling at Dimitri.

“Can you blame me?” She huffs gently pushing herself off her brother facing a smirking Felix finding amusement in her so called suffering.

“I should introduce myself to the other leaders.” Dimitri reasons to himself.

“You’ll be fine alone?” She questions her brother.

“I don’t need to be babied sister,” Tenderly, her brother smiles as she releases a small hum of uncertainty.

“I know that Dimitri doesn’t mean I can’t worry. Honestly…I’m going to get going to lesson,” Tiredly, she informs her brother.

“I expect to see you at the training grounds.” Sternly, Felix tells her.

“Yes, yes where I will destroy you,” Casually, she dismisses Felix making him frown.

“We shall see about that.” Felix turns his back to her, leaving her to her devices.

“Alright…I’m going to go up ahead, I promised I’d help Dedue set up his flowers.” Stretching, Mallory smirks.…

“Good luck,” Smirking, Dimitri nods.

“You too, you’re going to need it more than me,“ Cheekily, she winks at her brother and leaves.

“Dedue hey!” Brightly, Mallory greets the stoic male unaware of the numerous eyes on them, her blues shining only then to narrow as her ears perk up at the murmurs surrounding the two.

“Isn’t that the prince’s sister?”

“Yeah why is she with that Duscur scum?”

“Why is she betraying her brother defending the enemy…the monster disgusting…”

“Your highness I told you I would not need help…” Politely, Dedue sighs at the blonde.

“Come on Dedue let me help I feel bad you do so much for Dimitri and me even if I’m not going to lead.” She offers unaware of the curious set of greens on her, disregarding the girls surrounding the golden deer house representative to watch the scene before him, his greens narrowing at the rude remarks of onlookers. Even now he saw discrimination and here he had hoped to escape the prejudices.

“You will help his highness you and Dimitri are important to me.” Dedue informs the grinning girl.

Yeah, yeah come on the quicker we get this done the bett-”

“DUSCUR SCUM!!”

“Dedue!” Quickly, Mallory leaps forward pushing the dazed Dedue back as the heavy crack echoes as Mallory collapse to her knees, blood splattering down staining the faint hairs of greenery below as well as her blonde locks, feeling the sharp stinging pain, her ears ringing hearing the crack of the pot colliding into her head and shattering, biting her cracked lip, feeling iron coat her tongue at the sharp pot pieces embedded into her skull from the crash…

“Your highness!!!” Horrified, Dedue falls to his knees as I release a shaky painful breath.

“I’m fine.” Weakly, I smile standing up, assuring Dedue it wasn’t my first time dealing with these sorts and it won’t be my last, still surprised it wasn’t targeted at me this time.

“Your highness you’re…” Dedue trials off as my shaking hand reaches out, gently grasping his arm as support as I turn feeling my blood boiling from a mixture of adrenaline to the burning rage within me as I sharply look up, wincing at the pounding headache echoing as I glare up at the source of the pain.

“OI COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU COWARDS!” Loudly, I screech at the asses trembling in the balcony, my hands balled up ready for a smack down.

“Your highness please!” Pleadingly, Dedue reasons.

“Don’t make me come up there!” Nevertheless, I continue yelling at the shaking boys terrified including a girl among them.

“Your highness!” Worried, Dedue tries to hold me back as I seethe.

“IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH DEDUE YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME GOT THAT!?” Loudly, I scream at the group scurrying away into the shadows making me grumble, releasing a spit take of crimson onto the ground, using my fist to brush the blood smearing it on both my hand and face more but I don’t care, I really don’t. I brush past the onlookers, heading to the lunch hall, needing something to help with my head and the only thing coming to mind to quell my unbridled rage is…cake.


	34. What Do They Want!?

Busily, the lunch hall rustles from the clatter of cutlery to the giddy gossip surrounding the lively atmosphere as I sit down with my brother and our friends, eating our food.

“You shouldn’t have gotten yourself hurt…” Scowling, Ingrid whispers as I frown at her cruel words exhaling tiredly not wishing to have another argument, her reason for her hatred of Duscur is understandable to an extent but still I would do it again.

“Ingrid…” Gently, I call out to her only to sigh lowering my head as she stands up dismissing herself.

“Urgh…she’s mad at me isn’t she?” Groaning, I whine leaning back.

“Well yeah but hey it isn’t my level of mad,” Optimistically, Sylvain tries to assure me only making me groan as he sits by my side, trying to comfort me as I note Felix passing his slice of cake, making me smile gently at the blushing boy, turning to glance to the side, ignoring me as I chuckle and greedily take a piece of the cake.

“No its worse.” Felix deadpans.

“Thanks Felix really cheery guy aren’t you?” Sarcastically, I remark.

“Aren’t I always?” Teasingly, he smirks as I grumble.

“Oh yeah a ray of sunshine you are…” Sylvain agrees saying in my sarcasm.

“She does have a point.” Ashamed, Dedue sighs.

“I just wish we found those thieves and taught them a lesson,” Scowling, my brother shakes his head as I reach out, gently placing my hand on his, his blues looking into my pair as he exhales tiredly, calming his burning rage.

“Dedue I’d do it for you again and again.” Frankly, I shrug.

“Please don’t your highness you have a kingdom to help run.” Dedue requests.

“Yeah but I get free pudding.” Cheekily, I smile.

“A glutton to the ends…you never cease to amaze me.” Tired, Felix shakes his head.

“One of my many skills….But still people like that piss me off, Duscur scumbag, bastards…” My joyful smirk falters into a dark expression feeling a familiar blood lust flow through me only to note the disapproving look from Felix making me scowl.

“Let it go sister those ruffians have been dealt with,” Gently, Dimitri tells me giving my hand a squeeze as I grumble.

“I can’t okay there are tons of ignorant morons out there hurting innocent people due to some petty excuse of them being from some other place or being from something and it just ugh...” Frustrated, I complain shaking my head unaware of a certain pair of greens still glued to me.

“Aww look at you getting so riled up its cute,” Teasingly, Sylvain pokes my cheek earning a sharp glare from Felix and my brother as I simply sigh, adjusted to Sylvain’s teasing.

“Go to hell Silvy…” Murmuring, I scowl at him only making him chuckle.

“But no seriously you need to chill, just focus on getting better,” Sylvain tells me as I nod, he has a valid point.

“I will be better once the world rids us of these ignorant morons,” I mutter shaking my head.

“Then you will never get better.” Felix deadpans.

“I wouldn’t say that, there is always hope,” Kindly, my brother argues making me smile softly at my brother.

“Silence boar,” Coldly Felix tells him as I frown, shaking my head lowering it not wanting an argument as my brother simply lets it slide.

“Depressing as always.” I point out exhausted.

“I like to think of myself as a realist.” Simply, Felix defends himself.

“Suuure…” I draw out in sync with Sylvain making us both grin giddily high fiving each other earning a groan from both Felix and my brother.

“Geez Claude just go up and talk to her stopping asking us about her!” Loudly, the obnoxious voice echoes in the dining hall creating a heavy silence to fall upon us. We turn curious to the scene only for me to blink surprised at the set of eyes on me, finding the scene I had expected to watch to now involve me as the table of golden deer stare at my friends and I, my brother and I sharing a uneasy glance at one another.

“H-Huh?” Curious, we turn to the loud voice of some pigtailed girl staring directly at me making my eyes widen when said person, Claude freezes, smiling nervously as all eyes turn to him, his greens boring into my uneasy blue until feeling a hand on my shoulders, making me turn to Sylvain frowning at Claude.

“Say Mal why don’t you and I head out to eat some cake and have some tea my treat?” Politely, Sylvain tries to get me out of there much to my gratitude.

“She’s coming with me, we have a sparring session.” Curtly, Felix cuts in rather rudely.

“Oh yeah, I better get going to that," Eager for an escape, I jump on board standing up feeling all eyes on me making me grimace.

“In your state?” Concerned, Dimitri frowns.

“Please brother we’ve fought in worse conditions.” I dismiss him.

“That I won’t deny just don’t push yourself.” Worried, he sighs with Dedue nodding his head in agreement.

“Please do not do anything rash.” Dedue requests.

“I won’t.” I sigh shaking my head at the worrywarts.

“You will…” Felix grumbles taking my hand, making me blink.

“What do you people want from me!?” Annoyed, I demand from the two as I am dragged away heading to one of the many sparring sessions to come…


	35. You Ruined It.

“Oh yeah, I didn’t even know who you were…” Fondly, I smirk at the memory shaking my head, my blues softening at the bright veil of the night sky, noting the jewels of the stars gleaming down upon us, bringing a familiar comfort of solace.

“Not the greatest introduction I’m sure,” Lightly, Claude chuckles.

“You were staring at me…” Bluntly, I point out making Claude smile, a genuine one.

“Yeah I just…Seeing you fight like that, seeing you scream at the guys when I came to Fodlan I was amazed. Relieved, see where, I grew up in an environment it was normal to me being around guuys like that. I wasn’t born into a life of luxury. Ever since I was a child, I’ve always been seen as…different from those around me. An outsider of sorts. I’ve been resented and hated. There have even been attempts on my life. I don’t believe I’ve earned such treatment, but that’s how it goes for people like me.” Honestly, he explains to me, my eyes widening at the sheer genuine tone in his voice, his eyes matching his smile, reaching them surprising me as his gleaming greens meet my stunned blues.

“What?” Gently, I whisper out still shocked by his explanation.

“But seeing you out there, seeing you scream, fight, defend your friend like that, it made me relieved. When I first got to Fodlan I saw something that amazed me that despite our different in culture, religion, and all that. We all shared the same hatred for outsiders but seeing you there. Seeing someone similar to myself being defended like that it made me…happy. Sounds pretty dumb I know,” Shyly, Claude turns away as my blues narrow, feeling a sense of uncertainty at the gleam in his eyes is he being serious or not? I have no idea and it worries me.

“No…it doesn’t it really doesn’t and if you think it sounds dumb then you’re dumb.” Bluntly, I deadpan to the moron.

“Geez we’re having a moment here and you call me dumb,” Cheekily, Claude chuckles as I sigh.

“Oh shut up. Look…I told you before right, Dimitri isn’t my twin; we’re half siblings.” I remind him as he nods.

“Yeah…” Claude nods as I take in a shaky breath, trying to gather my thought into explaining this.

“I…how do I put this? My father was a loving, kind, considerate man, he was busy I knew that, Dimitri knew that but we loved him. His servants though preferred Dimitri above all and I knew why. I understood why he would be king, I was the spare. I was the scapegoat if things went awry, Dimitri’s life has always been more important than my own I grew up engrained with that despite my father telling me that was not true the same with Rodrigue and my uncle. I still can’t fathom how my life could possibly be more valuable than Dimitri’s. So I struggled….and often more than not I was often ostracized due to that, I am not important, I was the punching bag for the maids to use in a sense, all the feelings of anger and envy they felt for my brother they passed on to me, I remember a few times my uncle giving me a scrutinising look for me to eat Dimitri’s food first and sometimes the results were not pretty. When we were separated the maids and my uncle would often remind me of my place, would compare me to my brother.” Struggling, I begin to explain.

“Why didn’t you tell your dad?” Claude furrows his brow.

“Because the maids are right.” Simply, I shrug.

“But they weren’t.” He furrows his brow confused, my eyes wide surprised by the slight rage in his tone, Claude is never mad seeing this…is surprising me.

“They were and still are Claude. I am not going to rule the kingdom. Thanks to those who spat on me, hit me, insulted me I moved on. I became stronger for my brother and the future of the kingdom. So in an aspect I can relate to your struggles…” Stoically, I inform his, his eyes widening from my words.

“You know, in many ways I’m just a normal person like everyone else. But in the right environment, anyone could be seen as an outsider. It can become…overwhelming. That’s why I kept running. Kept fighting. As a kid I spent a lot of time licking my wounds and coming up with schemes, trying to keep my nose out of trouble while plotting against my enemies. My parents always told me I wouldn’t grow stronger if I didn’t learn to fight my own battles. And so, in the end, I did. And I grew up to be as independent and self-reliant as my parents always wished for me to be. Lucky me, right?” Forcibly, Claude smiles seeing the pain in his eyes despite his small smile breaking my heart as I reach out, not sure what is going on but…

“Heh reminds me of the times I would chase after my uncle forcing me to let me tag along with him on his journeys,” Softly, I chuckle grabbing my hand outstretched quickly returning it back to my side scowling at my attempt.

“Oh yeah?” Claude raises a brow intrigued.

“Yeah I’ve been to the Empire but you know I’ve never been in Alliance territory nor anywhere near it like Almyra territory, then again my uncle would often call them savages. It was always the empire I would go to…” Softly, I recall closing my eyes peaceful at the memories of El, Hubbie and Dorie.

“Savages huh, you know maybe I should invite you over sometime, show you the sights. Be you persona tour guide.” Excitedly, Claude offers bringing a softer smile to my lips at the genuine joy in his eyes at the thought.

“I would like that…” Lightly, I smile at the thought nodding my head, accepting the offer.

“I suppose we aren’t so different after all eh Mal?” Teasingly, Claude perks his head to the side, leaning into the palm of his hand.

“I suppose not…I” sigh giving in.

“Hey you didn’t yell at me for calling you Mal…!” Excitedly, he grins as I chuckle.

“Don’t ruin the moment Claude…” Playfully, I point out making him snicker as slowly, I feel him sit down by my side, making me flinch which he notes as he slowly, tenderly, carefully sits looking worried, making me sigh, feeling guilty and exhausted. Softly, I lie my head on Claude’s shoulder, feeling his body stiffen in surprise feeling his eyes on me. I slowly close my eyes, feeling him relax, noting his small smile as I feel his arm around me, feeling a sense of safety and comfort as we both enjoy the comforts of the starry sky before us as well as the comforting warmth, the pair of us cling to.


	36. Ravenous Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Mallory was scared of as a child?

Peacefully, the young blonde hums sitting down on the docks, looking out at the sea, sitting by her side as she hums, moving her legs up and down is a smirking male, older, his red eyes watching the childish mannerism of the bred blonde.

“Uncle how long do we have to waaiit...? We beat the monster where’s our reward?” Impatiently, the young blonde questions her uncle looking up at him.

“Just a while longer, don’t worry after this I’ll treat you to some ice cream or something.” Tenderly, he tells her, placing his ringed hand on her hair making her whine as he chuckle, playfully ruffling her blonde locks, his red hues gleaming in amusement at her whining.

“Really!?” Excitedly, she gushes grinning at the thought of training, bringing a small smile to the male’s lips.

“Yeah, then we can get back to training…”Cheekily, he adds, returning his hand to his stubble, briefly pondering whether to shave or not, his messy long snow white locks are rustled form the icy wind of the empire.

“Yes I can show off my hero poses!” Confidently, she smirks earning a small chuckle from him.

“Remember you need practice with swordplay too.” He reminds her playfully bopping her nose making her whine, placing her hand over her nose, earning another chuckle.

“But why I wanna be a flier, Pegasus knights don’t have sword!” Confused, she frowns looking up at her uncle.

“Well what if you fall and drop your spear, you need a backup.” Calmly, he reasons leaning in, his tall, long, slender legs wrapping her criss cross into her lap, bringing her into a hug of sorts as she leans on his chest facing him frowning as she looks up at her uncle, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“You’re right….” Defeated, she leans back being caught by her uncle’s hands holding her small frame from hitting the wooden dock before them, producing a dry chuckle from the warmly smiling male.

“I know I am.” Jokingly, he leans back confidence oozing out from his voice making him hear a small giggle from the blonde below him.

“As modest as a saint I am…” Arrogantly he continues joking about making a bright smile appear on her features.

“That’s not what the lady who slapped you said last night,” Playfully, she calls out as her uncle freezes, his confident facade crumpling as he leans forward pouting at the sour memory as he leans his cheek into his palm, grimacing at the brief stinging pain from the ruby red mark evident on his features marking the memory.

“Mal stay here uncle Rook here has got some ladies to save.” Smugly, he stands gently placing her down stretching, taking out to stretch his blade almost, checking it over.

“I will…” She nods her head.

“I’ll bring something back for you kiddo how about some strawberries too?” He offers kneeling down ruffling up her hair making her whine, pushing his hand off making him chuckle at her childish antics.

“Really!?” Starry eyed, she questions.

“Yeah,” He promises leaving the girl watching her uncle stagger around, some giving him looks of unease, annoyance and mistrust as he stumbles into a bar, her blues watching on in amusement as he stumbles into a bar, only to hear the heavy crack of the door being burst open as she watches her uncle be tossed out of the brothel making him stand up.

“I’m okay!” Loudly, he calls out slurring it as he staggers about returning on his journey earning an eye roll from the blonde, deciding to venture off, her nose twitching following the sweet salty smell of the sea.

“Mal!!!” Crying, the brunette leaps over to the puzzled blonde, looking out at the sea front until being surprised by the small arms around her.

“Huh Edel what’s wrong?” Concerned, the blue eyed girl questions the whimpering brunette.

“R-Rat!!!” Squeaking, her teary lilacs gaze into confused blues.

“Huh? Oh…don’t worry it’s okay,” Mal smiles assuring the shaking mess in her arms.

Get rid of it!! Please!!” Begging, she pleads from her friend who giggles.

“I will if you could just let me go!” Struggling, Mal furrows her brow trying to rip the brunette from her body.

“No!!” Defiantly, she refuses much to the blonde’s dismay.

“But I won’t be able to get rid of the rat maybe I should get Hubie.” Mallory mutters to herself.

“Eurgh…” The brunette whimpers shrinking back from the rat scurrying about.

“It’ll be fine just close your eyes your hero’s here!” Brightly, Mallory grins as Ed clings to her, huddled in the young girls chest as Mallory kneels down, taking care of the rat.

“See it’s gone now…” She assures the brunette shaking.

“Thank you Mallory.” Grateful, she bows her head to the smiling blonde.

“What are friends for? Heheh!” Giggling, Mallory smiles.

“Friends…You better write to me when you return to the kingdom!” Ed demands stomping her foot to the ground earning a chuckle from the young Mallory, her short blonde locks rustling through the cool breeze.

“I will I promise!” Grinning, she promises as she and Edel leave, heading out on another adventure in the empire.

“Urgh…” Groaning, I release a small noise of disdain as I hear the pop of my joint, feeling a gloved hand on my back, moving me slightly earning a groan at the distraction of memory lane.

“What are you doing?” Coldly, I am greeted back to reality by Edelgard’s stern voice.

“Huh oh hey Edel!” Smirking, I look up at the unamused Edelgard.

“I haven’t heard that name in a while,” Edelgard remarks stepping back as I stand up slightly.

“Well I was just dreaming about you…” Honestly, I confess to her startling her.

“Dreaming about me?” She furrow her brow as I note the faint blush on her features noting her annoyed expression making me chuckle as I stretch.

“Yeah remember the dream of you clinging to me due to that rat?” I ask curious.

“T-That…I was a child!” Flustered, she scowls at me.

“Oh come on don’t be embarrassed! We were young!” I argue smirking at her frown.

“I do not have time for such idle chit chat,” Icily, she turns her back to me.

“As cold as ever.” I remark stretching back, leaning back against my chair as I find myself back in the library.

“Here, the book you lent me,” Sighing, she passes me a familiar tome making me smile.

“Oh yeah thanks Edel,” Grateful, I thank her, looking over the book.

“It is no issue, I should be going,” Politely, she dismisses herself turning her back.

“See you Edel!” I dismiss her politely as she leaves the library, my smile faltering, what happened to her? I mean last I saw her she had brown hair and when it came white. I never did ask, I know stupid, really guess I thought it was a phase or something…who knows with her?


	37. Creepity Creep

♪ Creepity creep... ♪

Huh? Curious, Claude’s ears perk up at the sound of singing, turning to the source.

♪ Living in a land that's dark and blinded by the frigid cold... Creeping through the loneliness for ages untold... In your heart you're desperate for the sweet embrace of light... Pushing through and crawling with all of your might... HERE! Creepy creepy creepity creep... NOW! Creepy creepy creepity creep... ♪ Oh! Claude! You weren't, uh... watching me, were you? Nervously, Annette finishes her song startled to see Claude calmly standing listening in.

“I saw the whole ritual, yes. You have a gift, Annette. I could watch that all day. In fact... I just might.” Teasingly, Claude smirks praising her.

“Claude! Ugh. Can you please...forget that you saw that? I was just making up a silly song to pass the time while watering the plants,” Annoyed, Annette scowls at her.

“Sure, sure, it can be my secret serenade, if you so please. But tell me... You were born in Faerghus, right?” Claude asks interested.

“Yes, that's right.” Annette confirms.

“I thought so. You're really talented, you know. It's been a while since I heard a song like that. One that stirs me to my very soul.” Claude compliments.

“Soul stirring? My creepity creep song? I think that's a bit of an exaggeration...” Shyly, Annette turns to the side at the thought embarrassed.

“I never, ever exaggerate. In fact, it reminded me of rituals we have back where I grew up. We'd gather around a blazing fire and spend the whole night caught up in song and dance. Not unlike what you just demonstrated. Really, the dance I'm thinking of is exactly like the one you just did. We'd scream like beasts and then jump up and roll around. It's freeing, isn't it?” Claude elaborates.

“Scream? Like a beast? That's not what I was doing. And...and what's this weird ritual you're talking about?” Insulted, Annette gawks at Claude’s interpretation.

“Even better than your angelic voice were your lyrics. I can't even begin to fathom the deep meaning they contain, but maybe if we talk about it….” Claude continues unaware of the dread on Annette.

“Deep meaning? No... Just... No.” Annette rejects ashamed.

“Oh, I get it. It's the sort of thing you have to figure out for yourself. OK, don't tell me. Give me time. I'll work it out,” Claude assures her.

“Work what out?” Annette questions.

“Oh... Have you already watered the plants? Sorry, I'm just realizing it was supposed to be my turn this week.” Apologetically, Claude smiles.

“Ah, no, it's fine. Really,” Annette dismisses.

“OK, see you later then. ♪ Creepity creeep... ♪ Humming, Claude turns away leaving the shamed Annette to mourn over her lost pride.

“He is not gonna let this go, is he...?” Weakly, Annette cries to herself, slumping her features in defeat.

Focused, I continue my daily drills, testing out my sword play as I glance to the side, frowning at the pile of broken swords scattered on the floor, already gaining a migraine imagining the screeching Felix and Seteth scolding me for my misuse of strength. Not my fault the metal of these swords are weak…

“Ah dearest princess it is an pleasure to see you again,” Arrogantly, the voice announces much to my annoyance.

“Ah Lorenz I’d say the same but I would be lying.” Sweetly, I smile at the fool.

“Tell me how are you? The sun shining down upon us isn’t as radiant as your beautiful smile…” The snob continues his rant.

“You know I could ask Sylvain for you for some decent lines for flirting.” Cheekily, I point out.

“I would rather speak to you of such topics,” My ears listen to his footsteps growing closer as I feel my muscles tense.

“And why would that be?” Warily, I question the fool.

“You are the prince’s brother, although not heir to the throne unless something dreadful would befall Dimitri. You are still regardless one of equal higher status than I and I was hoping we could know each other more through tea,” He continues regardless of my sharp scowl.

“Brave words Lorenz trying again. You’re lucky Felix and Dedue aren’t here my brother included.” I warn him.

“Ah yes I have learned,” I notice the shakiness in his tone making me smirk.

“I know…funny how as I begin my drills alone you pop out of nowhere.” Slyly, I remark fake enthusiasm evident in my tone.

“Indeed amusing so would you care to join me for tea?” He invites me.

“Lorenz for your sake I will decline.” Coldly, I reject the idea.

“My sake?” Lorenz raises a brow.

“I am technically not someone of noble birth…fully anyway.” I reveal casually.

“What do you mean?” Lorenz questions.

“Although my father is of noble birth my mother is not.” I explain still lost to it all, not knowing much but recalling my mother not being of noble birth.

“Hm is Dimitri…?” Lorenz enquires.

“Regardless, I believe it best for you to quit your flirtation upon me, for your sake and for mine…” Tiredly, I tell him.

“Come now. You are still of noble blood your mother was from the empire partic-” Brightly, he encourages.

“Not her.” Curtly, I silence him much to my relief.

“Are you saying the king had another wife? Shocked, Lorenz gasps.

“Not necessarily…” Uncertain, I trail off not knowing of the details that transpired between both my father and her.

“A mistress?” Lorenz proposes.

“I’m not sure all I know is she did not want the life my father offered.” Simply, I shrug not sure how to answer.

“To think a commoner would reject the life of nobility it…I do not blame her the life of nobility can be hard. Tell me do you know of her?” Gawking, Lorenz wonders.

“I don’t think that was her main reason and no. I do not want to.” Harshly, I cut him off.

“Why not?” Lorenz enquires.

“Lorenz, my mother is the type of woman who should never have become a mother. She has no idea of responsibility and no maternal instincts whatsoever. Now if you please I would rather discuss something else.” Severely, I explain to him trying to shut him up.

“Regardless of your mother’s lack of nobility your father…” Lorenz continues not hearing the crack of metal as I stare down at my broken spear, releasing a small flutter of curses.

“Enough, I have tried to be kind, I have tried to be patient if you do not listen to me I will use action…” Coldly, I warn him casting my spear aside to draw a nearby blade from the training grounds.

“Come now I’m sure we can discuss this through tea I mean we share similar values such as nobility must look out for the common folk,” Lorenz reasons.

“You’re kidding right?” Shocked, I scoff facing him.

“Huh?” Lorenz blinks surprised by my reaction.

“People like you should never lead.” Honestly, I tell him.

“I bed your pardon?” Stunned, Lorenz staggers back.

“You heard me. The fact that you separate and categorise common folk and nobility show your disdain to the common folk and your wish to marry only nobility, further shows your disgust towards common folk, people like you should never rule, you see nobility before the common when it should be equal…” I elaborate making his purple hues widen.

“I am not like that at all. You must understand, if you were to marry a commoner, they would be introduced to the wold of nobility, a harsh world to live in, a life I thought best to spare the commoners of. Besides as someone from the kingdom…” Struggling to smile, he begins as my eyes narrow.

“Just because I come from the kingdom does not mean I agree with its society!! Leave me…” Sharply, I correct him making him flinch back fearful of my loud voice.

“I…very well. Good day…” Fearful, he bows his head retreating like the coward he is.


	38. What In Sothis' Name!?

“Um Mallory…” Frowning, I perk up at the familiar sweet silky voice of Mercedes making me scowl at the saint before me.

“Oh brother…what do you want Mercedes?” Grumbling, I question the picture perfect girl, no flaws, no nothing enraging me.

“I was hoping we could talk.” Shyly, she smiles at me making my brow twitch.

“What about? I have nothing to speak to you about.” Coldly, I cut her off.

“You may not but I wish to speak to you of something.” She glides over elegantly further angering me.

“And that would be?” Grumbling, I question her quirking my head to the side.

“Last we spoke you mentioned not liking me why is that?” Mercedes questions as I grumble.

“You’re too happy.” Bluntly, I deadpan noting her grimace.

“And that’s a fault?” Mercedes questions perplexed.

“It’s grating, it’s annoying most of all it’s fake.” Icily, I state the fact.

“Fake?” Surprised, Mercedes blinks owlishly.

“I hate people pretending to be happy.” I simplify for her.

“What about Claude?” Mercedes furrows her brow.

“What about that moron?” I challenge puzzled on why she brought that idiot into the picture.

“You get along with him.” Mercedes points out.

“I really don’t.” Curtly, I respond.

“Really? I thought you were dating,” She whispers my eyes dilating in horror as I do a spit take scaring Mercedes as I recoil back in disgust.

“What on Sothis gave you that idea!?” Gawking, I demand from her blood racing through me bringing, my face ruby red at the silly idea.

“He always seems to gravitate towards you,” Mercedes shrugs.

“He’s like a dog that keeps nibbling at your heel no matter how hard you kick or hit it. The dog won’t learn…not that I would hit a dog, maybe drown a cat.” Angrily, I roar faltering into one of a sheepish shy nature quickly correcting her, never would I lay harm on an innocent cute doggy and cat, parrots maybe.

“Ah hah! You used Sothis name!” Smiling, she points out making me scowl.

“Just cause I used her name doesn’t mean I believe in her it’s an expression…” Scoffing, I shake my head at the thought.

“Come now it’s alright if you do believe…” Mercedes smiles.

“I don’t.” Harshly, I deadpan.

“Then why use her name?” Mercedes questions.

“It tends to happen when being raised in a country where they engraved Sothis into your brain and if you don’t remember any bit of it. You’re hit.” Cody, I recall shivering at the harsh severity of the nuns, often hitting me with some sort of bat or hitting me on the back of the head, the punishments were cruel over some silly book.

“Well for a royal it is important to know of Sothis…” Mercedes hums out absentmindedly.

“Sadly it is.” Annoyed, I grumble leaning back in my seat.

“Um I was told by Felix that you enjoy sweets so I thought as a peace offering fi you’d like some,” Gently, she places down a silver tray, my eyes sparkling at the cute biscuits displayed before me, feeling my salvia drool beginning to increase.

“Felix you traitor…” Grumbling, I pout huffing at the ass.

“Felix spoke fondly of you, you know,” Brightly, Mercedes smiles making me grimace at her flawless teeth, come on she has to have some sort of fault.

“Well we did grow up together.” I grumble remembering the anger fire cracker always clinging to me as I went off, heh I remember him having a go at my uncle…

“I’ve got my eye on you!” Furiously, the young red eyes warrior glares into a darker shade of red, arching a brow mockingly at the young boy before him, wielding a practice sword as he keeps his firm grip on the young blonde’s hand, zoning out from the two, clinging to her uncle’s trouser leg, ignoring the heavy stench of vomit from it.

“Oh do you now?” Teasingly, Rook smirks down at the little bundle of anger before him, feeling his nieces grip on his leg tighten.

“Yeah you better protect Mallory!” Rudely, he barks at the older lankier man smirking as he takes a swig out of his flask.

“Felix…” Worriedly, Mallory calls out to him.

“Oh hey why? My niece is perfectly capable fighter.” Proudly, Mallory’s uncle disputes. Casually, he ruffles up the blonde locks beneath him giggling at the attention earning a sharper glare from the red eyed boy.

“She’s clumsy, she has no sense of direction. She always stumbles into trouble and she will easily break your equipment…” Rudely, he lists out a list of warnings to the uncle smirking, nodding already having prior knowledge on his niece’s quirky nature.

“F-Felix…” Embarrassed, she whines at Felix continuing to insult the blonde.

“Hahaha! This kid, I like him but um…Whose the kid?” Laughing, Rook chuckles only to kneel down whispering lowly to his niece.

“A friend.” Mallory whispers back.

“Oh ho you’re boyfriend?” Teasingly, he arches a brow smirking at her ruby red face.

“N-No!” Blushing, she snaps at him earning another chuckle from her uncle.

“You look after her got it?” Finally, Felix finishes his warning as her uncle takes another swig out of the almost empty canister.

“Yeah, yeah…” Grumbling, he turns on his heel, picking up the giggling blonde, placing her to sit upon his shoulder as the two head off, ready for adventure and running…a lot of running.

“Really? Must be ncie to have a sibling…” Sadly, Mercedes sighs as I snap out of my brief trip down memory lane shrugging.

“I’d prefer annoying. Is that the reason you spoke to Felix? Cause of his brother, Glenn,” I gather bitterly.

“No, he reminded me of my little brother.” Softly, she smiles as I raise a brow.

“Your brother?” Surprised, I question never having heard of his brother of hers.

“His name was Emile. We have different fathers, but we grew up in the same household. That is, until I was about eight or nine years old. I haven't seen him since then...similar to you, I suppose, different mothers right?” She smiles sadly, making my eyes widen as I go silent.

“Dimitri told me many believe you to be the child of his second wife.” Mercedes exclaims.

“Yes.” I shrug not sure what to say.

“But that isn’t true is it? Although you resemble your father well I can see no similarities between you and your step mother.” Kindly she smiles as I frown, how would she? Does she have picture of my step mother? I mean we did have that portrait but I was young…

“That doesn’t mean she wasn’t like a mother to me.” I rebut.

“Oh of course not I wasn’t implying that at all if anything I can relate. See my father passed away while my mother was still pregnant with me, so she had nowhere to go. After I was born, my mother ended up marrying the head of House Bartels. Shortly after, my mother bore a true Bartels child who bore a Crest. She and I were treated as though we were no longer useful to the family after that. My mother and I were removed from the family and forced to flee to a church in the Kingdom. I abandoned the Bartels name and took up our old family name again…” Sombrely, she explains to me my eyes widening in horror at her sad tragic tale further enraging me at the sharp stinging stabbing pain of guilt hitting me in the chest.

“Damn it!” Pained, I lurch forward cradling my throbbing chest aching in agony that is guilt eating away at me.

“H-Huh!?” Startled, Mercedes is taken aback by my balled up fist slamming down on the table.

Why did you say that!?” Childishly, I whine.

“H-huh? I-I’m sorry.” Lost, he apologises as I when feeling even more in guilt.

“No don’t apologise now I feel even worse argh you’re seriously pissing me off!” Furious, I tug at my blonde roots trying to make sense of it.

“I’m sorry,” Sad, she bows her head bringing another arrow of pain to my chest.

“Stop apologising its only making me feel worse not only are you pretty with your luscious long locks and natural features, with your saintly personality but you have a sad past argh!!! Come on! Don’t you have any faults!?” Fed up, I demand from her.

“Um…” Struggling, she responds as I seethe.

“Forget it…” Tired, I turn away sneakily grabbing a sweet and leaving not being able to see the small smile of hope on Mercedes face as she whispers…

“Wait Mallory…huh? Glad to see she liked my sweets…”


	39. Draw Me Like One Of Your Goddesses

“Still can’t believe I’m here stupid professor trying to make me do some choir practice with Marianne to spend more time with the girl. Even when we did end, she scuttled off to who knows where, heh seeing the professors disappointed look was hilarious though good to see an expression that isn’t emotionless and freaky for once but still…” Blinking, my good mood is quickly diminished as my blues narrow at the familiar sensation of being watched. Scowling, I turn to the source to find Ignatz with an easel in the monastery.

“Oh great it’s you…” Sadly, I mutter approaching the boy struggling with his paint and such.

“M-Mallory!” Stuttering, he smiles weakly at me fearful.

“What do you want Ignatz?” Tiredly, I question him.

“I just…I know I have been freaking you out and I apologise for staring I just…” Ignatz begins.

“You what?” I encourage him to continue.

“Your whole demeanour amazes me!” Brightly, he smiles as I frown, what?

“Excuse me?” Frazzled, I question him sceptical of such praise.

“The air surrounding you astounds me it’s like if you walk into the room everyone bows down to you, the air of nobility of dominance it’s amazing…!” Amazed, he whispers as I scowl, feeling a heat enter my cheeks at the praise but a pool of rage hit me, this…what is this kid planning? Does he want something if so what?

“I see…so the reason for being weird…” I mutter, crossing my arms.

“I can’t help it sometimes I’m sorry if I freaked you out and scared you,” Apologetically, he bows his head.

“Tch scare me please, if anything you were just some weirdo…but still what I did I apologise I just…I don’t have the greatest experience with…” Smirking, I scoff at the idea of this nerd scaring me.

“People.” Softly, Ignatz smiles.

“Is it that obvious?” I sigh my shoulders slump at his nod.

“Compared to your brother there’s a clear difference it’s like with you and Claude. While your confidence commands respect it’s his warmth and kindness almost that makes people trust and follow him.” Ignatz explains as I frown at the observational notes.

“Like I said I’m no leader.” I reaffirm confidently.

“No but you could be,” Ignatz offers making me scoff, no, Dimitri is the king I will simply be his advisor.

“Not like I want to. Now if I may what the heck are you doing?” I question curious over the paint set.

“Oh well you see….” Fearful, Ignatz lowers his head perplexing me.

“You paint?” I gather at his timid nod.

“Y-Yes...it’s just a hobby though on to get in the way of my knighthood.” Solemnly, he tells me as I frown.

“I don’t really care besides I know knights who do stuff like this. I mean I believe Gilbert either preys, fishes or broods as his hobbies.” I dismiss only to see his look of hope.

“R-Really?” Hopeful, he leans in as I lean back.

“Yeah I know some that knit, some that write poetry heck some that sing…” Calmly, I list it off.

“So its not weird?” Hopeful, he questions in a low tone.

“Not really you have a life outside knighthood.” I deadpan.

“But it’s a life….” Ignatz begins as I scoff.

“Oh brother it really isn’t they say a knighthood is a pledge for your life that is true but you are human. We all have our hobbies after all.” I shrug.

“What are yours?” Intrigued, he asks me.

“Um…I like fighting, astrology, exploring, taking care of animals, playing games like chess oh and gambling.” Teasingly, I smirk at the memories of my uncle and I betting, having the time of our lives outside the castle walls.

“G-Gambling!? I don’t think you should say that in this place of all places besides I thought the church didn’t condone it!” Worried, Ignatz hisses.

“Ignatz I didn’t just live in the kingdom, I often joined my uncle travelling to the empire and all sorts of places. You tend to pick up some stuff on your travels,” Calmly, I assure the panicked boy.

“Wow, travelling must have been fun.” Happily, he smiles.

“Yeah killing some demons and nobles were fun.” Easily, I agree.

“Wh-what!?” Shocked, he staggers back.

“My uncle was a hitman, an assassin, a bounty hunter.” I clarify for the now scared Ignatz.

“R-Really?” Blinking, he frowns surprised.

“Yeah helping out was fun.” Fondly, I smile at the memories.

“Oh…” Ignatz turns away scratching his arm.

“Although having to deal with my uncles one night stands wasn’t the greatest or when we had to run due to some debt or favour he owed…” I mutter at the not so fond memories.

“That doesn’t sound fun.” Worried, Ignatz whispers.

“Eh the chase was fun. But still…which god you going to draw?” I question curious.

“Oh I was thinking for one of the saints,” He smiles.

“I see you know Ignatz, some believe there to be more than one god.” I bring up eager to see his reaction.

“Truly?” Surprised, Ignatz blinks.

“Yeah Duscur had multiple, a sun god, an earth god, pretty interesting mythos I got to say…” Smirking, I lean back at the stories Dedue had me enraptured in.

“What do you believe?” Curious, he questions me.

“Oh none of them.” Casually, I shrug.

“H-Huh?!” Surprised, he is taken aback.

“Oh don’t get me wrong there is a reason we’re here I believe there to be but I don’t believe in any of the gods.” I wave him off.

“Why do you know so much then?” Ignatz furrows his brow.

“Well…I like the tales, the stories, stories have always been a weakness of mine. I love tales of a god or goddess of war or chaos diving down into battle and destroying everything there so cool you know…typically there a antihero or villain.” Sadly, I confess recalling the dark flier as a antihero, remembering the tale one of them of the dark flier flying those caught in the cross fire to safety only then to band against the soldiers and knights of Seiros for her greed of power.

“Huh I never seen you so animated before it’s refreshing!” Ignatz praises.

“What do you mean?” I quirk my head to the side.

“Well don’t be offended but typically you have this come near me and I’ll kick your butt face or murder face… s-sorry if I offended you!” Fidgeting, Ignatz reveals.

“No its cool. But still Ignatz if you do plan on drawing maybe research into other cultures of gods gain some inspiration from them to draw Sothis…or whoever you plan on drawing.” I advise him.

“You think so?” Ignatz hums contemplating the idea.

“Wouldn’t hurt to try right, I’ll see you yeah,” Shrugging I leave him…

“See you…still though a goddess of war huh….” Shocked, Ignatz takes a sharp breath and takes portrait stuff and rushes out of church, an arrow of inspiration hitting him as he launches himself out of the church dead set on his spike of creativity.


	40. Fearful Youth

Fearfully, the young blonde shrinks back, hiding behind her uncle’s leg, clutching his coal black trousers as he gently places his hand on her hair, assuring the shaking girl who had faced bandits, murderers, and monsters, but never had the uncle seen his little niece look so terrified before…

“Mal what’s wrong?” Concerned, He kneels down next to his niece concern laced n his gentle tone, ignoring the eyes on them both as he focuses on his little niece.

“M-monsters…” Quivering, she whispers, blues down casted to her fidgeting fingertips.

“Monsters?” Confused, he places his hand on her head, gently rubbing circles to comfort his little niece.

“They…they’re vampires r-right? They are scary!” Shaking the blonde huddles into her uncle’s chest who gently picks her up, glaring at those shaking their heads, mocking him for his show of affection as he shrugs them off, consoling his terrified niece, gently placing his lips upon the crest of her forehead, his reds looking into her tearful blues, seeing her shyly reaching out and playing with his necklace amulet, bravely attempting to open up the amulet locket only to find her uncle’s gentle, warm, scarred, big hands stop her, smiling softly at her scared expression and lightly brushing her tears away as she nuzzles into his neck.

“Why don’t you go play?” Quietly, he tells her.

“What about you?” Worriedly, she questions him, grip tingeing on his loose collar, her nose twitching at the heavy acidic scent of alcohol, iron and vomit, hidden under the thin veil of a variety of perfumes.

“I’ll go slay the demons.” Softly, he assures her.

“Be careful…” She whispers softly making him smile gently at her childlike innocence.

“I will.” He promises her unaware of the set of yellow eyes upon them and their alien action.

“You’re coddling her…” Coldly, the head vampire hisses out making the young blonde whimper back fearful while her uncle calmly stands unfazed.

“She’s my niece she’s strong.” Simply, he shrugs, patting her back assuring her.

“Such affections will only weaken her…” Emotionlessly, the man points out making the young girl flinch as gently she relaxes under her uncles touch, softly pushing her back.

“Hey you have your way of parenting I have my own. Now let’s get this deal over with.” Grumbling, she overhears her uncle grumble, taking out his slick silver flask taking a sip, which he passes to the two smirking smugly at their disgusted expression, the reaction he feeds off almost as amused he struts inside, the two scary vampires following after him, much to the worry of his niece that is until her blues widen at the familiar figure, books in hand heading on his way to study…

“Hubie! Hubie!” Excitedly, the young blonde rushes through the busy hallways of the mansion of sorts, her blues shining as she pounces upon the taller, leaner boy, stopping him as he staggers forward from the force of her tackle, making him seethe and turn to glare at the grinning girl clinging to him.

“What do you want Mallory?” Annoyed, he glares at the girl, expecting her to shrivel back and cry only to his surprise and irritation to find her beaming up at him unfazed by his scary glare.

“Look what I got!” Grinning, she removes herself from the taller male, his yellows narrowing at the rat in her hands.

“A rat?” Blinking, he leans over observing the rat.

“Yeah Edel was freaking out over it I know you like scary things so here.” Grinning, she pushes the rat into his chest confusing him.

“Thank you it would make a good test subject…” Sinisterly, he smiles down at the rat, looking up at him and flinches, beginning to thrash in his grasp terrified of his new owner.

“No problem!” Grinning, she salutes the boy oblivious to his morbid intentions.

“Hm? Did you get hurt?” Humming, Hubert raises a brow at the girl.

“Hm no. I don’t think so.” Frowning, she shakes her head confused.

“You don’t think to begin with Mallory.” Scoffing, Hubert flicks her temple making her whine pouting at the older boy frowning in disproval.

“Hey I do! I thought of the rat and you…” Pouting, she huffs, hands on top of her temple, grimacing at the painful sting on her head.

“Let me see, lady Edelgard does not need you holding her back.” Hubert reasons, grabbing and pinching her cheek making her whine as she is dragged closer to him.

“Owwie!!!” Pained, she hisses as Hubert brings her close, his ice cold breathe grazing her features, eyes narrowed analysing her features.

“Stop being such a cry baby…” He scolds the younger girl pouting.

“But it hurts…” Feebly, she argues.

“And I do not care now be silent…” Aloofly, he commands.

“You know I saw whenever Dimitri got hurt he’d be given a peck on his injury why can’t you do that,” Bored, the blonde points out unaware of the frozen boy scowling.

“Because I am not touching your disgusting injury! Not without the correct tools anyway… “ He scolds her scowling at her, a slight blush on his features.

“Fine…” She sighs slumping in her seat.

“There done you are dismissed.” Dismissively, he waves her off, disinterested.

“Thank you Hubie!” Brightly, the blonde smiles and reaches upwards towards the tall puzzled raven haired boy. His yellow hues widen in shock, his body turning rigid as his pale features turn ruby red from the lips upon his cheek as giggling, the young blonde grins at the blushing mess.

“Mal come on I want to explore!” Smiling, the blonde turns to the girl at the doorway, Hubert stops to bow opening his mouth to greet his mistress, only to be cut off by the eager blonde, leaping off her chair, earning a sharp scowl from Hubert to the oblivious blonde rushing over to her side.

“Coming El!” Brightly, the blonde smiles leaving the blushing boy lost in his frazzled thoughts, his eagle yellows never leaving the fleeting figure of the blonde’s side, holding the brunettes hand as she too is dragged off to who knows where to play, the trio having no idea the tragic events to follow for them…


	41. Rigid Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonie support C achieved guys, still what do you think of Leonie and Mallory? What do you see them bonding over? I have to say I NEVER liked Leonie when I played I only began to sort of like her through Lorenz's support and how broken she became as a unit! Her obsession with Jeralt was weird and her backstory/reason for it I get to an extent...

Peacefully, I tend to Cress’s hair, combing my brush through her long locks, braiding loose strands finally having her adjusted back to her normal schedule.

“Is Cress okay now?” Blinking, I perk up at the voice turning to the red head in my house, what was her name? She’s obsessed with the teacher’s dad, really weird in my view and seems to be to be a bit of a jerk to the professor due to being Jeralt’s kid, she didn’t request it, jealousy can make people ugly well even more I suppose.

“Oh Leonie right?” Formally, I greet her.

“Yeah…so is Cress back to normal?” Concerned, Leonie asks me.

“Yeah I got her back on routine.” I confirm.

“Sorry again about all that.” Sighing, Leonie apologises as I hum, noting Cress’s muscles lax at the sight of Leonie recognising her in a better light fortunately than last.

“It’s fine…I should be thankful for you and Lorenz stepping up.” Formally, I reason.

“I mean I remember looking after my folks horses when I was a kid I mean why not try a Pegasus?” Sheepishly, she smiles.

“Nevertheless, I should thank you even if you messed up Cress. Thank you for trying at least…” I reason trying to be positive.

No problem…I never knew taking care of a Pegasus would be so hard.” Leonie confesses.

“It’s hard work but like most animals it takes time and patience besides horses are hard to take care off too.” I exclaim recalling my stable work during my chores.

“Sure but at least with horses you know they can’t fly away.” Leonie sighs.

“True, true.” I nod humming lightly as I focus on tending to Cress’ hair.

“Though I’ve never seen a black Pegasus before I mean I’ve seen white ones but that one is like the black sheep of the Pegasus family,” Leonie points out.

“Yeah they are rare to come by don’t know maybe genetics but still my father gave me Cress that’s why I reacted to fiercely.” Softy, I smile at the bitter memory of my father.

“Your father did? The late king?” Surprised, Leonie whispers, a look of sorrow on her features.

“Y-Yeah…” Shakily, I smile at the thought of my kind, brave, loving father.

“Sorry am I…?” Worried, Leonie furrows her brow conflicted.

“No. No, it’s fine. I loved my father and even now I do. You have no idea how hard he worked to get me Cress along with my two uncles…” Fondly, I smile at the thought.

“You mean the crowned…” Leonie begins.

“No. Not him.” Curtly, I cut her off an icy cold tone in my voice.

“Oh…” She reels back startled by my sharp response.

“Sorry, one of them is my uncle the other one is like an uncle or father figure to me,” Sheepishly, I clarify for her.

“Oh yeah,” Leonie hums encouraging me to continue.

“Yeah he spent days working with my uncle and Rodrigue. I just remember pestering my father for one, bothering him, pleading, begging, wishing and he gave in eventually. I had no idea how hard they were to come by, it took them days, months even to find her…” Lovingly, I smile as I pet Cress’s mane making her neigh, leaning into my warm touch.

“But he’s the king can’t he just order one?” Leonie furrows her brow.

“Not one as rare as Cress, it took years. A king can’t create a life of this rarity Leonie.” Calmly, I explain to her.

“Seriously?” Surprised, she blinks.

“Yeah my family never gave up…then again I wouldn’t stop nagging…” Sadly, I chuckle at the memory of my nagging, of me clinging to my step mother, my father and my family members those that I knew would listen to me, man the bruises I got from the staff that I had to hide, that was a hard month hiding them.

“My uncle Rodrigue tried to get me into horses but it wasn’t the same. He tried getting me on a horse and I just started crying, making a huge scene man I felt bad when I look back on it…” Embarrassed, I scratch the nape of my neck.

“It’s hard to imagine that. You’re always so calm.” Leonie confesses.

“I was a brat back then until I grew up. But no I worked hard for her, I spent hours in the stables cleaning up doing all sorts of chores to get father’s approval…” I shrug.

“You did chores?” Stunned, Leonie blinks.

“You seem surprised.” I note light heartedly. 

“No offence but you’re the kings daughter I didn’t think…” Leonie begins.

“Heh, no it’s fine. If anything its understandable, where I came from it was harder for me to get things. I would have to work harder. While Dimitri simply had to ask, the maids would come running, everyone would if I asked I would be scolded for being selfish, for being greedy, the maids would go on and on about just cause I was the king’s daughter didn’t mean I deserved the whole world on a platter.” Honestly I explain.

“That’s pretty harsh.” Leonie grimaces.

“It helped me grow up.” I counter casually.

“What was the king like?” Curious, she question as I sigh, feeling a solemn sadness overflow me at the thought of my heroic courageous father.

“He was kind, loving and compassionate though he was stern, he was fair, he was a good man.” I list off gently, in a low gentle whisper.

“You sound like you idolise him like I do captain Jeralt…” Leonie compares as I frown at the comparison, I don’t idolise my father to the love struck obsession you do, Leonie…

“Well yes he is my father…” Tight-lipped, I mutter.

“True, do you miss him?” Leonie asks in a quiet voice.

“Of course I do he was my father, he loved me and I loved him.” Confidently, I tell her.

“I can understand that…I don’t know what I’d do if I lost my father…thanks Mallory,” Grateful she smiles confusing me.

“For what?” I furrow my brow confused.

“You didn’t just save Ignatz you saved me during our last bandit raid,” Leonie brings up surprising me, she noticed that huh…

“Oh yeah…with that archer.” I trial off at the memory.

Still taking that arrow for me than you I’ll pay you back I promise. Enthusiastically, she promises me giving me a thumbs up.

“I’ll hold you to that…” I nod my head dismissing her as she leaves allowing me to return to treating Cress.


	42. Open Doors

Calmly, I wander into the church, my ears hearing the familiar angelic heavenly voice resonating in the church room as I approach smirking when I spot Dorothea doing her own little solo alone.

“As lovely as always…” Politely, I voice out after watching her finish, clapping praising her.

“I aim to please…” Teasingly, she turns to smile at me.

“See you got in some practice.” I point out casually as I lean against the wall while she stands.

“Yeah, but still staring is pretty rude you know, got to invite me out on a date first,” Cheekily, she winks as I shake my head.

“I couldn’t help it hearing that song brought back memories.” Sheepishly, I shrug earning a small giggle from Dorie.

“Oh yeah I suppose it would that is the song that got us to meet… How long ago was that now? Maybe ten years since you found me in that alleyway…” Dorie recalls.

“I think so.” I mutter.

“Say I never did ask why did you save me? I mean all I was to you was some crestless commoner, the lowest of the low where you came from.” Curious, Dorie questions me.

“I just did. Besides the kingdom’s society is messed up, just cause I’m from a place with such a disgusting class system doesn’t mean I follow it Dorothea,” I remind her.

“Oh I know doesn’t mean I’m not grateful of course. You giving me your loaf of bread.” Dorie sighs softly.

“You needed it more than me.” I shrug.

“But even then you could have left me in the gutters, imagine my surprise to find you dragging me all over to some bar…” Dorie giggles.

“I didn’t like it. Maybe a selfish part of me saw something but I couldn’t leave someone my age just lying there to die, it isn’t right, my uncle always taught me it was our duty to help the weak so I did.” I confess.

“That you did heh…” Giggling, Dorie smiles as we reminisce…

“Uncle Covey! Uncle Covey!” Loudly, the young blonde rushes into the bar, ingoing the brawl about to brew as she ushers over to the group of men, hunched over cards in hand.

“Wha…Mallory I told you to stay in the inn.” Sternly, her uncle furrows her brow at him.

“I did but I got hungry…” She huffs, her grip tightening on the shaking brunette, clinging to the blonde’s side.

“Who’s the kid?” Covey blinks, doing a double take at the kid by his niece’s side exhaling tiredly at another child his niece had dragged over.

“Well are you in or out Covey?” Impatiently, the dealer demands from the frowning Covey.

“I’m in! Now why do you have a kid here Mal?” Covey question his niece.

“You’ve lost.” The dealer voices out making Covey groan, face palming as he reluctantly hands over his money.

“Damn it.” He hisses under his breath.

“Uncle said a curse word!” Mallory gasps playfully earning an unamused arched brow from her uncle sternly glaring down at her arms crossed, leaning against the bar counter as he makes his way over there, paying his tab.

“That I did kiddo. That I did. So what do you want?” Tired, he demands from him.

“She has a pretty voice just like that pretty woman you were with the other night.” Mallory points out making Covey chuckle nervously.

“Um…which one? “ Sheepishly, he questions.

“That one.” Innocently, she whispers pointing to the woman next to him, his eyes widen when his crimson meets a pair of stern orange.

“Hey…you,” Loudly, he greets the glaring woman, wine glass in grasp, glaring icily at the grinning man before her, quickly turning to Mallory who leans forward.

“Manuela…” Mallory whispers in her ear.

“Thanks kid,” Smirking, he pats her head making her smile at the approval as he returns his attention to the young Manuela.

“Manuela h-OWW!!” Screeching, Covey roars in agony, screeching as he is decked in the jewels, causing him to fall over, using the counter to steady himself, taking in shaky wheezes, feeling the blood drain from him.

“You lying scheming bas-”

“There are kids here!” Quickly, he whimpers out making the woman turn to scowl at the two children.

“Tch, what are you two looking at?” She barks at the two, Dorothea flinching back only to feel Mallory’s hand give her a tight squeeze assuring her as she stands her ground.

“You can sing…” She points to the surprised woman.

“W-Well yes I can I am part of-” Proudly, she opens her arms about to declare her status.

“She can sing too…” Rudely, Mallory cuts off the singer, blinking finally noting Dorie.

“Um? And what’s your name my dear…?” Gently, she questions the girl.

“D-Dorothea…” Nervously, she whispers.

“Dorothea, a lovely name you will come with me!” She commands proudly.

“Um…okay…” Dumbly, Dorie responds after Mallory gently pushes her forward, Manuela dropping the groaning black eyed Corvey, foam pouring down the defeated bounty hunter as curious, the young Mallory pokes at her uncle, receiving simply the twitch of limbs...

“Man, to think I’d meet Manuela again after all this time…” Chuckling, I shake my head.

“It’s the reason I joined the officers academy. But I still can’t believe she punched your uncle.” Dorie giggles.

“To be fair he deserved it for ditching her for some hooker the same night.” I point out, making us both chuckle.

“Is your uncle still doing that?” Dorie frowns disproval evident in her tone.

“Honestly who knows, my uncle is a wild card. Whoever he finds interest in he will flirt with he’s sort of like Sylvain but mainly for guys…” I shrug, recalling his rare moments with a girl but typically finding him with some guy.

“Now come on with that performance you owe me some tea and cakes!” Excitedly, Dorie gushes grabbing my arm as I sigh and nod, complying to her wishes as I am dragged out of the church, hanging out with my friend…

“So…?” Daringly, Dorie smirks leaning in.

“So?” I copy only confused by her eager grin.

“You and Claude…” Dorie whispers as I feel my eyes dilate.

“OH COME ON!!!!”


	43. Did You Just...?

Loudly, my ears ring at the clash of metal ringing feeling the vibrations of my blade clash against Felix’s iron sword as we duel one another, circling one another.

“Focus…” Sternly, I tell him as I deflect his blow after blow.

“You think I’m not trying?” Insulted, Felix glowers at me raising his blade.

“Well you’re talking to me right now so…” Cheekily, I point out easily deflecting his heavy blow.

“No more chatting.” Sternly, he demands.

“But chatting is fun…alright let’s have a break,” I sigh noting his sweating demeanour, huffing.

“I will not…” Defiantly, he refuses as I sigh.

“Felix you’re exhausted come on for me…” Gently, I smile at him softly pushing him down to the floor as he glares up at me.

“I suppose one break wouldn’t hurt.” Exasperated, he gives in standing up brushing off the dust collected from our duel.

“Great…besides I think…” Guilty, I trial off glancing at my sword.

“You broke another sword didn’t you?” Tired, he snatches my sword looking it over and grumbling at the damage.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I feign innocence making him roll his eyes.

“The hilt is in your hand,” He points out, examining the blade newly stolen from me.

“If I don’t see it I don’t have to mend it,” Snickering, I reason as his eyes narrow at my pitiful excuse.

“You’re logic hurts me you know that.” Pained, he clutches his temple acting as though he has a migraine making me roll my eyes.

“It inspired you into fixing my sword though doesn’t it?” Optimistically, I point out.

“I’m only doing this so as soon as its done we can continue the match,” Felix huffs noting the faint blush on his features making me snicker as he turns away.

“Fine, fine…” Calmly, I wave him off watching him leave to tend to our weapons.

“Hey Mallory!” Loudly, the sound of heavy footsteps interrupts as I turn to the burly blonde.

“Hm? Oh Raphael may I help you?” Curious, I question the boy, having no ill will towards him he seems too naïve to be made a threat still the most impressionable can be the most dangerous.

“I was wondering if you wanted to join us for some food.” He offers as I hum, contemplating the thought.

“Um no I’m fine thanks for the offer.” Politely, I decline.

“What? Come on all I see you do is train you never eat, food is important too you know. “He argues placing his hands on his hips.

“I eat when necessary but as you see I promised Felix I would duel with him so I will eat later.” I inform him.

“But food is important to, everyone wants you there!” Raphael informs me.

“I’m sure they do.” Sarcastically, I remark but he doesn’t seem to understand sarcasm.

“Hey Mallory…” Raphael calls out to me curiosity laced in his tone.

“Yes Raphael…” I exclaim.

“Why are crests so important? I don’t get it. You’re pretty smart and where you’re from crests seem to matter a lot…” Intrigued, he questions me.

“Hmm well I suppose it’s to do with nobility, crests allow people advantages that commoners do not have due to their lack of a crest allowing crest wielders to show off more, to be better, to prove themselves more, more so than common folk can…” Calmly, I explain to him, feeling my gloved grip tighten as I explain what has been bashed into my head for eons almost.

“But that’s silly, commoners could have an advantage a crest wielder may not have,” Frowning, Raphael disputes bringing a small smile of hope to my features.

“And that would be?” I challenge.

“Well do crest wielders have as big of an appetite as me or big as biceps as me?” Raphael questions making me sweat drop at the trivial challenges.

“It would depend on the crest itself and training…” I remain neutral.

“See it doesn’t matter then,” Smiling Raphael exclaims.

“You’re not wrong.” I agree shrugging sheepish.

“Hm I thought you’d be all for crests I mean the kingdom is…” Raphael exclaims as I arch a brow surprised by his knowledge of my homeland.

“I’m not if anything I think it’s a silly notion both sides do have a point as much as I hate to say it crest wielders do have an advantage due to the abilities the crest bestow upon them whoever commons should not be at the bottom of the food chain they could easily train themselves and could even beat a crest wielder if dictated…” Steadily, I explain to him.

“Yeah! You’re pretty smart Mallory!” Enthusiastically, Raphael cheers making me frown at the praise.

“It is expected of the princes sibling to be knowledgably on such topics to help advise the future king…” Casually, I reason to him.

“Argh what are you doing!?” Shocked my eyes widen as I release a noise of fright and shock. I feel Raphael’s muscular, bulky, warm arms around me picking me up as I am tossed over his shoulder shocked.

“That’s why you got to eat. So you can continue being super smart besides you say you’ll eat later but knowing you you’ll forget up you go.” Brightly, he smiles turning to leave.

“Let me go! Raphael release me this instant! RAPHAEL!! FELIX HELP!!!” Screeching, I cry out for aid thrashing about but it proves futile as I am overpowered by Raphael’s raw might.

“Oh hey Raphael. See you got Mallory to join us,” Twitching, I scowl at the familiar voice of Claude.

“Like you said Claude eating together is a great idea!” Raphael agrees as I seethe, of course it was his idea!

“Claude was this your idea!? Why must you involve me in another scheme of yours!?” Frustrated, I demand from him.

“Well it was Raphael’s I simply suggested us eating all together,” He feigns innocence causing a scoff from me, shaking my head at the fool.

“Let me go this instant I have things to do I do not have time for such trivial matters!” Stubbornly, I demand from him.

“Oh come on taking a break won’t do any harm…” Claude argues as my eyes widen as I go silent hearing the faint pat, feeling a warm hand gently…

“Did you just…did you just slap my butt…!?” Blinking, I try to stare, gawking at the smug Claude hands up in mock surrender…

“Maaaybe…” Cheekily, he leans back hands behind head…

“…”

“…”

“…”

“I’LL KILL YOU!!!!!!”


	44. Nostalgia

“Huh? Are you actually reading, Hilda? I thought you hated studying.” Surprised, Claude stumbles upon the quiet Hilda perking up at Claude’s voice.

“Oh, hush. It's just a letter from my brother. He sends them all the time.” Hilda dismisses.

“Your brother, huh? Isn't he known as a great general of the Alliance? A true beacon of-”

“Don't even start. That's got nothing to do with me.” Hilda cuts Claude off.

“Uh oh, better not let your brother hear you say that! It would break his fraternal heart! But all joking aside, it sounds like he really cares for you.” Softly, Claude smiles.

“You can say that again. He must be rather bored too, now that the situation in Almyra has settled down,” Hilda exclaims.

“Ah, the Almyrans. The "eastern menace," as they're often called. I did hear your brother had fought them a number of times. In fact, I hear he's even gone toe-to-toe with Nader, the great Almyran warrior,” Claude recalls fondly.

"Nader the Undefeated," was it? Just another grizzled old man, as far as I'm concerned. But my father was ecstatic when he heard my brother had defeated him. He paraded my brother all over our territory. What a pain that must have been for our people.” Hilda complains.

“ A pain? Any celebration is something to be enjoyed! Celebration puts smiles on faces faster than anything. I'm sure even you at least congratulated him, right? A smile from you would surely mean the world to your brother.” Excited, Claude gushes.

“Well, sure. Then he got all worked up and started saying things like, "I am the protector of Fódlan!" Hilda mocks.

“That's not far from the truth, you know. Why do you think the Almyrans have been so quiet lately? They're wary of your brother. If House Goneril of the border were a bunch of weaklings, the Almyrans would have invaded Fódlan a long time ago.” Claude tells her.

“You talk about it as though you've spoken to the Almyrans yourself, Hilda says.

“Well, I am heir to the leading house of the Alliance. I'm privy to all kinds of information, whether I like it or not.” Coyly, Claude teases.

“Hm. You act so nonchalant about your studies, but you know so much about politics and history. You're a hard guy to grasp, you know that, Claude?” Hilda tells him.

“Oh, I disagree. I'd let you grasp me any day. My hand, my heart, even my neck. But if you want to know all my secrets... you'll have to bare yours as well.” Teasingly Claude smirks leaving Hilda to her own devices…

“Barbarians the lot of them, all of the and that sleaze Claude had the nerve to…to…” Ranting, I seethe as I am sat down on the castle wall outside the mess hall, frustrated.

“You always did get into one of your moods if someone ruined your schedule.” Chuckling, Ingrid smiles watching me calmly as I push myself off the castle wall.

“I had everything planned. They wouldn’t shut up either, pinkie…” I begin seething packing back and forth as Ingrid patiently listens to my lecture.

“Hilda…” Calmly, Ingrid intervenes correcting me.

“Wouldn’t stop talking about dates and relationship stuff I have no interest in as you well know.” Regardless, I continue my point filled with venom.

“That is true.” Ingrid confirms.

“Then that freaky four eyes kid kept staring at me it was weird!” Disgusted, I hiss shaking my head at the weirdo.

“Didn’t you tell him to stop?” Ingrid furrows her brow.

“Oh Ingrid I’ve given that child more times than he could count with my threats but he still stared and he even brought his book out, writing something…he’s a creep.” Disgusted, I shake my head.

“I’m sure he means well…” Optimistically, she offers.

“I don’t get their obsession with wanting me involved, there were too many people.” I complain shaking my head in disgust.

“You’re fine with Sylvain, Felix and I.” Cheekily, Ingrid points out.

“That’s cause you lot are my childhood friends they are practically strangers in my eyes.” Seething, I ague packing back and forth shaking my head.

“Who wants to know you better?” Ingrid questions me.

“Urgh…you have way more patience for the then I do Ingrid…wanna switch houses?” Feebly, I offer earning a dry chuckle in return.

“No thanks and you have patience too I mean with helping me with Sylvain’s rejections,” Ingrid notes as I chuckle at the memory.

“You make it sound like a chore.” Snickering, I wave it off.

“It is.” Annoyed, Ingrid groans.

“No it isn’t its hilarious!” Laughing, I snicker.

“As morbid as ever I see.” Tired, Ingrid exhales.

“Hey I see the good in things not many would!” I argue smirking as she rolls her eyes playfully.

“Laughing at a baby being thrown isn’t funny Mallory.” Ingrid deadpans.

“Oh come on did you see the look on the mothers face it was priceless and the way she dived for the baby that was hilarious!” Cackling, I chuckle at the memory.

“Honestly…you’re sense of humour is going to get you killed one day.” Ingrid sighs.

“And that would be an interesting way to go…” I confess intrigued.

“Hey, you’re hurt…” Concerned, she leans forward.

“Hm? Must have been when I was thrashing in Raphael’s arms.” I mutter staring at the bruise.

“Let me see…heh you always did managed to get yourself hurt. I remember you going on the sofa or rushing out into the ice cold proclaiming yourself to be the dark hero, the dark flier.” Fondly, she chuckles at the memory.

“Ah yes with my side kick, the Pegasus queen!” Brightly, I remind her making her giggle.

“Heh…I remember your brother calling out to you when you dived at him into the snow, taking him by surprise,” Ingrid recalls.

“Dimitri was terrified it was hilarious!” Laughing, I grin at the fond memory.

“Until the maids came along shouting at you.” Ingrid adds.

“I endangered the future king into a deathly cold…” Dramatically, I exclaim.

“I suppose so.” Ingrid shrugs.

“I remember when Glenn fell you came into my room and dragged me out…” Sadly, Ingrid smiles as I furrow my brow at the dark time, feeling a familiar sharp pain.

“You were sad, someone had to get you out.” Aloofly, I mutter.

“I remember the bright sun blinding me but then when we rode on Cress, the landscape the scenery it was breath-taking.” Gently, Ingrid whispers in awe.

“I remember when you cried on Cress.” Coyly, I smirk.

“Yeah then you had to land us where I broke down over Glenn.” Ingrid sighs.

“Glenn was a good man, he…” Pained, I begin, shaking feeling my fist clench.

“I know. Glenn died for what he believed in. I wish your brother understood…” Ingrid sighs sadly.

“Dimitri…he means well Ingrid he does, he knew Glenn too, we all did.” I try to tell her.

“I was going to marry him.” Ingrid whispers her glassy greens turning to me bringing another wave of pain.

“I know…” Gently, I wrap my arms around her as she releases a small sob, my arm around her puling her into a side hug letting her spill her tears as I remain quiet, letting her spill out her emotions, being the friend she needed and still needs…


	45. I Scratch Your Back You Scratch Mine

“Please someone take my baby!”

“Someone help!”

“No! My wives in there!”

Loudly, the hiss crackle of flames echoes cheering, chanting, praising me as I feel the flames of rage fuel my boiling blood, relishing the adrenaline flowing through me, my sharp dagger like fingertips grabbing the heads of innocent, slamming them down into the pitfall of flames, hearing the satisfying sizzled screams of agony, watching the cool drip of crimson drip down upon the hungry flames hearing them chant their hungry, so thirsty and so I safety them, feeding them the fuel of iron, staring down a mad gleam in my eyes as I grin down at my coated crimson hands, ruby red dripping down upon my hands, earning a giddy giggle from me, hoping up and down at the coated arms. Joyfully, I stare down gleefully giggling grinning at the sight of the screaming, the crying, those pleading for aid scream only to be muffled by the roaring flames as I hear the satisfying crack of bones, of necks, of sanity…

Terrified, I jolt up, my eyes widen as I heave, darting down to my trusty bucket, vomiting into it, trying to be as quiet as possible as I feel the nausea subside taking in shaky sobbing breathes, using my duvet to muffle such ugly noises. If people were to hear, if they were to acknowledge it I would be weak, I would be abandoned I would be left behind. I can’t afford that, I can’t. No…Shaking, I place my arms around myself terrified, why was I grinning. Why was I so happy over that? Why was I so…at peace in that hellish chaos!?

Red, red, red, no, no, no grimacing, I wince from the heavy stench of copper, looking down at my hands soaked in blood. Desperate, I lunge to my bathroom, diving inside as I plunge towards it, my ears ringing as I dive my hands down into the water ignoring the spark of shock from the ice cold water, focusing on rubbing away the red, go away, go away why won’t it go!? Why won’t it leave!? Pained, I release a hiss as I stare down at my ruby red hands finding small tiny cuts created furthering staining my bloodied hands making me release a feral sob which I quickly muffle using my bare arms. 

Why? Why won’t it go away!? Shakily, I grasp hold of the bucket, trying to use it to steady me as I try to level my breathing ignoring my rampaging heart hitting my ribcage almost as well as ignoring the beads of sweat pouring down my trembling pale features. I need to get out of here I need…I need air, I need to breath, I need….i need to escape.

Sluggishly, I leave my room, easily sneaking past the guards and next thing I know my body is on automatic as I make my way to the docks, the fishing bit near the green house as I stop myself at the dock bit where most would fish. What am I doing? If I trying to…no. Disgusted I shake my head at such a cowardly, weak willed thought I’m not weak, I’m not pathetic, I’m not…

Exhaling, I take a seat on the dock, enjoying the ice cool breeze flowing through my dishevelled blonde locks, waking me up a bit more as I note my feet in the water, feeling the faint ripples of movement below as I see a hint of movement as my blues gaze down numbly at the fish shadows before looking up, taking in a shaky breath as I blink back the tears threating to follow. I find solace in the night sky, making me lean back, a small shy smile crossing my features at the memory of my uncle and I, him teaching me of astrology….a lesson I will always be grateful for.

A soft smile crosses my features at the memory of my uncle visiting, giving me a small blanket over my shoulders as we had just finished one of our many missions but instead of returning to the place which wasn’t far. He thought it best to have a camp out for the night in the ice cold, stupid I know but I remember him placing his blanket over my own, giving me the comfort I had missed as the next morning when we awoke, he had gotten sick, he was bedridden for two weeks father was furious, scolding him for being so silly. Father always treated him like another brother to him while my father’s brother wasn’t so keen on my uncle Corvey, calling him a drunken waste of space but my father would always come to his defence, treating him like family, which always surprised my uncle but hey he wasn’t against it in his own words, free booze for the brother in law of the king, it always seemed to work with helping him with the ladies, not so much on our enemies though.

“You should be in your dorm room.” Sternly, the emotionless voice greets me snapping me out of my gaze as I turn to look up into a pair of emotionless blue.

“Well I didn’t feel like it and you?” Frowning, I challenge her, her blues remain unfazed. My eyes finally noting her strange attire, I mean what’s that weird necklace thing around her neck, resting near her…well chest. Seems too heavy to be worn normally and doesn’t seem to fit with her colour scheme so. Furthermore it’s not very defensive I mean who wears tights to battle? Unless it’s to be more agile on the battlefield if so that is a good idea but still I have to ask where she got those tights from, there cool looking.

“Neither did I…” Tiredly, she shrugs joining my side as a peaceful silence falls on us, the tension soon thickening as I inch away from her on edge….

“I scratch your back you scratch mine…” Sheepishly, I break the silence as the heavy silence is finally broken and the freaky teacher turns to me opening her mouth to answer…

*Where's the professor's support here you go guys support c at least I think. What do you think their supports could be about? I'm unsure since Byleth's personality is a bit...varied. Would love to know your ideas for supports with Mallory.*


	46. Wary Warning

“You should be in your dorm room…” Sternly, the emotionless voice greets me snapping me out of my gaze as I turn to look up into a pair of emotionless blue.

“Well I didn’t feel like it and you?” Frowning, I challenge her, her blues remain unfazed.

“Neither did I…” Tiredly, she shrugs joining my side as a peaceful silence falls on us, the tension soon thickening as I inch away from her on edge….

“I scratch your back you scratch mine…” Sheepishly, I break the silence as the heavy silence is finally broken and the freaky teacher turns to me opening her mouth to answer…

“I beg your pardon?” Confused, the professor furrows her brow confused by my choice of phrasing.

“It’s a saying. You keep quiet and I’ll keep quiet.” I simplify for her.

“Very well…Tell me something…” The professor urges.

“Hmm?” Tiredly, I hum looking out at the sea, noting the faint flicker of movement beneath us from the fish.

“Edelgard and Dimitri are they…engaged or friends of sorts?” Uneasily, the professor questions bringing a small coy smile to my lips at the faint worry in her tone, seems she does have emotions after all.

“Hmm…” Humming, I lean back, enjoying the slosh of the water beneath us.

“Today after we cleared the remaining bandits.” The professor begins.

“Oh yeah we had that crest profess with us today forgot about him…I mutter.

“Well when Dimitri and I were talking, we bumped into Manuela and Edelgard….Dimitri seemed concerned for her, which she quickly deflected. You and Edelgard get along so I was wondering…” The profess trials off struggling earning a small chuckle from me.

“If Dimitri has a crush on Edelgard…” Smoothly, I cut in.

“Well yes…” Shyly, The professor sighs giving in making me chuckle.

“My, my teach, a crush on your students the prince of Faerghus at that what would the public think,” Lightly, I tease her.

“I do…” Honestly, she confesses as I sigh, she’s quite direct but honest in her feelings for Dimitri, that doesn’t mean I care for her and approve of her affections for my brother, my brother is still learning and growing…he hasn’t fully realised his emotions and such yet.

“Now, now just teasing but still…Edelgard and I are close friends, childhood ones, when I was younger my uncle and I would often go to the empire on business so I would come along and used to play with Edelgard and the others.” Fondly, I explain.

“But not with Dimitri?” The professor arches a brow confused.

“No he wouldn’t come it’d be a bit awkward since my uncle isn’t related to him and the others forbade it, not wanting to lose their heir but still…I used to hang out with Edelgard a lot.” I simplify.

“What happened?” She enquires.

“Well I grew up, my uncle became busy and I never went to the empire again, each time I tried something would lunge at me and I had work to do. But Dimitri and Edelgard they were friends at one point, though it was probably one sided in the end. So don’t worry teach you don’t have any competition to worry about.” I shrug her off, dismissing her worry noting the faint exhale of breath from her.

“I am not worried.” Softly, she exclaims.

“Of course not, although you still got the rest of Faerghus to worry about, my brother is quite the eye candy for them you know considering his status and crest…” Jokingly, I warn her.

“I see tell me, what brought you out here?” Curious, she asks me.

“Nothing…” I mutter leaning over, frowning at the reflection shown before me.

“Those cuts don’t look like nothing.” Gently, she whispers as I feel my body freeze, my look turning icy cold.

“H-Huh?” Shocked, I slowly turn my blues dilating sucking in a shaky breath as I stare down at my bare hands, finding much to my horror no mark and a particular set of blues on them, no, no, no….

“Wait where’s your…?” Surprised, the teach raises a brow as I blankly stare at my hands, a wave of horror hitting me at my bare hands showing no crest, no….no, no, no! Pumping, I feel my muscles tense in as I snatch Belt by her throat, slamming her down onto the deck, she can’t know, she can’t, she can’t. I made a promise to father I can’t let him and my brother get hurt because of me…I can’t I won’t. I won’t bring shame to the family. Tightly, I feel my grip tighten around Byleth’s neck earning a hiss from her.

“Huh look at that another expression who would have thought you could pull that face…?” Tauntingly, I sneer down at the professor remaining stone faced.

“M-Mallory stop!” Weakly, she hisses out struggling to escape my tight iron grip.

“And why should I? Let you go so you can spill the juice just like everyone else!” Mockingly, I scoff, she will just spill, no one around here can keep their gob shut not Mercedes, not Claude, no one! I can’t trust anyone!

“I-I won’t…” Struggling, she promises.

“And how can I trust you!?” I bark at her.

“P-Professor? Sister!?” Shocked, I turn to the source finding my brother staring wide eyed at us rushing over to the scene as frustrated, my grip only tightens on her.

“Sister please let the professor go!” Pleadingly, my brother begs not wanting to hurt me.

“She knows I can’t we can’t…” I try to explain to him.

“Sister your glove!” Shocked, Dimitri notices my bare hand open to the world to see my disgrace, my deformity…

“Exactly.” Coldly, I hiss constricting g my grip making the professor whimper.

“Please sister you must trust her!” Earnestly, my brother begs as I stare into his teary blues pleading for me to listen to reason, pleading me to give this heartless freak mercy…

“How can I?” Softly, I whisper feeling my voice crack, noting my now trembling hand.

“Because I do. I have faith in the professor to keep it secret.” Dimitri tells me.

“Fine just know this professor if you even as let out a peep of this information, that father of yours Jeralt won’t be quite as dandy as he will be when he discovers his mercenaries group, his pals, his comrades, his friends in arms are all dead…” Lowly, I whisper in her ear kneeling down, feeling the faint shiver of fear from her as I drop her, letting her head hit the dock flooring.


	47. Enough.

“Sister enough!” Desperate, My brother begs reaching out but doesn’t touch me, torn not wishing to harm either of us.

“Fine…” Grumbling, I move away letting my brother take over and check her over, apologising frantically as I roll my eyes.

“Professor I apologise my sister she…she isn’t well.” Dimitri sighs guilty as I scoff like you’re any better.

“And you are?” Snidely, I remark crossing my arms as he approaches me, fuming as the professor collects her breath.

“I am more capable than you are.” My brother scowls at me crossing his arm.

“It is fine. I will not speak of your…” Calmly, the professor intervenes as I scowl.

“You better not.” I huff, venom evident in my tone earning a scolding look from my brother making me roll my eyes.

“I suggest you return to your dorms before anyone else finds you out here and discovers…” Professionally, she advises us.

“Indeed. I promise to make this up to you I swear it…” Dimitri bows his head, grasping hold of my hand and dragging me away into his room.

“What were you thinking threatening the professor!?” Enraged, Dimitri screams at me as I sit on his bed, head in hand trying to come up with extra plans, trying to come up with a scheme a plan for tomorrow after my foolish trick.

“She knows…” Lowly, I hiss still reeling in shock from all of this madness that has just conspired due to my god forsaken dream, for letting my guard down, for being weak.

“So what if she did? Did you honestly think she would leak that information without your consent,” My brother argues.

“Yes!” Snappily, I argue.

“The professor has been nothing but kind to us.” Gently, he tell me sitting down next to me placing his hand on mien giving it a faint squeeze as I let out a shaky breath.

“Yes brother kind but what do we do know of her? Nothing. She speaks of this amnesiac like state I mean how do you forget your own age? How do you meet so emotionlessly? She is…she has no heart I swear it! She is not to be trusted!” Sternly, I tell him. I love my brother but he can be too naive, too trusting too open for betrayals to occur which would break him especially from the professor that is something I can’t allow to happen.

“Sister please…you cannot live your life distrusting people.” Pleadingly, my brother beseeches me breaking my heart.

“It has kept me safe for years; it has kept you safe for years.” Stoically, I reason to him.

“Sister…what did you do to your hands?” Dimitri frowns as I follow his gaze.

“…” Bored, I stare down at my sore hands finding numerous thin cut littered all over my hands, pink leaking down others will simply scar overtime.

“It was another dream wasn’t it?” Softly, he whispers.

“It was…” I nod coldly.

“Trying to wipe the blood away but it never goes…” Dimitri gathers as I nod confirming his train of thought seeing his glassy blues.

“Sister…I’m sorry.” Pained, my brother places his hand on the crook of my neck as I feel fresh cold tears stain my neck but I remain unfazed.

“Sorry? Thanks to me you had to fight and be traumatised…” I scoff, reaching out for my hands to ruffle into his blonde locks, feeling him lean into my touch, appreciating the gesture.

“Don’t say that, we saved Dedue…we saved…” Hopeful, Dimitri tries to be only to falter from my despondent stare.

“We lost Glenn, we lost father, we lost everyone we loved on that day and thanks to me you got dragged into it and have never been the same.” Coldly, I set reality.

“Nor have you…” He adds in a hushed whisper.

“I…” Pained, I swallow something almost like a thick bullet.

“Do not think I hadn’t noticed we may not be fully siblings but we still share the same blood as our father…” He reminds me, leaning on me as I lean on him.

“Sister…” Dimitri begins noting my shaking state.

“I was scared Dimitri if this got found out…” I trail off terrified at the thought.

“I wouldn’t let them take you I’d refuse it.” Confidently, he assures me, pressing his lips upon my temple.

“You may do but that wouldn’t stop them, it would ruin you. There is a reason father told me to hide this…” I tell him as he places his hand on top of my own.

“Yes but she is our senior, she is our professor, our ally, our friend.” Dimitri lists off earnestly.

“She may be your friend but she is no friend of mine.” Distantly, I whisper.

“I know that I just…why can’t you trust me? I mean with everything we’ve been through. We’ve both…you’re not alone sister why can’t you share your pain with me. Don’t you trust me to talk about these issues the nightmares the dreams….?” Feebly, he reasons making me sigh saddened.

“Brother…” Smoothly, I call out to him shaking my head wracked with guilt and numerous emotions at conflict with one another.

“It hurts me sister it does more than you could know.” Dimitri confesses to me making me grimace.

“I...I’m sorry.” Pained, I whisper to him.

“Please tell me be honest with me when you’re hurting you’re not the only one hurting sister you’re not.” He begs of me as I sigh and nod.

“Thank you brother…” Grateful, I bow my head.

“Sister…” Tenderly, he calls out to me.

“Hm?” I hum turning my focus to him.

“Don’t suppose we could share a bed I mean I know we have both changed but I just…” Shyly, he whispers going off into a rant ruby red, fidgeting bringing a small shy smile to my lips.

“You had a nightmare too I take it.” I catch on as he shyly nods, blushing slightly making me chuckle.

“Indeed I did.” Sadly, he whispers.

“Alright then, let’s go…” Lightly, I agree nodding as I take his hand the pair of us getting into bed and clinging together just like old times, falling back into the dark depths of our dreams…


	48. My Hero!

“I know that I just…why can’t you trust me? I mean with everything we’ve been through. We’ve both…you’re not alone sister why can’t you share your pain with me. Don’t you trust me to talk about these issues the nightmares the dreams….?” Feebly, he reasons making me sigh saddened.

“Brother…” Smoothly, I call out to him shaking my head wracked with guilt and numerous emotions at conflict with one another.

“It hurts me sister it does more than you could know.” Dimitri confesses to me making me grimace.

“I...I’m sorry.” Pained, I whisper to him.

“Please tell me be honest with me when you’re hurting you’re not the only one hurting sister you’re not.” He begs of me as I sigh and nod.

“Thank you brother…” Grateful, I bow my head.

“Sister…” Tenderly, he calls out to me.

“Hm?” I hum turning my focus to him.

“Don’t suppose we could share a bed I mean I know we have both changed but I just…” Shyly, he whispers going off into a rant ruby red, fidgeting bringing a small shy smile to my lips.

“You had a nightmare too I take it.” I catch on as he shyly nods, blushing slightly making me chuckle.

“Indeed I did.” Sadly, he whispers.

“Alright then, let’s go…” Lightly, I agree nodding as I take his hand the pair of us getting into bed and clinging together just like old times, falling back into the dark depths of our dreams… 

“Corvan! The corvan is here run!!!” Loudly, the bandits scream fleeing escaping the village as calmly both niece and uncle withdraw their weapons. The blonde approaches her uncle talking to the long haired purple woman thanking him. Bored, the blonde zones the man and woman out as her curious blues widen at the shy child clinging to their mother’s side.

“Wow!” Amazed, the blonde blurts out as the trio turn to the gawking girl, her blues sparkling at the shy blonde nuzzling into his mother’s side. “You’re really pretty!!!” Excitedly, the blonde exclaims rushing over to the puzzled young boy, gently grasping his face.

“Oi! I told you to control your excitement! Sorry about her she…she doesn’t think before speaking…” Tiredly, Corv scolds the young Mal, huffing as he gently noogies her blonde locks, making her whine at the snickering male the two unaware of the blushing purple haired boy hiding in his mother’s dress who smiles slyly down at her little boy.

“Oh sorry did I scare you? Sorry I can be a bit much…” Apologetically, the girl bows her head.

“I-It’s fine.” Sheepish, the boy whispers shyly looking away.

“Why don’t you join us for dinner?” Slyly, the mother smiles as the young boy’s grip tighten on his mother’s dress.

“M-Mother!” Meekly, he hisses out scarlet red pleading for his mother to stop.

“Sorry its best we camp outside the village, these bandits may appear again.” Politely, Corvus denies.

“Are you sure?” She sighs leaning forward fluttering her eyelashes.

“Yeah thanks for the offer though.” Softly, he smiles looking down at the curious blonde, her blues never leaving the blushing boy’s purple, staring back, shyly.

“No problem…my doors welcome anytime,” Mischievously, she winks.

“Let’s play sometime yeah!” Excitedly, the blonde offers her hand out to him.

“O-Okay…” Blushing, the boy nods his head, hiding his ruby red features as his lilacs hues gaze into a pair of beady blue, watching longingly as the two leave, setting up camp outside.

I wonder if we’ll find any rabbit. I hope so uncle Corv has gone off eating birds. I wonder if I’ll finish that book of mine tonight urgh but first I got to finish my studies, uncle Corv will never let me read if I don’t finish my homework stupid uncle making me do work on my jobs with uncle. Pouting, I huff as I grab a stray stick, prodding the traps, often finding nothing but still, my eyes narrow widening no snow tracks of footprints, meaning no bandits tried to poach our food so that’s a good sign…

“Aigheee!” Loudly, the shrill screech surprises me as I turn to the source, my blues wide as I rush through the forest my eyes wide to find a familiar purple haired kid dangling down from the branch.

“What are you doing here!?” Confused, I look up at the guy dangling down.

“Get me down!” Loudly, they wail.

“Fine, fine…just hold on.” Sighing, I nod getting out my dagger and cutting the rope in half diving down as they scream as I swiftly catch him.

“Here we go. You okay?” Concerned, I stare into her purples hues as she clings to me as I hold her bridal style.

“Y-Yeah what were you doing with those traps!?” She questions me.

“For food or well see if the bandits are still about good news there not.” Honest, I confess.

“I should let you go…here we…” Calmly, I turn to set her down only to squeak back when she coils her arms around me, strangling me as I stumble back feeling her practically strangling me as I blink multiple times.

“No!” Stubbornly, she refuses.

“Um…okay?” Confused, I furrow my brow at her refusal as she simply tightens her grip on me, nuzzling into me.

“M-My ankle the trap it’s hurt!” Feebly, she whispers.

“Oh…okay…” Dumbly, I nod not sure what to say as we return to the camp, my eyes narrowing at a oddly familiar sound of a squeak as I look up, my blues looking up at the feathery figure of a raven looming over us, ravens…are scary. Uncertainty, I kneel down, gently grabbing a pebble raising it and tossing it at the squeaking bird, fleeing from my fight, leaving behind only a shudder of a single feather flopping down. Quickly, urgently, I slam my foot down on the feather crushing it as I leave the forest, the girl clinging to my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think that person is?


	49. Professor's Pet

When the warm winds blow from the sea to the south of Adrestia, residents of Fódlan know that the rainy season is upon them. Before the heavy rains take their toll, the young women hurry to pick the last of the white roses. The ivory buds are woven into garlands and given as gifts to close friends or potential lovers.

“Um…what are you doing?” Confused, my brother questions me, joining my side.

“Just burning some garlands.” Casually, I inform him my ears hearing the crisp crackle of the flames devouring the pathetic petals of the flowers braided together.

“Is the professor okay with that?” Nervously, my brother questions as I roll my eyes at the professors pet.

“It’ll be fine what else am I meant to do with them?” I argue.

“What are you doing?” The click of heels interrupts as we turn to the teacher.

“Oh Manuela hi.” Bored, I greet the frowning woman.

“Are those…garlands?” Manuela questions me her tone filled with frustration as both my brother and I stare blankly at her.

“Yep.” I confirm turning my back to her to return to burning the garlands.

“How cruel can you be Mallory? Some poor boy or girl has worked hard to make you these and your just burning them!?” Enraged, Manuela shouts at me making me grimace at her loud obnoxious annoying voice.

“What else am I meant to do with them?” I repeat once more tiredly.

“Accept them you have no idea how lucky you are, with your beauty and age you should grab any boy you can!” Whining, Manuela exclaims as I scoff.

“Seems to me someone is speaking from some personal issues of their own.” Slyly I remark hearing a shocked gasp from my brother stunned by the bravery of me as I shrug.

“Shut up! Detention you hear me!” Loudly, she screeches waving her crop about.

“What? Sorry can’t hear you over the crackle of the flames burning the garlands.” Snickering, I increase the volume of my voice mocking her.

“Young lady!!!” Seething, she screeches.

“Hey, oh a fire are we going to start dancing or something?” Casually, Claude swoops in joining my side, kneeling down, finding his head peering over my neck, nestled into the crook of my neck as I flinch, exhaling out as I grumble, releasing a few curses of irritation but he remains either uncaring or oblivious as he peers over, curiosity taking over as he takes one of my many garlands examining them.

“You can if you want just don’t get in the way of burning.” Simply, I shrug my blues peering at his eager gleaming green.

“Garlands my, my is this for me? I am honoured.” Playfully, he bats his eyelashes as I scoff.

“Hah you wish as if I’d do something so embarrassing,” Scoffing, I shake my head.

“It isn’t that embarrassing…” Dimitri mutters shyly.

“What don’t tell me you made one for teach prince?” Teasingly, Claude asks as I feel his arms around my waist, trying to help me un braid them as I grumble too tired to deal with him as he hums.

“N-No such behaviour is…” Ruby red, My brother frowns flustered.

“You’re not helping your case brother besides you’re not subtle.” Bluntly, I inform him smirking slyly when he whines head in hand, ruby red steam pouring out from him making me snicker even more with Claude.

“So… there's some minor noble rebelling in Faerghus, right? He has no chance of winning. I wonder what he hopes to achieve...” Claude blurts out as I flick his nose when he nestles into my neck, making him whine like a child as I roll my eyes when he simply counters by nuzzling into my neck, only to receive my hand smacking into his face, prying him off me. Such a manner is inappropriate…something these children of the alliance don’t seem to catch such familiar mannerism would cause nothing but hassle.

“If you are referring to lord Lonato…I just worry for Ashe.” Tiredly, I sigh shaking my head.

“How come?” Claude arches a brow curious.

“Ashe is his adopted son.” Simply, I exclaim noting the brief look of surprise on Claude’s features not fake, real surprise not that he would know.

“No kidding.” Claude mutters as I note my brother rush off when seeing the professor making me snicker, watching him awkwardly greet her, bowing his head in respect as I shake my head at the love struck fool.

“Why would I kid about that?” Confused, I question him noting the faint small smile on Claude’s features, a gleam of amusement in his eyes from my puzzlement.

“Why would you burn something someone worked hard to make for you?” Smirking, he retorts.

“Cause its stupid. Now if you…what are you doing?” Baffled, I blink as I turn to stand only to feel something light on my head, my blues narrowed in puzzlement over the garland adorning my head, noting the genuine smile letting lose on Claude’s relaxed features.

“You look nice with a garland on.” Honestly, he tells me surprising me at the lack of false smiles and such in his eyes.

“And you know what you look nice with on?” Smirking, I lean back.

“What could make this even more beautiful…?” Modestly, he smirks as I scoff.

“A bag.” I stand up dusting myself off.

“Why would Lonato incite such a reckless rebellion? He had to have known he had no chance of winning.” Curious, Claude ponders out loud, his greens meeting mine, eager for my insight as I shrug.

“It probably has something to do with his son and Duscur…” Sadly, I whisper, my brow furrowed flinching at the thought.

“Huh…are you okay? I mean…” Gently, I feel Claude’s hand on my shoulder.

“I’m fine.” I brush him off frowning.

“Do you want to go with them?” Claude questions his tone soft, tender almost as I see the genuine concern in his eyes surprising me.

“No…I just hope things go well for my brother…” Honestly, I confess to him slouching down.

“Hey your brother’s tough.” Optimistically, he smiles trying to cheer me up.

“I know that, that doesn’t mean I worry.” I scowl shaking my head.

“Another strange thing about this place.” Claude smiles weakly leaning back confusing me.

“What do you mean?” I furrow my brow confused when noting Manuela long gone, leaving me with him.

“Well…you know about my country right we have harems…” Claude begins as I groan disgust evident in time.

“Sadly I do yes.” Revolted, I shake my head at the barbaric belief.

“Well I have many other brothers and siblings…” Claude continues regardless.

“You do?” I raise a brow surprised.

“Yeah I don’t really talk to them much but seeing you and Dimitri together makes me sorta jealous, I always wanted that sort of bond you know trusting them knowing they won’t stab me in the back.” Claude elaborates my eyes wide at his sorrowful words.

“Claude…” Frowning, I reach out to him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry got a bit weird there didn’t I huh?” Tightly, he smiles pained only for me to pick up my garland.

“The garland suits you better.” Softly, I smile as I place it upon his head, his eyes wide, his sad smile softening into one of surprise as he reaches out touching the garland.

“O-Oh thanks…” Sheepishly, he smiles as I turn unaware of his faint ruby red as I pick up a few others.

“Hm maybe I should give these to Hubert…” Curious, I wonder to myself as I glance, my blues widening to find Hubert wandering the halls as I stand up, dismissing myself, leaving him to tend to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So I was asked an interesting funny question, someone asked how would Mallory or the others react if for the DLC outfits like the maid outfit, dancer outfits or even from awakening the wedding dress class attire. That just made me laugh would love to know your thoughts!*


	50. Hard Worker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to choose a vine that was Mal and Byleth so here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jah7q91GUzo&list=PL8DZifo8OA0JEETXlVAmIOCqoeTGkW9wd&index=158  
> What do you guys think?

“Felix, my goodness, I swear you're always training. Such a hard worker. So strong! Hello? Felix?” Smiling, Dorothea praises the swordsman in training only to falter when his stained cries of grunting from training easily overpowers Dorothea’s compliments.

“What?” Finally, Felix finishes his session turning to the intruder before him frowning.

“You can hear me. That's good. I was worried maybe your ears didn't work.” Dorothea smiles at the unimpressed male.

“What do you want?” Annoyed, Felix demands from the woman.

“Oh nothing… Nothing in particular, I mean. But now that I'm here, and now that you've asked... When you've finished up, do you think you'd like to join me in the dining hall for something sweet?” Cheekily, Dorothea winks.

“I'll pass. I don't like sweets. Also, you're a nuisance. Stay away from me…” Coldly, he rejects her.

“That's not a very nice way to talk to a classmate. Anyway, you sound like you're shooing away a stray cat.” Dorothea pouts at his rude rejection.

“Shhh. Shut up.” Felix orders her.

“I am not a stray cat, Felix, and I am not leaving until you take a moment to chat with me!” Dorothea declares.

“You are a pest. Fine—do what you will.” Grumpily, Felix gives in.

“Oh, you better believe I am going to keep doing exactly what I will.” Stubbornly, Dorothea smirks only to be overpowered once more by the harsh clang of metal intermixing with Felix’s grunts of movement as he starts his training session again, zoning out Dorothea.

“Hmm… Maybe instead of a sweet treat, we can get something spicy? Would you like that? I've heard the dining hall is serving a dish with some western spices in it. Mmm... Does that sound good, Felix? Would you like something spicy instead of sweet?” Regardless, Dorothea continues pondering to herself.

“You're distracting me. When I am hungry, I will eat. Alone. Stop squawking at me.” Felix barks at her frustration laced in his tone.

“Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll leave you in peace. Good-bye, Felix!” Dorothea turns and leaves.

“Finally.” Relieved, Felix sighs as he continues his training not watching the fleeting figure of Dorothea bored out of her mind leave the training grounds venturing off into the monastery, doing all sorts…

“Hubie!” Brightly, I smile as I call out to him, making him stop, exhaling tiredly as he turns.

“You must really not value your life referring to me in such a vulgar name,” Hubert grumbles irritated.

“Hey! Come on I was going to give you something…” I argue as he looks down at me unfazed.

“And that would be?” Hubert questions.

“Tadah!” Brightly, I smile revealing the few garlands left.

“G-Garlands!? Why on-” Frowning, I watch as Hubert reels back scowling at the item before him, noting his gloved hand hiding his expression, not seeing the ruby red hint in his eyes.

“There poisonous, remember whenever this month came about you always told me never to accept these garlands saying they were poisonous or something to. So I would give them to you to use for you poisons, here the rest of them are being burned sorry I forgot. H-Hey you don’t think the fumes from the garlands being burned will release some cloud of poisons and kill anyone do you?! Oh no, no, no I don’t want to get in trouble…” Worried, I trail off in thought.

“Calm down that won’t happen.” Calmly, he raises his hand silencing my panicked worry.

“Really?” Relieved, I smile.

“Yes…calm yourself.” He tells me.

“Thanks Hubbie you’re the best!” Grateful, I smile.

“I still can’t believe you remember so much of our past…” Shyly, he turns away glancing to the side.

“Why wouldn’t I? You and El were my best friends in the empire, whenever I was sad I knew I could always come to you even if you weren’t the best with emotions tuff the pair of you were always there…” Fondly, I smile recalling the memories.

“I suppose…” Awkwardly, he refuses to meet my gaze.

“I mean remember when those guys were after el then you poisoned them all when I came running in crying.” Chuckling, I smile at the memory of me crying and Hubert having to deal with me.

“Yes I do I rather liked that shirt and if you must know they were after you,” Stoically, he corrects me my eyes wide.

“They were?” Surprised, I blink as he remains unfazed.

“Yes.” He confirms.

“Oh…I thought they’d be after El I mean…” I confess trailing off.

“Either way I took care of them.” Hubert shrugs.

“That you did really fast it was so cool!” Smugly, I smirk noting his twisted smirk from my praise.

“It was for the protection of lady Edelgard…” Hubert places his hand on his chest.

“Oh come on you did it to test out your poisons I know you hubie…” Cheekily, I tease him, leaning in seeing a small shy smile on his lips from my words.

“That I cannot deny but it’s all for my lady’s future….” He reaffirms like a gentlemen.

“Yeah, yeah you know Hubbie you should think more about yourself too you know…you’re really smart let people praise you then say it’s for El.” I advise him remembering the abundant amount of praise given to him by everyone as a child me in particular but never his parents, his parents always scared me. I mean I remember when I would hide behind his back, clinging to him terrified if his parents were ever present.

“But it is.” Uncaringly, he confirms.

“I know it is but I just mean you should just accept the praise you know. You’re amazing too…” I argue noting the faint colour in his cheeks, bringing a coy smirk to my lips at his cute reaction, he always was cute when I was a kid well no more like at first I thought of him as a knight in shining armour, a prince of sorts in my eyes always there to save me, protect me, help me but as I grew up seeing him now, this charming prince of mine has turned into quite the cutie.

“I do not…but…thank you for the praise…I suppose.” He sighs turning to the side.

“Well we’re getting someway but no those days at the empire were the happiest of my childhood until I had to stop going, you having to get into your role, everyone changing it was sad. I missed you you know didn’t you miss me?” Smiling, I argue.

“No.” Bluntly, Hubert deadpans.

“Geez as cruel and cold as ever…I know I missed you heck I even used some of those poisons you taught me.” Disappointed, I huff arms behind head.

“What do you mean by that?” Hubert furrows his brow.

“You know like the farting one on this nurse who kept giving me green beans and broccoli.” Slyly, I snicker at the memory as Hubert groans.

“Even to the end you are as childish as ever.” Hubert pinches the bridge of his nose.

“It’s part of my charm. Oh well…I tried. Either way have fun with those garlands.” I turn on the heel of my shoes, leaving unaware of the curious onlooker having eavesdropped.

“Hm interesting I wonder…hey hubie!” Excitedly, Dorothea smiles rushing over to the fleeting figure, smiling cheekily chasing after the emo goth boy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I feel like this vine shows how Mal and you guys think about Mal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fo7baiYSsx0&list=PL8DZifo8OA0JEETXlVAmIOCqoeTGkW9wd&index=155 
> 
> What do you guys think? Would love to know your ideas!


	51. Hero's Relic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *So, I have had people ask if Mallory would be recruit able during the crimson flower route. Still not sure yet what do you guys think? Who do you think she should be with during crimson flower? What do you guys think? What motive would she have to do so?*

“Hubbie…” Brightly, Dorothea smiles approaching the frowning male.

“Hm what is it Dorothea?” Tiredly, he turns to her.

“You and Mallory what’s going on?” Interested, Dorothea gleams hands on hips, a devilish smirk on her lips.

“What do you mean?” Hubert questions perplexed.

“She gave you that garland surely you must know what they mean.” Dorothea points out.

“That I do and if you hadn’t noticed, Mallory is rather oblivious to such customs.” Bluntly, Hubert deadpans unfazed by the insult towards Mallory.

“That’s why I’m here Hubbie if you plan on using Mallory to replace your unrequited love from Edel I won’t stand by it I refuse to let my friend get hurt by you. So tell me do you love Mallory?” Dorothea leans over teasingly eager to hear.

“If it's one or the other, I suppose it would be closer to love than to hate.” Hubert shrugs.

“Really? Wow…and here I thought you only loved Edel unrequited love though tell me if you had to choose….” Swooning, Dorothea squeals.

“Lady Edelgard.” Simply, Hubert answers stunning Dorothea.

“Wow that was quick.” Surprised, Dorothea blinks.

“Mallory knows of my duty towards lady Edel and I know hers of Dimitri, if it were the other way round to save Dimitri she would do it in a flash.” Honestly, Hubert explains to her.

“You really think so?” Dorothea furrows her brow.

“I know so…” Hubert confirms and leaves.

“Ah brother I was hoping to speak to you.” Smiling, I wander over to the training grounds, finally catching up to my brother.

“And I you. Tell me how are you?” Dimitri enquires.

“I am fine you?” I smirk.

“As fine as one can be.” Dimitri shrugs.

“True, true. But I mean on Lonato…” I sigh.

“Lonato it is a shame if he had more allies, it brings me great pain to fight an old ally.” Dimitri confesses.

“Indeed, I was concerned about both you and Ashe I know how close you get to our allies.” I agree.

“You make it sound so wrong.” Dimitri furrows his brow.

“Not necessarily, though it does bring you pain to fight him just know I am here to at least attempt to console you…” I try to console him awkwardly.

“Thank you, sister, you always did know how to cheer me up.” Grateful, Dimitri smiles at me.

“Well I plan to be making some cookies later on perhaps I can offer you some.” I suggest.

“Our stepmother’s kind.” Dimitri smirks.

“Perhaps…” I sigh tiredly.

“I would be delighted I suppose we could have some tea afterwards.” Dimitri considers.

“It would be my honour.” I place my hand on my hips.

“It would just be like old times…I should head off prepare for the fight ahead.” Dimitri reasons to himself.

“Just come home safe brother…” Concerned, I whisper lowly.

“I will sister I promise you.” Gently, my brother assures me bringing me into a tender hug which I calmly return feeling his lips brush against my temple briefly, smiling softly at me and leaving…

“I should go check on Ashe see how’s he coping with this, sighing, I furrow my brow not sure where he would begin, he doesn’t seem like the training type so maybe he wouldn’t be here,” Frowning, my eyes explore the training grounds finding Felix to my surprise, finding him not training but knelt down focusing on something with Ingrid gently by his side, helping him.

“I’d never thought I’d see the day Felix not training…” Jokingly, I point out hands behind back.

“Leave now.” Rudely, he grumbles.

“Hey now no need to be all iffy what’s with these flowers? Wait…garlands? Felix…do you have a crush?” Surprised, I raise a brow.

“N-No.” Angrily, Felix scowls at me.

“Ingrid tell me, who’s this lucky girl?” Curious, I lean over to her.

“My lips are sealed.” Smirking, Ingrid places her forefinger on her lips making me whine.

“Ingrid we’re practically sisters…wait are you making garlands too?” Teasingly, I question her.

“I’m helping Felix make them…” Ingrid informs me sitting down by him braiding the flowers.

“I see…Come on Felix tell me!” I encourage hand on hips.

“Get off me now!” Rudely, Felix shouts at me.

“Fine, fine are you guys okay? I mean have you seen Ashe?” I enquire interested.

“Ashe…” Ingrid sighs saddened.

“I don't understand...Why does His Highness take the side of the people of Duscur? I just don't understand it. Only four years ago, they murdered our king and slaughtered the soldiers and knights who were with him, all of whom were innocent. Even if he can forgive them, I can't–not ever. What they've done is against all codes of honour and ethics.” Confused, Ingrid sighs slumping her shoulders as I frown at her.

“Ingrid…please I don’t want to talk about that,” Pleadingly, I request form her not wishing for an argument.

“Catherine, hm? Her skill is impressive, I'll admit. So is her sword. But I think she's hiding something. Nobody knows anything about her past. You should spar with her. She's strong. Stronger than you are, I'd bet,” Fortunately, Felix changes topic as infuriated, he glares at the garland tossing it to the floor.

“Hey…you’ll get it, it just takes time,” Lightly, I kneel down softly grasping his taller, colder, leaner hands marred with rough cuts and such from training. I gently guide him into helping him fix the garland, focusing on it unaware of the faint blush on his features and the giggling Ingrid watching smiling softly as I finish completing the garland, gently placing my hand on his hair, his ruby reds meeting my gleaming blue.

“Whoever you give this too is a lucky girl Felix,” Smirking, I tease him lightly ruffling his dark purple almost locks as scowling, he brushes my hand off turning away blushing as I snicker and leave…

Loudly, the dining hall echoes hustling about as I enter, finding the blue lion table empty having departed on their mission. I don’t even know why I came in here honestly…I should get my food and get out as fast as I can.

“Makes you wonder about that legend...” My ears perk up at the familiar voice making me immediately turn towards the door.

“Hey Mallory! Over here!” Loudly, the voice of Leonie calls out making me frown as I turn to her smirking waving me over as I hesitantly and reluctantly comply, seating myself far from the others but on the same table as I look down at my meal.

“What legend are you talking about?” Leonie questions curious to Claude’s words.

“Oh, it's nothing. Just the usual fanciful nonsense. An ancient Relic that once cut a mount in half with a single swing. That's what they say, anyway. But as amazing as Thunderbrand is, I don't think it fits that description. Apparently, Relics can harness tremendous power for those with a compatible Crest. Though you can technically use one so long as you have any Crest at all. I dunno. Long story short, I'd like to try cutting a mountain in half someday.” Cheekily, Cullen smirks as my eyes narrow at the thought of the relics, another reminder of my defect, briefly, I feel my hand place myself on my gloved hand clenched.

“Ooh! Are you talking about Relics? You'll be able to wield one soon, Claude! I just know it! After all, you've already been selected as the next head of House Riegan!” Excitedly, Hilda assures him.

“Easy there, Hilda. I don't know how apt "soon" is. My grandfather is still unbearably healthy. Yours truly was recently recognized as a legitimate child of House Riegan. They possess one of the Heroes' Relics too, though I've yet to see it.” Claude tells her.

“What do you mean?” Curious Raphael asks.

“ I officially joined House Riegan only last year. Before then, I lived with my father. I was raised by my father. House Riegan is on my mother's side of the family. When I learned that my mother was the daughter of an Alliance noble, I was so surprised I thought the whole world was pulling a fast one on me for a week.” Claude confesses as I continue eating my meal, silently listening in.

“So that means your mother is Duke Riegan's daughter, right? Where is she now?” Hilda wonders intrigued.

“I can't say. My mother's currently living in a different world than the one she grew up in and has no desire to return home,” Claude smiles weakly, my eyes narrowing at the pain in his eyes despite his smile.

“Um, OK. You sure have a lot of secrets, don't you?” Hilda pouts disappointed.

“I'm just keeping a promise to my parents. Make of that whatever you will. In exchange for my so-called secrecy, I'm free to do as I please, which is why I decided to see what the other side of my family was like. That's how I found out about this strange Crest I bear...” Claude smiles softly at his hand as I go silent, hearing the clink of my cutlery having finished my meal as I turn to stand, to leave…


	52. A Way To Someone's Heart

“My, my someone’s insistent on making food for the heroes!” Smiling, the beautiful woman enters the small hut of the kitchen finding a familiar child holding similar feminine features to herself focused on the cooking at hand.

“M-Mother please!” Flustered, the child blushes.

“Oh sweetheart don’t be flustered, I love it my little boy in love, its adorable, she’s quite cute too!” Excitedly, she coos.

“M-Mother! I simply want to thank her for getting rid of those bandits for us!” Ruby red, the child huffs to their mother.

Sure sweetie that’s why you’ve spent hours cooking all those dishes.” Slyly, she remarks as said child freezes caught in the act, the hoarse cackle from the elderly male in the corner of the room having picked up on the scene and watches on amused at the dynamic of mother and child.

“I…I didn’t know which one she’d like o-or she could be allergic to some!” Tense, the child hisses out, quickly packaging the meal.

“Suure…you know what they say love, to get to a man or woman’s heart it’s through their stomach!” The mother winks calling out to her flustered child fleeing with the food in hand, leaving the village to approach a small wall of trees finding in the clearing, a familiar bundle of a light source, hearing the crispy faint flicker of flames as the child finds to their relief, a smiling girl leaning against the tree trunk, focusing on the textbook at hand.

“Hey it’s you again whoa, that smells amazing!” Easily, the girl distracts herself from mathematics to tend to her guest.

“I…We thought you would like some I mean….to pay you back…” Shyly, the child whispers back, their feminine features flushed.

“This looks fantastic, it looks great!” Drooling, she gushes in awe of the tantalising smell.

“Wha…what’s that?” Curious, the the child questions as the girl sits down gesturing for them to join her as they peers over at the book by her side.

“Oh a book, sometimes on my travels my uncle sends me books to study on.” Sadly, she groans.

“Study? So you’re a noble.” Surprised, the child is taken aback.

“Sort of…I mean I am the prince’s sister but…” Carelessly, she shrugs.

“Wait you’re the prince’s sister!? Shocked, they gawk at her.

“Yeah, it doesn’t mean much…” She shrugs.

“So you know how to read?” Amazed, they whisper.

“Sometimes, I mean my uncle helps me with my maths and stuff.” Calmly she points to the snoring wreck slumped, flask in hand, sleeping awkwardly like some sort of road kill.

“It must be nice…” Sombrely, the child smiles.

“Can’t you read?” Surprised, the girl blinks.

“No one really knows in the village. The old man back home is teaching me a bit,” Shyly, they answer.

“Oh um here, this is Robin Hood” Eagerly, she passes him the book from her bag.

“Robin hood?” Curious, their purple hues narrow at the cover.

“Yeah he’s pretty cool, um let’s see here I’ll read it to you!” Excitedly, she offers.

You will?” Hopeful, they smile.

“Sure…hm you okay?” Smiling, her smile falters into one of concern when seeing the girl in her eyes snuggle closer into her shoulder, nuzzling into her.

“Just a bit cold…” Timidly, they whisper red etched into their cheeks.

“Oh, I know here.” Smiling, she happily hugs him making the child's face as hot as lava.

“U-Um…” Stuttering, they squeak out, steam spewing out of them as she happily opens the book beginning the fairy-tale.

“Relax now you’re warm will let’s start then…”

“Hey Mallory you can wield your family’s relic too can’t you? Does that mean you can cut down mountains too!?” Excitedly, Raphael brings me into the picture making me grimace, lowering my head as I gently place my fork down scowling.

“You’re right, since she is Dimitri’s sister have you ever seen the relic?” Hilda asks me.

“Once…and I have no reason to use it.” I inform them.

“Huh why not?” Leonie questions.

“The relic rightfully belongs to Dimitri, he is next in line, he will wield it.” Simply, I repeat the phrase making the group furrow their brow.

“Haven’t you ever wanted too…”Leonie begins frowning.

“And wield such power? No, while you may idolise its power you must be aware of the danger, the damages such a relic can create. I have no intentions of using such a powerful weapon now if you excuse me I have matters to attend too…” Politely, I dismiss standing up and leaving them.

Now then if I were Ashe where would I be? Hmm… he seems like the type to be at church guess I got no choice but to see if he’s there…

“Ashe…” Gently, I call out to him making him stop in his prayers.

“Oh your highness…” Politely, he bows his head as I grimace at the title.

“Um excuse me?” Awkwardly, I turn away.

“Forgive me your highness things have been complicated as of late.” He apologises making me grimace.

“You mean with Lonato…” I gather scratching the back of my neck.

“Y-Yes…your highness.” Pained, he turns away.

“Ashe please do not refer to me as though I am your superior.” Politely, I correct him.

“But you are! You are the prince’s sister, the heir to the throne if Dimitri were to fall, you are well above my station.” Ashe argues as I shake my head at the idea.

“Ashe I am human, I am the same as you in this academy we are equal.” I remind him sternly.

“I could never be equal to you even without the status.” Ashe whispers saddened.

“What do you mean?” I furrow my brow confused.

“Your highness you are strong, you have an air of authority around you and are very intelligent. You are far beyond me in both academics and fighting…” Honestly, Ashe praises me startling me.

“Whatever I’m going to say isn’t going to get through to you is it?” Tiredly, I sigh shaking my head.

“I apologise your highness.” Ashe bows making me frown.

“Ashe, I may be of nobility but my roots are similar to yours.” I try to calm his nerves.

“They are…?” Surprising, he blinks.

“I may be Dimitri’s sister but my blood isn’t fully noble…” I reveal.

“It isn’t?” Ashe whispers.

“No my mother was a commoner. I believe she was.” I mutter not sure what to say.

“She was!?” Ashe exclaims shocked.

“Yes. “ I nod my head noting the uncertainty in my tone.

“But you’re so…noble I apologise your highness it’s hard to imagine.” Apologetically, he bows his head.

“It’s fine I just…Ashe if you could see me as more than your majesty or highness I would appreciate that very much.” I tell him.

“I will consider it is that what you meant about Lord Lonato and I?” Ashe exclaims.

“Yes. Lord Lonato is a good man, I fought by his side and he is a great knight seeing him like this, I had a feeling it would occur one day.” I sigh sadly.

“You knew…?” Ashe asks.

“I was there when Christoph fell, I saw it happen, an arrow straight into the eye, hitting the brain it was a quick death though Lonato never understood. It was…” Grimily, I turn away flinching at the brief flash of red.

“You don’t have to tell me. I understand Lonato loved Christoph a lot but to involve innocent civilians, villagers at that.” Ashe says to me.

“Oh no I am not praising him what he is doing is both reckless and foolish, involving the lives of innocents disgusts me and fighting when he has no allies to help him is practically a suicide mission against the church what he is doing is downright suicidal…” I confess my disproval.

“He never told me I just don’t understand.” Ashe confesses.

“Love blinds people Ashe, losing people is hard but losing someone you love is devastating.” Pained I attempt to tell him.

“Is that…is that how you felt when your father the late king fell?” Ashe enquires.

“What I felt to that day I never understood and still do not understand I apologise…” I bow my head.

“No I should be your h-I mean Mallory!” Struggling, he blurts out.

“Good. Good luck Ashe.” I watch the child flee terrified.

“Hey Mallory!” Loudly, the voice of Hilda echoes earning a groan from me scowling.

“Oh for the love of…what do you want Hilda?” Tiredly, I turn to her pivoting on my heel staring blankly at her, already feeling the energy from me drain at the mere sight of the pinkette.

“I was wondering if you could help me clean up the library you’re good at organising stuff and seem like quite the clean genius! What do you say?” Curious, Hilda smiles leaning forward smiling suggestively at me making me recoil in disgust at her as she reaches out to me only or me to slap her hand aside disgusted.

“No why not ask those poor saps falling for your tricks?” Easily, I reject the girl ready to turn and leave.

“Tricks?” Hilda frowns.

“The false praise in order to get out of your responsibility, using them it disgusts me,” I shake my head disgust laced in my tone, hands on hips.

“I don’t I give them the praise they deserve for their hard work.” Proudly, Hilda smirks as I roll my eyes at the pathetic excuse.

“Sure…” Sarcastically, I draw out.

“Oh please as if you don’t use your servants or maids when you want something.” Scoffing, Hilda rolls her eyes playing with her pink pigtails making me furrow my brow, scowling at her.

“I don’t and even if I did they wouldn’t help me.” Coldly, I interrupt seething.

“What do you mean?” Confused, Hilda frowns.

“If I ever asked for something from the maids I’d be given a harsh clip on the back of the head for being greedy, for being lazy…” Calmly, I inform her, her pink hues widening from my honest words recalling the main servants and maids scowling at me, the sour stinging pain of my head being hit for asking for aid, for asking for something and for being greedy.

“But you’re the king’s daughter.” Perplexed, Hilda argues lost to my reasoning as I scowl t the deluded girl.

“Yes but not his first born.” Simply, I respond.

“Really? Even back home the servant didn’t do what I wanted and I’m not their first born…”Hilda furrows her brow.

“Yes. Now why don’t you grow a backbone and do the work alone for once. I matters to attend to.” Sternly, I snap at her making her blink frazzled by my cold words turning my back to her and leaving.

“Hold on…geez…mean but still what did she mean? I mean, she’s the princess of the king but the maids didn’t do anything for her…” Lost, Hilda whispers to herself watching the fleeting figure leave…

Stupid Mercedes making me feel bad…making me feel terrible. Scowling, I focus on the heat of the oven making a recipe I recall my step mother teaching me when I was a child. Still though to think that pretty girl got the looks, the personality, she’s perfect and it pisses me off, she’s like the perfect person I hate it!

“What are you doing?” Blinking, I turn to the voice find Lysithea frowning at me, her pink hues narrowed to find me cooking not that I can blame her. Lysithea and I have never really spoken though I have heard a few mentioning us getting along due to our similar schedules of our studious lifestyles, she has long snow white hair and pink peach eyes, reminding me of pink eye as she furrows her brow at me, arms crossed.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” I counter, turning to her patiently waiting for the oven to be completed and for the cookies to be done, a basic recipe sure but a useful one.

“Cooking.” I shrug sheepish.

“Well done I’d give you a cookie but they are currently in the oven.” Mockingly, I praise her earning a arched brow from her.

“I…I am not a child!” Defiantly, she scowls.

“I didn’t say you were!” I rebuke.

“You are my greatest rival you know in magic!” She points at me as I furrow my brow.

“Am I?” Puzzled, I blink surprised.

“You don’t even realize it!” Insulted, she frowns.

“Not really no. I mean I don’t care for such trivial pursuits…” Simply, I shrug.

“This isn’t trivia I have to prove myself.” She reasons more to herself than me.

“To who?” I question, this girl puts too much pressure on her and this is coming from me.

“You all see me as a child well…” Pouting, she glances to the side.

“I don’t really I mean I see you as a bit of a crank but…” Honestly, I confess.

“How dare you!?” Disgusted, she glares at me.

“Want a cookie?” I ask after taking out the tray, offering her a cookie after cooling the with some faint wind magic.

“I…I…” Nervously, she glances to the side torn.

“I’ve done them you can have one if you want. I’m going to.” I tell her taking one and having a nibble.

“F-Fine I guess I’ll take it.” Shyly, she glances to the side stealing one from the plate as I note the tome in her hand.

“Cool...” I shrug as I absentmindedly take another enjoying the chocolate.

“This doesn’t mean we’re friends you’re still my rival!” Scowling, she argues.

“Um sure…” Dumbly, I respond as I begin putting the cookies down on the plate watching her storm off not sure what to say or make of that event.

Well that happened…


	53. The Fallen Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked if Mallory had an S support with any of the females, who do you think would suit Mal?

“Mallory a word please…” Politely, Byleth requests from me as I stand from lesson about to leave until she stops me in my tracks, much to my annoyance.

“Byleth ah so you have returned tell me is Lord Lonato…?” I begin concern laced in my tone as my brow furrows not sure what to say.

“He has been defeated.” Coldly, she informs me, no sense of guilt in her tone making me scowl.

“Lonato…he was a good man, a good soldier, his son too.” Solemnly, I bow my head in shame at the thought of such a loss.

“You fought by his side didn’t you?” Byleth recalls.

“Didn’t have a choice I had to protect Dimitri. Poor Dimitri he was so young, I suppose we both were, he had no idea what was happening. He just clung to me crying as I warded off the soldiers and crazed civilians…tell me how is Dimitri? This would be his first time killing civilians.” Grimly, I explain turning away.

“And not yours?” Byleth furrows her brow as I flinch from her words, grimacing, my eyelids closing at the brief flashes of children, elderly, men and women clawing at me, screaming at me to stop only to fall silent by my blade.

“I…I told you of my uncle’s travels, I have had to do unsavoury acts of killing innocent people too. But that was because they got in the way…tell me how is my brother? I know he can be…” Struggling, I trail off trying to find the right word it’s on the tip of my tongue.

“He snapped.” Bluntly, she tells me making my eyes widen.

“What do you mean by snapped?” Worriedly, I question already picturing the blood bathe having ensued; no if that did happen everything would be different I would have been called in I…

“He…shouted at me.” She tells me my eyes widen then soften in relief, he’s okay he didn’t snap, thank goodness.

“Oh for don’t do that! Don’t you dare use that phase again please!” Annoyed, I scold her for the brief panic that flowed through me making her furrow her brow.

“Why?” She questions confused, surprising me to see a glimpse of emotion from her.

“I rather not say but still it isn’t easy.” I tell her making her nod complying to my wishes, the perks of being royalty I suppose.

“It never is.” Byleth nods her head.

“Oh yeah you were a mercenary weren’t you…I forgot. But yes I will go talk to him is that all?” I question her as I note her lingering presence much to my slight annoyance.

“Last we spoke it wasn’t the greatest of conversation. I want you to know I will not speak of that, that I promise you…” Awkwardly, she mutters rubbing the back of her neck making my eyes widen at the inkling sign of expression or at least personality within this blank slate of her, if you could call her a human being.

“I assume my brother bribed you or did Dedue threaten you?” I enquire boredom evident in my tone.

“No although they did speak of their wish for discretion I am simply keeping it secret for your own…” She reveals making me roll my eyes at the so called saint before me paling all nice, she wants something, she’s keeping in the princes good books to ask for a favour in the future or something in return. Everyone wants something in return and this is what my brother doesn’t understand for he is naïve and too good hearted to see such sly natures in humankind.

“Thank you professor.” Politely, I bite my tongue bowing my head.

“It is alright. Good day…” She bows her head.

“Good day…” I grumble and leave her to her devices.

“Why... Why did this happen? Lonato was always such a kind man... Everyone in the village was...was so nice to me. And I...I killed them. I killed them all! I had to, I know I had to... I know that! But still... What does that make me? I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bothering you. I'm...” Gently, I enter the church, my heels clicking against the stoic stone walls of the church, being greeted by the heavy fumes of wax and fragrance as I approach the praying weeping mess, sat on one of the many benches of the church, praying or hunched over looking sorrowful.

“Don’t say that Ashe.” Gently, I tell him, turning to me.

“Pr-Mallory?” Surprised, he blinks at the sight of me.

“Quick save there Ashe. I heard what happened how are you?” I question him, hand on hip as he releases a tense sigh.

“My family are safe but…I…I’m a murderer I killed all those…” Pained, Ashe begins trailing off saddened and guilt ridden.

“Ashe…I won’t deny it you did kill them but they chose t fight for Lonato, you had to do what you were ordered, you did what you could, for all you know they may not be all dead.” Honestly, I tell him making his eyes widen at my cruel words.

“But I hurt them, they had been so kind to me…” Feebly, he whimpers making me sigh.

“It isn’t easy I’m not denying that…thinking about it will only return back to the cycle of abuse you’re stuck in,” I tell him feeling a pang of pain in my chest at the sight of the shaken boy.

“I just….how did you deal with it, taking all those innocent lives?” He turns to me stunned.

“I just did.” I shrug not sure what to say, I just did, I had to in order to still be of use to my brother and father to not be left behind…

“What do you mean you did just!?” Frowning, Ashe questions me my eyes widening at the snappiness of his words, noting his nose cracking as tears begin to build.

“Ashe…” Tiredly, I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose not sure what to say to the wreck.

“They were innocent people and you…and me I…” He begins shaking.

“Ashe…it’s…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…” Awkward, I take a step back ignoring the brief gesture of my arms opening only for me to quickly take control slamming them shut as I turn on my heel, quickly feeling the tense scene, not sure what to do with him…


	54. Curfew Cookies

Calmly, I lean against the wall of the school looking up at the starry sky, smirking as I gently knock on the door behind me, hearing the sound of footsteps as the door opens to my surprised brother.

“Sister what are…?” Smoothly, I take out a familiar plate, the warm breeze emitting from the plate grabs my brother’s attention his eyes wide as I note the faint sparkle in his eyes, bringing a small smirk of accomplishment to my features as he silently moves aside, letting me in as I let myself in, hearing the faint crack of the door shutting, making me turn to sigh at the broken door, my brother’s sheepish expression answering me making me chuckle as we both sit down, across one another, the plate between us, him leaning against his bed as I place the cookies down between us.

“I didn’t expect to see you past curfew.” Honestly, my brother confesses taking a cookie.

“Is that how you greet your little sister?” Cheekily, I raise a brow.

“You know what I mean.” My brother grumbles leaning back.

“You don’t have to eat them.” Gently, I place the plate to the side.

“What do you mean?” My brother furrows his brow.

“Brother that day affected us both.” Lowly, I whisper making his eyes widen.

“So you picked up on it…” Sadly, he smiles.

“I told you brother I can tell a fake smile a mile away. Besides you no longer asked for parfait on your birthday and when I saw you eating Brussel sprouts I knew something was wrong.” Chuckling, I remember my young form gawking at my brother’s sudden approval of Brussel sprouts, feeling a sharp pain of sibling betrayal for we had once stood against the daunting tyranny of brussels only then to see my brother betray me and eat the disgusting brussels.

“You were always perceptive…” Slowly, my brother chuckles shaking his heart, a tender gleam in his blue hues.

“Only when it comes to you someone’s got to keep an eye on you.” Cheekily I poke him making him pout.

“And someone should keep an eye on you.” Snidely, he remarks.

“Brother…tell me what was it like working with Catherine? Has she changed at all?” Curious I question leaning in.

“Well she didn’t recognise me for once.” My brother begins.

“Probably cause you didn’t look like a girl.” Teasingly, I point out making my brother glare playfully at me.

“Sister!” Scolding, my brother hisses only making my chuckle longer.

“What its true you looked like a girl with that hairdo!” I argue shrugging helpless form the truth.

“And you looked like a boy!” He accuses.

“A handsome rascal for your information.” Devilishly, I smirk making him lower his head laughing under his breath.

“That is until you challenged Catherine to a sparring match and she broke your nose.” Teasingly, he points out as I lean in grumbling at the sour memory.

“That was not my day.” I mutter cringing at the old sore pain as my fingertips gentle caress my nose.

“Felix was a mess. I remember him challenging Catherine,” Chuckling, my brother laughs as I groan leaning my head back.

“Don’t remind me Felix was lecturing me for a whole day about being reckless even though he was the one to end up with a broken nose I just had my nose bleed he had his tooth knocked out, a black eye and a broken nose.” I list shaking my head baffled by Felix’s pain tolerance and his lecture despite him being in a worse case than me.

“But still…It was amazing, such an honour to work side by side with a living legend seeing the relic she wielded. It made me think of father’s…” Genuinely, my brother leans in breathless in awe but I note the faint twinge of fear in his tone making me sigh.

“Are you scared?” Gently, I question him reaching out making him flinch briefly but soften as I place my hand on his giving him a brief squeeze as his blues meet my own.

“If I had to be honest yes such power it is rather daunting but knowing I am not alone when wielding such a weapon knowing I have you and Dedue by my side gives me relief, gives me a sense of security knowing I’ll have you two by my side.” Tenderly, he smiles giving my hand a squeeze of assurance making us both smile softly.

“And the professor…” Slyly, I lean back chuckling as my brother goes ruby red.

“S-Sister…! That is highly inappropriate.” My brother scolds me refusing to meet my gaze narrowing when I see his heated blush.

“Aww I forgot how cute you blush was I remember with you and El…” Regardless, I continue my rampage of teasing making him whine.

“S-SISTER!!” Frustrated, my brother pouts at me making me chuckle as he pouts leaning over ashamed.

“Heheh…but still for someone crushing on the professor hard you sure don’t know the right way to go about it.” I point out deciding to lay off it once seeing his hunched figure.

“She is… my mentor.” My brother sighs disappointed.

“And you should be shouting at your mentor?” I point out making him freeze.

“I… Those weren't knights or soldiers, but fathers and sons! We...we shouldn't have killed them. We should have found another way!” Enraged, my brother screeches as I stare blankly at him, letting him vent, many would be terrified but this…this is normal, this is what my brother has done for years shouting, venting, letting it out.

“You’re not wrong but shouting at the professor wants the best call.” I point out tiredly taking a piece of cookie, nibbling on it.

“You think I don’t know that…sorry I apologised after that.” Guilty, my brother lowers his head.

“I know you did and I know you mean well. Using such petty excuses to kill, it isn’t right, lord Lonato hadn’t deserved such a cruel fate he was a good man mourning and he let his grief consume him…” I confess shaking my head at the horrid news.

“You’re not wrong.” My brother nods, agreeing with me.

“I’m just glad he didn’t involve Ashe into his scheme.” I confess grateful.

“As well as I…I just if we had reached a mutual understanding…” My brother begins as I nod a heavy silence falling on us both for what could have been if we all had just sat down and listened.

“And I agree that’s why when you rule Dimitri I know Faerghus will be in good hands. You will lead this kingdom through peace and negotiations…” I promise him.

“With you by my side with Dedue I believe that to be possible as well as destroying this crest system…” Confidently, Dimitri assures.

“Brother…” Gently, I whisper as I feel my brother grasp both my hands giving me a soft squeeze filled with tender love and care.

“I don’t pretend to know the challenges that you face sister. I can never understand that you went through but I want to know. I want to learn, I want to help show the whole crests are not the be all and end all. I will sister, you will show it, you will be a role model to so many to show that those without and without crests do not matter it’s all based on hard work and diligence which is what you possess. You will be a role model, you will help me lead our kingdom into a new era of peace…” Confidently, he confesses to me my eyes widening at the sheer confidence and love in his voice making me release a shaky breath, smiling goofily at the idiot, being all sweet like the sweetheart he is.

“I will brother I promise.” Honestly, I vow to him bowing my head only then to feel his hand on my shoulder, gently guiding me to look up, my blues meeting his own as we both smile at one another, a promised vow being reaffirmed once more for the future of our people, our home, our kingdom.

“But…I killed them sister…innocent civilians I…” Trembling, my brother turns away, pained his voice quaking as I note the tears threatening to fall down his blurry blues.

“I know brother I know it hurts…” Lightly, I whisper as I softly take his face in my hands, quivering he leans into my touch as I cradle his face in my hands, trying to comfort my mourning brother, understanding his pain well.

“I’m a murderer I can see them hear them now the voices, they won’t leave me be why won’t they? Please don’t go!” Pleadingly, he begs for me his voice turning from weak cries to roaring rage as I gently wrap my arms around him, cradling the mess in my arms, holding back the tears and fear within me at the brief flashes of ruby red, their screams, their pleas, their cries of agony falling to my deaf ears as I feel the furious flames flicker before me, remembering limbs reaching out, crawling at me, dragging me back into the dark pits of abyss that was Duscur.

“I’m here brother I won’t leave you I promise you that…” Earnestly, I promise him feeling his tears beginning to stain my form but regardless stay by his side cradling the sobbing wreck in my arms.

“Thank you…sister….” Teary-eyed, Dimitri thanks me as I feel his form soon turn limp growing weary from his tired tears mentally exhausted as I settle him into bed, returning back to my own room.


	55. Great Minds Think Alike

_As the sun grows stronger and the nights grow ever shorter, the Blue Sea Star returns to the sky once more. Believed to be the goddess's home, her followers look to the star and commence celebrations of her rebirth. On the grounds of Garreg Mach Monastery, a grand ceremony is held in honour of this much anticipated event. Every true follower of the Church of Seiros is sure to be in attendance._

“There's been talk of an attempt on Rhea's life. We've been order to help the knight’s patrol. Could that possibly mean that Rhea isn't beloved by everyone the world over?” Coolly, Claude tells the professor as she approaches Claude and I, Claude standing by my side as I lean against the pillar, our task prior having been interrupted by the professor coming along well I wouldn’t call it a talk, more of me ranting at him to stop trying to poison the staff members for amusement, as funny as that would be I am not dealing with that backlash.

“No what gave you that idea? The assassination attempt or her homicidal tendencies if you have a slight issue with this religion of her.” Sarcastically, I taunt shaking my head earning a chuckle from Claude.

“Am I detecting sarcasm my dear princess…?” Teasingly, Claude leans in a glimpse of amusement in his eyes.

“No…not at all.” I continue leaning back as the professor leaves us.

“You know for a princess reigning from a kingdom like Faerghus I thought you’d be more religious.” Claude brings up.

“Please as if I’d believe that crap.” I scoff muttering under my breathe only making Claude’s smile widen.

“What do you believe in then?” Intrigued, he leans in.

“There’s something out there, there has to be a reason we exist you know.” I reason shrugging.

“Exactly, great mind think alike. I've always hated the idea of praying to a god. After all, you can only really rely on yourself. I still believe that. You can't win a war by leaving your fate in the hands of a god. Only tangible facts can really decide a war. Which side has the most troops, the best tactics, the better organization and planning. Of course, miracles can happen. And by that, I mean things that are completely outside of your control. Things that only seem to add up if you believe in the concept of fate... Things like... well, meeting you.” Claude smiles as I raise a brow impressed by his in depth reasoning only to falter at his concluding statement.

“Wow.” Scowling, I lean back unimpressed crossing my arms.

“What?” Claude shrugs whining playfully as I feel my brow twitch.

“If that was your attempt at a pick up line maybe tell Sylvain that he’d eat that right up.” Smirking, I advise him earning a small chuckle from Claude.

“Heh….what can I say? I know the ladies.” Confidently, Claude shrugs.

“If only you kept your mouth shut.” I sigh clicking my tongue shaking my head racing almost disappointed.

“Are you implying I’m pretty your highness?” Giddily, he grins leaning in, a glimmer in his eyes.

“…Damn it.” Defeated I hiss at my error.

“Hah! You’re not denying it!” Proudly, Claude celebrates pointing it out making me seethe grumbling as I feel the blistering heat cross my cheeks only fuelling Claude’s chuckle as I glare.

“Shove off!!” Fuming, I snap at him making Claude continues to laugh relishing my flustered state.

“Now, now that isn’t the language princesses like you should say. You know, your presence in my life has quickly become invaluable. In fact, it's hard to imagine making my dreams come true without your help. Maybe it was fate.” Claude proposes as I scoff.

“What you staring weirdly at me? Or that weird balled up message of yours?” I scoff playing my hands on my hips.

“I don’t mean that and I don’t mean any gods of odd just something or someone out there you know.” Claude exclaims.

“I know what you mean, I mean in Duscur there are tons of gods…” I recall.

“You…you know that?” Surprised, Claude blinks.

“Yeah, when my brother and I saved Dedue, we learned a lot about Duscur afterwards only made us feel worse like that tragedy was fate; it helped define my purpose in this world you know.” Justly, I explain to him not sure why am I but…

“Don’t you think you deserve more?” Claude furrows his brow confusing me.

“More?” Perplexed, I question him. I have my family, I have a future, I have a purpose, a role, a duty that is all I need.

“I mean you want to protect Dimitri the future king a lot of pressure I get that but what about you? What about your needs?” Gently, he questions me, looking unsatisfied for me almost making me scoff.

“I’m happy as long as my brother is happy.” Simply, I tell him.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Claude furrows his brow.

“Oh Claude don’t you think its fair I mean you never answer my questions seems only fair in trade…” Teasingly, I point out.

“Heh. Maybe it was a miracle. Or maybe some god empathized with me and my dreams.” Chuckling, Claude shakes his head.

“Your dream?” I raise a brow intrigued.

“I'm just speaking my mind, that's all. I think people should be free to believe in whatever gods they want. If a person believes in a god and that god becomes a support system to them, that's a good thing. That's what a god should be. Anyway... Maybe I've overstepped it.” Smoothly, Claude confesses to me.

“No. You’re right. I get what you mean people fighting for some god, that isn’t a good enough excuse lives are lost, people’s lives are destroyed…a god isn’t a good enough reason for war.” I state the fact no one having a clue on the bloodshed of war of the damages caused from one single argument, sometimes wars are caused from the most pettiest of arguments the most pettiest of arguments lead to the most bloodiest of wars. So many people, so many lives, so many family lines lost, destroyed, crushed, burnt away within the ciders and ashes of the once thriving beauty of Duscur.


	56. Ignorant Fools

“I hear that. You know I wish you were heir to the throne, not that I don’t like Dimitri but knowing you would be Queen brings peace of mind you know.” Claude tells me as I scoff shaking my head.

“No. I am not fit to rule. I couldn’t do if even if I tried. I deny the thought shaking my head scoffing at the sheer ludicrous thought, me a ruler I do not deserve such a title, someone of my status and bloodline doesn’t even deserve the life I have been gifted with thanks to my loving father. I owe him so much I will never understand the people of Duscur’s decision to murder my father, he was a good, kind, caring man, he was a good ruler despite being busy he always made time for Dimitri and I, not many rulers would do the same and when he wasn’t present we understood why he had a duty first and fourth most, he had the people to care for not just us. We knew that and understood.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Claude hints cheekily smiling making me furrow my brow; I would be unfit to rule I do not deserve such a title.

“Claude I’m not you. I’m not exactly, a people person.” I point out bluntly making him smile.

“Hey now, under that rough exterior is a heart of gold.” Cheekily, he argues as I roll my eyes.

“Try saying that to the people of Faerghus…” Smiling, I shake my head.

“They hate you?” Surprised, Claude blinks.

“I’m not the heir to the throne I’m nothing but a scapegoat, a body shield for my brother. Some people don’t even know I exist which I’m grateful for but…those who do know me…think I’m scum. My uncle included.” I remark grimacing at the strained relationship between my brother, myself and our uncle, both of us not having the greatest of relations with our uncle, this stemming mostly from the fact of him wanting me out but as he had tried as soon as our father fell in battle. Dimitri had risen up with count Rodrigue, the two often tried to combat my uncle’s methods of getting me out, from either the assassination attempt to having the staff and anyone around me to treat me how they really thought of as some dirty dog, slouching around, feeding off the royal bloodline like some leech leeching off the wealth of the family. That is how he is always saw me, an outsider, an mistake, an accident, a stain he wishes to be gone but no matter how hard he tries it will never fade.

“Why?” Perplexed, Claude enquires.

“Why else? A child at such a young age killing…I don’t even know how many I killed besides my social skills weren’t the greatest. I didn’t react normally while my brother managed too I failed in that regard.” Calmly, I explain to him.

“Hey the past is in the past for a reason, we got to look to the future if we want to move on from that yeah?” Claude dismisses trying to cheer me up as I note the genuine sorrow in his eyes perplexing me.

“Claude…” I begin noting the pain in his green hues.

“I’m seen as an outsider too…guess we have a lot more in common than we had realize.” Forcibly, he smiles.

“I suppose so… “ I mutter disappointed at the newly shut Claude, refusing to open up even more.

“Let's keep this conversation between the two of us, yeah?” Tightly, he smiles as I exhale shakily holding in the rage to try open his doors for more answers, knowing it’ll only lead to my questions than answers with this boy.

“Yeah….” Tiredly, I give in nodding as I leave him to his chatting while I tend to other things, primarily, training.

“Princess…” Casually, Dedue enters the training grounds as I finish my morning training, glancing to the side at Felix continuing his training with strangely enough Dorothea attempting to talk to him, making me chuckle at the lost cause.

“Hm? Oh Dedue what’s up?” Happily, I turn to my brother’s right hand man.

“I had heard from Manuela of recent patients going to be treated from certain scorch marks and bruises punch marks. I was wondering if you had anything to do with that.” Politely, he bows to me.

“And what gave you that idea…?” Innocently, I flutter my eyelashes trying to play dumb holding in the giddy smirk on my lips.

“The flower I had been tending too from Duscur was returned to its rightful place.” Dedue reveals making me smirk.

“Well isn’t that good news?” Joyfully, I point out.

“Princess…” Warningly, Dedue crosses his arms as I exhale exhausted.

“Urgh fine so what if I had meddled you got your flower back right?” I argue trying to defend myself from Dedue’s disapproving gaze.

“It was not your battle.” He affirms.

“Dedue we have been over this, I can’t stand ignorant people they irritate me.” I deadpan.

“I know that you are a kind person princess but the method you choose is not the correct one.” Dedue tells me making me roll my eyes.

“Talking to those fools is a waste of breath.” I grumble irritation laced in my tone.

“Princess I do not wish for you to be in danger due to my origin. You already have enough drama considering your own I do not want mine to heavy the burned upon your shoulders.” Dedue informs me making me scowl.

“Dedue I have been dealing with ignorant fools my entire life I think I can take on a few more.” Scoffing, I boast.

“That does not mean I don’t worry. I owe you and his highness my life if it weren’t for your kindness I would not have survived.” Sorrowful, I notice his eyes linger on my back making me frown at the memory.

“And if it were not for me you would have had your family today, you would have had your family, your homeland your…” I argue bitterness etched into my tone as I grimace.

“Enough. Princess please when will you stop torturing yourself.” Pleadingly, he requests from me as I turn away flinching as I shake my head, ending the conversation making Dedue exhale sadly almost disappointed, making me grimace as I turn away from him, my ears hearing his footsteps fade leaving me to my training.

I don’t deserve your kindness Dedue…I don’t.


	57. Pretty Petals

Softly, the sweet smells of fragrances waft in my nostrils as I enjoy the brief peace of the green house, focusing on the beauty of the flowers, my blues softened. I wish I had the talent of gardening; I never did though it’s like whatever I tried touching it would just wither up and die, as my uncle said I had a black thumb or I had the touch of death. Heh I remember Dimitri crying when we were younger believing I could kill him if I touched him, man Dimitri was naïve back then. I mean it’s not like I wanted this black thumb, I just remember most calling it a sign of me being a bad omen, the staff members glaring at me in disgust and fear if I ever reached out to them or wanted aid. I remember a few maids screaming at the sheer sight of me and leering; even some of the nobles I had to spend time with were frightened of me calling me death, well not all of them. I mean Felix would typically bat them away, scaring them away by yelling or flinging his sword if they ever bothered me. Fortunately over the years I think the rumours have faded I mean ever since we got Dedue, the rumours were focused more on him sadly then I.

“Look at these petals so beautiful….” Happily, I hum to myself deciding to admire the greenery of the green house considering I’m on duty, unaware of the piercing golden glare towards my back from the stoic figure silently observing.

“Those petals allows the user to be paralysed and vomit until dehydration…” Coolly, the eerie voice rings out startling me as I turn to glare at Hubert, back straight hands behind back uncaring of my brief glare.

“Look at the raw reds of these flower…” Grumpily, I turn my back to him muttering to myself, admiring the beauty of the garden blissfully.

“Ah yes that allows the lungs to slowly erode.” Hubert points out making me release a hot heavy breath, my brow twitching at the ass.

“Look at those thorns so sharp…” I begin challenging him now he can’t…

“One prick of them can lead to the infection in the blood.” Bluntly, Hubert intervenes making me scowl, glaring darkly at him.

“Will you stop doing that!?” Fed up, I scowl at him, seething.

“Doing what?” Innocently, Hubert blinks leaning back when seeing me lean over glaring up at him.

“Ruining flowers for me!” I scowl slamming my foot on the ground, fed up with him ruining my fun.

“I am simply educating you.” He counters as I scoff.

“No you’re ruining flowers for me!” I accuse pointing frantically at him earning an amused glimmer and smirk on his lips frustrating me.

“Flowers are one of the key ingredients in poisons…” Hubert shrugs.

“Hubbie stop ruining flowers.” I whine pouting at him.

“I am not I simply thought to educate you something needs to fill the empty hole that is your brain.” Hubert insults me making me snarl at him.

“Geez you never change and El wondered why I was terrified of you as a child.” I grumble leaning back missing the cute boy I once knew.

“Well as an improvement at least you aren’t hiding behind lady Edelgard now. But still do not think I won’t hesitate to kill you just because you are lady Edelgard’s friend means nothing to me.” Coldly, he sneers.

“Even though I’m one of yours.” I point out.

“You are not...” He begins only to see me roll my eyes.

“I remember when you gave me that flower...” I recall chuckling softly at the memory of my uncle having gone to visit Edel’s uncle while I had to play with Edel and Hubert, Edel wanting to play wedding and made me marry Hubert. Softly, I chuckle at the memory of his proposal giving me some flower but instead of being all romantic instead he listed off the poisonous capabilities of the flower giving it to me, a great marriage proposal there.

“It was a flower that could help combat against those servants of yours without being caught.” Hubert grumbles trying to defend himself making me chuckle.

“You say that but I remember you were there with me when I was gushing about how pretty the flower was!” I point out making him scowl turning away cursing under his breath hiding his reddened features making me chuckle.

“I have no idea what nonsense you’re talking about…” Hubert denies looking away making me chuckle.

“Deny it all you want hubbie that isn’t going to stop me.” Proudly, I smirk leaning back onto the desk, chuckling from his dark glare.

“And my assignation attempts on you won’t stop either…” Grumbling, he turns on his heel and storms off making me sigh, exhaling tiredly watching his fleeting figure, crossing my arms, brow furrowed, muttering out in a low growl…

“I’d like to see you try…”

“Mallory you have to help me!!” Urgently, Ingrid rushes over to my side frantic, surprising me.

“Ingrid? What’s up? Is your father bothering you again?” Tiredly, I question her exasperated at the conversation we have had over and over with me promising her a good position in the future.

“It’s not that.” Ingrid tells me surprising me.

“It isn’t?” I raise a brow interested.

“Dorothea wants me in some opera but I…” Embarrassed, Ingrid trails off.

“You can’t sing.” I deadpan grimacing at the memory of her attempt back at the church when Rodrigue would take my brother and me there with our friends and it was horrible. I swear the goddess if she existed was rolling in her grave.

“You don’t have to be rude you know.” Grumpily, Ingrid pouts.

“I wasn’t any better than you, I was worse. I swear the nuns thought I was some demon. Look I’ll talk to her. Just chill.” I cut her off.

“Thanks Mal.” Grateful, Ingrid smiles at me as I nod and turn leaving her to her devices, deciding to head off to talk to Dorie but where could she be? The church? The market? The dining hall? So many options so little time.


	58. Parenting Technique

“Oh Linhardt what is it?” Intrigued, I raise a brow at the male, he never talks to me and I don’t talk to him so its surprising to find him approaching me.

“I was wondering if you could see Dorothea.” He tells me.

“Dorie? What’s going on with her now? Don’t tell me she’s roped you into this opera idea of hers…” I sigh remembering Ingrid’s request.

“No actually. She seemed annoyed when some knights were talking about her and she snapped at me.” Linhardt informs me.

“Oh boy…thanks Linhardt I’ll talk to her…” I thank him grateful and leave him approaching the door of Dorothea’s room, lightly tapping on it, leaning against the wall of the dorm room.

“You don't look busy. Join me for some training, boar prince.” Rudely, Felix demands from Dimitri.

“And here I thought you had no desire to speak with me.” Tiredly, Dimitri turns to greet Felix.

“We don't need to speak to clash swords, do we? Your sister never complains why should you?” Curtly, Felix rebukes.

“I suppose not. Is that one new? Wait! Where did you get such a blade?” Stunned, Dimitri gasps recognizing the shimmering shiny blade.

“Hmph! I suppose you would recognize its value. I came upon a merchant selling weapons and found this among the rest of the steel.” Proudly, Felix answers.

“That pattern around the edge... There's no doubt. It was forged by Zoltan, the master swordsmith!” In awe, Dimitri gushes.

“I'm not giving it to you.” Coldly, Felix refuses.

“Huh? Oh, I'm just happy to have laid eyes on it. I don't suppose you'd allow me the chance to hold it?” Hopeful, Dimitri requests.

“Do you take me for a fool? I'm not letting a brute like you swing it around.” Insulted, Felix glowers.

“As though I would be careless with something so valuable”. Dimitri scoffs.

“I recall when you were nine years old, you swung a sword so hard you snapped it clean in two. And don’t think I haven’t seen you and your sister’s habit of breaking academy property.” Scowling, Felix crosses his arms.

“Come now, that was so long ago! I'm hardly the fool I was then. Besides it’s not our fault me and my sister get a bit…competitive.” Flustered, Dimitri attempts to defend himself.

“She threw you into a window.” Bluntly, Felix deadpans.

“And I won that match. We just get…a bit intense.” Bashfully, Dimitri glances to the side.

“A bit? Heh. So, you say, yet House Fraldarius still told that story for years…” Fondly, a soft shy smile crosses Felix’s lips.

“What's wrong, Felix?” Curious, Dimitri wonders.

“How pointless. No use talking about someone who's long dead. Looking at your face is making me angry. I'm going to find a different training partner. Farewell, Your Beastliness.” Felix turns swiftly storming off.

“What is going on with him...?” Baffled, Dimitri whispers his brow furrowed sighing shaking his head watching him wander off. n n

“Dorie…you in there?” I call out to her only to receive silence making me sigh.

“Dorie it’s me Mal come on. I just want to talk to you is that so bad?” I sigh slumping my shoulders.

“Hi…” Meekly, she mumbles peering out of the door pouting.

“You okay buddy?” I question her smiling softly.

“I’m…urgh I snapped at Linhardt I was being stupid.” Dorothea informs me as she lets me in, me sitting on her bed while she paces back and forth arms crossed frowning.

“From what I heard those knights were…” I hint remembering Linhardt’s story.

“Stupid jerks.” Dorothea huffs.

“Why are you dating them? I told you Dorie, the opera life is a good income.” I remind her never understanding her journey to find a partner.

“But I can’t find love just singing! Besides have you seen this crop?” Excitedly, Dorothea smiles as I scowl.

“And by crop you mean my brother.” I remark making her giggle.

“You know what I mean.” Dorothea smiles.

“Dorie you are so much more than what those morons are talking about they didn’t have to do what you did.” Gently, I tell her making her smile softly.

“Thanks Mal.” Grateful, she smiles.

“Hey, it’s called being friends. Now come on tell me about this play of yours you got Ingrid into,” I insist eager.

“Well…Ingrid wanted some advice on makeup and fashion so she came to see me but then I told her about making her sing, I think she could be great.” Dorothea informs me.

“Um sure…I mean she has less experience than me Dorie.” I point out.

“True, true and here I thought you were my masterpiece but this girl I’m going to make her great!” Proudly, she smiles.

“Just don’t force her okay?” I spoke to Ingrid she’s a bit panicky about it. I warn her.

“I see…” Disappointed, Dorothea exclaims.

“Hey, come on chin up. No matter what the opera is going to be great you’re a great singer.” I encourage.

“Heh, you know Mal. You always did know how to cheer me up even when we were kids.” Excitedly, Dorothea smiles.

“If you mean when you thought I was a boy yeah that was great.” Annoyed, I grumble making her giggle.

“Oh, come on, how couldn’t I? You barely looked like a girl.” Dorothea defends herself.

“Probably cause my uncle didn’t really know about hygiene.” I mutter bitterly at the memory.

“Honestly I wouldn’t be surprised by that guy but still, when you came round, I remember having to do your hair and you crying like a cry-baby where I tugged at your hair.” Laughing, Dorothea giggles.

“That’s cause it hurt.” Pained, I grimace.

“That’s cause you didn’t brush it and give it the right treatment honestly I’m surprised your father didn’t notice.” Dorothea points out.

“He was busy besides the pampering typically came to my brother; the only time I had to be pampered was when we both had to go to some court ball. Trust me it was painful, I kept crying to a point of which my uncle had drugged me to knock me out.” I explain.

“What!? Shocked, Dorothea does a double take.

“It was too stop me from my wailing.” I argue shrugging sheepishly.

“I knew your uncle was weird but...” Dorothea trails off furrowing her brow.

“Oh, not him the king.” I correct her.

“Why am I not surprised?” Bitterly, Dorothea scowls, crossing her arms.

“Trust me when I say this, he wanted me out of there. He didn’t want to be associated with me. With Dimitri he was reluctant but with me it was an entirely different battle, he refused to even acknowledge me sometimes.” I recall.

“Why!?” Dorothea scowls.

“Don’t know maybe it’s due to my mum.” I shrug not sure.

“Your mum?” Dorothea blinks.

“Yeah uncle often called me her problem or would remark how she was selfish for giving me in his words, his brother’s bastard.” I exclaim.

“That’s…” Dorothea begins.

“Hey come on chin up! It’s not that bad OWWW!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?” Whining, I glare at her, grimacing from the hard tug to my hair making me hiss at the sharp stinging pain as I cradle my throbbing head.

“Hahahah!! Never change Mallory besides I always thought you were cute as a boy!” Teasingly, she winks taking out her hairbrush, making me release a feeble cry of aid as she comes closer with the brush and I am helpless to the quick make over to come…


	59. Omen Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Quantumhorizon for pointing that out, sorry again I didn't know how it happened hope this chapter makes up for it

_“So it’s true the king is dead.”_

_“Yes those Duscur scum made sure of it.”_

_“And the prince…?”_

_“He is shaken he has not spoken a word in days he barely eats and sleeps. The same as Ingrid…”_

_“The poor girl having lost her fiancée so young…”_

_“I hear Glenn gave his life for the omen child.”_

_“Her!? Why on earth would Glenn give his life for that pest?”_

_“I hear when she came back she wasn’t shaken in the slightest. I hear she was smiling acting like the king’s fate didn’t matter to her.”_

_“After all the king has done for her and she smiles when he dies, a monster, a freak of nature…”_

_“Are you surprised? She’s a beast. A murderer, she is an omen after that, you’ve seen how she fought before she isn’t normal, she isn’t human, she’s a demon…she should have been killed the moment she came to the palace.”_

_“I bet you she’s the reason the king died.”_

_“Yeah, she is an omen.”_

_“A demon…”_

_“A monster…”_

_“A freak…”_

_Loudly, the ring of metal clatters to the ground in the training room as shaken, the young blonde drops her blade, her wrist sore as she smiles tightly, muttering under her breathe seeing glimmers of ruby red as her hands desperately cover her ears, hearing them, their screams for aid, their cries of heartbreak and their shouts of agony. Hunching over, tears threaten to fall as she furiously blinks them back refusing to show such weakness. She can’t risk it, not now, not when she is useful, not when she is needed the most, she can use this chance to prove herself to her uncle._

_“I’m not in the mood Mallory!” Furious, Felix snaps at the confused girl._

_“Huh but Felix you never miss out on training.” Confused, the blonde furrows her brow at her friend and bodyguard._

_“I said I won’t duel you. You’re weak! When you get better we’ll duel got it!?” Annoyed, Felix scolds the young girl, her long blonde locks now a tumbled mess, split ends evident after a week of returning from the bloodied battlefield, her hair the staff had tried to recover, to fix but even they couldn’t fix the mess that was her hair after that gruesome day._

_“But…why?” She questions lost._

_“Because you need sleep!” Felix scolds her._

_“But I’m fine.” She argues._

_“You know I hate lying Malory!” Felix growls._

_“But…” She begins head down in shame almost._

_“Don’t. I’ve seen how the boar came back and with Ingrid about Glenn, you should be just like the others but you’re not. Stop hiding your emotions especially from me!” Fed up, Felix demands from her._

_“Felix…Glenn died because of me if I had…” Feebly, the girl begins._

_“Don’t.” Sharply, he cuts her off._

_“H-Huh?” Surprised, she blinks her bleus at the searing pair of ruby red._

_“Never say that Glenn died for you he’s dead that’s it.” Coldly, Felix tells her._

_“How can you say that you should hate me I…Glenn died because of me I lost your brother!” She reasons to him._

_“He didn’t die for you idiot besides I could never hate you.” Tiredly, Felix sighs._

_“But…” Saddened, she bows her head, a glassy hue taking over her blues._

_“Yes you’re annoying, loud and air headed but I…I don’t hate you.” Bluntly, Felix lists making the young girl flinch from his brutal honesty, feeling arrows embed into her torso from his cruel honest words._

_“Felix…Um where are we going?” Curious, the girl questions as Felix puts his sword back into his sheath grabbing the young girls hand and dragging her away from the tiring grounds surprising both her and many having known of the boys training regime._

_“To my room.” He states his grip tightening on hers._

_“Why?” Perplexed, she questions quirking her head to the side._

_“To get you to sleep dummy…” He scowls at her stopping his tracks to flick her temple making her wince earning a small chuckle from him as together, the two enter his room, him and her climbing inside, curling into one another._

_“Thanks Felix.” Grateful, she smiles up at him shyly, ignoring the brief blush crossing the boy’s features as she leans into the warm comforting touch._

_“Don’t question this, it’s the only way to get you back to normal so we can duel besides if you have any of those dreams, don’t go to Dimitri or any other guys.” Grumpily, he warns her pointing at her his eyes narrowed glaring directly into her blues._

_“What about Sylvain?” Naively, she questions him as his eyes dilate in rage at the thought._

_“ESPECIALLY Sylvain. You come to me and only me got it?” Annoyed, he growls at the girl confused but nods._

_“Okay,” Happily, she complies bringing a smug smirk to Felix’s features._

_“Good. Then when I get stronger I can combat against those dreams of yours I am your bodyguard!” Proudly, he puffs up his chest making the young girl giggle._

_“Okay!” Excitedly, she smiles nodding as together the two lean into one another’s touch departing into the dark abyss of dreams, happily in one another’s arms._

“What are you doing?” Groaning, I furrow my brow at the memory fleeting fleeing as I force my eyelids to open from the stern voice of Felix as I look up at him, blinking a few times to adjust to the dining hall lights.

“Sleeping…” I answer sleepily.

“Come on, we got training to do.” Sternly, Felix reminds me.

“Alright, just let me stretch…you know I had a dream of an old memory of ours.” I bring up smiling fondly as I stand up stretching.

“What of?” Felix furrows his brow.

“Oh when we used to sleep together.” I smirk slyly at his ruby red features turning to glare darkly at me, his face as hot as lava making me chuckle.

“Idiot don’t say that so casually! You are the princess!” Sternly, he hisses at me shushing me.

“Huh? What we just slept together as kids…those were good days,” Happily, I smile at the memory.

“For you maybe…” Grumpily, he huffs.

“I didn’t hear you complaining when you wouldn’t let me leave the bed.” Snidely, I remark smirking at his face goes ruby red at the memory of us, after that day he would come into my room sometimes demanding to make room, pushing me to the side for us to cuddle in the bed, it was adorable that was until I told him we had to stop due to….changes.

“Out of context this sounds so wrong…” Deflated, Felix sighs tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose exhausted.

“Isn’t that what makes it funnier?” Cheekily, I point out smirking at his blush.

“You maybe me not so much.” He huffs.

“Fine, fine.” I sigh turning to face him.

“Have you…been crying?” Confused, Felix frowns at me.

“Have I?” Befuddled, I reach out touching my eye frowning at the strange liquid.

“You have. Come on let’s go. I want to prepare for this assassin…” He confirms annoyed.

“Alright take it easy on me.” Playfully, I put my hands up.

“No way.” He rejects swiftly.

“Fine Mr grump,” I huff poking him in the cheek making him slap my hand away.

“Did you just poke my cheek?” He scowls.

“Yes, yes I did.” I confirm proudly as he groans.

“You’ll be the death of me I swear it…He face palms shaking his head.

“Still up for that piggy back ride or bridal style…?” I suggest slyly only to meet his sharp glare.

“Over my dead body.” Firmly, he sneers rushing off.

“Fiiine…” I grumble following after him we leave to continue our training.


	60. The Death Knight

“I still don’t get how I got roped into this.” I grumble remembering my brother and the professor asking Seteth to organise me into joining them for this mission, my brother then filling me in on this assassination attempt being a hoax to steal something, something that is both believable but if not, oh well Rhea’s dead. Maybe it’s a good thing….who knows?

“The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth is finally here. Let's move ahead with our plan.” My brother begins as we all group up for the big fight to come.

“Leave it to me. Professor, are you in as well?” Dedue questions her as she nods.

“We've narrowed down our objective...So, let's show everyone that we can carry out our duties better than anyone!” Ingrid cheers.

“We're counting on you, Professor.” Dimitri tells her as Seteth and Flayn walk over.

“You seem a mite too relaxed for my liking. Don’t make me regret allowing you to have Mallory’s aid. The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth is about to begin. While we are in the Goddess Tower, we are relying on you to secure the locations that are lacking in defence.” Seteth informs the professor.

“May I let you in on something, Professor? My brother can be a bit...callous. He told me that he was concerned about you, and hinted that perhaps you would be better off patrolling a coffin!” Flayn confesses to her as I can’t help but smirk slightly from her words.

“That was said in jest, Flayn. And in confidence. Please just remain by my side and do not cause any more trouble. As a professor, you would do well to remember that it is your duty to guide your students down the path of righteousness.” Seteth tries to recover only making me shake my head.

“Please excuse us, everyone. We shall see you again after the ceremony has concluded!” Politely, Flayn bows as the two then leave us.

“It's time.” Dedue tells us as we nod.

“All right. Let's stick to the plan, and go hide where we can watch over the entrance to the Holy Mausoleum. If anyone suspicious enters, we'll follow them in and take them down. Got it?” Dimitri decides for us as we nod and leave following after the group into some tomb.

“Why on earth would they want some bones?” Frowning, I question lost to the reasoning for this grave robbing as my grip tightens on my sword.

“Mallory here, I want you to use this if things get desperate.” The professor requests as I gently grasp hold of the blade.

“A Levin sword?” Surprised, I raise a brow at the rare blade.

“Yes, your brother spoke of your magical capabilities if that is alright.” The professor offers me the blade.

“Sure. Don’t see why not.” I shrug taking hold of the rare blade.

“It is as we suspected. The enemy is within.” Dimitri mutters as our eyes narrow at the numerous mages.

“Those Central Church dastards have spotted us... Buy me some time while I open the seal on the casket!” The leader orders.

“I'm on it.” The soldier promises.

“The enemy is after the casket of Saint Seiros. Do they intend to steal her bones? We must defeat those enemies before they open the casket.” Dimitri reasons as we all nod in understanding, my grip tightening on my blade.

“But look closely at the ground... There are contraptions of some sort in place. We'll have to look closely at the enemies' weapons and advance while attacking them from the best positions possible.” Dimitri advises as the professor nods turning to us weirdly enough beginning to pair us up.

“Why is she doing this?” Curious, I question Felix paired up with me.

“I don’t know something about working together improves the effectiveness…” Felix informs me.

“More like let the slackers slack off,” I mutter grimacing glancing at Ingrid feeling pity for her being paired up with Sylvain.

“Just don’t get in my way.” Felix huffs.

“I should say the same to you.” Cheekily, I respond winking at him as he grumbles, muttering curses under his breathe making me chuckle at the brief blush and look of irritation on him as we dive into battle.

“Death Knight! Prove your strength and scatter these fools!” Desperate, the mage orders out as smirking, Felix and I are back to back, easily dealing with these fools, me deflecting or blocking the spells sent Felix’s way due to his low resistance while he typically at times, pushes me back or deflects with his sword the arrows sent my way, both of our issues being long distance.

“I don't take commands. Or waste my time on weaklings.” The knight growls.

“That knight looks like he has experience. It would be foolish to challenge him recklessly.” Dimitri advises as he pairs up with the professor of course, a sly smirk crosses my lips at the eagerness of Dimitri as we take on the mages, and archers and after a few heals, leave us with the death knight who the professor decides to go for.

“Professor!” Dimitri calls out as the professor wordlessly strikes at the death knight from afar with her bow and arrow, hitting him making him stagger back as he fires a weak bolt of electricity at her only for my stupid brother to try to take the blow.

“Dimitri!” I cry out.

“Mallory don’t!” I hear Felix hiss as I charge forward taking out my Levin sword directing the lighting blast at my blade, making me release a cry of pain as I hear the hiss and fizzle of my blade, feeling the sharp pain coursing through me.

“Mallory!” I hear a few concerned voices as I drop my blade, staggering back at the blistering pain, my nose twitching flinching at the heavy stench of iron making me numbly gaze down at my burnt, searing palm, a crimson river spewing out from my palm, surprising me.

“Mercedes!” Urgently, the professor calls out as she rushes over to my side, gasping in horror only then to sternly intervene, numbing the pain only brief as furious, Felix rushes up to me shoving the blade in my hand, his face screaming murder as I face the death knight.

“Interesting such power…” The Death knight mutters as I glare darkly at him grimacing in pain only then for Mercedes to turn to the death knight.

“Oh my, how frightening! Won't you please go easy on me?” Mercedes begs standing protectively in front of me.

“Death Knight: You... Was this meeting...preordained?” The knight utters confusing us both.

“Hmm? What do you mean?” She questions as Mercedes glances at me to see my lost expression but he ignores us. Firmly, I grasp hold of my blade, humming, feeling the currents of electricity flowing through its metallic veins as I dive at the death knight rising my blade as his scythe clashes.

“Those eyes…” I recognise those eyes anywhere, the eyes of bloodlust. I didn’t expect to encounter someone like me.

“I am nothing like you!” Seething, I glare at him as I twist my wrist, the blade releasing its built up electricity from his attack doubling it back as he cries out in agony as I flip back, catching myself as the death knight’s horse collapses to the floor him following from my deathly blow.

“I didn't expect to encounter someone like you... How fortunate.” Ominously, he whispers in a hollow tone, his red hues glancing at me then the professor only then to retreat making us return to the task at hand.

“Did she just…?” Shocked, one of the followers gasps.

“The death knight has been slain!”

“Such power…”

“Sister how did you…Mallory!” Surprised, Dimitri questions me only to gasp at my bloodied hands, rushing over to my side, catching me as I collapse into his arms, creating a pool of red beneath me as urgently, Felix tears his shirt sleeve.

“You idiot, you…you…do you have any idea how stupid that was?” Seething, he shakes his head at me wrapping my bloodied hands up as the professor goes up on ahead with Dimitri as Mercedes and Annette focus on my wounds.

“It's no use! The seal is broken. You can't– Huh? A sword?”


	61. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Mallory x Claude why do you think it would work? Would love to know your thoughts!

“Hey…” Frowning, I furrow my brow at Claude sat on the windowsill, staring at the bouquet in his grasp, plucking the petal out from the flowers, watching them flow down on the floor making me frown, noting the familiar distant look in his jade greens.

“Hey…” Surprised, his jade greens widen when looking to turn to me.

“What’s got you so down? I thought birthdays were right up your alley.” Gently, I sit down on the other side of the windowsill, feeling his feet brush against my own, my chin placing on top of my knees, looking up at him.

“Oh yeah?” Amused, he chuckles emptily.

“Well I mean for one, feasts.” Tightly, I smile attempting to lighten the mood.

“Yeah you’re not wrong there just…I don’t know what were birthdays like for you?” Curious, he raises a brow at me absentmindedly placing at the bouquet in his grasp.

“For me? Um…well my birthday would usually fall on Dimitri’s and since he’s the crown prince…” Awkwardly, I attempt to explain.

“Let me guess Dimitri day.” He gathers making me wince.

“Yeah but it wasn’t his fault.” Earnestly, I attempt to defend my brother, both of us didn’t want this but it was our uncle’s decision, the king’s word is law.

“Oh don’t get wrong I get it. So, what would happen?” Curious, Claude quirks his head to the side.

“Well…my uncle would host a huge ball for Dimitri, people would come all over to see the king of Fearghus and the future king, they’d talk, gossip you know the usual stuff.” Casually, I explain shrugging it off.

“And you?” Frowning, Claude furrows his brow.

“Me? Oh, I would either be on guard or present at the ball, depended on how dire the kingdom was at the time.” Calmly, I inform him.

“Well…what about presents?” Claude probes.

“What about them?” Perplexed, I furrow my brow.

“You got tons right? Being royalty and all that.” Claude assumes.

“Um…I guess? I mean most noble families would bestow presents on Dimitri but Felix’s family alongside Ingrid, Sylvain, even my uncle and Gustave would give me presents if that’s what you mean.” I clarify.

“The feasts there must be pleasant.” Optimistically, Claude offers.

“Not really I usually retire to bed by then.” I answer.

“What? You don’t even get to stay up!” Dramatically, he gapes making me smirk.

“Not really usually I would have a mission first thing tomorrow so there’d be no point besides the kingdom’s feasts aren’t as grand as yours I’m afraid.” I exclaim.

“You serious? I always dd wonder why you ate so little.” Claude wonders.

“I moved around a lot, didn’t really have a secure supply.” I glance to the side at the fact of the matter.

“I know what you mean…” Softly, Claude smiles.

“Sometimes the stench of food will make me want to vomit.” Honestly, I confess.

“That’s…is that what happened when…” Claude grimaces at the memory.

“Yeah…” I nod my head.

“Sorry.” Apologetic, he sighs.

“Not your fault you guys didn’t know. Another reason why I wanted to stay in the blue lions, they were used to it, they dealt with it I didn’t have to…” Sadly, I grimace at the truth of it.

“Explain yourself.” Claude gathers.

“Yeah…what about you?” Intrigued, I query.

“Me, eh you know normal birthdays actually considering your words you probably don’t, feasts beyond the eyes can see, wyvern flying, presents that sort of thing.” Lazily, he shrugs as my eyes widen at the wyvern remark.

“You remind me of my stpe mother you know.” Saddened, I sigh.

“Oh yeah?” He raises a brow.

“Sometimes she’d just stare out into nothingness like you.” Hurt, I whisper at the memory of it all.

“Why’d she do that?” Claude queries.

“I think…she knew the situation she was in and didn’t like it.” Struggling, I bow my head, wincing at it all.

“You think so?” Claude ponders.

“I think she felt trapped, caged sometimes I would catch her alone crying. She and my father never really spent much time together.” I remember grimacing at the memory.

“But their husband and wife.” Claude frowns.

“Yeah…I never understood it either, there never did what you would consider normal I guess…” Sheepishly, I shrug.

“What do you mean?” Claude furrows his brow.

“They didn’t do the hugging, the hand holding, that sort of thing.” Tensely, I shudder.

“Did they ever kiss?” Baffled, Claude gawks.

“Honestly, no.” I confirm.

“Hmm…that explains a bit about you considering your stance on affection…” Thoughtfully, Claude considers.

“Apologies I just…” I glance to the side rubbing my arm.

“It’s fine chill. You know speaking of kisses why not a birthday kiss?” Cheekily, Claude winks.

“You’re kidding.” Snickering, I shake my head at the thought.

“Oh, come it’ll be fun I’ll do it for you on your birthday. I’m going to make sure you have a proper feast like I would have then you will see the beauty of fears but man imagine Felix and your brother’s face at the sight.” Eagerly, he leans in, feeling his breath graze my features.

“Can’t all I’m imaging is you six feet under and surprisingly it isn’t me burying you.” Smirking, I point out.

“Oh, come on it would be interesting I bet you’re an interesting kisser.” Mischievously, he teases.

“And I bet Hilda would be happy to do it or maybe even the professor.” Smirking, I offer standing up from the windowsill.

“What are you implying their Princess?” Intrigued, he raises a brow.

“Oh, please I’ve seen the way you look at them.” Lightly, I slap his cheek.

“Jealous?” Teasingly, he wiggles his brow.

“Please, I’m a princess I have nothing to be jealous of…happy birthday Claude.” Softly, I smile draping my arm over his, steeling my nerves grimacing feeling my head scream at me. I wrap my arms around his, feeling his body freeze, his wide-eyed greens meeting my meek blue. Next thing I know, I feel his arms around my waist as I am placed in his lap, no words needing to be shed as he continues looking out at the window, feeling his grip tighten on me as my fingertips bored, combs through his brown roots my eyes widening when he leans into my touch, leaning into my chest slightly making me tense up but immediately ease from his surprisingly comforting touch.

***Hey guys, so I forgot Claude’s birthday so here I will try to include the other birthdays coming up if you have any ideas would love to know!***


	62. Lecturing Priorities

The mysterious mage pushes back the lid of the tomb. He pulls out a sword. Byleth charges and attacks. The sword is thrown out of the mage's hands which miracously, Byleth catches it. The mage prepares a magical attack only then for Byleth to unthinkingly use the sword to block the attack, and the sword begins to glow, stunning all of us, the relic it’s glowing but how!?

“Huh... What?” Confused, the mage shares our surprise and befuddlement.

Easily, Byleth throws aside their other sword and faces the mage, who retreats. Cornered, the mage prepares a magical attack. Byleth overpowers and defeats the mage only then for us to hear the sound soft of marching, frantic footsteps rushing down as we turn to Catherine and some of the knights of Seiros.

“Is the intruder here?! Oh... Looks like you have this under control. You! Round up any stragglers.” Catherine barks at her lackey as I feel Felix put his arm around me, glaring at the knights scaring a few of them from his fierce glare as I sigh.

“Felix enough with the death glare.” I call out to him startling him out of his fierce glare.

“Mallory! Are you okay?” Concerned, my brother rushes over to my side as I feel his hands on me, his blue frantically looking me over, lurched over guilt and fear in his eyes as I smile gently at him, trying to calm him down.

“I’m fine brother,” Softly I assure him as he releases a tired breath.

“What were you thinking? Rushing in like that!” He scolds me.

“I could say the same to you…” I remark bitterly.

“That…” Furious, Dimitri begins only to be cut off by my glare.

“My Liege we must leave and get princess Mallory treated.” Sternly, Dedue cuts in much to my relief as my brother and Felix helps me up.

“I’m fine.” I brush them both off, standing shakily.

“You-you’re right,” Pained, Dimitri grimaces as the professor softly places her hand on his shoulder giving him a brief squeeze as guilty, he nods.

“For once I agree with the boar and his dog.” Felix grimaces scowling.

“Felix not now.” Sternly, I call out to him making him go silent.

“Right come on.” Catherine calls out as we all nod heading out of the tomb, leaving the rest up to the professor but still to be able to wield the sword of the creator, a hero’s relic, the last one to do that would be nemesis but he’s unless…

“You know I don’t really appreciate the lecture right now Felix.” Grumpily, I huff after being escorted into Manuela’s office, Dimitri demanding to be let in but Dedue had to hold him back leaving Felix to deal with me.

“I wouldn’t be having to give this lecture if you weren’t so damn stupid!” Felix yells at me after Manuela had to leave to talk to the professor about my condition as I gaze down at my bandaged palm.

“I’m not stupid my brother could have died you saw that death knight.” I point out.

“Yes and so what if the boar died?” Scoffing, Felix shakes his head as I glare darkly at him.

“That boar is my brother! And what are you getting at?” Frustrated, I demand from him.

“I’m getting at that you would be a better ruler than that boar!” Disgusted, he sneers.

“I would not. Felix you go calling my brother a boar but he and I are the same we both killed people, we both made mistakes we were both there at Duscur so if you are calling him a boar then you might as well as call me one. And I was serving my duty.” Proudly, I explain to him.

“Your duty?” Furious, he seethes.

“My brother’s life is valuable he is to be the next king I do not matter and as his sister I must secure it for his future.” Calmly, I explain to him.

“Your duty? You matter more than him why can’t you see that?” Felix seethes at me.

“Because I don’t it is my duty as is yours. Do not forget that Felix.” Sternly, I tell him.

“As long as you don’t forget to be mindful of others.” Bitterly, Felix grumbles making me frown.

“Oh please this coming from you. You are cold, you are mean and you do not care for others.” Angrily, I counter.

“I care for you, I care for Sylvain you know who I care for I am not a monster.” He reaffirms as I sigh, knowing what many people don’t.

“I know that I just…” Pained, I trail off.

“Then why are you doing this to me!?” Felix demands raising his voice startling me.

“I…I think I just forget sometimes…” Struggling, I try to form my words but fail not sure what to say.

“What that I have emotions?” Intensely, Felix sneers.

“No…just…Felix you know my uncle you know what they expect of me.” Sadly, I turn away, only then for my blues to gaze down at my bandaged hand replaying Manuela’s words over and over releasing a small breath of relief at the fact that I had managed to narrowly avoid stiches but she said I would need to put this ointment on and make sure to redo my bandages one every three hours. I asked if I could train but she said no, not for at least two weeks, two weeks of torture that is boredom.

“Yes you to marry off some noble,” Disgusted, Felix dismisses.

“And to secure my brother’s future how can I do that? How can I lead and advise a dead man?” I scoff.

“I…I have to go.” Disappointed, Felix turns his back to me.

“Fine. For what it’s worth I apologise for scaring you but not for my actions.” Seriously, I tell him unfazed by his sharp glare.

“Understood…” Huffing, he shakes his head and leaves, leaving Manuela to treat me.

“Aw young love to be young again…” Teasingly, Manuela smiles.

“It really isn’t.” Coldly, I deadpan.

“Now, now don’t be so hissy just cause you two got into a lovers quarrel you should relish your youth until it’s too late!” She scolds me going on a rant about her and her failure of a love life that I really do not care for.

“It’s just a quarrel!” I correct the moron.

“Oh come now, it’s obvious he cares!” She exclaims.

“Well yes we’ve been friends for years.” I inform the oblivious woman.

“But is that all?” Intrigued, she leans in batting her eyelashes only making me scowl.

“Yes. I don’t have time for this. All that matters is securing my brother’s future for the good of the kingdom that is my job, my duty and most of all my purpose.” Proudly I tell her turning on my heel and leaving her to train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Curious question what supports do you want Mallory to have with and why? What could they talk about?


	63. She Just...Killed Them?

“So, she just killed them, jeez. To kill them just like that it’s…unnerving.” Frowning, I furrow my brow as we lean against the pillar after Dimitri had filled me in on Rhea’s decision for the assassins.

“Agreed. Why must innocent lives be lost over something so…?” Dimitri question tiredly shaking his head as I glance down at my healed hands, for it has been weeks since that time all that remains are thin tissue scars inside my palm.

“I don’t know brother I don’t and this is why I hate religion…” I huff exhausted.

“This is why you dislike Rhea you mean?” My brother gathers.

“And that.” I confirm.

“Sister do not let one person cloud your judgment.” My brother warns me advising me as I sigh.

“She hasn’t brother is it so hard to believe that I think there’s more to the teachings of Seiros?” I question him tiredly.

“No you know I don’t. I believe what you wish to I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” Dimitri says to me.

“I know brother and now we have to take out Sylvain’s brother.” I point out my brow furrowed.

“Indeed. I do not know much of Sylvain’s brother but…” Dimitri begins.

“He’s an ass. From what I’ve heard he is a terrible person.” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“Sister does he not..?” Dimitri begins.

“No don’t even try to compare us brother. I never ditched you into some well, ether way this isn’t going to be easy for Sylvain knowing him he’ll probably smile and shrug it off.” Bitterly, I remark.

“You’re not far off what do you think we should do to get his mind off it?” Dimitri proposes.

“Agree to going out with him to get some girls,” I offer.

“Sister!” Dimitri furrows his brow as I chuckle.

“What? You need improvement brother I mean remember the dagger,” Snickering, I recall the memory.

“You know I do very well.” Grumpily, he huffs as I snicker.

“See you need to make sure you don’t do that next time. How else will the professor respond if you give her some weapon?” Eagerly, I tease my brother who whines pouting, blood red dusting his features.

“Sister!” Dimitri whines as I laugh.

“Oh, come now brother I’ve seen those puppy dog eyes you like her it’s obvious.” Laughing, I continue to tease him.

“Could you not?” Dimitri hisses as I snicker.

“Of course, not that would ruin the show.” I shrug chucking under my breathe.

“Sister…you are mean.” Whining, my brother pouts as I smirk.

“I’m not mean brother I’m entertaining.” I tell him smoothly.

“Your highnesses!?” Blinking, we turn to the surprised voice our eyes widening to find…

“Hm? Rodrigue!” Smiling, we face Rodrigue, Felix’s father.

“Ah, it's been ages!” Happily, Rodrigue opens his arms out to us making us smirk.

“ It's been a long time! Two years, if I'm not mistaken.” Dimitri points out.

Indeed, Your Highnesses. You've both grown so much in those years.” I hardly recognize you two. Rodrigue smiles fondly at us.

“It has been a while Rodrigue.” I call out pleased.

“Tell me how is my darling future daughter in law? Has Felix been treating you well?” Rodrigue teases chuckling.

“Rodrigue please stop that!” Whining, I huff frowning at his chuckle.

“Nonsense! Oh you’re uncle’s here too.” Rodrigue tells us as both mine and Dimitri’s eyes dilate in fear giving one another a look of dilated uncertainty.

“My…uncle?” Worriedly, I question.

“Why yes, sadly he may be coming in later due to…complications.” Nervously, Rodrigue scratches the back of his neck.

“And by complications you mean hungover.” Drily, my brother remarks tiredly sighing shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t say that more like…” Rodrigue feebly attempts to defend my uncle making both Dimitri and I share a dry chuckle.

“He slept with a woman again who is proposing to him? Or did he sleep with a dude and is having one of those days again?” I question both my brother and I sharing a grimace knowing of his habits.

“Who knows with that man child sometimes…” Grumbling, I sigh shaking my head once more.

“It will be good to see him.” Dimitri smiles softly.

“As long as he doesn’t vomit on anyone again…” I grumble at the sour memory.

“Or hit on one of the staff members.” Dimitri adds exasperated.

“We should keep him from Manuela.” I point out.

“Agreed.” My brother nods his head.

“You two haven’t changed at all.” Lightly, Rodrigue chuckles smiling fondly at us hands on hips, shaking his head.

“Hey we’ve changed. I mean Dimitri doesn’t look like a girl anymore so…” I gesture.

“Sister! Hey im not the one who looked like a boy now was I?” My brother counters or well tries too.

“That um…you want another chance brother?” I question smiling softly.

“Just…be quiet.” Dimitri raises his hand silencing me.

“So tell me how have things been? Mallory found anyone yet have you your highness?” Cheekily, Rodrigue arches his brow as I smirk.

“Well not me but I know brother dearest has his eye on someone.” Teasingly, I place my hand on my hip.

“Oh really? Do tell!” Rodrigue encourages chuckling.

“Rodregieue! Sister!” Ruby red, my brother scowls at me.

“I’ll say this she’s…mature.” Cheekily, I hint wining playfully.

“Sister!!!” Dimitri blushes as I continue to snicker.

“Alert! Intruder present!”

“Huh? What’s going on??” Surprised we jolt up at the numerous solders rushing out to the marketplace puzzling us some students piling in watching.

“Some madman thought to challenge the knights…” One of the soldiers cries out all of our eyes widening and flinching at the implication.

“Oh no….” Worried, Rodrigue mutters under his breath as we all share a nod and dash over to the scene; our stomach pit going mental with dread aching at the sickening truth, if this is who I think it is…I swear.

“Isn’t that…?” Worried, my brother calls out as we arrive, our eyes widening, my ears hearing the ring of metal as the professor gasps, everyone surrounding to find a familiar raven haired male, a struck of snow white briefly flashing as he raises his blade and strikes at the professor, startled wielding the sword of the creator. Oh no…


	64. The Sword Of The Creator

“So…you’re the girl who activated the hero’s relic, the sword of the creator.” Slurring the raspy voice wheezes out my eyes widening with Dimitri’s at the laid back raven male, his snuffle turning into a goatee of sorts from laziness or who knows what as he adjusts his loose stained snow white blouse once. It was smooth and clean as snow now stained from waves of vomiting and all sorts, wearing a pair of sleek grey with the insides of his blouse and vest on top being whitish grey stained grey with hints of ruby red, creating vine thorn like patterns coiled around his loose vest and inside the blouse. Shuffling, he shuffles his coal black flats, his golden goddess icon dangling down his neck, his tired reds gazing into the confused blues of Byleth’s, struggling from my uncle’s powerful strikes and most likely taken aback by his surprising strength from someone like him.

“And what if I am?” Byleth retorts, her brow furrowed as her grips tightens on her blade, releasing the whip like chain scarring many who gasp as mine and Dimitri’s eyes narrow as my uncle easily catches the whip, ignoring the crimson leaking out from his hand unfazed by his bruised palm as everyone gawks as Byleth attempts to pull back the whip but fail. The iron grip tightens as Byleth tugs, pulls desperate to reclaim her sword until my uncle takes pity, easing his iron grip, crimson staining the hero relic as she staggers back from the sheer shock of sudden weight as she stagger back briefly from my uncle’s grasp.

“Oh nothing just want to see the power of this so called creator and wow.” Lazily, he peers over at her, his ruby reds shining making both Dimitri and I face palm already predicting our uncle’s, well my uncle’s habit as he ogles the professor’s package, much to my brother’s horror and hidden envy.

“Wow?” Confused, Byleth’s blues narrow at my uncle’s words.

“How huge are those bazookas? Seriously? There like bongos!” Loudly, my uncle gawks as I hear the shock of gasps on the onlookers as my brother and I face palm, groaning at our uncle’s boorish behaviour.

“Excuse me?” Confused, Byleth furrows her brow only then to hear the faint crunch of gravel as we turn to look up at Jeralt and Seteth their eyes narrowing at my uncle’s stunt.

“So you’re the one who defeated Alois and Shamir.” Coolly, Seteth peers down at my uncle hands behind back as he scowls at my smirking uncle.

“Oh come on Set is that how you treat old friends?” Laughing, my uncle opens his arms out in greeting only to see Seteth’s features grimace into irritation at the sight of the drunkard.

"They weren’t that hard one strike and that’s all it took seriously, fatso over there squashed emo girl…" Hungrily, my uncle leers over burping briefly making Seteth grimace at the sight of him, leering over our eyes widening to find the knocked out Hanneman, Manuela, Shamir, Alois and Catherine knocked out under his feet stunning many as his foot places down on Shamir, pushing her over for him to smirk down at her…oh that boar.

“Father what are you?” Byleth begins perplexed by her father.

“I thought I recognised you from somewhere you’re a corvan aren’t you? Caliban Corvan aren’t you?” Jeralt scowls.

“Did you have to make such a mess Corven?” Tiredly, Seteth questions him.

“No Corv Seteth as cruel as ever.” Pouting, my uncle smirks at the frowning Seteth.

“Seems someone caught on.” Proudly, my uncle smiles hands on hip, his fingertips tightening on his blade, his ring finger gleaming from the sun above.

“A Corvan? Aren’t they murderers?”

“No, impossible they don’t exist, they are just a myth, a legend…”

“I’ve heard all about you. They say you don’t believe in Sothis so tell me what brings you here?” Jeralt brings up confused.

“Oh nothing bad just a family reunion.” Smiling, he tells Jeralt waving him off as both Dimitri and I grimace flinching as his ruby reds briefly glance at Dimitri and I, giving us his small childish wave earning a few looks as we both groan.

“Family reunion?” Puzzled, Jeralt furrows his brow sharing a look with the professor.

“Yeah but first how about some fun?” Teasingly, our uncle leans forward laughing excitedly.

“Fun?” Byleth questions confused.

“Come on a brawl, I’ve heard about you Jeralt along with your kid, the ashen demon or warrior, some nobody who made a name for himself with his kid.” Corvey exclaims as they both flinch.

“As did you.” Jeralt remarks his grip tingeing on his spear.

“Ah, see that’s where things are different I didn’t need body bags to make a name for myself, a name I didn’t want might I add. Look I’m not here to fight some watched up has been and the girl clearly hasn’t pleased me!” Childishly, he whines.

“How dare you captain Jeralt…!” Furious, Leonie intervenes making me whine, face palming.

“Leonie don’t.” Jeralt warns the furious red head.

“Kids nowadays looking up to murderers what has the world come to?” Corvey clicks his tongue shaking his head.

“Captain Jeralt?” Leonie furrows her brow perplexed.

“Leonie. Enough now tell me why did you come here?” Jeralt commands turning his focus back on our uncle.

“Tell me Corvus could it be you have a new found faith and wish for redemption?” Politely, Seteth enquires.

“Why ask for redemption from a goddess that won’t listen?” Coldly, he remarks earning a few shocked gasps at the drunk, taking out his flask and taking another greedy gulp of his flask making me and Dimitri sigh at the mess.

“A shame.” Sarcastically, Seteth mutters glancing to the side.

“Professors please forgive our uncle!” Bravely, my brother steps forward as I groan, face palming.

“Dimitri! Ah look at you! You’re hair still looks like noodles to me!” Cheerfully, my uncle waves his hands animatedly at my frowning brother.

“Uncle must you make a scene?” Annoyed, my brother frowns in disapproval at him.

“Hey they were the ones who started it.” Pouting, my uncle huffs.

“Really?” Exasperated, I join my brother’s side feeling all eyes on us as we frown at him.

“It was worth a try besides I didn’t want to take them all out.” My uncle shrugs sheepish.

“Let me guess you wanted Shamir alive.” Annoyed, my brother scowls.

“Goth girl? No, too grumpy for my tastes besides I thought she was with thunder brand girl.” My uncle confesses.

“Then who?” I question quirking my head to the side.

“Pun guy that guy can make some killer puns.” Animatedly, my uncle gushes stars in his eyes as I exhale.

“Alois? You wanted to keep him awake?” Surprised, Jeralt furrows his brow.

“That man understands the joy of puns, a rare technique that only my family enjoy!” Proudly, my uncle smirks hands on hips after withdrawing his blade back into his sheath.

“Our uncle’s standards are…unique. But still apologies on our behalf our uncle he is…” My brother bows his head.

“Drunk.” Seteth grumbles.

“Normal then.” Snidely, I remark.

“I don’t even know how a man like him could make it on the grounds.” Seteth shakes his head.

“That would be my fault I’m afraid I apologise for my friends behaviour I’m afraid he has the curiosity of a child, prodding and poking people.” Rodrigue bows alongside my brother.

“Lord Rodrigue it is fine he will need to speak to lady Rhea of course,” Seteth assures him.

“Of course. If you don’t mind.” Rodrigue bows his head.

“Of course not.” Seteth nods.

“But Rodrigue…” Whining, my uncle whines pouting at him.

“No buts Corv you promised you wouldn’t play around.” Sternly, Rodrigue exclaims to him.

“Come on you think I wouldn’t want to test out these so called hero relics of yours.” Childishly, my uncle outs making my brother and I sigh tiredly.

“Apologises for his behaviour excuse us…” Polity Rodrigue bows as he picks up my slurring uncle.

“Dimitri! Mallory! Let’s have a drink later!” Loudly, my uncle slurs waving animatedly swaying from side to side as Rodrigue is forced to drag my drunken uncle away.

“I’d rather not.” Coldly, I deadpan.

“Come on! Just me and my little nieces,” Teasingly, my uncle opens his arms out for a hug but we dodge.

“Uncle!” Dimitri gasps as he stumbles to the floor on his knees.

“What? Come on you were a cute girl. Come on I’ll pay it’ll be fun bonding with you guys again getting a beer so where is the open bar?” Curious, my uncle questions as we stare blankly at the moron.

“Uncle this is a monastery.” I point out.

“Yes.” Smiling, my uncle nods.

“A monastery, the main central church…” Dimitri hints.

“I know.” My uncle says.

“Then you should know they don’t have a bar here.” I deadpan.

“How do you people survive?!” Horrified, my uncle screeches after the pang of silence of reality hitting my uncle back into the present.

“That I can answer.” Proudly, Jeralt smirks placing his hand on my uncle’s shoulder.

“Are you sure Jeralt?” Worried, my brother furrows his brow.

“Why not I’ve only heard tales of him I’d be glad to hear from the legend himself.” Smiling, Jeralt agrees.

“I don’t see why not a free drink a free friend!” Cheering, my uncle hoots as I roll my eyes.

“And you wonder why you have so many enemies?” Blandly, I remark.

“I’ll see you guys later!” Smiling, he is dragged off following Jeralt as he leaves us.

“Five gold on him vomiting on Seteth.” I mutter under my breath.

“Sister please have some faith in our uncle…” Dimitri exhales tiredly.

“I have as much faith in him as I have in Sothis.” Grumpily, I deadpan turning my back to him and leaving as my uncle smiles brightly, excitedly.

“That’s…wait. Oh…” My brother cheers only to falter at the true intention and implication of my words his smile faltering as he follows after me, the pair of us leaving.


	65. Apologies

“Corvus good morning!” Chirpily, Hanneman marches into the room, his ears hearing the echoing roll of glass, hearing the sharp snap of glass as he reaches to the curtains, pulling them aside.

“Urgh…noooo.” Groaning, Corvus whines pained hiding his features from the shy beam of sunlight peering in.

“Now, now come along there is so much we can do today!” Happily, Hanneman declares.

“You know what you’re right!” Bitterly, Corvus slams his fist down on the pillow before him.

“Indeed now come we have much to do!” Jovial, Hanneman cheers.

“Yeah you have much to do with your stupid crests stuff while I continue sleeping.” Corvus growls.

“What? Come now, the sun is out it’s time we go out there and make our day!” Optimistically, Hanneman declares arms outstretched to the window of bright light.

“How about you do that, and I’ll continue doing me. Now mind telling me why you’re here.” Corvus exclaims glaring icily at him.

“Ah yes, well…I was wondering if you could tell me about your nieces crest.” Hanneman requests.

“Why would I do that?” Exasperated, Corvus snarls.

“Come now I’d love to learn more.” Eagerly, Hanneman begs.

“And you think we would want to talk about it because…?” Corvus hints bitterness etched into his tone.

“Well Mallory doesn’t seem to want to share it just yet but I’m sure we could…” Hanneman offers.

“And why would I do that?” Frustrated, Corvus snarls.

“Would this help?” Smiling, Hanneman offers out a bottle, making Corvus quirk his head to the side, fascination etched into his tone.

“Let’s see…okay you can go now.” Corvus waves him off once taking the bottle back.

“Okay that is it! I have tried to be nice so tell me why are you so hesitant to talk about crests!?” Fed up, Hanneman demands unaware of the sharp feral glare from Corvus, his eye twitching.

“Because crests are stupid moustache all they do is cause pain and injustice for you lot to feast upon like vultures!” Enraged, Corvus snarls terrifying Hanneman meekly scampering back.

“Clearly you are not in the mood of discussion, I hope we can have a mature conversation when you are…not in this condition.” Urgently, Hanneman flees from the sight, slamming the door shut flinching when hearing the harsh sound of clattering glass, feeling the faint vibrations of glass hitting the door.

“It’s called being hangover don’t act like you posh git, you lot haven’t had them!!” Angrily, Corvus roars at Hanneman, taking a hefty gulp of the glass, reaching down to one of his empty bottles to toss at Hanneman releasing a squeal of shock and running away, fleeing from the fearsome wrath of the hungover Corvan, falling flat on his pillow once more, his nude canvas bare for the world to see as his soft snores resonate in the way, signalling his return to his dark dreams of debauchery.

“Professor allow me to apologise for my uncle’s behaviour yesterday. I know he may seem a bit rude but he is a good person when you get to know him.” Dimitri rushes over to her after lesson had ended leaving him and her alone to chat.

“It’s fine.” She dismisses him.

“No. Thank you, truly. I am in your debt. And I always repay my debts, I'll have you know. All of these children lost their families and homes to war or illness. This may sound a bit arrogant, but...I feel it's my responsibility to help them. I lost my parents without warning too, Mallory and I thought she had lost hers faster than I. In that way, we're the same. In Duscur, I lost my father, stepmother, and closest friends. I didn't have many allies at the castle after that. In truth, I had only Dedue and my sister for companionship.” Dimitri informs her.

“Have you no other family?” Byleth quirks her head to the side.

“I'm afraid not. My birth mother fell ill and died shortly after I was born. And my uncle... suffice to say we don't get along.” Dimitri exhales exhausted.

“Is there no one else you can trust? I mean what about Mallory she lost her mother and father in that incident did she not?” Byleth suggests.

“Partly, my sister had lost her mother the moment she was born or should I say she lost her mother the day she was born, well we believe it to be her day.” Dimitri elaborates.

“What do you mean?” Confused, Byleth exclaims.

“Mallory doesn’t really have a birthday her mother simply came up and gave her to father, spilling no secrets simply this is his child.” Dimitri informs her.

“And he took her in just like that?” Byleth questions.

“The resemblance was uncanny and he and her were…it was complicated that’s what my uncle spoke of though he doesn’t like speaking of her. I once had people I could confide in. Family, friends, instructors, even the royal soldiers. But they were all taken away from me four years ago. The only companionship I had wasDedue and my sister. Ah, but there were those outside the castle walls I was close to. Such as Rodrigue and my uncle Corvus!” Dimitri explains to her.

“Rodrigue? You mean…” Byleth begins as Dimitri nods.

“Ah yes the man you met. Heh, pardon my rudeness. I meant Lord Rodrigue. He is my father's and uncle’s old companion, and the father of Felix. On the occasions he would visit the capital, he'd take me out hunting or on long horse rides. While Dedue is like a brother to me, Rodrigue is more like a second father. It might sound ridiculous, but...he's the kind of man I hope to become one day.” Dimitri informs her.

“And what about your other uncle?” Byleth enquires.

“If you re referring to my uncle Corvus he is a good man. I was lucky, when I first met him I believed he wanted nothing to do with me simply put I wasn’t his biological nephew but that didn’t care for him. He treated me as though I was his own similar to Rodrigue, sharing tales of the merits of his travels, helping train me, he and Rodrigue were like father’s to me albeit he was a bit cruder than Rodrigue. He still was and is a good man. He taught me a viable lesson I will never forget; family does not need to be those you are related to by blood there is so much more to family then blood ties. He and Rodrigue, they inspire me to be like them. Someone who helps others... Someone who can reach out and save a lost soul. Just not the alcohol part of him and flirting then yes I wish to be like him.” Respectfully, he confesses to his teacher.

“What of the crowned king, you don’t seem fond of him.” She points out.

“My uncle and I…we do not get along as I have said but this main rift was caused by his disdain for Mallory.” Pained, Dimitri grimaces.

“Really?” Surprised, Byleth mutters.

“He has never seen Mallory as family, he doesn’t even refer to her by her name simply calls her it or…the way he treats her is unforgivable. He treats her as though she was a weapon, always forcing her to lead some army to quell a rebellion; he always leaves the riskiest challenges to her. Felix of course chases after her but sometimes he cannot and he…he does not take it well.” Dimitri frowns at the memory.

“What is their relationship?” Byleth enquires.

“Felix and Mallory? Felix adores Mallory in his own way. See when Glenn fell, Felix and his father… they had different ways of coping. This lead to a rift between them and many had left Felix due to his cold nature. But Mallory never gave up on him, never left his side was there for him while he grieved. He’s always been protective of Mallory since they were children although he can be rude such as calling me boar. He never associated Mallory with the title despite her own bloodied hands, you could say it was denial or not. Felix knows of her nature and simply wishes her to be safe and not revert to that form. Still despite all that, Felix and I…” Tiredly, Dimitri exhales not sure what to say.

“Are you alright to talk about your uncle?” She questions him.

“Of course, apologies for rambling professor but in short. My uncle and I. We do not get along our main rift being Mallory he wants her gone, out of the house to hide her existence, it’s disgusting the means in which he has tried and failed. He is rude to her but she bites her lip I will never understand. He is cold to her; he is harsh to her. My uncle is rude to her and he doesn’t even consider her family, he openly calls her a stain to the family, a child that no matter the trial she faces no matter what she does to prove herself it isn’t enough, it’s never good enough for him. I just… my sister works so hard she does everything he asks for never questioning him and never fighting back as he treats her like dirt, she doesn’t deserve that but she still stays loyal it’s painful, it’s unfair, it’s that sort of injustice I wish to rid of when I rule. Oh... Please accept my apologies for boring you with my life story. In any case, don't forget your promise, Professor. I'm counting on you!” Softly, Dimitri smiles apologetically bowing his head leaving his professor to tend to his other duties.


	66. Talk Like Adults

“Corvus I hope we can talk more properly this time.” Hanneman approaches the groaning male, head down at the tavern, all by his lonesome in the corner of the bar.

“Urghh….nooooo…” Groaning, Corvus face plants on the table, moaning at the annoying voice of the posh gentlemen.

“Now, now I’m sure we can talk like adults.” Peacefully, Hanneman reasons.

“Being an adult is boooring…” Childishly, Corvus cranes his neck back.

“Now, now, let’s just sit down and talk.” Hanneman sits down across from him.

“What now?” Fed up, Corvus glowers at the male.

“I believe we got off on the wrong foot.” Positively, Hanneman smiles.

“If you mean the wrong drink then yeah, red wine is for the evening unless you’re interested moustache.” Judgmentally, his eyes narrow at Hanneman’s order.

“I-I beg your pardon…?” Hanneman blinks baffled.

“Heh, I’m kidding moustache. Now what do you want?” Tiredly, Corvus leans back.

“I was born into a noble house of the Empire. Not a large house, mind you. But noble all the same. Our land holdings were small, but our bloodline was quite strong. So, you can imagine, there were many of us in the family who carried the power of Crests. I, myself, bear a minor Crest. Our family's abundance of Crests may be part of the reason I've been interested in the topic since I was just a boy. I dedicated myself to my studies, and after years of effort, I became lead Crest scholar at the Empire's largest research institution.” Hanneman explains as bored, Corvus takes his sip, zoning out.

“And you’re telling me this…?” Bored, Corvus furrows his brow.

“I was hoping if I told you my history you could share some of your own. I heard you had a sister so…” Hanneman trails off glancing to the side unaware of the narrowed glare of Corvus, straightening his back, his teeth gritting, his fingertips coiled around the glass, slamming his pint down on the table, startling Hanneman.

“To see what crest, I have? Nice try moustache but it ain’t working…” Icily, Corvus cuts Hanneman off standing up abruptly.

“Wait Corvus hold on oh bother!” Defeated, Hanneman bows his head in disappointment as he watches the male strom off, taking out a shiny silver flask and taking a hefty sip as he staggers about the monastery, uncaring on the eyes upon him and his every move.

“Wait so the drunk who took on the professor and knights was your uncle?” Surprised, Claude blinks as we sit in the mess hall eating with the professor after she had cone called upon me for dinner puzzling me to find Claude with her as I recently join the two, remembering her often paring me up to dinner with either Claude, Hubert or Felix it’s odd.

“Yes and he was drunk.” Tiredly, I mutter noting the prying eyes of the teacher watching our interaction as I gaze down at my food.

“How do you know that?” Byleth queries curious.

“I’d rather not discuss such details.” Calmly, I inform the two furrowing their brow as the professor pipes in with another conversation as we eat our food, my brow creasing at the memory as the others of the golden deer soon join in.

“So tell us uncle what brought you here?” Curious, my brother voices out curiosity laced in his tone as we turn to the hangered male, coughing.

“Not…now dim dim, Uncle Cor here has a date with the bucket.” Slurring our uncle groans out, cradling his temple.

“Wow…dimdim he really was hammered.” Teasingly, I call out noting my brother huff ruby red crossing his own features.

“That he was.” Grumpily, my brother grumbles out.

“Kids I’m fine, fine now come here and give your uncle a hu-” Abruptly, my uncle is cut off waving his arms out as he releases a small heave, making both mine and Dimitri’s eyes dilate in fear.

“Dimitri dodge!” Urgently, I call out to him both of us diving down dodging the spew of orange chunks as my uncle heaves, orange staining his lips and attire as he hunches over, emptying out his insides.

“Does this answer your question?” Grumpily, I question Claude grimacing at the faint taint of orange on my shoulder with the others as I return back to reality, much to my slight dismay at the memory.

“Did he…vomit on you?” Uneasily, Ignatz grimaces.

“Gross!!!” Hilda reels back squealing as I roll my eyes.

“No, he spilled apple juice on me yes he did you moron!” Sarcastically, I scold Ignatz squealing back fearful.

“S-Sorry.” Timidly, Ignatz exclaims as I sigh exhaling tiredly.

“Now, now come on guys this sounds interesting doesn’t it? The famed Corvus of the night visiting the monastery this month’s session must be big to have that famed huntsmen here.” Smoothly, Claude swoops in hands in peace as I grumble.

“He isn’t that great.” Bitterly, I mutter.

“He took down knights singlehanded while drunk.” Raphael points out.

“Like I said he isn’t that great.” I repeat exasperated.

“Bet he couldn’t beat Jeralt.” Proudly, Leonie smiles as I furrow my brow at the strange girl’s obsession over a guy way older than her.

“That I can confirm is wrong.” I exclaim taking another piece of my food, my brow furrowed as Claude reaches out, trying to steal a piece of my food only to meet my stern glare as he smiles coyly at me. I slap his hand aside making him pout.

“How do you know?” Leonie’s voice snaps us out of our brief death glare battle well me glaring ominously at him wishing for his demise while he simply smiles at me unfazed by my glare of utter hatred.

“Because the ass wouldn’t stop hollering about how we beat Jeralt in an arm wrestle…” I exclaim taking a piece of the meat Claude wanted, making him grumble crossing his arms putting from his dear as I taste the sweet taste of victory.

“Is that why the professor was late to class today?” Marianne whispers out.

“Probably.” Leonz nods.

“I still can’t believe you’re related to him Mallory that is extraordinary,” Lynthesia praises.

“Eh it’s alright I’m more concerned about Felix.” I confess trying to change the topic, shifting the spotlight onto him than my family.

“How come?” Claude questions interested.

“His father and him don’t get along well and speak of the devil excuse me…” Politely, I stand up when Rodrigue peers inside, waving me off only the as I turn to leave to harshly slap Claude’s hand venturing towards my dish, trying to steal my pudding only to meet my stern glare. Sharply, I take my pudding making him pout.

“Come on!” He whines as teasingly; I smirk reaching forward and showing it off to him his hungry greens gazing into my blues as I remove it.

“Raphael here,” I call out giving him the pudding.

“Really!?” Excitedly, he smiles as I shrug.

“Why not? Better you than him.” Proudly, I smirk as Claude gives me a playful glare then I leave him, heading outside to talk to Rodrigue.

“Mallory apologies,” Rodrigue bows his head apologising.

“Nonsense I always have time for you.” I assure him as we both look out at the fishing pond and green house, finding Dedue tending to the flowers while Lienhardt seems to be sleeping while fishing. Impressed, I raise a brow at the skill behind such laziness.

“Thank you I was hoping we could chat.” He tells me.

“Sure…” I nod my head as I follow him to the courtyard.

“Ah Garegg Mach it brings back memories.” Fondly, Rodrigue informs me looking out at the three houses room, finding a few in there, talking.

“Does it?” Intrigued, I prompt him.

“Your mother and uncle came here it was here where your mother met Lambert.” Rodrigue reveals my eyes widening then darkening at the mention of her as I feel my body flinch.

“You serious?” I whisper in a low voice my eyes darting around in case of my uncle overhearing, knowing this to be a touchy topic for the likes of him.

“Yes, she was in the black eagles house and he the blue lions of course. You should have seen Lambert it was love at first sight, he saw how dedicated she was to be strong and wouldn’t stop talking to her. No matter how hard she punched him.” Kindly, he reminisces a small smile on his lips lost in memory lane.

“She punched the soon to be king?” Surprised, I blink at the thought.

“Your mother didn’t care for status she valued people not for their crest but the power they wielded.” Rodrigue tells me as I hum lightly.

“But isn’t that what crests are…I trail off puzzled by his words, the reason she left it was due to that wasn’t it? If not then…who? Why?” Confused, I shake my head at the thought.

“No not to your mother. She cared for people who were loyal, dedicated and powerful from their own merits not their birth right. I remember when I first met her I was amazed how someone so experienced was a student. She could have been an instructor until I learned what she needed to learn.” Chuckling, Rodrigue shakes his head, his eyes softening looking genuinely in bliss.

“And what was that?” I question him.

“Social skills.” Sternly, the voice of my uncle rings out making me flinch turning to the frowning male, leaning against the pillar hunched over, taking a sip out of his flask.

“I see you’re awake.” Drily, Rodrigue greets my uncle.

“Yeah dim dim left me some herbs, broke the door on the way out though and here I was hoping for some action…” Pouting, my uncle huffs in disappointment.

“If you mean from Manuela you can think again.” Sternly, I cross my arms as he scoffs.

“What no!! Honestly I was hoping for that Jeritza guy have you seen his pecks?” Eagerly, my uncle questions wolf whistling making me groan.

“Have you seen how young he is?” I retort scowling unimpressed as he laughs.

“Never too old to experiment.” Proudly, he raises his hands up in surrender as I sigh tiredly.

“You are disgusting.” I deadpan.

“And you are being nosy about a person who isn’t worth your time.” Snidely, he remarks as I flinch from his voice filled with disappointment, making me bow my head at the brief pang of disappointment flowing through me.

“Corv! She has the right to know at least a bit.” Firmly, Rodrigue intervenes.

“Why? She isn’t going to meet her and if she did it would most likely end up with one of them dead.” Bitterly, he points out in a hushed whisper filled with rage and bitterness, taking another swig of his flask.

“As much as I hate to say it but he’s right….” Sadly, I bow my head shaking it, knowing that sadly he has a point as much as I hate to say it. I mean she left for a reason she clearly doesn’t care for me and I shouldn’t care for her.

“Mallory…” Saddened, Rodrigue begins reaching out to me only to see my tight smile.

“Rodrigue don’t get me wrong I appreciate you opening up to me about this but why would I care for a woman who wants nothing to do with me?” I reason to him gently noting his eyes softening, tears threating to fall as he sighs sadly.

“I…I apologise.” Guilty, he bows his head in shame.

“Don’t. I care much more for you both than that harlot.” Self-assuredly, I assure the two.

“Thank you Mallory and we feel the same. I don’t suppose you’ve seen Felix I was hoping to speak to him.” Rodrigue informs me.

“I haven’t I’m afraid.” Partially, I lie having ideas but knowing Felix…

“I see. If you see him tell him I would like to talk to him.” He tells me.

“I’ll try but…” I trail off.

“I know thank you Mallory…” Grateful, he bows his head and grabs my uncle, dragging him away to who knows where I leave, knowing where to go.

“So, my father is looking for me.” Grumpily, Felix huffs in his room, slumping down on his bed hiding from his father’s prying eyes as I join his side on the bed with him.

“Yep.” I mutter my blues exploring the confines of his room.

“And what did you tell him?” Felix questions me.

“Nothing so relax.” I assure him.

“I just don’t understand why that fool is here.” Annoyed, Felix crosses his arms.

“Something to do with Sylvain’s brother no doubt.” I remind him.

“So it’s true we will have to take down Sylvain’s brother.” Felix exclaims bowing his head unfazed.

“Yeah it isn’t going to be easy.” I warn him.

“Will you be joining?” He questions me quirking his head briefly.

“Sadly yes, the professor requested my aid for this month’s mission besides someone’s got to keep you in check.” Cheekily I point out lazily leaning back stretching only then to lean forward booping Felix on the nose, making him reel his face back, his nose scrunched up as I laugh shaking my head at the grumbling ruby red mess.

“Its actions like these that my father thinks we’re together you know.” I point out recalling my father and his father’s teasing when we were children, saying how Felix clung to me when the other noble boys came to visit me only to run away from Felix’s fierce glare, my father often saying seems Felix is getting rid of his competition, resulting in me quietly denying it not making a thing out of it while Felix was well…was Felix.

“Hey, I didn’t hear you complaining when you declared to your father about running off with me when my father had introduced you to a potential suitor for me.” Slyly, I recall leaning back laughing.

“He wasn’t worthy.” Annoyed, he hisses unimpressed.

“I could tell when he showed up and you challenged him to a duel. He was weak, unfit to be king.” Proudly, Felix recalls.

“He was scared of you. I know I remember my uncle scolding you for harming some noble from the empires but still I’m grateful.” I confess honestly.

“You are?” Surprised, he raises a brow.

“Yeah. I know you and your father don’t get along but if it weren’t for you two with my brother. I would have been married off long ago.” I tell him bitterly remembering my uncle’s persistence of getting rid of me, selling me off to the highest bidder almost sometimes to the lowest.

“We would never have allowed it.” Confidently, he assures me bringing a small smile to my lips at the sheer devotion in his tone.

“I know Felix.” Softly, I smile leaning back placing my head on his shoulder making him exhale a hot breath scowling. Curious, my bleus glance to the side smiling softly at the sacred garlands all over the room, shyly peering out of the bed beneath us bringing a softer smile to my lips. Whoever this person that caught Felix’s eyes is, she’s a lucky lady. I lean back, enjoying the blissful peace between us, relishing it as I feel Felix’s shy awkward hand gently coil around my waist, returning the affection as we both lean back, both of us hiding from adults we both want to flee from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So curious question if Mallory was in game what quotes do you think she would have? Like if she did a critical hit or died in battle?


	67. Pride

“Rodrigue!” Brightly, Dimitri smiles as he approaches Rodrigue.

“Ah Dimitri how can I help you?” Happily, Rodrigue turns to tend to Dimitri.

“I was just wondering you what was my father like when he enrolled into the academy.” Curious, Dimitri requests from Rodrigue.

“King Lambert was the best of the best. He cared for his people, he made them proud, he worried for his people but it was thanks to that kindness that he got into this whole mess with…” Proudly, Rodrigue praises, a fond sad smile on his lips at the thought of his old friend only then to falter, grimacing turning crestfallen as he trails off.

“Mallory’s mother.” Sadly, Dimitri concludes.

“Yes, your uncle too. I wanted them far from Lambert.” Honestly, Rodrigue confesses to Dimitri.

“How come?” Curious, Dimitri arches a brow.

“I had…heard rumours and as the king’s shield I want to protect your father from the dangers of them.” Sheepishly, Rodrigue confesses, glancing to the side.

“You mean the tribe?” Frowning, Dimitri gathers.

“Indeed. You see that Corvan tribe have always been a threat to the kingdom of Faerghus whether it be by pillaging our land and resources causing riots for us to quell to give them the distraction needed to steal more. They even a civil war against your grandfather.” Rodrigue defends himself.

“You’re serious?” Surprised, Dimitri blinks taken aback.

“Indeed I am. The Corvan tribe are a merciless group of well savages. The slur was created to be directed towards them. Both the empire and alliance saw the tribe as a threat, they knew the tribe played by their own rules. They hold no morals, no compassion, all that mattered to them was winning. Some kingdoms were offer deals, for them to keep out of wars or to even hire them to win battles for them, so long as they profited from it, they didn’t care about the bloodbath.” Disgusted, Rodrigue bows his head, venom etched into his malicious tone, his hands bawling up at the gruesome tales, having heard as a child.

“But why would they do all this chaos?” Perplexed, Dimitri questions.

“I never knew not even Corvus knows all he knows is they are a tribe of murderers and monsters. So as the king’s shield I refused to see my king be in danger but he…like you wanted to give people chances and that’s how he met…” Saddened, Rodrigue bows his head ashamed.

“Mallory’s mother.” Dimitri sighs.

“Indeed. The king knew he was engaged I had constantly reminded him but…” Sighing, Rodrigue begins.

“He didn’t listen. Sounds like my father.” Solemnly, Dimitri sighs sadly.

“Indeed, and he fell in love, I could see it with the way he looked at her it was just like…” Seething, Rodrigue snarls, enraged.

“Rodrigue are you alright?” Worried, Dimitri questions his uncle.

“Yes, I just…if you will excuse me.” Rodrigue bows his head.

“Of course…” Dimitri nods watching on as his uncle leaves.

“Alright kids you ready? Let’s see how strong you two have gotten…” Grinning, my uncle challenges me as we walk around the perimeter of the academy, doing our daily routine of guard duty as he draws his blade.

“I’m strong enough to knock some sense into you.” Annoyed, I argue drawing my blade.

“Sure, you are now let’s see it.” Coyly, he grins at us.

“Arghh! I can’t do it!!” Loudly, we hear a shrill voice cry out, noting the dose of birds diving up into the sky startled by the loud screech of both a demon and some shrill feminine voice.

“Hm you hear that?” I question my uncle, wary.

“Come on let’s get to it, Rhea will nag my ass if I let some student die.” Grumpily, my uncle complains his shoulders slouched as we approach the source.

“A noble at that.” Frustrated, my eyes narrow at the ginger guy what’s his name? Edel always complains to me about him, some minister guy. I remember having to hold Hubert back from poisoning his tea.

“You know him?” Surprised, my uncle arches a brow.

“Not really just some rich kid who thinks he’s better than Edelgard.” I dismiss waving it off.

“Should we save him then?” He questions me.

“Uncle are you seriously questioning this?” I frown at his sheepish smirk as he steps back looking expectantly at me.

“What? He’s your classmate besides I can get a feel on you taking out those beasts. Plus, if you get in the good books of prince charming over there, you could be swooped in by the knight in shining armour.” Teasingly, my uncle smirks.

“More like I’m the knight and he’s the damsel.” I groan out twirling my blade.

“He’s that useless?” My uncle questions chuckling.

“You have no idea.” Tiredly, I exhale propping my blade as I charge forward, easily dealing with the monsters, I’d say about two or so, but still there were easy just have to hit the belly, there’s no guard there.

“Ferdinand are you alright?” Reluctantly, I question the minister’s kid gawking at me.

“M-Mallory? My goodness apologises for having you save me I…” Grateful, he bows his head.

“What are you doing out here?” Confused, I question him as I note my uncle speaking to the professor.

“I could ask the same.” Cheekily, he smiles as I frown at his pearly white, he seems too flawless it’s weird.

“Training with my uncle.” I answer looing over the demons for any goods to make use of.

“I see I came out here to train see Edelgard took out a demonic beast singlehandedly and I…” Ferdinand begins as I groan, bowing my head shaking it.

“Wanted to upstage her.” Curtly, I cut him off surprising him.

“I wouldn’t call it that.” Shyly, he turns away a brief blush on his features as he flinches away from my sharp piercing glare.

“Am I wrong though? Honestly you are such a nuisance.” Annoyed, I huff at the irritant, the only reason he’s here is due to his nobility nothing else. He holds no power, no worth no nothing, he’s just the son of some noblemen, it takes skill to get in at least with me, I have the skill to back up my proclamation, he doesn’t, he’s nothing but hot air. If you make a proclamation about yourself you better prove it.

“Nuisance?! I merely provide competition for Edelgard is it not the same with your brother? The two of you fighting over who shall be the next ruler!?” He compares as I scoff at such a childish idea.

“Of course, not why fight a losing battle?” I scoff shaking my head.

“H-Huh?” Surprised, he blinks from my words.

“Look I best be going don’t be so stupid next time. Go back inside and drink tea or something. I don’t have time to deal with children.” Tiredly, I wave off the man-child dismissing him.

“C-Children now hold…” He begins only for me to walk off leaving him. Briefly, I pass by the Professor, getting a glimpse of nostalgia recalling the numerous hostage situations I had a hand in within the past as I join my uncle’s side as the professor deals with the child.

“You did good you’ve gotten stronger.” Smirking, my uncle acknowledged.

“I did what was necessary.” Simply, I shrug.

“Now that I think about it…that kid he’s the kid of fatso isn’t he?” My uncle recalls pointing with his thumb at Ferdinand.

“And by fatsp you mean the prime minister then yes uncle yes he is.” Coolly, I confirm.

“Huh who would have thought that fat potato could help create prince charming heh?” Snickering, my uncle mocks teasingly wiggling his brow at me as I hold my hand up silencing him.

“Not interested.” Icily, I cut him off.

“Come on he has…” He begins only to release a small whimper of fear from my intense glare.

“Nothing that would be of interest to me.” Darkly, I sneer at him as he sweat drops slouching over, looking terrified.

“You’re as terrifying as your mother sometimes…Fine. Fine. An uncle can tease can’t he?” Grinning, he leans on me.

“It’s all you ever do-AGH!! What the hell are you doing?” Screeching, I yell at him as suddenly he attempts to slash at me only for the ring of metal clashing to cut off his attack as my blade connects with his.

“Checking your reflexes pretty good but…” Smirking, he snickers as I release a gasp of shock when he smoothly, trips me up, kicking my ankle tossing his blade in the air and swiftly catching it, one handed as I glare at the ass.

“Damn it!” Seething, I curse as he chuckles.

“Not good enough.” He exclaims to me.

“You didn’t let me…” I begin pointing at him, accusing him.

“Your enemy won’t do that for you kid and her. I thought my training for you both would help.” Calmly, he advises me as I scowl at his valid point.

“It did until our teachers told us to stop nearly killing the kids or scarring them.” I huff as he offers his hand out to me helping me up.

“Oh please you wouldn’t kill them we both know what you were doing.” Cheekily, he winks as I scowl.

“That doesn’t mean the parents knew.” I huff.

“True, true, but still don’t get cocky.” He reminds me.

“I am not! I simply know who my betters and those are who are beneath me.” Fed up, I state the act I have worked hard, trained hard studied hard to gain the position I am now in with these people. Those in my house have never worked a day in their life to understand. The only one I could think would be Leonie and even then she’s creepy, I mean her thing with Jeralt is borderline disgusting and maybe that small white haired girl, she always seems to glare at me though so I don’t bother with her.

“Don’t take the golden deer for granted.” He tells me.

“You’re kidding right? They do nothing, they show no practice, no determination, they barely do anything while I train my hardest for the kingdom…” Laughing, I scoff shaking my head at the thought I haven’t seen any of them work hard, all they do is eat, sleep and chat.

“Just because you don’t see them train as vigilantly as you doesn’t mean you should take them lightly. You should never take anyone likely or else…” My uncle advises as I roll my eyes.

“ARGH!!” Surprised, I am taken aback as my uncle snatches my throat, pinning me to the temple as I glare darkly at him, his hand coiled around, my throat tightening.

“Well you’ll be right here only this time instead of a blade to your throat…” Lowly, he leans in as I grimace at the stench of tobacco and alcohol as he drops me, making me hiss, coughing at the sour pain as I grimace standing up, trying to dust myself off.

“I know thank you…uncle…” Awkwardly, I glance to the side not sure what to say really.

“Humility is a hard concept for others. You and Dimitri are proud and good fighters don’t get me wrong but with such power comes pride, pride is a poison. It does nothing but destroy those you love, those close to your and yourself in the end.” Tiredly, he explains to me, slumping his form down slouching on the stone steps, taking out his flask.

“Like my mother…?” Bravely, I voice out my brow furrowed at the shaky tone in my voice as I lean against the pillar, noting the moon slowly rising up. The other students begin to leave, heading to their own rooms as I stay by my uncle’s side as he takes a greedy gulp of his drink from my words.

“Like your mother. Although she is powerful that doesn’t mean she’s invincible.” My uncle tells me releasing an ugly burp as I roll my eyes at the fool.

“Did pride destroy her?” I enquire curious as he offers me the flask only for me to politely brush the flask aside, not interested.

“It did and with that power of hers came her downfall.” Grimly, he tells me.

“If you two were too…” I begin.

“We have and it has always ended the same.” Abruptly, he scowls at me.

“A draw?” I raise a brow.

“An retreat. Now come on I’m thirsty and I think I owe you a drink.” Snippily, he corrects me taking another drink as he shakily stands.

“Still underaged.” I remind him sharply.

“When has that ever stopped us before?” Smugly, he grins eagerly only to receive my blank glare and brow twitch as I deal with my fool of an uncle.


	68. Culting The Flock

“Sothis, I hate this place…” Grumpily, my uncle slurs leaning against the pillar, taking another greedy gulp of his flask.

“It isn’t that bad.” Tiredly, I sigh trying to be positive.

“Serios witnesses as far as I can see, harassing you to follow a god that won’t listen. I never saw the appeal of this place.” Annoyed, he complains swearing gesturing out, to no one in the empty courtyard, finding nothing only hearing the faint crickets serenading us.

“Then why come here?” I question confused.

“Why else to get stronger that’s all I thought of bac then. God I was a ass…” He shrugs lazily.

“You still are.” Bluntly, I remark.

“No. You don’t…I was…my young self was nothing more than a stain to how I am now if I had met my younger self I’d scream at him to get out while I still could.” Darkly, he mutters more to himself, head down.

“You hate the church of serios that much?” Surprised, I arch a brow.

“More like the company it keeps. Your mother despised it all, called them a cult of freaks. She and I we knew better we still do. We know the truth.” Bitterly, he sneers.

“Then why not share it?” I enquire.

“And what get these asses on us no thanks. The truth we know would break anyone, it would…it would start a war.” Slurring, my uncle sneers as his hands brush against his coal black locks, noting faint ghostly snow white strands alongside his pitch black locks.

“What is this truth?” Desperate, I demand from him.

“…Why did you come here Mallory?” He turns to me as I scowl at him for missing the question.

“You know why, to protect Dimitri.” Sternly, I remind him.

“Always for Dimitri. Everything for him is that really it?” Unimpressed, he questions me as my eyes narrow at him.

“Well to get stronger I suppose…” Struggling, I trail off unsure.

“Get out of here.” Seriously, he implores to me concern laced in his tone.

“Huh?” Surprised, I raise a brow as he places his hands on my shoulders, his reds staring into my blues.

“You and Dimitri I don’t like this place it does nothing but cause damage, cause pain, I…you knew my view on the school the both of you.” He attempts to explain hiccupping as I scowl at him.

“We know and we still came. I know…we know you didn’t have a good time but that doesn’t mean we won’t.” Fairly, I remind him.

“I…you and Dimitri have always been like a family to me. Seeing that kid be spoiled made me want to spoil you more…” He leans back as I note the glassy hue in his red hues.

“We know uncle…” Tiredly, I sigh at the familiar loop.

“Then tell me this for all you know. What do you want?” Once again, he questions me as I go silent, my brow furrowed.

“What do I want? I want Dimitri to rule, I want…” Easily, I answer.

“NO.” Sternly, he slams his flash down on the stone steps startling me making me flinch back as he sends me a stern stare.

“Wrong answer what do you want?” Annoyed, my uncle stands poking my chest making me stumble back surprised and confused from the prod.

“What I want I want the kingdom to be safe for my people, my family for…” I respond scratching my cheek.

“What about yourself? You why did you specifically come here Mallory?” Regardless, he continues to question me.

“This was my decision.” Frustrated, I snap at him.

“My decision my ass! You have never made a decision in your life solely for yourself always for your brother. You got to think about yourself for yourself.” Enraged, he scolds me as I roll my eyes, cradling my aching temple.

“Stop…” Warningly, I glare up at him.

“Why do you go through all this? Why Mallory?” Concerned, he questions from me.

“I…I don’t know okay! I don’t know what I want! I don’t…all I know is I want to help my brother, guide him to be the king the people deserve.” Honestly, I confess.

“And you don’t think you deserve that?” Gently, he whispers as I lower my gaze to the floor.

“I don’t uncle we both know why.” Glumly, I state the fact remembering my uncle’s words, the maids, her….

“Don’t let what your mother said get to you sweetheart.” Tenderly, my uncle places his hand on top of mine.

“I’m not. I’m not letting her have that power over me, but she does have a point. If I even were to rule, how can I rule if I am lying to the people? How can I lie to my people, people who fight for me, pay their taxes for me, harvesting their crops for me? I can’t I just can’t. I am not the person my people deserve, they deserve better.” Sternly, I explain scowling.

“If…if that’s what you think. But sweetheart living for your brother that isn’t living at all.” He informs me.

“It’s better to live that way than walking into the unknown…” Calmly, I recite, recalling my uncle’s words to me, his first wise words that weren’t filled with venom, poison or any sort of hostility. It was after I had done some training I had just returned home after quelling a rebellion alone I was ten and when he asked for my report and I spoke of a few men having to be put in line after refusing to be led by a ten year old. Which I understood but swiftly put them in place he had for once, congratulated me, praised me for my work.

“Alright, alright I know when I’m not wanted night sweetheart. Look out for yourself and Dimitri you hear.” Exasperated, he stands up wobbling away, my brow furrowed torn a part of me wanting to get him back to bed. Another part of me dreading the idea of getting caught and getting into trouble and having another killer headache, courtesy of Seteth and his long lecture and no doubt, knowing my luck, the ass may or will probably vomit on me again. A fate I would much prefer avoiding.

“I know…I will.” I promise him head down standing as I keep a wary eye on him until turning my back to him and heading back to my quarters, not wishing to get a migraine from Seteth if I get caught.


	69. The More The Merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So curious question people have asked what would the fan child of Mallory and Cluade be like? Would love to know your ideas and thoughts also shoutout to sonic123456a for their amazing feedback!!

“You sure are a ladies man eh Hanneman?” Teasingly, Corvus greets the stuttering male having been rejected as the woman swiftly flees, looking on the brink of passing out.

“C-Corvus…” Ruby red, Hanneman glances to the side, sputtering out.

“Chill I came here to return this.” Lazily, Corvus passes him the bottle.

“T-This is…Hanneman whispers in awe.

“Red wine, proper stuff, you have it back at the empire, right?” Corvus points out.

“You know?” Hanneman raises a brow.

“You did tell me about that empire.” Corvus bows his head, playing it cool.

“You remembered?” Hanneman gasps taken aback.

“Like I would forget a good drink.” Corvus snickers.

“I suppose I was rambling a bit.” Embarrassed, Hanneman scratches the back of his neck.

“That girl have a crest or something?” Plainly, Corvus shrugs.

“She did a beautiful one at that seems I bored her, it isn’t the first time, sometimes I tend to ramble they say they are interested but…” Hanneman trails off.

“You get over excited?” Slyly, Corvus teases.

“I suppose so.” Hanneman bows his head, his eyes wide in realization as he chokes on his cough, making Corvus snicker, relishing the ruby red hints of his cheeks.

“Women, good thing I gave up on them long ago.” Corvus mutters.

“Gave up wait, are you?” Hanneman gawks.

“Relax I ain’t looking to hook up just came to repay the favour…” Bluntly, Corvus assures him.

“Right…Corvus what I said the other day I…apologize. your sister seems to be a touchy topic to you.” Guilty, Hanneman apologises.

“You could say that.” Corvus hints.

“I just thought we could bond over siblinghood; you see I had a sister when I was younger. My younger sister was afflicted by a disease of the heart and she met with an early death. It is easy to lay blame for such things. But I considered Crests themselves to be the root cause.” Hanneman explains to Corvus, his eyes widening shocked.

“You…Hanneman I didn’t…how did crests do that?” Corvus wonders.

“She was married off due to her not having a crest they believe if she were to marry, they would have children with crests.” Hanneman answers.

“I didn’t think they would still do that.” Surprised, Corvus blinks taken aback.

“So, you know of it.” Hanneman confirms.

“I’ve only really heard of it. I didn’t think…” Corvus trails off uncertain.

“The strain of childbirth was too hard on her and she…that’s why I want you to research crests to find a way to make them more accessible that way people won’t have to go to such means for crests…” Hanneman explains.

“…Or you could let crests die out.” Corvus concludes.

“So, you’ve noticed.” Hanneman notes.

“Indeed. Still that dream it’s a good dream.” Corvus compliments him making him smile shyly.

“Do you have any dreams of Corv?” Hanneman wonders.

“I had…once but now my only desire is to keep my family safe.” Aloofly, Corvus shrugs.

“Does that include your sister?” Hanneman wonders noting his flinch.

“How can I save someone who refuses to save her own?” Bitterly, Corvus seethes scowling.

“Corvus…” Hanneman begins softly.

“Ugh…Deep down a part of me still loves her even if she resents me for what I did. But she doesn’t need me, she doesn’t need anyone protecting her. My only want right now is keeping my family safe that’s all that has ever mattered to me…” Earnestly, Corvus confesses, placing his head down on the table, slurring his woods, a faint ruby red tint in his cheeks.

“I see…perhaps we should open this bottle.” Hanneman suggests softly smiling.

“I’d like that…” Softly, Corvus smiles uncorking the bottle and pouring some glasses for them both, the two nodding as they clink glasses and talk, enjoying one another’s company.

“So let me get this right you disturbed me when I was sleeping just cause you saw some guy…” Grumpily, I glare at Claude leaning in my doorway smirking down at me as I grumpily greet the ass, adjusting my uniform.

“Yep. Got to say richness you’re nightwear was certainly something else.” Cheekily, he winks at me as I feel my blood reach my heats glaring up at the ass.

“Y-You! You’re lucky I don’t have you hanged for seeing me in my dressing gown. I swear Claude one of these days!” Growling, I hiss at the smug ass cheekily poking my nose as I swat his hand aside making him smirk, placing his hands behind his head as he takes my hand as I am dragged over to investigate.

“Claude… Are you certain that suspicious individual you spotted went through...there?” Annoyed, my brother questions Claude after gathering Edel and Dimitri over.

“Look you said you saw a guy right? Well lets smoke him out use a smoke bomb that Claude created and..” I propose tired, ruffling my blonde locks, trying to adjust to my disgruntled state but failing miserably as I groan.

“Mallory you weren’t meant to tell them.” Whining, Claude pouts at me as Edel gives up as Claude huffs, leaning his head on the crook of my neck earning a frown from my brother at Claude’s teasingly smirk.

“Claude if anyone made a smoke bomb it would always be tied to you.” Grumpily, I point out playfully flicking his nose making him whine once more, childishly leaning back from the harsh flick to his nose, removing himself from me earning a small smile on Dimitri’s features as I roll my eyes at my brother.

“Fair point. Still though that’s quite the sneak attack seems I’m rubbing off on you…” Teasingly, he points out.

“No, I just want to go back to sleep, dealing with none of this.” Bluntly, I state the fact.

“Well you could always go back,” He hints.

“Too late now once I’m up I’m up as much as I hate to say it.” I confess annoyed.

“Seriously when she’s still asleep?” Surprised, Claude blinks from our stern nods.

“Aw come on think about it like this you’ll have more time to spend with me…” Cheekily, he tries to lighten the mood playfully poking my cheek as I glare at the smug ass.

“Ah yes more time contemplating on how to kill you.” Smiling, I voice out snatching his wrist making him release a small weak noise.

“Is she always this morbid?” Claude questions Dimitri.

“Trust me when I say this Claude, you’re lucky to be standing my sister has concussed many of the kingdom’s knights for disturbing her rare chance of slumber.” Dimitri confesses to him smiling strained.

“Oh, don’t I feel honoured. Am I that special to you?” Teasingly, he wiggles his brow.

“Hah. You wish.” I scoff.

“You okay Mal?” Concerned, my brother questions me as I frown.

“How can you be this energised at this time of night?” Flabbergasted, I question.

“Where I come from you can’t afford sleep.” Claude smiles.

“And where I come from, we treasure sleep. If I end up dead, I swear Claude I will haunt you…” Grimly, I growl at him.

“And I would be honoured to send the rest of my afterlife with you.” Smiling, he places his hand on his heart bowing as I feel my brow twitch.

“Ass…” I hiss under my breath.

“I will say, that does look a bit like a passageway, doesn’t it?” Dimitri points out.

“Unless I dreamt it up while sleepwalking, there’s no mistaking what I saw.” Claude exclaims.

“I never thought I’d say this...but I believe Claude’s story. In fact, it reminds me of something. I have heard tales of countless passages snaking beneath Garreg Mach. This is undoubtedly one of them.” Edelgard confesses.

“Perhaps so. In any case, there is no telling where it leads.” Concerned, Dimitri says.

“Oh no. Oh, you’re right! There’s no telling what we could find. Terrible danger. Wicked creatures. Unspeakable smells! The risk is too high, Your Highnesses! I must humbly insist that you wait here, where it’s safe… and smells nice. Meanwhile, Teach and I will track down the bandit-shaped person. If we don’t return, do me a favour and call for the knights, will ya?” Dramatically, he bows.

“Please you just want to be alone with teach…” Snidely, I remark as he gives me a playful glare.

“That is quite enough. As though we would allow you to make that call on your own. With so little information, it’s far too dangerous. We’ll come along as well. Right, Dimitri? Mallory?” Edelgard turns to us.

“Yes, of course. If it was indeed a thief, we must not allow them to get away with their crime. Considering what took place at the Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth, vigilance is paramount.” Dimitri agrees.

“I have no real choice in the matter might as well go…” I give in bowing my head.

“Right, well, tag along if you insist. Just don’t come crying to me if we all meet a terrible fate, deal?” Claude warns.

“As long as you don’t try to poison us all,” I rebuke as Claude lets out a small smirk shaking his head.

“Likewise. Well, no use dallying. Let’s be on our way. Unless there’s someone else we should call for?” Unsure, Edelgard reasons and turns to the professor.

“We should bring more allies, just to be safe.” The Professor advises.

“Yes, a fine idea. Though at this time, I fear few of our classmates are still awake.” Dimitri agrees.

“Whoa there! What’s all this, Professor? You and the three house leaders creeping around at night? Pretty shady, if you ask me. Something going on Mallory?” Hilda giggles.

“How are the ribs Hilda?” I question eyes narrowed.

“Fine!” Nervously, she smiles squeaking back bringing a smug smirk to my lips as Claude sends me a disapproving frown while my brother arches a brow, giving me the look of confusion. I wave it off, giving him the no need to worry look.

“It’s certainly a rare and unexpected sighting… especially considering the hour.” Ashe agrees.

“Looks like a whole lot of something is about to happen. I’m going back to bed.” Linhardt turns his back to us.

“Stop right there, Linhardt. Your bad luck is our good fortune - you’re coming with us.” Firmly, Edelgard intervenes.

“You can stop thinking of ways out of this, Hilda. We could use your help too.” Claude reasons.

“You as well, Ashe. I’ll explain everything on the way.” Dimitri assures him.

“Happy to help! We don’t have anything better to do at this hour, so we may as well pitch in.” Happily, Ashe smiles as I groan.

“The fact that you’re so happy at this hour baffles me Ashe,” I tell him tiredly as he giggles.

“Apologies princess.” He bows his head as I groan.

“Ashe we told you not to refer to us with such a formality,” I whine out as he squeaks back flustered.

“A-Apologies!” He bows his head.

“You have our gratitude. Now then, let us be on our way. Ready, Professor?” Dimitri turns to her, puppy face mode on.

“The more the merrier, I suppose. Let’s just hope we’re not all marching to our doom…”


	70. An Easy Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious question if Mallory was in the game what critical quotes could you see her saying or what would her death quote be? Would love to know your ideas!

“Hmm… It seems this place is more than a simple passageway. There’s clear evidence of human habitation.” Intrigued, Edelgard hums out loud after following one of the goons into the tunnels, coming across this network of a passage.

“People living under Garreg Mach… Oh! My brother used to tell me stories like that back in his Academy days!” Surprised, Hilda realizes.

“Ah, so Holst attended the academy as well, then?” Claude gathers.

“Of course. Back then, there were tons of rumours about what goes on below Garreg Mach. Something about tons of passages and houses beneath the town, all inhabited by super-shady people. It had a real intimidating name too. Ah, what was it again… I think it was called...Abyss?!” Hilda explains to us.

“You think uncle would have mentioned this to us…” Dimitri mutters to me.

“Not really, I’m surprised if that man remembered any of his days in the academy…” I sigh shaking my head.

“You do have a point there.” Honest, my brother sweat drops.

“That’s two points for the pink-haired gal! Welcome to Abyss, strangers!” Startled, we perk up at the loud booming voice my hand immediately on my blade, darting to the handle, my nerves shot, my eyes narrowed only to feel a hand on my own stopping me, making my blues dart to meet a pair of blue. Silently, he shakes his head as I furrow my brow reluctantly, loosening my grip on my sword from my brother’s silent message of stand down, not to fight not yet anyway.

“Identify! Yourself! That uniform…” Surprised, Dimitri’s eyes widen.

“Why on earth is he bare chested? What’s with the chains?” Shocked, I reel back at his strange attire.

“Welcome, curious students of the Officers Academy! What brings such fine, upstanding surface dwellers to our humble abode?” Booming, the voice ignores Dimitri’s demand as my eyes narrow at him.

“We’re tracking someone who was creeping around the monastery…” Claude tells the stranger.

“Our business here does not concern you. Do you intend to let us pass?” Edelgard demands.

“Ahaha! Such indulgence simply cannot be permitted!! Your words may fool the fool, but I cannot be so easily deceived! I, Constance von Nuvelle, shall divine your true intentions. You are here by order of the church...which cruelly plots to eliminate the inhabitants of Abyss!” Cackling, the weird blonde enters, wielding a fan with weird blonde curls.

“You think the church wants to eliminate you?” Confused, the professor ponders.

“Did she say...Nuvelle?” Surprised, Edelgard gasps.

“I don’t care what the reason for this brawl is. A fight’s on the menu, and I’m ready to feast. Let’s get right to it, yeah?” Eagerly, the brute proclaims.

“By the look of them, I'd wager they’re experienced combatants. I’m not certain this is a wise endeavour.” Frowning, Dimitri glances at me.

“I was thinking the very same thing. Time to make a strategic retreat, then?” Claude glances at Dimitri and I.

“And what let them follow us, we’re found out might as well see if these buffoons can be of use to us.” I reason.

“Buffoons!?” Offended, the brute gawks.

“Apes, monkeys take your pick.” Calmly, I list.

“Sister I think it would be wise not to taunt the combatants…” Worried, my brother voices out.

“No please continue to be insulted by royalty itself, such an honour. So, turning back already? Oh, but you’ll make me so sad. Now why would you wanna do that? Everyone here is starved for amusement. They’ve been waiting for a good fight.” Smirking the purple haired girl arrive as my eyes narrow at her.

“Wow look at that. A flawless example of a surprise attack. These aren’t your run-of-the-mill thugs.” Impressed, Claude acknowledges.

“Claude, I think I have just found your soul mate.” Slyly, I remark to Claude, smirking shaking his head.

“Claude, this isn’t the time to be impressed by our enemy. We must find a way through at once.” Dimitri asserts.

“Wait… Claude, is it? As in the brand-new heir of House Riegan?” The buffoon questions.

“Who, me? Nah. Wrong guy. Claude’s a common name in Fódlan. It’s just too dashing for new moms to pass up. It’s even a popular choice for fake names. Just a good, solid, all-purpose moniker, you know?” Claude lies as I scoff.

“Right, except there’s only one Claude enrolled at the academy this year. Looks like that’s you.” Buffoon smirks.

“Oh look at you Claude you got yourself a fan good on you, seems someone out of a million like you.” Snickering, I remark to Claude giving me the stink eye as I chuckle.

“At least I have fans. So how do you even know that?” Claude counters as I scowl at the ass.

“Ha, you just gave yourself away, pal. Looks like my luck’s finally taking a turn for the good. All right, so your choices are as follows: line up for the beating of a lifetime...or let us lock you up like the good little boys and girls you undoubtedly are.” Balthus answers.

“I have no clue what this guy’s going on about, but it looks like a fight’s in order, and it’s pretty much all my fault. There’s a saying from the east about fighting a flicker with a flame. Seems applicable right about now.” Tiredly, Claude exclaims.

“Finally! Let’s do this already! Prepare to face the Almighty King of Grappling!” Grinning, he proclaims as I elbow Claude to the side as he peers his neck over to me.

“Want me to take care of him? He’s an easy target for magic.” I point out.

“Hmm…if he becomes an even more of a nuisance sure but I want more info from the guy,” Quietly, he whispers to me as I nod in understanding.

“Hm… Why can’t I shake the feeling that I know that wild man?” Absentmindedly, Hilda hums out.

“Maybe getting some common sense knocked into you would give you the answer,” I offer cheekily.

“Who are you people, anyhow? It doesn’t seem right to cross blades without knowing at least that much!” Frowning, Dimitri reasons to them.

“Wow, does it hurt to take yourself that seriously? Answer the man’s question, B.” Lazily, the redhead tells the brute.

“Why me? Eh, fine. We’re the Ashen Wolves. We’re the secret fourth house in Abyss. The surface world turned its back on us, and we did the same in return. Back for a back, as they say.” The brute informs us.

“I see no flaws in that logic whatsoever.” Sarcastically, I remark earning a small chuckle from Claude.

“The pots calling the kettle black there Mal.” Cheekily, Claude winks at me as I playfully punch his shoulder making him chuckle as he draws his bow, in his archer gear which I am not against, he looks good in it the same canot be said for me, in my current class of hero, wearing an attire similar to my brother.

“A fourth house? Impossible. Still, we must focus on the battle ahead…” Edelgard assures us.

“Seems like it’ll be tough to fight here. It’s kind of dark. Looks like a great place to nap, though…” Linhardt considers.

“The locks on those gates look really complicated… There must be another way through.” Ashe reasons as we notice the levers and approach, tugging on them only to achieve no result.

“Nothing’s happening… What are we doing wrong?” Confused, Claude wonders.

“I think the better question is, what aren’t you doing wrong? Only we can operate that.” The purple girl reveals as we then turn our attention to the brute.

“You look...familiar. Have we met?” Curious, Claude questions the brute.

“Not a chance. You’d remember meeting a specimen like me.” The brute boasts as both Claude and I scowl side by side, the pair of us sharing a similar look as we glance at one another.

“True. I’d definitely remember this sharp twinge of annoyance.” Smoothly, Claude remarks.

“Stop yappin’ and start slappin’!” He growls waving his gauntlets about, a crest weapon I believe from that similar glow.

“I can't shake the feeling that I know you from somewhere, but... I'm drawing a blank. Either way, you wouldn't want to hurt a helpless girl like me. Maybe you should let us off the hook.” Winking, Hilda strikes only to miss.

“Anything for a pretty lady. Why don't we talk it out over a hot meal? Your treat? Actually... Scratch that. Something tells me I'd best stay away from this one.” Awkwardly, the brute retracts the offer.

“Come and get some, kiddo! I won’t hold back, so you better not either! These fists are packed with years of pent-up resentment. Time to let loose!” He smirks as I enter the fray.

“Child I am no child also pent up resentment if that is your reason to fight then you shall fall, such shallow reasoning is not the reason for a warrior!” Proudly, I proclaim, my words rousing in my head recalling Gilbert’s teachings as a child.

“Oh you like it rough I’m guessing…” Suggestively, he wiggles his brow making me hunch over, the saliva in my throat drying up as I cough, Claude scowling at the smirking brute.

“I-I beg your pardon!?” Disgusted, I demand from the freak.

“I get it being a princess can be stuffy, confining, tight, got to let loose you know, and I’d be happy to do that.” He offers as I gawk at the sheer stupidity of the man.

“How dare you!?” Enraged, I glare at him, my grip tightening on my weapon as smirking, I dive at him, him easily dodging my slice only then to note my sly smirk as I outstretch my hand, his eyes widening as he releases a cry of pain, the fireball hitting him in the chest a critical hit as he plummets to the ground, defeated.

“You’ve got guts, I’ll give you that much…” Weakly, he hisses out.

“And you call yourself a challenge please…” Flawlessly, I twirl my sword placing it on my shoulder, glaring down at the fool and the quick victory as I leave him turning to focus on our next target, the blonde with…a Pegasus, how the heck did she get a Pegasus down here!? A black Pegasus at that!?

“Come to think of it, there’s an easier way to handle this.” Stunned our eyes widen when the redhead manages to summon a demon to the field, how!?

“What was that?! It couldn’t have been a summoning spell…” Curious, Linhardt queries as Hapi retreats taking cover only then for our eyes to widen when enemies come out from behind.

“Ahahaha! It would behoove you to watch your back!” Cackling, the witch declares.

“Dimitri don’t you dare give her the satisfaction!” Quickly, I stop my brother from chuckling as he holds back his laughter from the pun.

“Oh no! I knew something didn’t feel right!” Ashe panics as we dive ahead to battle the blonde.

“Is that a…you’re a dark flier!?” Amazed, I gawk at the blonde.

“Indeed I am.” Proudly, she proclaims.

“Huh well too bad despite your impeccable taste in class you must fall.” Seriously, I tell her as I strike only for her to miss as I easily deflect her magic as Edelgard charges.

“You're of noble stock, yes? Name yourself!” The blonde demands.

“Certainly. I am Edelgard.” Edelgard answers.

“That is the same name as the Imperial princess! It's a lovely name, but a bit cheeky in my view!” The blonde answers as Edelgard groans and strikes at her but still to no avail due to her flight.

“Underestimate the denizens of Abyss and it won’t end well for you! Tremble in fear at my magical might! Ahaha!” Cackling, she declares as I glance at Claude.

“Claude think you can…?” I ask him as he nods.

“Already on it think you can take the leader?” He asks loading his arrow from his quiver into the bow string and aiming.

“If you mean purple girl sure.” Casually, I shrug.

“I think he’s a dude.” Hilda confesses by our side.

“You serious? Eh not going to stop me.” Laid back, I shrug moving on ahead.

“Be careful!” I hear Claude call out.

“Aren’t I always?” Mischievously, I wink.

“Do I have to remind you of…?” Claude trials off from my frown.

“Fine. Fine. I will be geez.” I huff turning my back to him and continuing on as I hear the sound of the Pegasus cry out in agony crashing to the floor from Claude’s lone arrow.

“It’s not that I’m defeated so much as I’m temporarily grounded.” Grimacing, she utters out defeated as I roll my eyes, you keep telling yourself that blondie…

“Hey!” Hilda whines as I hear a few snickers as we draw our weapons getting ready as we charge into battle against these fools.


	71. The Ashen Wolves

“Who are you people, anyhow? It doesn’t seem right to cross blades without knowing at least that much!” Frowning, Dimitri reasons to them.

“Wow, does it hurt to take yourself that seriously? Answer the man’s question, B.” Lazily, the redhead tells the brute.

“Why me? Eh, fine. We’re the Ashen Wolves. We’re the secret fourth house in Abyss. The surface world turned its back on us, and we did the same in return. Back for a back, as they say.” The brute informs us.

“I see no flaws in that logic whatsoever.” Sarcastically, I remark earning a small chuckle from Claude.

“The pots calling the kettle black there Mal.” Cheekily, Claude winks at me as I playfully punch his shoulder making him chuckle as he draws his bow, in his archer gear which I am not against, he looks good in it the same canot be said for me, in my current class of hero, wearing an attire similar to my brother.

“A fourth house? Impossible. Still, we must focus on the battle ahead…” Edelgard assures us.

“Seems like it’ll be tough to fight here. It’s kind of dark. Looks like a great place to nap, though…” Linhardt considers.

“The locks on those gates look really complicated… There must be another way through.” Ashe reasons as we notice the levers and approach, tugging on them only to achieve no result.

“Nothing’s happening… What are we doing wrong?” Confused, Claude wonders.

“I think the better question is, what aren’t you doing wrong? Only we can operate that.” The purple girl reveals as we then turn our attention to the brute.

“You look...familiar. Have we met?” Curious, Claude questions the brute.

“Not a chance. You’d remember meeting a specimen like me.” The brute boasts as both Claude and I scowl side by side, the pair of us sharing a similar look as we glance at one another.

“True. I’d definitely remember this sharp twinge of annoyance.” Smoothly, Claude remarks.

“Stop yappin’ and start slappin’!” He growls waving his gauntlets about, a crest weapon I believe from that similar glow.

“I can't shake the feeling that I know you from somewhere, but... I'm drawing a blank. Either way, you wouldn't want to hurt a helpless girl like me. Maybe you should let us off the hook.” Winking, Hilda strikes only to miss.

“Anything for a pretty lady. Why don't we talk it out over a hot meal? Your treat? Actually... Scratch that. Something tells me I'd best stay away from this one.” Awkwardly, the brute retracts the offer.

“Come and get some, kiddo! I won’t hold back, so you better not either! These fists are packed with years of pent-up resentment. Time to let loose!” He smirks as I enter the fray.

“Child I am no child also pent up resentment if that is your reason to fight then you shall fall, such shallow reasoning is not the reason for a warrior!” Proudly, I proclaim, my words rousing in my head recalling Gilbert’s teachings as a child.

“Oh you like it rough I’m guessing…” Suggestively, he wiggles his brow making me hunch over, the saliva in my throat drying up as I cough, Claude scowling at the smirking brute.

“I-I beg your pardon!?” Disgusted, I demand from the freak.

“I get it being a princess can be stuffy, confining, tight, got to let loose you know, and I’d be happy to do that.” He offers as I gawk at the sheer stupidity of the man.

“How dare you!?” Enraged, I glare at him, my grip tightening on my weapon as smirking, I dive at him, him easily dodging my slice only then to note my sly smirk as I outstretch my hand, his eyes widening as he releases a cry of pain, the fireball hitting him in the chest a critical hit as he plummets to the ground, defeated.

“You’ve got guts, I’ll give you that much…” Weakly, he hisses out.

“And you call yourself a challenge please…” Flawlessly, I twirl my sword placing it on my shoulder, glaring down at the fool and the quick victory as I leave him turning to focus on our next target, the blonde with…a Pegasus, how the heck did she get a Pegasus down here!? A black Pegasus at that!?

“Come to think of it, there’s an easier way to handle this.” Stunned our eyes widen when the redhead manages to summon a demon to the field, how!?

“What was that?! It couldn’t have been a summoning spell…” Curious, Linhardt queries as Hapi retreats taking cover only then for our eyes to widen when enemies come out from behind.

“Ahahaha! It would behoove you to watch your back!” Cackling, the witch declares.

“Dimitri don’t you dare give her the satisfaction!” Quickly, I stop my brother from chuckling as he holds back his laughter from the pun.

“Oh no! I knew something didn’t feel right!” Ashe panics as we dive ahead to battle the blonde.

“Is that a…you’re a dark flier!?” Amazed, I gawk at the blonde.

“Indeed I am.” Proudly, she proclaims.

“Huh well too bad despite your impeccable taste in class you must fall.” Seriously, I tell her as I strike only for her to miss as I easily deflect her magic as Edelgard charges.

“You're of noble stock, yes? Name yourself!” The blonde demands.

“Certainly. I am Edelgard.” Edelgard answers.

“That is the same name as the Imperial princess! It's a lovely name, but a bit cheeky in my view!” The blonde answers as Edelgard groans and strikes at her but still to no avail due to her flight.

“Underestimate the denizens of Abyss and it won’t end well for you! Tremble in fear at my magical might! Ahaha!” Cackling, she declares as I glance at Claude.

“Claude think you can…?” I ask him as he nods.

“Already on it think you can take the leader?” He asks loading his arrow from his quiver into the bow string and aiming.

“If you mean purple girl sure.” Casually, I shrug.

“I think he’s a dude.” Hilda confesses by our side.

“You serious? Eh not going to stop me.” Laid back, I shrug moving on ahead.

“Be careful!” I hear Claude call out.

“Aren’t I always?” Mischievously, I wink.

“Do I have to remind you of…?” Claude trials off from my frown.

“Fine. Fine. I will be geez.” I huff turning my back to him and continuing on as I hear the sound of the Pegasus cry out in agony crashing to the floor from Claude’s lone arrow.

“It’s not that I’m defeated so much as I’m temporarily grounded.” Grimacing, she utters out defeated as I roll my eyes, you keep telling yourself that blondie…

“Is it too late for me to back out of this fight? I don’t want to hurt anyone. But in this case, I guess there’s no avoiding it.” Fatigued, the redhead confesses.

“A bit late for that I’m afraid,” I smirk.

“Woah you look just like her…” Exasperated, I scowl at the redhead on her horse.

“Her?” Incensed, I furrow my brow.

“Only you look less scary ah there is it! She points.

“There’s what?” Baffled, I demand from her.

“That glare, wow your glare is as scary as hers.” She hums out.

“I’m never going to get an answer from you so I might as well silence you.” I grumble as both Dimitri and I stare at the girl, tossing her off her horse. She crumbles to the floor, retreating in defeat, hearing her complain of it being boring and leaving, what a brat.

“Well, what have we here? Some lost kids stumbling around in the dark. Stay awhile, won’t you? Shame indeed not to have a bit of fun with each other while we’ve got the chance, you know?” The leader introduces themselves to us.

“So you’re the princess of Fearghus …” Frowning, I approach the leader the purple haired girl or boy.

“Okay got to ask you a girl or a boy?” I ask the leader.

“What does that matter to you?” They raise a brow.

“I just want to know your face is a distraction.” Honestly, I deadpan.

“Oh my, are you armoured by my features I don’t blame you.” Boldly, they wink.

“Hah you wish sweetheart. I just want to know where to hit you and the face looks like a great target.” Slyly, I smirk.

“You wish you could touch this face.” The leader boasts.

“Why…?” Confused, I question him, what purpose would I have to touching some face? Unless of course they mean for me to impale my fingertips into their eyes or to break their neck, maybe even to torture them for information…

“Why would you not? Hmm something wrong? Dazzled by my beauty?” The leader bashes their eyelashes at me as I furrow my brow at the strange powder upon them, makeup I identify but why? It serves no purpose really; I mean uncle tried pouring that stuff all over me as a child for some suitors. It didn’t end well, it ended typically with the pitiful fool unconscious or bleeding.

“You’re smile its just like Claude’s.” I point out.

“And that would be?” Intrigued, the leader raises a brow.

“Fake. You’re fake.” Firmly, I repeat.

“…I beg your pardon?” Confused, they question.

“That smile and eyes of yours fake do I have to repeat myself. I hate fake people.” Frankly, I state the fact.

“So you hate me? And just as we were getting to know each other you know I would be happy to show you…” Flirtatiously, they wink at me.

“Please as if I’d waste my time on you.” Smirking, I scoff as Ashe strikes at them.

“I know you… You’re the one Lord Lonato adopted. Isn’t that right?” They recognise Ashe.

“That’s right. Wait… I recognize you too! You’re Count Rowe’s adopted son! I don’t know how you ended up here, but your house is no doubt worried sick! Let’s get you home, OK?” Surprised, Ashe gasps.

“You really think I’d choose to go back there? Haha! Better watch yourself--you might lose a limb...or your life…” He declares, not noticing me from the shadows as Ashe nods. Easily, I take the fool off guard, striking at him from behind as they fall to the floor defeated.

“Heh heh. Maybe I got a bit too carried away. Nah…” Defeated, he wheezes out as I kneel down checking him over.

“My, my for a princess you’re quite forward I like…” Casually, they wheeze out as I ignore them patting down their chest to be met by a flat chest.

“It’s a guy!!” Loudly, I declare to the guys, most of them sweat dropping as we all get together to talk and interrogate these strangers…

“Heh, I don’t believe it. Little Hilda herself. Why didn’t you speak up sooner?” Loudly, the brute cackles grinning down at Hilda.

“Baltie, this isn’t the time to catch up. What would Holst think?! I bet you didn’t consider that, did you?” Huffing, Hilda scolds the grown man.

“Yeesh… I dunno, but it wouldn’t be nice. Look, sorry. OK? Just don’t tell Holst. If he knew I raised a hand against you, he’d have my head.” Nervous, the brute known as Baltie pleads.

“Ha! Like he’d stop at your head. Fine though. Just this once, and just for you, I’ll keep quiet.” Sneakily, Hilda smirks.

“Now that that’s sorted… What did you mean about it being lucky that you found me?” Curious, Claude questions.

“Oh, that. One of the guys I owe gold to is Count Gloucester. He said something about forgiving my debt if I could dig up some dirt on you. Figured this was my shot.” The brute declares as both Claude and I glance at one another at the shrewd reasoning.

“Aha, so it was purely selfish. But then, was a fight really necessary?” Claude furrows his brow.

“Really was. Best way to acquaint yourself with someone is to get into a tussle with ‘em. That’s common sense right there.” Smirking, the brute reveals as I frown at the fool.

“I think there are better means of an introduction then hi I’m going to beat the ever living out of you.” Sarcastically, I retort.

“Oh I don’t know seems perfectly logical though I’m more of a let’s have tea person myself perhaps you’d care to join me sometime princess …” Smirking, the purple boy offers his hand out to me as I scoff.

“Look at that Claude you got competition.” Jokingly, I point out.

“Competition?” Claude raises a brow suggestively confusing me.

“For the number one on my who do I want to beat the hell out of list.” I exclaim making Claude smirks shaking his head as we continue listening to the fools.


	72. The Chemistry

“That doesn’t sound right…” The professor agrees with me.

“That’s the correct response for a reasonable person. We’re not all as far gone as Balthus here.” The leader tells Byleth.

“Say what you will, but I learned all I need to know. It’s clear this lot has nothing to do with the church’s intentions. But that means those other creeps could always attack us at any moment.” Balthus reasons.

“Who would attack you?” Professor questions.

“A number of people I assume from our introduction alone.” I grumble under my breath as playfully, Claude elbows me in the side, smirking.

“Someone’s targeting Abyss. Mercenaries keep sniffing around and causing trouble here. They won’t let up.” Balthus reveals.

“It’s a real problem, and we have no clue who’s pulling the strings. There are many within the church who would love to see this “filthy” underground city purged. When you first showed up, we thought you were here to do just that. Apologies for the confusion.” Yuri explains.

“So that’s why you came at us with that nasty “kill the outsiders” act.” Hilda assumes.

“As Yuri-bird said, we’re sorry. We’re all pretty on edge these days.” Hapi apologises bowing.

“Indeed! That someone would descend to Abyss out of pure curiosity was far too outlandish to consider.” Constance confesses.

“What is the purpose of Abyss?” Byleth enquires.

“No idea. These tunnels have been around for ages. They could be older than the monastery for all we know.” Balthus exclaims.

“It was most likely a stronghold for those attacking Garegg match during a war, perhaps to act as an escape route for some or a main hub during the war, perhaps even to lure the enemy in to take them out due to getting lost in this underground maze,” I offer ideas.

“Interesting and highly likely ideas.” Yuri acknowledges.

“But none remain who know the complete truth. However, I shall tell you all that we know for certain… Abyss is home to those who shun the light of day. It is the secret shadow of Garreg Mach, if you will…” Dramatically, she proclaims.

“The church quietly tolerates us. They think they need a place like this for Garreg Mach to thrive.” Hapi reasons.

“The deal is simple. Abyssians never get involved with the surface, and the surface never gets involved with us.” Yuri exclaims.

“Alas! For some foul reason, surface dwellers have been after us as of late. Further oppressing those souls who can only find solace beneath the ground. I cannot abide it! Though it pains me to admit, we, too, harbour valid reasons for not venturing into the light. That is why, by the grace of our esteemed patron, we have been granted sanctuary here in Abyss.” Constance complains.

“I see… Baltie, does that mean you’ve got a reason for being here too?” Hilda turns to the brute.

“Afraid so, Hilda. I’m here because...there are more bounties on my head than there is hair. Needed to lay low. Real low.” Balthus tells her.

“Baltie… That’s awful.” Saddened, Hilda pities him.

“So you’re simply running from your issues then…” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“I wouldn’t say…” The leader begins.

“Abyss is home to those who shun the light of day. Seems to me, you’re shunning your past negligence by hiding in the darkness like cowards.” Coldly, I recite.

“Sister there’s no need to be so blunt!” Worried, my brother interjects.

“There’s more to…” He begins.

“Abyssians never get involved with the surface, and the surface never gets involved with us. Your words no? those words alone ring out your cowardice.” I deadpan as Yuri’s eyes narrow at me.

“It would seem the kitten has claws.” Smirking, the leader raises a brow a gleam in his purple hues.

“Kitten!?” Gawking, I scowl at the title.

“Enough with the niceties. Let’s get these surface dwellers out of here.” Smoothly, he cuts me off.

“Nonsense! Intolerable nonsense! Why ever would we let slip this chance to acquire their aid?” Upset, Constance rejects.

“You need our help?” Byleth steps forward as I scowl at the ass of a teacher happy to get her students involved in this mess.

“Easy there, pal. Can’t say no before we’ve even asked for anything. Talk is cheap, but listening’s free, yeah? Like we said, recently this place is being targeted by mercenaries. Myself excluded, a lot of the folks who live here can’t defend themselves. They’re here to avoid conflict. The elderly, the infirm...orphans, lost souls… merchants who were chewed up and spit out by the nobility. The works.” Balthus explains.

“It rests on us to protect those who cannot protect themselves...and to safeguard our home. To that noble end, I must insist that you lend us your strength!” Constance orders.

“I feel for your cause, truly. However, I cannot help but wonder why you would trust us so readily. We are from the surface, after all.” Dimitri points out.

“Trust is a choice. We’re choosing to trust you. For now. It’s clear you’re not here by command of the church. And you’re not just a bunch of noble twerps, either. You can hold your own. It’s in the way you fight. How you carry yourselves. Still… I’m reluctant to get you involved with this madness. It’s our problem, not yours.” The leader informs us.

“Agreed. You should deal with it. If we get involved Rhea may find out then all of us could be in trouble or worse…I mean what are we gaining from helping these people?” I point out wary.

“Sister! Forgive my sister she can be…” My brother steps forward apologetic as I roll my eyes.

“No I agree with her it’s our problem not yours.” He agrees surprising them.

“It’s too late now. We already told them everything. Let’s at least give them a chance to decide for themselves.” Hapi reasons.

“Most true. Wander about Abyss for a time and I am certain you will come to the only correct conclusion!” Constance declares.

“Right, what she said. Take a look, think some thoughts. Consider yourselves our special guests!” Brightly, Balthus tells us as I bow my head, knowing whatever I say will not matter as I am forced into another sticky situation, thanks to the professor with the lives of the future king of Faerghus and future empresses’ lives on the line.

“Isn’t this place fascinating sister!? Incredible, really, that those who faced oppression on the surface are able to find sanctuary here. Oh, not to say that there’s no helping the situation in Fódlan. To do just that is our duty and our honour. Even so, I find the idea...rather lovely.” Amazed, my brother smiles at me.

“Maybe to you brother this place just seems like a den for people who refuse to face their issues head on and instead run away and hide like cowards….” Scowling, I dispute.

“Sister sometimes you are too harsh, must you see the negative can’t you see the positive of this? This society shows there is no need for kings no need for governors, people can solve their issues with crests or not. I thought this place would be a haven for you.” Confused, my brother exclaims as I flinch, my eyes glaring at the floor, feeling a familiar nagging stare on me making my eye twitch.

“It isn’t brother you are being too naïve, those thieves we met prior were most likely the enforcers, the government of sorts.” I point out as my brother follows my gaze noting the authority around Yuri.

“You think so?” Dimitri whispers.

“You saw their strength did you not? Clearly, they are the ones who run this place, who apply discipline in this chaos of a hellhole.” I confirm shrugging.

“I hadn’t considered…that still doesn’t mean you should be so negative sister…” Sighing, my brother reasons.

“We shall agree to disagree brother oh look the professor’s coming don’t swallow your tongue this time brother.” Coyly, I pinch his cheek as his bleus dart to the incoming figure of the teacher.

“S-Sister!” Blushing, he hisses at me as I snicker and leave him to talk to the professor deciding to head to Claude playing with the arrow, spinning it, twirling it through his fingertips his green hues gazing warily at Balthus.

“Aw…is someone jealousy?” Teasingly, I approach Claude propping myself upon the crate he sits downs on as he shuffles, allowing me room to sit on.

“Jealousy?” Curious, Claude raises a brow at me.

“Someone’s taking the attention from your retainer.” I gesture towards Balthus and Hilda.

“Hilda? Please she isn’t my retainer. I don’t have any. I just don’t trust that guy…kitten.” Smirking, he nudges my shoulder only to see my sharp glare making his smirk widen.

“Call me that again and I swear…” Growling, I garb him by the collar only for him to continue snickering.

“Oh, come it’s cute!” Childishly, he whines.

“It’s annoying!” Frustrated, I hiss.

“It would make sense I mean the blue lions have a lion, the blue kitten. But still who knew an entire town was hiding beneath the monastery? And a secret fourth house to boot. Secrets upon secrets--oh, I’m just itching to know them all! I’m sure Rhea knows all about this place. Gods, how many secrets does that lady have?” Claude ponders out loud curious.

“Who knows with that woman calm yourself Claude all this excitement of secrets could get you to let loose some secrets of your own.” I warn him.

“Aw are you concerned for little old me?” Teasingly, he leans in, feeling his warm breath graze my poker face once more.

“You wish, still though that Balthus guy, keep an eye on him just cause he’s Hilda’s friend doesn’t mean we should let our guard down.” Scoffing, I gently push his face away as he hums thoughtful from my words.

“Agreed. Aright but if that guy makes you uncomfortable tell me…” He gestures to Yuri.

“Why?” I question confused as Claude hums leaning back against the wall.

“I don’t trust him.” Claude reveals to me.

“Alright…” I sigh as my eyes narrow as I turn to lar darkly at the red head, staring at me weirdly enough only then for me to go and confront the weirdo by Yuri, only for the professor to announce we would be following Yuri somewhere. Reluctantly, I follow the crowd heading to some arena.

“We’re all done here, Boss. Oh, but more importantly, about your-”

“We’ll discuss that another time. For now, tend to your mission. Don’t worry. No one will die. We’ll get everyone out safely. Once the trap is set, shift your focus to protecting the Abyssians, just in case things go south.” Yuri dismisses his grunt.

“What was that about?” Byleth enquires.

“Oh, it’s you. I was just heading off to ambush our attackers. You’ll help with that, won’t you?” Yuri requests.

“Oh? Does that mean your enemies are drawing near?” Dimitri gathers.

“Very good! Heh. The scouts I sent to the surface spotted some mercenaries. We closed off the entrance they used last, but it seems they’ve already found another.” Yuri tells us.

“This is bad! We’ve got to evacuate everyone from Abyss as quickly as possible!” Panicked, Ashe points out.

“That won’t be necessary. They’ll be back soon.” Yuri assures confusing Ashe.

“Who?” Confused, Ashe enquires.

“Why do I have to go? No matter what we do, we’re all just gonna die in the end anyway.” Annoyed, Hapi complains.

“Sure, but if we do nothing, we’ll die a lot sooner. I assume the corridor is successfully camouflaged?” Yuri assumes.

“But of course! Our decoys shall prevent those scoundrels from chancing upon our living quarters. Do note that I am the bait upon your hook. If we fail, I shall be left dangling in the wind. Aha! But it must be done, I fear! And so I will most happily accept the starring role in this.” Constance rambles.

They’re at the entrance. They’ll be coming in from the east.” Casually, Balthus cuts in.

“The east… Good. We’re well placed. Go ahead and draw them deeper into Abyss, just like we planned.” Yuri smirks.

“Why are they targeting Abyss?” Byleth enquires.

“I'd like to know that myself. But first things first. We've got to make it through this encounter. Launching small counterattacks on the surface won’t accomplish anything. It could also earn us the scorn of the church, if it gets messy...which it will. That’s why we have to lure the enemy underground before we take them out. I know the perfect spot.” Yuri smirks.

“Admit it, pals. You’re knee-deep in this, just like us. There’s no turning back now, right?” Balthus turns to us.

“Of course not! If there’s any way we can help your cause, we won’t turn our backs on you!” Smiling, Ashe tells him.

“That’s right. We will not stand idly by while danger befalls the innocent people of Abyss.” Proudly, Dimitri declares.

“Once my brother makes up his mind, there’s no way he’ll stop. I might as well join in to keep the king’s head…” Jokingly, I shrug.

“If we can capture the enemy, we can perhaps learn the reason behind their relentless attacks.” Edelgard reasons.

“We’ll fight at your side.” Byleth decides for us much to my annoyance.

“Excited, are you? Fine. We could use more bodies to throw at our enemies. Thanks for volunteering.” Grateful, Hapi thanks her.

“So long as they’re fighting with us and not against us, I don’t care how excited they are. Let’s get to it!” Bravely, Balthus declares as the battle is about to begin.

“Wow. An underground arena, huh? You sure know some great spots, Yuri.” Balthus praises his leader.

“I heard about this place from someone back in town. It hasn’t been in use for a long time. I figured it could prove useful, so I spent some time clearing out the debris that was blocking the entrance.” Yuri explains.

“It seems to be a revitalized ruin… Perhaps it was originally a reception hall or something similar.” Dimitri suggests.

“Perhaps. Honestly, all of Abyss feels like a ruin.” Honestly, Edelgard says.

“Ahaha! This place is magnificent! It is just spacious enough to contain my glory! I shall not hold back here!” Loudly, the blonde known as Constance declares making me grimace from her loud voice.

“Large. Isolated. I wonder if it would be OK for me to sigh here…” Hapi queries.

“Sigh?” Byleth raises a brow.

“If Hapi sighs, monsters come running. No, I’m not kidding.” Seriously, Balthus answers.

“Sounds more like a liability than a use.” I grumble arms crossed not wanting to deal with rogue monsters, I mean can she control them? Probably not.

“I’m not sure what you could possibly mean by that…” Edelgard trails off glancing at me, the pair of us unsure but on our guard.

“I wish, Hapi, but no. Absolutely no sighing. And, Constance, be glorious in moderation. Understood? This place is so big that if it collapses, all of Abyss will fall with it. The whole reason we’re luring our enemies here is to avoid damaging Abyss. Don’t lose sight of that.” Yuri asserts.

“I am well aware of our aim!” Arrogantly, Constance exclaims.

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean we can trust you to show restraint.” Balthus exclaims.

“I’m concerned.” Byleth confesses.

“You as well?! I cannot fathom why I am being treated in such a way. It is the duty of the nobility to preserve the people’s safety. Do you truly believe I would destroy Abyss in my efforts to save it? Preposterous!” Insulted, Constance huffs.

“That would cause trouble for Elfie too. If the underground collapses, he’s the one who will have to answer for it.” Hapi exclaims.

“Who is Elfie?” Intrigued, Byleth enquiries.

“You must know Aelfric, yeah? He’s a big wig in the church, but a friend of Abyss. He’s the one who opened up this place to folks with nowhere else to turn. Folks like us. He gave us a home, a new life.” Balthus explains.

“It is Aelfric himself who put forth the idea of establishing the Ashen Wolf House. Sadly, he faces opposition within the church, and so he cannot openly deploy the knights to aid us.” Constance informs us.

“That means Aelfric relies upon us to protect the people who live here. Us...and now you. I hope you’re ready, Professor. We’re counting on you.” Yuri tells Byleth who is surprised, taken aback by the title.

“You are a professor at the Officers Academy, are you not? You may not be our instructor, but I cannot think of a more fitting title to call you.” Constance reveals.

“Seems like you’re with us now. We’ll owe you one.” Lazily, Hapi acknowledges.

“Time to knock some sense into their thick skulls. They picked the wrong strangers to mess with!” Loudly, Balthus proclaims as the professor begins partnering up people.

“Okay so this battle arena will be good, Claude and Mallory I want you…” The professor begins assigning us.

“Hold on. Not to sound rude but I would like to partner with the princess if you don’t mind.” Smoothy, Yuri intervenes making me frown.

“And why is that?” Warily, Claude questions.

“I just wish to know her better.” Slyly, he smirks.

“I just wish to know you less…” Annoyed, I remark.

“Such harsh words princess even though we would work well together. I did see you and Claude fight you two have good teamwork, but I know we can do better together.” Yuri promises.

“Like that is going to happen.” I scoff.

“Well what do you think?” Yuri enquires to Byleth.

“Mallory work with him.” The professor instructs making me glare at the blue haired freak.

“What!?” Angrily, I glare at her back.

“Hilda, I need you with Claude.” She instructs as the two comply.

“You have got to be kidding me.” I groan head in hand.

“It won’t be for long sister.” Tenderly, I feel my brother’s hand on my shoulder giving me a brief reassuring squeeze as he passes me to work with the professor, my brow twitching at the skip in his step when pairing up with the professor.

“Every minute with you feel like an eternity.” Dryly, I grumble as we easily take care of the grunts in our way.

“You like me that much already slow down kitten!” Teasingly, he winks as he deflects one of the blows with his blade, only for me to grab him by the shoulder pulling him down as an arrow flies back, surprising him as his purple hues briefly meet mine as I take care of the archer.

“I swear to god I will throttle you…” I growl.

“And the kitten has claws?” Teasingly, he grins.

“Yes claws that will happily sink into your flesh if you don’t shut up.” I snarl firing a few more fireballs at the fools in my path.

“I’m so scared.” Sarcastically, he gasps.

“Why do you want to work with me?” I frown as I feel his hand on me making me flinch only to feel his warmth as the trickster heals me.

“Don’t you feel the chemistry between us?” Flirtatiously, he leans in.

“If you mean the chemistry that leads to you dead then sure.” I lean in, his eyes widening as my eyes narrow at the incoming solider, swiftly pushing Yuri back, the ring of my blade clashing against the soldier’s snapping him out of his thought. He delivers a swift slice, ending the soldier as we stand back to back.

“Really that’s the best you got!?” Jokingly, he questions.

“I am tired okay!” Tiredly, I huff at the ass chuckling.

“Fine, fine after this you can have your little nap. But first I want to see the skill of a Corvan.” Smirking, he proclaims making my eyes widen.

“Wait what!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Mallory and Yuri guys?


	73. Get In Line Buddy

“I thought I smelled fresh blood. The worms will feast tonight! That sword awaited you in the Holy Mausoleum. Show me its power!!!” Loudly, a familiar demonic voice rings out making me scowl as the death knight appears.

“Sister please keep your distance from the death knight!” Concerned, my brother voices out.

“I’ll try brother but that won’t stop him!” I warn him as I dart out of the way of the death knight charging forward on his horse.

“You shall fall to my blade this time!” Proudly, he roars.

“Oh come on you’re here have you ever thought about getting a life?” Tiredly, I scowl twisting the blade in my grasp.

“How’s that burn mark?” He calls back.

“How’s your losing streak?” I retort grimacing at the sudden sting on my singed arm.

“I don’t care what brought you here. Withdraw. Now.” Sternly, Edelgard intervenes as I manage to dodge his lightning strike with his scythe, but it falls to deaf ears as Balthus arrives.

“Some baggage you’ve got, pal. Just how many people have you slaughtered?” Balthus questions managing one hit but not enough to knock the knight out.

“Countless.” Death Knight responds only to go silent when Constance swoops in on her Pegasus.

“Your composure with that weapon... Your posture... It cannot be. No, it is surely just my imagination.” Constance shakes her head, only then for the professor to arrive and deal with the knight.

“I’ve indulged too much. I take my leave. For now.” The knight retreats.

“Honestly! What a nuisance.” Annoyed, Edel huffs as we continue the match against these nobodies that is until some guy in a freak monk cloak arrives…revealing himself to be Aelfric.

“Aelfric! How serendipitous that you have come to our aid!” Cheerfully, Constance greets the plain looking creepy guy.

“I am relieved that I wasn’t too late. I do hope my presence proved useful.” Happily, he smiles as my blues narrow, he’s nice…too positive I don’t like it, it’s creepy.

“No doubt about it. We needed the backup.” Balthus smirks at us.

“So, you’re Aelfric…” The professor steps forward.

“Professor. I do believe this is the first time our paths have crossed, is it not? Of course, I have heard all about you from Her Grace, the archbishop. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aelfric. The church has granted me custodianship of Abyss.” Pleased, he introduces himself.

“Pleased to meet you.” Politely, professor bows her head.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Smoothly, he returns.

“I am sure you have already been told about Abyss’s unique situation. For varying reasons, all of the inhabitants here are unable to live a peaceful life on the surface. People like the Dagdans, Corvans and Almyrans, who suffer under persecution across Fódlan. The poor and the sick, who are forced into Abyss. Not to mention all the other unfortunate souls who ended up here. I believe it is my sacred duty to provide a place for those who have nowhere else to go.” Calmly, he explains to us.

“Right. And the poor and sick living in a sunless crypt helps them...how?” Skeptical, Claude furrows his brow.

“Enough, Claude. Please, forgive my friend, Aelfric. We would love to hear more.” Pleasantly, Dimitri smiles.

“We really wouldn’t…” I agree with Claude the pair of us sharing a wry smirk from one another.

“Sister!” My brother frowns at me as I roll my eyes.

“In all honesty, I understand his concern. I dearly wish I could provide a better life for my flock. But it would appear that Her Grace and most of the church consider the existence of Abyss to be… something of a nuisance.” Earnestly, Aelfric confesses.

“A nuisance?” Confused, Byleth furrows her brow.

“I’m afraid so… Those within the church who would see Abyss purged are swiftly growing in number.” Aelfric says.

“That’s the church for you. They make a big deal out of helping the helpless...when it suits them.” Annoyed, Hapi huffs.

“We can’t just sit back and accept the way things are. We gotta fight the system! Sure, I’m here to hide from literally countless bounty hunters, but I’m not the only one in need. You’re in a bad way too, Hapi. We can’t just let the church walk all over us.” Balthus reasons.

“Too true. For the sake of all who dwell in Abyss, we must help dear Aelfric to turn the tide!” Excitedly, Constance declares.

“I am overwhelmed with gratitude. Your fervent support is all the reward I could ask for. As for you, Professor, I must beg a favour of you.” Aelfric pleads.

“What’s the favour?” Byleth enquires.

“The Ashen Wolves are a house in name alone. They are eager students with no teacher to guide them… If you could find it in your heart to take them under your wing, I would be most grateful. Naturally, your official duties take precedence, so you need only help out when your schedule allows.” Aelfric requests making my eyes widen at his plea. No, no, don’t you dare, you are not taking under the wing these people we barely know them they could be a threat.

“Wait a minute, Aelfric. Where’s this nonsense coming from?” Upset, Yuri demands.

“I second that question! We have no need of a professor when we have you.” Angrily, Constance agrees.

“Dear flock, I am a mere guardian. I can protect you, but I cannot enrich your minds. Though I call this gathering an academy house, I have long lamented that it isn’t truly so. Now, I am blessed with the opportunity to correct this. The professor who stands before you has garnered a great deal of acclaim on the surface. A most trustworthy and esteemed teacher, to say the least. What’s more, I happen to be acquainted with the father of this fine individual.” Merrily, Aelfric smiles as my eyes narrow at him, I’m getting cult vibes from him, anyone wearing a robe that looks so…so creepy, yeah no, he looks to creepy, I can’t trust him I just can’t.

“How do you know my father?” Frowning, the professor demands from him.

“I met Jeralt back when he was a knight. I was born and raised in Garreg Mach, so I often had the opportunity to spend time with him. Your mother, as well… She was a cherished friend of mine. I was even present for their wedding. With parents like yours, I have no doubt that you possess the kindness and patience necessary to guide these students.” Fondly, Aelfric explains.

“But…” Constance furrows her brow.

“It’ll be fine. It’s not like we’re strangers anymore. Say, Aelfric… Don’t you need to take care of those thieves?” Yuri points out.

“Ah, right you are. Please, excuse me. Oh, and one more thing, Professor… If ever you would like to hear more about your parents, I would be delighted to share my memories with you…” Contentedly, Aelfric smiles as he leaves the professor following.

“Pray tell, Yuri. Did those foul bandits whom we bested at the arena confess to anything?” Constance enquires to Yuri.

“Not a word. And they wouldn't name names. I got the feeling they didn't know much themselves. However, one thing is clear. Whoever hired them is after something here in Abyss.” Yuri reports.

“Yeah, that's gotta be it. They must have been on a treasure hunt or something.” Seriously, Balthus assumes.

“A treasure hunt here? I don't get it. What is there to find in these dingy tunnels?” Confused, Hapi argues.

“Aelfric, was it? Looks like this is ringing a bell for you.” Linhardt turns to the creepy guy.

“Well, something does come to mind, but the notion is preposterous at best…” Uncertain, Aelfric dismisses.

“Never discount a wild hunch. Sometimes they're closer to the truth than you'd think…” Cheekily, Claude winks.

“Any lead will do, so long as it helps determine our next course of action. Please, go on.” Determined, Dimitri prompts.

“As you wish, though again, it is quite far-fetched. You see, there is a longstanding legend here. It is said that deep underground, below even Abyss, is a place called the Chasm of the Bound wherein lies the Chalice of Beginnings.” Aelfric answers.

“The Chalice of Beginnings?” Byleth quirks a brow.

“I've never heard of it, but chances are it's some kind of sacred artifact belonging to the church.” Linhardt guesses.

“I once happened upon an old document that mentioned a ritual called the Rite of Rising. The text was incomplete, so I was unable to achieve a full understanding of the topic. I cannot even guarantee the authenticity of what I read. But it stated that the Chalice of Beginnings is a sacred object crafted by order of Saint Seiros herself. Saint Seiros apparently used the artifact to carry out the Rite of Rising, along with the Four Apostles.” Aelfric elaborates.

“What is the Rite of Rising?” Interested, Byleth questions.

“It is a ritual that is believed to have the power to resurrect a life that was lost. It is also believed that Saint Seiros attempted to perform a resurrection using the chalice. However, the ritual failed... The Four Apostles bound the chalice so that it would never fall into a mortal's hands.” Aelfric recites.

“The Rite of Rising, eh? Hmm...” Humming, Claude ponders leaning back in thought.

“Ah, yes, the chalice of legend! My father mentioned it to me a very long time ago. A secret treasure of the church... A chalice powerful enough to resurrect the dead... Exhilarating, no?” Amazed, Constance gushes.

“Quite. It is no small wonder that people are after it. Exciting isn’t it sister?” Grinning, Dimitri turns to me.

“Sounds more like malarkey to me. If this was to be true we would have heard of this tale back home thanks to the nagging, I mean teachings of Seiros drilled into our heads.” I grumble arms crossed quickly correcting myself from my brother’s warning look when noting Aelfric, the monk of Seiros.

“Even so, we still don't have much to go on. We must gather more information about this legend at once.” Edelgard reasons as I nod my had agreeing with her, there sut be some sort of seed of truth from this root of information.

“I wholeheartedly agree. I will do all I can to track down more clues within the monastery. Although, Garreg Mach's library is so...well curated, I doubt any further records will be found.” Sadly, Aelfric tells us.

“Wondrous! We shall do all that we can as well.” Grinning, Constance says as the other disperse, taking amongst themselves and I soon find myself between my brother and Edelgard, Edel and I haven’t spoken of the malarkey of this so called chalice until my brother came up.

“I don’t like this.” Bluntly, I greet him.

“You don’t like anything sister.” Tiredly, my brother exhales.

“You know what I mean Dimitri you are too naïve, too kind and caring while a king must be kind and compassionate to his people. You mustn’t forget these people may have been pass assassins or those who could be using us for his so-called chalice?” I prompt as my brother sighs.

“Sister you are too wary this could help the people of abyss.” My brother tells me.

“Your sister does have a point.” El comes to my defence.

“Thank you El.” Grateful, I nod my head at her.

“What do you mean?” Interested, Dimitri hums.

“Dimitri, being a leader does mean to be compassionate but you must also see the bigger picture what these citizens would gain and what we would, we must then factor in which would benefit us and our people more. Emotions although are good can blind someone of the target’s motive.” Edelgard explains as I nod my head as Dimitri sighs contemplating our words.

“Pardon the odd question, but something has been bothering me for a while now. Your hair...was it always that colour?” Curious, Dimitri queries to El glancing at me surprised.

“That is an odd question. But yes, if you must know, it was a different colour when I was a child. How could you know that? Is it possible that we met before the academy? I did meet your sister before strangely enough.” Intrigued, El ponders to herself glancing at me as I open my mouth to answer only to falter when noting my brother’s pleading glare, not wanting me to recite the knife episode just a the professor approaches.

“What are you three talking about?” Intrigued, she questions me.

“It’s...a long story. Now is not the time or place.” Edelgard dismisses.

“Yes, of course. My apologies.” Apologetic, Dimitri bows his head as the teacher leaves allowing us to continue our chat.

“Well, well. The Imperial princess, the crown prince, and the next sovereign duke. Must be exhausting trying to suss out each other’s intentions, huh?” Smoothly, Yuri’s voice reaches Byleth’s ear as she approaches the two-charismatic pair.

“Nah, we get along great. I mean, we kind of have no choice. A petty squabble could start an all-out war. And it doesn’t take a fancy title to have a hidden agenda. Isn’t that right, Yuri?” Teasingly, Claude tells Yuri.

“Cheeky...and off base. What do you think, friend? Do you think I’m off plotting nefarious deeds?” Smirking, Yuri turns his attention to the professor.

“Yes, I do.” Honestly, Byleth declares.

“Ha ha ha! Brutally honest… I love it. Even so, that’s a bit much, wouldn’t you say? I do what I need to get by--nothing more than that. As for the others, they’ve all got their own struggles, but they’re nothing if not trustworthy.” Fairly, Yuri explains his lilac hues glancing at a familiar blonde figure as a pair of green note.

“Humbling yourself while promoting your friends… Gotta say, I don’t hate this side of you.” Claude smirks at Yuri snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Seems we’re in mutual neutrality of one another. I like that you keep your cards close. We’ll get along just fine, you and I.” Yuri flashes Claude a bright smile.

“Though got to ask Yuri what’s your fascination with Mallory?” Curious, Claude leans in to Yuri.

“Ah kitten don’t tell me you’re jealous Riegan?” Smirking, Yuri smirks noting the faint narrowed eyes of Claude, looking annoyed almost at the accusation only then to return to his smiling façade.

“Can’t a guy be curious on your intrigue with the princess of Fearghus if you think you can get her hand you got a long line buddy.” Proudly, Claude outstretches his arms leaning back.

“And let me guess you’re in the front of the line.” Yuri teases as Claude’s fluent movements falter briefly.

“Hah who knows for all you know. I could be doing this to be getting a good ally or because we just get along…up to you.” Bravely, Claude challenges Yuri making the professor arch a brow at the two.

“I wont deny my interest in Kitten she’s quite blunt and as you’ve both seen I love that sort of women.” Smirking, he leans back as both the professor and Claude’s eyes narrow, his smile faltering.

“That’s great but let me say this you can’t play her.” Claude warns him.

“Or what you’ll get mad.” Confidently, Yuri teases.

“No, no it’s not me you’ll need to fear, you have nothing to fear with me it’s her, herself along with her brother and retainer, those three are who you should look out for along with that sword guy, Felix you got a lot of people to go through to get to her.” Casually, Claude leans back once more on his box.

“I’ve always liked a challenge…” Yuri shrugs turning his back to the two to leave. Happily, he approaches both the imperial princess and prince and princess, draping his arm around the frowning princess, swiftly silencing him with a brief kick to the balls. Stark white, he falls to the floor, Dimitri sweat dropping giving him a look of pity as El and Malloy continue their conversation, unfazed by the man writhing on the floor beneath their feet, Dimitri simply staring down at the pitiful male, fearful of both his sister and the princess’s wrath to question the as they continue their conversation…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So curious question how do you see Mallory playing out during the crimson flower route?


	74. Crummy Chalice

“Hey Mallory I want to show you something!” Smiling, Yuri approaches me, my eyes wide twitching as the ass drapes his arm over my shoulder even after my clear kick from last time.

“Is that right?” Warily, I scowl at the ass shrugging him off.

“Now, now there’s no need for any blades or weapons, come on it’s just a bit of fun.” He smiles gently taking my hand off of my blade.

“And that fun being?” Annoyed, I reel my hand back from his grip on my own hand.

“Match making!” Yuri grins.

“Hell no.” Bluntly, I refuse.

“Hell yes!” Excitedly, Hilda grins cutting in much to my relief.

“Oh look Hilda here why don’t you go with Yuri to the thing.” Nervously, I smile pushing Hilda to Yuri.

“No way come on Mallory it’ll be fun let’s go!” Hilda insist coiling her arm around my arm making me glare at the ass.

“Dimitri help me out here be the overprotective brother that you’re meant to be!” Loudly, I call out to him.

“Oh…have fun sis.” Teasingly, he smiles enjoying my pain.

“Dimitri you traitor!” Angry, I yell at him enraged by his betrayal as I am dragged aside to some stupid tent.

“Hey Esmerelda think you can do a reading for my pal here,” Yuri requests.

“Please don’t.” I call out but it falls to deaf ears.

“My, my, a matchmaker one already Yuri?” Cheekily, he winks.

“Maybe.” Hilda winks.

“Hell no.” I reject.

“Fine a future one will do.” Esmeralda gives in as she begins shuffling her deck as I scowl at the scam.

“Oh come on it’ll be fun now then let’s see my, my the devil…you have had a lot of pressure on your life, your title perhaps or perhaps the king himself, the authority figure that has been bullying you since you were…” She begins as I frown at the first card of some devil, my eyes narrowing at her analysis.

“And here we go you only know that because of my similarities with my brother and don’t presume things of my family...” Snidely, I cut in crossing my arms.

“Come on this is just some fun.” Hyper, Hilda winks.

“Let us see the present my, my the empress, seems someone has mummy issues…” Esmerelda winks as my eyes narrow feeling my fingertips dig deep into my arm.

“And it would seem someone is bullshitting right now.” I huff.

“No finally the future…the death arcana.” Scowling, I stand up arms up having enough as I turn my back to the two.

“Oi Es what do you mean the death?” Sternly, Yuri furrows his brow.

“It can’t be….hey where are you going!?” Angrily, Hilda demands.

“I’m done.” Abruptly, I state.

“But I haven’t.” Hilda whines.

“Look if I die, I die. That’s it I don’t care but I have had enough of such disgusting allegations of my life and if any of you dare spread these rumours and lies I will have your heads and I am not kidding I have executed people for less…” Coldly, I answer turning my back to them and leaving, noting my brother’s concerned look as I shake my head brushing it off focusing on the task at hand as the others gather together once more to talk.

“The answer is no. I will not allow it. It is far too dangerous!!” Horrified, Aelfric refuses.

“Ah, but if we can determine its origin, we may eliminate the very danger that vexes you!” Constance reasons.

“You already know this, but there are plenty of folks down here who can't defend themselves. If these attacks keep up, eventually they'll find themselves in harm's way.” Balthus argues.

“Yes, I am aware. However, for the time being, you must promise to refrain from acting recklessly. My dear flock has suffered enough as it is. You needn't take any further risks.” Aelfric turns and leaves us.

“Surprisingly overbearing, isn't he? He must really care about you guys.” Softly, Hilda hums out.

“Most certainly. Yet if we fail to nip this problem in the bud...I shudder to think of what will transpire. Aha, it's you! In the nick of time, as it were. Come, let us venture into the deep, deep underground. The chalice of legend awaits!” Constance confirms.

“We're going underground?” Unsure, Byleth furrows her brow.

“But of course! Deeper and deeper still beneath the monastery, to the Chasm of the Bound.” Excitedly, Constance declares.

“Coco... You didn't hear a word Elfie said, did you?” Tiredly, Hapi grumbles.

“I surely did, but we must read between the lines. Aelfric wants a solution as badly as we do. And so, we shall seek out the Chalice of Beginnings and present it to the church! If our enemies desire the object, this should halt all future attacks on Abyss! Ahaha! Brilliant, no?” Arrogantly, Constance boasts.

“Um no.” Bluntly, I scowl.

“Yeah, I'm not so sure about that. According to legend, there's some kind of binding that protects it from would-be thieves. Even if we find it, we can't just walk up and take it unless we figure out how to break that thing.” Claude tells us.

“Ah, but that is simplicity itself! We shall first ascertain whether it is still bound, and then... we shall release it!” Loudly, Constance screeches.

“But where is this chasm, anyway? I've never even heard of the place, much less seen it.” Balthus wonders.

“As luck would have it, I have discovered yet another secret passage! It appears to go deep underground. According to my superior instincts, it undoubtedly leads to the Chasm of the Bound!” Constance dictates.

“Huh. I suppose it's worth a look. I don't care about finding some old cup, but if it could help us protect Abyss, I'll support the cause.” Smirking, Yuri offers.

“You surface dwellers do not have anything else to do at present, do you? You'll assist us, will you not?” Constance questions us.

“Come on, Teach. We got plenty of time to follow them down that deep, dark tunnel. Admit it. Personally, I'm dying to find out more about this chasm and chalice business.” Grinning, Claude leans forward almost begging like some puppy.

“We'll go with you.” Byleth volunteers as I scowl, I just wanna go back to bed.

“I don't have anything scheduled before my next nap, so I guess that's fine. Edelgard doesn't look too thrilled, though...” Linhardt points out as both Edel and I share a look of weariness.

“I don’t blame her.” Tiredly, I huff.

“Ahaha! Splendid! It is decided. We leave at once to get some stupid crummy chalice.”

“Feeling pretty lost right now. How long have we been walking? I'm guessing a full week…” Loudly, Linhardt yawns as we keep on track.

“A week? Ridiculous. It's been a few hours at most.” Hapi dismisses.

“Exaggerations aside, if this takes much longer, I'm concerned about our lack of food and water.” Concerned, El brings up.

“She's got a point. How about we trek a bit farther, and if we don't find anything, we turn back?” Claude proposes.

“Wait are you guys hungry?!” Stunned, Hilda gawks at my brother and I.

“It’s been hours since our last meal.” Linhardt points out.

“Huh…Dimitri you hungry?” Curious, I question him as he turns to me frowning.

“Not in the slightest.” He reveals as we feel the surprised eyes on us, our classmates and students stunned by our words.

“Strange…how can you two not be hungry in the slightest?” Curious, Linhardt enquires.

“Maybe its from training…” Dimitri suggests.

“Oh, right father did make us train.” I recall, I always thought that was normal, wait how much do these guys eat? They must be vomiting the amount of food they eat.

“Wait train?” Byleth raises a brow.

“It’s nothing really. Our uncle had a strict diet for us to avoid us being hungry on the battlefield.” I answer.

“Indeed, in case of interrogation or being imprisoned we often practiced adjusting to the pain I suppose.” Dimitri informs her.

“That’s…” Byleth begins sharing a look of concern with Claude.

“Is something wrong?” Concerned, Dimitri questions as my bro furrows at the look of concern on some of them. Fortunately, El and I share a similar look of confusion.

“No, nothing…” Claude speaks up dismissing it.

“Constance... I find it rather curious how quickly you became fixated on the chalice. Care to explain?” Dimitri changes topic as we turn our focus to the blonde.

“Oh, I... No. Why would I be fixated on a silly little legend...for some supposed ulterior motive? Ahaha...” Nervously, Constance squeaks out.

“Wow if that’s you lying wow… just wow.” Gawking, I stare at her tribble lying skills.

“Ha, you want the esteem. You think this will convince the church to help you restore your fallen house.” Bluntly, Yuri points out.

“Uh! How could you possibly know that?! Have you been snooping within the confines of my very mind?!” Stunned, Constance gasps.

"I shall restore House Nuvelle to its former glory at all costs!" Haha! It's practically your catchphrase.” Smirking, Yuri mocks.

“Sounds familiar doesn’t it Mal?” Teasingly Claude crosses his arms, leaning down only to receive a quick silent pinch from me as he whines back pouting at me.

“Mean it was just a joke.” He huffs.

“You hear people laughing?” I counter as he places his hands up in mock surrender.

“Aha! Just as I suspected. Constance is the former lady of House Nuvelle.” Smirking, Linhardt reveals.

“What is House Nuvelle?” Byleth questions.

“Until just a few years ago, it was a house of viscounts in the west of the Empire. They had a long and distinguished history.” Linhardt explains.

“House Nuvelle lost its status five years ago, as a result of their part in the war.” Edelgard summarises.

“Huh. You speak as though it has nothing to do with you.” Constance remarks.

“I fear all I can do is ask forgiveness in place of my useless father. If doing so will comfort you in any way, then please accept my…” Edelgard automatically recites. 

“Save your breath. That will not be necessary. There is only one thing that I desire. For the sake of my parents...who fell courageously and selflessly in defence of the Empire... For them, I shall restore our status, revive House Nuvelle, and return it to its former glory! All that I do, even spending each day advancing my magical prowess, is to that end.” Proudly, Constance proclaims.

“And in reward for all that hard work, you were forced to live underground. Life's cruel. It's like you took a shortcut back to the starting line. Or maybe you're just unlucky.” Hapi offers.

“What are you saying?! I never intended to share... that side of me with you...” Constance trials off struggling.

“Look at that! It's a good thing we didn't turn back. That looks mighty chasm-like if you ask me…” Balthus exclaims sighing shaking his head as we delve further into the chasm.

“Say... Are we beneath the bridge at the monastery? Incredible...” Hilda gasps in awe.

“Huh. I never thought I'd be gazing up at that bridge we've crossed a thousand times from way, way down below.” Smirking, Claude admires.

“Are we sure this is the right place?” Unsure, Yuri questions her.

“It is. I think. I believe. I...hope?” Nervously, she squeaks out making me groan, facepalming at the dolt for a leader.

“Constance, why are you hiding in the shade? Aren't you the one who insisted that we find the chalice?” Confused, Edel enquires.

“Fine! If you insist that I join you, then I shall. Satisfied?!” Angrily, she snaps as I blink at the change, her face is casted in shadow and looking anxious.

“Oh my. I was quite rude just now... Please accept my humble apologies for treating you so foully. I presumed too much to stand beside such noble paragons. Allow me to dig a hole to bury myself in...” Glumly, she groans out loud.

“Ugh... No matter how deep underground we are, I guess sunlight is still sunlight. Poor Constance…” Pitying her, Balthus sighs at the mess.

“What's going on?” Lost, Byleth asks the question we’re all asking.

“This is what Coco's like in the sun. That's why she lives underground.” Hapi fills us in.

“I fear I cannot guarantee that this is the Chasm of the Bound. I have almost surely wasted our time.” Weakly, Constance whimpers.

“Enough with the self-doubt, yeah? Just put one foot in front of the other. We'll have you back in the shadows before you know it.” Balthus promises.

“Why doesn’t she have like a parasol or something that would help her?” I offer.

“And where would we get one?” Balthus frowns.

“Steal one you guys like doing it.” I huff eyeing Yuri smirking smugly at me.

“Cheer up, Coco. We need you.” Hapi tells her.

“And now I have forced you into a state of pity. I feel so very worthless…” Constance whimpers out.

“I admit, I have never seen anything quite like this before. Is there nothing we can do to help?” Baffled, Dimitri requests.

“Hapi, keep Constance moving. If we don't start searching, we'll never find that damn chalice.” Balthus tells her.

“Fine. I'll just push her a bit, I guess...” Grumpily, Hapi guides Constance the way.

“I must ask you to cease. You shall soil your hands upon my filthy back. No soap could possibly-- Huh? This feeling... I sense magic in the air. There is something just ahead. The binding spell, perhaps...” Disappointedly, Constance whispers out.

“I don't feel anything at all... Wait. Actually, I hear something. Something big. And it's moving.” Linhardt exclaims as we hear the loud click of gears grinning, making my body tense and draw my blade on guard.

“Perhaps there is something in place that is guarding the chalice.” Edelgard offers as a golem with the Crest of Seiros on it appears.

“Yikes! What is that thing? It's like some kind of gigantic toy!” Surprised, Claude is taken aback by the giants.

“Who would play with that!?” I scowl at the idiotic comparison.

“I don't have the slightest idea what's going on, but I know it doesn't bode well.” Yuri remarks.

“Really what gave it away? The machine destroying the wall near us or the mechanical gears screaming guards!?” I scowl at Yuri.

“I dunno. Could be fun. It's been a while since I've met an enemy that could put up a good fight! Hey, you! Meet your master, pal! I'm gonna pummel you into my own personal shield!” Pumped up, Balthus grins.

“Vanquish the fools!” The golem roars as we use one of the keys picked up.

“Our failure to use caution is most regrettable. I’m certainly paying the price for it now…” Pitifully, Constance whispers out.

“One key, multiple keyhole… Must be a fellow schemer!” Excited, Claude gasps.

“Claude not the time!” I bark at the idiot.

“Agreed. This is just the sort of trap your crafty brain would dream up…” Edelgard agrees as we deal with them until they stop making us return to finding this chalice.

“Look! There's something in that opening!” Claude points out.

“Oh! Can it be?” Constance pulls out an ornate chalice.

“Is that...” Stunned, Balthus begins.

“You would know best. It is beyond my ken whether that is the chalice. Curse my ignorance!” Dismayed, Constance exclaims.

“Answer the question, will ya? Is it or isn't it?” Balthus demands.

“That quaking earlier... Some kind of containment magic related to the Crests was in place here. Whether intentionally or not, the chalice was released. I hesitate to suggest that those things were the cause. Oh, perhaps one of our Crests was the key to unbinding the chalice...” Constance explains.

“Care to summarize that?” Hapi requests.

“My apologies. I have caused you undue vexation by speaking so incomprehensibly. Were I to venture a tentative guess, I would say that this is, indeed, the Chalice of Beginnings.” Constance answers.

“You could have just said, "This is it, all right!" Grumbling, Balthus huffs.

“Forgotten Crests resembling those of the Four Apostles, depicted on a sealed rock wall... Objects that resemble holy armaments and a chalice that gathers magic all on its own... I don't know of any other legends that cover all of that, so this must be the chalice we're looking for.” Linhardt exclaims.

“A thousand thank-yous for covering my own inadequacy with such a competent explanation.” Grateful, she bows.

“I'm still not used to hearing you speak in such a manner...” Uncomfortable, Edelgard grimaces.

“Forgive me, Your Highness. If I have displeased you, please take my life as a small gesture of atonement.” Constance bows once more.

“Oh, Your Highest of Highnesses, I doth humbly beg of thee to find forgiveness within your royal heart.” Exaggerating, Claude attempts to do that only to release a small squeak of pain and shock as I swiftly grab him by the ear, dragging him off as the others look on some smiling, some giggling and others simply shaking their head as Claude pleads for me to let go but it falls to deaf ears as Edel gives me a look of gratitude. We then head back to the others with the chalice, the sound of thunder resonating in the air…

Next thing I know everything is a blur from Aldric getting kidnapped to going to save him only to be double crossed by Yuri, learning along the journey of him killing some church soldiers for wanting to keep some guys from his gang then ending up losing both the ashen wolves and the creepy monk guy which were revealed that the monk guy hid their trust crests making them descendants of the four saints of the chalice and hope to use its power to revive someone dead, the question is who…? I swear if it’s Genesis or something we are screwed.

“So let me get this straight you want to bring back some chick who is in love with Jeralt, not you.” Scowling, I frown as we continue the fight to stop the ritual.

“She can love me!” Pathetically, he wails.

“I’m sorry but if you think someone would love someone as ugly, plain looking and creepy as you then you can think again besides I don’t know about you. But if the professor does meet her mother again surely she could just tell her all about what you did and she would be put off by you for years…” Coldly, I explain the truth to him infuriating him.

“She will…” He seethes.

“Wow, if you’re going to bring someone back bring someone back that loves you dipshit.” I curse surprising a few.

“SHUT UP!!!” He wails letting out another red wave trying to drain blood from them.

“Do you mind not aggravating the guy draining me!?” Snippily, Yuri scowls at me as I draw closer.

“Oh do you want to continue being pumped like some hose?” I question rhetorically as he scowls at me.

“Took you long enough…” He hisses as I help him up dealing with the vortex of ruby red as he leans on me shaking from the blood loss.

“Oh I’m sorry princess.” Sarcastically, I remark.

“Aren’t you the princess?” Teasingly, he arches a brow.

“Out of both of us you look like the princess Yuri.” Honestly, I deadpan.

“Are you calling me pretty kitten?” He teases making my eyes widen at the implication, ruby red as I click my tongue.

“Must be the blow draining from you.” I dismiss as he releases a small chuckle shaking his head as we end the ritual or so we thought…

“Professor. You would raise your sword against me? Your mother lies here, waiting for us. Waiting for you! Don't you want her back?!” Aelfric demands.

“Ah psychological manipulation, this brings back memories.” I hum out pleasantly as Aelfric scowls at me.

“Teach, is that true, or is he just trying to freak us out? If so...it's kind of working.” Concerned, Claude confesses.

“My mother died giving birth to me...” Lost, Byleth whispers.

“There is no room for doubt. I know her appearance better than anyone. This...is her. An upstanding nun who married Jeralt, she died 21 long years ago...” Aelfric revels.

“You cannot expect us to believe that someone who died two decades ago is still in such pristine condition...” Dimitri brings up both of us sharing knowing looks.

“Yeah, I mean how would you get the flies away?” I scoff.

“Incredible, isn't it? It's as though she remains untouched, even after all these years... Perhaps her body differs from others. Beautiful, ageless--perfectly preserved by some secret only she knows. Whatever the case may be, it is strange, is it not? It's been 10 long years since I found her. I came across her body, frozen in time, deep underground. I have worked tirelessly to solve the riddle of her death and bring her back to life.” Aelfric monologues.

“Halt, Aelfric!” Rhea roars out surprising me.

“Oh my god she’s being useful.” Lowly, I whisper out to Claude earning me a not the time look while I note Yuri’s small sly smirk from my words.

“Rhea! You are the cause of this! It was you who killed her! When she gave birth to a child who made no sound. Tell me what you've done to her! Why does her body remain while her spirit does not?!” Angrily, Aelfric roars.

“I owe you no words on the matter. But I will tell you this... She made the choice to die, that her offspring might live. I respected her will. Nothing more. Aelfric. Just as I viewed her, so do I view you. You are as my own child. Please, cease this futility.” Rhea reveals.

“Oho! You expect that I should believe you without question?! You see her lying her before you, and yet you "owe no words." Rhea, I am finished with you. The only thing that remains to be done is to complete the ritual!” Determined, Aelfric warps away.

“Hurry! He cannot have gone far!” Rhea reasons as we follow after the crazed man.


	75. Careful Kitten

“Let's end this!!!” Proudly, Byleth declares drawing her blade, well hero relic.

“Yes, we must stop him at once. Let's figure out where he disappeared to.” Firmly, Edelgard agrees.

“What about you four? You don't look like you're up for much of anything right now…” Concerned, Dimitri questions to them.

“It'll take a lot more than that to stop me. If anything, I feel speedier with less blood weighing me down,” Yuri exclaims..

“Probably for the best that he drained us, otherwise our blood would be boiling.” Balthus agrees.

“Ugh, speak for yourselves. I feel atrocious. We must end this, and swiftly.” Annoyed, Constance complains.

“Count me in.” Hapi agrees.

“Then we're all on the same page. But first things first... Let me see that pretty face of yours, Boss.” Balthus teases.

“Hm?” Suddenly, Balthus punches Yuri in the face, startling us all.

“Why the hell didn't you tell us?” Roaring, Balthus demands.

“I'm sorry I had to use you all. But there wasn't much choice--someone would've died for sure otherwise. It could've been any of you. It could've been one of my rogues, someone from Abyss... Who knows?” Yuri apologies.

“You imply that you didn't trust us enough! I am incensed by you, Yuri.” Frustrated, Constance glowers.

“Use me or don't, but it would've been nice if you'd asked us first.” Honest, Hapi confesses.

“Look, I get it. Your people were being held hostage. You were between a rock and a hard place. But I thought we were pals. Buddies till the end.” Pained, Balthus voice softens.

“I... I need you...all of you. I've been a fool. Thank you for always being here for me. Even now.” Earnestly, Yuri confesses.

“All right, I think this fool gets the picture. Time to find that other fool and take him down! You'll help with that, yeah?” Pumped up, Balthus grins at us as Byleth nods.

“No, the professor is just going to stand down while her dead mother who she thought was dead is being resurrected.” Sarcastically, I huff earning a chuckle from Yuri, draping his arm over my shoulder.

“Haha! I love the lip on this one. Let's do this, Wolves!” Proudly, he smiles as I shrug off his arm and continue on.

“Aelfric, cease this at once!” Sternly, Rhea commands from the crazed robed fool.

“It is too late. The chalice is filled to its brim with the blood of the four. Should their blood prove insufficient, I will spill even my own blood to finish this.” Desperate, Aelfric declares.

“The chalice cannot return her soul, Aelfric. It is incapable even of returning the body to life.” Rhea implores to him

“Please, you must stop.” Byleth begs.

“Be not afraid. Today, your mother returns to us. The time has come. Perhaps I am not an equal man to him... But I am here by your side, Sitri. Sitri... Si...tri...” Aelfric whispers out as he becomes ones with the dead body of Byleth’s mother and the chalice that is…vile.

“The chalice... It absorbed both of them!” El points out the oblivious.

“That aberration... What is it? An...umbral beast?” Stunned, Dimitri exclaims.

“Sitriii!”

“So I see... It is just as the last time the ritual was performed.” Rhea whispers.

“And you still kept the cup even if it could cause this…this thing!” Gawking, I exclaim to her but it falls to deaf ears as I feel Claude’s hand on my shoulder, shaking his head as I bow my head in defeat of this delusional woman.

“Is this really happening? Aelfric turned into... that thing?!” Balthus exclaims.

“Ugh. It does seem like some kind of sick joke.” Hapi groans.

“So, this is the Rite of Rising? Quite the dangerous ritual, if you ask me...” Yuri confesses.

“No what gave it away the massive ass beast or the drama caused by chasing after the chalice,” Sarcastically, I remark.

“Careful kitten that tongue of yours is wagging again.” Teasingly, he waggles his brow as I huff, ignoring the faint heat in my cheeks from his smug cheek smirk as the knights soon join in.

“Archbishop Rhea. Things ended up this way because of me. Please allow me to make up for it. Yuri steps forward.” Respectfully, Yuri bows to her.

“Yuri...” Concerned, Rhea whispers.

“It'll give me a chance to hold up my end of the deal. Let me fight for the church.” Yuri requests of her.

“My, my the thief has some honour.” Snidely, I remark as we are once again paired up due to the professor.

“Why of course there’s more to me than some simple trickster kitten and I’d be glad to know more about you.” Teasingly, he leans in his back brushing against my own, the pair of us wielding our blades.

“Oh if only I could say the same.” I remark earning a chuckle from him.

“Ahaha! So very like you to steal the glory in the heat of the moment. Aelfric used us--he lied to us--and attempted to slay us. Despite that, he provided shelter when I had none. We must end things swiftly, for his sake.” Strongminded, Constance reasons.

“He's never going to be normal again, is he? For all those years, he tried to make this happen--bring her back--only to lose himself. That's pretty awful.” Hapi reasons.

“He made his choice. All we can do is accept it. Let's do all of us a favour and take him out real quick-like, yeah?” Bluntly, Balthus states.

“We'll help too. Together we stand, together we fall,” Claude volunteers the others following suit.

“Please, act swiftly but with great care. By my order, stop the umbral beast--stop Aelfric! This magnificent cathedral will collapse if this continues for much longer!” Rhea tells us.

“That abomination sure as hell isn't going to back down. We've got no choice but to go all in…” Yuri tells me as I nod, all of us beginning to fight.

“He's isolated! Let's surround him. Close the distance in one fell swoop!” Pumped up, Balthus advises.

“Don't be rash. Conventional rules don't apply in a battle like this.” Wary, Claude counters.

“He's right. We have no way of knowing what that beast is capable of. We must proceed with caution.” Dimitri agrees.

“You can't hear me now. Not like this. Not anymore. You really are a damn fool, you know that?” Yuri sighs as we both attempt to harm him only for the professor to destroy it.

“It is finished. Well done, everyone. Because of you, her restless soul has finally found peace. Professor... I imagine you have much on your mind.” Sympathetically, Rhea turns to the professor.

“My mother...” Pained, Byleth bows her head.

“I was there the day she brought you forth into this world. Sitri had always been frail. Giving birth proved to be too much for her in the end... On that fated day, it looked as though neither of you would survive. In those final moments, she spoke, saying, "My heart... Give it to my child." Tearfully, Rhea reminisces.

“My mother's heart gave me life?” Amazed, Byleth gasps.

“That is correct. The heart that lies within your chest is none other than hers. It was the only way that you could be saved. But Sitri loved others, much as a human might--and I loved her in return.” Mournfully, Rhea explains.

“But why wasn't she buried?” Confused, Byleth enquires.

“Sitri looked upon me as though I was her mother, and I wished for her to have a bright future... I would not have her buried in the cold, dark soil. Prior to her funeral, I arranged for a fake burial. Afterward, I brought her body to Abyss, where I would sometimes visit her. I never thought that anyone--especially Aelfric--would find her. I did not expect for such a tragedy to ensue...” Glumly, Rhea elaborates.

“Boss, there's something you gotta tell me. Was Aelfric really just using us all that time?” Hurt, Balthus ponders.

“How should I know? I mean, he always acted that way around me--like we were a means to an end. But the church records indicate he founded the Ashen Wolf House 15 years ago. He mentioned he found Sitri 10 years ago, so it seems he really did mean well, at first...” Yuri reasons.

“What's done is done. He's gone, and we're here. That's what matters now.” Bluntly, Hapi deadpans as we note the knights beginning to file us out as we leave the ashen wolves to Rhea’s clutches as I zone out of it all…

Focused, my brow furrows as I cradle my temple scowling at the book before me, trying to read as I feel the sluggish side effects of sleep deprivation take over me as I grumble curses under my head, taking another bitter sip of energy as I turn the page, trying to understand this spike magic.

“Someone’s happy…” Sarcastically the oddly familiar voice greets me making me frown. Slowly, I look up, my purples wide at the sly smirk of a familiar lilac haired boy, his purples meeting my stunned blue as I release a small squeak of shock, my body jolting as I trip and fall back, earning a hearty laugh.

“Oh kitten your reactions are to die for!” Teasingly he looms over me as I glare at the ass grinning from ear to ear like a smug Cheshire cat as he offers his hand out to me helping me up.

“Why? Why are you here?” Confused, I question him releasing a small yawn.

“Rhea thought it best for the professor to keep an eye on me. Seems I’m not the only one who should be kept an eye on,” Yuri smiles.

“I’m sure you’re loving it.” I huff frowning everyone seems to worship the professor. I have no idea how I feel about them, I just don’t get how everyone can like them, it sort of annoys me in a way. I mean I wouldn’t say I hate them its just their lack of facial features freaks me out and how no one has ever got a flaw to point out with them, just scares me, like everyone has a flaw but not them.

“You should be joyous this means we can get to know each other more!” Cheekily, he winks.

“Noo!!!!!!!” Loudly, I wail to the heavens horrified at the thought of more people to deal with why can’t I be on my own? Isolation is the best way to live! Urgently, I flee from the weirdo rushing out of the dining hall heading out to train, to do something, anything to distract my thoughts and to escape from the horrors of socialising.

Focused, I wrap my arms around the sturdy branch of the tree, a pile of my uniform tossed aside casted to the side. Currently, I wear underneath my black tank top turtleneck underneath showing off my six pack, the drops of sweat cascading down my form as I continue my pull ups of sorts on the tree branch, my hair dangling down. Briefly, I stop the glistening sun bestowed upon me cheering me on as I finish at about one hundred and forty feeling the blood beginning to rush to my temple as I drop down, reaching down to take my flask of water and take a sip, enjoying the ice cool refreshment as I comb my fingertips through my blonde locks, ruffling them.

“Hubba Hubba,” Quickly, I feel my fingertips tense around my flask as I turn my blues narrowed at Balthus approaching wolf whistling making me scowl in disgust at the buffoon.

“Oh dear Sothis no.” Groaning, I scowl at the ass, already identifying a few weak spots to take him out just in case.

“Well, well if it isn’t the princess seems quite the scene isn’t it? It would be a shame if someone were to see you in such an indignant sight?” Slyly, he hints smirking smugly.

“Indignant? I’m training…” Confused, I furrow my brow.

“I mean princesses aren’t meant to be have a six pack you know.” Balthus points out as I furrow my brow.

“And grown men shouldn’t be in school uniforms now should they?” I remark making him pout.

“Touché princess I’ll give you that.” Smirking, he chuckles.

“I have a name.” Snidely, I remind him hands on hips.

“Claude seems awfully fond of you,” Cheekily, he grins.

“I suppose you could call us friends.” I argue my brow furrowed.

“Nothing more?” He leans in.

“What else would there be? I am most likely engaged to some random stranger and he the same.” I step back hands on hips.

“You know you’re awfully blunt for a princess, I thought Princesses were meant to be all regal and stuff.” Confused, he queries as I emit a small chuckle at the thought.

“I wasn’t brought up on the regal side I was more practical than regal.” Calmly, I tell him.

“What like?” Curious, Balthus enquires.

“Mercenary work, I often helped my father silence rebellions, lead a few squads sometimes I would travel with my uncle all over.” I explain to him.

“No kidding you and I are not so different I sued to do some mercenary work myself,” Proudly, he boasts as I roll my eyes as he begins ranting about his king of grappling title as I easily zone out the white noise.

“If this is your attempting at trying to get money from me you can think again.” Tiredly, I shut him down, using my band to create a stronger ponytail to not get in the way of training.

“I’m not!” He protests. 

“Ah I get that. You know you’re pretty cool you remind me of a girl I had a crush on once!” Grinning, he smiles at me as my eyes widen, feeling my blood turn ice cold as I dart to the ground. No, no nope. I barely know the guy if he starts flirting with me, I’ll swiftly silence himself regardless of his nobility or cress lineage. I know what he’s trying, trying to get into my good books ask for money or better yet try to woo me in order to reach the royal family treasures to pay off his debts, tch he can think again even then even if we did marry, he’d have no fibre on the royal treasures those are Dimitri’s alone as my uncle reminded me time and time again. All the money I had achieved was through my own merit, my mercenary work and I I’m lucky some of the money I get from the soldiers who fell to my blade.

“Riiight…I’m just gonna go back to training.” I exclaim turning my back to him and leaving.

“Huh wonder why she was in such a hurry?” Confused, Balthus watches the blonde leaves perplexed by her departure as she collects her bearings and leaves training into the darker depths of the forest.

“Whoa so cool!”

“Excuse me!?” Startled, I leap off the branch once more a part of me scowling at another interruption of my work as I turn to look down at the small blue haired boy.

“Training alone that takes real dedication you’re so cool Mallory!!” Grinning, the boy beams at me making me blink baffled by his blazing aura of light.

“Oh…you’re the boy who often watches my matches!?” Warily, my eyes narrow at the energetic boy once remembering him loudly roaring at me to win. I never spoke to him then again Dedue may have intervened knowing him.

“Guilty as charged I can’t help it that fight you had with your brother was so awesome the way you so easily dodged his attacks it’s like you two knew each other.” In awe, Caspar continues his rant about me being so great baffling me, confusing me as I turn away feeling a strange heat pooling in my cheek from such an animated boy, genuinely praising me befuddling me. He seems too thick to have an ulterior motive, I’ve seen him around and he has shown to be more brawn than brain.

“Considering we are brother and sister we would know one another.” I remark crossing my arms, not sure what to make of this small bundle of energy.

“You know what I mean it’s like you knew each other’s moves!” Nevertheless, the strange blue child continues babbling on, a part of me finding his earnest expression quite adorable.

“We did hence why Dedue ended the match knowing it would go nowhere…” I inform him, recalling Dedue wishing no harm on either of us and knowing my brother and I can often go too far, sometimes even blacking out and letting them out, a bloodied sight no one wishes to see.

“So cool! I always watched your matches! You got to teach me!” Pleadingly, he begs confusing me.

“It isn’t really cool. Its simple a battle…and no.” Bluntly, I refuse not wishing to teach someone, much preferring to train alone then take on someone else.

“What it’s not just a battle when you fight you know things are getting serious the fluidity of your movements the…” Amazed, he continues to boast making me turn away flustered from his praise, not sure what to say not used to such compliments.

“As much as I appreciate the praise this….fanboying is quite odd.” Honestly, I tell him trying to stop him from using me to be flushed it is most uncivilized and unheard of for someone like me to be in that position.

“S-Sorry woah…” Amazed, his bright aqua blues stare starry-eyed confusing me.

“Woah what?” I enquire perplexed by his awe as he lowers himself.

“You have abs!” He gasps prodding at my abs stunning me as I stumble back shocked by his arrogance.

“Oh um yes.” Awkwardly, I cough not sure what to say as he stares almost admiring my stomach, noting a faint red in his cheeks.

“How do you do it? I want abs like that not only are you taller than me, your muscular urgh this isn’t fair!” Amazed, he gawks.  
“I don’t know how to respond to this…I’m just gonna…” Awkwardly, I take a step back not sure what to make of this, so I decide to leave, turning my back to him gathering my clothes, putting on my uniform blazer and leaving the strange ranting boy to his devices..

“That’s it you’re going to train me you hear me Malory me and you we’re gonna fight! You’re gonna take me under your wing! H-Hey come back here!!! I’ll prove to you I am worthy!!!”

“Hey there, Claude. Where are you headed? If you need some extra muscle, count me in.” Eagerly, Balthus approaches Claude, his brow furrowed at the sheer sight of Claude.

“No thanks. Not much need for heightened security at the monastery. Well, most of the time anyway.” Claude rejects the idea.

“Yeesh, I can take a hint. I was just trying to help you out. The way I see it, can't do better than cosying up to the Claude von Riegan, future leader of the Alliance.” Pained, Balthus winces.

“You can get as cosy as you like, but I don't think that'll lower the price on your head.” Claude frowns at him.

“Couldn't hurt. People trust you. They trust the folks you run with. I could use a little trust in my life. I mean you got the princess of Fearghus to trust you, or is there more to it than trust?” Teasingly, Balthus waggles a brow as Claude is taken aback, his green hues widen, feeling a familiar heat to his cheeks as he glares at Balthus.

“Mallory is a close friend; she has nothing to do with you and if you must know I’m not interested in her title. I like her for her… So you're hoping this newfound trust will trick more people into lending you money. Yeah, count me out and if you think that trick’s going to go over Mal’s head you can think again. She’s smarter than that. You know fighting debt with debt won't work, right?” Claude sets everything straight scowling at Balthus.

“Mal my, my, addressing her by the nickname. Okay calm down tiger. But eh, just as well. If you mess up leading the Alliance, that plan's a bust anyway. So count me out, pal. By the way, Claude... Are you really the heir of House Riegan?” Curious, Balthus asks him.

“Yes? That's my current understanding anyway. Why do you ask?” Wary, Claude enquires.

“I've never heard any talk of the last Duke Riegan leaving a son behind when he died in that accident. Duke Oswald the Old...your father? Tall tale, if you ask me. And if that's not the case, then who exactly did you get your Riegan blood from?” Balthus questions him.

“Look at you, figuring things out by yourself. Sorry to say the true story isn't all that interesting. I was born to an offshoot of House Riegan. When my Crest manifested, I was accepted into the ruling bloodline. That's all there is to it.” Simply, Claude explains.

“Nice try, but I'm not buying it. House Riegan produces dukes and leads the whole of the Alliance. Not having an heir is a matter of life and death. Any relative with a Crest would be accepted immediately. But no one even knew you existed until fairly recently. It's fishy, Claude. Remarkably fishy.” Sceptical, Balthus’s eyes narrow.

“I think I've finally figured you out. You're working for Lorenz, aren't you?” Smirking, Claude assumes.

“Here's what I really can't work out. Duke Oswald's only daughter, Tiana. Whatever happened to her? I met her a few times when I was a kid. She was a great lady. A real looker too, let me tell ya. Sorta reminds me of that Mal of yours, a good looker that girl is.” Fondly, Balthus smiles as briefly, Claude’s eye twitches from Balthus words but he quickly hides it.

“Right…I need to know this. I see your mind was just as pure when you were a kid as it is now. How'd you even cross paths with her?” Curious, Claude enquires.

“As the legitimate heir of a minor noble house, I got a pretty decent glimpse into high society. Lady Tiana was something special. The stuff of dreams, really. And one day, she just vanished. Poof, gone. I'll never forget hearing about it.” Sadly, Balthus shakes his head.

“Wow. So you've had a particular interest in older women since way back when. Sorry, go on.” Claude encourages.

“When my old man told me, I cried buckets. Even Holst lost it.” Honestly, Balthus confesses, sad.

“Holst? As in Holst the indomitable Alliance general? Huh. I never knew that.” Surprised, Claude raises a brow.

“Yeah...and after a while, I heard a strange rumour. Some say Lady Tiana left to live in a far-off land. Once I remembered that, the rest fell into place.” Smoothly, Balthus exclaims.

“Right. Say, have you considered minding your own business? Isn't that enough of a handful as it is? If you want to have a real discussion sometime, bring me facts. Not a bunch of tired gossip. Deal? Anyway, Teach is waiting for me at the training ground, so I'd better get going or else Mal will give me a lecture of a lifetime.” Groaning, Claude complains out loud turning his back to him and leaving…

“Heh. Nice try, Claude, but I'm on to you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Mallory and the ashen wolves?


	76. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So....I missed Claude's birthday so here...

“Hey…” Frowning, I furrow my brow at Claude sat on the windowsill, staring at the bouquet in his grasp, plucking the petal out from the flowers, watching them flow down on the floor making me frown, noting the familiar distant look in his jade greens.

“Hey…” Surprised, his jade greens widen when looking to turn to me.

“What’s got you so down? I thought birthdays were right up your alley.” Gently, I sit down on the other side of the windowsill, feeling his feet brush against my own, my chin placing on top of my knees, looking up at him.

“Oh yeah?” Amused, he chuckles emptily.

“Well I mean for one, feasts.” Tightly, I smile attempting to lighten the mood.

“Yeah you’re not wrong there just…I don’t know what were birthdays like for you?” Curious, he raises a brow at me absentmindedly placing at the bouquet in his grasp.

“For me? Um…well my birthday would usually fall on Dimitri’s and since he’s the crown prince…” Awkwardly, I attempt to explain.

“Let me guess Dimitri day.” He gathers making me wince.

“Yeah but it wasn’t his fault.” Earnestly, I attempt to defend my brother, both of us didn’t want this but it was our uncle’s decision, the king’s word is law.

“Oh don’t get wrong I get it. So, what would happen?” Curious, Claude quirks his head to the side.

“Well…my uncle would host a huge ball for Dimitri, people would come all over to see the king of Fearghus and the future king, they’d talk, gossip you know the usual stuff.” Casually, I explain shrugging it off.

“And you?” Frowning, Claude furrows his brow.

“Me? Oh, I would either be on guard or present at the ball, depended on how dire the kingdom was at the time.” Calmly, I inform him.

“Well…what about presents?” Claude probes.

“What about them?” Perplexed, I furrow my brow.

“You got tons right? Being royalty and all that.” Claude assumes.

“Um…I guess? I mean most noble families would bestow presents on Dimitri but Felix’s family alongside Ingrid, Sylvain, even my uncle and Gustave would give me presents if that’s what you mean.” I clarify.

“The feasts there must be pleasant.” Optimistically, Claude offers.

“Not really I usually retire to bed by then.” I answer.

“What? You don’t even get to stay up!” Dramatically, he gapes making me smirk.

“Not really usually I would have a mission first thing tomorrow so there’d be no point besides the kingdom’s feasts aren’t as grand as yours I’m afraid.” I exclaim.

“You serious? I always dd wonder why you ate so little.” Claude wonders.

“I moved around a lot, didn’t really have a secure supply.” I glance to the side at the fact of the matter.

“I know what you mean…” Softly, Claude smiles.

“Sometimes the stench of food will make me want to vomit.” Honestly, I confess.

“That’s…is that what happened when…” Claude grimaces at the memory.

“Yeah…” I nod my head.

“Sorry.” Apologetic, he sighs.

“Not your fault you guys didn’t know. Another reason why I wanted to stay in the blue lions, they were used to it, they dealt with it I didn’t have to…” Sadly, I grimace at the truth of it.

“Explain yourself.” Claude gathers.

“Yeah…what about you?” Intrigued, I query.

“Me, eh you know normal birthdays actually considering your words you probably don’t, feasts beyond the eyes can see, wyvern flying, presents that sort of thing.” Lazily, he shrugs as my eyes widen at the wyvern remark.

“You remind me of my stpe mother you know.” Saddened, I sigh.

“Oh yeah?” He raises a brow.

“Sometimes she’d just stare out into nothingness like you.” Hurt, I whisper at the memory of it all.

“Why’d she do that?” Claude queries.

“I think…she knew the situation she was in and didn’t like it.” Struggling, I bow my head, wincing at it all.

“You think so?” Claude ponders.

“I think she felt trapped, caged sometimes I would catch her alone crying. She and my father never really spent much time together.” I remember grimacing at the memory.

“But their husband and wife.” Claude frowns.

“Yeah…I never understood it either, there never did what you would consider normal I guess…” Sheepishly, I shrug.

“What do you mean?” Claude furrows his brow.

“They didn’t do the hugging, the hand holding, that sort of thing.” Tensely, I shudder.

“Did they ever kiss?” Baffled, Claude gawks.

“Honestly, no.” I confirm.

“Hmm…that explains a bit about you considering your stance on affection…” Thoughtfully, Claude considers.

“Apologies I just…” I glance to the side rubbing my arm.

“It’s fine chill. You know speaking of kisses why not a birthday kiss?” Cheekily, Claude winks.

“You’re kidding.” Snickering, I shake my head at the thought.

“Oh, come it’ll be fun I’ll do it for you on your birthday. I’m going to make sure you have a proper feast like I would have then you will see the beauty of fears but man imagine Felix and your brother’s face at the sight.” Eagerly, he leans in, feeling his breath graze my features.

“Can’t all I’m imaging is you six feet under and surprisingly it isn’t me burying you.” Smirking, I point out.

“Oh, come on it would be interesting I bet you’re an interesting kisser.” Mischievously, he teases.

“And I bet Hilda would be happy to do it or maybe even the professor.” Smirking, I offer standing up from the windowsill.

“What are you implying their Princess?” Intrigued, he raises a brow.

“Oh, please I’ve seen the way you look at them.” Lightly, I slap his cheek.

“Jealous?” Teasingly, he wiggles his brow.

“Please, I’m a princess I have nothing to be jealous of…happy birthday Claude.” Softly, I smile draping my arm over his, steeling my nerves grimacing feeling my head scream at me. I wrap my arms around his, feeling his body freeze, his wide-eyed greens meeting my meek blue. Next thing I know, I feel his arms around my waist as I am placed in his lap, no words needing to be shed as he continues looking out at the window, feeling his grip tighten on me as my fingertips bored, combs through his brown roots my eyes widening when he leans into my touch, leaning into my chest slightly making me tense up but immediately ease from his surprisingly comforting touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked if I would do a mallory birthday chapter and...maybe? Not sure what do you guys see the others do for her birthday?


	77. I Got A Peeling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also here's Sylvain's birthday! What do you see happening for Mallory for her birthday? What sort of gifts do you see her liking or what do you see her doing for her day?

“Excuse me Mallory….” Blinking, I turn to the source of the voice, finding Petra approach me curiosity laced in her tone.

“Oh Petra.” Surprised, I acknowledge her as I turn to face her.

“I had done research and that tea falling on me does not seem to be a custom of Fódlan as you had mentioned…” She informs me making my eyes widen feeling a familiar seed of dread and guilt drop down upon me.

“Oh…that yes. That was embarrassing, I apologise for that…” Sheepishly, I smile apologetically at my rash actions.

“If you don’t mind me asking why did you pour tea down on me?” Intrigued, she enquires as I bow my head, hands on hips as I exhale, feeling guilty over my actions.

“It wasn’t meant to hit you, I had believed the tea to be poisoned.” I inform her making her eyes widen.

“Why would you think that?” Fascinated, she quirks her head to the side.

“Well…it came from a source that I did not trust. It was from Mercedes.” I reveal.

“Doesn’t that seem a bit silly? Did you have it tasted?” Warily, she furrows her brow as I release a small nervous chuckle at her sadly valid point, now that I’m thinking back on it now.

“Well…” Anxiously, I laugh glancing to the side, unable to look her in the eye.

“Seems like a waste of tea.” Petra voices out.

“You sound like Ferdinand now…” Tiredly, I sigh my brow furrowed.

“I do not mean to be offensive.” Petra tells me.

“No, no you’re not if anything I’m in the wrong here I just sometimes my paranoia gets the best of me.” I confess being honest.

“Para-newa?” Softly, I smile at her cute attempt at trying to pronounce the verb alien in his diction, internally snickering as I nod my head at her failed attempt.

“It’s…it means being alert, not trusting others…” Struggling, I try to describe the word, not sure how to word it.

“Oh! My people have a remedy for that!” Brightly, Petra smiles at me making me blink.

“Is that right?” I furrow my brow nervously laughing.

“Perhaps I can brew it for you, although it will take some time…” I offer.

“You know why I pour tea on you seems only fair I’ll drink this tea that you give me.” I reason shrugging sheepish.

“So you will?” Excitedly, she smiles.

“Sure.” I nod my head agreeing to it, I owe it to her, to make things right.

“Good this will be oh so much fun!” Happily, she exclaims as she leaves, heading off to make the tea as I leave, bowing my head, feeling nothing but dread etched into me at the idea.

“Don’t act all innocent beast!” Surprised, I perk up at the loud roar as I turn to find some nobodies swarming Marianne?

“We know what you are!”

“Oi, what’s going on here?” Annoyed, I furrow my brow. Easily, I grab one of the many rocks thrown at the familiar blueberry easily crushing it from my iron grip as I turn to glare icily at the group.

“Princess!” Startled, the two jumps back at the sight of me.

“M-Mallory!?” Scared, Marianne squeaks back.

“Why are you picking on her? She wouldn’t hurt a fly. Maybe drown one with her tears but still even then she’d pray to the goddess to ask for forgiveness!” Mockingly, I scoff at the thought.

“That’s just an act my lady, she’s a curse! She’s evil! She’s...!” He begins.

“I don’t care what she is. Harming someone is unforgivable, now get out of my sight and if I find or even hear of you lot harming her again you will be hearing from my blade do I make myself clear!?” Sternly, I command them making them squeak back terrified.

“Y-Yes mam…” Shakily, they nod and leave, fleeing as my ears hear the soft sound of footsteps as I turn to find a shaking Marianne attempting to flee.

“Marianne!” Sternly, I call out to her demanding to know why she is escaping.

“Y-Yes!” Apprehensively, she turns squeaking back like some mouse.

“Wait…were you about to run from me?” Insulted, I furrow my brow, am I that scary? I feel a familiar stinging pain in my chest which I easily brush it aside.

“I-I’m sorry I just…you were really scary!” Timidly, she squeaks back scared.

“Scary?” Pained, I glance to the side at her words.

“You can be a bit scary sometimes.” Shyly, she whimpers out.

“I know that but I have to be to scare guys like that off from hassling me maybe you should try that, you’re good with magic say you’ll curse them or something.” I offer.

“C-Curse them!? The goddess couldn’t forgive me!” Horrified, she refuses.

“And the goddess is okay with you getting harassed by some assholes? Tch, I don’t get how you can just stand there and let them have their way with you.” Scoffing, I shake my head at the thought.

“It’s what I deserve.” Weakly, she whimpers.

“You deserve!? Hahahaha! What could you have done to deserve being bullied!? No one is born to be bullied it’s the actions that makes the person.” Confidently, I tell her how it is.

“My…actions?” Perplexed, she furrows her brow.

“Yeah, I mean why do you think you deserve this?” Lost, I question her.

“My crest it…the crest of Maurice it brings misfortune to people hence why I am…” Solemnly, she answers.

“Oh. That’s stupid.” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“Excuse me!?” Frazzled, she gasps.

“Crests do have powers that I won’t deny but if it brings misfortune to people…I sort of want to see this.” Curious, I whisper intrigued, my blues shining stars at the thought.

“You want to see this!?” Baffled, she gawks at me.

“Yeah see if you’re right about this perhaps we can use this as an advantage in battle…” Amazed, I voice out.

“B-Battle!? H-Hold on!?” Scared, she steps back.

“OI Marianne! Marianne! If she thinks she can run away from me she can think again! I want to see someone slip on a ban-AAAH!!!” Insulted, I call out chasing after her only to release a small squeak of shock as I feel something slimy underneath me, making me squeal as my body is tossed back. I fall to the floor, groaning at the pain glaring at the cause of all this, a bright yellow peel greeting me.

Finally, class concludes as everyone begins to file out, my ears perking up at a few questions spread amongst the place, but I simply dismiss idle gossip, trying to focus on my notes.

“Hey Mallory…” Humming, I raise a brow as Hilda approaches me just as I am about to check over my notes.

“What is it Hilda?” Curious, I arch a brow at her.

“I bet you got loads of garlands!” Eagerly, she assumes.

“Why would I?” Perplexed, I raise a brow at the accusation.

“Oh, come on you’re the princess of Fearghus you must have a following.” Smiling, she tells me.

“Not that I recall and not really.” Frowning, I furrow my brow, I’m not my brother. I don’t really have the princely air my brother’s fans swoon for.

“No? Not even one.” Baffled, she gawks making my eye twitch.

“I wouldn’t even want them,” Aloofly, I sigh.

“That’s what they all say don’t worry I’ll…” Cheekily, she winks confusing me.

“No, I mean I wouldn’t know what to do with them besides their poisonous or I think.” Thoughtfully, I hum recalling the lesson he taught me.

“Poisonous?” Surprised, Hilda gawks.

“Eh something Hubert said when we were kids.” Lazily, I dismiss.

“Hubert wait you grew up with him?!” Stunned, Hilda asks.

“Not necessarily, my uncle often visited the empire, I would often bump into him.” Casually, I shrug.

“So that means you know Edelgard…” Hilda gathers.

“To an extent.” I answer.

“Look at you with all these alliances, someone’s got friends in high places.” Cheekily, Claude drapes his arm over my shoulder.

“I really don’t.” Coolly, I shrug him off only then for my eyes to widen, my body jolting up when the doors slam open.

“Princess! I have come to save you!” Proudly, Sylvain proclaims to the high heavens making me groan, faceplanting at the moron, it’s only one day a year come on Mallory be nice, I tell myself internally screaming at the dummy, making this thing bigger than it needs to be.

“Oh Sylvain happy birthday.” The professor passes him over a bouquet.

“Thanks professor now if you will excuse me I am here to take the princess!” Dramatically, he turns to smirk snickering at my sharp glare.

“Come on.” Amused, I shake my head at the idiot standing up, packing up my things earning a few eyes.

“What’s going on?” Gawking, Lorenz demands.

“Sylvain’s taking me up to town.” I reveal to him.

“You’re going to one of those things! Mallory he’s…!” Stunned, Hilda attempts to warn me.

“Not to mention I have asked you a number of times and yet you expect this swine!” Offended, Lorenz scowls.

“Hey, this swine has class unlike you snob.” Huffing, Sylvain scowls at Lorenz.

“Oh, trust me I know sort of makes it all the more fun in accepting.” Humming, I point out thoughtfully.

“You’re sadistic.” Hilda frowns.

“Eh. It’s his birthday.” Lazily, I shrug.

“Wait that’s the reason you agreed.” Hilda gathers.

“Why else would I? Well maybe for some short cake…” Honestly, I confess.

“My charm.” Smoothly, Sylvain winks making me snicker.

“Oh, sweetie you keep telling yourself that.” Smirking, I lean in lightly slapping his cheek as I brush pass him.

“You know professor you could join us, these flowers are beautiful after all I must thank you.” Eagerly, Sylvain invites.

“Oh no you don’t. I am not having Seteth nag me in the ear for a staff member being absent.” Swiftly, I snatch the back of Sylvain’s ear making him whine as I drag him away from the professor.

“Mallory are you…are you sure about this?” Worried, Marianne stutters out.

“It’s fine. I know Sylvain he won’t hurt me besides with me going it can at least stop his flirting for a bit.” I shrug.

“You’re taking one for the team Mallory.” Amazed, Hilda winks.

“Am I? Come on birthday boy, let’s get going.” Tiredly, I sigh at the idiot still continuing the one-sided fighting of flirting with a oblivious professor.

“Your carriage awaits my queen…” He bows making me roll my eyes as we make our way out to town.

“What’s with you?” Curious, I raise a brow at him as we sit down in the town tea bar thing, me munching on cake him glumly staring down at his tea, he hasn’t even tried to flirt with the waitress.

“Nothing just am I that much of a nuisance?” Meekly, he asks me making my eyes soften.

“Well not to me.” Optimistically, I offer sighing remembering what the others have said about Sylvain. It’s sad if they saw the real Sylvain, the one I hang out with, the one I grew up with they’d see him as more than that.

“But Ingrid and Dimitri always complain.” He huffs slumping in his seat.

“Yeah well they are empathetic to the girls you chase.” Fairly, I point out.

“And you?” Sylvain probes.

“Sylvain I literally laugh at them.” Deadpanned, I remind him.

“True…but am I that bad?” Concerned, he whispers.

“Of course, not it adds to your charm. Look underneath that layer of womazing is a genuinely nice guy and if those guys choose to stay, they’ll be unveiled to how much of a amazing guy you are. Question is will they discover this side of you or not? It’s a test almost.” Sighing, I attempt to explain.

“You’re too good for me.” He groans.

“I don’t know about that. I think it’s the other way around.” Easily, I argue.

“What do you mean?” Intrigued, he raises a brow.

“You put up with me, with my…difficulties.” Strained, I grimace glancing to the side as his features soften.

“Hey they make you the quirky girl I enjoy besides you’ve always been quirky.” Confidently, he assures me making me smile softly.

“This coming from the granny lover.” Teasingly, I point out.

“Stooop I was a kid.” Whining, he groans at the memory.

“It was hilarious still happy birthday Sylvain.” Fondly, I smile as he smiles weakly back.

“Thanks Mal…” Touched, he nods his head as we head back, continuing to celebrate the rest of Sylvain’s birthday back at the monastery. By celebrate, me being the amazing wing woman I am and watching his failed endeavours, interfering if things get worse as a birthday present for the birthday boy.


	78. Mothers

“Hmm Professor? Oh apologies didn’t know you were…” Surprised, I raise a brow when finding the professor standing before a grave of some kind, gently placing down some flower, noting how well cared for the grave is.

“It’s fine.” She tells me turning to me.

“Whose is it?” Curious, I raise a brow at the grave.

“My mother.” She informs me making my eyes widen.

“You mean…” I trail off, feeling a sudden tightness in my chest, looking apologetic, I just disturbed her visit to her mother, oh boy…if uncle Corvus was here he’d be having a field day.

“Yes, my father showed me the grave a few months back after Abyss I had thought to visit her.” Sadly, Byleth informs me.

“I see…how are you feeling about that?” Uncertain, I question her not quite sure what to say, a part of me telling me to leave but finding my feet having sunken to the ground.

“I am…fine. I suppose. I don’t really quite know how to feel.” Honestly, she confesses to me.

“You’re not the only one.” Strained, I smile, finding an odd sense of humour from her remark, relating to her strangely enough.

“Dimitri told me, you don’t really know your mother, I suppose we have something in common after all.” Optimistically, Byleth offers making me flinch, grimacing at the thought of her.

“I suppose so. If there’s any comfort from what I got from Aelfric. Your mother seemed to be a kind person for so many to speak of her in such a light it must be nice…” Tightly, I tell her, scratching my neck at the thought of this uncomfortable topic.

“What do you mean?” Fascinated, she raises a brow making me sigh sadly.

“I know often people look at those who have passed on in a better light but the statements Aelfric made seemed genuine, his voice didn’t wave unless he got emotional so if it’s any comfort you can take his statement as truth.” Easily, I answer recalling my uncle having taught me the lesson of liars, to check the inflation of their voices to their body language, any nervous twitches and such.

“Thank you but what do you mean by it must be nice?” Grateful, she smiles gently only then to quirk her head to the side as I feel my blood turn ice cold, feeling my heart drop at the question.

“Apologies I seem to be making this about me.” Guilty, I bow my head, I have intruded enough to inform her, to vent out my frustration while she clearly wants some alone time is horrible.

“No please go on.” She encourages me confusing me.

“Are you sure?” Insecure, I furrow my brow at her simple nod.

“I would be grateful to hear from you, I know you are rather guarded when it comes to your familiar side particularly on your mother’s side…” She hints making me grimace closing my eyes at the thought of her.

“…You’re not wrong, I…apologies for the way I spoke back at Abyss my snarky comments may have come out as disrespecting your mother but I assure you I hadn’t mean to disrespect her.” Earnestly, I attempt to explain to her, it’s how I cope with my frustration venting them out through snide remarks or something, I don’t know why I have to be like this I just am.

“Mallory…” Fondly, Byleth calls out to me snapping me out of my thoughts, feeling my nail anxiously swipe across my neck, unaware of the faint crimson sheen to my nail.

“Hm?” I snap out of my thoughts when seeing her sly smirk.

“You’re changing topic please; I won’t tell, nor will I judge as a teacher it is my duty to keep you all safe physically as well as mentally.” She points out softly making my eyes soften, glancing to the side, shakily exhaling crossing my arms over my chest.

“Professor you were a mercenary before all this correct with your father…” Calmly, I begin, my voice trembling.

“Indeed.” She confirms.

“Tell me had you on your travels heard of the Corvan tribe.” I gather as I note her flinch at the name.

“I had, we…my father and I made sure we never got in their path if they were even an inch near where we were. My father made absolute sure we wouldn’t cross paths with them. We even had to refuse many jobs asking us to do such tasks due to them being in the area, some had asked us to try to take back some land they were currently camped in but we never did.” Grimly, she reports to me making my eyes slam shut at the sad truth of it all.

“How come?” I wonder.

“My father taught me at a young age to pick my battles and the Corvan was not a clan to take lightly not at all. They are a fierce, proud and terrifying clan, I never met them but the tales I had heard from those that were spared by their leader…it…I would find myself I believe to be unnerved by them.” Bluntly, she answers as my eyes widen from her words, even the professor was unnerved by her, the professor who barely shows any form of emotion…

“They…they’re really that terrifying huh…” Shakily, my voice quivers at the thought bowing my head, feeling a watery layer in my eyes as stubbornly, I slam my eyes shut, feeling my body shudder at the thought.

“A bunch of cold bloodied killers, that’s what people often thought them as.” Strictly, Byleth answer.

“I see…and the leader?” Meekly, I whisper my tone trembling.

“The leader is the most notorious, people think of her as nothing more than a monster. They say her only concept of mercy is that of death, she spares only those who will forewarn others not to mess with her, they say her power is that of the immaculate one or the goddess, hence the title of goddess of death.” Gravely, Byleth reveals to me making me bow my head going limp almost.

“That…sounds like her.” Emptily, I chuckle, a sad smile on my lips.

“Why do you ask such things?” She probes me making me exhale shakily once more.

“N-Nothing...” Grimly, I state the fact looking into her, my teary blues meeting her stunned pair of blue.

“Mallory…I didn’t…” Byleth begins only to trial off when seeing me simply raise my hand.

“Hey Mal…” Tiredly, I sigh closing my eyes as my frowning blues meet a familiar pair of jades. I turn my head leaning against the pillar of the academy hallway towards Claude, joining my side, leaning against the pillar as we watch everyone go by in their daily lives.

“What is it Claude?” I decide to amuse Claude turning to face him.

“You okay?” Gently, he questions me making my eyes widen.

“What do you mean?” Confused, I furrow my brow noting his low voice and gentle features showing concern.

“I mean the whole abyss thing what that Hapi girl and Yuri said about don’t let it get to you.” Softly, he tells me making my eyes widen.

“Claude…” Delicately, I whisper.

“I mean it.” He tells me making me smile softly when seeing his stern features.

“I know I appreciate your concerns it’s fine.” Calmly, I assure Claude.

“You know I never would've guessed the teach would be a descendant of the King of Liberation. I mean that story about a Relic that could cut a mountain in half? That Relic was the Sword of the Creator! The very same used by Nemesis, the King of Liberation.” Claude gossips to me noting the gleam in his eager eyes.

“We don’t know enough yet to make such a proclamation.” Fairly, I point out

“Oh, don’t come Mal. The Sword of the Creator could only be wielded by Nemesis. If the teach can use it too, that can only mean the teach has that bloodline's Crest.” Excitedly, Claude gushes bringing a small shy smirk to my lips, finding his childish glee amusing.

“Oh boy…” Sighing, I shake my head.

“What?” He raises a brow at me.

“You have that gleam in your eye, you’re going to ask the professor.” I catch on only to see him huff.

“I tried…” Dramatically, he swoons making me glare playfully as he uses his tall height to lean his full weight on me making me squeak back earning a chuckle from him.

“Oh, so that’s why you were pouting.” I gather playfully poking his cheek as I easily catch him in my arms.

“Me? Pouting? Nonsense.” Animatedly, he gapes making me roll my eyes.

“Me brooding? Never.” Easily, I counter making him beam brightly.

“Touché Mallory, touché…Speaking of Professor Hanneman has been looking for you. He probably wants to examine your Crest with those crazy instruments of his. Actually...sounds amusing. Maybe I'll tag along.” Cheekily, he offers pinching my cheek making me glare playfully at him while he smirks back at me, leaning back, clearly enjoying being the princess in this stance of ours.

“Yeah no.” Bluntly, I deadpan dropping him to the floor.

“Oh, come on it’ll be fun. I want to know what’s under that glove!” He argues standing up, raising my gloved hand.

“And I want to know what’s under that mask.” Smirking, I remove my hand from his sliding it up to pinch his chin as his stunned green meet my mischievous blue, the pair of us staring smirking up at one another, enjoying this little game of ours.

“I hate you sometimes you know that…” Sighing, he puts his hands up in surrender the pair of us smirking, his jade greens never leaving my blue.

“The feeling is mutual Riegan.” Boldly, I place my palm on his cheek lightly slapping his cheek making him chuckle.

“If it isn't my little Claude! What has you so worked up?” Surprised, we both jolt up at the voice me breaking away from the woman strutting over to us.

“Judith?! What are you doing here?” Startled, Claude blinks taken aback by her.

“That's Lady Judith to you, boy. Now who’s this fine little lady? A girlfriend of yours?” Teasingly, Judith leans over, hands on her hips winking at us.

“What?! She’s…” Quickly, Claude cuts in.

“She can introduce herself. The name’s Mallory Blaidydd a pleasure to meet you lady Judith.” Calmly, I place my hand on his arm, gently placing his hands down, calming him down as I step forward.

“What manners! I’m surprised someone like you could handle Claude’s.” Impressed, Judith places her hand on her hip, smirking at me.

“Lack of manners it is a trial within itself…” Tutting, I shake my head making Judith chuckle as we shake hands.

“I’m not that bad.” Huffing, Claude argues.

“You ate a piece of meat bare handed. It didn’t even have a bone attached to it.” Scowling, I remind him.

“That was just once…” Shyly, he glances to the side.

“That was more than once, or shall we bring Lorenz into this?” I offer making Claude’s jade hues widen alarmed at the thought.

“Please don’t…” Feebly, he begs.

“Hah! I like her, good to see someone keeping Claude in line!” Smirking, Judith smiles at me.

“Someone has to…” I shrug.

“I’m right here you know.” Annoyed, Claude whines.

“And I told you, until you're in charge, I expect you to address me with all due respect. Anyway, I'm here to retrieve you. Duke Riegan's condition has taken a turn for the worse.” Sternly, Judith reminds him.

“Are you saying the old man's on his death bed?” Worried, Claude furrows his brow, my eyes softening at the thought.

“No, it's not that bad. But in the state, he's in, he won't be able to participate in the next roundtable conference. He wants you to go in his stead. I volunteered to play the messenger.” Judith tells us.

“Well, thanks for that. Oh, Mallory this is Judith. Also known as the Hero of House Daphnel.” Claude introduces me to Judith.

“Wait a second Blaidydd are you…?” Stunned, Judith gasps taken aback.

“I’m the princess of Fearghus yes.” I confirm.

“Look at you making alliances, you picked a good one at that…” Mischievously, Judith winks slyly at Claude.

“I’m not trying to make alliances we just get along I mean sure it’s useful that the future heir of the Alliance gets along well with the sister of the future king of…” Claude begins, ranting, trailing off making me sigh.

“Careful Claude your tactician side is showing.” Lightly, I punch his shoulder.

“Urgh…see what I deal with…” Claude leans against me once more, draping his arms around me making me roll my eyes at the dummy.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with him.” Judith apologies making me snicker.

“It is a curse.” Jokingly, I place my hand on my chest.

“As well as a blessing. If her nickname didn't give it away, you should know that Judith...er, Lady Judith is the leader of the famous House Daphnel of the Leicester Alliance. She used to be a big deal at the roundtable conferences, but it seems of late she's been reduced to a mere…” Claude smirks at me.

“You had better shut that mouth before I put my boot in it, you tactless nuisance! Now come on. Let's get going. Sorry, Mallory but I need to borrow the boy for a bit.” Judith tells me.

“Take him please…” Pleadingly, I beg lightly pushing him forward.

“You’ll miss me.” Claude argues.

“You keep telling yourself that.” Snickering, I push him forward as he simply smirks leaning back once more making me scowl at the ass. I struggle but in the end mange to push him forward towards the amused Judith.

“I suppose we'll have to finish our chat later. Maybe we can meet at Hammenan’s…” Eagerly, he asks.

“Bold of you to assume I will be heading there if you had forgotten I am heading out today.” I remind him.

“Oh, well don't you worry. I'll be back in time to welcome you back from your mission.” He winks at me placing his hand on my chin, cradling my face making me scoff.

“Please don’t…” Cheekily, I grin pushing him back only making him chuckle.

“All right, Judith. Let's get going.” He smirks and leaves.

“It's Lady... Ah, I suppose you are the active leader for the time being. Fair enough, boy. Fair enough…” Smirking, Claude smirks as he leaves alongside Judith making me sigh shaking my head as I leave, heading to the mission.

“This is boring. Mind if I sleep?” Obnoxiously, Hapi calls out to Yuri as they both lay out in the wilderness, looking up at the night sky above them both.

“You know I don't care. Night watch or not, it's still just for training purposes. Though, you'd likely get in trouble if someone sees you catching z's.” Yuri dismisses her.

“You wouldn't wake me if someone was here? Fine then, I won't sleep.” Huffing, Hapi frowns.

“Your call.” Lazily, Yuri shrugs.

“...”

“...”

“You're being so quiet, Yuri-bird. Say something.” Uncomfortable, Hapi orders.

“I don't always fill the void with my voice, you know. Sometimes it's pleasant to just enjoy the quiet and stargaze.” Wistfully, Yuri advises her.

“No, thanks. Stargazing is a waste of time. The stars don't even stay put all year, those jerks.” Haughty, Hapi grumbles.

“See that one? That star is home to the goddess... Yeah! Watching over us from afar.” Smiling, Yuri points out.

“...” Tired, Hapi glances to the side.

“That's called the Blue Sea Star, but it doesn't look blue... at all, really. Wait, no. Hang on. Maybe it wasn't that one. But that big one over there–that's it... isn't it?” Uncertain, Yuri frowns.

“You don't know the first thing about stars, do you? No one ever taught you?” Bluntly, Hapi scowls.

“Never, no.” Yuri confirms.

“Well, the Blue Sea Star is really big. It stands out. Sometimes you can't see it at all, but other times it's the brightest thing in the sky.” Hapi informs him.

“Interesting! So then, which star was I pointing out just now?” Curious, Yuri enquires.

“You might have to point it out again. Which constellation were you pointing at?” Thoughtfully, Hapi queries.

“Let's see... It looks a bit like a cat... No, no, that's not right. Maybe more like a fish? Or a... fishing rod!” Earnestly, Yuri describes.

“Hm-hm!” Hapi scowls.

“What? I'm serious! See, those stars there are forming a shape that looks very much like a fishing rod.” Irritated, Yuri insists.

“OK, sorry, but that looks nothing like a fishing rod. Or a cat. I'm surprised you know so little about stars. I thought you knew everything.” Hapi jokes.

“Who do you think I am–the goddess herself? There is plenty I don't know. But I'm always aiming to learn more. I'm uncomfortable not... knowing things. So come on then, Hapi. Teach me about the stars.” Eager, Yuri orders her.

“That'll be a pain for both of us.” Whining, Hapi groans.

“As painful as sitting here idling? It's not like you're going to sleep at this point. Clearly you know quite a bit about them–teach me.” Yuri insists.

“Fine, fine. Look up there, to the north. Your other north. See that star? That's called the King's Right Hand.” Defeated, Hapi sighs giving in to her bosses’ orders and teaching him of the starry sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know not many people like Mallory but what do you think of her mother? What do you think she's like? Would love to know your thoughts and ideas!


	79. Bothersome Brother

“Uncle Rodrigue are you all right now? Apologies if I brought back bad memories.” Guilty, Dimitri sighs sadly, shaking his head as he approaches his uncle.

“No, you didn’t it’s alright my prince, my fault is my own. If you have any more questions you wish to ask, I would be glad to.” Calmly, Rodrigue assures him.

"Well…you speak so negatively of the tribe I was wondering how did you and uncle Corv become friends?” Fascinated, Dimitri queries.

“Ah now that is a tale.” Fondly, a small smile crosses Rodrigue’s lip.

“What do you mean?” Dimitri wonders.

“Your uncle if you hadn’t noticed tends to love bending the rules or messing with people. He knew of my distaste towards him and offered bothered me, offering me to hang out with him whether it be womazing or drinking. I would always disagree he would even prank me.” Rodrigue recalls shaking his head at the memory.

“Is that right?” Dimitri exclaims.

“Yes, eventually one thing led to another and after some drinks. We started a friendship of sorts after that night, I would notice he would approach me more often if he struggled especially concerning maths and if he was training, I would approach to watch him train with Lambert. I suppose Lambert was the main reason for it though…he often guilt tripped me into giving Corvan a chance. Lambert and Corv got along well due to training and such. I do remember sometimes Corv coming over drunk and I would often have to tend to him or help make a spell to deal with his hangover the next day.” Rodrigue informs him.

“So, you were friends…” Dimitri gathers.

“Yes, even now, when I do lecture him Dimitri I do it out of care, he is quite…destructive sometimes so I do worry over him. He’s like a brother to me you see.” Honestly, Rodrigue confesses.

“I see I believe I have come to an understanding, I’m glad…thank you Rodrigue.” Grateful, Dimitri bows his head.

“Anytime…” Softly, Rodrigue smiles watching on as Dimitri leaves him.

“Heh so Yuri is what people are calling you now, a farmer heh, I thought you would have gone with something more edgier…” Amused, Corvus chuckles shaking his head at the sight of Yuri as he swaggers into abyss Yuri’s purples narrowing.

“Seems you remember me, shame she doesn’t.” Tutting, Yuri clicks his tongue.

“You mean Mallory I’m guessing.” Corvus gathers.

“Oh, look at you being so sharp.” Dryly, Yuri remarks. 

“Kid that girl barely knew if you were a boy or girl, I don’t blame her, the makeup doesn’t help.” Fairly, Corvus argues taking a swig out of his flask.

“This makeup makes me fabulous you’re just jealous.” Easily, Yuri deflects.

“Oh sweetie, I don’t need makeup for my natural looks. Now then mind telling me why you want her to remember you?” Warily, Corvus’ eyes narrow at Yuri.

“Why? What’s the harm in a familiar face?” Innocently, Yuri flutters his eyelashes only to falter from Corvus’s deadpanned look.

“Things change, that girl has been through a lot.” Warily, Corvus’ eyes narrow.

“Then a familiar face may bring back that bright eyes girl.” Optimistically, Yuri offers.

“And it might bring back memories that may make her worse.” Scowling, Corvus disputes.

“Ooh look at you being so protective.” Teasingly, Yuri winks.

“She’s family and as much as you want to be part of this family it isngt to work.” Snidely, Corvus hints.

“And you know this?” Sceptical, Yuri’s purple narrow.

“I know enough to know my niece needs times, too much of a rush could damage her even more.” Sternly, Corvus states the fact.

“Then what are you saying?” Yuri demands from him.

“If you want her to know…get to know her slowly with time.” Corvus advises Yuri his eyes widening from the pleading look in Corvus’ gentle ruby reds, going silently as Corvus leaves passing by a certain professor. Easily, Byleth passes him her eyes narrowing when noting his linger ruby reds on a certain aspect of her only to flinch back, releasing a small noise of shock by the blade impaled into the wall.

“I was only looking at that strange pendant of yours!” Whining, Corvus calls out flinching back from her harsh glare as he huffs, turning his heel to her.

“If you were a boy it’d be an entirely different matter.” Grumpily, Corvus huffs under his breath, taking another hefty gulp of his flask and leaving.

“Miklan? I know that guy. In northern Faerghus, he's pretty well-known...and not in a good way. The guy does what he pleases, attacking towns in Margrave Gautier's territory relentlessly. Stealing food and even abducting women. I may be the leader of a bunch of thugs, too, but I'm nothing like that slime bag…” Frowning, Yuri confesses to Byleth once she informs them of their latest mission.

“You worry people might compare you?” Attentive, Byleth furrows her brow at him.

“Eh, a bit. I've got folks who follow my lead. But the similarities end there. A Hero's Relic can turn a slime bag like Miklan into a knight. I know you've got one of those shinies yourself, but don't go doing anything reckless.” Yuri confesses as Byleth nods her head and leaves him.

“You're a busy one, aren't ya? Always on the road. Being a professor seems like a tough gig. Back when I was first enrolled here, we rarely travelled. The Battle of the Eagle and Lion was about it. This really stirs up the old memories. When I took part, my house lost. May have been my fault. It's hard to believe, but I was pretty rash back then. Hey... Think I can join in again this year? Bet you could pull some strings and make it happen, yeah?” Smirking, Balthus greets Byleth listening to his words.

“Nice sword, Chatterbox. I like how it lights up. That's a neat trick. But, now that you have it, the church is gonna want to use your power for their own ends. Are you gonna let that happen?” Curious, Hapi wonders.

“No.” Byleth answers.

“Good. Glad to hear it. You gotta think for yourself. You're too good to become one of their stooges.” Hapi smirks as Byleth nods leaving the cindered shadow, heading with the blue lions to deal with this month’s mission.

“It should be in our sights soon, Professor. The abandoned tower those thieves are using as a base... Conand Tower…” Dimitri informs Byleth as we stand before the bandit’s base, my brow furrowed.

“This area was the site of a massive battle several hundred years ago. That's when invasions from the north were at their peak. Back then, this tower was built for both surveillance and defence. It will be difficult to seize it.” Gilbert reports to us.

“You're very well informed, Gilbert. Please, tell us more.” Smirking, my brother places his hands on his hip.

“Well, I... Ah. You're joking.” Gilbert gathers.

“Brother be nice you know how Gilbert is with people.” Cheekily, I place my hand on my hip.

“Like you can talk.” Gilbert huffs making me smirk.

“Hey I’m getting better…I think?” Uncertain, I shrug looking towards my brother and uncle.

“I don’t know about this you still seem like the same stroppy brat I had to deal with.” Teasingly, my uncle messes up with my long locks, ruffling them as I glare playfully at him.

“Oh, shove off…” Huffing, I playfully push my snickering uncle.

“Agreed you have. Professor. Did you see the local villages? They were in rough shape, no doubt because of the thief attacks. They're not going to make it through the winter in that condition. If the thieves had taken up pillaging in order to survive, that would be deplorable...but understandable. But this... This is something else entirely. It looks as though they destroyed those villages purely for pleasure. No matter what their reasons may be, that sort of behaviour cannot be allowed. Ever.” Dimitri explains to the professor as both my uncle and I grimace, glancing at one another from my brother’s explanation to Byleth.

“Don't bother losing your head over those lowlifes, Your Highness. It's wasted effort.” Coldly, Sylvain snaps making both my uncle and I flinch from his words.

“Sylvain... The thieves' leader...the one who stole the Relic. Word has it he's your older brother. I know he's been disowned, but...” Gently, Dimitri begins making me frown, sighing tiredly at my brother.

“He is no longer a member of House Gautier...or my brother. He's nothing more than a common thief.” Strictly, Sylvian states.

“Are you sure about that? It would be understandable to find this situation...well, regrettable, to say the least.” Tenderly, Dimitri offers.

“Regrets? Heh, you must be joking. You know we're far past the point of regret. And it always falls on the younger brother to clean up the mistakes of their elders, doesn't it?” Curtly, Sylvain walks away making me sigh shaking my head at Sylvain.

“I do not understand Sylvain surely he should be a little bit sad I mean I know his brother hadn’t treated him kindly in the past but…” Baffled, my brother confesses to me as we watch him go on ahead, my brother and I side by side despite the heavy rainfall above us, striking down at us while others choose to complain my brother and I simply converse adjusted to such crummy terrain.

“Dimitri…sometimes people find it better when given this position to think morel logically it helps cope with it all.” Sadly, I attempt to explain to him.

“I…see. Tell me have you ever considered to do the same as Miklan?” Lowly, my brother whispers to me making my eyes widen.

“Goodness no. I was fortunate not to be disowned.” Surprised, I raise a brow at the question, I was the same with Miklan, but I was never bitter, I could never be not with how kind Dimitri was too me. Perhaps a part of did feel a tad bit of resentment but then I grew out of it and moved on. I realize what was important in life more than these petty feelings of resentment and that was Faerghus, my brother, the kingdom.

I owed them a heavy debt I still do if I hadn’t been grateful for the home, for the family I was given, for the situation I was bestowed I would have ended up like Miklan, a bitter resentful child, I just…I couldn’t do that, I am forever grateful to Dimitri to my family.

“Sister I…I wouldn’t know what I’d do if you and I were in this situation…” Timidly, Dimitri questions me making me sigh closing my eyes at the question.

“You would cut me down.” Seriously, I state the fact.

“What?” Baffled, my brother blinks taken aback by my curt answer.

“You would have to for the good of the kingdom.” Simply, I state the fact if the royal families most valuable treasure was stolen it is up to Dimitri as the heir to reclaim it at any cost, even at the cost of another relative such as we are doing now.

“But you’re my sister…” Pained, my brother whispers.

“And the kingdom comes first brother,” Seriously, I state the fact placing my hand on his shoulder as he glances to the side pained and conflicted at the sad truth of it all.

“Alright you two enough with the doom and gloom come on we have a mission to focus on.” Surprised, we both jolt up from our uncle’s arms draped over us making us both turn to look into his frowning ruby reds.

“Uncle Corvus is right we mustn’t falter now.” Determined, Dimitri declares.

“Are you drinking?” Warily, my eyes narrow, my nose crinkling at the stench of his mouth.

“I’m on a mission.” Abruptly, he removes himself from us.

“When has that ever stopped you?” I argue making him still in his steps.

“A fair point. Now come along…” He gives in.

“Your uncle is infuriating.” Felix walks up to me scowling, his ruby red twitching.

“I find him a rather smart man when he wants to be.” Hopefully, my brother smiles a strained one especially when watching our uncle vomit and trip into a bush, Gilbert sighing, helping steady him as I note Anne eyeing the knight.

“I wasn’t talking to you boar.” Rudely, Felix snaps at him bringing me back to the two.

“Felix stop, look my, our uncle is…something else.” Tiredly, I place my hand on his chest stopping him.

“Is he always like this though?” Gently, Byleth questions watching worriedly.

“Do we have to answer that?” My brother sighs.

“I rather not.” Bluntly, I answer.

“This rain threatens a coming storm. We must hurry and begin our war council before the heavens let loose…” Dimitri states the fact to Byleth nodding her head as we continue on our way.

“The enemy is close by. We're almost to the top floor…” Gilbert reports to us.

“We can take ‘em.” My uncle tells us taking another sip out of his flask.

“They are merely thieves, but they have a Hero's Relic. Do not drop your guard.” Dimitri tells us as Byleth pairs me up with Felix, the pair of us nodding at one another.

“Don't hold back for my sake. My brother is going to pay for everything he's done.” Sylvain states as we make our way through the groups of soldiers until coming to the top where we find Miklan, wilding the spear.

“You…you always got in my way…” Heaving, Miklan sneers at me as we all strike at him.

“Sylvain deserves a better brother than you.” I glower taking out my spear narrowly missing his small swipe, kneeling down avoiding his hit.

“You would never understand.” He raises his foot slamming it down on me only for my uncle to arrive kicking him back as my brother dives in, pulling me back.

“I know more than you think!” Angrily, I snap swiping at him just as Sylvain charges into the fray.

“Why have you come, you Crest-bearing fool?!” Bitterly, Miklan greets his brother.

“I'm here for the Lance of Ruin, Miklan. Hand it over. I don't want to humiliate you, but I will.” Sternly, Sylvain states the fact to him.

“Hmph! Hurry up and die already. If not for you... If it hadn't been for you...” Seething, Miklan sneers.

“Shut up! I'm so tired of hearing that. You've always blamed me for something that isn't my fault.” Fed up, Sylvain snaps at him, striking the killing blow as Miklan cries out, falling flat to the ground.

“Not bad for your kind... A bunch of spoiled rotten children.” Angrily, Miklan snarls as he wields the lance proudly, only then for his ruby reds to widen when the Lance of Ruin's Crest Stone begins to glow with a ruby red light. Suddenly, a black and red substance emerges from the stone. Scared, Miklan cries out and looks down to see the substance beginning to encircle his arm.

“What the hell?!” Desperate, Miklan tries to push the substance away, but it quickly consumes his arms and body. He screams and struggles as the rest of the bandits watch on helpless as he tries to wipe the substance off as it dangles down like flesh like maggots feasting upon his arm, dangling down like skin degrading dripping down.

Hungrily, the Crest Stone pulses as the substance consumes Miklan, even entering into his body through his eyes.

“Damn! Look at that... I'm outta here!”

“Hold on!”

Terrified, the bandits run away leaving their leader who is now completely engulfed in the black and red substance. Miklan's body grows and the substance is cast aside to reveal a Black Beast. One of the bandits falls backwards and watches in horror as the beast advances.

“No!” Scared, one of the bandits cries out as the Black Beast grabs the bandit and kills him. He throws the dead body aside and rampages towards the screen, roaring.

“Graaaargh!” He raises up to his full height and howls.

“What the–Miklan?! Is that you?!” Gawking, Sylvain gapes at the sight of the monster.

“Sylvain I’m so sorry…” Disgusted, I grimace at the sight of the cruel creature.

“So, this is the power of a Hero's Relic. To create such a sinister beast... It has gone too far. I fear all we can do now is put an end to it…” Dimitri shakes his head.

“It would put him out of his misery.” I nod my head in agreement, my grip tightening on my spear.

“What is that? It's like watching a bad dream come to life.” Shaken, Sylvain whispers as we all nod and charge at the creature until…

“It's over... Let's retrieve the lance and leave this place.” Dimitri announces as we all nod.

“Miklan...my brother...” Pained, Sylvain whispers his voice cracking.

“Sylvain…” Gently, I place my hand on his shoulder as his teary reds meet my blue as he sniffles bowing his head into my neck as I rub his back, all of us heading back to the church…

“Is your meeting over, Professor?” Patiently, Dimitri questions the professor after returning back to Rhea, once handing over the lance.

“You look troubled.” Bluntly, Byleth points out.

“I was just thinking about something. Professor... The possession of Relics and Crests has been highly valued in Faerghus since ancient times. It's far from uncommon for someone to lose their ability to lead their house because they don't bear a Crest. Just like Miklan. It happened to my uncle as well. The eldest child of the king, and yet he never ascended to the throne. All families whose bloodlines carry Crests of the 10 Elites are much the same. But House Gautier takes it a step further, and absolutely requires an heir who possesses a Crest.” Honestly, Dimitri confesses to the profess taking a seat on the professor’s desk as she calmly listens.

“Why House Gautier in particular?” Byleth queries.

“To that house, the power of Crests is a necessity, not a luxury. House Gautier holds the most northern territory in the Kingdom, and they have fought with the people to the north for many years. The head of that house is responsible for protecting that territory from fearsome invaders, whom they keep at bay with the power of Crests and Relics. In exchange for that responsibility, they are granted special privileges within the Kingdom.” Dimitri explains to her.

“Strength is strength, with or without a Crest.” Sternly, Byleth disputes as passionately, Dimitri nods his head.

“I believe the same. Ability cannot be measured by the possession of a Crest alone as you have seen with Mallory. I believe that Margrave Gautier was wrong to disinherit Miklan because he did not bear a Crest. Still, there is always a reason for why such customs stand the test of time. Imagine what this world would be like if no one placed any stock in Crests... Bloodlines that carry Crests would dwindle. The metaphorical blade used to oppose threats would eventually rest. This same argument has been made time and time again across the years. Both sides are at once right and wrong.” Earnestly, Dimitri elaborates.

“What do you believe, Dimitri?” Byleth enquiries.

“I believe those with Crests and those without should acknowledge the others' strengths and learn to respect each other based on personal merits. And that doesn't apply only to Crests. The same holds true for lineage, race, faith, ideologies... If we could just accept each other and make mutual concessions, one step at a time... Perhaps... Who knows if that's even possible? Everyone has something that is unacceptable within them. I certainly do, and I'd wager you do as well. I wonder which is best, Professor... To cut away that which is unacceptable, or to find a way to accept it anyway...” Dimitri shakes his head earnestly explaining as Byleth nods her head, a part of her relieved to know this would be the future king of Fearghus.

“Sylvain…” Gently, the click of heels echo in the training ground where Sylvain slumps, looking down at the ground before him.

“Oh, hey Mal what’s up?” Tightly, he smiles up at her.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Frowning, she takes a seat by his side.

“I’m fine.” Curtly, he answers glancing to the side.

“You’re not. You’re really not.” Frowning, Mallory disproves as his pained raw reds meet her gentle blue.

“Am I that easy?” Sadly, he sighs glancing down at her hand on his shoulder, leaning down to place his cheek on her hand.

“You lost your brother I wouldn’t be fine if I lost Dimitri.” Honestly, Mal confesses to him.

“At least Dimitri loves you…sorry.” Bitterly, Sylvain sneers only for his features to soften guilty.

“It’s fine.” I assure him.

“I just…I don’t get it.” Annoyed, he bows his head.

“Get what?” I raise a brow.

“I should feel happy he’s gone. So many times he’s tried to kill me you’ve seen it the well, the stairs and yet after all that I just…” Pained, his stares down at his shaking hands, tears cascading down breaking my heart.

“He still was your brother as much as it pains you to say it you wanted things to be different.” Sadly, I state the fact making him glance up at me.

“Of course, I do just why does he have to hate me? I didn’t ask for any of this!?” Seething, he glares down at his crest.

“I know Sylvain, I wish things were different too but sometimes no matter how hard we want to we can’t save people from themselves no matter how hard we try.” Gently, I place my hand over his crest as his blurry reds meet my blue.

“Mal…do you think you’d ever do what Miklan did?” Sylvain wonders.

“I don’t know…maybe in another life who knows where I would be without the royal family without my brother, without you guys…” Bluntly, I answer not quite sure what to make of it all.

“Mal…” Softly, Sylvain begins.

“Come on.” Smirking, I stand up.

“Where are we going?” Confused, Sylvian furrows his brow as I help him up.

“On that date you wanted to, remember?” I remind him making his eyes widen.

“You…you mean it?” Hopeful, he gasps.

“Don’t see why not…” Lazily, I shrug.

“I’d…heh…I’d like that.” Sylvain nods his head ruby red.

“Good we better get going don’t want Felix to find out now do we?” Cheekily, I wink.

“Definitely not…” He agrees as we leave heading out on this supposed date of ours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Sylvain and Mallory guys?


	80. Master Tactician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So curious question, how do you think Claude sees Mallory genuinely? I would love to know your thoughts! Like why do you think they would work as friends or lovers? I've had people like them so would love to know your views on them.

“Well look who it is not on anymore dates I see…” Surprised, I jolt out of my reading to look up at Claude.

“And how did you know about that?” Frowning, I furrow my brow as he takes a step across from me.

“Everyone’s talking about it.” Claude leans back in his seat.

“Oh boy, this isn’t going to be good for Sylvain’s business.” Jokingly, I chuckle.

“And neither your good girl reputation.” He counters.

“I never said I had one to begin with besides this coming from the student spending a lot of time with a certain teacher of ours.” Slyly, I remark recalling the numerous rumours resonating between the professor and Claude, my brow furrowing at the strange painful feeling in my stomach, burning making me grimace in disgust but I shrug it off.

“Can you blame me? She’s good company.” Claude chuckles feigning innocence.

“And by good company you mean someone you can just rant to and not be interrupted.” I exclaim.

“Do I sense jealousy?” Teasingly, he leans in.

“Please if anything it’s pity for the poor professor.” I scoff shaking my head.

“Still poor Miklan I wonder if he really believed he could wield a Relic.” Claude shakes his head.

“Who knows? Sometimes desperation for acknowledgement can make you do crazy things.” Solemnly, I whisper.

“You sound experienced.” Claude assumes.

“I rather not discuss it.” Curtly, I glance to the side.

“He probably just wanted to get his hands on it, even though he knew it was futile. Though I'm sure he wasn't counting on turning into a monster like that... I wonder if that monster represents another aspect of the Heroes' Relics. What a strange and terrifying power.” Amazed, Claude confesses to me.

“Makes you wonder what makes it happen.” I hum out fascination etched into my tone.

“Stories of misfortune have followed the Heroes' Relics since ancient times.” Gravely, Tomas shakes his head sadly at the truth of it all.

“Tomas! You've caught me by surprise. That's not easy to do. Though I suppose I should've expected to see our librarian in his library.” Warmly, Claude greets him.

“I am sorry to intrude. I simply heard you speaking of the Heroes' Relics. I can tell you more about them, if you'd like. The story goes that Nemesis was corrupted by evil because of the Sword of the Creator. Other Heroes also lost themselves by continuing to use the Relics...transforming into Black Beasts with twisted souls. There used to be a great many records regarding the dark history of the Relics. They say the Corvan tribe, the ones who helped bring these weapons to reality knew of the risks and out of their cruel wickedness used it to consume the elites.” Tomas reveals to us.

“Why would they do that?” Sceptical, my eyes narrow.

“Who knows perhaps they were tired of these elites or wanted to see what their creations were capable of?” Tomas shrugs.

“But to use it on people without any knowledge of what’s to come…” Scowling, I glare down at the ground below beneath my feet.

“The Corvan tribe huh…” Claude furrows his brow making my eyes widen.

“You heard of them?” Worried, I furrow my brow at the shaking tone in my tone, grimacing gulping down my worries.

“Who haven’t? Almyran’s may be looked down as dumb warriors here but the Corvan’s are a different case, when I was a kid my mom would often tell me tales about these guys how if you were naughty the Corvan tribe would scoop you up and eat you. But the Almyran’s respect the Corvan’s their power and nomad lifestyle they find interesting.” Claude reveals making my eyes widen at his rather fair response, Almyra doesn’t hate the Corvan’s I’m surprised. Seems not everyone hates them. I furrow my brow at the strange warmth in my chest from his words.

“That’s new…” Dryly, I remark.

“What is?” Claude raises a brow.

“Typically, you hear more about them being monsters…” Bitterly, I mutter under my breath.

“Too some they are but in Almyra they are respected warriors.” Claude concludes.

“The tribe are known to be wicked, instruments of chaos while Serios and the church established and kept order they created chaos without order there would be no chaos after all.” Tomas recites making my eyes widen at his words.

“Used to be?” Claude furrows his brow.

“They have been destroyed, across all of Fódlan. Stripped from their shelves, including those that resided at this very library.” Tomas reports.

“You make it sound like the church is covering up the truth. But now that you mention it, Rhea was very specific about not wanting anyone to find out what happened at Conand Tower. Hey Tomas... why are you telling us all this?” Curious, Claude quirks his head to the side.

“And here comes the hypothesising. All we need now is a little chalkboard.” Smugly, I smirk.

“Look at us, partners in crime eh Mal,” Cheekily, Claude winks at me making me chuckle, rolling my eyes at the dork.

“It seemed like you were searching for answers about the Relics. What is a librarian if not a guide in the search for knowledge? And not only have you been searching, but you have been doing so through the night. I would suggest you stop before the knight’s notice. And that is enough meddling for today. Please excuse me.” Tomas smiles bowing his head and leaving us.

“So, I've been found out, have I? I suppose I do spend more time at the library than most students. But I won't stop. I can't afford to.” Claude declares.

“I guess that’s hidden code for that is until Mallory drags me out of the library.” Snickering, Claude beams at me.

“Look at you, catching on,” Teasingly, I chuckle.

“You know with this secret language of ours, you could tell me some secrets, no one would know…” Sneakily, Claude cranes his neck back, feeling his warm breath graze my features as he leans into his palm.

“As tempting as that sounds, I rather drop dead.” Smugly, I decline the offer.

“Oh, come on don’t do that where would I be without my favourite princess?” Teasingly, he drapes his arm over my shoulder making me roll my eyes at him.

“I can't let this exchange pass without comment... If you're sharing secrets, perhaps I can share one as well?” Startled, we both jolt up from Edelgard turning to look up at her.

“Are you sure you could survive that? I'd say you're the least likely to share secrets out of everyone at the academy.” Claude points out.

“Heh heh, coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment. After all, you're easily the student with the most secrets.” Amused, Edelgard smirks.

“I'm afraid you overestimate me. My secrets don't amount to much. But Mallory may have a few.” Claude attempts to throw me under my wagon making me glare lightly at my ass of a brother.

“Don't try to change the subject, Claude. We're talking about secrets. Yours. Who is your father? And why did you appear so suddenly, as if from nowhere? Duke Riegan's eldest son died in an accident. Having tragically lost another family members as well, he was without an heir. The Alliance would undoubtedly have been shaken if House Riegan had lost its position of leadership. But then you showed up. Why did you return to House Riegan? What brought you to the monastery?” Edelgard demands from Claude making my eyes widen at the shift of conversation.

“El…” Warningly, I furrow my brow when noting Claude’s strained smile.

“What?” She frowns at me.

“Alas...to be surrounded by women as lovely as flowers, only to be pricked by their thorns.” Dramatically, Claude proclaims draping his body over me making me roll my eyes at the idiot nuzzling into my neck.

“This is turning more into a interrogation than a conversation.” Calmly, I attempt to explain.

“Oh, apologies I tend to do that to some but still it’s suspicious.” Edelgard’s lilac hues narrow.

“My dream, in truth, is a selfless dream. But I require power to make it a reality. When I learned about the power of my Crest, I knew I had a chance. So, I'm chasing that dream. To the bitter end, if need be. I came to this monastery because I thought I might find someone useful. Someone to help me on my path. So, what do you think? If you promise to help me achieve my dream no matter what, I'll promise to tell you anything.” Earnestly, Claude confesses to both Edelgard and I.

“I have my own dream to tend to. I pray that yours does not interfere with mine.” Edelgard shakes her head refusing to help as she turns and leaves us.

“What about you, Mal?” Hopeful, Claude turns to me.

“Don’t know depends on if my brother is sat upon that throne of his.” I hint my brow furrowed.

“Depends on him to be honest.” Claude smirks leaning in forward.

“Then we’ll have to wait and see where our alliances lie in the time to come…” Smugly, I stand up.

“I see. Well, now isn't the time to discuss this. Besides this just makes things more fun.” Grinning, he smirks leaning into his palm once more looking up at me as I begin packing.

“Fun?” Warily, I arch a brow at the trickster.

“I got to convince you; it’ll be a fun challenge. I already got the teach on my side, maybe I can ask her to give you extra homework unless you join me!” Mischievously, he grins, a glint in his eye making me roll my eyes at the idiot.

“Blackmail Claude?” Teasingly, I raise a brow as he stands up, towering over me.

“I’m sorry but for my dream I will do what I must whatever it takes. I will do to accomplish my dream.” Seriously, he confesses to me, making me furrow my brow, seeing the real Claude, the real him.

“As will I…night.” Amused, I smirk pleased to see the real him as I wink cheekily at him and leave him to his studies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So curious question, how do you think Claude sees Mallory genuinely? I would love to know your thoughts! Like why do you think they would work as friends or lovers? I've had people like them so would love to know your views on them.


	81. Creepy Fish Child

_As cold air begins to creep in from the north of Faerghus, Fódlan welcomes the riches of fall. The women spend their days reaping the golden fields, gratefully embracing the bounty the goddess has once again provided. The men venture into the wild with horse bows and empty sacks ready to be filled with game._

“Seteth…” Shaking, the priest bows his head, muttering, praying, haunting desperation under his breath, his body shaking, quivering tears threatening to fall. He prays to the high heavens to Sothis for Flayn’s protection only then to jolt up at the voice and creak of the door.

“Corvus what are you even doing here?” Startled, Seteth leaps out of his chair, staring wide eyed at Corvus.

“Thought I stay behind heard about little Flayn couldn’t have the same happen to my little niece and nephew.” Tightly, Corvus smiles releasing his peace offering, gently placing it down on the desk as Seteth shakily exhales.

“They are grown adults Flayn is…is…” Frustrated, Seteth begins seething shaking, slamming his fist down on the table, trying to hold in his burning boiling blood, screaming at him to snap as he pushes it aside.

“Look, I know how it feels.” Earnestly, Corvus states making Seteth’s eyes widen at the sheer sincerity in his ruby reds.

“How would you know?” Sceptical, Seteth furrows his brow at the male.

“I just do fretting about things won’t work no matter how helpless you feel taking it out isn’t going to help anyone.” Casually, he shrugs off the question.

“She’s my little girl I can’t…I can’t lose her!” Pained, Seteth seethes.

“I know…I know how it feels. Just take care of yourself starving won’t help anyone.” Surprised, Seteth blinks when hearing the faint clink of china, making him look down at the smoky steam spewing out from the peace offering.

“I…thank you Corvus I’m…sorry.” Apologetic, Seteth slumps in his seat, head in his hands.

“You’re not the first, look just as an apology you can eat that bread, it was freshly baked.” Sadly, Corvus smiles turning to leave.

“Corvus…!” Feebly, Seteth calls out reaching out towards him only to be welcomed by the crisp click of the door shutting, leaving the guilty Seteth to whimper, dealing with the anxiety flowing through him.

“What? Flayn is missing?!” Shocked, Hilda gasps at the news, hand to her mouth loudly exclaiming making me grimace, frowning as I attempt to adjust my ears to her high pitch scream.

“So, finding Flayn is our mission for the month, I take it?” Claude glances at me.

“I think it’s everyone’s mission.” I shrug.

“Wait. Who's Flayn?” Lost, Raphael glances at me only to see my simple shrug.

“Seteth's little sister. Surely, you've seen her flitting about the monastery. Though I have to admit...” Leonie trails off uncertain.

“Admit what?” Claude raises a brow.

“It’s just…funny how that Corvan guy came just a month before she goes missing…” Leonie reveals making my eyes widen.

“She does have a point it is rather suspicious,” Ignatz points out making my blues widen, gawking at them.

“What are you two trying to imply there?” Suspicious, my eyes narrow at them, leaning back, feeling my nails dig deep into the table desk behind me.

“Come on guys you heard the rumours he’s a Corvan, their omens, they are orchestrators of trouble, of wars…” Hilda joins in making my eyes widen stunned at the group before me.

“And how do you know this!?” Irritated, I demand from them.

“Mal…” Gently, I feel Claude’s hand on my shoulder.

“Well how do you know!?” Angrily, I brush him off demanding from all three jolting back all but Leonie who steps up eyes narrowed.

“It’s common sense. You must have heard the stories, they’re in history for being tools of the church, a thorn in the churches side!” Leonie disputes making me seethe.

“To be fair she does have a point, history has dictated them to be the cause of trouble whether it to be through manipulation or being the main driving point I mean consider the Almyra invasion that wouldn’t have happened if they didn’t implant the idea into their head.” Ignatz adds.

“And who’s to say the Almyran’s needed the Corvan’s permission in an attempt to attack Fódlan?” Fairly, Claude probes making them go silent.

“How about you come back to us when you have the facts on that?” Snippily, I snap at the trio flinching back from the bite in my tone.

“I am only pointing out facts…” Fairly, Leonie steps forward.

“Facts? These are assumptions at best!” I scoff shaking my head at the idiots.

“Mal…enough. Look set aside the politics, this is about Flayn, she’s missing remember?” Warningly, Claude calls out to me before setting it straight, making me huff leaning back on my desk, noting the faint nail marks etched into the wood.

“Seteth is much older than Flayn. He's always looking out for her. He must be worried sick. If I were to go missing, I can't imagine what that would do to my brother.” Hilda points out.

“When searching for someone, it's best to start by gathering information. Hopefully someone has seen Flayn.” Claude sighs.

“Someone remind me who she is…” Tiredly, I sigh cradling my throbbing temple.

“Green haired girl talks weirdly…” Claude tells me.

“Ooh creep fish child.” Easily, I snap my fingertips.

“Creepy fish child?” Lost, Hilda raises a brow at me.

“She’s obsessed with fishing; I’ve seen her around the dock a few times staring at the fish…” I recall as we all dismiss ourselves, me heading out immediately needing some air.

“Have I seen Flayn? Why would I see her? I’ve never spoken to her…Easily, I dismiss Byleth who then leaves me.” Frowning, I notice Claude about to approach only then to see my sharp scowl as I storm off, needing to go, needing some air, needing to be alone that is until…

“Good riddance what they did to that Corvan though…” Surprised, I jolt up at the monk’s voice noting him gossiping with a merchant as I look through the wares.

“What are you talking about?” Sternly, I cut in between them.

“O-Oh Princess it’s nothing!” Nervously, the monk and merchant smile.

“I gave you an order I expect answers. Now!!” Assertively, I roar making them squeak and squeal and what they squeal to me makes my blood turn ice cold, turning on my heel, grabbing my confused brother as we make our way to Archbishop Rhea’s office.

“Felix! We must talk…” Delicately, Rodrigues approaches his son, reaching out to him as Felix scowls, attempting to avoid his father only to falter frowning at his father.

“What is it old man?” Irritated, Felix scowls at the sight of him.

“The way you referring to Prince Dimitri as boar it is unacceptable. He is your future king he demands your respect.” Sternly, Rodrigue begins.

“Perhaps when he has earned my respect then I will.” Sternly, Felix argues.

“Excuse me? He is your king.” Defensively, Rodrigue reminds him.

“He is no king to me.” Felix snaps.

“You think Mallory should…” Rodrigue sighs tiredly shaking his head.

“It is her birth right who cares about her origins!?” Fuming, Felix disputes, malice laced in his tone.

“The kingdom would.” Calmly, Rodrigue reminds him.

“Mallory have sacrificed more than that boar could comprehend. She has fought for the kingdom since she was a child, she has risked her life far more times than her brother, she knows what to do with wars and strategy!” Felix explains his case.

“War is a king’s last weapon. A weapon he does not wish to use.” Wisely, Rodrigue explains to his son.

“So why do they treat her like dirt then? She has done so much and yet…” Furious, Felix trails off shaking his head.

“My son I agree with you no one’s origins should define who they are I have seen how that effects people and I wish for no one to be discriminated upon her origin. However you must realize something, Mallory was also at Duscar and you saw her act out the same as Dimitri so let me leave you a question, why isn’t Mallory a boar?” Delicately, Rodrigue nods his head explaining it all only then to quirk his head to the side questioning his son.

“What!? Mallory isn’t a boar she’s…she’s different…foolish old man. I don’t have time for such useless chatter neither for you.” Offended, Felix shakes his head storming off leaving his father’s side needing time to train to let out the frustrations flowing through his veins.

“I know you’re there come out bird…” Scowling, Felix glares at the smirking Corvus appearing out from the shrouded shadows of the training ground, looking amused at the frowning Felix.

“Fine, fine. Good to see you two grumpy.” Chuckling, Corvus greets Felix glaring at him, his grip tightening around the hilt of his blade.

“What do you want?” Felix demands from Corvus moving on the balls of his feet.

“Ah as grumpy as ever and ah the sword in the face as pointy as ever.” Teasingly, Corvus winks placing his forefinger on the tip of the blade presented at him, pointing at him as he places his index finger lowering the blade, unfazed by the small stream of crimson spewing out from the sharp tip of the blade.

“Draw your blade.” Sternly, Felix demands from Corvus cackling at the command.

“Bit young for me aren’t ya kiddo?” Cheekily, Corvus winks

“You know what I mean.” Frustrated, Felix huffs slamming his blade down in aggravation.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lazily, Corvus picks up the blade as Felix draws another, the two charging at one another but easily, Corvus sees through Felix’s fighting, on his tippy toes, Corvus dances around Felix furious swipes waiting, just waiting until…

“Dammit!” Angrily, Felix curses slamming his blade to the ground, falling to his knees, beads of sweat cascading down his features, shuffling, heaving, panting, his blood boiling, his muscles aching from the cat and mouse chase that was their fight, a one sided battle much to Felix’s bitterness.

“Well that was quicker than most.” Snickering, Corvus winks at Felix placing his blade, laying on top of his shoulder.

“I will beat you mark my words.” Seriously, Felix vows, standing up shakily.

“You still on about that promise?” Surprised, Corvus raises a brow at his dedication.

“I made a promise I would beat you and I will.” Stubbornly, Felix dictates making Corvus smirk.

“You have gotten better if that’s anything.” Optimistically, Corvus offers.

“That’s only because I trained.” Snippily, Felix states.

“Yeah heh I remember when you would get so mad proclaiming in front of the entire training grounds how you refused to let me take your little Mallory!” Teasingly, Corvus reminds Felix, his features turning ruby red glaring daggers at the snickering Corvus.

“You want to die!?” Roaring, Felix threatens Corvus who simply raises a brow at the boy.

“Do you? Listen to me you’ve gotten better just focus on that. Why must you be so critical on yourself?” Gently, Corvus questions Felix glancing to the side.

“Because I can do better, I can be better, I must be better for her.” Seriously, he vows to himself making Corvus’s eyes soften sighing sadly.

“Felix…” Gently, Corvus begins rubbing patterns into his hilt, sighing sadly at the boy.

“Ah Mr Corvan there you are.” Surprised, the two perk up at the voices turning to face the two knights of Seiros.

“Can I help you?” Frowning, Corvus furrows his brow at the sight of the knights, his fingertips curling around his blade, his muscles tense on guard.

“You will have to come with us sir.” He informs Corvus.

“I suspect this is to do with Flayn.” Calmly, Corvus sighs.

“What has Corvus got to do with Flayn?” Lost, Felix furrows his brow.

“We simply wish to talk.” The knight reasons.

“Then what’s with the chains?” Felix demands making Corvus sigh, glancing down at the clink of the chains, taking out his flask.

“Felix…” Warningly, Corvus whispers to him.

“Well tell me!” Felix steps forward making Corvus groan, taking a shy sip of his drink.

“Fine I’ll tell you since Alex here is so soft we know what you’re doing Corvan!” Angrily, the one knight finally speaks out, glaring at Corvus.

“Is that right?” Corvus sighs tiredly.

“We know all about you lot taking Flayn hostage under the pretence of visiting your darling nephew and for what to take a poor innocent girl hostage for what money!? Power!? You Corvan’s are nothing but vultures picking on the weak and defenceless, you lot sicken me, when I think you can’t go any lower you keep surprising me.” Poisonously, the knight seethes as quietly, Corvus closes his eyes grimacing, taking another shy sip of his canister.

“And where is your evidence?” Unconvinced, Felix demands.

“Um well…” Nervously, the knight falters.

“You don’t have any, how can you arrest someone on no basis!?” Furious, Felix roars at them.

“We have enough. On the orders of lady Rhea we have…” Coolly, the peaceful knight steps forward.

“You have nothing!” Fuming, Felix steps forward.

“Felix it’s alright. I’ll go with you…” Calmly, Corvus places his hand on Felix’s shoulder trying to ease the enraged Felix.

“No you won’t you have no reason to…” Felix begins.

“Felix don’t!” Corvus snaps his eyes widening when Felix draws his blade.

“You want to fight brat!?” Angrily, the knight roars raising his own.

“ENOUGH!!!”


	82. Do Not Think Less Of Us

“Felix are you alright?” Worried, Rodrigue rushes over to Felix’s side alert, having heard from the guards of the incident, concerning him as he enters Felix’s chambers finding said male unfazed, stoically leaning against his bedroom wall, scowling as he is sat on his bed, glaring into nothingness.

“I’m fine. What about Corvus?” Felix flinches back when his father reaches out brushing against his cheek, trying to check over him but Felix stubbornly refuses.

“Yes I had heard…” Sadly, Rodrigue sighs taking a seat on his desk chair, hands on his laps after being rejected.

“They had no evidence against him and still arrested him.” Scowling, Felix glares down at the floor below him.

“I had thought as much.” Rodrigue gathers.

“What do you mean you just thought?!” Impatiently, Felix demands.

“Look I’ll do what I can, but you mustn’t worry. I know you see him as a role model so you should know he can handle it. he…I suppose I was always jealous of him.” Honestly, Rodrigue confesses leaning over sadly sighing.

“Jealous? Why?” Rudely, Felix probes.

“You saw him as a father figure especially after Glenn…you think I didn’t notice how you lingered around him, how you defended him?” Rodrigue confesses.

“He taught me how to fight. He was there for me.” Seriously, Felix scowls.

“I was there for you.” Defensively, Rodrigue disputes.

“No you weren’t. We both made it very clear.” Aloofly, Felix shrugs.

“I…I know I just…I want to make things right son we may not have the same belief but…” Rodrigue sighs.

“Talking won’t help him.” Fed up, Felix stands up.

“If you really are Corvus friend you wouldn’t stand for this you would fight you would!” Felix accuses.

“I am doing what I can. This isn’t the first time this happened especially not here.” Bitterly, Rodrigue sighs.

“What do you mean?” Felix raises a brow.

“The academy hated the Corvan twins, the only real reason they were here was as a tool, everyone knew it even the twins. Rhea used it to promote equality since the Almyra fleets were growing hostile proclaiming the church to be prejudiced. So, they recruited the twins to fill the status quota. They were horrible to them both while one fought against it the other simply went with it. they were do horrible things, I remember we were eating once when one of the nobles I believe from the Gautier line had accused one of the twins of stealing their allowance, everyone believed him, it was only me and Lambert who had argued otherwise.” Rodrigue explains to Felix, his eyes widening at the tale.

“What happened in the end?” Scowling, Felix demands.

“The twins had to pay for Gautier’s week allowance.” Rodrigue answers.

“But they didn’t…!” Felix begins.

“We know that, but Rhea had to make everyone happy.” Rodrigue sighs.

“That’s…I have to go.” Felix stands up from his bed.

“Felix!” Rodrigue calls out to him.

“You’re wrong.” Coolly, Felix breaks through the still silence between both father and son. The tension not even one of Felix’s blades could cut through as Felix places his hand on the doorknob.

“About what?” Rodrigue raises a brow.

“Mallory she isn’t a boar. She is different.” Sternly, Felix states the fact.

“How is she different?” Rodrigue demands from him.

“She shows remorse! She shows guilt! She shows humanity while that boar shows nothing! The fact that I have to explain this to you…” Pained, Felix trails off disappointed.

“And you know this?” Sceptical, Rodrigue raises a brow.

“Huh?” Felix blurts out taken aback.

“When Dimitri stops his boar act who do you think he goes to when sad?” Rodrigue proposes.

“He goes to harass Mallory and never let her cry! He…” Bitterly, Felix seethes.

“You’re wrong.” Rodrigue snaps.

“What?” Felix blinks once more taken aback.

“Dimitri knows his sister suffers too he acknowledges she suffers more to him. If you want to know the truth here is it. When Dimitri sees what he does, he comes to me, he doesn’t wish to burden his siter like he seems to think he does and tells me. He is regretful of his actions.” Rodrigue attempts to explain to his son.

“I don’t believe you…” Felix shakes his head.

“Felix! Perhaps if you open your eyes you will learn that Mallory is no better than Dimitri!” Rodrigue roars at him only to falter from the sharp slam of the door, leaving the father in his son’s room to sigh, collapsing down on his son’s bed, deflated, defeated.

“Detain him…” Coolly, the cold voice of Rhea echoes

“What’s going on here!?” I demand dragging my brother inside the room.

“Ah Dimitri, Mallory I had hoped you wouldn’t see this…” Rhea sighs greeting us as I gawk at my brother on his knees, hands captured behind his back making my blood boil.

“So, what you thought you could keep this under our noses!” Fuming, I gesture to my uncle.

“Sister…Please if you could tell us where this is coming from.” Calmly, my brother steps forward trying to reason with them.

“No! What are you doing to him!? Let him go!” Angrily, I demand from them when seeing my uncle being roughly pulled up by his chains, my eyes wide at the bruise on his cheek.

“Where did this come from?” Dimitri questions the knight sternly staring at his blackened bruise on his cheek.

“He was shown to be hostile!” One of the knights bark.

“That is not true!” Fuming, Felix shouts making my eyes widen turning to the doorway.

“Felix…” Surprised, I raise a brow at him.

“I saw what you did it I was the one to provoke the violence not him!” Felix tells us.

“Is this true?” Icily, Rhea demands from her men.

“It...is your holiness.” Guilty, the soft spoken one nods.

“That will not go unpunished. Children, apologies but for the assurance of the people and since Flayn’s disappearance we have thought it best to detain Corvus.” Firmly, Rhea explains to them.

“He did nothing! He’s never hurt anyone not a child at the least.” Dimitri points out.

“My uncle has done nothing to cause this!” Annoyed, I add.

“Kids…it’s fine.” Gently, uncle Corvus assures us.

“But uncle…” Dimitri calls out to him.

“It’s alright, if it makes you lot feel better than fine.” Our uncle turns to frown at Rhea.

“Corvus…” Felix furrows his brow.

“Felix it’s cool, chill…” Calmly, Uncle Corvus reassures us.

“This isn’t fair, this is…this…” Fuming, I seethe, shaking my head, my blood boiling.

“It’s the world Mal, a world we need to change, you three need to change.” Intensely, uncle Corvus tell us.

“We will…” Determined, Dimitri nods his head.

“Mallory, Dimitri please do not think ill of the church, but we must do what is best for the people and their moral.” Peacefully, Rhea tells us making my eyes narrow.

“So, let their prejudices out its stuff like this that allows those prejudice idiots to…to…! ARGH!!!” Frustrated, I rant turning my back to them and storming out.

“Mal! Please…excuse us.” Dimitri calls out to me following after me with Felix leaving Rhea’s office just as our uncle is guided down, away from us.


	83. Not Hungry

“Marianne?” Surprised, Dimitri raises a brow at the woman currently in prayer.

“Oh. Dimitri.” Startled, Marianne turns on her heel facing Dimitri.

“Oh... I'm sorry for disturbing your prayer.” Apologetic, Dimitri smiles.

“There's no need to apologize. I just finished.” Modestly, Marianne assures him.

“I see. What were you praying for?” Intrigued, Dimitri wonders.

“I was simply asking the goddess...for forgiveness.” Sighing, Marianne confesses.

“Forgiveness? For what?” Perplexed, Dimitri arches a brow.

“I put our soldiers in danger during the recent battle.” Saddened, Marianne reveals.

“What matters is that they came back safely in the end. You shouldn't blame yourself for that.” Dimitri assures her.

“It's true, but... You were injured when you came to our aid.” Marianne recalls.

“That? It was just a scratch. A small price to pay for your safety.” Modestly, Dimitri dismisses.

“But...Feebly, Marianne begins.

“I would never regret helping an ally, even if it meant losing my own life. Determined, Dimitri states.

“No, no. That's wrong. Marianne frowns.

“How so?” Interested, Dimitri arches a brow.

“It's just all wrong. You have my thanks for helping in the battle, Dimitri. But I'm afraid I have to ask that you keep your distance from me.” Marianne explains to him.

“Is that so?” Dimitri queries curious.

“Yes.” Marianne confirms.

“Forgive me, but I will be there for you. Whether you want me to or not.” Dimitri informs her.

“I'm sorry...” Apologetic, Marianne bows bashfully ashamed of speaking out.

“Oh, captain Jeralt what brings you here?” Chirpy, the guard turns to smile a Jeralt who enters the dungeon, his nose grimacing at the stench of old cooper in the air and urine, his eyes widening when seeing mice scurry about, hearing the faint flies buzz about the place, making his eyes narrow at the cell.

“Guard duty.” Jeralt shrugs his eyes narrowing at the shrivelled prisoners within, his eyes widening at the sheer skeletal figures of some, noting a few scars littered over their form, some looking fresh from the raw red cuts, whip marks, he identifies, noting shy streams of ruby red alongside blue, black bruises littered all over their form.

“But lady Rhea didn’t…” Worried, the guard cuts through his observations.

“It’s fine come on I’m sure you could use a break.” Warmly, he smiles down at the guard.

“You sure captain Jeralt? That Corvus is freaky, he hasn’t said a word nor have I seen any mirrors break.” Panicked, the guard whispers to Jeralt.

“Mirrors?” Perplexed, Jeralt furrows his brow.

“Yeah they say whenever a Corvan is around, bad luck happens but it hasn’t happened yet be careful sir Jeralt, the longer you stay around a Corvan, the worse fate will treat you.” Softly, the guard whispers to Jeralt whose eyes narrow at the myth, internally rolling his eyes at the silly tall tale of the Corvan’s.

“Is that right?” Jeralt plays along.

“Yeah. Here just in case. Good day sir.” Surprised, Jeralt’s eyes widen at the rusted blade, rust and all sorts laced in the blade making him scowl as the guard leaves and immediately, he places the blade away on the table where the staff member once sat.

“Jeralt what brings you down here?” Smiling, Corvus smirks as he lies in the jail cell, a sad smirk on his lips at the sight of Jeralt, who furrows his brow at the male below him.

“Guard duty…” Jeralt shrugs, sitting down opposite him, taking out a loaf.

“Ah…you don’t seem to happy.” Strained, Corvus points out.

“I’m sorry you have to go through this.” Apologetic, Jeralt sighs at his friend, recalling their time at the bar, all the eyes on him, he knew Corvus knew but he shrugged it off, acted like it was normal.

“It’s fine it’s not the first and won’t be the last time.” Casually, Corvus shrugs.

“That doesn’t make it right still…I owe you a lot since…” Jeralt bows his head at the memory, he and his men would have died if he hadn’t arrived on time.

“Hey that village was nothing.” Lazily, Corvus waves it off.

“For you to have to tell your sister to leave though must have been awkward.” Weakly, Jeralt smiles.

“Hey if those hunters hadn’t tried to steal from them. They wouldn’t have fought back.” Fairly, Corvus disputes.

“It was a harsh winter for us all.” Grimly, Jeralt recalls, remembering the baby Byleth having no clue what was going on.

“Yeah…still that village lost a lot of good hunters.” Disappointed, Corvus bows his head.

“They managed to keep one.” Sadly, Jeralt smiles at the thought of a certain redhead.

“That girl who hovers around you right, giving me the stink eye.” Chuckling, Corvus snickers at the memory.

“I’m sorry about that.” Apologetic, Jeralt groans, embarrassed.

“No, I should be. My sister doesn’t quite know what subtly is when it comes to punishment. Then again neither did I.” Honestly, Corvus shrugs.

“If those monsters hadn’t come in that village would have been destroyed. It was lucky you and your sister were there.” Jeralt states the fact.

“I was lucky I managed to convince my sister she’s quite the stubborn person.” Sombrely, Corvus smiles.

“Like mother like daughter I suppose.” Amused, Jeralt chuckles.

“You’re not wrong. Are they treating her okay? I know they won’t dare try anything against Dimitri but Mal…” Worried, Corvus leans in, his voice gentle, low, people always assumed he was a friend of the family, when he was referred to as uncle. He always made sure to tell people it wasn’t by blood, his presence alone always hindered them but for the people to learn one of them had the blood of a Corvan within…

“Yeah…you haven’t eaten.” Frowning, Jeralt notes a stale loaf by his side as Corvus snickers.

“Not really hungry.” Tightly, he smiles.

“Why is that…?” Jeralt begins only for his eyes to widen when simply Corvan raises the bread, using his hands to reveal the shimmering shining shards within the loaf, making Jeralt’s eyes dilate in horror at the sharp shards.

“We should report it to Rhea.” Firmly, Jeralt scowls.

“You think that’s going to stop it? She would only include more, maybe a blade or poison.” Snickering, Corvus jokes amused.

“Corvus…how have you?” Perplexed, Jeralt begins.

“Tadah!” Proudly, Corvus reveals a familiar flask.

“Here.” Jeralt passes him the bread.

“Thanks…” Grateful, Corvus smiles.

“Stay strong, I’ll keep an eye on them.” Seriously, he promises to Corvus.

“Thank you…” Sadly, Corvus smiles just as they hear the creak of the door, Corvus quickly wolfing down the bread and hiding the other as Jeralt stands, taking the blade with him and leaving…

“So you’re telling me my brother is experiencing these headaches…” Warily, my brow furrows at the thought after being called to stay behind, having dreaded another lecture only to end up with her telling me of Dimitri and Dedue fussing over him as normal. Makes me appreciate Felix more if I have a problem, he lets me deal with it, he isn’t some mother hen unless well I fall over then he does the I told you so lecture urgh…

“Yes I was hoping you could talk to him about it.” Byleth tells me making me sigh.

“I’m afraid not. My brother is a rather stubborn person being fussed upon is rather irritating to him despite being a prince.” Sadly, I reject the notion knowing well that such banter leads to us not doing anything progressive.

“Professor, Mallory You two are looking lovely as ever, like two goddesses before the fountain of youth!” Groaning, I furrow my brow at the familiar voice turning to frown at a certain redhead strutting inside.

“What do you want Sylvain?” Tiredly, I sigh at my friend hands on hip.

“Want? Perhaps your hand in marriage or your hearts perhaps.” Playfully, he places his hand on his chest.

“Not going to happen Sylvain.” Curtly, Byleth answers.

“I’ll ask you again what’s going on Sylvain?” Impatiently, I demand from him tired of his façade, just get to it.

“Are you two working today? You two gotta take a day sometime. Get out in the world and have some fun.” Eagerly, he invites us making my eye twitch.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Softly, Byleth smiles while I groan, she’ll do anything to fish honestly…

“Professor don’t encourage him; he obviously wants something.” Sighing, I shake my head at my teacher’s innocence.

“As cruel as ever you’re as cold as the land you reign from. Look, sometimes you gotta forget all the things you oughta do and focus on what you'd rather do. Hey, we should go get something to eat. My treat.” He offers making me roll my eyes as he dramatically falls back firing an arrow in his heart.

“And here we go…” I roll my eyes.

No, thank you.” Politely, Byleth rejects the offer.

Ah, fine. You're missing out though. I need to ask a favour, and I wanted a way to work up the courage to ask you.” Sylvain reveals.

“Oh boy…” I mutter knowing well what this crazy chaos will lead to….

“Marianne?” Once again, Dimitri raises a brow as he stumbled upon the healer once again in prayer in the dining hall.

“Oh. Yes?” Politely, she turns to him.

“May I sit here? There isn't another open spot...” Timidly, Dimitri requests.

“Um, you may.” Marianne scoots over the bench allowing him space to sit beside her.

“I'm sorry... I should have eaten in my quarters. I know you asked me to stay away from you.” Apologetic, Dimitri sighs.

“No, it's fine. About the other day, when you said you didn't regret risking your own life...” Marianne recalls.

“I apologize for whatever foolish thing I said to upset you, truly. But...may I ask what happened?” Intrigued, Dimitri enquires.

“It's just... There is only misfortune for anyone who comes near me.” Miserably, Marianne sighs

“Misfortune?” Confused, Dimitri furrows his brow.

“I'm afraid so. Especially those with complete disregard for their own safety.” Sadly, Marianne confesses.

“Ah, so I didn't offend you. You're trying to tell me I should be more concerned for my own safety. Well, I suppose I could improve in that regard. As for you causing misfortune, I think that's far from the truth. In fact, I find you to be a lucky charm of sorts.” Honestly, Dimitri compliments her.

“Me? Lucky? I'm sorry, but I don't agree with that at all. My entire life up until this point has been nothing but a string of unfortunate events.” Unamused, Marianne furrows her brow.

“But misfortune finds us all. Perhaps those around you have suffered or even perished but look at you. You're still here, alive and well.” Fairly, Dimitri points out.

“That's...” Marianne begins.

“It doesn't feel good, does it...to be the one left behind? You feel guilt for not dying along with the others.” Pained, Dimitri’s eyes soften.

“H–How did you know?” Startled, Marianne gasps.

“You and I are the same. Maybe you should fear being cursed with misfortune for coming near me.” Gently, Dimitri offers.

“Hehe.” Shyly, a small smile crosses Marianne’s lips.

“Ah, a smile and a laugh. Coming from you, that's a rarity. This must be my lucky day.” Optimistically, Dimitri decides.

“I just find the idea amusing. It's strange to think that someone like you could have anything in common with me.” Honestly, Marianne confesses.

“Is it so terrible a thought?” Smiling, Dimitri disputes.

“No, no. It's not that. It actually makes me happy. As though there's finally someone who understands how I truly feel...” Softly, Marianne smiles, relieved to find kinship with another.

“And he said, "I don't even have a horse!" Pretty funny story, huh? What is it, Shamir? You're not laughing! Didn't you think it was funny?” Cackling, Catherine concludes her story to her colleague Shamir, stoically staring at her.

“Sure. Shamir reports robotically.

“So then, laugh! You could stand to be a little friendlier, you know.” Catherine encourages.

“Do I need to be?” Perplexed, Shamir furrows her brow.

“What do you mean, "need to be"? Friendship isn't about obligation. You could try being a bit warmer. Like when I first met you, I took the time to introduce myself and make friendly conversation... And you just said, "Hi, I'm Shamir." I remember thinking that you wouldn't be easy to get along with.” Catherine explains to her.

“Now that's funny. I remember thinking you were just another knight who loved the sound of her own voice. You know, the type who's all talk, but useless in battle.” Shamir recalls.

“Well, that's a bit harsh. Did you really think that?” Grimacing, Catherine winces at that.

“Yes.” Shamir confirms.

“Hmph. But you changed your mind when you saw me in action?” Hopeful, Catherine smiles.

“I did. You're surprisingly strong.” Honestly, Shamir shrugs.

“Well, even though you had zero charm, you did a nice job of supporting me. Now I know that you'll always have my back. In fact, maybe I should take it easy and let you handle all the fighting.” Catherine considers.

“It sounds like I'm going to be doing a lot more work around here.” Tiredly, Shamir sighs.

“We make a pretty good team. At any rate, we're bound together, so we better try to get along! Don't you think, partner?” Eagerly, Catherine smiles at her partner.

“If that's how you see it, I can't disagree.” Smoothly, Shamir finishes, turning on her heel and leaving her boisterous buddy to her own devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of the supports? Or how the church view Corvans?


	84. Is This About A Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So decided to update again because...why not?

“Is this about a girl?” Sceptical, Byleth and I share a look.

“No, for once it's not about a girl. There are thieves in my father's territory. I was wondering if you'd go with me to drive 'em off. You remember the thief leader you fought at Conand Tower, yeah?” Sylvain reminds us making my eyes widen.

“Your brother?” Byleth glances over at me as I grimly nod.

“Yes, Miklan. He was the oldest son of House Gautier. What's left of his band of thieves is causing trouble in Gautier territory. My father has asked me to come home and put down those murderous jerks. But he's asked for me to come alone–no knights, no backup of any sort. That's crazy, right?” Lightly, Sylvain smiles trying to joke about it as my eyes narrow at the thought of his father.

“And of course, he’d make you clean up his mess.” Bitterly, I sneer remembering Sylvain’s father well sadly, an uptight idiot with a stick up his…

“Mal…” Warningly, Sylvian sighs at me.

“Why would he do that?” Confused, Byleth furrows her brow.

“Because Sylvain’s father is…” Annoyed, I begin fuming at the thought of him.

“Because he thinks he'd lose face asking the church for help. I don't know. He could have asked another trusted house to send troops, but he only asked me. And the way my father is...he probably has some other motive that I'll never know. Maybe he just wants me to get some more experience in battle. Crazy way to suggest it though. Anyway, I'm not going alone, no matter what he asks. I'm going to ask some of the others in our class to help too. But none of us have your expertise. If you'd come with us, I'd be grateful.” Sylvain explains to her.

“Hello someone here who grew up surpassing riots.” Cheekily, I point out.

“Well yeah but you’re not the teach you don’t have her…” Slyly, he smirks as I feel my eye twitch.

“Say assets I dare you.” Coldly, I hiss at Sylvain releasing a small squeak.

“Of course…” Scared, Sylvain squeaks out from the swift strike of a familiar dagger to his throat, making him squeak back as the blade teasingly touches his throat only then for Byleth to stand, making me arch a brow when she agrees, much to my surprise and Sylvain’s as I drop him, did she not…did she not hear what he just said!?

“Great! I'll talk to the others and see who's in. Thanks, Professor!” Grateful, Sylvain smiles as I sigh tiredly, already grimacing at the quest to come.

“Sylvain…this may not be easy for him; we need to keep an eye on him.” Curtly, I inform Byleth who nods her head.

“Agreed.” She nods counting her notes while I sigh already dreading the quest to come and the roller coaster that may be Sylvain’s emotions…

“Why do I have to clean the library? “It looks like you’re not busy.” I was quite busy sampling pastries; I’ll have you know! Who wants to sort books, anyway? They’re so bulky and heavy, it takes forever to lug them around! Right, Marianne? You agree with me, right? Ranting, Hilda whines out loud as she then turns to Marianne silently staring, listening to the warrior’s words.

“N-No, I don’t mind it.” Modestly, Marianne whispers.

“Oh, you like cleaning, then? I will say, you look like someone who’d be good at it.” Humming, Hilda considers.

“I, umm, well...” Stuttering, Marianne begins.

“In that case, it’s all yours! I’d only slow you down, if I’m being honest. As I always say, “If you want something done right, let someone else do it themselves.” Hilda recites, winking cheekily.

“Um.” Meekly, Marianne begins.

“Right, I’m off to run some errands. I’ll leave all this in your capable hands!” Happily, Hilda smiles leaving Marianne to her devices.

“Hey, Marianne, are you... Whoa. What happened? This place looks even worse than before! I didn’t even realize that was possible.” Horrified, Hilda gawks at the messy library before her.

“I’m sorry, Hilda. I just didn’t know the best way to organize the books while sorting. Guilty, Marianne bows her head ashamed.

“Oh. well, no way around it, I suppose. I’ll show you how it’s done. First, you have to decide where you’ll put each topic. Then, all of the books that don’t match that topic, remove them from the section. When you remove them, you need a temporary place to put them. Let’s put books on magic, here, books on swordsmanship, here. Once you’ve done that, you just put the books back in their sections. Like so.” Calmly, Hilda explains to Marianne.

“Wow, Hilda! That was incredible!” Mesmerized, Marianne gapes at Hilda’s handiwork.

“Yeah, yeah, what kind of praise. Looks like in the end, I’m doing this whole thing on my own, hm?” Huffing, Hilda pouts.

“Sorry. The least I can do is help you put them back on the shelf.” Guilty, Marianne bows her head, attempting to aid her classmate through this task.

“That battle was a decent challenge, but when push came to shove, they didn't have a chance.” Smoothly, Shamir reports.

“Before long, all of the church's enemies will have been destroyed.” Confidently, Catherine assures.

“You must really love worshiping the church. Or is it just Rhea?” Scowling, Shamir ponders.

“Lady Rhea. You're the only one in the knights who doesn't address her with the proper respect. It's not just that I worship Lady Rhea. I respect her, admire her, revere her...” In awe, Catherine gushes.

“I don't get the Seiros religion. Or Rhea.” Bluntly, Shamir states.

“Shamir. If you were anyone else, I would cut you down for saying that. She saved your life.” Candidly, Catherine threatens.

“She did, and that's why I fight for her. Doesn't mean I worship her.” Shamir scoffs.

“You never change. You're so stubborn.” Sighing, Catherine shakes her head.

“You're the stubborn one. When we're on missions related to Rhea, it's like you're wearing blinders. Now that she's been rescued, your carelessness is probably just going to get you killed. Wanting to help her is admirable, but you'll be of no use if you get yourself killed.” Scowling, Shamir crosses her arms over her chest.

"I don't plan on getting killed. And it's not that I'm wearing blinders—I'm just focused. I've devoted my heart to Lady Rhea. She's the reason I wield my sword. As long as you don't get killed or cause me any trouble, I don't really care. So my death would "cause you trouble?” Curious, Catherine raises a brow.

“That's not what I meant.” Fairly, Shamir disputes.

“Let's give it a rest. There's no point in arguing.” Smugly, Catherine chuckles.

“Fine. But I want you to know something... It's not easy to put your life in the hands of someone who doesn't share your beliefs.” Sternly, Shamir snaps storming off.

“I understand. I think we can both agree on that.” Catherine nods her head watching her friend storm off.

“My father's offering a reward for every thief and rogue we take out. The more you beat, the more you get. Just remember, you gotta take them down fast. They'll bolt as soon as they're hurt. Take the strongholds and we cut off their escape route!” Sylvain calls out to us as we arrive on scene. Byleth and I dispatching ourselves, taking care of the thieves and their towers as Sylvain heads to the leader.

“Hey, I know that face. You're the boss's little bro, right?” The leader recalls.

“I'm sorry to say it, but yeah, I'm his brother. And he's led you into a bad spot. Anyway, your boss is dead. So this is your chance to disband this little thief gang of yours.” Peacefully, Sylvain advises him.

“Quiet, fool! You think I have any other choice but to be a thief?” Snippily, the thief sneers.

“Well, it's probably on me for making such a stupid request.” Sylvain sighs shaking his head as he finishes off the leader and the thieves disperse, leading to a job well done.

“That's the last of them. Great work, everyone. Thieves everywhere... “ Smiling, Sylvain greets us once we meet up with one another.

“I can't believe this is what the world is coming to. At least we've restored the peace here, even if it's only for a little while.” Optimistically, Sylvain smiles at us before departing to speak and report the news to his father.

“Hmm perhaps before we leave. I should pay sir Gautier a visit.” Curtly, I consider knowing well of the lord’s eagerness for me to wed Sylvain to gain access to my family crest, heh if only that fool knew…oh the irony of it all.

“Are you sure?” Unsure, Byleth furrows her brow at me.

“I’m more than sure. If you will excuse me professor…” Coolly, I dismiss myself from the professor after dealing with the thieves, deciding to have a private word with Sir Gautier making sure Sylvain stays out of sight after he finishes his talk with his father.

“You've been an enormous help! Thanks so much!” Happily, Hilda smiles.

“E-Excuse me. I have some more supplies that just arrived for the infirmary.” Meekly, Marianne enters the room.

“Oh, there were more? I thought I'd gotten them all.” Hilda exclaims.

“I just have bandages and other small things, but there might be more coming.” Modestly, Marianne dismisses.

“Well, I just got the boys to bring in the heavy bottles. Looks like we can't fit all of it without some rearranging though. You know, if you'd arrived earlier, you could have helped me tidy up.” Humming, Hilda points out.

“My apologies.” Guilty, Marianne bows her head.

“I don't really need your apologies. I need your help.” Hilda insists.

“Oh, OK. How can I help?” Hopeful, Marianne asks.

“How can you help? I said "tidy up," didn't I? See the shelves there? See if you can clear out some space and tuck away the bandages.” Calmly, Hilda instructs her.

“I can try... Ah!” Startled, Marianne gasps, her kneels bucklering at the carriage load of weight in her grasp.

“Hey! Careful, Marianne. There's some strong stuff in those bottles.” Quickly, Hilda helps Marianne.

“I'm sorry. I-” Ashamed, Marianne bows her head.

“No, look, just leave the bandages for now, and move the bottles from the shelf.” Hilda tells her.

“I can do that. Ah! Now the bandages fell!” Miserable, Marianne sighs.

“Aaagh! No! So, in the end, I did it all by myself.” Huffing, Hilda whines.

“I'm sorry that I was no help. I just got in your way.” Apologetic, Marianna apologies.

“It's fine. We'll even it out with pastries.” Lazily, Hilda dismisses.

“You want me to get you pastries? I guess I can.” Marianne offers.

“You seem so thoughtful and composed, but you're surprisingly clumsy. It's such an odd mix, I practically have no choice but to take over for you.” Hilda sighs hands on her hips.

“You're right... I'm sorry.” Defeated, Marianne bows her head at yet another loss to Hilda.

“Mmf, Corcor! Hoff're roo?” Munching, Hapi approaches Constance.

“Hapi! What in the world has gotten into you?” Disgusted, Constance demands from her.

“Nmf neb ter buh jealouf. Thurf plenny ter go aroud.” Fairly, Hapi offers.

“Hapi, it would be easier to understand you if your mouth was less stuffed. Kindly finish what you are eating, and then say your piece.” Politely, Constance requests from her.

“Ma pleffer! Nothing better than fresh pastries. You sure you don't want one, Coco?” Satisfied, Hapi finishes her food turning to Constance.

“It's not about whether I want a bun or not. It's about your atrocious manners! Walking around with your arms and jaws stuffed with full of unwrapped pastries-- There are crumbs all over your lips, your clothes-- You've left a trail of them BEHIND YOU! Unacceptable!” Horrified, Constance gawks at the messy eater.

“Hey, I paid for them. I can eat them however I want. You sure you don't want a bite? If you don't have any I'm just gonna eat 'em all. You have to try them fresh out of the oven if you want the full effect. Pretty soon they'll get cold. Oh, I'll explain in noble-speak so you understand. Ehem. They have a crisp, oven-browned exterior, and a sophisticated, spongy sweetness lying within!” Fairly, Hapi disputes attempting to put on a posh accent, mocking her friend.

“Uh, not…” Calmly, Constance begins.

“Not interested? That's fine. More for me.” Haughty, Hapi cuts Constance off.

“I was going to say, "Not so fast!" Spare one for me, but only because you insisted. It would be rude of me to decline an offering made in good faith. One must mind one's manners.” Annoyed, Constance explains.

“You're really dragging this out. Here, I'll make it easy for you. Open up.” Hapi sighs.

“Wait, don't you-” Shocked, Constance gasps, releasing a muffled sound as Hapi puts a pastry in her mouth.

“Not bad, right?” Smugly, Hapi smirks hands on hips.

“I could not, in good conscience, acknowledge this as anything but delicious.” Scowling, Constance states.

“Now you have crumbs all over you, too. Your form could use a little work. Next time, stuff the whole thing in your mouth at once. That's the proper way to eat a snack like this. If you ate this at some stuffy party, cutting it into sensible little bites, the experience would be ruined.” Hapi explains to her.

“I see your point. There are more types of dining in this world than I was ready to allow for. You've won me over.” Carefully, Constance gives in.

“Let's eat them while we head to the cathedral, and litter the ground with crumbs.” Hapi offers and leaves.

“A capital idea! Wait, no! Not the cathedral! You've lost me again, Hapi!” Feebly, Constance cries out, chasing after the redhead.


	85. Different

“Professor, thank you for your help. We drove off the thieves and got a reward from my father. Job well done, eh? I spoke with my father after the battle. He confirmed that his intention was for me to claim the Lance of Ruin as my own. I see why he thinks that's necessary. Still, using Miklan for that purpose... If he was still alive, I wonder what he'd think of that.” Sadly, Sylvain sighs looking down at the lance of ruin the very same weapon his brother lost his life too.

“You're still thinking about your brother, aren't you?” Gently, Byleth whispers after returning from taking care of the bandits where Sylvain’s father had bestowed the lance of ruin to Sylvain.

“I suppose I am... Miklan hated me from the moment he found out I had a Crest, and he didn't. He was selfish and egotistical. I know it's not right to say bad things about the dead, but he earned it. Even now, I'm still cleaning up his messes. I have to wonder though... What if it was the other way around? If he had the Crest and I didn't... Would I be the one my father thought was worth forgetting? Or would my fate have been wholly unlike his?” Sadly, Sylvain proposes.

“Thinking like that won't get you anywhere.” Byleth furrows her brow at him.

“You're probably right, Professor. It's not like me, is it? I don't pray much...but I think I'm going to pray for those who lost their lives to the thieves tonight. And for all of us. I'm afraid there are more days like this coming our way.” Grimly, Sylvain sighs.

“Why do you say that?” Byleth quirks her head to the side.

“Faerghus has always been a cold place. Never very well-to-do. Until about 10 years ago, our region was a battlefield for the people of the Sreng Region to the north. And after the late king fell, the whole Kingdom became unstable. So it's no real surprise that more and more people are resorting to thievery just to survive. And there are those rumours of the current regent being too busy chasing the ladies to bother with governing. Don't worry, I get the irony. The whole damn Kingdom is in decline because of nonsense like that. I'm hoping once we get Dimitri on the throne everything will get better. I know with Mal by his side, the thieves will buckle up, heh. Anyway, I'll leave it up to you to decide how you want to use our reward. And, Professor, if I could, I'd still like to buy you a meal sometime.” Cheekily, Sylvain winks after confessing the truth to the professor.

“That sounds like a difficult burden for Mallory and Dimitri.” Softly, Byleth whispers.

“Yeah speaking off don’t suppose Mallory had a word with my father, did she?” Cheekily, Sylvain winks taking the professor aback.

“You…knew?” Baffled, Byleth blinks.

“Mal has…she’s always been protective of me. Maybe it’s due to my situation or because how we grew up together but from it, I know they can do it. There are only a few people I know who can make my father tremble or have blood shot eyes. I won’t tell if you don’t. But trust me, when those two are together, the impossible can become possible. Heh when I was a kid Miklan tried to push me down the stairs it was fortunate Mal was there, she saw it happen and just as I fell down, I felt a pair of arms around me…” Confidently, Sylvain smiles, chuckling sadly at the memory, he was so scared, he was, he thought he was going to die but then…

“Don’t tell me.” Byleth gasps.

“Mal broke her wrist from it.” Seriously, Sylvain grimaces at the memory.

“Her wrist!?” Byleth blinks.

“Yeah…heh, I remember when she saved me. I just stood there stunned as she with a broken wrist may I add berated my older, stronger, burlier brother. She didn’t care and he just ran away. Heh after that we became friends.” Fondly, Sylvain smiles down at the memory, remembering after that day, a pair of watchful blues would always keep an eye on him especially if Miklan was arrived. She was always there for him…maybe that’s where his first crush formed from who knows? He remembered flirting with her for the first time but it was clear she wasn’t interested but instead of pushing him away, she simply laughed finding it funny. He knew she always saw him as a friend, it hurt at first but overtime he realized how much he appreciated it, having a friend who saw him for who he was, Ingrid did sure but she always reprimanded him Mallory on the meanwhile found it funny. She didn’t care, she didn’t judge him, she only called him out on things when needed, a true friend, Sylvain found in Mallory.

“There's no need for the food Sylvain what you shared with me today was enough.” Graciously, she declines.

“Or do you really just hate the idea of having dinner with me? Just kidding! I know you're busy. Again though, thank you for everything, Professor. I couldn't have done it alone.” Smiling, Sylvain bows and leaves her.

“Ah, Marianne. Praying to the goddess?” Friendly, Ferdinand smiles at the sight of the healer in prayer.

“Yes, I am.” Marianne confirms.

“Excellent! So persistent in your devotion. I quite admire that about you.” Animatedly, Ferdinand gushes.

“Oh, no. It's not like that.” Modestly, Marianne dismisses.

“No need for false modesty. I hardly know anyone with more piety.” Amazed, Ferdinand praises.

“I need to be going.” Urgently, Marianne turns to leave

“Wait a moment!” Feebly, Ferdinand persists.

“Oh! Um, yes? Did you need something?” Shyly, Marianne turns to him.

“I have a suggestion. I have been meaning to tell you about it for a while. Have you ever considered projecting more confidence? Your every word is laden with pessimism and devoid of enthusiasm. To gain the trust of commoners, you must appear self-assured at all times.” Calmly, Ferdinand advises her.

“I have no need to earn the trust of the common people as a noble. All I want is to live a quiet life and to not be a bother to anyone. I dare not hope for anything beyond that.” Marianne explains to him.

“But you are the only daughter of the esteemed Margrave Edmund! Regardless of what you hope for, you must concede that you have inherited certain responsibilities, by virtue of your birth.” Ferdinand offers.

“If that's the case, then I don't care to be a responsible person. Farewell!” Quickly, Marianne flees.

“One would think she does not wish to be a noble...” Frazzled, Ferdinand mutters to himself, watching her venture off.

“Ahaha! Thank you for going to such lengths to come see me, Hapi.” Pleased, Constance smiles at the redhead.

“I live here, so it's not like I had to travel a long way. Do you need me for something, Coco?” Bluntly, Hapi asks her.

"Need" might be an exaggeration...” Constance remarks.

“Good, because I was just headed to bed. It's nearly sunset. Have a good night.” Simply, Hapi turns on her heel to leave.

“Wait, no! Just because I don't need you for anything doesn't mean you may go. "Need" isn't quite it precisely. Hmm, how to broach the subject nicely?” Humming, Constance wonders to herself.

“Nice rhyme. Are you dabbling in poetry now?” Intrigued, Hapi quirks her head to the side.

“Don't be daft! Anyway, I need you for something.” Constance dismisses.

“You could have just said that from the start. So, you want me to drink...whatever this is.” Unimpressed, Hapi scowls down at the liquid in her glass, glaring down at it.

“It's how I intend to show my gratitude for all the things you do for me.” Constance tells her.

“Right, right, everything I do for you, such as... Uh, what, exactly?” Lost, Hapi enquires.

“You know. The pastries... The dried meats... Sharing your fruits...” Constance lists.

“Oh, like when we ate those currants and you got juice all over your face!” Happily, Hapi smiles.

“Must you bring that up every time?! It took me hours to get the stains out of my favourite fan.” Huffing, Constance scowls at her.

“I thought it was funny. So...what's this drink you gave me? It smells good, but it looks weird.” Wary, Hapi frowns down at the display offered before her.

“Ahahaha! It's all the rage amongst the elite now. They call it coffee. It's derived from rare Dagdan beans, which are roasted, ground, and then boiled over water.” Confidently, Constance explains to her.

“That's a lot of effort to make hot bean-water. Nobles find such inventive ways to waste time.” Humming, Hapi points out.

“Hold your criticism until you've tasted it! And taste it quickly, please. This is a beverage that one must drink hot.” Constance advises.

“All right, I guess.” Hapi shrugs sipping the drink.

“Well? Your verdict?” Eagerly, Constance questions.

“Whoa. This is not what I expected. It kind of tastes like mud, but also, it's delicious and I never want to stop drinking it.” Hapi gushes.

“Exactly my reaction! The flavor is so striking that one trembles for more!” Proudly, Constance declares.

“All gone! Got more?” Curious, Hapi enquires.

“Ahaha! Indeed I do not! The coffee bean, as I mentioned, is rare and thus expensive. They are not easy to procure. Though, if I could restore House “Nuvelle to its former glory, I might have means to acquire more.” Animatedly, Constance confesses.

“On second thought, never mind. You don't have to go to all that trouble.” Quickly, Hapi changes her mind.

“Oh, but I was going to restore my house anyway. It just may be...some time until my finances improve.” Sheepishly, Constance offers.

“How about we go to the woods and find some fruit trees, like we did the other day? Fresh fruit might not be as fancy as coffee, but it's good enough for me. Come on.” Fairly, Hapi offers.

“If that's all you desire, I think I can indulge you. To the orchards!” Excitedly, Constance declares as the two set off towards the orchards on their foodie adventure.

“Oh, is that Petra? Looks like she's out shopping.” Surprised, Ashe raises a brow at the woman in the merchant’s market.

“Hey there, young lady! Are you looking to buy or would you rather cry? Just so you know, there's no beating my prices!” Animatedly, Anna greets her.

“Cry...beating... Are you wanting to battle me?” Perplexed, Petra’s eyes narrow.

“As in a battle of wills? Trust me, kid, you don't want to waste your life trying to beat me at... Huh?” Confidently, Anna begins only to falter when hearing the sharp ring of metal.

“Sword or bow... Which are you fighting with? You have skill with both, I am thinking.” Pondering, Petra assumes.

“Petra! What are you doing!? Why are you fighting? Wh-what did she say?” Astonished, Ashe darts over to the scene.

“I was asked to be coming here and do the shopping, but then this merchant gave me her challenge!” Relieved, Petra smiles at Ashe.

“Huh? This has to be a misunderstanding. Look, I'll help you. What were you trying to buy?” Calmly, Ashe lowers Petra’s blade.

“We are needing vulneraries. Many people make use of them and our stock is lowly.” Petra reports.

“Got it. Just leave this to me. Come on, isn't that price a little high? Surely you can afford to go a bit lower.” Ashe attempts to haggle.

“Are you kidding? This is even lower than my usual bargain rate.” Offended, Anna refuses.

“Really? Because the shop over by the gates is selling the same item for a little more than half that. Guess I'll have to head back there after all.” Ashe turns to leave.

“Hey! Let's all take a deep breath. Here's the deal. I'll give you...another 10 percent off. How's that?” Annoyed, Anna offers.

“Make it 20 percent and you've got a deal.” Smirking, Ashe argues.

“Hmph. You drive a hard bargain. Fine, 20 percent. But you better be grateful!” Angry, Anna grumbles, accepting the offer as the two leave.

“The shopping was successful. You have my gratitude, Ashe.” Petra smiles down at Ashe.

“Not a problem. I'm used to this sort of thing.” Modestly, he dismisses.

“Bargaining for prices in Fódlan is...complicated. I am thankful for this bargain. Now the extra can be given back to our professor. I had learnings about the customs of Fódlan. I have gratitude for that too.” Grateful, Petra confesses to him.

“Ah, I wouldn't call it a custom, exactly. It's just a trick we commoners use to save money.” Fairly, Ashe informs her.

“Efficiency with money is a wonderful culture.” Amazed, Petra gasps.

“I promise you, it's really nothing special.” Ashe promises her as the two continue on their market spree, Ashe haggling and Petra observing.

“Are you enjoying this lovely day, Dorte? Everyone seems to be in such good spirits.” Lovingly, Marianne pets the horse in the stables as it happily neighs appreciative of such fuss.

“Marianne, do you have a moment?” Hopeful, Ferdinand smiles.

“Oh! Ferdinand! What do you need?” Surprised, Marianne turns to him.

“I have been thinking about what you said.” Thoughtfully, Ferdinand begins.

“I didn't mean to upset you. You should just ignore me and-” Miserably, Marianne sighs sadly.

“You misunderstand. It is not that you upset me. Honestly, you mystify me. You are a noble, and yet you do not wish to be one. Is that not so? I did not expect to hear that from the daughter of Margrave Edmund.” Ferdinand recalls.

“But... I'm not actually his daughter. He's a distant relative. We share very little of the same blood.” Modestly, Marianne sighs.

“But still, you come from a noble lineage, do you not?” Ferdinand repeats.

“Oh, no. I'm just a minor noble from the countryside.” Glumly, she sighs.

“Minor though it may be, you were born into a noble family. Which means you are a noble too. We did not choose to become nobles. We were born into the nobility.” Proudly, Ferdinand argues.

“I understand, but that's why... Why I said I don't care to be responsible. I had no say in the matter!” Marianne snaps.

“Marianne! I-” Feebly, Ferdinand begins.

“My parents and I have suffered because of this bloodline and Crest. Even so, I am prepared to do what I must as the daughter of a noble family... But to be told that's still not enough, I... I just... Ugh!” Mad, Marianne huffs.

“I... I see. I will not pretend to understand. But you should try to calm down a bit. Certainly, things did not turn out the way you had hoped. But the conditions are such that-” Flimsy, Ferdinand attempts to salvage their conversation.

“The conditions? Those will never change. There's nothing to do but give up! Please, just leave! Ignore me!” Maddened, Marianne pleads to him.

“There will be no convincing you. Very well. I will go.” Sadly, Ferdinand leaves

“Oh Goddess... Why did you curse me with such suffering? Upset, Marianne weeps, whimpering, bowing her head in the soft comforts of Dorte.

“You okay?” Surprised, Sylvain snaps out of his thoughts at the memory of prior in his head as he shakily exhales turning to smile softly when his ruby reds meet a pair of icy blue.

“Yeah those thieves made me think you know…” Tiredly, Sylvain confesses as she sits down by his side.

“Yeah…” Aloofly, she shrugs glancing to the side.

“Don’t you wish things were different?” Sylvain asks making Mallory grimace, leaning back.

“Don’t we all?” Saddened, Mallory glances over at her gloved hand.

“You’re not wrong there…but how do you do it?” Sylvain questions her baffled.

“Simple. I don’t think about it, all what if’s do is prolong the open wound that will simply become infected to a point of decay.” Curtly, Mallory answer as Sylvain blinks taken aback by the sheer venom, malic and monstrous tone in her voice, reminding him of when Dimitri goes…

“It hurts?” Gently, Sylvain whispers as Mallory twitches, snapping out of her daze to turn to Sylvain.

“How are you doing with your uncle?” Gently, Sylvain asks her noting her flinch, changing topic.

“It’s horrible Sylvain, my uncle did nothing, literally nothing and they just…they have no evidence. Those idiots in my house aren’t helping either, the peasants…” Furious, Mallory confesses to Sylvain who places his hand on her shoulder.

“Maybe they have their own reason for not liking the Corvan’s, they don’t exactly have a great record.” Fairly, he points out making her grimace.

“I…I know that I just wish my uncle wasn’t framed for it. He left that life; he isn’t like them why can’t people see that!?” Pained, she demands, her tone wobbling making Sylvain’s eyes soften at the sheer hurt laced in her voice.

“I don’t know Mal; I don’t I wish I did though. Corvus was an okay guy when I was a kid, I mean he never did any of what the others said he would, he was funny at that and he cared for you and Dimitri that much is clear.” Seriously, he tells her.

“Thank you Sylvain.” Grateful, Mallory smiles at him.

“Hey what are friends for? Now come on I’ll treat you.” Smirking, Sylvain takes her hand bringing a shy smile to Mallory’s features as they head off for food.


	86. My Heart Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *My friend said imagine Claude and Mallory going on a double date with Dorothea and Petra, that image alone just made smile, how do you see that going down? I could see them being all lovey dovey and Mallory is just like end me while Claude is like why aren't we like that? Only to be whacked in the back of the head. How do you see it going down?*

“Oh no. It's Felix. He's coming right at me. If I run, he'll chase me. Maybe if I just hold really, really still...” Panicking, Bernadette whimpers at the fierce feral glare of ruby red approaching.

“...” Stoically, Felix stares down at the purple haired girl.

“...” Crouched, Bernadette attempts to be invisible.

“Ahem.” Politely, Felix announces himself.

“Whatever it is, I didn't do it! I swear! Unless I'm offending you just by standing here?!” Panicking, Bernadette screeches.

“No. Here. I believe this is yours.” Curtly, Felix informs her.

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, that's my satchel. Wait, wh-where did you get that?!” Baffled, Bernadette enquires.

“Stop asking questions and just take it.” Rudely, Felix snaps.

“No! Trap! It's a trap!” Wailing, Bernadette whimpers.

“Why are you acting like this?” Scowling, Felix demands from her.

“Acting?! Does this terror on my face look fake to you?!” Sharply, she demands from him.

“You're being difficult. Come on, this is yours.” Tiredly, Felix asserts.

“I can't! Your icy glare has frozen me completely!” Weakly, Bernadette whimpers.

“Shut up! Just take the thing.” Frustrated, Felix demands.

“No! P-please don't kill me!” Feebly, Bernadette whimpers.

“What? Who's going to-” Felix begins.

“Sword! He's got a sword! Aaaah!” Screaming Bernadette wails.

“My sword! How did you-” Shocked, Felix gawks at his blade tossed to the floor, disarmed.

“I can't do this anymore!” Scared, Bernadette flees.

“What an odd girl. But she's certainly caught my attention. I've never seen that technique before. Oh. I still have to give this back to her.” Humming, Felix furrows his brow watching her frightened figure flee.

“Hapi, you must know that it's rather uncomfortable to be the subject of such an unflinching gaze.” Kindly, Dimitri hints at Hapi staring at her.

“You'll have to put up with it for a little while longer. I feel like I can almost remember...” Hapi whispers.

“Apologies, but I'm not sure what you're referring to. Care to elaborate?” Intrigued, Dimitri enquires.

“I have this sense that we met somewhere...before we were students. But you're the prince of Faerghus, so how could I have met you?” Hapi proposes to the prince.

“I do not recall meeting you previously either. Although... Long ago, my sister and I sometimes accompanied our father as he travelled the Kingdom. Perhaps we crossed paths...” Dimitri offers.

“Unlikely. I lived in an isolated village in the forest. We didn't have contact with outsiders, well there was this tribe that would drop by, they were nice they helped us out with monsters and stuff. They helped some of the members of my village learn to defend themselves in exchange for knowledge on traps and such, they were helpful. After I ran away, I was kidnapped, and my kidnapper kept me locked up all day and night. I think I'd remember if the royal family had stopped by for a visit.” Honestly, Hapi explains, a fond smile on her lips at the memory, the village protectors, some even called them guardians.

“Kidnapped? What do you mean by that?” Horrified, Dimitri demands.

“A lady found me, a helpless runaway, and offered to take me in. She promised to keep me safe. Instead I became her test subject. She experimented on me with all kinds of spells and rituals. I had a roof over my head and plenty to eat. But otherwise, it was...a pretty bad experience.” Frowning, Hapi grimaces at the memory.

“…This may be unwelcome from a stranger like myself, but I want you to know that it's perfectly acceptable to be angry about such unfortunate circumstances. I can't fathom why someone would cause you pain like that. I'm sorry you had to endure such a thing. You have every right to feel anything you need to feel toward the person responsible for your suffering.” Gently, Dimitri tells Hapi.

“Oh! That's weird. Hmm, I wonder...” Pondering, Hapi hums.

“What's the matter? Was it something I said?” Worried, Dimitri furrows his brow.

“It's just that I've heard those words before. I think it was someone else who said them, but... I can't remember who. Maybe I'll figure it out some day. In the meantime. see you around.” Hapi dismisses him, leaving him.

“Yes, of course. If our meeting again can help you in any way, you need only ask and I'll be there.” Kindly, Dimitri smiles saying farewell as she takes her leave.

“Ashe, I need to give you more gratitude for the commoner techniques you showed me.” Earnestly, Petra requests from Ashe.

“Commoner techniques? Oh! You mean when I haggled for you.” Confused, Ashe furrows his brow before widening at the memory.

“Yes. It has made for many savings. I was telling the professor. We both are so happy.” Grateful, Petra smiles.

“Really, it wasn't a big deal. But I'm glad the professor was pleased.” Relieved, Ashe smiles.

“Hmm...” Humming, Petra furrows her brow in thought.

“Uh, what is it? Do I have something on my face?” Confused, Ashe enquires.

“For a lot of time, I was living in the Imperial capital. Then I came here, to the monastery. Both places contain many nobles and many chances to be learning noble customs.” Thoughtfully, Petra begins.

“That's true. When you're surrounded by new people, you naturally pick up all kinds of stuff. Though with nobles, there's a lot to learn. All the etiquette is overwhelming. Not to mention the dancing. Ahh, I just keep stepping on my partner's feet!” Anxiously, Ashe smiles scratching the back of his neck.

“In Fódlan, the nobles are training for dancing since their youth. They have much skill.” Petra points out.

“When I was a kid, I spent most of my time helping out at my parents' restaurant and playing with my brother and sister. Back then, I never dreamed I'd ever be studying at a proper academy with all these nobles.” Honestly, Ashe remembers.

“I have learned many customs of the nobles but few of the commoners. I am hoping you will teach me. Techniques, secret skills, anything. All of the things.” Petra informs him.

“Secret skills? Haha, I don't think I know anything that fancy.” Surprised, Ashe frowns at the title.

“That is not the truth. The technique for money saving could be helpful even for nobles. It has use for all the world!” Gushing, Petra proclaims.

“I don't know about that. Really, I don't have any special secrets.” Shyly, Ashe smiles.

“Commoner wisdom is only to be shared with commoners, then? I have understanding. Forbidden knowledge. Ashe, how about we make a bargain? We can be trading information. In Brigid, powerful curse techniques are passed down. And we can speak with the spirits. I can be teaching you these things.” Kindly, Petra offers.

“What?! C-curses?! No, no, no, no, no! I-I don't need any dangerous information like that! But if you really insist, I guess I could teach you a few things about what life is like on the streets.” Astonished, Ahse reoicls back at the thought.

“You will be showing me the secret techniques? I cannot be waiting!” Brightly, Petra smiles.

“Uh, that's not what I meant...” Feebly, Ashe sighs bowing his head watching the warrior wander off.

“Yuri! Halt! How dare you make me run all over the monastery!” Enraged, Constance snarls.

“Calm down. That was all on you, Shady Lady.” Tiredly, Yuri sighs.

"Shady"?! You know full well I'm sensitive about that! It's as though you wish to be incinerated! Ahem. What I mean to say is all shall be forgiven when you do my bidding.” Angrily, Constance snaps.

“Uh...” Awkwardly, Yuri glances to the side.

“I know, I know. It's an honour I don't extend to many. You have the rare opportunity to aid me in realizing my dream. I shall rebuild House Nuvelle! Nobility will be mine again, and the glory of my esteemed family will once more reign supreme!” Proudly, Constance dictates.

“Blah, blah, blah, restore House Nuvelle, blah, blah, blah. Will you just stop? You're making my ears hurt. I am but an insignificant and beautiful creature. Surely there's nothing I have to offer for your plight.” Yuri grumbles dismissing her.

“Your facade does not fool me. I know you for what you truly are. With the nobility's backing, western Fódlan's underworld is yours. Everyone has heard whispers of the Savage Mockingbird. That is you they refer to, yes? Hm-hm-hm! Your time would be better spent laying the groundwork for me to reclaim my title. I envision you using your connections to apply pressure on the nobles in Enbarr.” Constance explains to him.

“Right. So, say I indulge you—that I agree I'm this... killer bird you speak of. What I offer comes at a high price. You do understand that, right, milady? How exactly do you intend to compensate me?” Intrigued, Yuri enquires.

“But what greater compensation could I offer than to play a part in restoring House Nuvelle?” Constance wonders.

“Restoration of houses does nothing to put food in my stomach.” Yuri answers.

“I suppose... But rest assured that upon my return to power, you shall be suitably rewarded.” Confidently, Constance assures.

“Let me cut through the mud here—you're broke, and you'll pay me after you get what you want. Wow. I love how irresponsible you are! Refreshing!” Dryly, Yuri cheers.

“Then what would you have me do?! I have nothing to bargain with now! No status! No wealth!” Dramatically, Constance wails.

“Perhaps rather than turning to a killer bird for help, you should be bowing before the nobles or some such. Get down on all fours and lick their boots, see what that'll get you. Haha, perhaps you're too prim and proper for that?” Mockingly, Yuri jokes.

"Lick their boots"? Is tonguing their footwear likely to sway them to my cause? Constance queries.

“My work here is done.” Accomplished, Yuri smirks before departing.

“No! I was not through with you yet! Y-you come back here! Hey!” Feebly, Constance cries out but it falls to the deaf ears that belong to the fleeting figure of Yuri.

“You.” Icily, Felix snaps glaring darkly at Bernadette.

“Ah! What'd I do?! Am I in your way? I'm in your way. I know. I get it. I'm sorry. I can't stand the sight of me either!” Scared, Bernadette squeals scared.

“I never said that. Stay right there. You're always running away. You must really find me irritating.” Frowning, Felix assumes.

“Irritating, I know! I completely— What? No, I mean, I know I'm irritating, but—Huh?” Befuddled, Bernadette sputters out.

“Stop. Do you remember when you came up behind me and knocked the sword from my hands? I need you to teach me that technique.” Strictly, Felix demands.

“Sword? Teach? Technique?! That's, um, that's a joke, right? Because that's...that's just about the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.” Honestly Bernadette confesses.

“Maybe so. But I saw you do it. You don't remember? You moved like a flash, and before I knew it-” Felix describes.

“Nope! Wasn't Bernie. You must have dreamed it. Unless my accuser dares to produce some evidence!” Quickly, she refuses.

“Yes, evidence. I still have your satchel. See?” Felix reveals said satchel.

“Oh, my satchel. W-wait, that? No, that's, um... That's not mine. You can't prove it's mine!” Terrified, Bernadette argues.

“You know it's yours.” Deadpanned, Felix frowns.

“I'm innocent—I swear! Merciful Seiros, save me!” Desperate, Bernadette promises.

“This is getting nowhere. But, hmm... Maybe I should corner her like last time. Then she'll use the technique without thinking.” Thoughtfully, Bernadette considers.

“Aaaah!” Screeching, she screams.

“...Never mind. I'm done here.” Felix decides for himself, turning on his heel and leaving.

“Lies! All lies! I didn't do any—Huh? Wh-where'd he go?” Delusional, Bernadette declares only to blink when finding the swordsman long gone.

“Hey, Shady Lady. I see you're working into the wee hours.” Teasingly, Yuri smirks greeting Constance.

“I have asked you before not to refer to me that way.” Strictly, she snaps.

“Right, right, whatever. Sorry. Uh, anyway, what kind of bizarre spells are you weaving?” Intrigued, Yuri wonders.

“Ahaha! An excellent question. It's a brand of spell craft many have dreamed of but none have achieved. A revolution in magical theory.” Proudly, Constance declares.

“Revolutionary spell work, huh?” Intrigued, Yuri raises a brow.

“Steel yourself for this! The working transforms leather boots into liquorice! The old, serviceable shape with a new, sweeter taste.” Drastically, Constance dictates.

“Uh...huh. That's certainly... something. I'm sure you'll ravage the economy with this one. So, um... Why boots, precisely?” Yuri queries.

“I was inspired by your suggestion that licking the nobility's boots would fulfil my dream. I went to my chambers to discreetly taste my own boots. They were less appetizing than I had hoped. The thought of licking boots day in and day out was revolting... but then I thought, "what if?" Tonguing liquorice boots rather than leather ones would make the whole ordeal much more palatable! This is no run-of-the-mill, penny-ante black magic. This is something new—black liquorice magic! I could lick the boots of a hundred nobles if they all tasted so scrumptious as liquorice!” Excitedly, Constance explains to Yuri.

“Are you some kind of damn fool?” Scowling, Yuri demands.

“Ahaha. The common mind often has difficulty distinguishing between genius and idiocy. You set me the challenge of licking boots, and I would say that I have risen to it ably.” Boastfully, Constance smirks.

“Correct. I told you to do that. But I think you took what I said just a bit too literally.” Yuri sighs shaking his head.

“Then how did you mean it? Does the licking not count if the licker enjoys it?” Curious, Constance enquires.

“It's mostly something you do by way of acting subservient. "I'd even lick the mud from your boots, my lord!" Get it?” Yuri sneers.

“What?! Are there nobles so depraved that they would take satisfaction in such a thing?!” Constance scowls.

“There sure are. I've licked a boot or three in my day.” Honestly, Yuri answers.

“Indeed? Ugh! Did it not turn your stomach?” Constance wonders.

“Well, of course it did. There's hardly any dignity in bootlicking. Talking to you is truly... entertaining. You are a special kind of strange. I've known many a noble in my life, but none like you. I was just dealing with a bunch of them, so the difference seems especially stark. Though, I guess you're not technically a noble at this point, are you?” Yuri considers.

“You were dealing with nobles in the dead of night? Wait— What?! D-did you just call me strange?!” Horrified, Constance gasps.

“Oof, I'm exhausted. Better go hit the sack. Don't work too hard, milady!” Swiftly, Yuri winces smirking smugly.

“I did not give you leave to go! Ugh. His rudeness knows no bounds. But I'll have my revenge. Perhaps by exposing his business with these nobles... He'll rue the day he loosened his tongue in front of me! Ahahaha!” Evilly, Constance cackles to the high heavens of the abyss as Yuri leaves the cackling wicked witch to her enquiries.

“Petra, how are you doing? Getting used to life here?” Kindly, Dorothea approaches Petra.

“I am settled. Everyone shows great kindness.” Softly, she smiles up at Dorothea.

“I’m glad to hear it. I was so surprised when you first arrived. A princess, all the way from Brigid!” Honestly, Dorothea confesses.

“You have my gratitude, but please do not call me princess. You are making my cheeks blush!” Bashful, Petra smiles.

“There’s nothing to blush about. You’re every little girl’s dream of what a princess should be. Anyhow, I suppose it’s been a long time since you’ve been back to Brigid, hasn’t it? I hope you aren’t homesick. Maybe we can cook one of your favourite dishes from back home?” Hopeful, Dorothea smiles.

“I do wish for that, but there is no possibility. The ingredients are not found here.” Saddened, Petra confesses.

“I suppose you’re right. That’s probably why they don't cook the food of Brigid in the dining hall. I’m sorry. I just got to thinking about how hard it must be to live somewhere so far away from home and... No. It can’t be impossible. I’ll fix you a real meal of Brigid. I’ll just find a recipe and similar ingredients!” Optimistically, Dorothea offers.

“Wait, Dorothea. It is the thinking that counts. But your cooking is... what is the word... horrendous. That is what everyone is saying, anyway.” Honestly, Petra furrows her brow.

“Horrendous? Nobody’s cooking can be that bad! I mean maybe Mallory but she…she tries.” Weakly, Dorothea smiles grimacing at the memory. She had heard but didn’t think much of it when she pushed her into cooking cookies and by the end of it. Practically, the whole kitchen was on fire, the staff were not so pleased…

“The thinking is enough for me. You have my biggest gratitude.” Politely, Petra smiles.

“Fine. I’ll do something instead of cooking for you. I just want to be sure that you feel at home here. How about a massage? That may help you loosen up.” Dorothea offers.

“I have no problems. My body is already able to relax. Petra declines.

“Oh? Then perhaps I could sing you lullabies to help you sleep! Eagerly, Dorothea suggests.

“I am not having sleeping trouble. Petra reports.

“Just know that you never have to worry about putting me out. I like helping my friends. Well then, I must be going, but remember my offer.” Smiling, Dorothea leaves.

“Dorothea is filling my heart full...” Tentatively, Petra whispers placing her hand on her chest as the opera singer leaves.


	87. What The People Deserve

“Hm Edel?” Surprised, I raise a brow at the girl, looking up at the bright beady moon above us as I see the snow white spotlight shine upon her, her heels clicking as she approaches me in the training grounds.

“A-Apologies I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Tiredly, she sighs.

“You’re not what are you doing up?” Curious, I impale my spear into the sandy ground below leaning against it as I turn to her.

“I could ask the same.” Fairly, she remarks.

“Ah just…” Awkwardly, I trail off, huffing, feeling beads of sweat slide down my features.

“Nightmares?” She gathers.

“Yes, I’m guessing the same for you.” Coolly, I remark.

“So, you know…” She whispers.

“I know you used to have brown hair.” Quietly, I hint making her flinch.

“Mallory I…” Feebly, Edel begins, pain laced in her tone.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Whether it was a fashion choice or not it’s your life, you’re entitled to your own secrets.” Calmly, I assure her making her lilac hues widen.

“Thank you old friend I…your nightmare was it about…Duscar?” Gently, she questions making me flinch, feeling my muscles stiffen around my spear.

“What else would it be about? Rats?” Strained, I smile trying to lighten the gloomy atmosphere surrounding us both.

“Not funny.” Huffing, she scowls at me only making me cackle.

“Fine, fine, apologies.” Mockingly, I place my hands up in mock surrender.

“I…I always though it unfair.” Sheepishly, she reveals placing her hand on her arm confusing me.

“What unfair?” Lost, I furrow my brow.

“Dimitri to rule not you.” She reveals making me sigh.

“Edel…” Tiredly, I begin, prying my spear from the sandy ground below.

“Surely you thought the same even as children I remember you being firm in your decision making, you could make the tough decision Dimitri I cannot see him do that…” Honestly, Edel confesses making me sigh.

“El…I won’t lie I did think that way for a long time.” Pained, I confess the truth remembering the bitter cycle I once was trapped in before waking up, growing up and getting used to the reality of the situation. I will never rule and that’s fine. Besides if I did I doubt I would be the queen anyone would need. I mean I may be a Queen and who’d want to rule knowing the wife is the want with the power? Who would want to rule a country with me? No one…

“Then what changed?” Angrily, she demands making me scowl.

“Everything.” Exhausted, I hint.

“You mean…” Her eyes widen.

“After that and just growing up with him…I just…I may be able to make the tough decisions but that doesn’t necessarily make me the best leader.” Struggling, I attempt to explain.

“But you’re strong, you’re driven, ambitious even. For a long time as silly as it sounds when I was a child, I looked up to you, you were brave, powerful and were driven. You never let anything faze you even with the cruellest of staff members you continued smiling despite it all.” Bitterly, Edel seethes making me sigh understanding her words well having thought the same, being in the same position as her years ago.

“And so did Dimitri but he has something that I never did.” I answer.

“What is it?” Edelgard demands.

“Compassion.” Cleary, I answer.

“Compassion what does…?” Baffled, she scowls.

“I…I’m cold Edel whether I like to admit it I’m…cold, I’m rude, I’m…not as compassionate as Dimitri is.” Sadly, I whisper bowing my head, leaning against the spear. It’s the truth, I’m not the leader the kingdom needs, grimace, I furrow my brow at the memory of strangling Hilda, of barking, of just…being me towards the others, my unkindness towards them…I am not fit to rule.

“Yes but…” Feebly she begins.

“You didn’t let me finish. While some would see that as a flaw, would see it as making someone weak I see it as a trait you need, that compassion leads to optimism, a rare trait I envy my brother for having, with that optimism his drive never stops. His goal is constant while I erupt with anger he erupts with deliberation. The future we want for Fódlan is an era of peace and for that they need a king of peace not me a queen of might. They need someone who won’t immediately go on the battlefield, who won’t start civil wars left and right due to bitterness, who won’t let the past grudges affect them.” Sadly, I attempt to explain to her we want to bring in an era of peace not bloodshed. Dimitri is the one who can do that while he brings peace, I bring chaos. Guess you would call me the king’s executioner…

“And Dimitri can do that?” Sceptical, Edelgard’s eyes narrow.

“He can do more than me.” Sighing, I crane my neck back, defeated blue meeting furious shaking lilac.

“I suppose this is where we agree to disagree. I believe you could do so much more for Fódlan, you are wasted there, it saddened me to see your potential squandered.” Curtly, she snaps poison laced in her tone making me sigh.

“Edel you will always be my friend and I appreciate your kind words I do but…that is how reality is. I will not be queen and I am okay with that, that is how the future of Fódlan will be. I have made peace with that it seems you still have to make peace with the inevitable. Good night…” Sighing, I shake my head at my friend brushing past her placing my hand on her shoulder, hoping she finds peace in this reality. I had to I’m sure she can. I leave the girl, deciding to head back to bed.

“And what if I wish to deny the inevitable?” Lowly, Edelgard whispers quietly to herself, her brow furrowed, glaring down at the ground below her, seething, shaking her head exhaling shakily, trying to control the emotions flowing through her veins. She sharply turns on her heel and leaves, heading back to bed.

“I did not expect to see you here, Hapi. I get the feeling that you didn't come for training…” Surprised, Dimitri raises a brow at the sight of the redhead approaching him.

“Listen up, Didi. I remembered something.” Sternly, Hapi begins hands on hips.

“Remembered? Ah, does this have something to do with why you were staring at me earlier?” Intrigued, Dimitri enquires.

“Not ringing any bells. I stare at people all the time. Anyway, do you know Anselma?” Hapi wonders.

“Anselma... Yes, of course. But how do you know that name? That is what my stepmother was called in the Empire. In the Kingdom, she was called Patricia.” Surprised, Dimitri recalls.

“Oh, so that's what it was. I see now. What a relief. It was really sticking in my craw. Well, now that's all settled, I'm off to bed.” Pleased, Hap turns her back to head to bed.

“Just one moment. You may understand, but I most certainly do not. How did you know my stepmother?” Intrigued, Dimitri requests from her.

“She used to visit all the time. I think she was friends with the lady who kidnapped me.” Humming, Hapi considers.

“Friends? Are you sure?” Horrified, Dimitri frowns.

“I heard the lady helped bring her to the Kingdom, but I don't really know the details. Anyway, when Anselma saw how I was being treated, she got angry, just like you. She got her friend to help me. She was super strong heh, I remember the woman shaking in her heels at the sight of her. You remind me a lot of her, actually.” Hapi recalls.

“Are we really that much alike?” Surprised, Dimitri blinks.

“I'd say so. Come to think of it, you greet people in the same way, hold a book in the same way... You even get angry in the same way! It's uncanny.” Hapi points out.

“I…myself and my sister…we share no blood with our stepmother, but to hear you say that... It pleases me greatly. She was the one who raised my sister and I. I suppose it makes sense that we would share certain mannerisms. To think that the person you mentioned was my stepmother is...baffling, to say the least. I don’t suppose my sister shares some mannerism with her?” Hopeful, Dimitri smiles.

“Nope but what do you mean?” Curious, Hapi quirks her head to the side.

“For all intents and purposes, my stepmother was completely cut off from the outside world. Suffice it to say few knew that my father had taken a second wife.” Honestly, Dimitri explains.

“Sounds...complicated. I can keep my mouth shut, if you like.” Hapi offers.

“I would very much appreciate your silence on the matter. But thank you, truly, for all that you said. Truth be told, the union between my father and stepmother has given rise to...much speculation. But for now, what's truly baffling to me is the identity of that lady you mentioned and this saviour of yours... She welcomed my stepmother into the Kingdom after she fled home due to political strife... Hm. No, I must stop this. It's time to put an end to this discussion. Baseless speculation will get me nowhere.” Sighing, Dimitri shakes his head.

“Oh, come on. I finally felt like I understood, and then you go and say something cryptic like that. If I can't sleep tonight, I'm blaming you.” Hapi huffs, frowning at him.

“Well, if that happens, come back here and I'll keep you company. I'll be training a while yet. I wonder... Could Hapi's captor truly be her? If so…what possible connection could she have to Hapi’s savoir? I wonder who saved her, a friend of my stepmother’s? No, she lost contact with her family and she didn’t seem to have many friends…perhaps I should ask Mallory, she would have a better grasp if it is her.” Happily, Dimitri smiles as he watches her leave, his brow furrowing at the thought of her, his smile faltering thinking.

“Dorothea, I want to be asking you a question.” Petra approaches Dorothea.

“Please do.” Dorothea smiles at her.

“Why have you come to Garreg Mach? Is your goal different from the rest?” Curious, Petra enquires.

“Yes, I suppose. Everyone here's an heir or an heiress. But not me. I'm just a commoner. When I enrolled in the Officers Academy I was different than everyone else. I wanted to secure my future and...my big idea was to marry money. Ever since, I've been dating different terribly well-to-do men, searching for a good one... So far there's been no reason for a second date.” Honestly, Dorothea explains to Petra bummed out.

“Marrying money? That is not sounding like a good idea. Money would be a bad husband.” Frowning, Petra argues, confusion etched into her tone.

“Pretty much. Mal has been trying to get me to stop, saying she could get me a job in the kingdom but I don’t want that. I want to find a guy, sadly she doesn’t see that.” Dorothea sighs.

“But you treat me well. I have so much gratitude. Why do you show me such friendliness when I am not money?” Petra wonders.

“Oh, no, Petra. This isn't like that. I like spending time with friends. It's wonderful being friends with you, and I hope we can stay close for a long time to come.” Joyous, Dorothea explains to Petra.

“Yes, I have that hope too. But I have also been thinking of who is good for me.” Petra confesses.

“Oh, I see.” Dorothea nods her head.

“And still I am thinking we should be friends.” Petra tells her.

“Oh, I know why. Because we're both trouble for Imperial nobility.” Dubiously, Dorothea winks.

“Yes, we both have troubles.” Saddened, Petra bows her head.

“Feels nice, doesn't it? Knowing that, together, we can irritate that many people? Since we've already got a lot in common, let's get to know each other better, shall we?” Smirking, Dorothea offers making Petra nod her head.

“Mal as in the princess have you tried her?” Intrigued, Petra enquires.

“No way. Mal is different. She’s one of my oldest and closest friends. She’s like a sister to me.” Softly, Dorothea smiles.

“She seems nice, though pouring tea on someone’s head is a rather odd custom you have here?” Perplexed, Petra sighs.

“Custom?” Mystified, Dorothea quirks her head to the side as Petra fills Dorothea in on the Fódlan thing making Dorothea groan, facepalming at the mess that is her friend, smiling as they continue on with their lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So curious question what do you think of Mal and Edel?


	88. Trick Up My Sleeve

“Ahhahaha! Tremble with wonder at the magnificence of my sorcery!” Proudly, Constance dictates cackling madly before the group of students.

“Unbelievable! It's simple tea, but somehow it's shining with the colors of the rainbow!”

“And the color's changing as it's being poured! How magical!”

“Of course, it's magical—I achieved it through magic! It's a spell of my own design, in fact. Impressed?” Smugly, Constance boasts.

“Is this what you wished to show me? I must admit I've never seen such a thing. Is it still potable? Curious, Edelgard enquires.

"Is it still potable?" she asks. Constance giggles.

“Then I suppose you wouldn't mind taking the first sip. That was amusing, Constance, but out with it. What was that favor you wished to ask of me?” Edelgard challenges.

“It's a small thing regarding my house. I thought Your Highness might bend some slight effort toward seeing it restored from nothing.” Constance confesses.

“I had a feeling that was it. I wish I could help, but you must understand my present circumstances...” Tiredly, Edelgard sighs.

“Yes, yes, I'm aware. All the more reason for you to get in on the ground floor, as it were. My magical might is unrivaled, as I proved to you only moments ago. Surely you can see the obvious benefit in having the sorcerous prodigy Constance at your beck and call.” Constance proclaims.

“I agree that you are remarkable. That is beyond question. But how do you imagine rainbow tea will help me to achieve my aim?” Edelgard proposes gesturing to the teacup.

“Uh, well... Uh... Just imagine the acclaim it will bring you at tea parties!” Nervously, Constance squeaks out.

“It's a most worthy party trick, yes. But I have no use for such a thing in battle.” Bluntly, she states the fact.

“In battle?” Surprised, Constance blinks taken aback.

“Indeed. If you wish to look into it. I would highly suggest Mallory, she is highly effective when it comes to conducting spells that are dangerous for battle.” Honestly, Edelgard advises.

“W-well it's not as if that's the only trick up my sleeve. That was merely a sample of my repertoire. I never cease my work in developing new magic. Your Highness is sure to find some of it useful!” Earnestly, Constance promises.

“Constance... There's something important that I would like to talk with you about.” Edelgard begins.

“Oh? Have we not been discussing weighty matters all this time?” Constance queries.

“It's regarding a truth that you and countless generations of House Nuvelle have occulted.” Edelgard exclaims.

“Ah... That.” Constance sighs.

“If you ever feel like revealing all to me, I'd be happy to talk further. Until then... My apologies, but as the Imperial princess, there's nothing I can do to help your cause.” Edelgard tells her.

“Of course. And now, I shall make myself scarce. Good day!” Politely, Constance bows to her before taking her leave.

“Hey…blondie…” Surprised, I jolt up from my studies to look up at the red head making me sigh at Hapi.

“Excuse me?” Perplexed, I furrow my brow at the nickname.

“Wow just looking at your face the resemblance is uncanny!” Amazed, the red head gushes.

“Resemblance? Wait is this ah yes Dimitri warned me of you staring. Look you must know you may not see the same face you wish to see when staring into…” Sighing, I trial off warning her, recalling my brother having forewarned of me Hap intruding.

“Oh, I know you and Dimitri are half siblings, I could tell…” Rudely, she cuts me off surprising me.

“You could tell?” Taken aback, I blink as I place the book aside.

“Although you guys have blonde hair and blue eyes like your father, your facial features show some differences for example your eyes are sharper, more angrier looking. It’s the same with your aura you know.” Thoughtfully, Hapi exclaims to me perplexing me.

“Aura?” Warily, I arch a brow, deciding to entertain her.

“Yeah, your brother is softer, kinder but almost innocent yours is rough, dark, malicious. It’s like the way you two command authority, you do it out of power and fear he does it out of kindness and friendships you know…” Carelessly, Hapi compares us as I feel my eye twitch at her rather…blunt comparison.

“I don’t know this seems more like a lecture than a conversation.” Dryly, I remark.

“Does it? Guess that’s your problem.” Lazily, she answers making me scowl.

“I’m not here to make friends. My brother can if he wants but I…” I begin scowling.

“You didn’t have many friends as a kid, did you?” Honestly, she states the fact.

“…You want to be punched in the face?” Frustrated, I question her my tone calm filled with malice.

“Yeah with that sort of attitude I’m surprised by the number of friends you have. But still what’s this about being warned?” Hapi queries.

“Yeah, the last person who stared at me without me knowing didn’t end well…” Guilty, I glance to the side at the memory.

“You beat them up cause they were staring at you isn’t that bullying?” Hapi points out making me grimace, feeling a harsh boiling hot [arrow](https://i.makeagif.com/media/7-05-2016/St30Z_.gif) impale into my chest at the truth.

“It was creepy what else was I meant to do!?” Agitated, I snap trying to defend myself.

“Go over and talk to him.” She shrugs.

“Please even if I tried the coward would flee and sputter out some sort of nonsense. Besides I apologised and frankly it has nothing to do with you.” Icily, I state the fact to the nosy fool.

“You’re not a friendly person, are you?” Sighing, she points out.

“I don’t know after your little analysis of my so-called aura what do you think?” Fascinated, I lean over the table curious.

“Fine, fine no need to be so snappy, heh you really do remind me of her.” Snickering, she jokes.

“Who?” Scowling, my eyes narrow.

“Your mother…” She shrugs making my eyes widen, feeling my blood boil, feeling my body tense up noting as I bow my head, seeing my hands shaking, curling into a pair of furious fists.

“My…mother?” Pained, I whisper, my voice shaking filled to the brim with malice.

“Yeah…she saved me.” Unaware, Hapi reveals making my eyes widen.

“Saved you?” Scowling, my eyes then narrow, my mother saving someone? Don’t make me laugh, she doesn’t save unless she wants something. She doesn’t save people she kills people. That woman has no definition of mercy, the word is as foreign to her as the word motherhood or responsibility.

“I ran away from my home and a lady found me, a helpless runaway and offered to take me in. She promised to keep me safe. Instead I became her test subject. She experimented on me with all kinds of spells and rituals. I had a roof over my head and plenty to eat. But otherwise it was a pretty bad experience.” Hapi explains to me making my eyes widen at the terrifying tale.

“If you think I’m going to give you a pity talk then you came to the wrong person.” Sternly, I state the fact preferring not to speak of this, not quite sure how to go about this. I don’t…I don’t do the pity thing, I don’t do the I’m sorry thing, the emotional thinking is more of my brother’s category while I’m more logical. I must be, I have to be to perform my identity. Emotions do nothing but cause errors, mistakes I cannot make.

“Another difference with the prince there. Heh you sound just like her, instead of giving me some rant she said what was I do to next…” Fondly, Hapi smiles as I scowl, glaring down at the textbook before me.

“I really don’t care.” Harshly, I cut her off, slamming my book shut startling Hapi, making her eyes widen. Abruptly, I jolt out of my chest, snatching my book, ignoring my boiling blood wanting to deck her, wanting to beat her into a bloodied pulp as I seethe, my body shaking seething.

“Really?” Surprised, she squeaks out in shock.

“That woman has nothing to do with my family nor does she have anything to do with the future of Fearghus now if you will I have much to do and have no interest in talking of someone dead.” Coldly, I state the fact to Hapi, taking her aback by my hidden fury as I try to deal with the headache to come. I sharply turn on my heel and storm off.

“There she goes, why is she lying to herself? I don’t get it she’s got to be curious about her mother, anyone would be in her situation…what a weirdo.” Frowning, Hapi watches on as I leave, slamming the textbook back into the bookcase and storming off, needing time to breath, to relax.

“Mallory I must speak with you!!” Surprised, I lower my blade in the training ground, after having used my excessed rage to train with Felix, noting his furrowed brow as I turn to her.

“Oh…Constance could you not be so loud?” Politely, I sigh cradling my temple from the brief pang of pain. Seems Hapi got the better of me and this is why I don’t like emotions.

“Loud!? As a noble a Nuvelle…” Offended, she gasps.

“Tell you what why don’t I get you in contact with Ferdinand and I’m sure…” Politely, I offer not wishing to deal with her at the moment but…

“No, no, no I’m here for you!” Tutting, she asserts.

“And why would that be? Perplexed, I arch a brow at her.

“I had heard from rumours of your magical skills on the battlefield, creating all sorts of spells on the battlefield. I had heard once of you even creating spells on the battlefield.” Impressed, she gushes making me sigh.

“Oh…that.” Tensely, I glance to the side, my brow furrowed fearful of Annette coming out of nowhere with her axe, demanding for another challenge.

“Tell me is it true?” Constance enquires.

“Yes. I suppose…” Uncomfortable, I confirm glancing to the side.

“Then I will need your help!” Confidently, Constance declares.

“In…what?” Sceptical, I trail off, not sure what to say.

“For you see, my rainbow tea although beautiful lacks the practicality of your spells.” Constance informs me.

“So, what you want me to make a rainbow blast?” Perplexed, I arch a brow.

“No, no, I need you to help me make practical spells in order to boost house Nuvelle!” Proudly, she proclaims.

“Um right see there’s a problem with that…” I begin trying to explain to her.

“What is it?” Lost, she raises a brow.

“I can’t necessarily use white magic.” Shyly, I reveal.

“Pardon?” Startled, she blinks taken aback.

“Allow me to show you. You got some of that rainbow tea left?” I question, gently passing my blade over to Felix, taking it back as I sit down on the stone steps.

“Yes here…” Self-assuredly, she smiles at me passing over a china cup.

“So…see how right and colourful it looks…” I point towards the cup.

“Of course I did maaaa-what did you do to my beautiful creation!? It looks…looks like luge like poison!” Horrified, Constance screams taking me aback after placing my hand over the cup, swiping over it as the rainbow tea turns olive green, bubbles of gunk bubbling out of the substance.

“Which it most likely is. I can’t touch light magic.” I answer as Constance gawks at the teacup before her.

“Why not?!” She blinks stunned.

“I don’t know the professor tried to teach me white magic, but it didn’t end well.” Grimly, I mutter at the memory, the professor pressuring me to use white magic on her during class from a wound which I tried but it only caused a scorch mark that Manuela had to intervene.

“But why? Could it be due to your bloodline? The Blaidydd are known more as fighters than users of the magical arts…” Fascinated, Constance wonders in awe.

“I suppose. I just don’t have a knack for white magic it won’t matter.” Lazily, I shrug it off.

“It won’t!? Of course it will I will teach you!” Purposefully, Constance dictates.

“I really didn’t…” I begin frowning at her beaming smile.

“Come now, for I shall make you the greatest white magic user in the world second to of course the great Nuvelle…” Determined, she dictates.

“What did I do to deserve such torment?” Whining, I grumble head down in horror at the trap I have found myself entangled into as I feel her hand grasp hold of my arm as I am dragged off to who knows where.

♪ Hm hmm hm-hmm... Hm hmm hm-hmm... ♪ Huh?! Is that Yuri? I gotta evaporate! Maybe if I curl into a ball, I'll pass as a boulder. Or a... pebble.” Happily, Bernadetta smiles only to squeak back terrified as she spots the lilac boy and attempts to hide.

“Hey, Bernadette!” Yuri calls out to her.

“Ah! You can see me?!” Panicked, Bernadetta cries.

“Clearly... You're a tricky one. Always trying to hide when I'm around.” Yuri praises.

“S-sorry! Please forgive me!” Scared, she cries.

“If you want forgiveness, then explain yourself. But make it quick. You always ramble on.” Sternly, Yuri demands.

“Um! Well, when I was little, my mother and father, they-” Bernadetta begins.

“You've gotta be kidding. Cut to the chase, please.” Fed up, Yuri orders her.

“Uh... You remind me of one of my old friends.” Bernadetta confesses.

“Oh come now. Whoever this friend of yours is can't possibly compare to me.” Yuri boasts.

“I'm telling the truth!” Bernadetta squeals

“All right, all right. What was this friend like, then? The way you run and hide from me, they must've been a real piece of work.”

“That's not it at all. He was the assistant to the gardener at our estate. My friend was gentle, trustworthy... gorgeous. And... well, he was the only person who was ever nice to me. We used to run around the gardens playing together.” Bernadetta explains sadly.

“And why is it you keep running away from me?” Perplexed, Yuri wonders.

“That's... Uh... Do I really have to say? We hardly even know each other!” Bernadetta panics.

“You never have to do anything. But if you don't, you and I won't have a shot at knowing one another, and you'll carry on avoiding me forever.” Yuri assures her.

“But that's no good either! OK! OK! I'll tell you! The thing is, because of me, he got in trouble. After that, I never saw him again. You see, my father hated commoners, and when he found out I was spending a lot of time with one... Well... He's probably dead now! And it's all my fault! It's 'cause of me! He must've hated me!” Sadly, Bernadetta confesses.

“That... Ugh. That doesn't sound right to me. Why would you think all that? Nothing you did would make his death your fault. And hating you for something that isn't your fault is absolutely absurd - delusional, even.” Yuri responds.

“You're wrong! He'd definitely hate me if he knew! How would you know, anyway? What, did you know my friend or something?” Scowling, Bernadetta asks.

“In a manner... Right. So, remember back when you were a kid? You tripped while holding some gardening shears. And your friend got cut pretty badly.” Yuri adds.

“Hmmm... Oh yeah! I remember... But... how did you know about that?” Bernadetta asks him.

“If I bore you any ill will, it would have been for cutting my face with those damn shears.” Yuri scowls.

“Cutting your face... Shears... But! There's no way!” Bernadetta denies.

“But there is. That friend? That was me, Bernadetta. Anyway, I'm glad I finally got to hear how you felt about all of that. Let's spend time together and chat about the good ol' days. Get to know each other again.” Yuri tells her the truth.

“But how did... But he! But!” Startled, Bernadetta gasps falling flat as Yuri leaves, leaving her frazzled.


	89. Right And Wrong

“Ahhh, there's really no better place for my midday nap than under the shade of a nice, big tree...The twittering of the little birds...Hmm, it's like they're singing a lullaby just for me...” Happily, Claude smiles nuzzling into the tree lazing about only then to release a shrill screech of shock when…

BAH! Is that a dagger?! Am I being ambushed?!” Startled, Claude panics at the tool implanted into the tree he once laid upon.

“Claude. Why are you lazing about? You should be training.” Sternly, Shamir glowers down at the sight of him.

“Shamir! Was this your doing? Talk about unfriendly...Another inch and you would have sliced my handsome nose clean off my roguishly beautiful face!” Pouting, Claude disputes.

“But I didn't. Fortunately for you.” Shamir sneers.

“You know...if you wanted to give me a talking to, you could have done so with your words instead. That's how most people do the talking thing. Well except Mallory, she likes doing a bit of both.” Thoughtfully, Claude furrows his brow at the thought of said girl, he had invited her out here to take a nap, noting how tired and drained she seemed to be these past days. But as usual she declines having to do some extra credit task, honestly, she’s going to collapse if she keeps that up…

“Conversation was not my intention.” Smoothly, Shamir cuts through his train of thought.

“Wh-what then—a prank? That's not better! I thought we were under attack. I could have died from the shock.” Claude frowns at Shamir.

“Look closely at the dagger.” Calmly, Shamir instructs him.

“Is that... Riiight. There's a poor spider impaled on it.” Disappointed, Claude furrows his brow at the poor spider.

“A poisonous spider. The tiniest bite from which can cause fever, headache, and relentless vomiting. Or worse.” Shamir explains to him.

“Yikes. I guess this little guy is more vicious than he looks.” Claude recoils back.

“I noticed it descending towards your face.” Shamir notes.

“Ah. So, you saved me from a certain doom. Well, in that case, I'm sorry for questioning your motives. I promise to repay the favour someday.” Claude promises.

“I'll keep that in mind. You should be grateful.” Shamir points out.

“Grateful?” Claude’s greens narrow.

“Your friend, the princess she is more astute than you when it comes to these sorts of things.” Shamir tells Claude who frowns at the praise towards Mallory’s disposition, it isn’t on purpose. She can’t even control it making Claude grimace, while he knew he was wary of people due to where he was raised, Mallory doesn’t mean too and its obvious if you knew her.

“That’s what happens when your paranoid twenty-four seven. Seriously, sometimes I have to force her to eat something because she thinks it’s poisoned.” Tiredly, Claude groans, grimacing at the memory of Mallory’s wariness over food, only then to watch the sniper walk off, having left the conversation.

“Wow. So that's what the greatest sniper of all the knights is capable of. Absolutely incredible...” Amazed, Claude smirks impressed watching her fleeting form.

“Bernadetta, knock it off. How long are you gonna keep this up!?” Frustrated, Yuri seethes at the girl trying to hide from him.

“I can't have him find me. Time for a tactical withdrawal!” Bernadetta declares focused.

Wait up, would you? Running away every time you see me is just going to wear both of us out. If you've got something to say, say it already. You've been shadowing me for ages. Think how I feel.

“I mean, when we have missions together, you avoid me like the plague. Even the professor doesn't know what to say.” Bluntly, Yuri shrugs.

“Half... way?! Then that means the half of you that survived is gonna seek revenge on me!” Erratic, Bernadetta whimpers.

“I was half dead, sure, but that really meant I was able to get out with my life. If I was to seek revenge, it would be on the count - not you. When I'm looking to make things even, it's all or nothing. You wouldn't be standing here talking to me right now if I'd targeted you.” Honestly, Yuri confesses to Bernadetta.

“If not here, then where would I be?! At the bottom of a ravine?!” Frantically, she screeches at him.

“I wouldn't push you off a cliffside.” Yuri rejects.

“Maybe you'll tie me to a big rock and drop me in the ocean! Is that it?! You're going to turn me into fish food! I knew it!” Screeching, Bernadetta accuses.

“What are you going on about?” Confused, Yuri furrows his brow watching as Bernadetta runs away.

“Mercy! If it has to be a watery grave, please just drop me into icy waters so I freeze instead of drown!” Desperately, Bernadetta begs.

“Kid's got issues... Well, I guess I'd better tell her everything.” Sighing, Yuri slumps his shoulders at the drawn conclusion.

“For the last time Raphael horses don’t fly!” Groaning, I moan planting my head in my hands. I lean over the table, trying for the 15th time to get him to see sense. I can’t believe I agreed to do this for extra credit urgh…

“So, they can’t go there.” Raphael gathers.

“They can go through the water however due to how deep the water is…” Patiently, I attempt to explain once more.

“Ahh this is too hard!” Raphael gives up making my eye twitch.

“You’re telling me. I can’t believe I let the professor rope me into this.” Pained, I grimace feeling my fingertips comb through my blonde roots, trying to deal with the loveable numbskull that is Raphael.

“Well Claude offered to help me.” Raphael offers.

“Yes, Raphael but for your sake I don’t want you roped into his scheme trust me I’m still trying to escape it as we speak.” Tired, I try to explain to him, knowing a guy like him would be the perfect pawn for Claude to use to play pranks on or worse…

“But you two are friends why would he need rope?” Confused, he quirks his head to the side.

“I…let’s focus back on the horses okay?” Exasperated, I stand up straight bowing my head.

“Oookay… But enemies never move how you want them to in a real battle, do they? I reckon I learn better on the battlefield.” Boastfully, he declares making me chuckle.

“Actually, Raphael you are both right and wrong.” Amused, I smirk at that train of thought.

“How can I be right and wrong?” Lost, Raphael quirks his head to the side.

“You see some soldiers are quite easy to predict for example, you and Caspar are the sort to head straight first into battle, meaning it’s quite easy to take you out.” Calmly, I explain to him.

“R-Really?” Surprised, his eyes widen from my words.

“Yes, you saw how Dimitri and I fought?” I enquire.

“Yeah you too wouldn’t stop until Dedue broke you!” Raphael beams brightly at the memory.

“It’s because we know each other, we know each other’s mannerisms, patterns, that sort of thing.” I answer.

“Is it because you guys are twins, like you have that weird twin thing my sister told me about it!?” Gushing, he leans in as I blink baffled.

“Twin…thing?” Lost, I furrow my brow crossing my arms over my chest.

“Yeah you can read each other’s minds!” Animatedly, he gushes.

“For both our sakes I think it best we don’t do that now come on let’s focus on…” Sighing, I gesture to the strategy board below us.

“So there’s no twin thing? My little sister and I used to play with it a lot. We used to think we did have it but…it must be cool for you and Dimitri to have it. I can’t help but be a bit jealous.” Shyly, he smiles, noting him glance to the floor making me grimace.

“Raphael…” Sighing, I begin only to falter from his childlike grin, noting his starry-eyed expression, looking so focused on the work and so innocent, so naïve, so pure…

“Yeah…?” Hopeful, he looks up at me making my eyes dilate, lurching over, finding myself unable to tell him the truth, not wanting to see him look so crushed…urgh…

“You know what? Sure, we have the twin…thing.” Tightly, I smile lying to him.

“I knew it!!! Thanks Mallory you’re the best!” Elevated, Raphael cheers fist bumping the air making me shyly smile at the rather cute display, a part of me fully understanding the appeal that is Raphael’s…nature.

“Mallory is the professor here?” Urgently, Ignatz darts into the room, disturbing our study session.

“Grading over there.” Casually, I point over to said teacher, grading in her desk.

“Professor! I need to speak with you.” Earnestly, he calls out to her.

“Ignatz! You all right?” Confused, Raphael furrows his brow at the distressed Ignatz.

“I received a letter from my brother back home. There's some disturbing news.” Grimly, Ignatz reveals.

“What's going on?” Lost, Byleth furrows her brow.

“Monsters have been attacking merchants within the Alliance territories.” Ignatz reveals to her.

“That happens all the time. I mean, that's how my parents died, so...” Bluntly, Raphael reveals making my eyes widen at the minor bomb.

“Ah, Raphael! I didn't mean to bring up such a sensitive topic in your presence.” Guilty, Ignatz bows his head ashamed.

“Hey, don't worry about that. C'mon, let's hear the rest of it.” Raphael encourages making me sigh leaning back on the desk as we listen in.

“Very well. These attacks seem to be focused on specific merchants. And since the Corvan’s I just…I believe it to be a scheme of theirs!” Ignatz uncovers worriedly looking up to see my sharp glare at the presumption idiot, feeling my blood boil at the assumption, feeling a headache surface at another idiot I have to deal with…

“Oh! Ashe. Are you here to study too?” Animatedly, Annette greets Ashe.

“I am! It's quiet here. Easier to concentrate.” Softly, Ashe confirms.

“It really is. Hey, would you like to study together? We can help each other out if we get stuck.” Eagerly, Annette offers.

“Oh, yes! We'll get a lot more done working together. Uh... Hmm...” Happily, Ashe smiles sitting down as they begin their study session only then for Ashe to falter later on.

“What's the matter, Ashe?” Curious, Annette raises a brow noting his struggles.

“This question's got me stumped. "A ballista inside a castle is ready to fire at enemies outside. What angle should be used for the shot? Assume the ballista is the same as those in Garreg Mach. Ignore the effects of wind." This is for defensive strategy, isn't it? Why is it so complicated? Don't you just aim and fire?” Perplexed, Ashe enquiries.

“Hmm... It may help to focus on maximizing target accuracy to reduce your miss rate. To start, let's sort out the setup. Let's see...using these ballista specifications... If the ballista quarrels follow this trajectory, they'll hit the enemy lines, right?” Fairly, Annette answers.

“Oh, that makes sense! Because the enemy line will be here!” Brightly, Ashe smiles.

“That's it! OK, now try using that same technique and applying it to this other problem.” Gently, Annette advises.

“If the walls are this high, and the enemy lines are at that distance—ah! I think I see!” Ashe gasps in realization.

“I knew you'd get it.” Joyous, Annette smiles.

“Wow. I didn't expect math, of all things, to be useful in a siege. This is tough. Numbers are not my strong suit. But this really is the sort of thing you have to know if you want to command troops.” Thoughtfully, Ashe considers.

“That's true. But not everyone is good with numbers. That's why we have tacticians to do these calculations for us or prepare them before we go to battle. A century ago, the Empire's mathematicians played a huge role in the Battle of the Wall of Fódlan.” Justly, Annette considers.

“I had no idea. Hey, you really know what you're doing, Annette!” Amazed, Ashe praises.

“You think so?” Astonished, Annette raises a brow.

“Definitely! You've obviously done a lot of studying. I really admire that.” Impressed, Ashe compliments.

“I suppose I have! Studying is a necessity if you want the advantage over your enemies. But necessity aside, it's nice to hear you say that.” Appreciative, Annette smiles.

“Life is a series of peaks and valleys. Our reunion is, to my mind, the highest of peaks…” Fondly, Ferdinand recites.

“Spoken like one who's never known the lowest of valleys.” Curtly, Constance eyes narrow at Ferdinand.

“To think, we were once a pair of bloom, flourishing side by side in the upper echelons of Enbarr society. Despite our differing aspirations, I think together we could have taken the mantle of leading the Empire.” Deflated, Ferdinand sighs.

“Tread carefully, Ferdinand.” Icily, Constance warns him.

“Some part of me clung to hope that you might emerge from the wreckage. I am glad you have. I know that was a difficult time for you.” Friendly, Ferdinand smiles at her.

“Oh, so you surmised that the single-most-humiliating event of my life was "difficult," did you? It is becoming clear to me that this conversation is a waste of my time.” Coolly, Constance turns on her heel.

“Oh! That was rather brusque.” Frazzled, Ferdinand gasps.

“Well, pardon me if I seem unmannerly in the face of a reminder of all I have lost. My family, my home, my friends, my people, everything. I am all that remains.” Curtly, Constance explains.

“I... I... I did not intend to offend you, Constance.” Feebly, Ferdinand begins.

“Then what did you intend? How like the "noblest of nobles" to be unaware of the suffering one causes. You can't grasp what it is to be a newly minted peasant, can you?” Angrily, she sneers at him.

“That is simply not true. I care about you, and I was attempting to offer some words of comfort.” Pleadingly, he attempts to comfort Constance who brushes him off.

“Enough. I need more than words--more than you have offered to provide. Though I am without status now, my spirit is no less noble. It will not do for you to condescend to me in my houseless state.” Confidently, Constance snaps at him.

“You have my sincerest apologies. That was a grave misstep. I did not mean to come across as condescending. I was merely being careless with my words. As you say, I have never experienced loss at such a staggering magnitude. I cannot imagine the pain you have endured.” Ashamed, Ferdinand bows before her.

“Indeed, you cannot. I advise against trying. The more you harp on it, the more irritated with you I become. Never shall a day pass that I don't work toward restoring my house and reclaiming my title. You, on the other hand, seem content to remind that it is lost. Thank you, but I had not forgotten.” Coldly, Constance turns to leave.

“Constance, please!” Desperate, Ferdinand begs calling out to her.

“I see no trace of the boy who made waves with me at balls and embodied the finest in the nobility. This newfound arrogance of yours is a discredit to House Aegir….” Cruelly, Constance concludes, storming off leaving Ferdinand rejected, dejected and hopeless.

***Support B unlocked guys or C+ for Raphael, what do you think?***


	90. Trivial Pursuits

“And you think the Corvan’s would waste their time on trivial pursuits?” Scoffing, I shake my head as Ignatz furrows his brow.

“They are not trivial they are…” Defensively, Ignatz begins.

“Like who?” Calmly, Byleth cuts in, her brow furrowed.

“Those who are traveling from the territory of House Gloucester to the Riegan Dukedom. Merchants traveling in the opposite direction, from Riegan to Gloucester, don't suffer nearly as many attacks. If the Corvan’s are behind this I wouldn’t be surprised if they were paid.” Ignatz confesses as I feel my crescents dig deep into the table, inscribing patterns as I glare to the side.

“That doesn't make any sense.” Raphael frowns.

“For once I agree with you Raphael.” Snippily, I remark bitterness etched into my tone.

“Either way someone's gotta deal with those monsters though.” Raphael reasons.

“Agreed. At this rate, my father and brother can't conduct business without risking their lives. Professor, could you assist me? I need your help exterminating these creatures.” Ignatz argues making me flinch.

“Now you're talking! I'm going too! I'm not learning anything in a classroom! You're gonna go, right, Professor? Mallory? Don't you wanna help these folks?” Eagerly, Raphael turns to both me and the professor.

“Doesn’t matter what I say…” Softly, I whisper glancing to the side.

“We depart at once. Byleth decides making my eyes narrow.

“Yeah! I knew you couldn't resist!” Happily, Raphael grins from ear to ear.

“Thank you so much, Professor! And Raphael, I can't begin to express my gratitude.” Grateful, Ignatz bows his head as we set up and set off towards the place.

“OK, now that you know the technique, go ahead and solve this problem.” Firmly, Annette encourages Ashe as they sit side by side, continuing their daily study session.

“Ah—I've got it! Finally!” Victorious, Ashe beams brightly.

“See? Isn't it fun to learn?” Excitedly, Annette smiles.

“Absolutely! You're great at this, you know. You really seem to have all the answers. I wish I could study and just soak up knowledge like you. How did you get so good at this?” Baffled, Ashe questions her.

“Well, studying was something of a necessity for me.” Thoughtfully, Annette begins.

“What do you mean?” Intrigued, Ashe quirks his head to the side.

“My father was one of the king's knights. One day, he never returned home. He just left without ever saying a word to me or my mother.” Sadly, Annette sighs.

“I'm so sorry to hear that. Losing a father so suddenly... I completely understand.” Pained, Ashe grimaces.

“After he left, I thought a lot about where he might have gone. My father was a devout believer, so I was certain he must have come here to Garreg Mach.” Earnestly, Annette confesses to Ashe.

“Here? Really?!” Astonished, Ashe gasps at the news.

“That's why I was determined to gain acceptance into the academy. I needed to come here so I could search for my father. The problem was that I needed money to get in. Lots of it. And I didn't have any at all. So I entered the school of sorcery in Ferdinand first, hoping I could somehow find a path here. I studied tirelessly until I finally earned myself a recommendation.” Annette explains to Ashe.

“Oh, wow. So, for you, studying has been like a way to meet your destiny.” Amazed, Ashe gawks at her dedication.

“Destiny, huh? Well, yes, but it's a bit embarrassing when you put it like that. Now I have other reasons for wanting to keep trying hard. I want to protect all of my friends and allies here. I'm studying hard so I can be as useful as possible to everyone I hold dear.” Honestly, Annette answers.

“You've worked so hard. I really respect that. I'm going to follow your example!” Determined, Ashe declares making Annetta smile shyly as they continue their study session.

“Am I in bed dreaming, or is that you, Mercedes? How serendipitous it is to see you again!” Gawking, Constance gapes at Mercedes.

“Yes, and here we are! You were so small when I saw you last. How you've grown.” Kindly, Mercedes smiles softly at her old friend.

“I cannot express how worried I was to hear that you had left House Bartels. I was turned away any time I asked about you, and of course Emile would never tell me anything.” Animatedly, Constance gushes to Mercedes.

“I'm sorry. There was so much going on in House Bartels back then. But enough about all that. How are you, Constance? I hear you've had hardships of your own.” Apologetic, Mercedes exclaims concern laced in her tone.

“Indeed. House Nuvelle is no more, and I went alone to the school of sorcery.” Constance informs her.

“Oh! You went to the Royal School of Sorcery? Just before I began at the Officers Academy, I was studying there as well.” Surprised, Mercedes blinks.

“You were?! It must have been after my graduation in 1177...” Constance reveals.

“That was the year I enrolled. We probably just missed each other.” Stunned, Mercedes says.

“No! You mean to say that if I had stayed a trifle longer, we could have been reunited sooner?” Gaping, Constance gasps at the shock of the news.

“It seems so. Haha! Ah, dear Constance. When we were little, I thought of you as my little sister. But now that you've grown up, I think our roles might be reversed! I'll be looking up to you now, and maybe even asking for your help sometimes.” Amused, Mercedes smiles.

“You'd ask for my help? I never thought I'd see the day!” Honestly, Constance confesses.

“And yet you are seeing it. You know, I had another friend at the school. Her name is Annie. Why don't we all have some tea together? I'm sure you two would really hit it off.” Eagerly, Mercedes suggests.

“You must mean Annette. Yes, I would welcome the chance to have a long chat with her. I'll prepare the tea straightaway.” Confidently, Constance promises.

“Oh, no need to rush! The tea isn't going anywhere.” Politely, Mercedes reassures her.

“Don't be ridiculous! Time is always of the essence. Why put off for later what I... I could...” Stunned, Constance’s eyes widen when she finds herself stumbling upon the grassy patch where the spotlight of the sun shines down upon her making her body go limp, rigid trailing off.

“Constance? I wonder what's the matter. Did something happen?” Worried, Mercedes calls out to her, following her outdoors.

“Mercedes... sharing your precious time with me is perhaps more than I deserve.” Glumly, Constance bows her head, a familiar shadow crossing her features.

“What do you mean?” Lost, Mercedes furrows her brow.

“Why sit with me when you could share your teatime with someone else? I shall instead stand and serve the tea. Though if my presence still proves to be a burden...” Glumly, Constance confesses, shame laced in her sluggish sigh.

“Goodness, of course it isn't! Are you feeling alright?” Worried, Mercedes rushes over to her side.

“My feelings are immaterial. Pardon me while I fetch the tea leaves at once.” Slowly, Constance leaves, heading to get the needed supplies for teatime.

“Until a moment ago, everything seemed all right. Why did she change so suddenly? I'll have to ask her what's going on.” Mercedes sighs going off in search for some sort of answer concerning Constance’s state.

“Aah! Monsters! Begone!”

“Look! The monsters are attacking those merchants again.” Horrified, Ignatz gapes as we arrive at the scene, my grip tightens on my blade, feeling my blood boil. My muscles tighten only then to frown at the lone Corvan warrior, out in the open!? Baffled, I raise a brow at the messy male, wearing tribal attire similar to theirs but something is off. I mean for one to take such an open stance…that’s a rarity at that…something is wrong I know it.

“Looks like there are some humans mixed in there! Maybe they're controlling the monsters! If they are, do you think we just have to take out the leader?” Raphael wonders.

“You really think the Corvan’s are behind this Ignatz?” Warily, Claude stands by my side, noting his worried look towards me as I simply shake my head.

“Well considering everything that’s happened yes.” Ignatz answers.

“Ah yes because that’s a logical leap. Leonie what are you doing?” Dryly, I remark only then to turn to see her aiming her bow and arrow at a tree?

“Shooting birds.” Simply, she shrugs.

“Why!?” Scowling, I demand from her, fury laced in my tone.

“Hey, they say the tribe are known as shapeshifters so…” She gestures towards the bird making my eye twitch as I open my mouth to argue, stating the fact of it all only then to be silenced by the swift silent arrow and small surprised squeak of the pain.

“Great you just killed an innocent bird you proud of yourself!?” Irritated, I snap gesturing towards the poor bird lying flat on the ground.

“Hey, you don’t have to be so rude.” Leonie huffs at me.

“I’m not the one assuming a tribe is causing chaos and stop wasting your arrows on innocent birds. Just hit the monsters for goddess sake!” Frustrated, I snap at the group of morons, feeling my blood boil, he told me to give these people a shot how can I when seeing such stupidity!?

“Fine don’t need to be so snippy about.” Huffing, Lysithea furrows her brow at me.

“I wouldn’t be if I wasn’t dealing with a bunch of morons!” Fuming, I shake my head at them, turning to focus on the battle, Felix following behind me as we head into battle.

Beaming, the bright broad sun shines down upon the monastery as those left behind on their day off in the monastery shuffle around, using their day off to their hearts content.

“Hello, Constance.” Tightly, Ferdinand smiles as he stands in front of the bright beaming sun shining down upon both the grim grave looking Ferdinand and Constance, a shadow over her eyes from the spotlight burning her almost.

“Greetings, Ferdinand. My condolences on your misfortune that our paths have crossed again.” Grimly, Constance bows before him.

“Oh dear. I am not used to hearing you deprecate yourself like that. Never mind, just listen.” Sighing, Ferdinand exclaims.

“If it is an audience you require, I will endeavour to meet that need.” Constance agrees.

“When we last spoke, I was attempting to connect with you, to listen and show you some empathy. But I was so clumsy with my words that I came across as callous and conceited. I hurt you, I know.” Apologetic, Ferdinand begins.

“The notion that a noble of House Aegir could display arrogance is difficult to credit. That you even deign to speak to me is a testament to your humility. As grateful as I am for the honour, it would be best for us both if I take my leave.” Sorrowfully, Constance sighs turning to shuffle away.

“No. Please, hear me out. Though your words chafed, I see now that they were perceptive. I was being arrogant. I tend to...overcompensate. Perhaps I make a fool of myself, bragging about my superiority to Edelgard.” Ashamed, Ferdinand shakes his head.

“You do yourself a disservice! If you are a fool, I am Folly herself! But you must know that it is no reflection on your sterling quality, Ferdinand. Even in the face of such adversity, you never strayed from the correct path.” Easily, Constance blames herself.

“If that was the right path, the wrong path hardly bears thinking about. Still, your kindness has eased my worries a bit.” Appreciative, Ferdinand smiles softly at her.

“A wise noble once said that "life is a series of peaks and valleys." But I have struggled to find the peaks. I was once pushed to the nadir of a valley and have spent my days confined there ever since. There is little chance that I will ever return to the heights I once knew. But it will not be for lack of trying.” Wistfully, Constance recites.

“Your persistence is admirable.” Tentatively, Ferdinand smiles at her.

“You are too gracious. I see the highest of peaks on your own road. The way is steep, but not long. You will reach it yet. And if my words might reach the ears of a man who has attained such heights... Perhaps one who has reached his summit might pull a climber up behind him. Such is my heart's desire, unspeakable though it may be.” Politely she bows back at him before they go off on their own ways.

“You're looking pretty tired, Linhardt. I think you could use a little more of the fighting spirit!” Smiling, Caspar approaches Linhardt.

“I believe you have enough fighting spirit for the both of us.” Tiredly, Linhardt sighs.

“Enough? There's no such thing! You need as much as you can get it if you're going to train.” Cockily, Caspar proclaims.

“I'd rather pace myself. You're becoming too much like your father. I still recall with startling clarity the time he forced me to do some training.” Linhardt frowns at the memory.

“Ha! I remember your father wasn't too happy about that. Our fathers actually got into a fight over it.” Chuckling, Caspar smiles at the memory.

“They hate one another so much. I simply cannot fathom what's wrong with the two of them.” Honestly, Linhardt tells him.

“I wish they'd just have it out already. One big fight to settle things. My father would win, obviously, but it would still be fun to watch.” Amused, Caspar smirks at the thought.

“That would be rather cruel. I don't think anyone in Fódlan could beat up your father. My father does have the height advantage though...” Humming, Linhardt considers.

“Pfft! Height advantage? What does that even mean?” Caspar dismisses.

“When two opponents are of similar strength, the one with the height advantage wins. It's pure math.” Calmly, Linhardt explains to him.

“Whoever forces the other to submit wins. That's how fighting works. It has nothing to do with height!” Caspar disputes.

“Brute strength alone doesn't decide a fight, and taller people have longer limbs too. Longer limbs equates to a longer reach. Taller people can hit you from farther away. Oh, and they have more leg strength. There's also th— Well, I'm bored explaining this. I think you get my point.” Exhausted, Linhardt slumps his shoulders.

“No, I don't get it. Now you're talking about limb length and reach? None of that matters when you're up close and brawling!” Annoyed, Caspar scowls.

“You know, I'm going to agree with you just so I don't have to keep talking.” Sighing, Linhardt gives in.

“If you've got something else to say, then come out and say it! Actually, forget this! I'll prove it to you myself. Some of those new knights look pretty tall. I'll fight one just for you!” Earnestly, Caspar proclaims.

“And off he goes...” Sighing, Linhardt shakes his head watching his friend fly away.

“Ugh, they're all so strong... I couldn't land a single blow.” Groaning, Caspar clutches his gut at the memory.

“So, it's as I said, then, isn't it? The tallest fighter has the advantage...and my father could beat yours in a fight.” Honestly, Linhardt confesses watching Caspar fall to the floor making Linhardt sigh, kneeling down to heal his friend.


	91. A Merchant's Might

“Let's get started, before it's too late! The merchants can probably escape, but we gotta get rid of those enemies who are blocking the path! Look, a drawbridge! We can use that to cross, but we'll need to lower it first.” Ignatz calls out to us.

“Why did you pretend to be a Corvan?” Icily, I demand from the fake as I brush past the monsters, making my way to the supposed Corvan, scowling at him while Felix focuses on the monster, the group are taking care of.

“Do you have any idea how much money I’m make for pretending to be them!” Cackling, he bellows at me.

“And you don’t fear them?” Scowling, I furrow my brow remembering the tales of those imposters attempting to be what they aren’t, resulting in their heads being impaled into the spear, giving the Corvan’s a even worse name. The blade digs deep into the ground as their body thrashes, spasms, watching the crimson seep out as they go limp and die from blood loss or shock, one or the other, remembering seeing a few brave foolish souls decide to do it.

“Of course, I do everyone does but I got to survive!” He barks drawing his battle axe which I easily dodge, firing out some ice to his feet, freezing him to the spot.

“What do you think you're doing? Don't get in the way of our duty!” Enraged, one of the alliance soldiers roars at Ignatz.

“Your "duty"? You're letting monsters wreak havoc on innocent people!” Insulted, Ignatz glowers at him.

“Shut it! It's got nothing to do with you!” The general argues only to cry out as Raphael arrives, dealing the final blow.

“I'm not looking forward to telling the count...” Defeated, he whimpers.

“Looks like we took care of 'em!” Victorious, Raphael smirks.

“That man mentioned the count. What could Count Gloucester have to do with all this?” Baffled, Ignatz furrows his brow.

“You mean you had to.” Curtly, I whisper as I slam him into the ground as the others deal with the monsters.

“What do…wait I can…! I can take you there, yeah! Yeah! I know where they’re heading!” Desperate, he pleas as I stare down at the floor, towering over him, snatching his tribal mask as I am greeted by a bald scarred marred male, a nobody.

“Let me guess you couldn’t catch up.” Smugly, I grab his arm.

“The bitch didn’t understand my talent!” Bitterly, he sneers making my eyes narrow.

“Talent you say.” Smugly, I smirk as I take his gloved hand revealing his bare barren hand making his brown hues turn glassy glistening making me smirk at the clear answer, a familiar pang in my chest.

“Please I can help the church, they want the Corvan’s gone I can help! I can…just take me to that Rhea chick and I’ll…I’ll-ARGH!!!” Pleadingly, he begs tears cascading down his features only to release a cry of pain, a familiar navy-blue dagger impaled into his side as I stare down at the fool.

“Sometimes desperation leads to us being the most suicidal.” Icily, I whisper as his shaking dilated browns meet my cool ice as he goes limp, where I pluck a few of the feathers from the mask, standing up, turning to approach the group.

“Just as I thought.” Coolly, my fist clenches around the feathers.

“You thought?” Claude furrows his brow.

“These aren’t Corvan’s.” I confirm.

“They aren’t?” Surprised, Lysithea raises a brow.

“No. Corvan’s leave behind raven feathers these are crows.” I inform them, smirking at the fact they have no clue over the differences.

“Well that Corvus guy could be…” Warily, Leonie proposes making my eyes narrow.

“He isn’t. He left that tribe if you must know.” Curtly, I inform her.

“He…he did?” Surprised, she blinks taken aback.

“Yes, and currently, he is locked in prison for being associated with a tribe he had no attachment with anymore.” Felix intervenes making Leonie’s eyes widen further.

“I…” Shakily, she begins.

“Think about that. If your sparse brain cells are capable of that.” Snippily, I remark before Felix and I turn our backs to them, heading back to the monastery…

“Why am I having so much trouble fighting these tall guys? They're not even stronger than me? You've got to help me come up with a strategy, Linhardt.” Pleadingly, Caspar begs his friend.

“Is that not a waste of time? Even if I handed you a perfect strategy— something I've done in the past — you'd never follow it through.” Frowning, Linhardt reminds him.

“That's because your plans are always so complicated! But come on, I need your help.” Whining, Caspar complains.

“All right. I will share with you my tactical genius. I call this...my "secret plan." Linhardt reveals.

“You already have a plan? You really are ready for anything. So, what is it?” Gushing, Caspar beams brightly.

“Land the first hit. Then keep hitting them — hard and fast as you can —until they stop hitting you back.” Linhardt tells him.

“So, you're basically telling me to just...fight?” Bluntly, Caspar frowns.

“Dodge their attacks. Keep up the assault. Then go for the knees. Done.” Simply, Linhardt concludes.

“The secret is the knees?” Surprised, Caspar blinks.

“Being tall means short people are closer to your knees. Exploit the enemy's weakness, Caspar!” Linhardt commands him.

“Makes sense! That doesn't sound like my style though. I don't really wanna exploit a weakness.” Caspar confesses.

“Then go ahead and continue losing. Or...you can listen to the rest of my plan.” Linhardt offers.

“There's more? Fine. Tell me the rest.” Eager, Caspar smiles.

“Your defence is careless. The last bit of my secret is that you need to train in that area.” Tiredly, Linhardt tuts.

“I won't argue with training. Let's go!” Excited, Caspar grins.

“No, I don't think we should…” Sighing, Linhardt begins.

“C'mon! You've even got that height advantage you're always going on about. You're the perfect training partner for me. Quit stalling and let's go!” Grinning, Caspar cut Linhardt off grabbing his arm.

“Ugh, fine. I'll train with you, but only for a bit.” Huffing, Linhardt gives in to Caspar who drags him off to the training ground.

“All right, Linhardt! Come at me again!” Ready, Caspar declares.

“Uh... Ah... Caspar, please... I need... I need... Water... I need water... I'm going to... Gonna go get some. Bye.” Exhausted, Linhardt turns to leave.

“Huh? Hey! Get back here! Hmph! He got away...” Annoyed, Caspar calls out to his fleeting figure but it falls to deaf ears leaving the disappointed warrior to pout…

“And how do you know this?” Lysithea disputes warily as I feel my eye twitch, noting Felix’s hand gently guide down to his sheath. Only for me to grab his hand halting him, his raw reds meeting my icy blue.

“Because we have dealt with them in the past. They are a kingdom problem not an alliance problem.” Icily, Felix informs her.

“Thank you so much! We're safe now, but it's a shame we weren't all lucky enough to escape... We might've all met the same fate if you hadn't shown up.” Oblivious, the merchants rush over to our side.

“I'm real sorry we couldn't save everyone...” Apologetic, Raphael bows his head.

“If you don't mind me asking....were you headed to the Riegan Dukedom?” Apprehensively, Ignatz wonders.

“We were. We travelled around the Alliance selling our wares. I heard this route was dangerous, but...” The merchant trails off.

"Dangerous," you say. Are you referring to the recent cases of merchants being attacked on that route? Ignatz pries.

“That's right. We can't turn a profit without going to Derdriu. I don't know what Count Gloucester is thinking.” Honestly, the merchant confesses.

“This is the count's doing?” Byleth raises a brow.

“I had a feeling it might be. You're certain?” Ignatz sighs.

“Looks that way. I think he's unhappy with merchants contributing to House Riegan's wealth. It seems like he's been at odds with them forever. They say even the previous Duke Riegan's death...” The merchant explains as I glance over at Claude who remains unfazed.

“Was that the count's fault too?” Raphael furrows his brow.

“It's only a rumour, but it was Count Gloucester himself who lured the late Duke Riegan out. If I recall correctly...he invited the duke to his estate to strike a deal on some valuable art pieces. I believe the duke brought a pair of merchants with him to assess the pieces in question, but...” The merchant elaborates as worriedly, my blues look up at Claude who remains unfazed while Ignatz glances to the side.

“Alas, it seems those merchants lost their lives alongside him. A terrible misfortune. I wish these nobles wouldn't get us common folk mixed up in their feuds. You came from Garreg Mach, right? I'll send a token of our thanks over later.” The Merchants leave us.

“Those merchants who lost their lives...” Byleth begins.

“Yeah, that was my ma and pa.” Raphael sighs.

“My parents received the request initially, but they had other business. They recommended Raphael's parents as substitutes. We could never have imagined...the Corvan’s would…” Pained, Ignatz begins.

“The Corvan’s?” Shakily, I whisper, my blues dilating.

“It was said the Corvan’s were hired to get rid of the problem or something.” Bluntly, Raphael confesses.

“Raphael I didn’t…” Uncomfortable, I glance to the side my eyes wide.

“It’s cool. What happened, happened, it has nothing to do with you.” Lazily, he shrugs it off as I grimace, flinching at the sheer irony of it, feeling a hand on my wrist, making me glance over at Felix’s firm reds, nodding my head.

And Count Gloucester, isn't he...?” Byleth begins.

“Yes, he's Lorenz's fath-” Ignatz reveals.

“OK, OK! That's enough of that! It's just a rumor, right? So, who cares? Even if it's true, that's our parents' business. It's got nothing to do with us.” Assertively, Raphael cuts in as I grimace at the thought. I wish I could have that excuse…

“But you-” Ignatz begins.

“You got no idea what really happened, right, Ignatz? And I bet Lorenz doesn't know either! The way I see it, it was Corvan’s that killed my parents. They died in an accident. I got no reason to hate anyone or blame somebody else for their deaths. I don't have time for that. I got my little sis to worry about instead.” Fed up, Raphael explains making my eyes widen, feeling a sharp pain in my chest.

“Raphael...” Gently, Ignatz begins.

“Now that that's settled, let's head back! What do you think that merchant's gonna send us? I hope it's food!” Happily, Raphael smiles and leaves, leaving only Ignatz, Byleth and me, after I dismiss Felix to join the others.

“Raphael is a good man.” Byleth breaks the still silence between us as shakily, I exhale having no idea what to feel.

“Yes. He really is.” Seriously, Ignatz agrees as we meet up with the others, heading on the carriages to head back to the monastery.

“Hi there, Ashe! Here to do some reading as well, I take it? Uh, Ashe?” Awkwardly, Ingrid blinks at the stoic silent archer.

“Ah—Ingrid! You gave me a start! How long have you been standing there?” Startled, Ashe squeaks back.

“Not too long. Apologies for startling you. Must be a great book, for you to be so deeply engrossed in it. What has you so captivated?” Bashfully, Ingrid smiles.

“Oh, ah, it's quite an old book. One of the really old legends of Faerghus.” Ashe begins.

“Aha, it must be the "Sword of Kyphon," then, yes?” Ingrid smiles.

“Oh, so you know it!” Ashe recognises.

“Oh, yes. I know it quite well. I read it often as a child. In fact, I read it so much that my personal copy fell apart. I brought it everywhere with me. I adore that book. The tale of the warrior Kyphon, whose devotion and loyalty enabled his best friend, Loog, to become king. He went to great lengths to see things through.” Intensely, Ingrid explains.

“Exactly! I love the image of him charging forward into the fray, ready to take on any obstacle in the name of his king!” Smirking, Ashe praises.

“Indeed! He was the very picture of the perfect knight. In my opinion, the best chapter is right around the middle of the book...” Impressed, Ingrid nods her head.

“Ah, the part about the War of the Eagle and Lion? That's my favorite part! "In a flash, Kyphon's sword flew from its scabbard. The knight parried the assassin's blade mere inches from the spine of his king." Ominously, Ashe agrees.

"Kyphon's blade hummed like the wind, slashing the enemy's throat. In mere moments, their forces lay vanquished—decimated by his mighty blows." Hehe, I can recite the entirety of it, if you like.” Proudly, Ingrid offers.

“I never grow weary of that tale—the pinnacle of knighthood, with all its struggles and glory.” In awe, Ingrid exclaims.

“I know just what you mean! I never get tired of it.” Ashe adds.

“Some people laugh at me for reading these old tales, but I'll never outgrow them.” Smiling, Ingrid informs Ashe.

“I'm glad to find someone who shares my enthusiasm!” Animatedly, Ashe smiles.

“I'm glad of it as well. Tell me, what other books do you enjoy, Ashe?” Intrigued, Ingrid queries.

“Well, the first one I ever read was Loog and the Maiden of Wind.” Ashe begins.

“Ah, you have fantastic taste! That story is another favorite. The final chapter makes me tear up every time...” Happily, Ingrid tells Ashe.

“I know! When I first read it, I just couldn't get that ending out of my head.” Animatedly, Ashe gushes.

“It seems we have much in common. I look forward to chatting again sometime.” Honestly, Ingrid confesses to Ashe.

“I'd love to! Yes, let's!” Excitedly, Ashe nods his head, joining Ingrid’s side in sharing stories of the knights of old, their role models…


	92. Curiosity Kills

“So that’s why you thought they had nothing to do with the guild.” Gently, Ignaz takes a few feathers from me after I explain it all to him while we sit, being taken back to the monastery.

“It isn’t their style.” Assertively, I state slamming my eyelids shut, smashing shut the tears threating to flow.

“Then explain why they venture out to cause chaos in both alliance?” Icily, Leonie accuses.

“And Empire territory?” Lysithea adds on.

“There nomads, they don’t care for any of the countries.” Bluntly, I shrug.

“Then why is it a kingdom problem?” Lysithea demands.

“I think that’s enough questions for one day.” Frowning, Byleth intervenes when noting the tight tension.

“What? We demand answers!” Furious, Leonie scowls just as the carriage stops.

“Bold of you to assume you deserve them.” Felix remarks.

“What was that!?” Sharply, Leonie turns to scowl at Felix.

“Don’t waste my time…” Tiredly, I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose.

“Mallory…” Shyly, Ignatz calls out to me.

“Hm?” I hum out loud, noting the familiar bustle of the monastery.

“I’m sorry for assuming the Corvan’s to be the main culprit I just…I grew up hearing their tales and I just…I shouldn’t have suspected them but if I can ask why are you so defensive about them?” Curious, Ignatz wonders.

“Because if they were here, we wouldn’t have beaten them. We’d be dead.” Grimly, I state the fact to the group, their eyes widening from my clear cut tone.

“But we have the professor!” Hilda argues making me scoff.

“Just because you have one person does not make it a one-sided fight. The Corvan’s are vicious. it is a very heavy accusation to assume them to be involved do not forget that. Understood?” Seriously, I explain to them, the Corvan’s are not to be underestimated we’ve lost too many to afford such a luxury.

“Understood.” He whispers as I simply nod my head as I leave the carriage, Felix following behind me as we return to Garegg Mach…

“Do you know this legend, Ingrid? It's about the battle of Fódlan's Throat.” Curious, Ash questions Ingrid.

“Oh, yes. I know it like the hilt of my sword.” Confidently, Ingrid smiles.

“With so many valiant knights appearing in this story, I couldn't help but wonder which was your favorite. I really like this one—the one in the middle. The knight who stands in defense of the duke.” Ashe confesses to Ingrid.

“Such a wonderful knight—one of my favorites as well.” Happily, Ingrid agrees.

“That makes sense. He's so noble and virtuous. In fact, he kind of reminds me of you.” Honestly, Ashe compares.

“I...thank you. You remind me of him as well. You are honest, as is he.” Touched, Ingrid smiles, a ruby red hue to her cheeks.

“Ah, no... I'm nowhere near as great. Maybe someday. Maybe if we work hard together, we can both become knights as glorious as the one in this story!” Modestly, Ashe suggests.

“Together, yes... Now wouldn't that be something? If only we could.” Disappointed, Ingrid sighs.

“Huh?” Confused, Ashe furrows his brow.

“Ashe. The legends are exactly that—legends. They're not indicative of real life. The cards we are dealt are what they are. We can work with what we have, but we can't change what's in our hand.” Sadly, Ingrid explains to him.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Astonished, Ashe blinks.

“I long to serve His Highness as a knight—the sort of knight that legends are written about. But I was born bearing a Crest, and with that comes responsibility. Whether I like it or not, I am the "last hope" of House Galatea. I am the only one who can carry on the family bloodline and restore our lost fortune. To do that means setting aside my own dreams and ambitions.” Grimly, Ingrid bows her head at the supposed reality.

“You still have the right to pursue your dreams.” Earnestly, Ashe encourages.

“Ashe... I must ask something of you.” Ingrid requests.

“Yes, of course. Anything.” Ashe agrees.

“My dream...is aligned with your own. Please, for both of us, promise to see yours through.” Seriously, she asks of him.

“That doesn't seem fair.” Ashe furrows his brow.

“I'll never be able to see my dream through. Doing so would mean...terrible misfortune for others. So...I am bound by honor not to follow through on my own dream. But...I can help you achieve yours.” Softly, Ingrid whispers glumly.

“Come on, this isn't like you at all. Please... Don't smile when your eyes are so sad...” Tentatively, Ashe whispers brushing aside her tears making her greens widen from Ashe’s kind words.

“That was my worst mistake yet. Why am I so clumsy all the time?! The women laughed and forgave me, but... How am I supposed to face them now?” Whining, Annette whimpers falling flat to the ground.

“Hey there, Annette! What's with the sour face? Everything OK? I don't think I've ever seen you look so miserable!” Shocked, Caspar gawks at the sight of her.

“Don't tease me like that, Caspar! Can't you see I'm down?” Annoyed, Annette huffs at him.

“Sorry, sorry. You know I didn't mean it. Did something happen? You don't have to share if you don't want to, but I think talking it out might help.” Gently, Caspar offers.

“You might be right about that... Are you sure you don't mind?” Apprehensive, Annette worries.

“Not at all.” Confidently, Caspar assures her.

“Well... Today they were short on staff in the dining hall, so I offered to help out... But I sort of...messed up—big.” Sadly, Annette reveals to Caspar.

“Oh no. What happened?” Curious, Caspar questions her.

“All of the plates in the kitchen went flying through the air. And the pots started giving off this weird blue steam.” Annette begins.

“Wow, sounds more like art than cooking to me.” Caspar confesses.

“The people in the dining hall saw the chaos and started panicking, and then the soldiers came running... Finally, Catherine appeared and shut everyone up with a slash of Thunderbrand. All I was trying to do was help out. But in the end, I just ended up making more work for everyone. I'm awful like that.” Horrified, Annette whimpers wailing.

“I wouldn't worry about it too much. Accidents happen. It's not like you were trying to make a mess.” Casually, Caspar assures her.

“I know. The women in the dining hall laughed and forgave me. But...” Guilty, Annette bows her head.

“Was anybody hurt?” Caspar queries.

“Well, no. But...” Annette begins.

“Well, there you go! No need to dwell on it and keep moping around. You had a bad day, but I'm sure you'll do better tomorrow.” Smiling, Caspar reassures her.

“You know what? You're right! I guess all I can do is try harder next time. Thanks, Caspar. That really did help me feel better. I can't keep moping around! I've got to work on my cooking skills! And I can count on you to be my taste tester, right? Right!” Optimistically, Annette declares.

“Uh...sure. Just as long as you're not making any new art projects…” Dumbly, Caspar agrees not quite sure what he’s gotten himself into.

“Why did this have to happen... Getting separated from my own troop... I'm a failure as a commander... It's already almost sunset... My wounds are aching... And I'm so hungry... Maybe I'm just going to die right here... Oh, but no! That's such a pathetic way to die... I wonder if the rest of my soldiers are OK... I'm so worried about them...” Fumbling, Annette whimpers on the battlefield, shaking shuddering standing defenceless in the battlefield muttering to herself.

“Up and at 'em, Annette! There you go!” Confidently, Caspar greets her.

“Caspar? What are you doing here? I was wounded in the forest....lost sight of my troop... I wandered around and....oh! Where is everyone?!” Alarmed, Annette squeaks at the sight of Caspar.

“Calm down, you got nothing to worry about. They're fine! My men retrieved the rest of your unit. You're the one we've been worried about. How ya feeling? Are you hurt? You've got a pretty painful looking wound on your leg.” Concerned, Caspar points out.

“Oh, I'm all right.. Though I might have trouble running...” Annette winces.

“If you say so... I gotta admit, I got the chills when I heard you were missing. Your soldiers told me what happened. I was only able to find you thanks to them. You've got a good troop there! You should be proud! What's wrong, Annette? Not feeling so good after all?” Frowning, Caspar questions her.

“No, that's not it. I was just thinking about what a hopeless commander I am... It's my job to look after my soldiers, but they ended up having to look out for me... If I'm this hopeless, I shouldn't be out there at all...” Ashamed, Annette bows her head humiliated.

“What are you talking about? I don't know anyone around here who works harder than you. You put your all into your work and everyone knows it. Why do you think your soldiers are so loyal?” Gushing, Caspar argues.

“Caspar...” Gently, Annette whispers.

“There's no way they'd do so much for you if they didn't see it in you. C'mon, let's head back. I'll help you if you're having trouble walking. Your soldiers are worried about you. Go show 'em you're doing just fine!” Cheerfully, Caspar roots.

“Yes... You're right! Thank you, Caspar.” Motivated, Annette smiles at him.

“No problem! Just remember that it's OK to make mistakes, as long as you're learning from them!” Confidently, Caspar assures Annette who smiles shyly glad to have a friend like Caspar.

“Hilda! Be a dear and spot me some gold, will ya?” Smirking, Balthus bursting in and greeting the girl in her quarters.

“Slow down, Baltie. You can't be asking for money without so much as a hello. You're kidding, right?” Annoyed, Hilda scowls at the grown adult.

“Kidding. Yeah... Thing is, I was deadly serious. I don't joke about matters of gold.” Honestly, he confesses.

“Ugh. Your request is denied. You didn't use to be like this, you know?” Easily, Hilda rejects.

“I get the feeling you don't mean anything good by that. But come on, I'm the same as I ever was.” Balthus begs.

“No. You used to be dependable. Like that time in the woods near Fódlan's Throat. You remember?” Hilda reminds him.

“Thinking, thinking... Are you sure that was me?” Lost, Balthus questions her.

“Yes! Ugh. I had told Holst I wanted to go on a walk in the forest.” Angry, Hilda huffs.

“Heh, Holst never could tell you "no." Chuckling, Balthus smiles at the memory.

“Hm, few can. Anyway, when the three of us got there, a horde of monsters appeared. I started wailing.” Hilda sighs.

“Uh-huh, uh-huh. Then what happened?” Curious, Balthus prompts.

“My brother started hitting one of the beasts with a wooden sword. You hoisted me over your shoulder. Holst told you to get me to safety, even if it killed you. So you ran the whole way from the forest to the estate with me on your back.” Hilda explains.

“Ah! I remember it now. Toughest run of my life. I was so exhausted, I threw up about a month's worth of lunches afterward.” Balthus mutters.

“And then you turned right around and started running back. You said, "I've gotta save Holst!" Hilda recites.

“A good thing too. Holst was moments from winding up in that thing's stomach. Had to slam into it, then Holst and I kept punching till the deed was done! Truly a fight to remember.” Balthus tells us.

“It was impressive, especially since you were just teenagers. When you came back... you were just bruised boys in tattered clothes. But to me, you looked like heroes. And now, here you are, a scrounger who can hardly open his mouth without nagging me for money. What happened to that brave little boy who saved me from a monster?” Sadly, Hilda pouts.

“Wow. Way to shame a guy. I feel awful... but I still need gold. Can't live without it in this cruel world.” Balthus answers.

“Oh, come on. We both know that when you have money, you drink or gamble it all away. But I suppose I could ask my brother to help pay off your debts. Get you back on your feet.” Whining, Hilda encourages.

“Don't you dare speak to Holst about this! He's a close friend. I'd hate to ruin what we have by borrowing gold.” Scowling, Balthus glowers.

“Oh! But you have no qualms about using his little sister? Figured I'd be an easy mark, is that it? Unbelievable.” Disappointed, Hilda complains.

“That... coulda gone better.” Awkwardly, Balthus sighs leaving her room, leaving her to fume.

Focused, I furrow my brow as I feel teardrops of sweat slide down my breathless figure, feeling the tears teasingly touch the six pack below. I continue my daily practice movements with my spear. Tiredly, I slam my spear into the sandy grains below only then for my ears to perk up at the sound of arguing as I turn.

“Hey what’s going?” Lowly, I whisper my fingertips coil around my spear as I glance at Felix, frowning at the sight of the students surrounding something.

“Probably nothing.” Felix dismisses.

“I don’t know about that…” Curious, I step forward.

“Curiosity killed the cat Mallory.” Sternly, Felix argues.

“Then you’ll lose your job…” Cheekily, I chuckle as Felix groans watching, keeping a wary on me as I approach the group of boys.

“Oi Empire what you think you’re doing watching our princess?”

“Yeah you think you can find any weakness for the empire to exploit!”

“Not on our watch!”

“Oi what’s going on here?” Sternly, I call out to the trio startling them as they turn, bowing to me.

“Princess we didn’t…” The leader I assume begins as I note the hunched over form of Bernadetta, my eyes widening when seeing her shaking form, her hands clutched tightly to her chest, shaking almost.

“Leave now.” Sternly, I command, twirling my spear making them squeak back and fleeing.

“Bern you okay?” Softly, I call out staring down at the shaking mess, hunched over, noting the book clenched to her chest.

“Y-Yes!” Heaving, she squeaks out only then for my eyes to widen when seeing her panting, shaking seething, my eyes wide at the odd sense of familiarity when seeing her uneven rushed breathes. My blues widen when briefly seeing before me a young blonde, whimpering, shaking, her breathes uneven, screaming, shouting, roaring charging at them.

“Right. Bernadetta I need you to look at me, take my hands and squeeze them alright? Can you do that?” Sternly, I kneel down gently taking her hands squeezing them as she nods frantically, following my movements, feeling her shaking hands gently grasp hold of my own.

“Good, now follow my breathing okay…Alright you’re doing very well…” Gently, I assure her as she begins to go lax, her eyelids beginning to slowly shut down as I stand up, picking Bernadetta up, ignoring the eyes on me. I note Felix’s sharp glare but ignore it as I walk over to Manuela, her eyes wide as she rushes over to tend to Bernadetta.

“It was good you found her when you did...” Relieved Manuela praises as I frown.

“Don’t suppose my good deed has allowed me to miss choir practice.” Hopeful, I ask.

“Not a chance.” Sternly, she shuts my hope down.

“Oh, come on!” Irritated, I grumble scowling only then for my ears to hear the small groan from the bed below making me glance down at Bernadetta, her purple hues opening to meet my stern stoic blue.

“Ah you’re awake. I best get going, got training.” I reason, coiling my fingertips around my spear twirling it and leaving her there to rest.


	93. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early Christmas Eve Chapter for you guys hope you like it. How do you see Mal celebrating Christmas? What could you see her do on the day with the others? What sort of Christmas rituals could you see Mal do with Claude, Yuri or whoever!?

“Ah Mallory good I was looking for you!” Smiling, Catherine approaches me making me arch a brow just as class is dismissed as I watch the others file out to my surprise.

“Oh, Catherine what is it?” Surprised, I raise a brow at the red blonde-haired woman.

“I was hoping to get a good look at you if you don’t mind.” Cheekily, she winks.

“Um…okay?” Confused, I reel back a bit when seeing her baby blues gaze at me making me cross my arms over my chest.

“Yep, heh you really have changed. I remember thinking you were prince Dimitri!” Amused, she chuckles as a small smile crosses my lips at the memory.

“Oh, that right…” Embarrassed, I glance to the side remembering many assuming me to be Dimitri due to well Dimitri’s feminine features while mine in contrast looked more masculine, angry if you will…

“I still can’t believe it as a kid you used to tear your dresses up.” Snickering, Catherine recalls.

“They were getting in the way of training as cliche as that sounds.” I sigh shaking my head at the memory.

“Not to mention your mannerism didn’t help either.” Catherine points out.

“Not my fault I enjoyed my more masculine things in my life so what brings you here? Not a trip down memory lane I take it.” I furrow my brow leaning against the desk.

“Am I that easy to read?” Defeated, she slumps her shoulders.

“You could say that…” I mutter shrugging.

“I need a favour.” She reveals to me making me sigh, dreading what’s to come.

“Hm. With this idea, I may be able to get the one-up on Edelgard…” Hopeful, Ferdinand smiles.

“This again.” Annoyed, Hubert scowls at Ferdinand.

“Hubert! I wish you would not sneak up on me like that.” Flabbergasted, Ferdinand gasps clutching his chest at the sight of him.

“Maybe you would be more perceptive if your mind were less burdened by sedition.” Icily, Hubert suggests.

“Sedition? Absurd. This is an important project.” Ferdinand declares.

“Yes, I heard. A new way to prove how superior you are to Lady Edelgard. She is not your rival, Ferdinand. She is above you. A noble, like you, ought to know his place.” Frustrated, Hubert scowls at Ferdinand.

“Anything is better than being a noble like you. Every time you open your mouth it's "Lady Edelgard this" or "Lady Edelgard that." Do you ever think for yourself? You follow her around like a pet. You spend all of your time fretting over her, and yet you never truly express an opinion of your own. Before you reprimand me, take a moment to consider your own failings.” Ferdinand disputes.

“Your nonsense is tiresome, so I hope this will be the last time I have to remind you. Lady Edelgard is the Imperial princess. You are merely the prime minister's son.” Sneering, Hubert huffs.

“Yes, I understand that. But my duty is to guide her, to give frank advice when she is on the wrong course of action. That is what I strive to do, always. Thus my devotion to surpass Edelgard, so that if she needs guidance, I will be prepared for it. If you think it is tiresome to have a mind of your own, you will never be much of an advisor.” Ferdinand explains to Hubert.

“Does the river of filth pouring out of your mouth ever stop flowing? Your obsession with all things superficial is disgusting. It's no use. You're hopeless. I'll take my leave.” Fed up, Hubert turns to leave.

“I have nothing more to say to you. Get out of here.” Ferdinand grumbles, watching the vampire become one with the shadows once more.

“Woah! Easy there, big guy. I'm fragile, you know!” Haughty, Hilda scowls at the soldier bravely raising their blade to the high heavens at her.

“Stand back, Hilda! I've got this!” Boisterously, Balthus calls out to her, taking care of the solider.

“Whew. Thanks for the help, Baltie. Are you, OK?” Relieved, Hilda sighs and then rushes over to his side.

“What, this? It's noth- Argh!” Hissing, Balthus grimaces clutching his torso.

“Ouch! You didn't have to do that, you know. I didn't ask you to get yourself beaten up. If I thought I might have to break a sweat, I'd have gotten out of there myself.” Confidently, Hilda informs him.

“I know, I know. But I can't help but worry when I see you in a tight spot. Holst told me to keep an eye on you and all. It's the least I could do.” Meekly, Balthus smiles.

“Huh. I didn't realize you were still in touch with my brother.” Surprised, Hilda raises a brow.

“Nah, this was ages ago. Told me if anything happened to him, it was up to me to look after you.” Balthus proclaims.

“What could possibly happen to Holst? He's indestructible.” Confidently, Hilda declares.

“True. But what would he think if I let you get hurt when I could've saved you? Not on my watch, pal.” Assertively, Balthus states the fact.

“Ha, good point. He'd kill you.” Hilda smirks.

“It's a real concern. I may be the Renowned King of Grappling, but I still wouldn't want to take on Holst.” Honestly, Balthus confesses.

“Haha! He'd tear you to pieces... But if you did get killed trying to protect me, Holst would be crushed. Not as crushed as if something happened to me. But still, he'd be broken up about it.” Sadly, Hilda sighs.

“Maybe so. But in that case, at least he wouldn't think I'd messed up. As much as I believe in Holst, he also believes in me. Because of that, I won't ever let him down. And on that note... Even if you think I'm in over my head, don't worry about it. I'd like for you to believe in me too.” Balthus explains to Hilda.

“I can't stop worrying about you on command. That's not how worrying works.” Huffing, Hilda scowls at Balthus.

“Heh, fair. But I do what I do because I want to. If it lands me beneath the dirt sooner than later, well save your tears for my funeral.” Simply, Balthus states.

“I hate when people talk about death like it's no big deal. Try to keep your stupid heart beating, all right?” Annoyed, Hilda scowls, slamming her foot down on the ground in frustration at the grappler king himself, Balthus.

“Sister…can I come in?” Surprised, I jolt up from my desk in my room, attempting to study only for the door open to my brother to knock loudly on the door making me grimace.

“What is it Dimitri?” Tiredly, I sigh as he opens the door, closing it behind him as I turn to face him.

“I was hoping I could ask you something…” Politely, he informs me.

“And what would that be?” Intrigued, I raise a brow, gesturing to the bed.

“Something personal.” He begins taking a seat on my bed.

“Right…” I stand up, my eyes narrowing looking around the place.

“What were you doing?” Perplexed, my brother furrows his brow, lifting his legs when seeing me look under my bed.

“Checking for spies.” Casually, I shrug, checking in the wardrobe frowning.

“Spies?” Lost, my brother frowns.

“Yuri and Claude. You don’t know with those two so spill…” I sigh, finishing my check as I return to my desk chair, turning to face him.

“I was hoping I could ask your view on something…” He starts.

“Right…” I trail off.

“I was talking to Hapi.” He reveals making me scowl.

“Why?” Warily, my brow furrows.

“Why not? She seems a pleasant girl.” Kindly, my brother offers making me sigh.

“A pleasant pest you mean.” Bitterly, I seethe scowling at the thought of her.

“Look she may come off as blunt but you can’t really talk…” Fairly, my brother points out making my eye twitch, hey I wouldn’t boast about how a woman raised me to the child who the previous woman abandoned.

“Okay Dimitri I’m just…look what did Hapi say?” Tiredly, I cradle my temple not wishing to get him involved in that mess.

“I understand fi you don’t believe me, but she knew about Anselma, she was captured when she was young and…” Dimitri fills me in.

“Patricia? How did she?” Surprised, I raise a brow at her real name. A name we were forbidden to say despite having to say it if she was zoning out and in one of those moods. Grimacing, I shudder at the memory.

“It would seem she was saved by our stepmother from a woman, a woman who was a mage and helped our stepmother into the kingdom. Sound family?” My brother probes.

“Who do you think it is?” I raise a brow.

“Cornelia now I understand if you don’t believe me, she was your teacher and I understand that…” Gently, my brother begins.

“That makes sense.” Easily, I cut him off.

“P-Pardon!?” Startled, my brother blinks baffled by my answer.

“It makes sense.” Simply, I assert.

“Y-You’re not even going to argue. She was your teacher, she was your…” Conflicted, my brother begins.

“She was a horrible old hag.” Bluntly, I state the fact.

“S-Sister!” My brother gasps at me.

“No, I believe you. Look as much as I hate Hapi’s guts. I know she isn’t the type to lie what she’s saying is true. This sounds like something she would do. I mean she invited me to the same cottage.” Honestly, I inform him, scowling at the memory, combing my fingertips through my long locks, tugging at them.

“So you could have been…” My brother trails off.

“I could have been Hapi yes.” I confirm wincing at the thought.

“I…should we tell her?” Unsure, my brother asks me.

“Up to you.” I shrug.

“Are you not going to?” My brother frowns.

“Frankly, I’m avoiding the waste of space.” Truthfully, I answer, not wanting to waste my energy on another argument with her.

“But she could know, she spoke of a tribe that visited her sister you could learn more…” Gently, my brother brings up making me flinch.

“Dimitri don’t.” Warningly, I scowl placing my head in my hands, leaning over on my desk.

“Don’t you want to…?” Baffled, my brother begins.

“Dimitri why would I want to know about a woman that wants nothing to do with me?” Icily, I snap.

“I’m sorry…” Dejected, my brother bows his head, slumping his shoulders making me grimace, feeling a waterfall wash over me consuming me with guilt and shame, I can’t…urgh he looks like a kicked puppy!

“No, no, I shouldn’t snap at you I appreciate your consideration I do I just…” Gently, I stand up placing my hands on his shoulders making his baby bleus meet my own.

“I don’t get you some days you want to found out about her, nagging at Rodrigue but when we find someone who actually knows her you don’t want to why is that? I know if I had someone who could talk about my mother I would…” Earnestly, my brother begins lacing his fingertips with mine making me sigh shakily feeling a wave of emotions flow through me at the thought of her.

“Dimitri…your mother didn’t leave of her own choice. She had no choice; my mother had a choice and she made her decision. It’s…it’s different. I’m sorry but it is. I just sometimes I’d like to hear but every time I dive into her all I feel is disappointment. It’s…scary, asking about her…I’m sorry but…” Honestly, I confess to my brother, kneeling down, squeezing his hand despite the tremors coursing through my veins.

“No, I am I shouldn’t be pressing you on this I just…” Ashamed, my brother bows his head.

“I know but Dimitri listen to me. You are my family; she isn’t she will never be. She made her choice to not be part of our family and that’s fine. We don’t need her.” Sternly, I state the fact of it, we don’t need her, we have each other that’s all that matters.

“Would you…if she ever tried to get in contact, would you?” Scared, he whispers my eyes widening at the sheer vulnerability in his tone.

“I don’t know Dimitri. I don’t know…” Deflated, I slump my shoulders not sure.

“If she were to attack the kingdom, would you?” Dimitri enquires.

“I’d cut her down piece by piece. You are my family Dimitri first and foremost. Never forget that…” Seriously, I answer placing my hands on either side of his cheeks, feeling his loneliness, his pain, his fear of abandonment all too well.

“Sister…” Pained, he bows his head into the crook of my neck, feeling the tears fall freely, feeling his grip tighten around me.

“I’m not going anywhere Dimitri. You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not.” Softly, I whisper as we both smile sadly, hugging one another, enjoying the still silence between us both…


	94. A Favour?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys hope you are all having a grand day! Hope you like this Christmas present of mine!

“A favour?” Intrigued, I quirk my head to the side.

“It has to do with that plot to assassinate Lady Rhea. The bishop leading the Western Church was somehow involved. And speaking of the Western Church, there was also that incident in which one of the more extreme factions tried to occupy sacred land. Because you wield the Sword of the Creator. Lady Rhea is going to personally execute the bishop.” Catherine fills me in.

“And this is to do with me?” I furrow my brow.

You were the best of the best when you graduated from your class, we need the best of the best to keep Rhea safe.” Catherine tells me.

I see…” I mutter my eyes narrowing.

So, what do you think? As a princess of Faerghus don’t you have a duty too…?” She begins making me scowl.

“Don’t go there. Please my uncle isn’t here there’s no need for such unneeded dialogue.” Tiredly, I sigh recalling his speeches about expectations and such.

“So, you’ll help.” Hopeful, she smiles.

“I suppose so. Just one question…” Coolly, I lean back against the desk once more.

“Shoot.” She smirks as I sit down on top of the desk.

“This mission, my uncle ordered you to bring me, didn’t he?” Bluntly, I state the fact of the matter.

“Well originally, we were going to ask Dimitri but…” Catherine sighs.

“He suggested me.” I catch on.

“I’m afraid so.” Sheepishly, she bows her head.

“An order from my uncle…how am I not surprised? If anything, I’m impressed.” Amused, I smirk.

“Impressed?” Perplexed, she furrows her brow.

“He’s getting smarter.” Chuckling, I shake my head.

“How?” Catherine furrows her brow lost.

“He knows if Dimitri goes, he loses the heir however if I go, he won’t have lost much in comparison. Plus, he knows due to Rhea’s involvement, this is a very dangerous mission meaning the likelihood of fatalities increase, meaning he knows I could very well die from it. My, my, I’m proud of him getting smarter.” Calmly, I explain to Catherine her eyes widening.

“Mallory I…” Pained, Catherine begins only to stop when I raise my hand silencing her.

“I should go. Get ready for this mission…” Calmly, I tell her before departing, leaving to prepare for this mission.

“Show them this letter. Threaten them. Do what you must. Now, go.” Sternly, Hubert commands the solider.

“Yes, sir!” The solider flees.

“Hubert, that letter. Is that what I think it was?” Narrowed eyed, Ferdinand frowns at him.

“I suppose there's no denying it.” Honestly, Hubert sighs.

“But Edelgard-” Feebly, Ferdinand begins.

“Explicitly forbade me to send it. Yes, I know.” Hubert answers.

“I cannot believe it! You disobeyed a direct order? I thought you were her loyal aide.” Furious, Ferdinand scowls at him.

“Unwaveringly. All that I do, I do for her. I seem to recall you expressing a similar sentiment. It is our role to guide her when she is on the wrong course of action. Is that not what you said?” Calmly, Hubert counters.

“You are not supposed to do it in secret! When you disagree with your leader, you must voice your concerns directly. Otherwise, what is the point?” Fuming, Ferdinand demands.

“The point is the same. Lady Edelgard's best interests are served, whether she knows it or not. She needs not trouble herself with the mundane details of my actions. Only results matter.” Hubert explains to him.

“You are sorely misguided! When I believe Edelgard is making a mistake, I tell her as much. Through discussing the matter, I sometimes find that I was mistaken. To skip that process, to make a decision that is not yours to make...” Fairly, Ferdinand elaborates.

“Perhaps your advice is simply useless, then.” Hubert concludes.

“Excuse me?!” Frazzled, Ferdinand snaps.

“Listen to yourself. If I do as Lady Edelgard requires, then you tell me to be more independent. But if I tread my own path, I am misguided! I suppose the fault is mine for expecting any useful advice to come out of your mouth. Heh.” Sternly, Hubert snaps, irritation laced in his tone.

“Ugh, I have had enough of your grousing. To think, I started to believe you were a useful aide.” Enraged, Ferdinand snaps turning his heel and leaving, storming off once more.

“...Scampered up to me, hopped in my lap, and scarfed it all down in one bite.” Hapi concludes her story to Balthus who bursts out cackling, his laugh bouncing off the walls of the Abyss.

“Ha! That sounds terrible!” Bellowing, Balthus cackles.

“I was looking forward to that sandwich all morning. And then she scurried off like nothing happened. Hrrmm!” Hapi exclaims as a awkward silence falls between them from Balthus’ strange noise.

“Ahhh, hm. All right, then. What do you feel like doing today? Curious, Balthus raises a brow.

“Why'd you sigh like that? Perplexed, Hapi furrows her brow.

“That's not a problem, is it? I can tell you were holding back a real monstrous sigh yourself. Figured I'd get one back for the both of us. Felt great.” Smiling, Balthus tells her.

“Oh, I see. Must be nice, sighing whenever you feel so inclined.” Bitterly, Hapi huffs.

“Ooh! Why not try taking a deep breath whenever you feel a sigh coming on? Trick yourself out of it?” Grinning, Balthus suggests.

“I tried that once. It went OK at first, but then I had to exhale.” Hapi recalls.

“Right. Guess they're too similar for that to work. Does that mean yawning is a no-go too?” Intrigued, Balthus wonders.

“I'm pretty bored right now, so maybe we'll find out. But I don't yawn very often, to be honest.” Honestly, Hapi offers.

“Because you sleep when the sun goes down and wake when it rises, yeah?” Balthus gathers.

“Yup. That's been my routine for a while now. It's easier than contending with a full day of boring stuff.” Bluntly, Hapi deadpans.

“Come on, everything has its quirks. I don't think I'd call anything in this wild world boring.” Optimistically, Balthus smiles.

“Really? 'Cause you don't seem to take much interest in your own future.” Hapi points out.

“Ha! That's not very nice, is it? We really aren't all that different, you know. I'd wager you haven't given too much thought to tomorrow either.” Balthus accuses.

“Quiet. Don't pretend you can see through me. This pointless chatter has made me even hungrier than I already was. I'm off to the dining hall.” Irritated, Hapi snaps turning on her heel and storming off leaving him.

“Just wanted the gal to relax for a change. Whew... She's as prickly as ever.” Relieved, Balthus smiles slumping his shoulders once the redhead flees.

“Mallory! I…I got to know. How…how do you deal with it?” Baffled, Catherine approaches me.

“What do you mean?” Lost, I raise a brow.

“I mean put up with him. I remember how hard he was when you were training. I recall sometimes he would address Dimitri but never you, it made me sick…” Honestly, she confesses to me as I sigh.

“Eh, it’s family besides he’s the one I find most refreshing.” Bluntly, I state the fact of it.

“What do you mean?” Perturbed, she furrows her brow.

“At least he’s honest about it. Most are rather two faced towards me at least I know where I stand with my uncle.” I answer, recalling at first hating it but over time with the amount of two faced people I have met mainly my maids saying how they are there for me only then for me to hear them in the hallways speak of how I’m an omen child, a strange child, oh the realisation hurt at first but you got used to it, you had too.

“That still isn’t…anyway you in or out?” Catherine asks me.

“What choice do I have? I’m in.” I shrug.

“I knew I could count on you kid. I’ll see you there then I’ll tell the professor the excuse, so you don’t get detention.” Catherine assures me.

“I would appreciate that good day…” Politely, I dismiss her.

“See you…” Smiling, she leaves us.

“You can come out now Ashe.” Tiredly, I call out to the boy, releasing a small squeak shyly smiling, bowing before me making me groan at the conversation to come that I will no doubt have to deal with…

“What's all this? Ha! I knew it! Would you look at that–it's gold! Some poor sap just left it here for me to find. Heh, I'll be taking this, then.” Boisterously, Balthus bellows in victory.

“You think the whole world is your collection jar. Unbelievable...” Annoyed, Hapi huffs.

“Ah... Um, sorry about that. Look, I feel awful. Please don't twist up your face like you're suppressing a disappointed sigh. How about I use this gold to buy you something nice? A sweet treat, perhaps? Yeah?” Eagerly, Balthus offers.

“I don't eat contraband sweets. Are you trying to get me locked up again? Give back the money or don't. It's none of my business. Either way, keep me out of it.” Aloofly, Hapi tells him.

“As you wish, milady. Straight to the fun fund it goes. Drinks don't buy themselves, unfortunately.” Dramatically, Balthus winks before cheekily winking at Hapi.

“That may make for a fun night or two. But what about the money you owe? If you're going to keep this, you should apply it to your debts before a bounty hunter gets a hold of you.” Frowning, Hapi advises.

“This gold wouldn't even make a dent. It's chump change. Better to drink it than waste it. In any case, when I'm dead, I'm dead. When that happens, none of this will matter anymore. I'm not going to worry about what I can't control. I've got better uses for this gold in the meantime.” Balthus explains to Hapi.

“I don't understand how you can be so reckless. It's as though you want to get killed. Meanwhile, if I lose control for even a moment, monsters will eat me for dinner.” Honestly, Hapi shakes her head at him.

“Hearing you say that so casually feels like a bad omen. It's unsettling, that's for sure.” Bluntly, Balthus tells her.

“Sorry, is that too morbid for you? You just told me, ''When I'm dead, I'm dead.'' Apologetic, Hapi exclaims.

“And it's true. For me. Not for you.” Balthus corrects her.

“And why is that?” Hapi arches a brow.

“Because all this mess I'm drowning in is my own fault. Every bit of it. You can't say the same. I'm in trouble because I borrowed, drank, and fought too much. All my own choices. That means it's on me to take responsibility and accept the inevitable outcome.” Balthus explains to Hapi.

“So... since it's in my control to keep the sighs at bay, I don't get to relax ever?” Hapi furrows her brow.

“Err, not quite. I'm sayin' that it isn't your fault, so you shouldn't have to bear that burden alone.” Lazily, Balthus shrugs it off.

“That's a nice sentiment, but people are hardly lining up to share this burden with me. Talk is cheap, Everyone knows it's all over the instant I sigh.” Hapi warns him.

“Huh. I have a habit of not saying the right thing to her. Not much I can do abo– Hey, it's more gold! Go ahead and join your buddies in my pocket, pal.” Proudly, Balthus smirks making Hapi smile shyly the two coming to an understanding of sorts.

“Oh! Hey, Bernadetta! What's going on?” Chirpily, Caspar greets Bernadetta.

“Ah! Enemy! Enemy's here! We're under attack! Help! Someone! Anyone!” Panicking, Bernadetta squeals.

“Help? I'm the one who came here for help. I guess I'll just take care of it myself. I can't believe I got hurt trying to break up someone else's fight. It's ridiculous! All I do is step in to calm them down, and the next thing you know they're both at my throat. Hey, you ever been in a fight?” Curious, Caspar questions the ball of nerves.

“Fight? You're challenging me to a duel?! No, no-no-no-no! I can't! I've never fought anyone in all my life! I surrender! You win!” Feebly, Bernadetta proclaims curling herself into a ball.

“Uh, all right. That was easy enough. Not to be rude, but do you ever think that maybe your attitude makes you a little unapproachable? You should try stepping outside and socializing. I'm sure you'd make friends in no time if you didn't waste it all in here.” Confidently, Caspar assures her.

“Outside?! In no time?! Oh, sure! Yeah! Why didn't I think of that?! Or maybe it's just not as easy for me as it is for you! Did that ever cross your mind?!” Petrified, Bernadetta demands from him.

“Why wouldn't it be? Making friends is easy! This one time I even made friends with someone I'd just been in a fight with. I think it was the gorgeous view that did it. We really shared a moment... C'mon, let's go check it out!” Cheerfully, Caspar beams brightly.

“Uh, h-hold on! Wh-what are you doing?! Please don't touch me! Aaah! Put me down! Put me down!” Terrified, Bernadetta squeals when Caspar swoops in, picking her up over her shoulder making her cry out in shock and terror, dragging her away.

“Calm down. I'm just gonna carry you outta here. Easy does it! And here we are! See? That wasn't so bad now, was it? And what about this view? Gorgeous, right?” Smiling, Caspar places Bernadetta down, showing off this new view.

“So, this is what death is like. Didn't expect it to be so...sudden. Come and claim me, sweet death. But first, let this evening sun wash clean my imperfect soul...” Bernadetta whimpers, talking to herself.

“Hey now, don't go dying on me, Bernadetta. It's just the sun.” Caspar assures her.

“Huh? Wh-what? Where am I? Oh, it's...pretty. Such a lovely view...” In awe, Bernadetta whispers in awe of the scene shining before her, standing in awe of the scenery before her.


	95. Case Study

“Eek!” Astonished, Ashe reveals himself from the desk flinching from my piercing glare.

“You know for a thief I thought you were good at sneaking about.” Teasingly, I smirk.

“P-Princess I am so sorry. I…I dropped my pencil and I just, I, I- I mean I was anyway, seems I’ve gotten sloppier over the years.” Defeated, he slumps his shoulders.

“No.” Curtly, I cut him off.

“Hm?” Surprised, he raises a brow.

“You’re not going. I answer knowing what he is going to ask and no, he’s too much of a casualty.”

“Please I have to help!” Pleadingly, he begs.

“Ashe this is dangerous.” Sternly, I state the fact to him.

“Princess please, you can keep an eye on me if this goes wrong.” He offers making me scowl, I already have to keep an eye on Rhea.

“Ashe that isn’t just…this is Rhea’s life as much as I hate to say it, this is serious. One wrong move and everything could go wrong for all of Fódlan.” Seriously, I attempt to explain to him.

“I’ll protect Rhea with my life please Mallory!” Passionately, he pleads making me grimace.

“Urgh…Ashe I understand you wanting revenge on Lord Lonato, but revenge isn’t the answer. Trust me on that I’ve tried.” Softly, I try to reason to him grimacing at the thought of my father.

“Please I beg of you Mallory, I have to do this not just for me but for my siblings you must understand that surely?” Desperate, he beseeches making me grimace at the thought of Dimitri.

“Ashe I…I’ll talk to Catherine.” Tiredly, I sigh giving in to that face, goddess I hate that face.

“You will!” Animatedly, he gushes making me groan at his puppy dog face.

“But I’m not guaranteeing anything understand?!” Sternly, I snap not wanting to deal with his disappointment.

“Y-Yes t-thank you! Thank you so much!” Grateful, he smiles as I gaps when he wraps his arms around me making me freeze, my blood turning ice cold and my muscles tensing up as I turn to glare down at him.

“O-Oh sorry princess I didn’t I didn’t I’ll go prep!” Nervously, he smiles and flees.

“Urgh…what have I done?” Defeated, I groan placing my head in my hands, leaning against the desk once more, needing something to keep me straight at what I’ve just agreed too.

“Um... Hi...” Nervously, Bernadetta greets him.

“Well, well. If it isn't Bernadetta! What brings you here?” Confidently, Caspar smiles.

“Am I bothering you? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'll come back another time!” Panicking, Bernadetta whimpers.

“Don't leave yet, you just got here. Was there something you wanted to talk about?” Curious, Caspar questions him.

“Uh... Yes... Do you remember that time in town?” Bernadetta recalls.

“In town? Oh! You mean when all those thieves showed up. That was rough. I heard a bunch of people got robbed.” Caspar adds.

“N-no, not that! I mean the time I was...carried off.” Shyly, Bernadetta whispers.

“Some thieves tried to carry you off?! Horrible! Absolutely horrible! Just tell me which way they went. I'm gonna-” Angrily, Caspar seethes, rolling up his sleeves.

“That's not what I mean! Oh, just forget it.” Disappointed, Bernadetta turns around to leave.

“Wait! Don't go! What are you trying to ask me?” Caspar demands from her.

“Will you really listen this time?! Frustrated, Bernadetta demands.

“Of course. Sorry. You have my full attention.” Caspar sighs.

“Do you remember when you carried me to that spot with the really pretty view? Where is that place? I've been looking all over.” Baffled, Bernadetta questions.

“The place I took you with the view? Oh! Right! OK, first you go out the monastery and— Actually, it's kinda tricky to explain. C'mon, I'll take you there again. But pay attention this time.” Calmly, Caspar tells Bernadetta before picking her up once more.

“Huh?! Wait— What are you— No! Not again! Aaah! Stop! Put me down!” Scared, Bernadetta cries as she is picked up once more and taken to their secret space…

“Phew... That about wraps it up for today's training. No thanks to a certain distraction...Professor Hanneman, I know you're there. It's extremely unsettling the way you're always staring like that.” Tiredly, Lysithea sighs hands on hips, turning to the professor.

“Oh! My apologies, child. I was trying to remain inconspicuous, not wanting to interrupt.” Apologetic, Hanneman sighs sheepish revealing himself from his hidey hole that being behind the bookshelf.

“Your half-hearted attempt to hide your weird staring only makes it weirder.” Unamused, Lysithea deadpans.

“Well, I must apologize. In the future, I shall do my staring out in the open.” Guilty, Hanneman bows his head.

“That might ease the weirdness, but it will continue to be extremely unsettling.” Sighing, Lysithea gives in.

“I have no desire to disturb not to disquiet you... But you are a most exquisite subject for my Crest research. And you understand that the foundation of all research is observation.” Animatedly, Hanneman tries to defend himself.

“I understand it well enough, and I'll do my best to ignore it, but in return...” Lysithea assures.

“In return, I will keep your secret. I have not spoken a word of your twin Crests, not even to the church. If they knew I was withholding such valuable information, I might be branded a traitor. But such matters are trivial to the future of Crestology!” Proudly, Hanneman proclaims to her.

“Shhh! Don't talk so loudly about it out here in the open!” Startled, Lysithea hisses.

“Pardon my excitement. I simply cannot let the opportunity to study such a miraculous subject go to waste.” Hanneman declares.

“These awful Crests may seem miraculous to you, but for me, they fall under the category of curse.” Bitterly, Lysithea sneers.

“I hope one day you will share more about your tragic origins, whenever you have the time to recount it. Your tale may contain valuable information...” Honestly, Hanneman tells her.

“You are utterly lacking in empathy, you know that? Even if you spent your entire life "observing" me, you'd never understand my feelings and all I've been through. Now, if you'll excuse me.” Graciously, Lysithea leaves.

“Ah, I fear I may have made a misstep. I have no desire to trouble her, yet my research... “ Conflicted, Hanneman sighs shaking his head, having no clue on how to approach the case study that is Lysithea.

“Thank you for your help the other day, Professor. Please, allow me to express my gratitude by taking you to dinner.” Grateful, Dimitri smiles brightly at the professor.

“It was nothing.” Modestly, Byleth smiles softly at him.

“Nonsense. Your guidance was magnificent. Just what I'd expect from a professor at this esteemed academy. I've studied swordsmanship for some time, but your mercenary skills are something else entirely. Speaking of which, there's...another question I must ask you. Were you reconciled with the reality of battle from your first foray? With...the killing part, I mean.” Dimitri confesses to his professor.

“No. It's never easy.” Byleth bows her head.

“I see.” Dimitri exclaims.

“And you?” Byleth raises a brow.

“No... I do not carry that burden well. I doubt that will change, no matter how many years come and go. The first time I led on the battlefield, I was sent to quell a rebellion in the west. It was not a difficult fight. The enemy was not well–trained and their morale was low. A swing of the lance, and your opponent falls. A flash of your blade, and a path opens up. That's the sort of battle it was. Easy...right?” Sadly, Dimitri confesses to him.

“What caused the rebellion?” Byleth raises a brow.

“The noble family from that area sought to seize the throne after my father's untimely death. The leader of the rebel army was defeated and the rebellion quelled. This was at the height of the post–war period. I recall coming across a dead soldier's body. He was clutching a locket. Inside was a lock of golden hair. I don't know to whom it belonged. His wife, his daughter...mother, lover... I'll never know. He was a soldier. An enemy. Someone we had cut down without hesitation. But in that moment, I realized he was also a real person, just like the rest of us. Of course, we cannot stand idly by and allow anyone to commit senseless acts of violence. Yet in dispensing what we call justice, we take the lives of cherished family members. Beloved friends. Killing is part of the job, but even so... There are times when I'm chilled to the bone by the depravity of my own actions.” Intensely, Dimitri seethes, shaking, quivering, quaking.

“It's normal to feel that way.” Softly, Byleth assures him.

“Is it? Perhaps you're right. I pray that you are. That you feel the same way is more comforting than you could know. Professor? May I speak freely? When we first met, I thought of you as someone who felt no strong feelings about killing your enemies. I could never trust someone who kills without batting an eye. My heart won't allow it. But after speaking with you and getting to know you better, I can see you're not like that. Now I know, with all my heart, that I can trust you. Thank you for that.” Grateful, Dimitri smiles leaving his professor, heading to lesson.

“Ashe are you ready?” Frowning, I lean against his door, knocking gently on it.

“A-Almost!” Nervously, he sputters out.

“Alright I’ll wait near the market it’s where Catherine wants to meet up with us understand?” Curtly, I remind him.

“Y-Yes…” His muffled voice reaches out to me as I nod and leave him, about to head towards the market area.

“Professor Hanneman, is this a good spot for this book?” Lysithea queries once again in Hammenan’s study, helping him.

“That will do nicely, Lysithea. I'm sorry to trouble you with these chores.” Guilty, Hanneman apologises.

“It's no trouble. After all, it's proper etiquette for the young to help the elderly.” Thoughtfully, Lysithea recites.

“The elderly? I'm only—Never mind. How have you been feeling as of late? Anything worth mentioning?” Concerned, Hanneman enquires.

“I've been feeling well enough, all things considered.” Lysithea assures him.

“You seem to be maturing remarkably. No doubt your well-being is due to the positive influence of your twin Crests working in tandem.” Impressed, Hanneman praises.

“Here he goes with the "positive" again. Looks like your research is more useless than I thought.” Frustrated, Lysithea scowls.

“I may ignore your assaults on my age, but I will not allow unfettered attacks upon my research. What makes you think it's lacking? Surely you do not deny that your Crest-related abilities exceed those of your peers. You are so far ahead of the others... Even the combined effects of the twin Crests you bear do not fully account for that discrepancy.” Calmly, Hanneman explains.

“You just can't see beyond the Crests, can you? In all your research, haven't you considered that my abilities are a direct result of the effort I've put in?” Fuming, Lysithea accuses, venom laced in her tone.

“Of course, I am aware that you are a hardworking student, but...” Worried, Hanneman begins.

“My efforts far exceed those of any other student—I've placed top priority on growing as quickly as possible.” Determined, Lysithea declares.

“Is the ability to expend such incredible efforts, to be so focused, and driven... Is that not a form of talent?” Amazed, Hanneman argues.

“It has nothing to do with talent! It's a question of sheer will. I'm determined to succeed, no matter the sacrifice.” Resolute, Lysithea promises.

“I see... But what drives you to such lengths?” Fascinated, Hanneman enquires.

“I have goals, just like anyone. And precious little time in which to achieve them.” Pressured, Lysithea whispers shakily.

“Little time?” Perplexed, Hanneman furrows his brow.

“The people who made me as I am informed me that my life would be drastically shortened as a result. A person bearing two Crests, against the will of nature itself... Well, clearly it can't be sustainable. As such, I don't indulge in the luxury of fantasizing about the future. I haven't got one. Knowing all this now, will you still claim that my Crests are something "positive?” Frowning, Lysithea reports to him watching his bright beaming smile falter at the horrific dubious details.

“I... I cannot... Please understand... I had no idea.” Horrified, Hanneman trails off in dismay.

“I'll be leaving now.” Graciously, Lysithea concludes their discussion, turning on her heel and leaving.

“Lysithea. So that is why you are...” Hanneman whispers watching sombrely as she leaves the room, a look of sorrow crossing his features at the sad fate of one of his star pupils to come.

“Is it true?” Startled, I gasp, leaping back at the sight of Caspar coming out of nowhere, I swear.

“Excuse me?” Baffled, I blink taken aback by his form of greeting.

“Ashe is joining you on this mission of yours.” Caspar reveals making my eyes narrow, how does he…?

“Caspar before you ask no I am not bringing you.” Abruptly, I cut him off.

“Aw why not? I can fight too, I’m the strongest in my house!” He argues as I stare blankly at the boy.

“Caspar the black eagles are primarily mages.” Delicately, I attempt to hint.

“True but still I can be helpful let me come with you please!” Starry eyed, he begs making me scowl at a familiar starry-eyed puppy. Urgently, I steel my nerves refusing to fall for the same trick again.

“I’m sorry Caspar but I can’t and look you need to keep this under wraps I don’t know how you learned this. But this is important Garegg Mach business understand?” Sternly, I explain to Caspar.

“I guess…” Caspar slumps shoulders making me wince at the sad sight of the upbeat boy.

“There’s no need for this…display.” Awkwardly, I gesture towards his saddened features.

“But I can help!” Earnestly, he assures me.

“I’m sure you could but this is serious.” Exasperated, I sigh trying to be kind.

“Then why do you have to go?” He frowns.

“Because this is Faerghus business.” I answer.

“And the prince isn’t going?” Wary, his eyes narrow.

“He has more important matters to attend to.” I inform him.

“And you don’t?” Sceptical, he scowls.

“Caspar…” Warningly, I begin.

“Sorry I just I can’t believe I’m going to miss out on you during a mission.” Disappointed, he confesses.

“What do you mean?” Perplexed, I raise a brow.

“Haven’t you heard what they say about you?!” Giddily, he grins.

“Not really no? Usually it contains to clear colourful words I rather not hear.” Unsure, I attempt to hint, not really preferring to know what’s said about me.

“Oh, I mean sure I get that, and I don’t care about that either. I just mean I remember my brother talking about how a young nine-year-old quelled a rebellion!” Excitedly, he gushes while I grimace.

“Oh, that yes.” Pained, I scowl glancing to the side.

“You were nine how did you even do that?!” In awe, he questions me.

“I don’t quite remember much of that time I’m afraid. But most of those tales are exaggerated.” Sighing, I attempt to exclaim, not wishing to disappoint him.

“But you were sent out to quell rebellions when you were a kid dint you!?” He argues making me wince.

“Well yes but they aren’t as noteworthy as one would think. The adults were mainly burdened with keeping an eye on me then fighting.” Fairly, I reason to him. I wasn’t some killer child, I was a burden to them, he knew it, they knew it; I knew it, we all knew it.

“You didn’t lead them, didn’t you?” Caspar gushes.

“Well I did do some fighting, but I mainly strategized with the others.” Justly, I say to him.

“That’s awesome!!!” Squealing, he grins from ear to ear.

“It really isn’t.” Blankly, I sigh.

“Stop doing that!” He huffs.

“Doing…what?” Lost, I furrow my brow.

“That modest thing. Mallory you’re amazing, what you’ve achieved before turning into a teenager was amazing, was incredible was just…you’re a hero, a role model too so many.” Animatedly, he tells me only making me wince, I don’t deserve to be a hero, I don’t deserve this praise, I don’t deserve any of it.

“No pressure then.” Nervously, I whisper my voice cracking briefly.

“No, I don’t mean. I wish you’d just see how cool you are.” Sadly, he sighs at me.

“Caspar.” Exasperated, I exhale.

“I mean it Mallory you’re awesome!” He assures me brining a shy small smile to my lips.

“You’re sweet.” Gently, I smile, placing my hand on his shoulder, appreciating such underserved praise.

“H-Huh?” Blushing, Caspar blurts out.

“I mean it the sentiment is much appreciated but it isn’t the fairy-tale you think it to be now if you will excuse me, I hate to be late. Good day…” Politely, I nod my head and brush past him, leaving him to head to the destination at hand.

“I can’t believe you agreed to this…” Worried, my brother confesses to me as we stand outside the gate of the market place, where my brother and I stand side by side as Ashe attempts to put his things away while talking to Catherine.

“Neither did I.” Honestly, I confess grimacing as Ashe panics and drops his bag, clothes spewing out as he messily tries to fix it but only cause more mess, we aren’t going to be there long so why on Fódlan did he pack clothes? Maybe I should have helped him…

“Why did Rhea not request me?” Confused, Dimitri furrows his brow at me.

“You are the crowned prince if things were to go awry, they would have you to fall back on.” Honestly, I state the fact.

“I don’t like it.” Frowning, my brother confesses to me.

“It would seem to be uncle’s orders.” Tiredly, I place my hand on my hip.

“What makes you think that?” Dimitri arches a brow at me.

“He knows how I feel about Rhea, just another attempt to ruffle my feathers.” Bitterly, I mutter.

“Just be careful alright?” Gently, he requests.

“I’ll be fine. I’m more concerned towards Ashe.” Honestly, I confess as we both watch the mess.

“Yes, this will be difficult for him why did you allow him to come?” Baffled, my brother furrows his brow at me.

“I had no choice he had this face that I couldn’t say no to much to my irritation.” Frustrated, I confess seething shaking my head.

“Just make sure you come back safe.” Concerned, my brother places his hands on my shoulders.

“We will be fine, just promise not tell Felix you know how he gets if I go on a mission without him.” Softly, I smile squeezing his shoulders, reassuring him smiling softly as I request him to do so, not wishing to face the fiery wrath of Felix, feeling the shudder of fear flow through me at the thought.

“I’ll steer clear of him.” Cheekily, my brother chuckles.

“For your sake I suggest you do.” Mischievously, I wink.

“And what of Claude?” Innocently, my brother asks making me frown.

“What of him?” Baffled, I arch a brow.

“Did you tell him? He is your house leader.” My brother tells me worry laced in his tone.

“You make it sound as if he would care.” Scoffing, I shake my head at the thought.

“Oh, come now, you two seem to be quite close to one another.” Dimitri points out.

“Not by choice brother.” Softly, I assure him.

“I’m sure…are you sure you don’t want me to tell him?” Warily, he furrows his brow at me.

“Of course not besides it won’t matter. He’ll find some other poor soul to hassle, that person tell them I give them by grievance.” Chuckling, I shake my head at the thought of that poor sap.

“You coming or what?” Catherine calls out.

“Yes, yes, Ashe come on.” I tell him as we make our way down.

“O-Okay thank you again for allowing me to come Prin- I mean M-Mallory!” Grateful, Ashe smiles.

“Don’t make me regret it.” Sadly, I sigh dreading what’s to come as we head inside the carriage and take off.

“Hah! Heh.” Impressed, Shamir smirks as she practices her knife practice.

“Impressive as ever! It's always satisfying to see such skill in motion.” Smirking, Claude arrives noting her training.

“It's nothing to boast about. Just part of the job.” Sternly, she scowls at him.

“Heh you really are like Mal, you two can’t seem to take a compliment. I hear there isn't a knight out there who can match your skill at reconnaissance and infiltration missions.” Claude smirks.

“Don't forget assassination and coercion. Is there someone you need killed?” Shamir wonders.

“Ooh, so violent! Why would you jump to that conclusion?” Claude queries.

“You went out of your way to find me. I thought you might need a favour.” Shamir smirks.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I didn't come to request an assassination. I just want to talk.” Claude reveals.

“With me?” Confused, Shamir furrows her brow.

“Of course. You've piqued my interest for a while now. A little birdie told me you were born in Dagda. Is that true? That's pretty far away, beyond even Brigid in the west. So...what brought you to Fódlan?” Claude enquires curious.

“I worked as a mercenary in Dagda. That is, until I was defeated in battle against the Empire and left for dead.” Shamir answers.

“I see. I'm surprised they didn't take you as their prisoner.” Claude exclaims.

“I know how to conceal myself and…I had help.” Shamir sighs at the memory there she was pinned, bleeding out she knew she was going to die but then next thing she knew the soldiers standing above her were soon on their knees, screaming in a pool of crimson as she stood before her, a tribal woman, garbed in feathers, beads but the most striking to her appearance was the skeletal mask upon her features.

Shamir had never been able to feel fear until that day, gazing into piercing eyes of raw red, of crimson, of blood, that moment was when Shamir for the first time in her life, felt true, utmost, fear.

“Help?” Surprised, Claude raises a brow.

“It would seem my skills impressed a woman. I didn’t know much of her but she got me out of there, said how strong people like me need to be nurtured. I remember her telling me, fate has decided to be kind to me, next thing I know I’m long gone from Dagda, I never saw her again. She was strong though very strong. I knew when she was looming over me, she could kill me, she knew it too just as I did.” Calmly, Shamir informs Claude.

“Yeah, of course you do. Still, with your particular skill set, couldn't you make your way back to Dagda whenever you please?” Claude queries.

“That is true. I could return if I really wanted. But Rhea took me in and I owe her a debt. I also don't hate it here. For now, this is where I belong.” Shamir concludes her tale.

“Where you belong, eh? That's heavy stuff. I wonder if this is where I really belong...” Claude ponders out loud.

“I wouldn't know. You need to figure that out yourself…” Shamir tells him before turning and leaving him to ponder that very question.

“Here she is -- The sneaky little witch trying to pass herself off as the goddess’s envoy… Archbishop Rhea! I’ll bring judgment upon you in the goddess’s stead!” Enraged, the bishop of the west church greets us, glaring icily at us through the thick fog of the forest, my brow furrowed as we shroud around Rhea, my blade aimed at the thick forest’s fog, shakily exhaling. The area is too shrouded we can’t take risks if we do Rhea if in danger, we have to be careful…

“They’re using the fog as cover to ambush us. What a cheap ploy.” Fuming, Catherine sneers.

“It won’t do any good to get annoyed, Catherine. That voice… We’re up against a faction of bishops.” Soothingly, Rhea tries to calm Catherine down.

“They’ve shown themselves, at least, so we won’t have to go to the trouble of finding them. All right. You got a death wish? Come at me! You really want to fight against Thunder Catherine?” Cockily, Catherine declares challenging them making me groan at the moron.

“Catherine do I have to remind you? We have Rhea in our company.” Calmly, I hint.

“Mallory is correct Catherine.” Gently, Rhea reminds her.

“Right…thanks.” Grateful she nods at me.

“Ashe.” I call out to him.

“Yeah.” Anxiously, his voice breaks.

“I want you to use one of your arrows.” Steadily, I tell him.

“And blindly fire it at nothing?” Confused, he furrows his brow.

“Just trust me.” I smirk as I glance over at him as he draws an arrow, aiming it towards the foggy forest before us, his eyes widening when he releases a small, startled gasp. I flick my wrist, the arrowhead soon engulfed in a raw ruby red flame as he fires, his and everyone’s widening when the flame hits a tree, lighting the tree aflame sure.

“But also revealing a few followers before us.” Enraged, he roars at us as he aims a fiery blast at Ashe only for me to grab his arm, dragging him down, diving us both down. I then reel my arm back, taking out my javelin and diving it at the priest, who is impaled and pinned to another one of the trees, crimson oozing out of him.

“It seems that taking out the priest has stopped the reinforcements coming over here. We should be able to stop the reinforcements coming from the other side by taking care of the other priest.” Rhea observes as we dart back to the circle.

“They will not be able to send any more troops now. Let us sweep up the stragglers.” Catherine declares as we nod.

“Good work, Lady Rhea! Let's round 'em up and cut 'em down.” Catherine bellows as we all nod and follow my method, lighting the flame alight for the fog to disperse until we arrive before the arch bishop.

“Apostates will suffer the punishment of the goddess!” Roaring, he bellows at us.

“Lonato’s blood is on your hands…” Seething, Ashe snarls aiming his arrow at the male.

“Were you Lord Lonato’s page or something? Indeed, he was a devout believer. All we did was provide Lord Lonato salvation from his misery!” The bishop sneers.

“Salvation?! You used him and threw him away!” Pained, Ashe cries out.

“Ashe calm down!” I call out to him only for his eyes to widen when the bishop fires a fire blast him. Urgently, I dive in, hissing at the searing burning ache in my upper arm.

“Mallory!” Horrified, Ashe cries out as he then grabs my sword, my eyes widening when he strikes down the bishop.

“Apostates! You sully the name of the goddess!” One of them attest to fire at Rhea.

“You are the apostates! The goddess is with me!” Assertively, Rhea declares as Catherine swipes in taking the priest in one clear swoop.

“Goddess have mercy. Forgive them their sins, and save their souls…” Softly, Rhea whispers praying for them

“It would have been better if we’d captured the bishop. But they didn’t make it easy for us. What now, Lady Rhea?” Catherine turns to Rhea as I stand shakily, cradling my aching arm.

“Ashe? Are you…?” Quietly, I whisper hissing calling out to him watching sadly as he drops his bloodied blade, curling over, orange spewing out from him.

“I…I was a thief before but I never….” Shakily, he confesses to me, his voice hitching as I place my hand on his shoulder, knowing the pain well.

“I know it’s over now. It’s okay now, you’re alright…” Softly, I assure him.

“B-But what about you? Thanks to me…you…” Pained, he whispers gesturing to my arm, my eyes widening to see the tear, the burn mark, making me hiss when seeing crimson oozing out.

“It’s alright this is but a scratch now come on. Let’s go…we still have a mission to do.” I remind him.

“Ok…okay…” Shakily, he nods taking a few deep breathes as I advise him.

“We must go to the headquarters of the Western Church. Perhaps there is still someone there who knows what has transpired.” Rhea calls out to us.

“Let us help too. It may not be much, but we’ll do whatever we can!” Earnestly, Ashe requests.

“I am sure you will be a great help. I am glad to have you by my side.” Gently, she smiles as we approach the headquarters, helping filter through it all, well the others do I am soon taken to the side to be bandaged up.

“Thanks, Mal. I really appreciated your help with the investigation. That’s it for today. Head back to Garreg Mach. The church will have to choose a new bishop and do whatever else is necessary to rebuild the Western Church. Lady Rhea is grateful to all of you. She said she would send along a reward. You should feel very proud. Receiving a gift directly from Lady Rhea is exceedingly rare. Still. That was a real mess, huh? For them to come out and charge us so boldly…” Catherine confesses to me as I sit down on the med bed of sorts as the priest still looks over my bandages.

“I’m glad we made it out.” Relieved, I sigh.

“As am I. We kept Lady Rhea safe, thanks to you, that little fire trick was impressive.” Smirking, Catherine praises me.

“Thanks, but it was Ashe who fired the shot.” Calmly, I remind her.

“Speaking of which, where did Ashe go? I haven’t seen him for a while.” Catherine notes making my eyes widen, I thought I told him we would meet up at the med bay get him checked over, what is taking him so long?

“Could he still be back there? I’m glad he’s so dedicated to his work, but… I hope he’s not getting in the way…” Catherine sighs scratching the back of her neck.

“I’ll go check on him you focus on getting the bishop’s execution thing out of the way and getting Rhea out of here.” Lazily, I dismiss her.

“Understood.” She smiles standing up and leaving us as I stand up at the sight of Ashe, looking tired, pain and serious, no words needing to be shed. We go into the carriage heading back to Mach.

“I hope Prince Dimitri isn’t mad…” Meekly, Ashe confesses to me as we stand before the monastery.

“Relax tis but a flesh wound. I think he’ll be angrier about the prince thing.” Cheekily, I wink, reminding him as he laughs nervously at the teasing remark.

“He’s still your brother if my sister came back with a wound I would be fuming.” Ashe snaps scowling.

“Well, my brother and I are different. We trust one another.” Kindly, I shrug only then to hiss at the sharp pain, Manuela will fix this asap.

“This…it was given to me. It has to do with my family. I haven’t finished reading it all yet. But I think it might offer some clues about something I need to know. Professor, Catherine. Thank you for letting me come with you on this mission. I’d better get ready to go.” Earnestly, Ashe confesses to me showing me the documents.

“Ashe…” Worried, I begin not quite sure what to say only then to hear the sound of shouting scream and in particular…

“Where the hell is she!?” Loudly, Felix fierce roar echoes throughout the monastery making both Ashe and I squeak.

“Ashe.” Strained, I begin as we both turn to Felix standing on top of the stone staircase, making my eyes dilate, feeling my blood turn ice cold as his ruby reds glance over at the bandaged arm.

“Yeah?” Nervously, Ashe’s voice squeaks as I feel beads of sweat cascade down.

“ ** _Run.”_** Intensely, I whisper feeling the shoulder my fingertips were perched upon now vanish. I am forced to deal with the fuming Felix, smiling weakly at him as next thing I know, crimson oozes out of my ears and my burning ache is the last thing I worry about…


	96. The Ideal Man

“Thanks so much for the help. We should be able to manage on our own from here.” Grateful, the knight smiles at Ashe.

“I'm glad to be of use. If there's anything else you need, come find me anytime.” Kindly, Ashe bows as the knight leaves.

“Well, well. You seem to be pretty chummy with the knights.” Frowning, Hapi approaches Ashe.

“Chummy? I suppose... Really I was just helping out with some equipment repairs.” Humbly, Ashe confesses.

“For an assignment or something?” Hapi questions quirking her head to the side.

“No. It just looked like they could use a hand, so... I lent one.” Ashe reveals.

“To me, it looked like they were using you for some unpaid labor.” Bluntly, Hapi accuses.

“Unpaid labor? Heh heh, I helped them because I wanted to, Hapi. I wasn't expecting to be paid. It's like when you help us with our assignments. We don't pay you for that, do we?” Modestly, Ashe smiles.

“Like I have a choice. Can I give you some advice, Freckles? Don't support the knights, the church, any of them. All you'll get in return is a knife in the back.” Curtly, Hapi warns Ashe.

“Isn't that a little... dramatic? You really don't need to worry about that with most people...” Gently, Ashe hints.

“You're naive. Those two-faced buffoons exasperate me so much, I can hardly help but-” Bluntly, Hapi deadpans.

“Oh! Ah... Hey! That reminds me of a great story. You have to hear this one. It's called, um... Oh! The Luna Knight's Tale! Yeah --- I think you'll love this! On second thought, maybe a story about a knight isn't what you want to hear right now...” Frowning, Ashe sighs.

“You know, the knights in stories aren't like the ones in real life. Unless the Luna Knight is a liar who does terrible things.” Hapi assumes.

“No, of course not! Wait I know, the dark flier would be perfect for you. She fought to keep people safe and keep honour amongst Fódlan, they say when she arrived upon the battlefield, she guarantees victory. She even provided council for the king of Fearghus, becoming a close confidant for the king and the council. However, in peacetime, she mysteriously disappeared into the shadows, never to be seen again. They say in the shadows, she ensures that the dishonest and unfaithful are dealt with accordingly.” Offended, Ashe argues defending one of his heroes.

“Huh. She sounds like a real hero.” Hapi remarks frowning.

“Very much so, yes! The tale is full of fascinating details about her...” Gushing, Ashe begins.

“Ashe! Sorry to interrupt, but if you're not too busy, we could really use your help right now.” Rudely, one of the knights calls out to him.

“Of course! Be right there. I'll tell you the rest of the tale later. OK, Hapi?” Happily, Ashe offers.

“Um... Sure, I guess. But seriously, watch yourself, OK? I don't want you to learn I'm right the hard way. See ya, Freckles. I can hardly wait to hear that riveting story of yours.” Dryly, Hapi huffs turning on her heel and leaving him.

“Using me... I've never thought about it that way.” Ashe whispers pained at the thought watching her fleeting figure vanish.

“Oh Edel good morning hope you don’t mind me sitting here.” Respectfully, I smile at Edel as I stand before her at the dining table.

“Nonsense please join me.” Edel invites.

“Thanks, I’m surprised Hubert isn’t with you.” Grateful, I note sitting down across from her.

“He had some notes he wanted to go over with Hammenan.” Edelgard informs me.

“I’m guessing that’s code for scheming and such.” Easily, I translate.

“Most definitely. I remember when we were children Hubert used to cling to you.” Slyly, Edelgard smirks making me roll my eyes.

“More like he clung to you.” Chuckling, I dismiss, he was always the older kid hanging around two younger kids, I always thought he hated me as a kid.

“Oh come now, remember when we decided to go horseback riding if it hadn’t been for you nagging, Hubert wouldn’t have gotten on that horse.” Edelgard reminds me.

“Don’t remind me.” Grumbling, I furrow my brow at the memory.

“Heh, he insisted on riding with you.” Amused, Edel points out.

“Only so he could vomit on me.” Snippily, I huff.

“I’m sure that’s the reason. He was fond of you; I remember when some of the noble boys would bother us as children. He would always pop up out of nowhere Hubert used to look so annoyed when he would pester you, like he was plotting his demise.” Edel reminds me making me frown

“I think that’s because Hubert has never liked people.” Politely, I point out.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the reason. Heh, I remember whenever you would leave, he would always insist on you accepting some sort of poison.” Giggling, Edel smirks.

“Don’t remind me, I remember when he bravely gave me a dagger my uncle was fuming heh…” Fondly, I chuckle at the memory.

“I never understood why was that?” Perplexed, Edel enquires.

“Giving someone a dagger is a bit different to what you’d expect from Fearghus, some would consider it a courting technique.” Bashfully, I smile shyly at the memory.

“Courting really?” Surprised, Edel raises a brow.

“Y-Yes, my uncle wasn’t particularly fond of it. Sounds like him…if I may confess I missed moments like this, talking about the past.” Grimacing, I furrow my brow at the memory.

“As have I but the future is just as important.” Seriously, Edel proclaims.

“You’re not wrong. Hm? I should go, I promised I’d help Raphael with strategy…” Slowly, I arise from my seat, taking my tray with me.

“Mallory…I stand by what I said.” Sternly, she reminds me making me sigh.

“I know…I…thank you at the least your words are kind old friend I appreciate them. Have a good day.” Kindly, I bow my head to her.

“You too…” Edel nods her head dismissing me as I leave her.

“Ugh... My head. Where? Why am I here instead of the infirmary? When did I? Oh boy.” Moaning, Manuela whines, cradling her throbbing temple.

“How are you feeling, Professor Manuela?” Soothingly, Sylvain greets her.

“Sylvain? What do you need at this hour?” Frowning, Manuela turns to him.

“You don't remember? Well, you collapsed in the infirmary, and-” Sylvain begins.

“That doesn't sound like me. Wait, no... I remember. The truth is, something sad happened, so I did what I always do to forget my troubles...” Miserably, Manuela bows her head.

“Anyway, I found you passed out on the floor, helped you up, then carried you back here.” Simply, Sylvain concludes his story.

“And what were you doing in the infirmary late at night? Not bringing a girl there, I hope.” Manuela scowls.

“No... Nope. I was definitely alone. I just, ya know, I just had a bad feeling, and I decided to look around to see if anyone needed my help.” Honestly, Sylvain answers.

“Ugh, my poor head...” Hissing, Manuela grimaces at the ache in her temple.

“Are you all right? Here, have some water.” Softly, Sylvain offers.

“What a thoughtful young man you are. You're a real gentleman compared to that jerk who just-” Bitterly, Manuela begins.

“That good-for-nothing guy who strung you along, whispered sweet nothings in your ear, then shattered your heart beyond repair? I agree. He's a jerk.” Easily, Sylvain finishes.

“Oh no! Did I...say those things to you?” Worried, Manuela grimaces.

“Actually, your version had more details. Very detailed details.” Sylvain adds wincing at the memory.

“Oh dear.” Manuela whispers.

“You know, Professor, you're a good catch. It's a shame that you've had no luck with men. You need a guy like me–somebody who sees your beauty and appreciates how tender you are, emotionally...and how much love you have to give.” Optimistically, Sylvain offers.

“You're a smooth talker even when you don't mean what you say. I'm going to change, so shoo, OK?” Manuela waves him off.

“Sure, sure, I can take a hint. Rest up, Manuela.” Sylvain tells her turning to leave and leaves.

“Thank you, Sylvain. I'm going to try and get some sleep. Did he just call me Manuela and not professor? That sly little– Although... Hmmm. Me? With Sylvain? Now there's a crazy thought.” Grateful, Manuela smiles as she turns to return to the dark depths of her dreams, dreaming of her ideal man.

“Oi bangs!” Surprised, Hubert jolts up at the croaky voice as he stops his mid-morning coffee to turn to face a scowling Corvus.

“I beg your pardon?” Politely, Hubert turns to him.

“What do you prefer bangs? Emo? Vampire? Or the brat that wouldn’t leave my niece alone.” Bluntly, Corvus orders him.

“And by alone you mean me doing your job.” Curtly, Hubert sneers.

“Sya that again brat.” Snarling, Corvus glowers at him.

“And by alone you mean me doing your job.” Snippily, Hubert remarks.

“Look here kid, my niece can take care of herself. She’s strong.” Confidently, Corvus declares.

“She was bringing more eyes upon lady Edelgard, more enemies that I would have to take care of.” Aloofly, Hubert shrugs.

“So what? She’s a nuisance to you.” Corvus’ ruby reds narrow.

“I never said that now did I? Seems to me you’re the one to think of her as a nuisance.” Hubert hints making Corvus scowl.

“Now listen here brat just because you’re some noble means jack to me got it!? I’ve dealt with self-entitled snobs like you before, my niece doesn’t need you in her corner. She has her family now I suggest you back off before I do something ugly.” Darkly, Corvus threatens.

“Threatening a student, I wonder how Lady Rhea will like that.” Arrogantly, Hubert hints.

“And I’m sure lady Rhea would like to know about those students trying to hit on Lady Edelgard who mysteriously went missing freaky huh?” Smugly, Corvus chuckles as Hubert’s eyes narrow.

“…It seems we are at a draw.” Hubert confesses sipping his coffee.

“Seems so kiddo…Just keep away from my niece.” Corvus concludes turning his heel and leaving Hubert to his brew.

I must admit. That Sylvain is quite handsome... And it doesn't hurt that he's heir to a noble family. I could get used to that kind of life. The age difference bothers me a bit, but I'm sure it would be fine after a few years. At first it was hard to imagine myself with him, but now that I've thought about it, maybe- Speak of the devil. I think that's him over there.” Merrily, Manuela talks to herself as she then smiles at the sheer sight of the redhead.

“Ugh, what a jerk! He was playing around with me that whole time!” Ranting, the town girl glowers.

“You know, you're a good catch. It's a shame that you've had no luck with men. You need a guy like me—somebody who sees your beauty and appreciates how tender you are, emotionally...and how much love you have to give.” Smoothly, Sylvain flirts with the town girl.

“What? No way! What are you saying? I can't even tell if you're being honest...

“Do I look dishonest? Are these the eyes of a guy who is just playing around?” Smugly, Sylvain argues.

“No... I... I suppose not. Would you like to go somewhere a little more quiet?” The town girl offers.

“As long as it's just the two of us and the only subject is love, I'll follow you anywhere.” Smirking, Sylvain follows after her.

“OK. That was just...repulsive. He is insincerity personified. No way I'd ever fall for that. He is handsome...and does come from good stock... But, no. I can't imagine we'd have a bright future together. I suppose the goddess does not give with both hands, does she? Wait. Could that mean because of my looks and my singing voice... That I'll never find true love? Please, Goddess, I'm begging you!” Whining, Manuela falls flat to her knees, begging desperately for her dream to come true.

Hello, Catherine. I thought I might find you here.” Smiling, Ashe approaches Catherine in the training ground.

“Is there something I can do for you, Ashe?” Curious, Catherine raises a brow at the archer.

“Yes. Could you tell me what you know about this?” Kindly, Ashe shows the document to her.

“This is quite an old letter. Where'd you find it?” Catherine queries.

“It was found in the bishop's room during the inquiry of the Western Church.” Ashe informs her.

“Hm, I see. It's one of the documents you collected.” Grimly, Catherine notes.

“This letter mentions my brother, Christophe Gaspard, by name.” Ashe points out.

“Hm.” Conflicted, Catherine glances to the side.

“He was executed by the church for allegedly taking part in the Tragedy of Duscur. I know you were the one who turned him over. But this letter isn't about that. It's about a plot to assassinate Lady Rhea. If my brother's name is in here, that means this plot predates the Tragedy. So there was another plot against Lady Rhea in the past. And my brother was somehow involved.” Ashe explains.

“Ah...” Catherine exclaims.

“I can tell by your face that you know something. Tell me, Catherine. Please, I deserve to know!” Beseechingly, Ashe begs.

“Christophe was a good man—maybe too good. It wasn't in his nature to mistrust people. So when the Western Church told him that Lady Rhea had to die for the goddess's sake, or the world's, he went along with it.” Calmly, Catherine answers.

“Just how well did you know my brother?” Angrily, Ashe demands from her.

“Christophe and I were friends. We were in the Blue Lion House together at the academy.” Sadly, Catherine sighs.

“If you were friends, why did you hand him over to be executed? There must have been another way!” Anxiously, Ashe reasons.

“No. If there was another option, I'd have chosen it. But he was foolish. He went along with the plan to assassinate Lady Rhea. I wasn't motivated by a personal grudge. I had no choice but to turn him in. That much is true.” Honestly, Catherine confesses.

“I can't believe that my brother would try to assassinate Lady Rhea. But if he did, that means the church was lying about his involvement in the Tragedy of Duscur, doesn't it?” Frowning, Ashe questions.

"Lying" is a strong word. The world was in chaos, and the church did what it had to. If people had known about the threat to Lady Rhea's life, the panic would only have worsened.” Sighing, Catherine explains to him.

“So you're saying everything in this letter is true.” Ashe grimaces.

“You can choose what to believe. All I know is, I let him die. And that's something I can never change. Now, if you'll excuse me.” Curtly, Catherine leaves.

“Catherine, wait! Please!” Pleadingly, Ashe begs but it falls to deaf ears as he tries to reach out to the knight who is long gone.


	97. Ashecentric

“Okay what are you planning!?” Angrily, Corvus demands striding up to the dark mage attempting to study.

“What do you mean!?” Tiredly, Hubert sighs turning to face her.

“The whole stomach bug attack that was you!” Scowling, Corvus snarls.

“What gave you that idea?” Amused, Hubert raises a brow.

“I saw you interrogating students.” Curtly, Corvus sneers.

“They were simply spreading rumours about your precious niece and I took care of them.” Unfazed, Hubert states the fact.

“Mallory can take care of them; she doesn’t care what people say about her.” Confidently, Corvus states.

“Is that what you think? I thought you of all people would understand. What a pity.” Tutting, Hubert shakes his head.

“Oh don’t. Look kid, my niece is above that. She doesn’t waste her time on pests.” Cockily, Corvus smirks.

“It’s fortunate I am not then, I do rather enjoy pest control…” Sadistically, Hubert smirks making Corvus sigh.

“And you wonder why people from other houses don’t talk to you. Look…I…I should thank you at the least.” Snidely, Corvus huffs before sighing giving in.

“For what?” Intrigued, Hubert arches a brow.

“During that time when I was busy with the empire you kept an eye on Mallory. I know in the empire Mallory isn’t exactly liked.” Corvus confesses giving in.

“You mean those extremists who believe the empire should conquer all of Fódlan once more.” Hubert gathers.

“Yeah thanks for keeping her alive but still giving a girl poison isn’t the best thing to do neither is giving her a dagger.” Cheekily, Corvus winks making Hubert’s yellows widen, releasing a curt cough.

“You…!” Seething, Hubert turn to glare icily at the smirking Corvus.

“Ciao…” Mischievously, he winks down at Hubert before leaving the studious student to his reading, a ruby red flush to his cheeks at the memory.

“Professor Manuela! It's been far too long since we've had a proper chat. Let's fix that right now.” Chirpily, Dorothea decides as she struts into Manuela’s office.

“Too true, Dorothea. We hardly have a moment to spare here. But it's nice to see you flourishing. It certainly brings back memories. You know, somehow you've gotten even prettier. The years have been kind to you.” Merrily, Manuela compliments her.

“That's something like a rose telling a daisy it's pretty, but I appreciate the compliment all the same.” Touched, Dorothea appreciates.

“Ha! Oh, honey. If that's the case, I hope you'll work hard to never become a rose like me. Too many thorns.” Tutting, Manuela shakes her head.

“Oh, stop it. You've accomplished a great deal. You should be proud.” Gushing, Dorothea praises her.

“That's a very nice sentiment and I appreciate it. Thank you. So, I've been dying to know, how did you come to be enrolled here? I know you didn't have any family connections. How'd you do it?” Curious, Manuela enquires.

“Well, it did require pulling some noble strings. But learning everything to pass the entrance exams? That was all me and very hard. Especially while I was still singing for the opera. But I wanted the academy more than anything else.” Honestly, Dorothea confesses.

“Well, bravo and well-done. You've always had to find your own way in life, haven't you? I so wish you could rely on people more often... Still though, you haven't said why you worked so hard to get into Garreg Mach to begin with.” Impressed, Manuela smiles.

“Isn't it obvious? Because you were here. When you retired, it broke my heart. But is also woke me up. Seeing someone like you, who shined so brightly on the stage, give it all up and start a brand new life... It got me thinking about my own future, and what I wanted it to look like. As ever, I followed your lead.” Gushing, Dorothea smiles brightly.

“Oh... Oh my. I... I don't know what to say.” Stunned, Manuela exclaims shocked.

“I had also heard that the heirs to the Alliance, Empire, and the Kingdom were all enrolling this year... With such an exceptional crop of potential spouses, how could I go anywhere else?” Dubiously, Doretha confesses.

“And have you gotten what you were after? Your dreams, a future... and a good partner?” Intrigued, Manuela wonders.

“I'm sure I'll find my somebody someday. But I haven't found them yet. Ahh, it's so nice to spend time with you again, Manuela. It's been too long.” Fondly, Doretha gushes as both women smiles, joyous over their reunion.

“What's wrong, Ashe? Why are you standing there?” Curious, Catherine raises a brow at the sight of Ash.

“I've been thinking. No matter what I do, Lonato and my brother are never coming back.” Glumly, Ashe begins.

“Do you hate me?” Sighing, Catherine grimaces.

“I don't know. Maybe I do. I know you're an ally I can trust. A knight I can respect...but maybe I do.” Honestly, Ashe confesses.

“Why don't you take a swing at me? I bet that'll make you feel better.” Bluntly, Catherine offers.

“What?” Astonished, Ashe squeaks back.

“Don't just stand there with that timid look on your face. Come at me!” Confidently, Catherine encourages.

“I don't think that's going to help.” Anxiously, Ashe says.

“This isn't about avenging the dead. It's about taking revenge for yourself. It's how survivors move on. What will you do, Ashe? You're welcome to stare at your feet for the rest of your life.” Courageously, Catherine taunts.

“Ngh...” Ashe grimaces.

“Ah, that look in our eye. I like it!” Smiling, Catherine grins.

“Rrrrgh!” Ashe

“Come on! Put your back into it!” Catherine encourages as Ashe raises his fist, attempting to swipe at her.

“Catherine...” Gently, Ashe pants.

“Yes, Ashe?” Catherine exclaims.

“I don't know what's right anymore. I don't.” Deflated, Ashe sighs slumping her shoulders.

“Don't be a fool. You decide for yourself what's right and what's wrong. I believe Lady Rhea is right. So, I won't allow anyone to bring her harm.” Earnestly, Catherine answers.

“What about a friend? How could you kill a friend to protect her, with no hesitation?” Angrily, Ashe demands from her.

“I couldn't. I'll never forget that day... When they took him, all I could do was stand there. I had to persuade myself, over and over under my breath, "This is the right thing to do." If I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to stand there. I would've cried out. I'm still persuading myself even now. I probably will be for the rest of my life. If I let myself regret what happened, he will have died for no reason.” Sighing, Catherine confesses to him.

“Catherine...” Softly, Ashe begins.

“Uncertainty is weakness. Someday, Ashe, you'll have to make up your mind. You know who I am. What will you do about it?” Catherine challenges him.

“I...” Ashe begins bowing his head having no clue…

“Aww man that girl is asking for her satchel to be snatched…” Whining, Corvus huffs, his mouth salivating at the sight of the maiden before him more specifically the loosely strapped bag dangling down from her arm.

“Corvus?” Surprised, Ashe raises a brow at the male oogling at the woman perched upon the tree branch.

“Whoa! Oh you Lonato’s kid!” Startled, Corvus flinches back at the meek modest voice turning to said boy.

“Yes, Ashe if you don’t mind me asking what were you staring at?” Frowning, Ashe crosses his arms over his chest.

“Oh sorry, sometimes my gaze drifts off, heh I guess old habits die hard.” Sheepishly, Corvus chuckles, scratching his cheek confusing Ashe.

“Old habits?” Intrigued, Ashe queries.

“Yeah I used to be quite the pick pocket thief.” Cheekily, Corvus winks boastful over the act.

“You were a thief!?” Astonished, Ashe gapes.

“Yeah, heh, man those were the days, mum and dad were so proud when I succeeded the first time.” Fondly, Corvus smiles hands on hips at the memory.

“Wait…b-but you’re an agent of Rhea’s.” Astounded, Ashe disputes.

“I’m really not.” Curtly, Corvus snaps scowling down at Ashe.

“But I mean how could you be a thief?” Baffled, Ashe queries.

“Have you seen me? Kid anyone can be a thief besides as if you can talk. I heard all about you.” Cockily, Corvus points out.

“I did it for my family why did you do it?” Fairly, Ashe points out.

“For my family…in a way.” Slyly, Corvus glances to the side.

“In a way?” Perplexed, Ashe’s eyes narrow.

“Well I mean it was really for the high you know, the adrenaline coursing through you.” Intensely, Corvus gushes, starry eyed, a look of bliss crossing his features, unnerving Ashe.

“That bit was the most terrifying.” Shuddering, Ashe grimaces at the memory.

“What? No that was the best bit align with their reactions heh suckers…” Confidently, Corvus smirks relishing the memories, a ruby red flush to his features from his sly smirk.

“It baffles me how someone like you could do something like that. What makes you think stealing is good?” Disgusted, Ashe shakes his head.

“Hey, we all have our poisons kiddo even the knights to get that high.” Snidely, Corvus sneers making Ashe’s eyes widen about to argue only then to watch Corvus leave him, leaving Ashe ashamed and confounded by Corvus.

“Ughhh... My head is pounding. You'd think I'd get used to this... Ughh...” Groaning, Manuela whimpers, cradling her throbbing temple.

“Manuela? Oh my goodness! You look terrible. Don't get up. I'll get you some water. I should fluff up those pillows for you. It will make you more comfortable.” Dorothea smiles.

“I'm completely hopeless. I was so proud of being the reason you came to Garreg Mach. Dorothea wanted to follow in my footsteps! How great is that? I thought I'd use that as an inspiration to straighten myself out. Be less of a, you know, less of a disgrace. But here I am, right in front of you, dealing with the worst hangover I've had in weeks.” Ashamed, Manuela sighs explaining to the girl.

“You thought you'd hide this from me?” Dorothea sighs.

“Wait, you mean you knew?” Surprised, Manuela raises a brow.

“Even when you were still with the opera company, you had quite the reputation. There was a joke that you could outdrink a fish, and the sailor who caught it.” Smiling, Dorothea reminds her.

“Dorothea. My brain's pounding as it is. Please stop. It's all true, but I can't handle hearing it from you, the girl who I thought I had inspired to greatness. I can't believe I tried so hard to be a good example for you when you knew all along... I should leap into the ocean and drown.” Miserably, Manuela sighs.

“Don't say that! You've not lost a bit of respect from me. Not one bit. Everyone has their faults, and some have more than others, but... You were the finest songstress the opera had ever seen. And you've taught me well. What I really mean to say is... You're my inspiration. I really do admire you.” Earnestly, Dorothea explains to Manuela.

“Thank you, Dorothea. That means a lot.” Grateful, Manuela smiles.

“Ah, there it is. Just as I thought. But what is she hiding?” Pondering, Linhardt wonders to himself in search of the blue haired mystery.

“Oh, Linhardt. My apologies. I didn't mean to bother you.” Apologetic, Marianne bows her head.

“Ah, Marianne. You're no bother at all. In fact, you've arrived at precisely the right time.” Pleased, Linhardt smiles.

“Huh? The right time... for what?” Perplexed, Marianne blinks baffled by his words.

“You have a Crest, don't you?” Intrigued, Linhardt queries.

“I-I don't— what are you saying?” Stuttering, Marianne questions.

“If you hide it, that just makes it more interesting. You do have one.” Fascinated, Linhardt exclaims.

“I, um... please don't tell anyone. You can't tell anyone I have a Crest. If people find out, then...” Pleadingly, Marianne begs.

“What?” Stunned, Linhardt blurts out.

“Please! My adoptive father told me to keep it a secret! And I personally don't want it known!” Desperate, Marianne explains.

“Who said I intended to tell anyone? Your secret is safe with me. I find it fascinating that you carry the Crest of the Erased Hero-” Linhardt begins.

“Please! Stop! Don't say another word! No one should know about or even speak of my crest. Nothing good comes of it. It's even the reason my parents disappeared. This crest only brings bad luck to anyone who comes near me. Even you, Linhardt. You have to stay away.” Marianne warns him.

“Bad luck generated by the Crest? Now that would be a discovery well worth making. What manner of bad luck do you suppose might beset me?” Linhardt inquiries.

“No! You shouldn't be so cavalier about something you couldn't possibly understand! I - I have to go.” Quickly, Marianne turns and flees.

“It's true, I don't understand... but I very much want to.” Earnestly, Linhardt offers watching her fleeting form take flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late but someone asked how Mal would be around Christmas I could see her liking it due to Dimitri but overall I could see her as the Grinch in the corner huffing


	98. What Were You Doing!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked what other classes would Mal do well as and I thought about it maybe gremory, dark flier or mortal savant

“What were you doing on a Pegasus?!” Baffled, I gawk at Hubert as I help settle Hubert down on his bed after watching his horrible display of flight. Having to lunge over to Cress and take flight, calming Hubert down, dragging him back to his dorm.

“P-Professor Hammenan thought it best I…try to conquer my fear.” Grimacing, Hubert bows slightly, palm planted on his chest.

“And you listened to him!?” Startled, I furrow my brow at Hubert.

“I-It was lady Edelgard’s orders.” Shakily, he whispers his voice breaking.

“You idiot here drink this,” Tiredly, I sigh reaching over to his desk, guiding the bottle to his lips and helping him.

“Y-You have my gratitude.” Shakily, he whispers, his voice quivering.

“Heh, its usually you the one berating me for being the silly one.” Amused, I chuckle as I place my arm up trying to pat his back.

“I will do whatever….” Seething, Hubert begins.

“I know Hubert you don’t need to tell me. You sure you’re okay?” Attentively, I enquire.

“Lady Edelgard will urgh…” Indignant, he grimaces.

“Yeah no…I’ll get you a bucket…” I sigh taking out the rubbish bin in the corner, offering it to him.

“Such a shameful sight for you to see…” Disappointed, he places his gloved hand on his face.

“Come on this isn’t that bad, seems to me I’m paying you back.” Gently, I tell him as he vomits, grabbing the bin, pouring out his insides as I get out a tissue, gently wiping his vomit from his mouth, feeling his piercing yellows gaze into my own.

“What do you mean?” Perplexed, his eyes narrow.

“Oh, come on you think I didn’t know about those maids.” Chuckling, I shake my head.

“Maids?” Lost, he furrows his brow, feigning innocence.

“Acting coy as ever I see. When we were kids you used to do all sorts to keep the staff off my back.” Smirking, I recall the maids having given me a stink eye only to be swiftly silenced when Hubert would stroll in, practically commanding their silence.

“It distressed Lady Edelgard to see her friend being ridiculed for such silly notions.” Bitterly, he scowls.

“Just lady Edel? Come on I saw the glare you gave that chef who refused to serve me.” Cheekily, I remind him.

“He was being childish you are a guest of lady Edelgard, a treasured one. She would not you’re your stay to be tarnished by such trivial things besides Lady Edelgard gave you some of her food, she needs nutrition.” Coldly, he recites making me roll my eyes at the stubborn mage.

“Funny how that chef the next day was found dead the next day.” Snidely, I remark.

“Amusing indeed.” Slyly, a cruel smirk crosses his features.

“Yeah just as amusing as when I was dealing with the staff who were refusing to serve my uncle and called me quite the unsavoury word.” Calmly, I remind him leaning back.

“If only they knew who you were.” Hubert tuts.

“If only they knew not to eat that apple pie. Hubert, I appreciate what you did for me even if it weren’t for Lady Edelgard. Thank you.” Strained, I smile a part of me grateful while the other is…not so much grateful more…worried.

“I…I did what was necessary for Lady Edelgard.” Curtly, he reminds me.

“I’m sure…hmm seems you’ve regained some colour do you want to head to class or…?” Humming, I mutter.

“I…I’d like to spend a few more minutes here if you don’t mind. I still feel a bit…off.” He remarks my eyes widening when feeling his awkward shy fingertips dig deep into the fabric of my shirt, placing his arms around me making me freeze but quickly, I adjust myself.

“Right then just rest up alright?” Softly, I smile at my childhood friend even if he won’t admit it.

“Alright…” Softly, he closes his eyes as I lean back into the trap of irons coiled around me that is Hubert.

“These ones look good. I probably shouldn't pick them though...” Unsure, Marianne whispers to herself, looking down at the patch below her.

“Ah, Marianne. Harvesting the crops?” Kindly, Linhardt approaches her.

“Oh! Y-yes, Linhardt. Um... I've found which vegetables are ripe and ready, but would you mind picking them for me?” Meekly, Marianne requests.

“Ah, see, you've mistaken me for someone who sticks his hands in the dirt.” Disgusted, Linhardt exclaims.

“I'm just afraid that if I touch them, well...” Miserably, Marianne sighs.

“Oh, I see. You're afraid that everyone who eats them will suffer bad luck?” Linhardt assumes.

“Yes. It's true. I wouldn't want anybody to suffer because of me.” Sadly, Marianne bows her head.

“Marianne, that's simply not the way the world works. You see - Uh... forget about it. Tell me which ones to pick.” Lazily, Linhardt sighs giving in.

“Thank you so much, Linhardt.” Grateful, Marianne smiles beaming brightly.

“Happy to help... but I'm beat. You'll have to carry them yourself, so take them straight in, OK?” Linhardt instructs her.

“Um, OK.” Dumbly, Marianne complies.

“Oh, actually, before I go, do you mind if I ask you a question? I've been thinking... Isn't it more the case that your Crest brings happiness rather than bad luck?” Linhardt conquers.

“Happiness? I don't understand. Confused, Marianne furrows her brow.

“Yes, happiness. Because your Crest is so rare. It excites my mind, and, well... If not for your Crest, we might have never met, and I feel that would be a tremendous loss. Backbreaking as it was, I enjoyed today. I'm quite happy right now, and it's due entirely to your Crest. Calmly, Linhardt explains.

“I-I suppose so, when you put it that way. But I-” Marianne considers briefly.

“It's a huge breakthrough to know that your Crest causes happiness instead of bad luck. I'd love to study it thoroughly, but only if you'd agree. Really, I just want to find a way for your crest to bring you happiness too.” Optimistically, Linhardt tells her.

“I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to decline.” Sadly, Marianne refuses.

“I understand. May I ask one more thing though? Could you please hand me one of those vegetables?” Gently, Linhardt requests.

“I don't think that's a good idea, but if you insist.” Marianne sighs.

“Thank you, Marianne. I think this looks like a very lucky vegetable.” Smiling, Linhardt thanks her, making Marianne smile shyly at a job well done.

“Hey, Edie! Uh-oh, you're scowling again. You're going to get wrinkles all over that cute face of yours if you don't smile more.” Jovial, Dorothea greets the empire’s princess.

“Hello, Dorothea. I was just lost in thought. There are so many things to be done-to think of them makes my head ache sometimes. So many nobles of the Empire are utterly useless. When I am emperor, I intend to appoint only those who can actually be useful. It doesn't matter if they're of noble or common birth.” Calmly, Edelgard dismisses the notion.

“Noble or common, eh? Can you really do that?” Surprised, Dorothea blinks taken aback by her declaration.

“Don't worry. I will make that a reality. It's not a question of can or cannot. All that matters is doing it and doing it right. The nobility system has only been around for twelve-hundred years. The concept didn't exist before that.” Proudly, Edelgard promises.

"Only" 1,200 years, huh? You always say such preposterous and extraordinary things, Edie. Yet somehow, you actually make it work for you. It's like you're a character from an opera.” Impressed, Dorothea gushes.

“A character from an opera... Hm. If an opera is made about my life someday, I wonder how I'll be portrayed. The revolutionary who guided the Empire to a new dawn...or the foolish ruler who took her revolution too far...” Thoughtfully, Edelgard considers watching Dorothea leave as she ponders such a thought to herself.

♪ Humm, hu-humm, hu-humm... ♪ Happily humming, Dorothea practices by herself.

“You're in high spirits today, Dorothea.” Observantly, Edelgard points out.

“Yes... I have met someone quite charming recently. I'm hoping we can spend more time together soon.” Gushing, Dorothea

“Well, I wish you the best of luck. I wish I had some advice to offer. Alas... I do not.” Edelgard sighs.

“Eh, don't worry too much about it, Edie. I'd guess romance isn't really something you're interested in anyway.” Dorothea furrows her brow.

“I'm not completely disinterested.” Fairly, Edelgard offers.

“Oh, yeah? Is there someone you have your eye on?” Intrigued, Dorothea quirks her head to the side.

“Hmm... To be honest, there's nothing resembling romance in my life at present. It's not that I'm disinterested. I'm simply too busy with other endeavours. I have no time to spare for such things.” Honestly, Edelgard explains.

“That's not surprising. You're not just any old noble, after all. Anyone who has feelings for you... Well, they're in for a pretty complicated life.” Pitifully, Dorothea sighs.

“True. And I can't ignore the possibility that I may have to marry for political purposes. I doubt I'll ever have the opportunity for a passionate romance as long as I live...” Honestly, Edelgard offers.

“That's no way to talk. You meet the right person and boom! You'll have passion to spare. Could be someone you've just met, or someone you've known your whole life... There's no telling how life will go. Something could even spark between the two of us!” Giddily, Dorothea gushes.

“You and I? Now that is an entertaining thought. If such an exciting future is in store, I look forward to it!” Edelgard smiles.

“Oh yeah? That's awfully sweet of you, Edie!” Cheerily, Dorothea winks looking forward to it.

“Oh, you’re Lonato’s kid!” Curious, Corvus raises a brow at the sight of Ashe in the library.

“O-Oh Corvus hello.” Anxiously, Ashe smiles up at him.

“Whatch’a looking for?” Intrigued, Corvus quirks his head to the side.

“W-Well…you see sir I was hoping to find…” Ashe begins staring down at the books littered all over the table.

“Huh didn’t picture you as a dark flier fan.” Humming, Corvus raises a brow lazily grasping hold of the book.

“It’s not for me not that I’m not a fan of her. She is awesome, the way she flies into battle, taking command, no one questioning her authority to have such courage is amazing.” Shyly, Ashe admits.

“Yeah...let’s just say it takes a brazen person to be that way. So, who are you looking for?” Corvus queries.

“Well I was talking to Hapi she was going on about how all knights are corrupt and I just…I want to show her that not all knights are like that.” Anxiously, Ashe explains to Corvus who sighs.

“Is that right? Well to be fair she does have a point.” Honestly, Corvus shrugs.

“H-Huh? N-Not you too Corvus…” Worried, Ashe sighs.

“Look kid, Hapi may have a reason for it you can’t just change her mind like that. She may have her own reason for it and saying that it’s wrong for her to feel like that, that’s not right.” Fairly, Corvus explains to him.

“N-No! I don’t want to do that I just want to show her that not all knights are like that.” Apprehensively, Ashe argues.

“Is that right?” Warily, Corvus furrows his brow.

“What do you think Corvus?” Intrigued, Ashe queries.

“Me…well kid take it from someone who tried to be a knight it isn’t easy it takes dedication.” Sadly, Corvus sighs, a look of pain crossing his features.

“Of course.” Ashe nods his head.

“But someone people have a easier path towards it through connections making it easier to some and most of those sort of people tend to be the bad guys that make Hapi think that way.” Patiently, Corvus explains.

“Why?” Captivated, Ashe quirks his head to the side.

“Because they’ve, most of them have never had to work hard. Due to this they become spoiled, lofty, bias even. Everyone is bias don’t get me wrong but when you’re a part of something you tend to think you can get away with things.” Bluntly, Corvus elaborates to Ashe.

“That’s horrible…” Ashe whispers pained.

“Yeah…it’s not right. But if kids like you can rat them out maybe the knight’s won’t be that bad. Here…this story of the flier I recommend.” Slyly, Corvus smirks revealing one of the many books, brushing it aside from the bottom.

“This one?” Ashe blinks surprised by the ancient looking book.

“Yeah, this one shows her to be more human, may make Hapi at more ease.” Strained, Corvus smiles.

“T-Thank you…” Thankful, Ashe bows his head.

“Don’t mention it kid.” Corvus sighs, turning his back and leaving Ashe to his books.

“You came at just the right time, Edelgard!” Friendly, Ferdinand greets the scowling Edelgard.

“Is that so...” Tiredly, Edelgard sighs.

“Yes. I have a story for you. It's about a pair of nobles, living about a hundred years after the founding of the Adrestian Empire. One was Derick von Aegir. People called him the Warrior Prime Minister. He bravely led soldiers into battle, and mowed down his enemies. And the other-” Proudly, Ferdinand explains to her.

“Was the emperor of the time. She wagered the throne in a duel against Derick and won. "Why don't we do what our ancestors did and have a little duel ourselves?" That's what you were going to say, but the answer is no.” Curtly, Edelgard cuts him off.

“You interrupted me! The Warrior Prime Minister used a dramatic line to propose the duel, and you did not allow me to say it!” Frowning, Ferdinand disputes.

“My apologies, Ferdinand.” Elegantly, Edelgard apologises.

“Well, at any rate, you were correct in surmising that I was about to challenge you. But you were rather blunt in your refusal.” Hurt, Ferdinand argues.

“Ferdinand, control yourself. When will you tire of challenging me in pointless competitions?” Exasperated, Edelgard demands from him.

“I can quit now, if you insist on it. I will not challenge you again.” Gently, Ferdinand offers.

“You expect me to believe that?” Sceptical, Edelgard scowls.

“Why do you look so surprised? Of course, it is not a valid duel unless both parties are willing. Now that you have refused outright, I must come up with some other way of getting that which I seek.” Proudly, Ferdinand proclaims.

“I'm afraid to ask what you could possibly mean by that...” Edelgard confesses.

“Only that I will find some other way of showing everyone that I am superior to you. Huh. I will write a handbill listing your accomplishments, alongside my own, more impressive accomplishments. Copyists will produce thousands of these pamphlets and distribute them far and wide. Then everyone will know about my-” Ferdinand answers.

“This has to stop. Ugh, perhaps I should have ended things with a duel after all...” Edelgard groans watching him go off to prepare the next challenge.


	99. Around Me

“Standing tall, I see…” Edelgard approaches Ferdinand focusing on the task at hand.

“Edelgard, hello. What do you think of this horse? An equine marvel, no? Look how intelligent he is! You can see it in his face. Certainly, much smarter than your horse.” Smiling, Ferdinand greets her, gushing over his prizes steed only for it to fall to deaf ears as she leaves him, leaving the stables.

“Ah, what a lovely bloom…” Tenderly, Edelgard smiles down at the blooming petite petals below her admiring them, relishing the peace lingering in the air.

“Behold, Edelgard! Do you see this blood-red bloom? This is much more impressive than the pale little sprigs you have there. And, as I am sure you know, redness symbolizes courage and strength.” Dramatically, Ferdinand proclaims interrupting her free time.

“Ferdinand. Stop. I can't believe you're wasting my time with a petty, one-sided rivalry.” Exasperated, Edelgard scowls at him.

“What are you complaining about? You told me not to publish my pamphlet, and I complied.” Fairly, Ferdinand disputes.

“I've had enough of your foolish antics! Very well. I will grant you the duel you so desperately desire. But when I win, you must forfeit the right to bother me with your ridiculousness. Forever. Do we have a deal?” Frustrated, Edelgard gives in as she leads him to the training ground.

“Ah, so you will fight me after all? Wonderful! To battle, then! All right, Edelgard. Have at me!” Joyous, Ferdinand follows after her into the training ground, she picks up her battle axe him his spear as they get into fighting position.

“As you wish. Hya!” Edelgard declares charring at him.

“Argh... It only took you one blow... How?!” Defeated, Ferdinand falls to his knees, slumping his shoulders.

“I can't afford to hold back against an opponent like you. I led with my fastest, strongest strike.” Coldly, Edelgard dictates.

“Fastest and strongest? You're just flattering me. I have been defeated. Utterly. I cannot believe I was foolish enough to challenge such a plainly superior opponent.” Fuming, Ferdinand confesses.

“The difference in our skill level is not so great as all that. If you had taken the first strike, you might have won. That's why I didn't give you the chance.” Edelgard exclaims to him.

“I do not think talent is what separates us so much as readiness. I had not the faintest idea of what to expect from a real duel. I was playing, but you were not. That such an ill-prepared student would think to challenge you... It is laughable.” Fleetingly, Ferdinand smiles, a strained smile as he stands up pained.

“Ferdinand...” Guilty, Edelgard whispers, watching on as he leaves.

“Hapi! I've been looking everywhere for you.” Animatedly, Ashe rushes over to her side.

“What's going on? Something urgent?” Hapi wonders.

“Oh, no. Hehe, but I promised to tell you the rest of the Dark Flier’s Tale, remember?” Jovial, Ashe reminds her.

“Huh. I'd forgotten all about that. If you really want to tell the story that badly, I guess just... go ahead.” Tiredly, Hapi offers.

“OK, I will! Do you remember where I left off?” Hopeful, Ashe enquires.

“Hmm... Well, you were telling me something about how the Dark Flier was hard on liars and cheaters.” Humming, Hapi remembers.

“Right! So the dark flier turns out isn’t the saint she is made out to be turns out…” Eagerly, Ashe leans in telling her the tale.

“Haha! That's hilarious! My favourite part was when she caught her husband in the act and tossed him out the window. I thought tales about knights were supposed to be straitlaced, but this one's raunchy as heck.” Amazed, Hapi gushes.

“I'm, uh, glad you enjoyed it. Usually these tales are pretty serious... But sometimes, in a serious story, you need lighter moments like that to connect to the characters. It helps to see that even these great heroes made mistakes now and again. Just like us.” Thoughtfully, Ashe explains.

“You're so trusting, Freckles. For some reason, I find it endearing. But you shouldn't take something at face value just because it's written down. The truth is knights do plenty of things that aren't heroic at all. Things that hurt people.” Worriedly, Hapi advises him.

“You're not wrong. Some knights do terrible things. That doesn't make the great ones any less worthy of honour though.” Optimistically, Ashe offers.

“What about knights who have died taking a stand against the church? Would you call them great?” Hapi frowns.

“That's... complicated...” Pained, Ashe grimaces to the side.

“Or what about the knights who put me in Abyss, promising to release me from my curse. When they couldn't, they left me there out of fear for what I might do. Does that sound honourable to you?” Fairly, Hapi points out.

“Hapi... I'm so sorry...” Ashamed, Ashe bows his head.

“Ah, sorry... I can't help but say nasty things. Got any more stories for me? Maybe another racy one?” Eager, Hapi asks.

“Yes, actually! I came prepared with the most... uh, racy ones I could find... in case you happened to ask.” Meekly, Ashe offers.

“Of course you did. Let's hear one, then.” Eagerly, Hapi leans in eager to hear more tales of the dark flier.

“What is it, Hubert?” Scowling, Shamir turns to him.

“Nothing in particular. I was just recalling your impressive skill with a bow. I'm willing to bet you could put an arrow through the neck of an enemy general from quite a distance. In fact, to any leader's bodyguard, I would go so far as to say you pose the most dangerous kind of threat.” Intrigued, Hubert explains to her.

“Don't worry your fragile little self. Your lady princess is safe. I wouldn't shoot my employer.” Shamir sneers.

“I would certainly hope not. But there are some mercenaries to whom a contract means little. And you would do well to remember that Lady Edelgard is no mere "princess." You should take care to learn the proper form of address for your employer.” Hubert warns her.

“I said "lady." I already told you. I'm not going to break the princess's contract.” Curtly, Shamir scoffs.

“What did I just say?” Icily, Hubert demands from her.

“Proper address. Right. Next time.” Tiredly, Shamir sighs.

“My patience has limits, you know. For the moment, you may stand in Lady Edelgard's good graces. But if you become a problem, I will not hesitate to eliminate you.” Coldly, Hubert threatens her.

“You're unstable, Hubert. Be careful who you threaten. I don't take kindly to those who get in the way of my contracts.” Simply, Shamir states to him.

“Is that a threat?” Hubert’s yellows narrow.

“Just some advice.” Snippily, Shamir states strutting off, leaving him.

“That's the last of them.” Hubert whispers to himself only for his ears to perk up at the pained cry coming from the bustling bushes.

“Another threat to Her Majesty? Who's there?” Scowling, Hubert demands.

“It's me. You owe me for that one.” Simply, Shamir reveals herself from the shadows.

“Shamir. What are you doing here?” Hubert orders her.

“Same thing you are. But I'm after a particular target. The dark side of the Knights of Seiros is proving troublesome. I should have known, having been one.” Thoughtfully, Shamir considers.

“I was...negligent. I had thought we'd sufficiently thinned the numbers of these scum. Seems I was mistaken. In any case, you have my thanks.” Sighing, Hubert scolds himself.

“Save it. Just doing my job.” Curtly, Shamir snaps.

“Even so—killing your former allies. Do you feel no remorse whatsoever?” Perplexed, Hubert questions.

“You wouldn't, so why ask?” Casually, Shamir shrugs.

“You are not me. Answer the question.” Curtly, he commands her.

“What's it matter? I owed a debt to Rhea. I served in the Knights of Seiros to repay her. I repaid that debt. Now I'm here. I'm sure it was considered dishonourable of me to leave, but that's none of my concern. I have no connection to the Seiros faith, nor to the ways of Fódlan.” Bluntly, Shamir sighs.

“That's right. You're from Dagda. Well, consider me glad you're on the right side. At least for the time being.” Hubert exclaims.

“You worry too much. Watch out, or it'll be the death of you.” Shamir sighs as the two clean up.

“Hey, Marianne! Whatcha eating? Mind if I join you? I’m starving!” Eagerly, Raphael questions the meek Marianne munching upon her lunch.

“Huh? Oh. Um.” Shyly, she reveals her lunch.

“All my favourite dishes are on the menu today! I might have grabbed too much. You want some?” Happily, Raphael invites her.

“No, thanks. I-” Kindly, she opens her mouth to decline.

“All you’ve got on your plate are leaves! Are you sure that’ll fill you up?” Raphael furrows his brow at her meagre meal.

“I-I’m done eating now. I have to go.” Stuttering, she stands up.

“Huh? You’re already done eating? But there’s still food on your plate! Hey! Marianne! Huh. Maybe she’s not feeling well. I should probably go check on her later.” Raphael decides for himself focusing on the food below him.

“Oh, is that so? I’m so happy you found all of that food! A little grey starling told me that you can find berries if you fly out towards the mountains.” Pleased, Marianne smiles up at the birds before her.

“Oh! I found Marianne! I didn’t know she spent her time here. It sounds like she’s talking to someone...” Raphael points out, spying on her.

“What‘s that? You want to try some nectar from the flowers in the greenhouse? That might be tricky. I guess you could try it if I’m already there, otherwise you might get locked in.” Attentively, Marianne whispers.

“Hey, Marianne! Who’re you talking to?” Intrigued, Raphael wonders.

“Eeek!” Startled, Marianne squeaks back.

“Huh? Oh, the birdie flew off...” Disappointed, Raphael sighs at the fleeting figure.

“Y-Yes, it looks like he has. What are you doing here, Raphael?” Frowning, Marianne enquires.

“You were acting a little strange when we were eating earlier, so I wanted to check on you. I was worried.” Raphael reveals to her.

“Uh, that’s sweet of you, but... I’m fine.” Awkwardly, she shuffles to the side.

“Are you sure? Well, that’s good to hear. As long as— Wait a minute! Were you just talking to a bird?” Amazed, Raphael asks.

“Excuse me?!” Mystified, Marianne gasps.

“Hah! I knew it! You can talk to birds! I’m right, aren’t I?” Excitedly, Raphael smiles beaming brightly.

“Ah, um... yes.” Nervously, Marianne answers.

“That’s incredible! This place is full of interesting folks, but I didn’t think anyone spoke birdie!” Raphael tells her.

“No, that’s not it. This bird just happened to be... speaking human.” Marianne leaves

“Amazing! I hope I get to meet a bird who speaks human one day.” In awe, Raphael gushes watching her leave.

“Corvus! It worked!” Animatedly, Ashe rushes over to his side.

“It did good work kid you must have sold that story well.” Impressed, Corvus smirks, sipping his flask.

“Corvus if you don’t mind me asking before you mentioned about wanting to be a knight why is it that?” Curious, Ashe wonders.

“Honestly? It was work plus it got me out.” Bluntly, Corvus deadpans.

“You out?” Confused, Ashe furrows his brow.

“I take it you know where I’m from.” Corvus sighs.

“The Corvan tribe.” Grimacing, Ashe furrows his brow.

“It isn’t finding work outside of the tribe. Most people turn you away at the simple sight of red eyes and black hair. The only reason I came to this academy was due to being forced.” Bitterly, Corvus grumbles.

“So, you were like Petra?” Ashe compares.

“Um sure…the Brigid princess right? Yeah…we both were. It wasn’t easy my sister was fighting but I just…I shrugged it off. It wasn’t easy fitting in.” Corvus sighs at the memory, grimacing at their salvia spewed them, the glares, the slurs…

“I can…I can understand a bit. Most wouldn’t want to hire a thief, for someone like me to be in the monastery now is…it’s surprising.” Shyly, Ashe bows his head.

“That’s where we’re different.” Curtly, Corvus answers.

“Huh?” Astonished, Ashe blinks taken aback.

“You stole for your family, a honourable notion. I did it for the fun, the adrenaline, I did it for myself.” Gushing, Corvus beams brightly, ruby red hue to his cheeks thinking of his blood boiling, of the adrenaline coursing through his starving veins.

“Is that why…?” Gently, Ashe begins.

“The first month in the academy was the worst month of my life, people spat at me, accused me, treated me like dirt. I let them, I didn’t want them to know it was getting to me my sister was different though, she fought back, she fired back, she didn’t care what people said. She refused to let either of us be under the prejudice it’s incredible really, I was I could have been like her back then. But then one day I met Sir Edward.” Corvus sighs sadly at the memory, how many times had he thought about running, fleeing he tried but it never worked, he remembered feeling ostracized, crying, weeping when he would find razor blades lodged into his book or having slurs about him stuck to his back. While his sister fought back, he couldn’t, the confrontation would be…it’d be too much.

“Sir Edward? Wasn’t he one of lady Rhea’s top knights?” Ashe recalls.

“He was. He was a good man, he was one of the few who didn’t see me that way. He took me under his wing, taught me about knighthood and he defended me. I wanted to become a knight after that, he saved me, he…he was a good man.” Pained, Corvus glances to the side at the memory.

“What happened?” Ashe queries.

“What always happens with people around me…” Grimly, Corvus whispers, his voice breaking, head down in shame.


	100. The Differences Of Death

“Is that... Raphael?” Curious, Marianne wonders to herself at the bulky body in the distance.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it, but you can't be so picky. You need some meat in your diet! I don't know if you can eat human food, but bug meat might be good for you. That's right, you need to eat plenty of bug meat if you want to get big and strong like me! No more sweets for you!” Animatedly, Raphael gushes to the birds perched upon the tree.

“What?! He's talking to a bird!” Mystified, Marianne gasps.

“Huh? Is someone there? Oh! Marianne! You're right on time! This little birdie was telling me that he misses you and — Ah, oh! Aww. It flew off.” Disappointed, Raphael sighs.

“It appears so.” Marianne confirms.

“Why do you think birds fly away when there's more than one person around? Birds never seem to stay put unless I'm alone.” Curious, Raphael questions her.

“Birds are very cautious creatures. They tend to fly away when they're startled.” Gently, Marianne informs him.

“You mean they're afraid of loud noises?! Oops! That was probably too loud for the birds. C'mon Raphael. Keep it down. How's this? Do you think we'd be able to talk to the birds together like this? I still haven't met a bird that can speak human. I was hoping you could introduce me.” Hopeful, Raphael requests.

“Huh? I thought you were just talking to one?” Surprised, Marianne exclaims.

“I was mostly talking at him, not to him. He just said "chirp chirp" and stuff like that. I had no idea what he was talking about. I don't think he understood me either.” Confused, Raphael confesses to her.

“Huh...” Marianne mutters.

“Marianne, you always know which birds understand what you're saying, right? Next time you find a bird who understands you, I hope you let me know so I can join the conversation!” Optimistic, Raphael smiles.

“Now what am I supposed to do?” Meekly, Marianne mutters to herself watching on as Raphael leaves.

“Hey if it isn’t mud girl” Cackling, Corvus smirks smugly at Ingrid.

“Must you keep calling me that?” Incensed, Ingrid scowls at him.

“Oh come on it was funny.” Corvus chuckles.

“You threw me down a muddy hill!” Ingrid screeches slamming her heel into the ground.

“What? You were already muddy besides you were nagging at me to do it.” Corvus snickers.

“You shouldn’t have listened to a eight year old.” Irritated, Ingrid huffs.

“Ah good times.” Fondly, Corvus leans back crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sometimes I wonder what Mallory got from you. Your insensitivity or stupidity.” Tiredly, Ingird sighs cradling her temple.

“I like to think a mixture of both.” Smirking, Corvus points out.

“Corvus I…I was wondering…” Ingrid begins, staring down at her fidgeting fingertips.

“Hm?” Corvus hums.

“Do you miss him…Glenn I mean?” Ingrid questions making Corvus flinch.

“Course I do.” Corvus sighs.

“But you acted so carefree when he died.” Confused, Ingrid points out.

“Did I have a flush in my cheeks?” Corvus raises a brow.

“Maybe…?” Unsure, Ingrid shrugs.

“Yeah that would explain something look, I was sad, he was a good kid, a strong warrior. It was an honour to teach the kid but I know Glenn wouldn’t want me mopping about so I got back on my high horse and continued on.” Calmly, Corvus explains to Ingrid.

“You make it sound so easy…” Sadly, Ingrid sighs.

“When you have a track record like mine death is nothing but a passenger you have to pick up…” Casually, Corvus shrugs at the sad truth of it all, walking off leaving Ingrid baffled by his words.

“Excellent! Well done, Ashe. Continue such work, and you will certainly make a name for yourself!” Impressed, Gilbert praises Ashe.

“You think so? Thank you, Gilbert!” Animatedly, Ashe gushes.

“You really are amazing, you know. Your skills with the lance and bow are just incredible. One learns the craft of knighthood well after 40 years of service.” Gilbert explains to Ashe.

“Wow. 40 years! That's incredible. With that many years of training, I'd be really strong, wouldn't I?” Excitedly, Ashe proclaims.

“Further training and service will only make you stronger. Yet, why spend your life this way? Knighthood is not glamorous. On long campaigns you sleep rough in all manner of weather, and may eat gruel more often than venison... It seems odd that you would admire me. Or that you would long to be a knight. Are you sure of yourself?” Gilbert explains to her.

“But of course! It's been my dream for a long time, now. I really can't help but admire you. Your years of knighthood are so impressive!” Earnestly, Ashe argues.

“I do not deserve your praise. I merely performed my duties to the best of my skill.” Modestly, Gilbert dismisses.

“Don't be modest. You're a great knight! If there's any more you can teach me, I would be very happy to learn.” Eagerly, Ashe smiles.

“Hmm. Tell me this... Once you don the armor, raise your shield, and level your lance... Why? What is it you wish to protect?” Gilbert enquiries.

“Protect? I, um... Well, whatever needs protecting, right?” Confused, Ashe furrows his brow.

“You must know exactly what you protect before you become a knight.” Severely, Gilbert tells him.

“I understand. I'll take that to heart. What is it that you want to protect, if I may ask?” Intrigued, Ashe asks.

“My duty has always been to protect my lord. That is a given for any knight, but for myself, doubly so. Then there are the personal reasons. Each knight has their own, yet mine... I do not speak of.” Gravely, Gilbert declares.

“Oh. How come?” Astonished, Ashe questions, fascination laced in his tone at Gilbert’s mysterious motivation.

“Because it is personal. Mine. It allows me to focus on the work and grants me discipline. That is sufficient.” Sternly, Gilbert answers.

“Discipline, huh... Something to protect. I'll have to think of something.” Pondering, Ashe marvels, thoughtfully as Gilbert leaves him to his thoughts.


	101. The Flame Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the plot!!

“We still don't know where Flayn is... But we can't give up. Not until she's found…” Determined, Dimitri tells us as I blink, surprised. Is that…is that girl still missing? Oh…she must be dead by now I mean it’s been like three weeks most know if the kid doesn’t pop back up after a day or at least a week at the least, the kid’s long gone…I am not helping the situation.

“What should we do, Teach? I'll admit, I'm out of schemes here.” Claude confesses as both blue lions and golden deer stand in the room, all of us trying to decide our next move.

“You had one job.” Jokingly, I huff making Claude chuckle.

“Professor! Your Highnesses! I just heard a scream! In Professor Jeritza's quarters!” Ingrid darts inside, turning to us as we all share a look and follow Ingrid.

“Knock, knock. Is anybody...whoa!” Casually, Claude knocks on the door only for it to creak open to reveal…

“Isn't that... Professor Manuela!” Horrified, Dimitri gawks at the unconscious form of the teacher, lying flat down on the floor, knocked out.

“Professor Manuela! Please wake up! Professor Manuela!” Annette kneels down next to her side.

“Wait...are we sure she isn’t hungover?” Warily, my brow furrowed, glancing up at Sylvain, knowing well of the infirmary story he told me about.

“Mal does have a point.” Fairly, Sylvain nods his head.

“Is she injured?” Byleth questions as Dimitri kneels down checking her over.

“She's still breathing...but she needs medical attention immediately!” Sternly, Dimitri reports to us.

“Look! Do you see Professor Manuela's hand? It's like she's pointing at something...” Annette points towards some passageway because of course.

“So, we follow where she's pointing and... Oh? What do we have here? There's a rather suspicious hole behind that shelf.” Claude concludes.

“I see it! Behind that shelf! Could it be a secret passage?” Stunned, Dimitri gasps.

“What is the meaning of... Wait, is that Manuela? What happened here? We must take her to the infirmary immediately. You two! Don't just stand there! Help me carry her.” Horrified, Hammenan gapes down at the sight of her.

“Of course. I'll return shortly, Professor. Mallory be careful.” Dimitri tells her before turning to me as I nod, watching him and Hammenan leave, taking Manuela out of there.

“Right, right. Hold down the fort for me, Mal, Teach. I'll be back once we get Professor Manuela taken care of.” Claude turns to me and Byleth as we both nod.

“What could have happened here? And where is Professor Jeritza?” Ignatz queries.

“This must be related to that girl's disappearance. What if she's being held captive down there? No, no, that's crazy... Right?” Hilda theorizes.

“Do you think this is related to Flayn's disappearance?” Annette turns to Hilda.

“What should we do, Professor?” Dedue turns to Byleth.

“Let's investigate.” Byleth decides.

“It looks dark...uh...dark in there.” Annette whispers her voice quaking.

“Aw, you've always been scared of dark places, haven't you, Annie? But don't worry! The professor and I will protect you.” Mercedes assures her.

“Right... It's scary, but... OK.” Scared, Ignatz whispers, her bdoy shuddering, shaking.

“Don't be a coward, Ignatz. We'll be fine as long as we stick close to the professor.” Happily, Hilda assures him.

“Hmm maybe we should call for the knights.” Thoughtfully, Byleth probes.

“But...what if something bad happens while we're searching for the knights?” Panicked, Ignatz whimpers.

“You mean, like, a captured girl being strangled or something?” Bluntly, Hilda asks.

“What a wonderful colourful picture you’re painting us Hilda.” Dryly, I huff at the girl.

“Ah...you're right. What should we do?” Ignatz turns to me.

“We've got to investigate. Lead the way, Professor.” Insistently, Hilda exclaims.

“Fine if we’re doing this. Hilda you’re in the front.” Smirking, I decide.

“Wait what!? Why!?” Gawking, she demands from me only making me and Felix chuckle as he pushes her gently forward as we descend down into the dark depths below.

“It's way too creepy down here. And it smells funny…” Hilda complains making both myself and Claude chuckle.

“What is this place? It's so...BAH! I see someone! I think...they're unconscious.” Annette screeches down at the two.

“Yes, I see Flayn! But...who is this other person?” Ingrid recognises.

“Is it Jeritza?” Byleth queries.

“Are you blind? They're obviously female. And there are two of them.” Scowling, Felix barks his voice echoing.

“Felix shouting isn’t helping.” Gently, I remind him making him huff.

“Professor! Someone's coming from farther in! That scythe... Is that the knight who attacked the Holy Mausoleum?” Annette gasps, terror laced in her tone as we turn to frown at a familiar steed. Quickly, I draw my blade, my brow furrowed how the heck did this creep get a horse down here? Surprised, I raise a brow when Felix draws his blade, standing protectively in front of me.

“That sword. You must be... One of us will die, the other will live. I will enjoy this dance of damnation!” Proudly, he proclaims making us scowl as we turn to face the death knight.

“Professor, we need to defeat the Death Knight, and then rescue Flayn!” Hilda calls out to her.

“There's something strange about the flooring at the end of the corridor. Something might happen if you step there.” Dedue points out as we advance on some strange tiles.

“So, you have come! I'll make sure you never leave!” Surprised, we raise a brow as some men come charging in, soldiers which we easily take care off, now it’s time to face the big boss…

“Hey death knight remember me?” I call out to him smirking.

“I will have you burnt to a crisp for our last battle!” Icily, he declares to me as he fires a lightning bolt only for me to bring out my levin sword, smirking. I feel the tingling sensation flow through me but this time, I place my forefingers upon the crooked metal, feeling the tingling of thunder flow through my fingertips as I deflect the blast back to him, making him cry out at the hefty damage.

“What did you do!?” Amazed, Hilda gapes.

“Idiot that was dangerous!” Scowling, Felix hisses at me.

“Guess the professor had some use after all.” Smirking, I shrug remembering her last lesson when it came to the levin sword, how to properly conduct the magic through the blade.

“I have no need of you...” Icily, he declares towards Felix he attempts to swipe at but Felix easily dodges the strike.

“Now, you will die together... How joyous...” Protectively, the professor arrives just as the death knight is about to attack Hilda only for a familiar whip blade to arrive, grabbing and disarming the death knight.

“Halt. You're having a bit too much fun.” Surprised, we blink when some stranger garbed in red teleports before us.

“You are getting in the way of my game.” Irritated, the death knight snarls at the professor.

“Hmph. You'll have more opportunities to play soon. Your work here is done.” The stranger assures the knight.

“Understood. I will go...” Surprised, our eyes widen when the Death Knight teleports away.

“We will cross paths again. I am the Flame Emperor... It is I who will reforge the world…” Proudly, the stranger proclaims to us before teleporting away, leaving us alone.


	102. Thank The Goddess

“They're both alive... Thank goodness.” Relieved, Marianne sighs exhaling a small breath of relief.

“Thank goodness. Those girls are pale as ghosts, but at least they're alive. But that Death Knight person...feels so familiar….” Frowning, I furrow my brow at Mercedes words as we return with Flayn in tow.

“You found Flayn?! Thank goodness!” Comforted, Dimitri smiles at us.

“Nice work!” Impressed, Claude beams brightly at us.

“What did you expect?” Jokingly, I smirk.

“Well I do only choose the best the best.” Mischievously, Claude grins making me chuckle while Felix groans, rolling his eyes at Claude.

“It is a shame you could not be there, Claude. I would have liked for you to witness our mortal struggle against the Death Knight.” Boastfully, Lorenz confesses.

“No thanks to you. Mallory was the one to end the death knight.” Huffing, Felix frowns only to grunt when I elbow him in the shoulder, making him scowl, glaring his ruby reds down at my curt icy blue.

“Hey if it weren’t for Lysithea and the professor…” Fairly, I point out.

“Thank you Mallory.” Smirking, Lysithea takes the credit while calmly, Byleth nods her head, grateful for the praise.

“She was unconscious at the end of that secret passage. We found the culprit too...but he got away.” Disappointed, Annette sighs sadly.

“Hey, at least we managed to rescue Flayn and complete our mission. That's what counts, right? Right! Excellent work, everyone! Now then, let's get these limp ladies to the infirmary, shall we?” Optimistically, Claude offers.

“No use dwelling on it.” Byleth tells us.

“I'm just grateful that everyone is safe. That's what matters most. I'd like to hear what transpired, but first we need to get these ladies to the infirmary.” Reassured, Dimitri smiles at us.

“Understood. We'll go at once.” Dedue bows as they all leave.

“Be gentle with them! Let us carry each one individually. And slowly.” Apprehensively, Lysithea argues following the crowd.

“I'm...I'm sorry, Professor. I'm so relieved, I suddenly felt weak. I couldn't be happier with how things turned out. And I imagine no one will be more overjoyed than Seteth. Hm. Hey, Professor. Can you make that expression one more time?” Hopeful, Dimitri sighs turning to weakly smile at the professor making my eyes widen.

“Like this?” Shocked, my eyes widen at her attempt of a smile.

“I don't think I've ever seen your face like that. Heh, I apologize. I've forgotten myself and come dangerously close to teasing you. It's just...I've never seen you look so happy before. It's downright mesmerizing. Ah, but this isn't the time for idle chitchat. We must hurry and share the good news with Seteth!” Joyous, Dimitri smiles at the thought making me chuckle, finally announcing ourselves. Dimitri’s eyes widen in horror, his pale features turning ruby red.

Slowly, I open my mouth ready to erupt in teasing only to squeak.

“No, no, nope.” He simply pushes me out of the room before I could damage the scene.

“But-” Pleadingly, I begin.

“Nope.” He answers.

“Feeelix…” Whining, I draw out as I am dragged out of the door.

“I am stuck with a bunch of morons.” Huffing, Felix bows his head, shaking it as he turns to frown at both Claude and the professor before nodding and leaving, following the two out of the room.

“You know, Teach, seeing you smile sure makes me feel better. You look happy for a change. Hm? Do you really not know? Well, truth is, I've never seen you smile before now. At times, it made me wonder whether you were even human. But I suppose that was just my imagination running wild. Anyhow, we've probably kept Seteth waiting about as long as he can stand. Let's hurry up and tell him the great news.” Honestly, Claude confesses to her smiling softly at her as they head off to tell Rhea the news.

“Wait…I just realized do you know what this means…?” Stunned, I stop in my steps, my eyes wide as my brother and I frown.

“Uncle Corvus should be freed!” Excitedly, I proclaim.

“You’re right! Thank the goddess!” Relieved, Dimitri smiles as together we both rush over to the jail of the monastery.

“Uncle Corvus we have come to fre…!” Proudly, my brother proclaims, voice raised in declaration, only then for us to falter when we are greeted by nothing but still silence, making us both glance at one another confused.

“He left a while ago.” One of the guards tells us.

“W-What?” Blinking, I question, my brother and I sharing a look.

“Yeah in a pub or something.” Lazily, the guard shrugs.

“Oh come on!” Frustrated, I groan turning our back to the prison and head to the pub, of course that’s the first place he goes. Not to see his family nor his friends, not even to have a go at Rhea it’s to get a drink. I had a speech, I had everything ready it was going to be awesome…frowning, my brother and I enter the tavern, where we find the boisterous boy, bellowing cackling with some men celebrating.

“Having fun?” Drily, I greet him as he turns to us.

“Dimitri! Mally!” Come over here!” Warmly, our uncle greets us.

“We’re glad to see you’re okay and…back to normal.” Optimistically, my brother smiles, a tad bit tight at the sad sight in his grasp.

“Hell yeah I am, why not join me? I’m buying, well the monastery are for falsely imprisoning me but still how about it?” He invites us.

“Uncle we are underaged!” My brother reminds him.

“That never stopped me. Besides the monastery owe me. I’m sure they’ll let it slide.” Confidently, he assures us.

“It wouldn’t look the most ideal for us to get drunk uncle…” Politely, Dimitri declines.

“Oh, come on Dim live a little after what you two went through you deserve to be selfish. I mean look at me!” He assures us.

“Oh, trust me. We are.” Unamused, I sigh.

“Hey, I’m a great role model, you look at me and realize that _isn’t_ who I want to be.” Proudly, he proclaims out stretching his arms out as I sigh while my brother smiles strained.

“He does have a point.” Honestly, I sigh giving him that.

“Sister! What Mallory means in there are aspects of you that we admire and strike for such as your compassion but like all man everyone has…flaws.” Positively, my brother reassures him awkwardly.

“Hey at least I’m honest with them unlike some who pretend to be the perfect person…” Dazed, our uncle slurs taking another hefty gulp of his drink.

“Now I wonder who you’re talking about…” Snidely, I remark under my breath.

“I wonder indeed…” Grimly, our uncle whispers as lost my brother glances between myself and our uncle, still as lost as ever…


	103. Fleeting Flirtations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *What do you think of Claude and Mal or Mal and Yuri?

_From on high, flocks of wyverns roar in chorus and soar the pristine skies, heading south for the winter. Fódlan's children lend their hands to winter preparations by gathering firewood and catching fish from the rivers' cool waters. Yet all the while their gazes are turned skyward, drawn to the magnificent sight above._

“The Battle of the Eagle and Lion is finally upon us! This is our chance to show off the results of your expert training, Professor.” Excitedly, Dimitri gushes to Byleth as both he and Dedue stand side by side with Byleth.

“Battle of the Eagle and Lion?” Curious, Byleth quirks a brow at the title.

“Have Lady Rhea and Seteth really not filled you in? Well, if that's the case, I'm happy to explain. The Battle of the Eagle and Lion takes place every year during the Wyvern Moon. It can best be described as a mock battle between the three houses.” Surprised, Dimitri queries before dismissing it eagerly explaining the battle before his professor.

“Much like the one we had during the Great Tree Moon. Do you remember, Professor?” Patiently, Dedue reminds her.

“I remember our celebration most of all.” Joyous, Byleth smiles at the memory, a small smile crossing her lips remembering her and Dimitri animatedly talking alongside remembering the losing table consisting of the golden deer, having invited them over.

Claude had tried to make Mallory eat more despite Felix’s sharp glare, a part of her having come to pity Mallory for having to deal with both Felix and Claude and in the end, ending up going to bed early. She had noticed how sickly she looked, funny enough as soon as left so had Dimitri. She had noticed Dimitri’s anxious blues watching her, keeping a careful eye on her and as soon as she had dismissed herself so had he…

“It was certainly an unforgettable time. I've never seen anyone put away as much victory food as you did that night, Professor! This battle will take place in Empire territory, at Gronder Field. In other words, far removed from the monastery. It's a mock battle between the three houses. The house that defeats the most opponents wins.” Animatedly, Dimitri chuckles cutting through Byleth’s features at the memory.

“Your Highness, if the rumours are true, I believe Professor Manuela and Professor Hanneman will not be joining us.” Calmly, Dedue informs him.

“Ah, yes, right you are. Given recent events…” Saddened, Dimitri disappointedly sighs.

“That Claude can confirm…” Surprised, the trio perk up at the voice of Mallory.

“Princess…” Dedue bows before her making her sigh.

“I'm afraid she's sitting this one out, as is Professor Hanneman. "As my persistent rival will not be present, it only goes to follow that I must also sit out this year's battle. Now leave me be, Claude!" Claude smoothly slides in, intimating Hammermen or attempting to.

“Do I sense a hint of overconfidence brother?” Cheekily, Mallory winks.

“To be fair sister considering our track record can you blame me?” Teasingly, Dimitri smirks back.

“My, my such confidence look at you.” Impressed, Mallory smiles looking him up and down, hands on hips.

“I learn from the best.” Jokingly, he smirks.

“Ah sibling rivalry doesn’t it just get at the heart strings.” Teasingly, Claude places his hand on his chest, draping his other arm over the professor’s.

“Bold of you to assume you have a heart.” Lightly, Mallory smirks reaching up to pinch Claude’s cheek as he smirks down at her.

“Which belongs only to you and of course teach if she’s interested in ditching this years for a little tea date with little old me.” Cheekily, Claude winks down at the professor making Mallory roll her eyes at Claude’s advancements, knowing of Claude’s crush on the professor though he refuses to admit it despite Mallory often teasing him when seeing her brother and Dimitri together, trying to play it off but notices his wandering jades always on hers.

“In that case, I must sit out too.” Graciously, Byleth reasons.

“Whoa teach didn’t think you’d take me up on that, not that I’m complaining!” Eagerly, Claude smirks as Mallory scoffs, crossing her arms unimpressed.

“Bold of you to assume I’m going to let you ditch this, this is your element after all.” Smirking, she pries Claude from Byleth who smiles shyly.

“Well you do have a point there, wait a minute is that a compliment from the cie queen herself!?” Gawking, Claude gapes at Mallory, her blue twitching.

“Don’t think hard about it, we need that brain for one thing it seems only good at.” Coolly, she brushes him off.

“I live to please.” Dramatically, he bows before her as she rolls her eyes at him.

“You’re lucky it’s the only thing you’re good at.” Annoyed, she reaches out tugging at his ear, making him whine, calling out uncle but it falls to deaf ears.

“Oh, don't worry about us. You know you wanna see the kids in action.” Confidently, Manuela arrives on the scene.

“If it isn't our own Professor Manuela! All things considered; you're looking well.” Claude raises a brow hand on hip at the sight of her.

“Professor Manuela! Are you feeling better already?” Concerned, Dimitri questions her.

“Thanks to all of you. But I'd only be a burden out there. My students don't need to see me collapsed. Well, not on the battlefield, anyway.” Flirtatiously, she winks making Mallory grimace.

“In that case, perhaps it is best that you sit this one out.” Dedue advises.

“Correct, we will not be participating. Regardless, do not expect victory to come easily. Or at all.” Hanneman agrees.

“Well put. We've spent the past few months pushing our students to their limits. You can see me in the infirmary after they destroy you.” Cockily, she proclaims.

“This doesn't seem fair...” Apprehensively, the professor furrows her brow.

“Oh my, look at you. If you're as confident as all that, my students will walk all over you.” Arrogantly, Manuela dictates.

“We have taught our students well. There is no need to hold back. Challenge them with everything you have!” Excited, Hanneman declares to the group as they all sigh waiting for the battle to occur at the end of the month.

“Hmm, this one ought to do…” Humming, Cyril reasons to himself as he kneels down, looking over the logs before him, turning to kneel down, performing one of his many chores for Rhea.

“Uh, what are you doing, Cyril?” Curious, Lysithea questions him.

“I'm picking out logs to carry back and chop into firewood.” Cyril answers.

“You can't expect to carry all these by yourself. Let me help.” Lysithea offers.

“Nah, I got it. I don't want ya getting hurt. Logs are heavy sometimes.” Cyril dismisses her.

“I'm well aware. You should accept the help being offered. I'm older and wiser— I know best.” Boastful, Lysithea proclaims.

“Um, Lysithea, ya seem a but shaky. You OK?” Concerned, Cyril questions her.

“Yep, totally fine. I'm just kinda losing my grip on this log. Agh! Well, that wasn't much help. as it turned out. I didn't realize they'd be that heavy. Couldn't even walk in a straight line...” Heaving, Lysithea exhales.

“I told ya, logs are heavy sometimes. It's hard work if you're not used to it.” Cyril tells her.

“I feel foolish.” Flustered, Lysithea sighs.

“Well, if you've learned your lesson, I'm gonna go carry the older logs.” Cyril informs her.

“Hang on— shouldn't you rest for a bit?” Lysithea scowls at him.

“Wood still needs chopping. I got a buncha other stiff needs doing before sundown too.” Simply, Cyril answers.

“In that case, let me help you carry the chopped wood!” Earnestly, Lysithea offers.

“You know how rough firewood is? You'll get splinters if ya carry it with your soft hands.” Cyril points out.

“You can't be serious!” Lysithea gawks.

“You're just not cut out for this kinda work. Look at your hands, they're like a princess's. No point in you learning to chop wood, is there? You don't need to know how to do that stuff. You and me live in different worlds. There's no point lowering yourself down into mine.” Cyril explains to her.

“Our worlds aren't so different. We're together right now, aren't we?” Gently, Lysithea says to him.

“Sure, we live in the same places now, but that's not gonna last forever. Don't see how it could, unless I actually turned into your little brother or something.” Cyril shrugs leaving her to contemplate his words.

Sighing, I decide to return back to the training ground to continue my daily drills over my spear manoeuvres, feeling a familiar rainfall of sweat cascade down my heated form, only then to scowl. My nose twitches at the odd odour crossing my nose as I glance over at the stoic steps to find much to my confusion, a bowl before me filled with some sort of soup within. Why is this here? Perplexed, I glance to the side at Felix.

“Felix did you bring this here?” Confused, I question Felix, his eyes narrow drawing his blade to prod at the dish before us.

“No. I’ll deal with this.” Firmly, Felix promises me making my eyes widen when he grasps hold of the bowl, my eyes widening when he reels his arm back to almost toss it against the stern stone wall.

“Ah Raphael I was hoping to speak to you!” Quickly, I grab Felix’ arm stopping him from tossing the food as I turn to our saviour, Raphael blinking surprised.

“Really? What’s up?” Happily, he smiles down at me.

“Could you eat this for me?” I ask him, offering him the plate after taking it from Felix.

“Sure! Thanks!” Joyfully, he smiles.

“Not a problem…but what about you? Aren’t you hungry?” Confused, Raphael furrows his brow.

“I eat enough.” Curtly, I answer.

“You really don’t.” Aloofly, Felix furrows his brow at me.

“Ignore him he’s pouting because he couldn’t destroy the plate.” Smirking, I brush him off.

“I will find out who did this.” Sternly, he states to me.

“Why don’t you go train?” Tiredly, I sigh shaking my head.

“Fine.” Huffing, he grumbles, taking out his sword once more to practice leaving us alone.

“Hey, Mallory you don’t eat much why is that?” Curious, Raphael asks me.

“I eat what is necessary. I must not push my limit.” Simply, I shrug remembering my uncle’s methods.

“Your limit? Food has a limit!?” Horrified, Raphael gasps.

“For some yes, for example people like Lysithea have to be careful due to her joy of sweets she has to train more to burn that off. The bigger or well taller you are the fat can stretch in a way…” Calmly, I explain to him.

“Really? I didn’t know that. I just don’t get how you do it. I’ve seen your portions that isn’t enough.” Raphael argues.

“It’s enough for me.” Assertively, I assure him.

“Even your brother put more on you. Concerned, he points out confusing me. Why should what I eat matter to him? I eat what is necessary to be a solider, to not be a burden. If I eat anymore I’ll become a liability, if I have a break I’ll become lazy, I’ll become a burden, I’ll become a liability to Dimitri, I can’t do that, I can’t risk that, I can’t…Shaking, I feel my hand gently grasp my arm bowing my head from his words, his orders, his hand on my head, shouting, screaming, roaring at me…

“He’s just being silly, eating more is unnecessary.” I argue.

“Eating more is fun.” Raphael whines like some kicked puppy making me frown.

“If you exercise properly…” I begin.

“But what about cake you must love chocolate cake!” Eagerly, he cuts me off confusing me.

“Never had it.” Bluntly, I answer making him gawk horrified.

“W-What!? What about your birthday?!” Scared, Raphael demands from me.

“My birthday?” I quirk my head to the side why would that matter? Birthdays aren’t usually celebrated they are used however to promote the public image of the princess and princess, of the monarchy, to remind the kingdom of our influence of our status of our tower and to improve the alliances of the kingdoms.

“Yeah you must have celebrated it.” He assumes as I shrug, I suppose to an extent.

“I suppose. Uncle often used our birthdays for a ball, Slyvain could buy me…” Struggling, I try to answer.

“That sounds like fun!” Hopeful, he smiles.

“I suppose, the dresses weren’t comfortable, it was strange to wear a dress.” Frowning, I furrow my brow at the memory of my blue dresses, always by my brother’s side as the gala continued on.

“But the cake must have been good right?” He reasons.

“I don’t know I was never given the chance.” Honestly, I confess.

“Wha…what!?” Surprised, he blinks taken aback, disgusted almost.

“Cake is messy it wouldn’t look good for the princess to appear unladylike…” Calmly, I answer.

“So you’ve…never had chocolate cake.” Stunned, he blinks taken aback.

“I’ve seen it.” I offer trying to calm him down, noting his horror-stricken features.

“That’s…that’s so sad.” Tearfully, he whispers confusing me.

“Is it?” Perplexed, I quirk my head to the side.

“I’m sorry I gotta go!” Suddenly, he turns his back to me rushing away.

“Um…okay? Is it that much of a deal?” Dumbly, I whisper perplexed, my ears hearing the sound of footsteps, turning to Felix and nodding as we decide to train.

“Um, Claude?” Quietly, Marianne approaches Claude.

“Hm? Oh, Marianne! Have the gods taken pity on my lost soul and revealed a sign to me?” Teasingly, Claude snickers to himself only for Marianne to silently watch on.

“I've been researching the 10 Elites of Fódlan, but I can't tell fact from fiction... Anyhow, what can I help you with?” Regardless, Claude confidently continues.

“Well, um... I found this pendant, and I think it's yours.” Politely, Marianne returns the pendent.

“Ah, right you are. Honestly, I'd resigned myself to never seeing it again. It's a keepsake from my uncle, who's passed on. If I'd truly lost it, my grandfather would have had my head. Thanks for returning it to me, Marianne. You saved my tail.” Grateful, Claude bows his head.

“Please, it was nothing. I should be-” Marianne begins.

“No, I think that's enough researching for today. Why don't you join me for a nice chat?” Eagerly, Claude offers.

“I just came to deliver the pendant.” Marianne responds.

“Sounds awfully lonely to only talk to those whom you have business with. Do you really dislike talking to people that much?” Fascinated, Claude wonders.

“It's just... I never know what to say. I'm sorry.” Apologetic, Marianne bows her head.

“No need to apologize. We'll figure it out as we go. Tell me, are you like this with your father too? Within the Alliance, Margrave Edmund is prone to debate. With a father like that, I would have thought...” Claude exclaims.

“Margrave Edmund is my adoptive father.” Marianne answers.

“Oh, is he? I didn't know. Where were you born?” Curious, Claude questions her.

“That is none of your concern. I, um, I really must be going.” Shyly, Marianne whispers turning away to leave.

“She's hiding something, that much is clear. But that just makes me all the more desperate to know her secrets!” Determined, Claude declares, heading to the library, eager to discover the secrets of the shy maiden.

Quietly, I enter the library deciding to focus upon my studies concerning the history of Fódlan once more, as advisor to the future king I must be prepared for any sort of questions or issues that could arise, I must be prepared, I must be better for the king.

“Oh it’s you…” Disappointed, I scowl as I sit down to read only then to hear the creak of the chair making me look up at a familiar lilac boy making me frown.

“Good to see you two.” Charmingly, he smiles at me as I roll my eyes.

“I didn’t say I shared the same sentiment.” Coldly, I remind the thief.

“You know I bet you’d look great with some makeup.” Cheekily, he winks making me furrow my brow at his charm.

“Okay who paid you was it Dorothea? She’s been begging me to put make up on…” Fed up, I lean back against my chair, crossing my arms.

“No, no, even better you would look good looking more masculine.” Flirtatiously, he praises me making me roll my eyes.

“You’re lucky…” I sigh shaking my head.

“And why’s that?” Perplexed, he quirks his head to the side.

“You’re lucky I haven’t decked you to the floor for even going near my face.” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“Aww could it be you trust me kitten?” Teasingly, he winks.

“No its because Seteth is over there and I don’t want another lecture…” Grumpily, I huff pointing towards the certain green haired grump reading from afar.

“You know you got really pretty eyes.” He compliments me making my eyes narrow. Why is he getting at? What does he want? He’s a thief therefore his honey words will be full of lies. Frowning, I recall my uncle’s wary warnings towards thieves during my travels having to deal with them, meaning dealing with him.

“This is the time where you’re meant to compliment me back you know…” He remarks as I go silent, my brow furrowed once more, my eye twitching bowing my head exhausted at his lies, recalling my uncle often warning me whenever someone had wished to court me, remembering their honey words filled with lies and malice. All to gain the benefits of marrying into the family. In summary as my uncle, the king would say, no one cares for you, all they care for the princess of the kingdom.

“Why would I when you know it? Those girls have said enough.” Blandly, I sigh unamused.

“But those girls aren’t you.” Smoothly, he asserts as I roll my eyes.

“Oh, look at you, a little Sylvain in the making come back to me when you’re not being annoying.” Mockingly, I sneer at the fool standing up, turning to leave only to frown as he jolts up, desperately lunging over to my side, making me sharply turn to scowl at the fool.

“Can you just look at my face I know it sounds creepy but please just…does it remind you of anyone or anything?” Pleadingly, he almost begs startling me as I feel his hands on either side of my cheeks making me scowl as my blues meet his pained lilac hues.

“…No sorry.” Frowning, I brush his hands off me stepping back, scowling.

“I see…I guess that was just wishful thinking excuse me…” Disappointed, he sighs bowing his head, his hands up in surrender.

“Wishful thinking? For what?” Perplexed, I mutter, unaware of a certain pair of narrowed jade emeralds on me.

“Mallory! Are you and…?” Surprised, I furrow my brow at Hilda rushing over to my side, surprised to find her in the library.

“Huh? Hilda?” I blurt out perplexed.

“Seems rumours are about to begin kitten, sounds fun no?” Teasingly, he leans in as I scowl at his warm breath grazing my own.

“Are you done?” Scowling, I demand from him.

“Maybe a little payback…” Cheekily, he winks.

“Payback? Yuri! Yuri! Tch ass…” Angrily, I call out to the moron, but it falls to deaf ears as he waves me off smirking smugly. I note him glancing to the side as Claude enters the library, the two smiling falsely at one another, sharing words. Smugly, Yuri leaves.

“So, I heard you and pretty boy were getting busy…” Surprised, I jolt up at Claude joining my side.

“Claude don’t.” Stenrly, I snap at him not wanting to deal with him.

“Why not I’m impressed pulling that off…” Slyly, he remarks noting his strained smile.

“Claude, I don’t get what you’re implying but enough. My business has nothing to do with you.” Irritated, I point out.

“I don’t know as your house captain seems to be my business.” He hints as I watch him sit down, taking out a book to open only then to look up when hearing the harsh bang of the table, my fist pounding down upon the study table. Amused, he looks up at me, quirking his head to the side smiling as I scowl.

“Funny you make it sound as if I was a part of your house. We both know why I’m here for the alliance to feel secure because you and I both know the truth. The kingdom could destroy your territory but due to our pity over your feeble forces we have given you that mercy. So, I suggest you learn your place…Riegan.” Coldly, I hiss in his face, leaning in close, my warm breath grazing his own as I push myself off the table and storm off leaving him, unaware of the brief rush to his cheeks, hearing the harsh slam of a book.


	104. Acheron

“Ah, perfection. These tea leaves are just divine. Quite the impressive selection, if I do say so myself!” Gushing, Lorenz compliments while I stand opposite him, arms crossed, glaring down at the dirty grains below me in my cup, grimacing at the substance below.

“Mind explaining why you dragged me here.” Tiredly, I sigh at Lorenz, I was perfectly content reading when he comes in and practically drags me over to the tea, the only reason I stayed was under the illusion of the strawberry cake but turns out the cake was a lie instead I am greeted by this…rubbish.

“For tea of course. I can’t have tea alone not when I know there is a beautiful soul such as yourself who has yet to be saved by the beauty that is tea.” Proudly, he exclaims to me.

“I don’t like tea.” Bluntly, I deadpan to him, unimpressed.

“Nonsense as a noble it is your duty to enjoy the finer things in life.” Smiling, he compliments.

“And as a person it is my duty to find what I like and dislike in life such as tea. If this is another Claude rant, I swear…” Tiredly, I pinch the bridge of my nose massaging my temple from the headache beginning to surface.

“Lorenz, so this is where ya are.” Surprised, we both turn to Cyril walking up to us, a letter in his grasp.

“Hello, Cyril. Lured here by the exquisite aroma, were you?” Cockily, Lorenz dictates as Cyril frowns glancing at me.

“Help me.” Desperate, I mouth to him but…

“Uh...no? I've got a thing for ya. It's a letter. Alright. Well, don't say I didn't deliver it.” Casually, Cyril shrugs and walks off making me groan as he passes the letter over to Lorenz.

“A letter for me, is it? Curious. Let's see what we have here.” Fascinated, Lorenz takes the letter prying it open.

“Another love letter?” Teasingly, I smirk leaning in remembering our supposed tea times together consisting of him going over the women and each and every time. He tells me of the supposed girl of his dreams, I have to bring him back to earth like the moron he is.

“Alas Mallory, nothing so whimsical as that unless you of course have one hidden within that you wish to share.” Dramatically, he sighs placing a hand on chest before looking hopeful at me making my eye twitch.

“The day Claude becomes a responsible adult is the day I go on a date with you.” Curtly, I smirk.

“Oh.” He answers frowning.

“Yeah we both know that’s not going to happen. So, who’s it from?” Smirking, I wonder.

“This correspondence comes from my father. Some difficulty with Acheron, apparently. My father wishes me to return home and settle it.” Lorenz tells me.

“Acheron?” I furrow my brow at yet another place in the alliance.

“A young lord whose domain borders my father's. Do you know of the Great Bridge of Myrddin? It is an old bridge across the Airmid River. A key crossing between Alliance and Empire territory. Acheron controls the land on the northern side. Controlling such an essential location gives him quite a bit of clout, which he is ever so eager to deploy toward the purpose of stirring up trouble. This time, he is dredging up an old border dispute that was supposed to be settled some time ago. He has even begun to dispatch military force. It is best we rout his troops before they cause any damage to the surrounding villages.” Lorenz explains to me.

“And I’m guessing he wants you to clean up his mess.” Tiredly, I gather.

“I wouldn’t call it a mess. To my father, Acheron is insignificant in the face of far more pressing political matters. Other houses wield far greater power and influence: Goneril, Ordelia, Edmund, and of course, Riegan. To make his voice heard at the roundtable conferences, my father must keep up relations with them. That is simply the way the Leicester Alliance works. It was, after all, founded with the goal of freedom from Faerghus. We prize that independence highly, even if it occasionally hinders cooperation. There is often talk of mutual aid, but the truth is that each noble acts to maximize personal benefit. At the moment, the Riegan Dukedom is in no state to keep those conflicting motivations in check. So while the Alliance may appear to be at peace, the reality is that internal conflict is a routine matter. Of course, this leaves me precious little time to sit back and enjoy a cup of tea. Alas, I must be off.” Fairly, Lorenz explains standing up.

“Yeah…good luck with that.” Bored, I dismiss him, ready to just take off.

“Since you are here, perhaps you would care to accompany me on this little errand? I have no fear of Acheron, but it could be valuable to experience these political nuances first-hand.” Eagerly, he invites me making my eye twitch knowing the real reason, the scrawny dummy wouldn’t survive even one round on the battlefield not alone but with someone like me. He stands a chance if he behaves.

“I’m a princess I grew up with it.” Frankly, I remind him, remembering my lessons of politics and diplomacy, including how the alliance is often mocked in the kingdom for denying the monarchy. My uncle finds the alliance to be nothing more than a messier monarchy everyone out for themselves, not like he can talk on that matter though.

“And since as the king’s advisor you will be helping the king with political ties it would be nice of you to meet them and learn some of the alliance politics.” Confidently, he smiles.

“Wow for once you make a good point Lorenz what did this tea do to you?” Unnerved, I glance down at the substance.

“You will understand soon enough! The fate of the Alliance will someday rest upon my shoulders, so it is important to me that those I deal with understand its workings. What say you to broadening your horizons?” He promises.

“I don’t have a choice in this do I?” Exasperated, I exhale.

“No you don’t.” He smirks.

“Of course I don’t. Fine you’re lucky it’s a day off for us.” Frowning, I give in.

“Excellent! Let us be away at once. I shall leave the finer details of preparation in your capable hands!” He declares making me sigh as we head off to alliance territory…great.

“Mallory…” Surprised, I raise a brow at the professor’s voice turning to her as she approaches, noting her searching, looking for someone or something from my guess.

“Oh professor what is it?” Curious, I quirk my head to the side at the sight of the professor.

“I was wondering if you had seen Bernadetta.” She informs me.

“Bernadetta?” Perplexed, I raise a brow recalling the girl freaking out during training.

“Yes, I am meant to give her this herb. I don’t quite know why though.” Honestly, she confesses to me showing me the herbs.

“Oh…bravery herbs.” Grimly, I furrow my brow at the herbs.

“Bravery herbs?” Confused, Byleth furrows her brow making me frown, did she not…?

“I’m surprised you were a mercenary correct?” I recall.

“Indeed.” She confirms.

“I had thought you would have seen these. They are herbal remedies to help people relax. When I was a child, they gave me similar remedies after Duscar.” I explain to her remembering my brother and I often having it but…

“Did it help?” Intrigued, she queries.

“It…. there is a reason why I am not taking them now. Still it did help Dimitri, our uncle of courses insisted we get off it.” Sternly, I recall his firmness over quitting.

“How come?” Byleth pries.

“It’s very addictive. I don’t know about you but to have the princess and prince be addicted to such a substance would cause quite the scandal.” Lowly, I whisper to her.

“But you went through so much…” Gently, she whispers making me flinch.

“It isn’t that big of a deal as others make it out to be. It happened that’s all…” Curtly, I snap my voice firm, people are just exaggerating it, that’s all.

“Mallory, I had heard about you tending to Bernadetta when she had her episode. That was very mature of you.” Tenderly, she tells me proud almost making me frown.

“What? You expected me to leave her as those kingdom idiots were harassing her?” Scoffing, I shake my head at the thought, at the sad fact those were kingdom students.

“Kingdom students?” Stunned, she blinks taken aback.

“Yes.” Grimly, I nod at the sad fact those fools are my brother’s soon to be citizens.

“Will you be alright with them being punished?” Apprehensively, she queries making me frown.

“They brought shame to our house. This school is about the unity of Fódlan to see such anger towards them even now…I would prefer if they were punished.” Bluntly, I state the fact.

“Even if they are your own people?” She frowns.

“Even if they sadly are.” I sigh shaking my head at the truth of the matter.

“I understand. It’s good…” She exclaims.

“What do you mean?” Sceptical, I furrow my brow.

“Dimitri speaks fondly of you, he told me about you being his advisor when he is king. It is good to see the king will have a fair advisor by his side.” She compliments me making me frown grimacing.

“I see…thank you Professor.” Confused, I whisper watching her leave perplexed, no words shed despite the still silence filled with tight tension. Why hasn’t she spoken about last night? Tensely, I feel my muscles tighten up, my blood boiling bubbling as I try to labour my fearful thoughts, deciding to focus more on the task at hand before we had departed.

I thought it best to get a certain person to join us, since it’s his alliance, therefore his business that I am being forced to deal with despite the alliance wishing to be free of my country they come crawling to me for aid…

“Found you.” Scowling, I tug at the back of Claude’s collar, tugging him backwards glaring downwards as he smirks up at me.

“Oh, if it isn’t the ice queen come back to reconsider.” Coolly, he places both hands behind his head smirking slyly up at me.

“Hah no. Look you need to come with us.” Assertively, I state the fact this is his alliance, his business.

“Ooh am I going on an adventure!” Cheekily, he smirks.

“An alliance adventure.” Tiredly, I hint tugging him upwards.

“Urgh do I have to?” Whining, he huffs draping over my form making my eye twitch.

“Yes, you do. Now come on.” Sternly, I order him.

“What’s in it for me?” He raises a brow.

“Sticking it up to some rich noble.” Bluntly, I answer.

“Ooh sounds like fun.” Giddily, he grins at the thought.

“Thought that would hook you in come on.” Smirking, I lead the way where Leonz is waiting outside, his purple hues narrowing at the smirking Claude.

“You brought him? I can do this myself.” Disappointed, Leonz scowls.

“You went on about the big power households of the alliance so brought one of the big ones. Besides no you can’t. You brought me for the manpower, don’t try to hide it.” Sternly, I state the fact making him squeak back, going silent, bowing his head from the truth of it all.

“Well I wouldn’t say I’m…” Claude tries to feign modesty only to meet my killer critical glare.

“Finish that sentence and I swear Riegan.” Swiftly, I draw my blade teasingly touching his neck as he simply smirks down at me, lying his head in the crook of my neck, smiling almost amused by my threat.

“I’ll play nice.” Mischievously, he removes himself from me, hands up in the surrender, in mock surrender.

“Good now let’s go…” Swiftly, I clap my hands together as we head out to the carriage and head off to this border or whatever.

“Far more enemies than I expected. I am glad you decided to come with us, Mallory.” Smiling, Lorenz tells me.

“Flattery will get you everywhere Lorenz.” Amused, I smirk at him.

“Oh? And here I thought Count Gloucester would be too busy to send his soldiers here... Ah, well, it doesn't matter. I'll just have to deal with you little meddlers swiftly and decisively!” Acheron declares.

“That is Acheron. If we can deal with him, that ought to scare the rest of these rats off. We need not actually kill him. So long as we cut his escape off convincingly enough, that should suffice. Incidentally, take note of those drawbridges. They can only be operated from one of the banks. We may be able to use that to our advantage.” Calmly, Lorenz explains to us.

“Can someone please tell me that’s a weird and he didn’t spend years on that sad haircut.” Sadly, I shake my head at the floor.

“I wish I could Mal, I wish I could.” Smirking, Claude leans down from his wyvern as I awkwardly step aside, eyeing the wyvern.

“Come we must focus on the task at hand.” Lorenz sighs.

“Yeah sure…” I mutter.

“Come on he isn’t going to bite, he’s adorable. He reminds me of you a bit.” Claude smirks.

“How so? Watch your words Riegan.” Warily, my eyes narrow at him.

“Well he may look rough, grumpy and annoyed but inside he has a heart of gold.” Cheekily, Claude winks at me making me groan, placing his hand on his chest where his heart would be, making me roll my eyes at the idiot.

“Still not touching it.” Annoyed, I state the fact, recalling the lessons the professor had me and Claude do with the Pegasus for him to arrive with a wyvern that petrified me considering wyverns do not come from the kingdom. I mean I heard about them but still seeing one is very different, he’s been insisting of me petting it or going on a ride why go on a scary dragon when I can go on my fluffy pony with wings?

“Cooome on.” Childishly, Claude whines, draping over said wyvern.

“Right? Take out blondie.” Easily, I change topic as Lorenz nods, on his cavalier horse.

“If you can call him that.” Claude remarks.

“Ooh, have you found something nice? Go ahead and hand it over!” Eagerly, Acheron calls out to the thief.

“Thieves! Do not allow them to escape!” Fuming, Lorenz orders.

“Claude.” Casually, I lean back towards him, looking up at him.

“On it.” Simply, he nods firing an arrow and taking them both down as he swoops down, reclaiming the treasure before returning to our side.

“And you told me not to bring him.” Smugly, I smirk hand on hip at Lorenz.

“You…have a point he has proven to be useful.” Sadly, Lorenz gives in making me smirk smugly.

“Now all you have to do is say that to his face, trust me I know it’s hard, but it numbs after the first try.” I assure Lorenz as Claude swoops in to take care of blondie.

“I did hear that some good-for-nothing inherited this territory. I guess that's you, then.” Claude greets him.

“Who do you think you are? I'm not a good-for-nothing! You are!” Acheron roars at Claude.

“If you were actually good for anything at all, I'd at least expect you to recognize who I am....” Claude huffs as he retreats, Acheron managing to dodge his arrow as I then dive at the male.

“W-W-Wait y-your highness!” Stunned, Acheron gapes at me.

“I am called that yes.” Curtly, I confirm.

“I-I never if I did I would…” Stuttering, he whimpers.

“Too little too late wiggy.” Simply, I strike at the idiot, leaving him for Lorenz to finish off.

“Give it up, Acheron! We are in the right. If you try to remain here any longer...” Calmly, Lorenz decides to reason with him.

“What, you'll kill me? A tiny kid like you kill someone like me? Oh, that's too funny.” Acheron cackles.

“An animal like you cannot be allowed to run amok. We will settle this here and now!” Proudly, Lorenz proclaims.

“If you think you're up to the task, then by all means. But it's not my fault if it ends badly for you. Argh! Wait! I lose, I give up! I surrender! Please don't kill meeee!” Whimpering, he whines fleeing after Lorenz finishes him.

“...You have my thanks, you two. Please go on ahead. I will clean up here and then report to my father. See you back at the monastery.” Politely, Lorenz tells us as I furrow my brow not quite sure whether we should. I glance over at Claude, nodding his head as I get on Cress, the two of us setting off back to the monastery…


	105. Dutiful Drugs

Tiredly, I bow my head as I enter my dorm room, exhaustion flowing through my burning aching veins. I try to crane my neck to the side, stretching the sores flowing through my muscles.

“Hm?” Confused, my blues narrow when noting the creaked open doors of my wardrobe making my eyes narrow, my muscles tensing up despite the sore ache flowing through me as I approach.

Steadily, I kneel down reaching out from underneath my pluff pillow of snow white taking out the slick steel blade. Slowly, I approach the wardrobe. I slam open the wardrobe my eyes widen when meeting a pair of purple.

“ARGH!!! WHAT THE SEIROS!?” Loudly, I curse at the side of the bundled Bernadetta.

“Ahh!! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Screaming, she shouts at me as I stumble back, taken aback by the sheer sight of her.

“What the actual Seiros is happening!? What the heck are you doing in my wardrobe!?” Angrily, I demand from her lowering my blade placing my hand on my chest, hearing the hammering heart screeching, racing rapidly.

“I’m sorry!” Scared, she bows her head.

“Why are you in there!?” Screeching, I demand from her once regaining my breath to demand on, why on Fódlan is she in my wardrobe!?

“I wanted to thank you…” Shyly, she whispers bowing her head.

“So you thought to hide in my wardrobe!?” Exasperated, I scowl at her only for my eyes to soften as she flinches back like some pitiful pup making my sigh, exhaling shakily.

“I-I sat on your bed! B-But I just…I was sat on your bed then I heard shouting, screaming and I just…I just…” Stuttering, she begins to explain as my eyes widen when my ears perk up at her harsh rushed rapid breathing.

“Right…just calm down. Let’s…come on let’s get you out there.” Urgently, I kneel down, outstretching my hand out to her.

“I’m pretty comfortable here.” Mumbling, she huddles closer into the wardrobe making me sigh.

“Is that right? You know the professor is looking for you.” Gently, I change topic, sitting down crossing my legs over the other as I lean back, looking up at the ceiling of my dorm, patiently wating for her to speak.

“Did I do something wrong?” Scared, she whispers her voice breaking, making me sigh glancing to the side, pained to see her so scared.

“No. No. Just…what are you doing here?” Sighing, I trail off, raising my hand to silence myself, my hand slowly combing through my blonde locks releasing a shaky exhale, trying to ease my panicked state, trying to understand, trying to help, trying to deal with the situation at hand.

“I…I wanted to thank you for back then.” She whispers to me making my eyes widen.

“Oh that right yeah don’t mention it. You’re not the first…” Calmly, I assure her glancing to the side.

“I’m not?” Surprised, she raises a brow.

“When I was a kid I had to go off and quell some rebel riots. Some of the men I led suffered similar to you. After Duscar as well, my brother had a similar thing to you.” Sighing, I confess to her quirking my head to the side at the memory.

“Like you?” Meekly, she whispers making my eyes dilate.

“Like me?” Frowning, I face her.

“Y-Yeah you freeze, you’re like me right…?” Meekly, she compares making me grimace.

“Um…I guess? I don’t know I mean I have had a healer tell my uncle I wouldn’t be able to fight.” I shrug unsure.

“What do you mean?” Curious, she wonders.

“After Duscar my brother and I...we weren’t right, not in the head. We pretended to be fine but would end up screaming doesn’t help nor being jumpy. We weren’t…we weren’t acting as the prince and princess we were meant to be.” Calmly, I explain to her.

“What then?” She prompts.

“My uncle he…he wasn’t happy. We weren’t mentally there to be a prince or princes. My uncle thought it best to get us under medication of course the others didn’t but it worked for a while. But they thought it best to use other methods.” Softly, I smile at the memory.

“Other methods?” She asks.

“Well my uncle thought it best to take us off the herbal remedies and would leave us into the wilderness for a long period, that was something but he also made sure I would snap out of it. Dimitri needed me, my uncle told me, I couldn’t be selfish and let him down. I couldn’t be selfish so the rebellions that rose after Duscar. I had to go and quell.” Pained, I confess recalling that painful day where I woke up to realty, to what I had to do, what was my _duty._

_Silently, the little girl sits down upon her navy-blue bed, her blood shot ruby red tinted blues looking to the side at her brother, noting the same state of his eyes as hers. Tightly, their grip tightens around one another, their fingertips laced, shaking, quivering as they silently sit on the bed. The timid girl’s once bright beaming smile now nothing more than a thin line of disdain, her once baby blazing blues now a dull delirious blue gazing out at the nothingness below her. A tray of food and waters sits silently between the two, untouched, unattended, unnoticed by the two._

_Softly, the icy chill of the wind sneaks through the two, blowing through her braided blonde roots, alerting the blonde, her muscles tensing up, her blood boiling, releasing a sharp breath of fear while the other stares numbly down, gone from the world, unaware of the supposed threat that could have slipped through the mourning ranks of the staff._

_Shakily, the little girl exhales, once her blues turn to the source finding the window shyly opened. She turns to close the window, her body shaking, shivering from the icy breath, causing her body to shudder. She attempts to only to feel a hand tightly grasp hold of her, making her eyes widen when she turns to look down at the hand on top of hers, shaking, clutching tightly to her own._

_She turns to gaze at her brother, only to be met by his still silence making her sigh, shaking her head. She jolts down from the bed, prying his shaking fingertips off of hers to approach the window. She moves to slam shut the window, her teary blues gazing at the coal black birds perched upon the branch, her brow furrowed as she shakes her head, slamming shut the window._

_“Mallory…” Startled, she turns to the door creaking open to reveal a servant, making her eyes widen as she nods her head, bowing her head following after him. Her ears hear the faint sound of fluttering as she finds herself in the throne room. Scared, she freezes, staring down at her coal black dress, a gash sash around the waist matching the spink grey tights and coal black dolly shoes._

_“My King I have brought your niece…”_

_“Good. Leave us.” Sternly, he demands from the staff._

_“Yes sir.” The staff members leaves unaware of the silent blonde, dreading what’s to come._

_“You bow to your king.” Icily, he demands from the girl startling her._

_“Ap-Apologies Unc-My King…” Quickly, the girl corrects herself fearful of his narrowed glare wielding a familiar spear._

_“Mallory…Do you know why I brought you here?” Stoically, he demands from her._

_“N-No.” Hoarsely, she whispers pained, her shaking fingertips touching her neck, grimacing._

_“Enough is enough Mallory. This mourning must end. Your brother needs you; your kingdom needs you, your people need you. You have been selfish Mallory…crying, weeping, mourning while your brother suffered. You are not the only one who had lost someone. I have lost my brother, your brother your father and the people their king. The people need us to be strong Mallory. If we were to show an ounce of weakness for the king dying, the empire and alliance would pounce upon us and the kingdom would be in danger. I have given you enough time but now it is time you earned your place within this family. Your fool of a father is no longer here to make up for your negligence to protect you, to take responsibility for the embarrassment that was your creation with that harlot. Do you understand?” Scowling, he explains to her._

_“…I…I understand.” Obediently, she bows her head._

_“Good. I expect you to deal with some riots all will be explained in time you are dismissed.” Firmly, he orders her._

_“T-Thank you Un…My King.” She corrects herself once more turning to leave._

_“And Mallory…” Scowling, he calls out._

_“Y-Yes…” She turns to him._

_“Remember this, Dimitri will be king, not you. You are nothing compared to his importance.” Icily, he reminds her._

_“I know Uncle…” Scowling, she glances to the side, her hands bawling up shaking quivering._

_“What was that?” Irritated, he demands from her._

_“N-Nothing…” Terrified, she corrects herself her eyes widen as she closes her eyes flinching when hearing the swoosh of air breaking. Her eyes widen to find a familiar blade teasingly touching her neck, tarrying her._

_“You are nothing to me little girl and you always will be nothing but a burden to this family. My brother has made plenty of mistakes in regard to his mistresses but you…you were the biggest mistake my brother had ever made. You owe your life to your father, to Dimitri. If I had my way you wouldn’t be standing right here right now. If you haven’t proven yourself to benefit this family, we will not hesitate to cut you down. If I don’t see a improvement in Dimitri’s behaviour there will be consequences and he shall not be the one to pay them.” Gravely, he states the fact to her, oblivious of her crestfallen features from the truth of reality._

_“I…I understand uncle.” Shakily, the little girl nods her head, head down, pain etched into her shaking fingertips as she is dismissed and leaves. Slowly, she leaves the throne room, venturing off towards the garden, her eyes softening, a glassy hue in her blues as she sniffles, leaning against the tall tower of the tree, sniffling, curling in on herself as she looks up only for her blues to soften then glare icily at the coal black bird perched upon the branch, staring down at her._

_Slowly, her fingertips crawl over to the small petite pebbles angrily screaming as she tosses the pebbles towards the crows, who stands stoic unfazed by the pebbles. However, as she glares icily teary eyed at the raven. Silently, the coal black raven outstretches its wings, fluttering flying into the high heavens above, flying away leaving the little girl to release a small cry of anguish and pain, curling in on herself, sobbing at the sad reality of the situation._

“My uncle, the king ordered me to come to him, where we spoke. Where we had to set things straight, where I had to stop mourning,” Curtly, I answer frowning at the memory. I wasn’t allowed to mourn, I had to take care of my brother, make him prepare to be king, I couldn’t afford to, I was selfish enough being gifted this time to mourn but I couldn’t, not anymore. I had to help my brother through his, in my uncles’ words. Your father isn’t here to protect you for your negligence anymore. I had to prove myself and I did.

“That sounds horrible…” Pained, she whispers as I scowl. It wasn’t that bad, it was natural, the kingdom needed their future king, they too were mourning, it isn’t just about us, our family have a duty to uphold.

“Look Bernie I…my healer mentioned me suffering from some sort of illness, the pair of us were traumatised and she said what happened to me. The anxiety was a symptom of it but we’re different.” Tiredly, I try to explain to her.

“How so?” She wonders.

“The healer mentioned with anxiety there’s flight or fight.” Sighing, I try to explain.

“Flight or fight?” Bernie raises a brow.

“Bernadetta you respond with flight, you panic, freak out.” I try to reason.

“And you?” She raises a brow at me.

“I…I fight. I suppose you could say. Perhaps it was from my temper or my uncle instilling myself into fighting either way it helped a great deal with fighting, dealing with the rebels and riots but…” I explain to her.

“Not with people.” Shyly, she smiles.

“Exactly. Which is why I am…not the greatest with people.” Awkwardly, I scratch my arm at the truth.

“I’m sorry you went through all that…” Apologetic, she bows her head.

“It’s fine. I…I spent more time on myself than I had you.” Shyly, I sigh.

“Perhaps since we’re both bad with people. We can…we can help each other you know…” Hopeful, she offers.

“I’d like that.” Gently, I smile.

“Really?” Brightly, she smiles at me.

“But you know what’d I like more…” I offer my hand out.

“Wh-what is that?” She stutters out.

“If you got out of my wardrobe.” I smirk.

“O-Okay…” Softly, she smiles placing her hand in mine as I help her out of my wardrobe…

“Hey, Cyril! Cyril? Hmm. What is he staring at? I see... Hey, what are you looking at there? Anything interesting? Let me have a look.” Lysithea insists as Cyril hands over the piece of paper to Lysithea.

"3 apples, 2 bags of ointment, 1 piece of graphite." Intriguing... Some sort of code, perhaps? Fascinated, Lysithea ponders.

“Nah, I was just asked to go out and buy the stuff on this list. Cyril dismisses.

“Oh, that's all? Sorry for interrupting, in that case. This is kind of a one-person job, so I won't bother you by offering aid.” Lysithea apologises turning to leave.

“You actually helped a lot just now, reading that list for me like you did. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anybody, 'cause I've been trying to keep it a secret, but... I don't know how to read, so I wasn't sure what to do with the list.” Cyril confesses to her.

“Is that so? But why do you keep it a secret?” Confused, Lysithea wonders.

“I'd hate it if people figured I wasn't up to a job just 'cause I couldn't read.” Cyril exclaims to her.

“You're always welcome to call on me for help. I'd be happy to.” Happily, Lysithea promises.

“Thanks, I will.” Grateful, Cyril smiles.

“I really mean that. Anything you need.” Lysithea assures him.

“OK.” Cyril agrees nodding his head.

“Good! Now, you'd better go get those supplies before it gets dark. Do you remember everything on the list? Need me to read it one more time for you?” Worried, Lysithea offers.

“That would be pretty helpful, actually.” Cyril tells her.

“All right listen up! I'm not gonna do this a third time!” Lysithea repeats the list once more before leaving.

“Lysithea’s not a good liar, is she? She knew I was in trouble right away. Hang on. Did she just wanna act like a big sister again? But she looked real happy when she was helping me. And I think I'd like to see that smile again sometime…” Fondly, Cyril smiles watching her fleeting figure leave.

“Marianne... Please accept my apologies for my behaviour yesterday.” Apologetic, Claude approaches Marianne turning from her praying to turn to him.

“I'm not sure what you mean.” Marianne responds her brow furrowed.

“Asking you about your family like that was pretty insensitive of me. No matter how curious I am, that's no way to treat someone. I'm sorry.” Guilty, Claude sighs.

“Oh, no. You weren't being insensitive; I just didn't want to talk about it. I don't spend much time talking about myself. Not to people, anyway.” Awkwardly, Marianne confesses.

“If not people... then with who? Unpeople? Nonpeople? Mallory?” Jokingly, Claude offers.

“I don’t think she would like you saying that.” Meekly, Marianne whispers.

“Mallory doesn’t like anything besides it’s a joke.” Smiling, Claude assures her.

“Well, yes. I'm much more comfortable talking to anyone who isn't a person.” Marianne tells him.

“So, Mallory?” Claude teases smirking.

“I mean…Mallory is rather kind if she’s alone and yes she may be a bit scary but she is rather kind when you get to know her.” Softly, Marianne smiles.

“I was actually joking, but... now I'm mystified. Who is it you like to talk to?” Curious, Claude wonders.

“Dorte the horse.” Marianne answers.

“Ah, of course! Good ol' Dorte. And does he understand what you tell him?” Claude chuckles.

“We understand each other. He tells me when he's sleepy, or when his stomach hurts, or if his nose itches.” Fondly, Marianne smiles.

“Sounds like a complainer, that Dorte. But let's table this fascinating discussion for just a moment. Now that we've gotten in some small talk, I'd like to know what you're hiding. You are hiding something, right? Your lineage, perhaps?” Eagerly, Claude leans in fascinated.

“N-No...” Shakily, Marianne denies.

“If I'm wrong, I'm wrong. If it's all just idle gossip, that's fine too. But if it's something silly like, "my ancestors were cursed; therefore I'm cursed," you should know that I won't accept that nonsense. That sort of thinking is stupid, and that's all there is to it. Say your ancestors were thieves. Does that make you a thief, even if you've never stolen a thing? Of course not.” Claude queries intrigued.

“But people have burdens to bear from the moment they're born. My burdens are so big that I...I'm sorry. I can't discuss this anymore.” Politely, Marianne leaves.

“People certainly are born with burdens... She's right about that. But, Marianne... Don't you know that you can choose not to carry them?” Sighing, Claude ponders to himself sighing shaking his head leaving the church…


	106. Thank You

“A fishing tournament this is really happening…” Amazed, I blink baffled, taken aback. My brother and I stand side by side as we peer over the balcony looking out at the fishing tournament before us.

“I thought it would be quite fun.” Optimistically, my brother smiles brightly at me making me chuckle.

“Of course you do.” Fondly, a small smile crosses my lips, I always found my brother’s optimistic nature astonishing, a trait I wish I had sometimes.

“Come on I know you love fish.” He smiles gently at me.

“I like eating fish but not fishing it, the way I’ve seen some people end it are rather gruesome.” Grimacing, I furrow my brow at the memory of my uncle fishing, beating the poor thing with a stone, urgh, crimson was everywhere, I remember vomiting my guts out for weeks, eating nothing but berries for the next week.

“I’m sure its swift and painless.” Softly, he assures me.

“Perhaps…” I trail off.

“Mallory! Mallory!” Surprised, both my brother and I blink at the voice calling out to me.

“Hm is that Caspar?” My brother stares down at the beaming boy, bringing a small chuckle to my lips as he animatedly waves his arms about, crazily, making me glance to the side, feeling a ruby red flush to my cheeks at the spotlight the boy sets upon me, not caring in the slightest about the onlookers.

“Yes he is a rather…excitable fellow.” Strained, I smile trying to beat back the chuckle.

“I didn’t know you were friends with him.” My brother confesses.

“Well…I find him amusing if that counts. I don’t know about friends we don’t really talk about anything serious.” Uncertain, I shrug.

“What do you mean?” He raises a brow.

“He goes and on about my endeavours, he treats me more like a hero than a friend or a fellow human.” Honestly, I confess frowning at the thought.

“It sounds like he’s amazed by you isn’t that good?” Tenderly, my brother places his hand on my wrist.

“I…guess? I don’t know the compliments he gives me its rather strange.” Uncertain, I shrug still not used to the shower of praise he bestows upon me.

“He seems to rather admire you isn’t that good? Then again, you never were a fan of compliments.” Sadly, my brother smiles.

“I suppose so. What is it Caspar?” Curious, I turn to the stone staircase where Caspar lunges over to me, looking up at me as I look down at him.

“Are you entering the tournament?” Excitedly, he asks me.

“Not really, I’m not really a fisher.” Politely, I decline.

“I see, heh don’t you worry the fish I’m going to get is going to be the best of the best. I’ll bring it for you so we can share it!” He offers making me smile touched.

“Thank you, Caspar that would be very nice.” Pleasantly, I smile baffled by his words.

“Just you wait! I’ll fish the best fish ever!” Proudly, he proclaims wandering off to fish more.

“He seems nice.” My brother smiles.

“He means well…” I shrug still not quite sure how to comprehend Caspar.

“Well, well, well if it ain’t Guzy or would Goose be better fits you better if you think about it?” Smirking, Corvus proposes, quirking his head to the side mockingly at Gilbert scowling at the sheer husky voice.

“Corvan it has been some time. I see lady Rhea has granted you back your freedom.” Politely, he attempts to be the better man as he turns to Corvus, only for his eye to twitch when seeing Corvus’ slick silver flask.

“If you mean she falsely imprisoned me then yeah.” Bored, Corvus props himself upon Gilbert’s workbench, instantly slapping aside his tools and carvings, some complete some barely started and other midway from finishing.

“What lady Rhea did she did for the good of the people in the monastery.” Devoted, Gilbert disputes scowling at the sore sight of the male propped on his desk.

“Ah yes prejudiced people.” Corvus smirks.

“Someone like you would never understand leadership nor the burden of it.” Scowling, Gilbert states.

“Wow, you’re sounding a lot like her heh, you’re quite like her as well now that I think about it.” Slyly, Corvus smirks.

“If you are referring to who I think you are than I suggest you silence your tongue before I cut it!” Insulted, Gilbert warns Corvus who simply snickers.

“No wait it wouldn’t work gooses can be quite loyal and last I checked you running away isn’t exactly loyal to the king isn’t that right?” Regardless, Corvus continues undeterred by the threat in Gilbert’s calm-controlled voice.

“I know what I did was wrong…” Grimly, Gilbert begins ashamed, pain laced in his contorted features bowing his head at the thought of his family.

“Was wrong? You abandoned your wife and child! You abandoned the prince and princess when they were hurting, you are meant to protect the royal family but all you did was run away pathetic…all to pray to some pompous goddess…” Seething, Corvus snaps taking Gilbert aback by the sheer tone change from the laid back, lax uncle to a sharp snapping dog almost barking bearing his feral fangs upon Gilbert.

“The goddess is not to be taken lightly Corvan although you savages believe otherwise I have devote myself to her.” Sternly, Gilbert declares. Pained, Corvus bows his head, his palm shaking, coiling around his shaking flask, taking a heft gulp feeling the judgmental piercing gaze of Gilbert upon him as he doubles his efforts, downing the flask, right before the knight of Seiros.

“But not the family that paid for you and your family’s livelihood!!!” Bitterly, Corvus sneers, releasing a small boisterous burp making Corvus snicker while Gilbert recoils his head back, disgusted by the sheer sight of the great lanky male.

“You…if that is all then I shall leave.” Fed up, Gilbert declares having enough of Corvus.

“No need I want out of here, being in this place is suffocating enough…” Grumpily, Corvus turns his back to the knight, wandering off to who knows where….

“So there I was right waiting three hours for some guy that didn’t even turn up urgh it was so infuriating I mean I can’t believe it what sort of guy just does that you know!?” Frustrated, Dorie rants to me. Tiredly, I sigh easily buzzing her out to focus on the text below me as she stuffs her face full of tarts and such.

“Uh huh, yeah that’s real bad, yeah…” Bored, I nod my head numbly to all the same gossip and such.

“You’re not even listening to me!” Furious, Dorie slams my book shut on my hands.

“My hands why!?” Hissing, I cradle my hands turning to scowl at Dorie slamming her cup down on the table, glaring at me.

“Why didn’t you listen to my story?!” Irritated, she demands from me.

“Dorie no offence but all your stories end up the same you dragging me over from my studies, rambling about some guy who ended up being not good enough and then me pretending to care.” Tiredly, I state the fact to her.

“That isn’t that I….” Struggling, she trails off, her eyes dilating in realization.

“Hurts when you realize the cycle doesn’t it?” Smugly, I lean into my open palm.

“Urgh, I just don’t get why a guy can’t settle?” Huffing, she slumps forward on the table.

“Maybe it’s due to them being in their teens or how eager you. I hardly doubt people our age want to settle down like you do.” Bluntly, I state the fact, maybe I should ger her and Lorenz to talk, they’d shut each other up.

“I don’t want to settle I just want security there’s a difference.” Pouting, she argues.

“I’m sure there is.” I mutter blowing on my sore hands.

“Hey, we’re not all princesses!” She scowls at me.

“Hey, I did offer you a job as an entertainer for the castle.” Fairly, I remind her.

“That isn’t like finding true love Mal!” Childishly, she whines.

“Bold of you to assume that exists.” Simply, I smirk amused by her antics.

“You know what I mean, I mean finding a guy that you can just….fit with like you and Claude!” Animatedly, she compares making my eye twitch.

“Stop…” Groaning, I facepalm at her, Claude is someone I deal with it isnt like I ask to be his friend, that would be the last thing I would if I had a choice.

“Oh, come on you two are like two sides of the same coin!” She compares.

“First off no second off we do not fit. If we are a puzzle, Claude is jamming us together and I want out.” Assertively, I state the fact.

“Jamming eh?” Suggestively, she wiggles her brow as I gawk at her.

“You are disgusting but like I said it’s the same cycle you end up stuffing your face with pastries!” Ruby red, I scowl at her steam spewing out making her giggle at my heated glare.

“I don’t…” She begins only to stop when seeing the mountain of pastries on her plate.

“Here.” Easily, I pass her the tissues.

“Thanks.” Defeated, she cleans herself up.

“No problem.” I shrug.

“The day you get married the world will end.” She frowns.

“And that is why for the sake of the Fódlan and for the poor deluded sod that thinks they want this I will never marry.” Scoffing, I shake my head at the thought.

“Oh, come on you aren’t that bad.” She dismisses.

“And neither are you. I mean I don’t think so, I mean you’re not as ugly as some girls I know but you’re not as pretty as others.” I attempt to return the compliment only to frown when seeing her enraged expression.

“What’s that meant to mean?” Seething, she demands from me.

“Well if I had to put you between Mercedes you’re ruined.” Justly, I point out.

“She’s prettier!?” Gawking, Dorie scowls.

“She’s more natural, I like people for personality!” Meekly, I argue as she practically spews fire at me.

“That’s what they all say, and you are not helping!!!” Roaring, she stands up from her chair.

“Is everything alright?” Surprised, we both turn to Ingrid.

“Just dealing with an idiot for a best friend.” She huffs glaring at me.

“And me a A plus student dealing with a lovesick moron.” Calmly, I retort.

“Right…” Ingrid trials off glancing between us.

“Something up Ingrid?” Sceptical, I note the letter in her grasp.

“Nothing's the matter. Well, nothing major.” She dismisses.

“You don't look like it's nothing major. Then again, I suppose you always have a furrowed brow, don't you?” Dorothea invites her to join us at the tea table.

“Truth be told, there's rather a lot going on. It seems that there's always something to worry about...” Ingrid begins as I pour tea for her while Dorie plants a whole mountain of sweet treats for Ingrid.

“Ingrid what’s going on?” I question passing her a tissue as she wolfs down the food.

“A childhood friend who's always causing trouble, my family... Things like that.” She shrugs.

“Hey, I don’t cause you that much trouble not that you know of.” Defensively, I trail off uncertain.

“What?” Ingrid frowns.

“Felix deals with it.” Simply, I shrug.

“That’s reassuring.” Wryly, she remarks.

“Isn’t it?” Teasingly, I go along with it.

“I received a letter from my father recently…” Ingrid begins.

“From Count Galatea? What a kind gentleman to have for a father.” Brightly, Dorothea smiles.

“I thank you. But the content within the letter is what I find troubling.” Ingrid grimaces as both Dorie and I share a look as she passes over the envelope for us both to find the sticky situation Ingrid has found herself trapped in.

“Oh? Are you on cooking duty today, Flayn? That's unusual.” Surprised, Dimitri raises a brow at the sight of Flayn attempting to cook.

“Indeed I am. I have been working away on this meal for hours, now. The only thing is... Each time it is my turn to tend to the meals, those in the dining hall seem to miraculously become very busy and evacuate the premises. I make the food, but nobody is ever here to eat it! I do not understand what the issue is–it is such a waste. Even my brother seems to evaporate every time I am in the kitchen. It is quite...peculiar.” Honestly, Flayn confesses confused.

“Well, you're in luck. I've just finished training and am positively ravenous. If you don't mind, I'd love to sample your cooking.” Politely, Dimitri smiles.

“Really?! I mean... Yes, Yes, please have some! It is not perfect, but I am certain it will taste quite nice, all the same.” Joyous, Flayn smiles.

“I'm sure it will be great. Thank you, Flayn. There were a few suspiciously crunchy bits here and there, but other than that, it was fine.” Grateful, Dimitri describes the dish.

“You...you liked it? Wow, nobody has ever liked anything I have cooked! If I cannot get anyone else to eat this meal, though, it is going to spoil and go to waste... It is no secret to me that I am not very good at cooking...” Worried, Flayn furrows her brow.

“Say, Flayn... May I have a second helping?” Dimitri requests.

“You...you actually want...more?” Flabbergasted, Flayn gasps.

“Of course. I wouldn't want it to go to waste after all the effort you put in. This kind of mishap can happen to anyone, you know. Don't let it get you down. Besides, I can tell you put a lot of love and dedication into preparing this food for everyone. That alone makes it taste good.” Happily, Dimitri explains.

“There is no need for false flattery. The few times I have asked my brother whether or not he enjoyed my cooking, he could not even give me a straight answer. My own brother!” Gushing, Flayn beams brightly.

“I speak nothing short of the truth, always. It was delicious, and I look forward to eating it again sometime. I'll agree, there is no need to make enough for everyone though. If you like, you could just cook enough for me.” Earnestly, Dimitri exclaims.

“Hm, perhaps! I hope you enjoy the rest of the meal!” Flayn bows presenting the plate to him as she smiles watching him dine down on the dish presented, eager for the results.

“Being outside is so tiring. Tomorrow's got to be just an inside day, Bernie… Whoa, why is it so cold all of a sudden? It's as if an unspeakable evil just— Ah!” Sadly, Bernadetta tells herself only then to gasp, shuddering from the icy wind coursing through the air. She wraps her arms around her body, rubbing at her arms, trying to keep warm despite the sudden sharp chill in the air.

“You're late.” Curtly, Hubert’s voice greets her making her squeal.

“No! Into the light! Back to the beyond from whence you came!” Petrified, Bernadetta cries out.

“Are you telling me to die?” Perplexed, Hubert furrows his brow down at her.

“Ah— Hubert!” Startled, Bernadetta screams.

“In the flesh. I came to ask you something.” Callously, Hubert sighs.

“Oh no! What'd I do? Think, Bernie, think.” Desperate, Bernadetta tells herself.

“There have been sightings of a sinister figure, carrying a sharp object, wandering the halls at night.” Sinisterly, Hubert describes to her.

“Um...” Meekly, Bernadette whimpers.

“A strange giggle. The glimmer of a needle in the dark. The sound of a door creaking open and closed…” Darkly, Hubert bellows unnerving Bernadetta.

“Uh, I was embroidering.” Shyly, Bernadetta answers.

“I suspected as much. Then you leave me no choice.” Hubert sighs.

“Wh-what?! No! I'm too young to die! I've got so much left to do! Please don't kill me!” Desperate, Bernadetta screams, her voice breaking.

“About what I expected.” Hubert estimates.

“It's no good... I can't run anymore...” Heaving, Bernadetta whimpers, her voice cracking.

“That was quite a sprint. A shame you lack stamina. Now, to my duty.” Impressed, Hubert remarks.

“You're going to execute me, aren't you? Please, let me compose my last will and testament! Or at least a swan song? The creak of a door... Sorrow like a needlepoint... Bernie's gone away. Whimpering, Bernadetta cries, seeing dots of coal black crossing her vision.

“Bernadetta. A word of caution. How would you feel if you fell, or bumped into someone, while carrying around that needle? Please watch where you're going in the future. Tiredly, Hubert advises only to blink baffled when hearing the thunderous thud below making him look down at the limp body below her.

“How did you manage to faint while standing up? Well, I cannot simply leave her here.” Exasperated, Hubert sighs having been forced to deal with the limp corpse that is Bernadetta.

“Another marriage offer?” Tiredly, I sigh as Ingrid nods her head.

“Let me see! Oh, it's a marriage proposal... For you.” Dorothea grabs hold of the letter, catching up with us.

“Oh boy…You know him or is this another…?” Uncertain, I grimace, Ingrid’s father is a humble man, he means well he just…he has no idea how much pressure he puts on her. Honestly…

“Arrangement…” Ingrid nods her head.

“Of course…” Unamused, I scowl.

“I've not met him, though I've heard his name here and there. He began life as a merchant but has somehow achieved rank in court. An enterprising noble from an allied territory. It's most likely that he wants the Crest of Daphnel that I bear to adorn his family name.” Ingrid explains to us.

“Hmm, yes, that sounds about right. The jerk.” Bitterly, Dorothea scowls.

“You sound as though you know him. Do you?” Ingrid raises a brow.

“Yes, I must admit that I know him. He tried to court me when I was a singer. Best advice I can give you, Ingrid? Stay far, far away from this guy.” Dorothea warns us.

“Wait let me see…yeah his name is familiar.” I whisper, my brow furrowed searching, trying to some sort of reason for this weird nostalgia flowing through me.

“He's offered a sizeable dowry, so I must at least consider it–for the sake of my family.” Worried, Ingrid argues.

“No, you don’t for the last time, when my brother reigns and I become advisor. I have promised him money.” Sternly, I explain to her, sighing. He never did take my pledge seriously when I promised it, thinking it to be as simple childish promise.

“Dowry? Ha! Blood money. That's all it is.” Dorothea scoffs.

“Dorothea, I-” Ingrid begins as I furrow my brow.

“This jerk's entire fortune is soaked in blood. Do you want to rebuild your own house using that kind of money? I mean, it's all just rumors, but I think it still might be worth investigating. What do you think, Mal? Should we go check this guy out?” Dorothea turns to me.

“Ice that’s it!” Brightly, I smile.

“What?” Lost, Ingrid frowns.

“I encased this guy in ice! Didn’t I?” Thoughtfully, I remember.

“Yeah! I remember you were visiting one of my shows, he tried to make a move on you!” Smiling, Dorothea remembers.

“Ahh good times….” Fondly, I smile at the memoires.

“You encased my fiancée in ice!?” Baffled, Ingrid gasps as we all then head off to meet up with Ingrid’s supposed future fiancée.

“Ah, Linhardt. Reading as studiously as ever, I see. Anything to do with Crests?” Happily, Hanneman greets him.

“Hello, Professor Hanneman. Actually, this book's about fishing.” Linhardt reveals to the professor.

“I didn't realize you were interested in fishing. What an unexpected discovery. I had heard that you were only interested in Crests, to the exclusion of all else. As it were, I had rather thought I could train you as my successor, should we get to know one another better.” Intrigued, Hanneman smiles.

“I'm sorry to betray your expectations. Truth be told, I've been thinking of giving up on my Crest research.” Truthfully, Linhardt confides to his professor.

“What?! Whatever for? Don't tell me you believe fishing to be a more worthwhile pursuit!” Shocked, Hanneman gasps.

“No, it's nothing to do with fishing. I adore the subject of Crests. But to study them, you have to consult the people who bear them, right? I just don't have the energy for that.” Lazily, Linhardt grumbles.

“It is an unavoidable hardship, I admit. But the satisfaction of making a real breakthrough is second to none!” Gushing, Hanneman argues.

“I'm sure the satisfaction of catching a fish is pretty great too.” Fairly, Linhardt points out.

“Consider this, child. Luring fish from the depths pales in comparison to untangling the mysteries of a Crest. Why? It all comes down to purpose. Purpose, I say!” Animatedly, Hanneman declares.

“Calm down. I get it. Really.” Sighing, Linhardt groans.

“Evidently, you do not. You must have something to work toward in life. The ultimate goal of fishing is to eat the fish. The goal of solving the mysteries of Crests is... Well, you must find that for yourself. What do you hope to uncover once everything is finally explained? What motivates you to keep digging deeper?” Interested, Hanneman queries.

“I... had never thought about it like that. Perhaps if I did have a goal, I might share your enthusiasm on the subject.” Invested, Linhardt considers.

“Um, Hubert?” Shyly, Bernadetta approaches the tall tower of darkness that is Hubert.

“Yes?” Calmly, Hubert turns to face her.

“I just, um... I wanted to thank you. For the other day. You know, when I...fainted. Thank you for carrying me back to my room.” Grateful, Bernadetta bows her head.

“That was nothing. It saved me effort in the long run. Leaving you there would have just caused even more trouble.” Simply, Hubert reasons.

“I guess that's true. Well, thanks. There, I said it, and now I'm going.” Sighing, Bernadetta nods her head telling herself as she turns to leave.

“Is this why you've been circling me like a vulture for the last several hours?” Hubert furrows his brow.

“Uh, vulture's a bit... Well, yes.” Uneasily, Bernadetta glances to the side.

“Yet you would have fled if I'd approached. It seems you will avoid me at almost any cost.” Stoically, Hubert reports.

“Um... Well, that's...” Stammering, Bernadetta begins.

“You don't need to say it. I know. I'm frightening. I'm told so often.” Bluntly, Hubert states the fact, amused.

“Ah! Please don't laugh like that!” Horrified, Bernadetta whimpers.

“Apologies. I will be mindful not to laugh in your presence from now on.” Hubert bows his head, a gruesome grin crossing his features.

“Ah! The grin of death itself! T-Terrifying...” Quivering, Bernadetta screams out.

“You think so?” Hubert raises a brow.

“Oh no. Now you're angry too!” Scared, Bernadetta assumes.

“Hardly. I'm sorry to have frightened you.” Sighing, Hubert apologises.

“No you're not. It's a trick! You're lulling me into a false sense of security! Ah! I can't stand it!” Fed up, Bernadetta flees.

“She's a lost cause.” Tiredly, Hubert tuts, shaking his head at the supposed lost cause.

“Why are you out and about so late, Dimitri?” Fascinated, Flayn quirks her head to the side.

“Ah. Hello, Flayn. I could ask you the same thing.” Politely, Dimitri turns to smile at Flayn.

“Me? I was feeling restless and came here to think.” Honestly, Flayn answers.

“I see. I'm here for the same reason.” Dimitri tells her.

“How funny! But...are you feeling well? You look fairly pale.” Attentive, Flayn questions.

“It's nothing. I just have a bit of a headache.” Dimitri sighs grimacing at the harsh ache in his temple.

“Oh my, headaches are quite troublesome, are they not? I am sure it will subside soon! Actually, I am quite talented when it comes to healing magic. If you will allow me, I will have you feeling better in no time.” Happily, Flayn offers.

“That's kind of you, but I'm fine.” Dimitri assures her.

“But...why not? Have I offended you somehow?” Worried, Flayn questions.

“This headache...is something I've dealt with for a while now. Ever since my family and friends were murdered before my eyes. I must never forget that day. I must never allow their deaths to be forgotten. I feel this headache is a reminder of sorts, of those I failed to protect...and of their murderers, who still roam free.” Pained, Dimitri confesses to Flayn.

“I see. That would explain your somber demeanor. Still, I do not agree with all you are saying. I feel that if I were your father, or any of your dear friends whom you lost... I would want you to let go of me eventually. I would never want someone whom I care deeply for to be pained by the loss of me for eternity. And I doubt they would want that either.” Tenderly, Flayn gathers.

“Perhaps. Unfortunately, they have left this world, so I can no longer ask their preference.” Dimitri concludes.

“We cannot ask them directly, but we can imagine how they might have felt. You know who they were as people. As for me, if I am ever to be but a memory in your future, I want you to remember me in a way that brings you joy. I would want you to smile when you recalled me, to feel warmed by the notion that I cherished your company. I cannot imagine I am the only one who feels this way. Surely anyone who loved another would wish only for their peace and happiness. I...must apologize. I was out of line, clearly. I must get some rest now. Please do not stay up too late yourself. Flayn explains only then to bow her head apologetic as she turns to head to bed.

“Good night, Flayn. And...thank you.” Grateful, Dimitri whispers watching her fleeting form head to bed.


	107. I Was Only...!

“G-good morning! The w-weather is nice today. So, um... It's, ah, really nice weather we're having. Isn't it?” Nervously, Bernadetta smiles uneasily up at Hubert.

“Indeed. Did you want something?” Hubert queries curious.

“I just, ah... I'm really sorry!” Scared, Bernadetta whimpers, squealing.

“I can't accept your apology until I know what it's for.” Hubert

“Oh... Good point. I'm sorry I said you were terrifying. Bernadetta

“Is that all? I'm used to that. No apology necessary.” Hubert assures her.

“B-but you've been avoiding me since then, right? You even stopped doing your deathly grin.” Amazed, Bernadetta points out.

“I am merely trying not to frighten you. Is there something wrong with that?” Gently, Hubert assures her.

“Um, it's not working. And yes, there is. You can't quit talking and laughing just to try to make me feel better. That's not really fair. I need to master my own fear!” Bravely, Bernadetta declares.

“Is that right?” Intrigued, Hubert quirks his head to the side.

“Yes. R-right.” Shakily, Bernadetta exclaims.

“Haha...Hahaha!” Hubert cackles.

“Ah! Why?!” Horrified, Bernadetta whimpers from Hubert’s boisterous booming evil cackle.

“You told me not to forgo laughing. So, I laughed as hard as I could. Is it helping to conquer your fear?” Intrigued, Hubert wonders.

“Yes. I mean, someday it might...maybe. Ah! I'm not ready!” Shaking, Bernadetta flees too petrified to deal with the cackling booming voice of Hubert.

“Pft... The more we look into this guy, the more I see he's a monster, and no good for my Ingrid!” Scowling, Dorie declares as we arrive at the meeting point, my brow furrowed at the lava terrain, not liking Cress here one bit especially with the fire geysers around.

“Did you just…” Perplexed, I furrow my brow down at Dori.

“Don’t question it!” She snaps at me.

“Riiight….” Uncertain, I trail off.

“No kidding. There's no denying it. We'd better get back to the monastery.” Calmly, Ingrid tells us.

“Hold on a minute, you brats.” Surprised, we jolt up at the sound of laughter, where erupting from that single chuckle, a group of rogue’s swarm around us.

“Hand over the girl!”

“Surely you can't mean me. Wait... Did he send them?” Disgusted, Ingrid gawks.

“This jerk figures he can grab Ingrid before things get too messy for him. Of course, we know the truth about him now, and he'll want to kill us and get rid of the evidence... But we'll never let him take Ingrid. Come on, let's hurry!” Dorie tells us as we all nod, charging ahead, our main focus to get Ingrid out there and we succeed fleeing from this freak.

Sometimes I wonder if your life could have taken you down a different path. If you had never met me and entered my service, you might have had a more peaceful-”

“A more tedious path? Inconsequential and spoiled rotten, like so many other nobles? Never. My duty to you is no mere obligation. I chose this. I had thought that would be obvious to you.” Easily, Hubert dismisses the motion.

“I understand you well. Better than anyone. But when I see you at the monastery, studying with the others... It makes me wonder what kind of life you might have had without me. That's all.” Intrigued, Edelgard queries out loud.

“Such a life may have had its appeal. I thought I'd left my years of carefree innocence behind me. But I cannot deny that I find myself enjoying my time at the monastery. Honestly, Hubert considers.

“I feel the same way.” Sadly, Edelgard smiles.

“That enjoyment, however, is only thanks to you. Standing by your side is all that truly matters to me.” Loyally, Hubert exclaims.

“I see. Then I won't speak of such things again. If it's really what you want, I'll gladly keep you by my side. The path I must walk...is soaked in blood. It's a path that can lead to madness, can snatch away one's future, and can even take one's life. And the pool of blood at my feet is growing larger. Those stains can never be washed clean.” Stoically, Edelgard confesses.

“Please leave the violence to me. A leader must be seen as pure. Above the fray. Allow me to paint the path that lies before you red with the blood of your enemies. I will do it gladly.” Earnestly, Hubert promises Edelgard.

“Professor Hanneman, do you have a moment?” Intrigued, Linhardt requests from the professor.

“Linhardt! Of course.” Happily, Hanneman agrees turning to him.

“Last time we talked, you mentioned the importance of having goals. I gave it some thought, and in the end, I couldn’t find one.” Linhardt confesses to him.

“Hmm… Well, no need to panic. Sometimes, a goal can reveal itself to you without warning.” Calmly, Hanneman assures him.

“What’s your goal, if you don’t mind me asking?” Intrigued, Linhardt queries.

“Oh, mine? I want to create a world where everyone can access the power of Crests. Where no one has to suffer from having or not having that power.” Proudly, Hanneman declares.

“Huh. That’s a pretty big dream… But then wouldn’t you end up studying everyone? In that world, you’d be killing yourself trying to do research on every person alive.” Confused, Linhardt argues.

“Ah, you may be right. But at least then, we wouldn’t be the only ones taking such pains. The more people who have Crests, the more people who will do research. And with more students, the research will progress far faster than it is today. That also means there would be less of the back-and-forth you don’t have the energy for, which should make you happy.” Hanneman explains to him.

“Hmm, maybe so.” Humming, Linhardt considers.

“Does that still do nothing to pique your interest?” Hanneman questions him.

“To be brutally honest… It would be way less exhausting but less satisfying as well. That’s like fishing at a market.” Linhardt compares.

“Hmm, so you at least understand that much. That is why I do research. If someone’s going to see results someday, then I want it to be me. That’s a thought that keeps me moving forward, even when it is difficult to do so.” Hanneman answers.

“That sounds like enthusiasm. That’s not something I have. But if we worked together… I wonder if it would spark that enthusiasm.” Fascinated, Linhardt asks.

“Are you saying you would agree to study Crests with your old professor?” Hopeful, Hanneman smiles.

“In the end, I think it would probably be more interesting than fishing alone. I don’t even have anyone to show any big fish I catch.” Bluntly, Linhardt answers.

“As it were, I feel very much like someone who’s made a catch! But the future shall hold even greater things than that. That’s a promise.” Hanneman smiles a look of understanding crossing between them both.

“Ingrid! Welcome back. Did you speak with your father?” Cheerily, Dorie smiles as we approach Ingrid curious on the results.

“I did. I just returned to the monastery. As soon as I informed him of the suitor's unsavory tendencies, he rejected the proposal outright. Were we to form ties with such an individual, it would bode poorly for our family, regardless of the weighty dowry offered.” Happily, Ingrid explains to us much to our relief.

“Oh, thank goodness! I'm so glad it all worked out.” Joyous, Dorie sighs.

“It’s good to see your father saw sense at last.” Relieved, I smile.

“You and me both. My father also insisted I take this.” Smiling, Ingrid reveals much to our shock a hero relic.

“Your father let you take Luin!?” Stunned, I gawk at the lance remembering Ingrid’s father often promising her the weapon.

“Indeed. This is the magic lance, Lúin, which has been passed down for generations within my family. My father and siblings have no way of using it, since they bear no Crest. Father told me I should take it and use it to protect myself with. He said it's far better used protecting his daughter than gathering dust.” Smiling, Ingrid explains.

“Aw, that's so sweet! Your father really does mean well, Ingrid.” Amazed, Dorie praises.

“He's unendingly stubborn, but I am proud of who he is. Dorothea, Mal... I want to thank you.” Ingrid bows before us.

“Ingrid you’re my best friend I grew up with you. I know who you are and I know it isn’t easy being pressured…” Pained, I confess the sad fact, not wishing to bring up Glenn, not now…not here, not when I’m seeing her finally move on from him.

“We couldn't just do nothing while you were facing a life of being married to a monster. I could never hand over my lovely Ingrid to some jerk who only wants her for her Crest.” Disgusted, Dorie seethes.

“Still weird Dorie.” Grimacing, I shake my head, face palming at my friend’s antics…

“Aha, Lysithea. It's wrong to tease, yet I can hardly help myself... I know a secret. Your secret, in fact.” Confidently, Linhardt smirks.

“I think you mean a baseless rumor. Why are you wasting your time? And mine, for that matter.” Quickly, Lysithea disproves.

“Well... It's a secret that could completely overturn what is considered common knowledge in Crest research...” Bluntly, Linhardt answers.

“Shut your mouth! Just...ugh. Let's go talk somewhere other than here. OK. Where did you hear about it?” Seething, Lysithea snaps guiding him away elsewhere to a private area.

“There was a sort of accident in Professor Hanneman's room...” Linhardt admits.

“I should've figured. You haven't told anyone, have you?” Scowling, Lysithea demands.

“Of course not. If someone else were to learn you have two Crests, I might lose you as a test subject.” Frowning, Linhardt disputes.

“Ah! Please stop talking so loudly! So what if I have two Crests? If you insist on speaking of it, please do so quietly.” Graciously, Lysithea orders.

“My intuition was correct! You do have two Crests.” Proudly, Linhardt cheers.

“Wait - What?! Did you just trick me?” Enraged, Lysithea demands.

"Trick" is such a strong word. I think of it as testing a hypothesis. The truth is I simply made an educated guess.” Honestly, Linhardt exclaims.

“Ugh. Well, now that I've confirmed it for you, there's not much I can do.” Lysithea answers.

“I disagree. For example, you could tell me if you were born with them. Or is the source magical? What does it feel like to use both Crests at the same time? Is it pleasant? Painful? Euphoric?” Intrigued, Linhardt queries fascination laced in his tone.

“Enough is enough! I am done talking about this! As though I'd speak of this to the likes of you.” Furious, Lysithea walks off.

“I understand her desire for privacy, but to refuse my request for knowledge? Well...it's rude.” Linhardt huffs furrowing his brow irritation laced in his tone watching her fleeting form.

“We've come such a long way. After all, I was only four years old when we first met.” Humming, Edelgard considers.

“From your perfect memory, Lady Edelgard, I expect nothing short of the utmost precision. Do go on.” Confidently, Hubert compliments her.

“Please don't mock me with such frivolous praise. I can hardly recall that day.” Sternly, Edelgard sighs.

“Forgive me. I suppose I must have been six at the time. I have no recollection of it. My earliest memory of you is of when you were injured. I recall being scolded most sternly by my father. "You are Lady Edelgard's servant!" he said. "You must protect her with your life!" Fondly, Hubert recalls.

“I had no idea. But House Vestra has served House Hresvelg for generations... Given that, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.” Edelgard confesses.

“Indeed. After that, I made certain to accompany you wherever you went. That is, until...the incident.” Grimly, Hubert scowls at the memory.

“Ah, when my uncle, Lord Arundel, defected to the Kingdom and took me with him.” Edelgard recalls.

“The sensation of loss that overcame me on that day defies all description. It was as horrific as if I'd lost all my limbs. I left the city in a mad rush to rescue you. My father sent soldiers to capture me. I fought them off for three days, but they did finally manage it. Of course, I was only ten. I never would've reached Fhirdiad.” Seething, Hubert grimaces at the memory.

“I've never heard that story before. So there are things you've never told me.” Surprised, Edelgard considers.

“It wasn't important.” Dismissively, Hubert shrugs.

“That's beside the point. I wish to know these things. If there's anything else you're keeping from me, please tell me at once.” Earnestly, Edelgard commands him.

“Respectfully, I decline.” Coldly, Hubert refuses.

“Why? It's a simple order. I really must kn—” Lost, Edelgard furrows her brow.

“Speaking of your orders, there was a task you gave me earlier which I have yet to carry out. Excuse me.” Graciously, Hubert dismisses himself bowing before taking his leaf.

“Wait just a moment! I just hope he's not hiding anything too worrisome...” Concerned, Edelgard sighs shaking her head at the gloomy mess that is Hubert, her retainer.

“Oh? Do I belong to you now, rather than to myself? Hey... Dorothea. This is probably more than a little awkward, considering where it came from, but...here.” Softly, Ingrid smiles as she takes out a familiar ring.

“A ring? Is this... No! Is it?!” Surprised, Dorie gasps.

“Dibs being bridesmaid!” Eagerly, I volunteer.

“What of course not you’ll be maid of honour.” Dorie dismisses.

“Oh, Ingrid... I accept your offer! We'll be together forever!” Excitedly, Dorothea squeals.

“Stop teasing me, Dorothea! I'm trying to be sincere. I wanted to find a way to emphasize how grateful I am to you. So I looked for something from among my things that I thought you would like. I mean...you may already have one like it, but I thought on the off chance you didn't...” Honestly, Ingrid confesses to her.

“Ingrid, you are just adorable and I love it. But perhaps we should lend this ring to our teacher for now. Our dear teacher can best decide how to use it. You found hard enough. You've earned the right to have a little fun.” Dorothea offers.

“As you wish, Dorothea. I gave the ring to you, so you can do whatever you please with it.” Theatrically, Ingrid plays along making me snicker.

“Haha.” Dryly, Dorothea huffs.

“Hey there you go Dorie you got your Ingrid…and to be the ultimate gold digger.” Cheekily, I wink draping my arm over hers, snickering as we all leave, heading out for me to continue my studies.

“There you are, Lysithea. I've been looking for you. So I have a hypothesis about your Crests...” Smiling, Linhardt approaches her.

“I know you're the one who sent me that "anonymous" letter. "There are things we must discuss..." Ugh, it sounded like some bizarre love letter.” Disgusted, Lysithea grimaces.

“What? No. Of course not. However, I wonder what you would have done if it was...” Thoughtfully, Linhardt considers.

“Now I'm just confused...and grossed out.” Aghast, Lysithea confesses.

“I'm sorry, but that is not the overall topic of discussion. Do pay attention.” Sternly, Linhardt advises.

“Pay attention to you? As though anything you say is worth listening to. It's not like you can tell me anything I don't already know.” Tiredly, Lysithea sighs.

“You don't have a very positive opinion of your Crests, do you? That's why you should listen to me.” Linhardt reasons.

“Um...” Nervously, Lysithea glances to the side.

“I've dug through all my books, and there's no record of anyone being born with two Crests. You are, to be blunt, an impossible occurrence. For you to have a second Crest, it must have been forcibly implanted after birth.” Calmly, Linhardt explains.

“Is that your theory, then?” Scowling, Lysithea probes.

“Yes. It is. To further the theory, if the power exists to implant a Crest, then it must be possible to remove one too. And that is the real issue at hand.” Linhardt confirms.

“I... I could have one removed?” Hopeful, Lysithea wonders.

“That's what Hanneman is working on understanding. I'm helping him with it.” Honestly, Linhardt confesses.

“Professor Hanneman...” Touched, Lysithea whispers.

“Based on your reaction, it seems you want one of your Crests removed... I don't think I'd give up having two Crests if I were you.” Linhardt

“Is that so? Even if you'd gone through horrifying experiments, endless trauma, and if you knew that all this pain meant you'd die very, very young... That's what you'd think? You're completely lacking in empathy, so of course you would make such a crass and foolish assumption.” Furious, Lysithea turns away from Linhardt

“Bernadetta, why are you following me?” Confused, Edelgard furrows her brow at the lingering form of Bernadetta.

“Ah! Um...” Nervously, Bernadetta stutters.

“You were following me quite conspicuously, so why attempt to hide now?” Sternly, Edelgard demands from her.

“I... Um...” Anxiously, Bernadetta attempts to speak.

“Um?” Unamused, Edelgard pries.

“Ah! Please don't hurt me!” Petrified, Bernadetta whimpers.

“Calm yourself. I have no reason to harm you.” Stoically, Edelgard assures her.

“Forgive me! I beg you! I'll go straight back to my room and you'll never see me again. I swear!” Scared, Bernadetta cries out.

“Bernadetta.” Edelgard calls out to her.

“Yes, Lady Edelgard?” Feebly, Bernadetta whispers.

“Please explain why you were following me, and why you tried to hide.” Harshly, Edelgard orders her.

“Is Her Highness saying she will not condemn me?” Shaking, Bernadetta whimpers to herself.

“Please speak like the human you are. I already said no harm will come to you.” Exasperated, Edelgard sighs.

“Yes. Yes, I'm sorry. Um, permit me to explain. Lady Edelgard, you are fearless. I look up to you as an example to follow.” Bernadetta confesses to her.

“And that explains it...how?” Unimpressed, Edelgard scowls.

“I decided to watch you from a distance, to learn from you. But your presence is, um...intimidating. I got more and more scared until I finally couldn't help but try to hide! Ah, forgive me. I throw myself upon your mercy!” Screaming, Bernadetta cries falling to her knees bowing before her.

“Honestly. Look, nobody is truly fearless. Even I have things that I'm afraid of.” Riled, Edelgard

“What? You do?” Baffled, Bernadetta blinks.

“You seem oddly overjoyed at the thought.” Sceptical, Edelgard’s eyes narrow.

“N-no, of course not! But, um, what in the world could possibly frighten you?” Befuddled, Bernadetta questions.

“The sea. I find the pitch black of the open sea at night quite frightening. I can't swim, so if the sea were to wash me away, I fear I would never return.” Intensely, Edelgard confesses.

“The sea? I think I may have seen it once. Maybe... I didn't know you couldn't swim. That's a surprise.” Stunned, Bernadetta tells her.

“Again, my shortcomings delight you. Everyone has fears, as well as things they can't do. How many times must I tell you?” Frustrated, Edelgard glowers down at her, fury laced in her tired tone, cradling her temple trying to supress the headache surfacing.

“Ah! I really did make you angry!” Frightened, Bernadetta whimpers dreading what is to come from the Empire’s princess.

“Stop with these freaky toys Gilbert its creeping Mal out!” Fed up, Corvus snaps, slamming the wooden statue down on the bench before Gilbert.

“Is that right from what I heard she likes them.” Curtly, Gilbert scowls.

“Well I don’t.” Sternly, he snaps.

“I understand your…” Patiently, Gilbert begins.

“If you think kissing up to the family is going to get you back in their good graces you can think again!” Seething, Corvus snaps.

“You know that isn’t my intention Corvan, don’t you remember how I used to make these for Mallory? She adored them.” Shyly, Gilbert smiles down at the toys, recalling sadly how on the birthdays while the prince was showered with toys, his other half was never even gifted one only a sparse few gifted for them both. He remembered the young prince’s kindness in sharing such toys, seeing how she desperately tried to play with them, treating them even if they were worn, cut or marred, she didn’t care, the single act of being given something was sadly foreign to her at first.

“I do so why now?” Sharply, Corvus demands from him.

“I thought she would like one.” Simply, Gilbert shrugs.

“Sure that’s it. You being a saint, a goodie two shoes I’m sure that’s it.” Sneering, Corvus scoffs.

“At least I can be nice.” Gilbert scowls.

“I’m nice.” Annoyed, Corvus raises his hands up high in the air.

“When you’re drunk.” Gilbert deadpans.

“Being drunk makes me the fun cool uncle you just don’t get the burden of being an uncle since you don’t have family.” Cockily, Corvus declares taking another hefty gulp of the burning substance.

“Why do you hate me so much Corvus? We were friends once I remember.” Sombrely, Gilbert enquires.

“That was a long time ago before you became one. One of those stupid knights in shining armour…” Bitterly, Corvus sneers turning his back and leaving Gilbert, who stares down at the wooden toy discarded one of a fierce knight in shining armour…worn throughout the years as he tries to fix it for the princess.

“Good morning, Hilda. Is anything troubling you today?” Politely, Mercedes approaches Hilda.

“Nope. Nothing. If there was, I don't think I'd ask for your help.” Honestly, Hilda sighs.

“I'm sorry to hear that. Have I done something to upset you?” Worried, Mercedes furrows her brow.

“Not exactly. You go overboard helping me, is all. You do way, way too much. So, I feel guilty, like I'm putting you out.” Hilda informs Mercedes.

“Goodness! It was never my intention to have you worry about me!” Surprised, Mercedes gasps.

“Hm. Can I ask you something?” Curious, Hilda wonders.

“Of course. What is it?” Intrigued, Mercedes ponders.

“What are you doing today?” Hilda enquires.

“Following my morning prayers, I'll be cleaning the altar then caring for the flowers in the greenhouse. Then it's off to the library to help organize and sort, then to the dining hall to wipe down the tables and chairs. The floors could use a good polish too... Oh! And the weather's so nice that I might air out the bedding! After that it's-” Mercedes begins.

“Wow, you're still not done? There's more?” Baffled, Hilda gawks.

“Well, the dishcloths in the dining hall are all frayed, so I was hoping to mend them.” Mercedes adds.

“Sewing! Don't you think that's too much?” Stunned, Hilda demands.

“Whatever do you mean? And why are you speaking so loudly all of a sudden?” Confused, Mercedes asks her.

“Ugh! I'll help with the dining hall. But I am not sewing.” Sternly, Hilda states.

“You want to help? That would be delightful!” Happily, Mercedes smiles.

“Everyone asks you for help, and you always say yes, don't you?” Hilda sighs.

“I suppose. I believe it's important to help where you can. If you see someone in trouble, you can't leave them, can you?” Mercedes reasons.

“You're too kind, Mercedes—literally. I can't empathize.” Bluntly, Hilda deadpans.

“I'm sure you can. You and I are very similar in that way.” Mercedes reassures her.

“Are you serious? How? We have nothing in common.” Perplexed, Hilda asks.

“That may be so, but you thought I was in trouble and you agreed to help, didn't you?” Mercedes points out.

“Well, I mean, yes.” Hilda confirms.

“That's exactly what I do! I'm so happy to have found a kindred spirit!” Joyous, Mercedes proclaims.

“Uh... If that's what makes you happy, OK. Kindred spirits, let's go with that.” Nervously, Hilda smiles.

“Now that I've got you at my side, I can take on even more responsibilities!” Excitedly, Mercedes declares as Hilda concludes with….

“Not a chance!”

“Bernadetta.” Sternly, Edelgard approaches the nervous wreck.

“Ah! Lady Edelgard! Wh-what can I do for you?” Nervously, Bernadetta whimpers.

“I appreciate all the effort you're making to overcome your fear of me. Your dedication is commendable. However...” Calmly, Edelgard tells her.

“I'm just getting in your way, aren't I? Knew it, Bernie. You're just an intruder. Nobody wants you around! Stupid! Oh...” Pitifully, Bernadetta blames herself.

“Bernadetta!” Strictly, Edelgard snaps.

“Yes!” Bernadetta squeaks back.

“The problem you keep running into is that you don't listen to what people are really saying. That's why your efforts are in vain. You need to listen instead of jumping to your own conclusions. Are you...listening to me?” Scowling, Edelgard demands.

“Yes!” Bernadetta repeats.

“Then why aren't you responding?” Exasperated, Edelgard demands.

“Um... I wanted to listen until you were finished. Ah, sorry! Were you finished then?” Befuddled, Bernadetta questions.

“I was.” Edelgard confirms.

“Then, may I please scream now?” Politely, Bernadetta requests.

“By all means. But please try to make it a fairly quiet one.” Curtly, Edelgard allows.

“Just a tiny one. Um, wait. What was I upset about, again? That's weird. I forgot why I was about to scream, and now I don't even need to. What a nice feeling!” Relieved, Bernadetta smiles.

“You're trying your best. I know that. But even so-” Edelgard sighs.

“B-But what? What'd I do this time? I'm so sorry! Whatever it is! I'll go to my room and never bother you again!” Bernadetta turns to leave.

“Wait, you didn't let me finish! I was only going to say that-” Earnest, Edelgard declares calling out to her only to be interrupted and cut off by…

“Aaaah!”


	108. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So got to ask Leonie x Lorenz or Marianne x Lorenz? Who is your favorite pairing? Mine is Shamir and Raphael!

“Ooh…they weren’t wrong when they said you came back with quite the bruise…” Grimacing, Yuri furrows his brow at the sad sight of me making me groan, feeling an array of stinging sore pain course through my body, making me hiss.

“Urgh, I didn’t see you at the battle.” Huffing, I furrow my brow at the smirking Yuri.

“Sorry kitten but had a job besides obviously if I were there, I’d sweep you off your feet.” Smoothly, he sits down next to me as I feel his fingertips brush against my bruise making me hiss.

“I’m sure…” Bitterly, I seethe noting his fingertips recoiling back, looking sad, apologetic, almost annoyed by my injuries.

“Such a pretty face it’s a shame this had to happen.” Saddened, he tuts.

“Your priorities always surprise me Yuri.” Dryly, I remark.

“I live to surprise are you alright? I had heard your job at Duscar.” Concerned, he furrows his brow.

“Yeah just sore…” I grumble hissing when his fingertips gingerly gently brush against my cheek.

“I think putting blacking out and sore in the category is a bit of an understatement.” Attentively, he whispers looking me over making me frown.

“Look we all have drops.” Tiredly, I huff.

“Yes 15 feet up in the air is just a drop.” Wryly, he counters.

“Urgh don’t you’re sounding too much like the professor.” Groaning, I huff.

“Well she does have a point. What if you had died?” Fairly, he frowns.

“My brother would still rule if anything I’d be doing him a favour.” Bluntly, I state the fact.

“I’m being serious!” Horrified, he demands from me.

“And so am I. Look Yuri it happened can we just let it go.” Annoyed, I dismiss him.

“Sure, but that if you died nothing would change yeah not dropping that kitten.” Stubbornly, he refuses.

“Just drop it.” Persistently, I hiss.

“No. What do you mean by that? Your brother would be devastated!” He scowls at me.

“Sure, but I hardly doubt the others would…” Irritated, I click my tongue at the thought of them.

“Well clearly they don’t see the girl I see before them.” Proudly, he proclaims making me scoff.

“You mean the girl with a black eye who embarrassed herself in front of both the alliance, kingdom and empire oh yeah they are the ones who are blind.” Pained, I state the fact.

“We all make mistakes like you said.” Tentatively, he whispers to me, draping his arm over my shoulder making me scowl.

“It was fortunate I wasn’t representing my brother’s side when that occurred…” Lowly, I mutter to myself, relieved.

“I hardly doubt they would care and if they do who cares, they aren’t going to lead, when your brother is king, he could have them all dead you know.” He assures me.

“Ah yes because of power lovely…” Sarcastically, I huff.

“You know what I mean…” He argues.

“Sadly, I do.” I give him that.

“So, you have considered it.” Eagerly, he smiles.

“In my dreams perhaps…” Honestly, I confess.

“And those dreams kitten I’d be happy to make a reality just give me the signal and it will all be done for you…” Suavely, he places his forefinger on my chin making me scoff.

“If you can find a way for me to escape Felix’s watch I’d be grateful.” I confess to him.

“I can pull some strings for you Kitten besides I know a few secret passages we can use, think of it as a merry stroll between us.” Flirtatiously, he offers making me snicker amused.

“You know what I make take you up on that offer.” Sincerely, I confess to Yuri who smirks pleased only then for his purple hues to narrow as I follow his gaze to sharp ruby reds.

“Until then kitten.” Cheekily, he winks at me before departing making me sigh as I turn to face my ward that is Felix.

“La la-la la-la laa... Such lovely weather for painting!” Joyous, Bernadetta sings to herself joyous.

“Bernadetta?” Surprised, Linhardt raises a brow at the sight of her.

“AH! Who are you?! Where did you come from?!” Baffled, Bernadetta questions her.

“It's just me, Linhardt. What are you doing?” Calmly, Linhardt assures her.

“Painting! Just painting! Not important. Am I in your way? I'm in your way. I'll just go. I'm going.” Panicking, Bernadetta whimpers.

“No need for all that. I just came out here to read. I'll stay quiet and still so as not to bother you. How's that? If you want to go, that's fine too.” Linhardt reassures her.

“Um... No, I'll...stay.” Meekly, Bernadetta offers, deciding for herself head down as Linhardt simple stares the girl down unfazed by her twitching trembling figure.

“Say, aren't you usually holed up inside?” Lost, Linhardt frowns.

“Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for coming here! I'm sorry for bothering you! You're mad, aren't you? You look really mad! I'll just pack up! I'll be gone before you know it!” Panicking, Bernadetta whimpers.

“Mad? At you? Never. I rather admire you in fact. I fantasize about shutting myself in my room and never going outside again. it sounds like paradise. However, I wouldn't be able to perform my research. That, Bernadetta, is a problem.” Linhardt concludes.

“Wh-what? You admire me? Nu-uh. No way. I know a trick when I see one! What are you plotting? So you want to copy me, is that it? And what's a copy do with the original? Replace it! Well, I've got you figured out. I won't just sit back and take it... I'll fight you!” Panicking, Bernadetta whimpers, baring her fists towards Linhardt who simply arches a bored brow, unamused.

“Right, this goes here…” Brightly, Raphael smiles as he focuses on the task at hand oblivious of a certain curious axe wielder approaching.

“Hello, Raphael! What exactly are you doing with that piece of wood?” Curious, Hilda questions the blonde.

“Hey, Hilda! I’m just doing this! Hyaaah!” Grunting, Raphael picks up the snow.

“With your bare hands! Impressive that just the outer ring is left. It makes quite a nice circle.” Gushing, Hilda praises him.

“Yeah! I just gotta polish it up and paint it, then the base of the necklace will be ready.” Brightly, Raphael smiles.

“Sorry, did you say “necklace?” Surprised, Hilda blinks.

“How’s it look? I bet it’s the right size too. And this tree bark smells amazing! Now I just need to carve these boar tusks to hang from it.” Raphael explains.

“Boar tusks?” Lost, Hilda furrows her brow.

“I almost forgot! I was gonna add these wolf claws too. And I could even add some colour to them...” Eagerly, Raphael gushes.

“And wolf claws?!” Horrified, Hilda gasps.

“Huh? Is something wrong, Hilda?” Confused, Raphael questions her.

“That necklace! It has a certain, ah, rustic charm?” Struggling, Hilda tries to compliment it.

“You’re right, it really does! Want me to make you one while I’m at it?” Raphael offers.

“Oh no! I wouldn’t want to trouble you. Besides, I think it would look better on you than me.” Hilda winks cheekily.

“It would definitely look good on me, but this one’s actually a birthday present for my little sis.” Raphael reveals.

“For your sister?! I mean, ah... Don't you think she might like something more feminine? Something cute!” Happily, Hilda suggests.

“Something cute? What’s wrong with something tough and rugged? This necklace is gonna have tusks and claws and stuff!” Raphael tells her.

“But girls don’t usually go for tusks and claws and stuff. There should be flowers, or gems, or... Here, I can talk you through it. If you’re making a necklace for your sister... You might try putting a pretty little flower in a small crystal bottle, and sealing it with resin.” Softly, Hilda smiles trying to explain it to him.

“If you say so. But where would I find a flower that was pretty enough?” Raphael wonders.

“Oh, honestly, I don’t know much about flowers. But, hm, now that I think about it... I remember hearing about a splendid flower that only blooms near Fódlan’s Throat.” Humming, Hilda recalls.

“Fódlan’s Throat? That’s on the eastern edge of the Alliance! I’d have to leave now if I’m going to make it back in time.” Excited, Raphael dashes off.

“Huh. Yeah, that does seem like a bit of a stretch. OK, let me think... Um, where’d he go? Well, no matter.” Lazily, Hilda dismisses him wandering off.

“I suppose I should find the origins of this food ghost…hmm perhaps I shall check the timetable for today…” I mutter to myself as I enter the dining room.

“Hello kitten…” Groaning, I feel my brow twitch as I turn to scowl at the irritating lilac haired, smirking at me from behind the food counter.

“Urgh it’s you…so you’re the one tossing those meals at me.” Scowling, I glare icily at him as he smirks smugly.

“Couldn’t you at least have had a little nibble?” Pouting, he attempts to use his puppy eye look at me only to meet my stern dark glare.

“Wait…were you watching me?” Disgusted, I step back horrified, my muscles tensing up seething at the creep.

“If you mean watching you, handing it over to Raphael then yes.” He confesses.

“Well is it poisoned?” Warily, I demand from him not sure what to say.

“Is Raphael still standing?” Smirking, He counters making me grumble.

“He’s Raphael.” Snippily, I point out.

“A valid point. Now see what happened thanks to you not trusting me and looking at the book’s cover of me being a thief you missed out on some good food.” Smirking, he leans over the counter as I scowl.

“I really didn’t besides you were overfeeding me.” Irritated, I point out.

“Overfeeding? My dear I was giving you the amount of food needed considering your training and such. You need to eat.” Yuri tells me.

“And you decide for me? I can decide for myself.” Scoffing, I scowl at him.

“Oh really not from what I’ve seen. Is your king okay with that?” Mockingly, he taunts me making me scowl.

“Don’t. You. Dare. Talk. About. The. King.” Snarling, I growl at him, slamming my fist down on the table, my hand shaking quivering seething.

“How can you defend him?” Scowling, Yuri crosses his arms.

“Why don’t I ask you something? Why are you giving me your dishes? You are wasting valuable supplies without the school’s consent.” Coolly, I exclaim to him.

“Why did you give it to Raphael?” Yuri scowls at me.

“He was hungry I had food.” Simply, I shrug it was a give and take, I didn’t want the food, but I didn’t want to waste it.

“Apologies if I don’t take food from thieves.” Snidely, I remark scowling at him.

“Did the look of the dish seem familiar? Smell?” Tiredly, he questions me perplexing me.

“It smelt the same as the rest.” Bluntly, I deadpan making his eyes widen.

“Can you just have one taste of it. I mean Raphael isn’t dead yet?” Teasingly, he leans over.

“And how do I know this dish you want me to have doesn’t have poison in it?” Snippily, I seethe, grimacing as his warm breath grazes over me.

“Because you have to trust me. Something you clearly lack in everyone.” He hints.

“And you’re any different? I barely know you.” Scowling, I point out pushing myself off the counter.

“And that’s where you’re wrong.” He reveals.

“Excuse me…?” Lost, I furrow my brow.

“Here. Eat up…” Strained, he smiles pushing the bowl towards me making me scowl down at the bowl as he walks off before I can stop him making me sigh, bowing my head irritated, only for my nose to twitch at the enthralling scent below making me grumble, reluctantly taking the bowl and sitting down.

“What? That's n- Ugh, this is too much hassle, I'm leaving.” Linhardt decides turning to leave.

“Ah! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!!!” Wailing, Bernadetta whimpers, her voice breaking, quivering, quaking, crying out to the high heavens, tears threatening to fall as she falls to her knees, wailing to the soaring sky as Linhardt simply leaves, unaware of the panicking mess he left behind.

“Right, this goes here…” Brightly, Raphael smiles as he focuses on the task at hand oblivious of a certain curious axe wielder approaching.

“Hello, Raphael! What exactly are you doing with that piece of wood?” Curious, Hilda questions the blonde.

“Hey, Hilda! I’m just doing this! Hyaaah!” Grunting, Raphael picks up the snow.

“With your bare hands! Impressive that just the outer ring is left. It makes quite a nice circle.” Gushing, Hilda praises him.

“Yeah! I just gotta polish it up and paint it, then the base of the necklace will be ready.” Brightly, Raphael smiles.

“Sorry, did you say “necklace?” Surprised, Hilda blinks.

“How’s it look? I bet it’s the right size too. And this tree bark smells amazing! Now I just need to carve these boar tusks to hang from it.” Raphael explains.

“Boar tusks?” Lost, Hilda furrows her brow.

“I almost forgot! I was gonna add these wolf claws too. And I could even add some colour to them...” Eagerly, Raphael gushes.

“And wolf claws?!” Horrified, Hilda gasps.

“Huh? Is something wrong, Hilda?” Confused, Raphael questions her.

“That necklace! It has a certain, ah, rustic charm?” Struggling, Hilda tries to compliment it.

“You’re right, it really does! Want me to make you one while I’m at it?” Raphael offers.

“Oh no! I wouldn’t want to trouble you. Besides, I think it would look better on you than me.” Hilda winks cheekily.

“It would definitely look good on me, but this one’s actually a birthday present for my little sis.” Raphael reveals.

“For your sister?! I mean, ah... Don't you think she might like something more feminine? Something cute!” Happily, Hilda suggests.

“Something cute? What’s wrong with something tough and rugged? This necklace is gonna have tusks and claws and stuff!” Raphael tells her.

“But girls don’t usually go for tusks and claws and stuff. There should be flowers, or gems, or... Here, I can talk you through it. If you’re making a necklace for your sister... You might try putting a pretty little flower in a small crystal bottle, and sealing it with resin.” Softly, Hilda smiles trying to explain it to him.

“If you say so. But where would I find a flower that was pretty enough?” Raphael wonders.

“Oh, honestly, I don’t know much about flowers. But, hm, now that I think about it... I remember hearing about a splendid flower that only blooms near Fódlan’s Throat.” Humming, Hilda recalls.

“Fódlan’s Throat? That’s on the eastern edge of the Alliance! I’d have to leave now if I’m going to make it back in time.” Excited, Raphael dashes off.

“Huh. Yeah, that does seem like a bit of a stretch. OK, let me think... Um, where’d he go? Well, no matter.” Lazily, Hilda dismisses him wandering off.

“I suppose I should find the origins of this food ghost…hmm perhaps I shall check the timetable for today…” I mutter to myself as I enter the dining room.

“Hello kitten…” Groaning, I feel my brow twitch as I turn to scowl at the irritating lilac haired, smirking at me from behind the food counter.

“Urgh it’s you…so you’re the one tossing those meals at me.” Scowling, I glare icily at him as he smirks smugly.

“Couldn’t you at least have had a little nibble?” Pouting, he attempts to use his puppy eye look at me only to meet my stern dark glare.

“Wait…were you watching me?” Disgusted, I step back horrified, my muscles tensing up seething at the creep.

“If you mean watching you, handing it over to Raphael then yes.” He confesses.

“Well is it poisoned?” Warily, I demand from him not sure what to say.

“Is Raphael still standing?” Smirking, He counters making me grumble.

“He’s Raphael.” Snippily, I point out.

“A valid point. Now see what happened thanks to you not trusting me and looking at the book’s cover of me being a thief you missed out on some good food.” Smirking, he leans over the counter as I scowl.

“I really didn’t besides you were overfeeding me.” Irritated, I point out.

“Overfeeding? My dear I was giving you the amount of food needed considering your training and such. You need to eat.” Yuri tells me.

“And you decide for me? I can decide for myself.” Scoffing, I scowl at him.

“Oh really not from what I’ve seen. Is your king okay with that?” Mockingly, he taunts me making me scowl.

“Don’t. You. Dare. Talk. About. The. King.” Snarling, I growl at him, slamming my fist down on the table, my hand shaking quivering seething.

“How can you defend him?” Scowling, Yuri crosses his arms.

“Why don’t I ask you something? Why are you giving me your dishes? You are wasting valuable supplies without the school’s consent.” Coolly, I exclaim to him.

“Why did you give it to Raphael?” Yuri scowls at me.

“He was hungry I had food.” Simply, I shrug it was a give and take, I didn’t want the food, but I didn’t want to waste it.

“Apologies if I don’t take food from thieves.” Snidely, I remark scowling at him.

“Did the look of the dish seem familiar? Smell?” Tiredly, he questions me perplexing me.

“It smelt the same as the rest.” Bluntly, I deadpan making his eyes widen.

“Can you just have one taste of it. I mean Raphael isn’t dead yet?” Teasingly, he leans over.

“And how do I know this dish you want me to have doesn’t have poison in it?” Snippily, I seethe, grimacing as his warm breath grazes over me.

“Because you have to trust me. Something you clearly lack in everyone.” He hints.

“And you’re any different? I barely know you.” Scowling, I point out pushing myself off the counter.

“And that’s where you’re wrong.” He reveals.

“Excuse me…?” Lost, I furrow my brow.

“Here. Eat up…” Strained, he smiles pushing the bowl towards me making me scowl down at the bowl as he walks off before I can stop him making me sigh, bowing my head irritated, only for my nose to twitch at the enthralling scent below making me grumble, reluctantly taking the bowl and sitting down.

“Hey there, Cyril. You're working hard as usual.” Smirking, Claude approaches Cyril hard at work.

“Nah, just doing my job.” Cyril dismisses.

“Rhea used to assign your daily tasks herself, didn't she? The church employs a lot of people, but not too many of them can claim they got to speak with the archbishop every day. You should be proud of yourself. She must have truly valued your work ethic.” Smirking, Claude praises.

“Hey, um, is that everything you wanted to say? 'Cause I'm kind of busy here.” Cyril hints.

“Actually, I was hoping to ask you about Rhea. There's so much we don't know about her, but I thought maybe you...” Hopeful, Claude trails off.

“Yeah, I know more about Lady Rhea than anybody. But why should I tell you anything about her?” Scowling, Cyril asks.

“So cold! Think about you're talking to.” Teasingly, Claude reminds him.

“Huh? What are you to me?” Lost, Cyril questions him.

“You... don't know who I am?” Surprised, Claude blinks taken aback.

“Course I do. You're Claude. Leader of the Leicester Alliance.” Cyril answers.

“That's not what I mean... Well, never mind then. Tell me... Don't you ever miss your homeland?” Curious, Claude questions him.

“Almyra?” Cyril furrows his brow.

“Yes, Almyra. Eh, judging by that expression, I'm guessing you're not terribly homesick.” Claude guesses.

“Life was a whole lot harder for me there than it's ever been around here. My dad and mom both died in the war, and there was nobody there to look after me. The king, he didn't do anything to help. So I had to survive by being smart. I had to stop being a kid real quick.” Calmly, Cyril explains to Claude.

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Apologetic, Claude sighs.

“You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault.” Cyril tells him.

“Regardless of whose fault it is, I'm still sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't even know that an acquaintance of mine was suffering. And sorry for asking a tactless question about your homeland. I should have known that was likely to bring back bad memories.” Guilty, Claude reasons.

“Nah, I get sad or mad when I think about it, but I'm used to it, so I don't mind any.” Cyril dismisses.

“I see that. Even still, I apologize for being careless.” Claude repeats.

“OK, well... Thanks, Claude. If the king of Almyra was like you, maybe things would've been better. Maybe the king's not a bad person and just had other stuff to worry about, but that's not much of an excuse.” Cyril offers.

“If I ever meet the king of Almyra, I'll give him a stern talking-to on your behalf.” Softly, Claude smirks a glint in his eye.

“Yeah, OK. Anyway, I gotta get back to work. Buncha things to get done.” Cyril hints.

“You really are on the other side now, aren't you? Huh. Well, if nothing else, it's good of you to turn a blind eye to me…” Sneakily, Claude jokes.

“I don't know what that means, but OK. Bye, Claude.” Bluntly, Cyril deadpans and leaves him continuing his chores.

“Who is it?” Loudly, Hilda calls out when hearing the faint thump of her door.

“It's me! Raphael.” Smiling, Raphael reveals to her.

“Oh, Raphael! I'll get the door. What are you up to? Oh, whoa! What an enormous crate! And look what's in it. Crystal vials, shiny rocks...” Gushing, Hilda gasps at the sight of rewards.

“And I got this too!” Brightly, Raphael smiles.

“Oh what a splendid flower, and so fresh! Hey, wait a second, is that for your sister?” Amazed, Hilda queries.

“Yeah, I finally got my hands on "something cute," just like you suggested.” Raphael recites.

“That's so nice! But... wait a second. Is this that flower from Fódlan's Throat?” Stunned, Hilda gawks.

“Of course! I had to run to make it back in time. It was a lot farther than I thought!” Raphael confesses.

“You ran all that way? And while we're on the topic, aren't those Almyran crystals? Such fine carvings on them. They much be the work of a true artisan. It couldn't have been easy getting your hands on these.” Hilda furrows her brow.

“I figured I should follow your advice! You know more about what's stylish than I ever could.” Raphael compliments her.

“Well done. I'm sure your sister will be pleased. All that's left is to make that necklace!” Pleased, Hilda tells him.

“Yeah, about that... I don't know how to put it together. I spent so long the flowers have started wilting. There are only a few nice ones left.” Worried, Raphael sighs.

“Huh. That's not good. I could try telling you how to make it, but you can't afford to lose any more flowers. Oh, all right. Looks like it's Hilda to the rescue! I'll take it from here.” Hollering, Hilda declares fist pumping the air.

“Seriously?! You're really gonna help me?” Hopeful, Raphael smiles.

“Sure! I make myself things from time to time. And this is definitely easier than teaching you how. But you owe me for this! I expect to be paid back.” Hilda confirms.

“Don't you worry about that! I'll find something really nice to pay you back with.” Confidently, Raphael promises.

“It couldn't have been easy finding all these trinkets. He must really love his sister. Still, older brothers can be so dense.” Thoughtfully, Hilda considers watching him wander off, leaving her room.

“Mallory!” Groaning, I furrow my brow at the shrill voice of Constance as I return the plate to it’s counter, my brow furrowed, the food tasted familiar I will give him that but what did Yuri mean? I don’t know. It’s irritating I just…I don’t know who is Yuri? An enemy? A hero? I don’t know and I hate it.

“Hm what is it now Constance?” Tiredly, I greet Constance.

“I hear you are a noble, a princess at that.” She begins.

“Yes.” I confirm as she sits down across from me.

“But you barely wear makeup.” She points out perplexing me.

“Ah as astute as ever.” Dryly, I remark.

“Why are you not wearing makeup? As princess it is your duty to set an example for nobility, you represent the nobles of the kingdom they surely wouldn’t want to be represented by your look especially with the ball coming up, I mean you look so...so….” She trails off almost disgusted.

“So what? Go on…let’s see how close you get to the end of my fist.” Scowling, I try to hint at the fool.

“I simply wish for you to embrace your feminine side more.” Brightly, she smiles outstretching her arms out.

“And I simply wish for you to leave.” Frustrated, I glower at her.

“Could it be you don’t know how to apply the substance?” Shocked, she gasps making my blues narrow. So what if I don’t…? That sort of study I did not need to learn, I let the maids handle such things they are unnecessary to me. I go silent, my brow furrowed remembering my uncle often saying it was a wasteful hobby for me to learn. The only reason I would need it to be was for courtship or for the public image if there was an event happening which we would need to be there.

“Oh, my it’s true! How surprising I thought a princess like yourself would be taught the duties of makeup, do not worry as a fellow noble I shall aid you!” Dramatically, she promises me making me grimace.

“I rather you didn’t.” Patiently, I try to hint.

“How come? Perplexed, she quirks her head to the side.

“When I was younger, I was trained in the art of battle that is all I will ever need.” Curtly, I state the fact.

“And what of your kingdom’s time of peace? When there is no war?” Constance proposes.

“There will never be an end to battle.” Stoically, I state the fact.

“Truly is that what you think? “Frowning, Constance arches a brow.

“Peace is a foolish ideal those that are naive dream of. Fighting will never end, bloodshed will never end, the cycle will never end. People claim there is peace but somewhere out there, people are fighting and sacrificing their lives for the kingdom….That is why it is my duty to at least diminish the numbers lost for the kingdom, the other kingdoms I cannot answer for.” Icily, I explain to Constance the dire truth of the world, fighting will never end, peace can never be achieved, during this persona or façade of peace, people are plotting, fighting, planning whether it be a revolt, a rebellion, a revolution. Something I must stop just as the king dictates.

“I never…I never thought of that...” Stunned, Constance bows her head pained.

“No one ever does now if you will excuse me I have much to study.” Politely, I stand up excusing myself and leave.

“What are all these books doing on the floor? Hey, Cyril, what's going on here?” Apprehensive, Ashe furrows his brow at the books scattered all over the library floor.

“I'm tidying up the library— sweeping the floors, dusting the shelves, restacking the books...” Casually, Cyril reveals.

“Isn't there a schedule for library cleaning duty? Why are you doing all of this by yourself?” Astonished, Ashe gawks.

“Oh, I'm helping out the kid whose job it is. He says I'm making him look bad, but I'm just happy to help. Besides, some of these books are valuable. Gotta handle 'em carefully. Not a lot of people get that,” Cyril explains to Ashe.

“But there are so many. You really think you'll get all this done today?” Worried, Ashe furrows his brow.

“Easy. There's more stuff to do tomorrow, so the library has gotta get done today.” Simply, Cyril concludes.

“And I guess you're planning to do all that by yourself too.” Anxiously, Ashe gathers.

“Yep.” Cyril confirms.

“Come on, it'll be dusk soon. Let me help.” Eagerly, Ashe volunteers.

“Nah, it's my job and I'm gonna do it.” Cyril rejects the offer.

“There is no way one person can shelve all these books before nightfall, Cyril!” Sternly, Ashe argues.

“Like I said, these books need to be handled real careful. Shouldn't you be doing your own thing anyway? This is my job, and I'm gonna do it because I know Lady Rhea expects it done a certain way.” Cyril explains to him.

“I can't just stand here and watch. I won't get in your way, all right? I'll handle this shelf and you take the next one.” Ashe advices him.

“Listen! I said I don't need your help.” Annoyed, Cyril snaps.

“I promise I'll be careful, OK? Let's just get to it.” Delicately, Ashe promises.

“Ugh, fine. You do over there. I'll do all of this.” Tiredly, Cyril gives in.

“Got it.” Ashe nods his head determined as he focuses on his task unaware of Cyril’s low groan as they focus on the job at hand.

“Mallory.” Stoically, Hubert’s voice calls out to me.

“Hubert…? What are you doing here?” Surprised, I raise a brow at him.

“Here.” Hubert passes me some sort of vial.

“What is it?” Perplexed, I furrow my brow at the concoction.

“A sleeping agent, Lady Edelgard often uses it if she struggles to sleep, I thought it would help you.” Calmly, Huber explains to me.

“Thank you, Hubert,” Grateful, I smile still perplexed.

“It is only fair I pay the debt I owe to you.” Coolly, Hubert shrugs.

“Hubert don’t think of it as a debt come on. We all have flaws.” Calmly, I assure him.

“As lady Edelgard’s retainer I cannot afford to have such flaws.” Stoically, Hubert states.

“They make you human Hubert.” Lightly, I tell him.

“Only you…” Tiredly, Hubert sighs shaking his head.

“Hm?” Confused, I furrow my brow from his words.

“Only you and lady Edelgard seem to think of me as such.” Honestly, Hubert exclaims to me.

“Oh, come on that can’t be true I mean sure you’re a bit standoffish but you’re not that bad.” Calmly, I shrug.

“You take it as if I care, the only opinion I care for is lady Edelgard.” Dedicated, Hubert dictates.

“I’m sure…” Amused, I smirk.

“What’s that meant to mean?” Sceptical, Hubert scowls down at me.

“I know it gets to you Hubert it gets to everyone I know it does for me.” Sighing, I try to explain to him.

“What on Fódlan could people be saying about you?” Baffled, Hubert demands from me.

“About me? Look for both our sakes I won’t go down that list trust me if I did, we’d be in this room for decades.” Scoffing, I shake my head at the thought of that never-ending list.

“I will handle them. Rest assured there baseless accusations will not stand.” Confidently, Hubert assures me making me frown.

“W-What Hubert no! Don’t! It’s fine! Hubert…? Oh no…what have I done?” Horrified, I watch on as Hubert strides away just as I reach out to him but it falls to deaf ears.

“Ugh...” Groaning, Manuela moans placing her face in her hands.

“Manuela... Isn't it a bit rude to sight at someone the moment you see them enter the room?” Graciously, Hanneman hints towards his colleague.

“Hanneman, isn't it a bit rude to tell others how to behave? Besides, I could be sighing about any number of things more interesting than you.” Boastful, Manuela scowls at the sheer sight of him.

“Goodness. You're unusually irritable today. Don't you imagine your attitude a bit...excessive? You snap at everything thing, your ill mood on display for one and all. It saddens me to see such behaviour from one who should be setting a good example for the younger generation.” Proudly, Hanneman disputes.

“Well, listen to the noble lecturing a lowly commoner to be on her best behaviour. Oh. Wait. I meant to say "the former noble.” Callously, Manuela smirks.

“I fail to understand how my birth is relevant to the topic at hand. I was merely trying to say that as a fellow adult...” Calmly, Hanneman tries to explain tiredly.

“You're not done lecturing yet? Leave me alone and go pester someone else. Maybe leave everyone alone and go focus on your precious Crest research.” Sneering, Manuela taunts him.

“I don't know what to say to you, Manuela. I was only speaking out of honest concern.” Honestly, Hanneman confesses.

“Oh, was that a sigh I heard? Isn't it a bit rude to sigh at someone just because-”Insulted, Manuela exclaims.

“Don't be so childish! You are so sensitive to ill will from others, yet you let your own emotions run wild. Why is it you cannot keep a handle on yourself?” Baffled, Hanneman demands from her.

“Keep a hand on– Well, I've never– What makes you think you're so much better? Just because you keep your emotions bottled up behind your stupid stony face, well, it doesn't mean everyone else has to do the same! Stop telling everyone how to behave, Hanneman. It will make you, and the rest of us, much happier.” Offended, Manuela snaps scowling at him.

“I will not stand for this insolence. It is high time someone taught you...” Furious, Hanneman begins.

“Go on! If you think you can change me, I'd like to see you try! Hah! Thought so! You wouldn't dare.” Self-contentedly, Manuela turns on her heel trotting off, smirking smugly as she leaves him, her head high in the air.

“Absolutely insufferable!” Haughty, Hanneman huffs turning the other way storming off.

“Cyril. You are always having great passion and hard work. You give inspiration!” Amazed, Petra praises Cyril.

“Aw, just doing my job.” Bashful, Cyril smiles.

“There is no need for showing humility. You work with hardness… I mean, you work hard. It makes me have curiosity. Can you tell me what plans you hold for the future?” Petra assures him.

“The future? I don't know anything about the future, but I'm kinda busy, so can we talk later?” Kindly, Cyril asks.

“I have had the learning that you are from Almyra. Everyone has the saying that it may have…may be hard to move up in the church for you. But even with that, you always have passion and work with hardness! What fills you with determination?” Perplexed, Petra questions.

“I work because I work. It's what I do here. And, ya know, I really wanna make myself useful to Lady Rhea, so I can repay the big debt I owe her. Lady Rhea gave me a home when I didn't have one.” Honestly, Cyril explains to Petra.

“I understand the feeling of need for repaying debts. But does it give you difficulty, being a great distance from your home for so much time?” Puzzled, Petra queries.

“Almyra's just where I was born. It's not like I've got family there. If ya love your homeland and wanna go back, then that's nice, but…it's not a thing I wanna do. I like where I am. The best future I can think of…is if things stayed like this forever.” Cyril answers.

“Yes. I have understanding. You and I…have similarities. But, at the similar time, we have differences.” Sadly, Petra sighs.

“Maybe. Hey, I still got a lot of work. Better get to it.” Cyril shrugs and leaves.

“Cyril…does not want to speak about his land of home? It gives me curiosity…” Fascinated, Petra ponders to herself in deep thought over her and Cyril’s conversation.

“Hubert what did you do?” Sternly, I demand from him, storming up to him.

“I have no idea what are you talking about…” Hubert raises a brow.

“How about explaining why Hilda is vomiting outside? Or how Hapi is staying in her room today vomiting her insides out alongside a few others! Did you cause this food pandemic?” Furious, I demand from him.

“And you don’t think those that are in charge of food preparing did not do it?” Fairly, Hubert tries to dismiss making me roll my eyes.

“Hubert!” Angrily, I stomp my heel on the ground.

“I may or may not have added some secret ingredient…” Slyly, he snickers darkly, making me facepalm at his cliché cackle.

“Hubert! I can handle myself this was unneeded what if they die!?” Baffled, I scowl at him.

“They will not be missed besides they won’t die, I made sure of it, a fitting punishment, now they have learned the error of their ways.” Proudly, he assures me making my eyes narrow.

“Hubert I’m not a child. I can take care of myself I appreciate your concern but this is ridiculous.” Frustrated, I try to reason with him.

“And you think their accusations are okay? After everything you sacrificed?” Annoyed, Hubert demands from me.

“Hubert…” Tiredly, I sigh placing my forefinger on my temple, trying to massage my aching head.

“You have done enough for the people of Fódlan seeing such threats thrown at you it makes my blood boil.” Honestly, Hubert confesses.

“And I appreciate your concern I do but this is not the way to go. You’re not going to please everyone and that’s okay. You don’t need to; you just keep your life that’s what you have to do not fight back against everything. I don’t want you to get in trouble on my behalf. Please just focus on Lady Edelgard…” Tiredly, I sigh bowing my head shaking my head at him, exhaustion etched into my tone and features.

“Manuela. I would...like to apologize. The other day, I said some things to you that I am, well, not proud of in the least.” Guilty, Hanneman begins.

“Oh, no, Hanneman. It is I who should be apologizing. I behaved in just the most dreadful, dreadful manner. I was just lashing out at everything... You were right to call me out. Really, and I do very much mean this, I'm so sorry for my behavior.” Ashamed, Manuela glances to the side pained.

“No, please, pay it no mind. Actually, I'm thankful for what you said during our conflict.” Honestly, Hanneman sighs.

“Thankful?” Stunned, Manuela blinks taken aback.

“Yes. You made me realize that I have a somewhat meddlesome nature. Thanks to you, I believe I've found an area in which I can improve myself.” Grateful, Hanneman smiles.

“I could say the same thing, you know. Your accusations... They really hit home. After I cooled down, I realized you were right. I really ought to try and keep my emotions a bit more under control.” Sighing, Manuela exclaims.

“Well, that's good to hear. It seems this wasn't a fruitless clash for either of us.” Hanneman smiles.

“Indeed. There's nothing more depressing than a pointless fight, is there?” Manuela smirks.

“Don't you wonder, though, just how many times we've had this same argument? We do always seem to be at one another's throats before we even realize it. I don't know how we manage to keep it up.” Hanneman confesses.

“Heh... You're not wrong. Something the matter, Hanneman?” Manuela enquires.

“Well, it's just... You don't smile like that very often. But when you do, it is quite charming. Perhaps your struggles in love are due to your reliance on false affection instead of your more natural charms.” Bashfully, Hanneman smiles, a faint ruby red flush to his cheeks.

“Well, thank you for the compliment. Even if you did have to spoil it with criticism. If you weren't so judgmental all the time, maybe you'd have had more luck in romance yourself!” Excitedly, Manuel offers.

“What? I— Manuela. As your friend, I was only trying to give you a useful bit of advice!” Worried, Hanneman sighs.

“And that so-called advice is exactly why I call you meddlesome and overbearing!” Moody, Manuela huffs.

“There it is! Manuela begins to protest even when she knows the fault lies with herself! I tell you...” Haughty, Hanneman huffs.

“And there's Hanneman, who said he was going to stop being so meddlesome! You and your...” Manuela seethes as they continue their daily argument as per usual.

“Petra… What're ya doing?” Curious, Cyril raises a brow at Petra.

“Hello, Cyril! I was doing training for hunting.” Smiling, Petra tells him.

“I thought you were already a good hunter.” Confused, Cyril furrows his brow.

“I am good, but to keep good, I must keep practicing.” Petra tells Cyril.

“Oh, I get it. Huh. Hey, can I ask you a question? I mean, I figure you asked me a personal question before, so now it's my turn. That is, if ya don't mind. Tell me why it is you do all this training and if it's got something to do with where you're from.” Cyril concludes.

“My training and my land of home… Before I can give answers, I must give you my history. I was a child in Brigid. But then there happened the war with the Empire. My parents were…they died. Brigid lost in the war. After it, a decision was had that I must go to the Empire.” Perturbed, Petra sighs.

“War, huh? That's the same as me.” Stunned, Cyril gasps.

“Yes. But our difference is that I still have a strong devotion to my land of home. I want to grow my skills and train with hardness for the goodness of my land of home. I will one day be leading Brigid. I want to have better relations with Fódlan. So, that is why I am here when I wish I could be there.” Petra confesses.

“Oh, wow. You do all this so maybe you can be a leader for your people? I guess I was right. You're real different than me.” Impressed, Cyril blinks taken aback.

“We have differences, but we do not have so many differences. You and I are the same, I believe.” Petra points out.

“The same?” Cyril raises a brow.

“You work with great passion. All for the future and…to keep protected what is here today. I work for the future of my land of home. You are the same, but here is your home.” Petra informs Cyril.

“Hmm… I don't know. Maybe, but… I guess that does mean I'm putting in a lot of effort every day, just like you.” Cyril compares both Petra and Cyril.

“That is what I have said. You and I are the same, even with the differences we have.” Brightly, Petra smiles alongside Cyril, the two coming to an understanding of sorts.

“Mallory.” Sternly, Edelgard calls out to me.

“Oh Edel how long have you been standing there?” Curious, I raise a brow at her stilling my studying to turn to the empire’s princess.

“For some time.” Edelgard reports.

“Apologies I didn’t mean to black out it just happens sometimes.” Sheepishly, I apologise.

“It’s fine. I was wondering how you are?” Intrigued, Edelgard raises a brow at me.

“I’m fine. Those sleeping agents Hubert lent me helped.” Softly, I smile.

“I didn’t know he was giving you sleeping agents.” Surprised, Edelgard blinks taken aback.

“Didn’t you? He said they were yours.” Taken aback, I blink.

“Mine? Those are incredibly expensive.” Stunned, Edelgard points out.

“T-They are!?” Aghast, I gasp, my eyes widening at the thought.

“Have you been using them?” Edelgard presses.

“Y-Yes! Hubert that…why would he do that for me?” Perplexed, I furrow my brow at the thought.

“He’s always cared for you.” Softly, Edelgard smiles at me.

“That still doesn’t…urgh Hubert the idiot…excuse me I have a certain someone to speak to.” Huffing, I grumble dismissing myself as Edel calmly nods, allowing me to dismiss myself as I leave her, dead set on finding a certain emo vampire boy.

“My princess is lovely, my princess is fair, She sings like sweet cicadas in midsummer's air…” Focused, Ferdinand speaks out his voice echoing in the church.

“Cicadas? Those noisy little bugs that swarm about? Endlessly mingling with one another?” Obnoxiously, Manuela complains.

“Oh! Good point. I will revise... My princess is lovely, my princess is fair, She sings like a swallow in midsummer's air-” Ferdinand continues onwards.

“Migrating birds... Never sticking around for long. Always off to find love somewhere else...” Miserably, Manuela sighs.

“No! Wh-What I meant was, ah, hm...” Flustered, Ferdinand attempts to recover but…

“Oh, Ferdinand. You're just not yourself today. You don't seem focused. Your poetry...lacks poetry. Perhaps a break is in order.” Manuela advises.

“I would not dream of stopping now. This is my golden opportunity!” Determined, Ferdinand declares.

“Pardon me?” Startled, Manuela blinks.

“We are finally alone. Just the two of us.” Bravely, Ferdinand sighs.

“Why...yes. We are, aren't we?” Awkwardly, Manuela mutters.

“You see, Manuela, I have long admired you.” Earnestly, Ferdinand begins.

“Is that a fact?” Impressed, Manuela smirks.

“I saw you perform countless times while you were with the opera company.” Fondly, Ferdinand recalls.

“I see. So, what did you think?” Intrigued, Manuela muses.

“The figure you cut, that heartbreaking voice... I was mesmerized. That is why I am tongue-tied. I am nervous about speaking to you alone, after idolizing you for so long.” Gushing, Ferdinand confesses.

“There's no need to be nervous, Ferdinand. That songstress you recall...is long gone. I get nervous too, you know. But I want you to feel relaxed around me. Understood?” Seriously, Manuela informs him.

“Yes! Uh, ahem... Yes, I promise to try.” Fumbling, Ferdinand says to her.

“You're really full of surprises, you know that? I assumed you'd be more interested in combat than the arts. Come and chat sometime? I'd love to hear more about how my performances mesmerized you.” Smirking, Manuela relishes the praise, looping her arm around his and dragging him off to gush more about the good old days.

“Hey, Ashe.” Casually, Cyril greets Ashe.

“Hey there, Cyril. Is there something on your mind?” Helpfully, Ashe greets Cyril.

“Well, I just... I wanted to thank ya for helping me.” Shyly, Cyril reveals.

“Huh? When do you mean?” Astonished, Ashe blinks taken aback.

“You know, when ya helped me with cleaning up the library?” Cyril reminds him.

“Ah, right! That was quite a while ago! I'd completely forgotten about it. No need to thank me though. It was nothing. Do you need help with anything today? I've got some spare time. I really don't mind.” Kindly, Ashe smiles softly.

“Well, I'd rather take care of the stuff I've been asked to do on my own.” Honestly, Cyril confesses.

“I could give you a hand though, couldn't I?” Frowning, Ashe offers.

“Yeah, ya could, but I sure would rather ya didn't. Me doing those jobs is why I get to stay here, even though I'm an Almyran.” Grimacing, Cyril sighs.

“Oh, so it's a status thing. I can understand that. I can get pretty awkward if I ever have to ask a favor from a noble.” Gently, Ashe’s features soften.

“Exactly. That's why I don't want anybody's help.” Cyril smiles.

“You don't need to feel that way around me though. I'm just a commoner. I'm only in here thanks to a bit of luck, so really, I'm just the same as you.” Brightly, Ashe smiles.

“I don't know if that's exactly true, but maybe...” Unsure, Cyril considers.

“Either way, birth and social status don't really matter for us, do they? After all, we're friends, right?” Happily, Ashe assumes.

“Friends?” Surprised, Cyril raises a brow.

“Yeah. And when a friend needs you, you've got to help, don't you?” Warmly, Ashe smiles.

“I don't know. I guess I've never been anybody's friend before.” Wary, Cyril furrows his brow.

“It's easy. If I'm in trouble, you help me out. And if you need something, I help you too.” Happily, Ashe promises.

“Huh... OK. But I've packed up for the day already, so maybe ya could help me out next time?” Meekly, Cyril offers.

“Sure! Whenever you need a hand, just let me know.” Confidently, Ashe tells him.

“Ashe is my friend... and friends help each other out. Yeah... that sounds nice.” Pleasantly, Cyril smiles shyly at the thought after Ashe leaves, before returning to his chores.

“You are training away from the ground of training.” Perplexed, Petra approaches Shamir.

“Ah. Petra. Well, it looks like it might rain.” Smoothly, Shamir notes.

“I have understanding. Rain training can cause unhealthiness. Can I give you a question now?” Hopeful, Petra requests.

“Sure.” Shamir shrugs.

“You come from Dagda, I think. Why are you working at the monastery?” Curious, Petra probes.

“You can tell I'm from Dagda? Ah, I suppose Brigid is our neighbor. As for why I work here, that's simple. I work to live. Rhea took me in when I had nowhere else to go. I'm here to repay my debt. I don't plan to return to Dagda any time soon.” Swiftly, Shamir answers.

“But, Fódlan is an enemy for you, right? Are you feeling OK about that?” Worried, Petra furrows her brow.

“The only ones I've fought in person are the Imperial army. I carry no ill will toward anyone else.” Bluntly, Shamir shrugs.

“I have gratitude for your answering. You have given me understanding.” Politely, Petra bows her head.

“How about you? Do you hate them? The Empire is your father's enemy, no? And it's Dagda's fault that Brigid got pulled into the war at all... So, do you hate Dagda? Or do you see that as none of your concern?” Intrigued, Shamir queries.

“The fault is not of Dagda. My father made his own choice to be joining the war. I cannot say I have no hatred for the Empire, but I do not have any for Edelgard. When I came here, she was always helping me.” Softly, Petra smiles at the memory.

“Makes sense. You can hate a country without hating its people.” Shamir states the fact.

“You speak with such honesty. It is very amazing.” Astonished, Petra admits.

“I'm not that special. I just don't let emotions get in my way…” Coolly, Shamir warns her before leaving her to her training.

“Hubert there you are! I was hoping to talk to you!” Relieved, I sigh finally finding the lonesome vampire.

“What about?” Curious, he queries.

“Could you lend me some of your coffee?” Politely, I request.

“My coffee? Why?” Perplexed, he raises a brow.

“I ran out of mine.” Simply, I shrug.

“Good.” He states.

“Good!?” Baffled, I furrow my brow.

“You don’t need coffee.” Curtly, he answers.

“What? I love coffee.” Frustrated, I argue.

“It’s keeping you up.” Callously, he points out.

“W-Well…” Nervously, I glance to the side.

“Drinking such beverages can only ward off your dreams for so long Mallory please use the sleeping agent I gave you.” He reminds me making me frown.

“I…Hubert I know you wouldn’t steal from Edel so where did you get them? They’re super expensive!” Annoyed, I argue feeling a wave of guilt for him to waste his money on me. I don’t deserve it…I’ve always handled it for me to go back to those drugs how am I suppose to help my brother be king if I have such a thing controlling me.

“Oh, those I made them.” Casually, he tells me.

“You…made them?” Startled, I blink taken aback.

“It is rather easy…” He says to me.

“Hubert…I…” Pained, I beg bowing my head, not quite sure what to say.

“I have no idea how terrifying those dreams are for you nor can I relate to your struggle but avoiding such issues will not help you on your road of recovery.” Seriously, he advises me making my eye twitch.

“Recovery!? There is no such thing as recovery for what I am going through!” Enraged, I roar at him making his yellowish green hues dilate taken aback by the sheer bite in my bellowing bark.

“Perhaps not but there is endurance adapting and I know you, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Lady Edelgard knows it and so do I.” Seriously, he tells me.

“I just…I keep seeing the same…I can’t…I can’t.” Baffled, I groan cradling my throbbing temple, trying to banish the nightmares aside.

“I cannot give you the comfort you deserve but know this what happened at Duscar was not your fault. You have my word when I tell you this, none of this could have been stopped I…what you went through…no one wanted that least of all me.” Grimly, he reveals making my eyes widen.

“What are you saying? Hubert? Hubert!” Earnestly, I call out to him, but he storms off leaving me alone to ponder his words.

“Hmm... Let's see... Has to be here somewhere...” Humming, Manuela mutters to herself looking through the books presented before her.

“Oh, my princess! Pray tell, are you seeking a book?” Warmly, Ferdinand greets the musician.

“Ferdinand... You should probably settle down a little with the "princess" talk. Just speak to me normally. My "princess" days are long gone.” Miserably, Manuela grimaces.

“I could not disagree more! To me, you will always be that dazzling songstress, that veritable princess of the opera. From ages five to eleven, I never missed a single one of your performances. Seeing you on stage was like glimpsing heaven. I was overcome with bliss.” Fondly, Ferdinand declares to the teacher.

“You're going a little overboard. And I... I think I may have something in my eye.” Modestly, Manuela sighs.

“An elegant coalescence of beautiful song and frenetic swordplay. That was the most memorable aspect for me. Onstage, weapon in hand, letting your ballad soar to the heavens... Honestly, the first time I held a sword, it was not to train. I was trying to do your sword dance.” Frantically, Ferdinand gestures outwards.

“I inspired your love of weaponry? How...flattering?” Uncertain, Manuela glances to the side.

“Correct! It is all thanks to you.” Joyous, Ferdinand beams brightly.

“Oh, come now... Although I'm honoured if my stage presence had any such influence on your life.” Bluntly, Manuela deadpans.

“The honor is all mine. You blessed me by returning to my life. No matter where I go, or who I end up marrying, my childhood memory of you is inscribed in the deepest depths of my heart. Is something the matter?” Confused, Ferdinand raises a brow at the oddly silent Manuela.

“Oh, nothing. I just feel a little empty inside now...” Wretchedly, Manuela concludes.

“Hmm, what is on my agenda for this afternoon…” Hanneman hums to himself in his study.

“Professor Hanneman, may I have a moment of your time?” Edelgard enters his office.

“Ah, it's you... Very well. I am quite busy, but if you are here to discuss my Crest research, I would be happy to oblige...” Happily, Hanneman obliges. 

“I'll pass on that offer. I'm just hoping you'll explain something to me.” Frowning, Edelgard requests.

“Oh? I doubt if I have anything of particular interest to share.” Humbly, Hanneman exclaims.

“Why did you abandon your noble standing in the Empire? And don't say it was for your Crest research. There are institutes for that within the Empire. You could easily have remained a noble and still been able to visit Garreg Mach or request the cooperation of the church.” Fascinated, Edelgard enquires.

“Certainly, that was an option. But I desired a better research environment. Treasures and holy artifacts reside here that cannot be examined by someone outside the church. I required access to those things, no matter the cost.” Honestly, Hanneman confesses.

“But surely your noble status would have allowed you greater funding and resources. Even secrets of the Kingdom and the Alliance would have been easier to obtain as a noble of the Empire.” Edelgard says to him.

“What you say is true. I cannot deny that. Both paths have advantages and disadvantages.” Fairly, Hanneman requires.

“Hmm... I see you're unwilling to be forthcoming on that topic.” Edelgard scowls.

“I don't know what you mean.” Hanneman answers.

“I've heard that you used to enthusiastically research Crests for the Empire. You abandoned the Empire yet retained your focus on Crest research. I just wanted to know why.” Fairly, Edelgard exclaims.

“I feel your suspicions of me are unwarranted. I haven't the time now, but perhaps I will tell you more if the opportunity arises.” Hanneman offers only making Edelgard furrow her brow, turning on her heel and leaving him.

“Hmm…” Thoughtfully, Edelgard exclaims as she finally approaches me after staring at me for a while making me furrow my brow, tired of her gaze.

“Staring is rude Edel.” Cheekily, I smirk at her, turning to her, turning my back from the bookshelf in the library.

“Apologies.” Edelgard bows her head.

“What is it?” Intrigued, I arch a brow.

“You’ve changed.” Bluntly, she answers.

“This coming from the sudden whiteness.” Jokingly, I point out.

“Amusing as that may be I mean your features everything. I hardly recognised you when I first came to the academy neither did Hubert heh, his reaction was amusing.” Amused, Edelgard smiles at the memory.

“Was it?” Curious, I raise a brow.

“Yes we were exploring when we came across the stables just as you landed, heh…I think that was the first time I saw Hubert go slack jawed.” Chuckling, Edelgard smiles.

“You’re kidding.” Stunned, I blink taken aback.

“I’m afraid not. I suppose we’ve all changed and grown through life.” Fairly, Edelgard considers.

“Agreed. Heh, I recognised you right away, well Hubert I mean, I remember him being tlal but not that tall.” Honestly, I confess.

“Heh, you were always short.” Edelgard smiles shyly.

“I did not ask for it.” Bitterly, I grumble only making her snicker even more.

“I know but still perhaps not all changes are bad.” Calmly, Edelgard considers.

“Perhaps…” I mutter my brow furrowed watching her turn on her heel and leave.

“Aaah!!!”

“Ah, ow, ouch! Oh, my glasses! Where are they? Where are they?!” Scared, Ignatz cries out alarmed as he is thrown to the floor after colliding against Petra, falling flat to the floor.

“Please take my apologies, Ignatz. I did not have enough care.” Apologetic, Petra gasps.

“That's OK, Petra. Just… Have you seen my glasses?” Strained, Ignatz smiles.

“Glasses… Ah, yes! Transparent lenses for viewing things.” Smiling, Petra recalls.

“Yes, exactly, yes.” Kindly, Ignatz confirms.

“Hmm, your face looks different without the glasses.” Thoughtfully, Petra points out.

“Ah, well, I dropped them. That's why I'm looking for them.” Ignatz answers.

“Are these them?” Perplexed, Petra enquires.

“Ah! Thank the goddess. I thought I might be in trouble there. Are you OK, Petra? You're not hurt?” Worried, Ignatz flushes.

“I have no wounds. And you?” Calmly, Petra assures him.

“I'm OK too. Thank you.” Grateful, Ignatz smiles.

“That is goodness. How long have you needed the lenses, anyway?” Peculiar, Petra queries.

“Hm? Oh, ages. I can't see without them. You've never used glasses, I gather. I guess you don't need them.” Ignatz exclaims.

“In Brigid, glasses are not existing. I think all of our eyes must be good there.” Petra informs him.

“I kind of figured. I'm a little jealous, to tell the truth.” Sincerely, Ignatz smiles sheepish.

“Inside the shadows, dangerous beasts are lurking. If you cannot see, you cannot live.” Petra recites.

“So bad eyesight means death? Brigid sounds scary.” Scared, Ignatz grimaces.

“You need to have sight for hunting too. If not, you will starve until death.” Gravely, Petra declares.

“Oh yeah, lots of hunting in Brigid, right? I guess that requires good eyesight.” Thoughtfully, Ignatz considers.

“I wonder why eyes would change and need lenses…” Intrigued, Petra says to Ignatz before leaving pondering such thoughts.

“Manuela. A moment?” Seteth approaches the musician.

“Oh, hello, Seteth. I must apologize, but I am quite busy. Perhaps we could talk another time?” Politely, Manuela dismisses.

“I have already confirmed that you have no urgent business. I would like to hear your explanation now.” Sternly, Seteth demands.

“My explanation? For what?” Scowling, Manuela demands.

“Allow me to be more specific. Where were you, and what were you doing, last night?” Seriously, Seteth enquires.

“Oh, my dear Seteth. You must relax that worried brow. Those forehead creases will ruin your beauty.” Gently, Manuela advises.

“Just answer the question, please.” Strictly, Seteth asserts.

“What question is that? The one you already know the answer to? Last night, I had a bit of fun, and a bit of drink. Less of one and more of the other, sure. But...” Tiredly, Manuela sighs.

“How much you drink is not my concern. But you are an adult who is tasked with the supervision of children. You should not be causing trouble for the students. It is unacceptable for you to expose them to your disgraceful behavior. Even more so to impose upon them the labor of cleaning up your mess.” Severely, Seteth explains.

“Oh, don't oversell it. All they did was walk with me back to my room.” Tiredly, Manuela sighs.

“From what I hear, you had to be carried.” Seteth recalls.

“I'd like to think I'd remember that. If it happened— and it probably didn't—it's not as if I'm heavy. Nobody hurt themselves. Did they? Come on, Seteth! Loosen up. If you're so worried about how I'll behave, why don't you join me for a drink sometime? I mean, I only get in trouble when I drink alone...” Miserably, Manuela huffs.

“If it will help to improve your behavior, I would not object to accompanying you from now on.” Selflessly, Seteth offers.

“Well, that sounds just delicious. What are you doing tonight around-” Eagerly, Manuela smirks.

“But first, I will lecture you on all of the intricacies of proper behavior in the supervision of children. And until I am done, you will not drink a drop of alcohol. If you agree to those conditions, I will join you. I will even drink with you. Alcohol has little effect on me.” Stringently, Seteth states.

“That is just... You know, getting lectured by you is, well, I think the word is "torture." Yes. That's it. Torture. And I won't have it. I'm going to go get a drink and try to forget this ever happened.” Dramatically, Manuela proclaims, whimpering falling flat on her knees making Seteth sweat drop watching on as she struts off leaving the male flabbergasted, trying to understand what had just occurred.

“How is it that you imagine yourself the tortured one?” Baffled, Seteth sighs facepalming baffled by this conversation as he watches her strut off.

“Hey teach!” Loudly, Catherine calls out to Corvus groaning slumped over the pub corner where Corvus flinches, drinking heavily amongst the drunken companions by his side.

“I thought I told you not to call me that.” Scowling, Corvus furrows his brow at the sight.

“I know that I just…why did you look so disappointed back there?” Curious, Catherine places her hands on her hips.

“Huh? I did?” Taken aback, Corvus furrows his brow.

“Yeah did I do something wrong?” Worried, Catherine queries.

“No usually, I’m the disappointment you sure I did that?” Warily, Corvus questions.

“Um yeah I did see your face.” Catherine crosses her arms over her chest.

“Fair enough. I guess it’s to do with the church.” Corvus assumes.

“What about it?” Cross, Catherine seethes her fingertips coiling around her thunderbrand.

“Really drawing your blade in a tavern?” Disappointed, Corvus tuts grabbing her wrist, making her eyes dilate alarmed wincing at the iron grip shaking on the verge of breaking her wrest as he gulps down some heavy gulps of whisky.

“Like you can talk, are you implying what I think you are?” Icily, Catherine demands.

“We both know how this will go.” Bored, Corvus sighs.

“I don’t know about that.” Smugly, Catherine smirks.

“You really want to play this game girl? Or would Cassandra suit you?” Coldly, Corvus eyes narrow as Cassandra’s eyes widen alarmed.

“Fine I’m going but not because you told me too.” Snippily, Catherine huffs turning her back to him and storming off.

“Hello there, Edelgard. Are you looking for something?” Intrigued, Linhardt queries.

“You could say that. I'm looking for someone named Linhardt who's been skipping lectures again.” Snippily, Edelgard scowls down at the lazy Linhardt.

“I see. Well, congratulations, you've found him. Did you want him for something in particular?” Fascinated, Linhardt ponders.

“What else could bring me here other than your complete negligence?” Scowling, Edelgard sighs.

“Well, perhaps you're interested in hearing my latest theories on the nature of Crests. I suspect the formation of Crests may be quite different than that recorded in church tradition.” Thoughtfully, Linhardt considers.

“Before you go on, is there any discernible benefit to me allowing this babble to continue?” Exasperated, Edelgard demands.

“Well, of course.” Linhardt confirms.

“And that would be?” Fascinated, Edelgard asks.

“I suspect you'll find the topic rather entertaining.” Amused, Linhardt smirks.

“That's it?” Frustrated, Edelgard scowls.

“What more do you need? Crest research is its own reward.” Linhardt concludes.

“You know, if you ever truly applied yourself, you could become a distinguished scholar. You could use your Crest knowledge to benefit the world or uncover new discoveries in magic theory.” Disappointed, Edelgard sighs.

“Why would I busy myself with such tedious work? I perform this research for my own knowledge. I'm not interested in the world at large.” Puzzled, Linhardt furrows his brow.

“There's nothing wrong with a selfish drive for knowledge but only if you put it to good use.” Earnestly, Edelgard argues.

“I'm sure there must be some use...” Optimistically, Linhardt offers.

“Oh? Then please, tell me what potential uses you have in mind.” Eager, Edelgard requests.

“Well, there are people out there who spend good money on bizarre artistic creations... So I'm sure my not-at-all useful research could be used as a fine lullaby for the children of the world.” Humming, Linhardt explains.

“A lullaby? Ugh, I have things to do. Just know that this was my last warning.” Scowling, Edelgard warns him.

“Sure, of course. Good-bye.” Politely, Linhardt bows dismissing the empire’s princess.

“Sure, you tell yourself that toots.” Snippily, Corvus snickers shaking his head continuing his drinking game of every time he thinks badly of himself; he takes a sip…

“It seems I am not the only one here. Manuela?” Surprised, Seteth raises a brow at the sight of her.

“Oh! Seteth. Hello.” Smiling, Manuela greets him.

“This is quite the surprise. I would not expect to find you here outside of ordinary prayer time.” Startled, Seteth confesses.

“Praying? No, no. I was just...resting. Whenever I'm in the infirmary, I simply cannot get out of doing work. I need a place to sit and close my eyes.” Manuela sighs.

“There is no need to hide it. It is obvious you were praying quite solemnly just now.” Smirking, Seteth points out.

“No, I was— Oh, I was just enjoying some old memories. That's all. In fact, I was just thinking about when my parents first brought me here as a child. I wandered off from my parents because I heard a beautiful voice. It was a woman. Singing. Somewhere just out of sight. I began to sing along, hoping she would hear me and that we might meet. I never found her, whoever she was. Yet it was she who taught me I could sing.” Manuela explains to him.

“Interesting. I had never heard that. But I suppose, if you were only a child, this would be before I arrived at Garreg Mach. In any case, if that singing voice helped you find your way, then that is a wonderful thing.” Impressed, Seteth praises.

“I've never told anyone else, but I believe it was the goddess I heard. And that day, she gifted me my singing voice. And I thank the goddess for leading me back here after I left the opera company.” Manuela elaborates.

“You know, when you speak of the goddess in this way, it is as though you are an entirely different person. If you were to behave that way more in your daily life, I would have a much higher opinion of you.” Bluntly, Seteth exclaims.

“That's very sweet coming from you, Seteth. Should I take that to mean that you like your ladies pious and respectable?” Mischievously, Manuela winks.

“One little compliment and you completely lose control of yourself. What am I to do with you?” Exasperated, Seteth sighs.

“Oh, it's a joke. Look, I'm just no good at serious conversations. Although I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in knowing what kind of woman does get your attention.” Manuela assures him.

“As thanks for the touching tale you have shared, I will satisfy your curiosity just this once. My preferred woman is kind, quiet, and proper. But above all else, she is straightforward and honest.” Thankful, Seteth confesses.

“Quiet? Proper?! There's no need to be cruel, Seteth!” Huffing, Manuela scowls at him, hands on hips at his supposed dream woman.

“Tell me, Marianne, do you have a love of flowers?” Curious, Lorenz questions her.

“Um. Well, I don't dislike them.” Modestly, Marianne considers.

“I've happened upon a spot that's just teeming with splendid blossoms. Would you like me to show you?” Kindly, Lorenz offers.

“I think I would rather stay. It would be for the best if you kept your distance from me.” Warily, Marianne warns him.

“Well, perhaps I could pick a few of the nicest and present them to you? With a beautiful bouquet in your arms, your magnificence would rival that of even the goddess.” Lovingly, Lorenz gushes.

“I would never compare myself to the beauty of the goddess.” Meekly, Marianne refuses.

“I see. Well, I don't mind. Oh, that is a lovely handkerchief you've got there. Did you know that a handkerchief reflects the sensitivity of its owner? Yours tells me that you have quite a refined sensibility. If only you applied yourself a little more to the rest of your ensemble, there is no doubt in my mind...” Self-importantly, Lorenz explains.

“If you admire my handkerchief so much, you may have it.” Courteously, Marianne offers.

“Ah! No, please. That is not what I meant.” Lorenz refuses.

“It was a gift from my adoptive father. I didn't choose it for myself. I'm sure I don't share his refined sensibilities though, considering how little he and I have in common. I have to go.” Swiftly, Marianne leaves

“Such beauty, and yet... With just a little polish, she'd be a marvel. If only she'd put in some effort... Hm... I wonder. Indeed! I shall make it my mission to awaken her beauty! There is nothing that I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, cannot do!” Lorenz proudly proclaims to the high heavens unaware of Marianne fleeting form, leaving him to his hearts desires.


	109. Royal Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so I thought as a gift from me to you guys I will be updating another chapter later on today for now, hope you like this chapter!

“Hey,” Casually, Catherine joins Corvus side whose ruby reds narrow at the sight of the strawberry blonde woman.

“What is it? I’m not in the mood.” Rudely, Corvus scowls at the sight of her.

“I just…I’m sorry.” Sadly, Catherine bows her head.

“Hm?” Surprised, Corvus hums taken aback.

“I get why you don’t like me in the knights they weren’t exactly warm to you.” Honestly, Catherine begins.

“Yet again you misunderstand me.” Frustrated, Corvus pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Huh?” Confused, Catherine blurts out.

“I’m proud that one of my dreams was to get the dream I could never obtain.” Honestly, Corvus exclaims.

“Then what’s wrong?” Catherine demands.

“Your devotion to Rhea.” Corvus answers.

“She saved me.” Bluntly, Catherine reminds him.

“So did I. I know I wouldn’t want you doing what she is making you do.” Candidly, Corvus sighs.

“She isn’t making me do anything! I choose to do this.” Defensively, Catherine snaps.

“Cass…Catherine listen to me, life is short, relish it live the life you want to lead. Feeling indebted to someone or to a group is not a path I recommend to anyone it makes you stupid you’ve seen Mallory.” Tiredly, Corvus sighs, exhaustion etched into his drained features.

“She loves her brother. Those two were joint at the hip. I remember when training wherever she went he followed and vice versa.” Catherine recalls.

“And it’s fortunate her brother is not the type to sacrifice anyone wilily nilly I wish I could say the same for Rhea but I can’t. So you can cut me down all you want I don’t care. I’ve said my piece.” Fed up, Corvus stands to leave.

“Teach I may not approve or agree with what you say but I understand, I respect you too much to want this to ruin our friendship.” Sighing, Catherine confesses as curtly, Corvus nods, leaving the warrior to ponder such thoughts.

“Linhardt, at least try to do some training. Use a staff or a rod or a broom, for all I care.” Exasperated, Edelgard demands from the slumbering mage.

“My apologies, but I cannot train right now. I have plans for later and don't wish to tire myself. Caspar invited me to train with him, you see...” Calmly, Linhardt explains the story.

“You slept through the whole debate, didn't you? Fine. I'll summarize it for you.” Irritated, Edelgard concludes his story.

“Not the whole debate. I closed my eyes only after I knew what reading would cover the topic.” Linhardt points out.

“There you are. Don't tell me you were sneaking out to do some training...” Edelgard furrows her brow.

“Of course not. I was sneaking out to avoid you! Ugh, how did you find me this time?” Bluntly, Linhardt deadpans.

“A mere coincidence. Why would you wish to hide from me?” Perplexed, Edelgard demands.

“Because you're an awful nuisance. Why do you pester me so?” Irritated, Linhardt answers.

“To ensure that your talent is not wasted due to your lack of-” Fairly, Edelgard attempts to defend herself.

“It's none of your business how I spend my time or how I use my "talent." Have you assumed the role of my mother? You overplay the part! She was only half as overbearing.” Straightforwardly, Linhardt deadpans.

“Wh...what is the matter with you? As house leader, I'm trying to prevent you from causing trouble for yourself and our classmates.” Enraged, Edelgard snaps at Linhardt.

“Fine. I'll try harder...really. I'm sure you see all this as my interfering with your duty as a leader... Have you considered how it feels for those of us who serve below you? You are a serious pain, you know.” Fuming, Linhardt grumbles.

“How so?” Edelgard probes.

“You're like a mother who insists on accompanying her son to his own knighting ceremony!” Bitterly, Linhardt snaps.

“That's taking it a bit far, don't you think?” Frowning, Edelgard argues.

“No, I'd say that it's putting it lightly. All your interfering is greatly hindering my research.” Haughtily. Linhardt states.

“I see. Very well. You've made your perspective perfectly clear.” Sighing, Edelgard leaves Linhardt, leaving him to his supposed studies.

“Ignatz! I am having a request.” Eagerly, Petra pesters Ignatz.

“Huh? For me?” Surprised, Ignatz turns to her.

“Yes. Only you can be helping me.” Earnestly, Petra confesses to him.

“Something only I can do? That's a lot of pressure. What's it about?” Intrigued, Ignatz queries.

“I want to borrow your lens...your glasses. I have curiosity.” Petra tells him.

“Oh, you want to try my glasses! All right.” Ignatz complies passing said spectacles to her.

“I have so much gratitude! I will be trying them now.” Petra puts the accessory on.

“So, Petra, what do you think?” Curious, Ignatz wonders.

“The world appears...blurred. My head feels dizzy. The danger for being sick is now...very high.” Struggling, Petra grimaces.

“Whaaa?! Petra, take them off! If you lean on me that hard, I'm going to… Aaah!” Panicked, Ignatz fuses reaching out to take them only to gasp from his blurry vision and fall flat to the ground, groaning.

“How are you feeling?” Tentatively, Ignatz asks her.

“I am feeling much better now. You have my thanks.” Honestly, Petra bows her head.

“You're...welcome? I guess you shouldn't wear glasses unless you need them.” Ignatz frowns.

“Yes. I do not have friendliness with glasses. Like Heroes' Relics, only certain people can be using them.” Petra compares.

“Haha! Glasses are like Heroes' Relics! What a funny thing to say.” Amused, Ignatz chuckles.

“It is not for a joke…I was saying the truth. Your glasses are only for you to use. But I give thanks for you showing them to me.” Grateful, Petra considers.

“Petra's always so serious. Relics, glasses… I never thought about it like that.” Amazed, Ignatz hums at the thought watching her wander off as he stares down a new insight in his eyes at the thought of his glasses.

“Ah, um...” Nervously, Marianne shuffles.

“Hm? What is it, Marianne?” Captivated, Lorenz probes.

“I'm curious why you've been eating your meals near me as of late... I'm not much for conversation... I'm always at a loss for words... and I never know how to respond to questions.” Flushed, Marianne bumbles.

“It's true that there are some who prefer a lively dinner table. But I prefer to eat in peace. With you, my meals are a relaxing experience. In fact, you are the most peaceful dining companion I've ever had.” Lorenz compares.

“R-Really?” Startled, Marianne gasps.

“There is a real grace and fluidity to your every movement. I greatly appreciate refined table manners. Observing you all this time, I believe I've realized what is so striking about you. Your beauty comes from the heart. It is an inner beauty. It is not some flamboyant pageantry, a product of external adornment or grooming. When I first noticed it, I thought that it could use some refinement. A little polish. But I was mistaken. You are perfect in your natural state. Just as you are.” Animatedly, Lorenz compliments.

“You think I'm beautiful... just the way I am?” Mystified, Marianne gapes at the thought.

“Certainly. To add a superficial luster on top of what you already possess would be offensively redundant.” Confidently, Lorenz promises.

“No one's ever said anything like that to me before...” Bashfully, Marianne whispers.

“Alas, I am the only one with eyes. But perhaps it is for the best that your beauty not be revealed to all the world. Yes, it is certainly better that only I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, can appreciate your true magnificence! And on that note, I bid you farewell!” Dramatically, Lorenz leaves

“What a strange person... But being called beautiful just the way I am? That was nice to hear.” Meekly, Marianne smiles, a ruby red tint to her cheeks as shyly she brushes a strand of blueberry blue behind her ear watching Lorenz fleeting form disappear.

00

“Hey Corvus!” Loudly, the voice calls out making said Corvan groan trying to enjoy the peaceful slumbering shade of the tree towering over him, trying to deal with the hangover he brought upon himself.

“Hm? Do I know you?” Slurring, he grumbles at Balthus.

“Nah probably not but I know you…” Grinning, Balthus proclaims.

“Oh boy who do I owe now? It is Rowan? Look kid I don’t…” Lazily, he leans back on the patch to continue napping.

“No that ain’t it. Good to see I ain’t the only one with money troubles.” Smirking, Balthus grins.

“Then what is it?” Impatiently, he demands.

“You’re from the Corvan tribe aren’t ya?” He points out making Corvus groan.

“I was…yes. Why do you ask?” Tiredly, Corvus corrects.

“I’m half Kupala.” Brightly, he beams as Corvus’ ruby reds widen at the name.

“Kupala? Man I haven’t been there in a long while there weapons really helped the Corvan’s when put in a tight spot.” Wryly, a small smirk crosses his lips.

“Yeah I thought so I heard your old man was once a part of the Kupala right?” Excitedly, he asks Corvus who flinches, grimacing.

“My…old man? Don’t really know.” Curtly, Corvus snaps bitterness etched into his tone, curling in on himself, turning away from Balthus.

“What do ya mean?” Balthus probes making Corvus’ eye twitch.

“My old man never liked talking about the past more of a present sort of guy.” Exhausted, he hints taking out a familiar slick silver flask.

“Oh yeah? I remember the tale.” Grinning, Balthus smirks as Corvus furrows his brow.

“The tale?” Confused, Corvus furrows his brow.

“Heck yeah, it was passed down a tale to warn people not to trust outsiders funny enough it did the opposite for my ma. Your old man was one of the best craftsmen in Kupala until the Corvan queen swooped in and stole him from us.” Bellowing, Balthus reveals the tale making Corvus’ eyes widen lost to the foreign tale.

“Stole?” Baffled, Corvus furrows his brow.

“Well…he may have ran away.” Sheepishly, Balthus smiles.

“Sounds like him bet he thought his talents were being squandered the self-entitled…” Snippily, Corvus sneers.

“I’m guessing you and your old man don’t get along.” Balthus sighs.

“We have differences yes now if you will excuse me, I rather have my stomach pumped then talk about my old man.” Grumpily, Corvus stand staggering away.

“Alright be that way dude, just saying your old man was pretty cool.” Honestly, Balthus calls out.

“Then clearly you don’t know him! He’s a coward, a…a waste of space, of energy…. of everything. Pretty cool…tch don’t make me laugh.” Coldly, Corvus seethes, malice marred into his tone and features as he staggers off towards his only sanctuary, the tavern.

“Petra...You seem to be flourishing in your new environment. Is all going well for you?” Concerned, Edelgard questions her.

“Lady Edelgard. Everything is well with me. Thank you for your question. Everyone shows great kindness, even while I am still learning about the language.” Politely, Petra bows her head before Edelgard.

“I'm glad to hear it. After all, a Brigid royal like yourself is of vital importance to the future of the Empire. If you ever need anything, please let me know. It's my job to watch out for you, after all.” Earnestly, Edelgard exclaims.

“If that is your want. I will rely on you if I have the need. However, I will not have that need. I can resolve any problems that occur by myself.” Confidently, Petra assures her.

“I don't doubt it. Perhaps I'm worrying too much. I just don't know what I would say to your family if something were to happen to you.” Edelgard confesses.

“Do not spend your worry on me. In Brigid, there is a phrase we say. You cannot shoot two birds with one arrow. Brigid and I are that second bird. Your first target is...your ambition. Can you disagree?” Petra questions.

“There is certainly truth in your words. I do have ambitions that transcend all else for me. When I ascend the throne, there are certain things I must do. Tell me, Petra... Who do you think I am?” Intrigued, Edelgard wonders.

“Huh?” Petra blurts out.

“I will tell you. I am Edelgard von Hresvelg. And yes, I'm attempting to do what no one else can. I'm prepared to shoot two birds, or even three, with a single arrow. That is the least of the impossible things I will accomplish. If you don't need my patronage, then prove it. Show me your power. Never settle for being the bird. Be the arrow instead.” Sternly, Edelgard declares.

“I will take your words to my heart. And you will be seeing my power. I give you my promise.” Petra promises as they both nod in understanding, leaving one another.

“Hello, Professor Manuela! I wish you to know that I have heard ever so much about your talents.” Excitedly, Flayn gushes.

“Whatever are you talking about, Flayn?” Mystified, Manuela questions.

“Singing! Why, you are...you are wonderfully skilled at it, are you not? Why, I have even overheard people saying your voice is akin to the singing of a goddess!” Starry eyed, Flayn gushes.

“It makes me happy to hear, but who told you that?” Interested, Manuela queries.

“Oh, the students are always speaking of it. Which got me to thinking... I may be the only person in all of the academy who's never heard your beautiful voice in song. So...I was wondering, Manuela. Might you sing a little something for me?” Hopeful, Flayn requests.

“Your request is touching, but I can't perform on such short notice. My voice is an instrument and requires proper, gentle care. However, the stories are true. I was once the leader of the Mittelfrank Troupe. But that was a long time ago.” Unsure, Manuela sighs.

“Middle... Frank? Um...what do those words mean, precisely?” Bewildered, Flayn asks.

“You've never heard of the Mittelfrank Troupe? It's the single most popular opera company in the Imperial capital! I used to sing on stage with them. I was the star, in fact. Before the war, it was the single most popular opera company in the Imperial capital! I used to sing on stage with them. I was the star, in fact.” Surprised, Manuela explains.

“Oh wow, in all of Enbarr? They must not have been around when I was living there...” Flayn exclaims.

“You used to live in Enbarr?” Manuela gasps.

“Indeed. Although, I was quite a bit younger at the time. It is where I was born, as a matter of fact.” Fairly, Flayn recalls.

“Ah, well, you must have been too young to hear about us.” Manuela considers.

“Ah, yes, that could be! And...what, precisely, is the function of an opera troop?” Flayn quirks her head to the side.

“You don't know what an opera troupe is? Well... It's a group of performers, like myself, who act out stories on stage, in front of a big audience. Stories with lots of singing.” Manuela answers.

“I-I understand now! I certainly have experience in the fine art of storytelling. There is often singing, as a part of story time for the children at the monastery.” Flayn says to her.

“That is darling, Flayn. But I'm not sure it's quite the same thing as an opera. You see... Operas are performed in grand theaters, with orchestral accompaniment. Everyone attending wears their finest. It is a very special occasion.” Manuela elaborates.

“Theaters, they're called? You mean to say that there are buildings exclusively used for...telling stories?” Flayn compares.

“You've never even heard of a theater? You're an intelligent girl, Flayn, and the world is full of wonders. You have a lot left to discover.” Proudly, Manuela smiles at Flayn’s childlike innocence when it comes to opera.

“Corvus.” Bravely, Balthus approaches the grumpy Corvus.

“What now kid?” Tiredly, Corvus sighs groaning bowing his head.

“I’m sorry I didn’t think what I was saying got to ya…” Apologetic, Balthus sighs.

“Nah it’s just…whenever I asked anything about my old man’s past he’d shout at me or well…other methods I rather not talk about. I thought he hadn’t had a good life and learned not to question him about it.” Grimacing, Corvus furrows his brow at the thought of his father, wearing a raven feathered cloak, he was a man of principal of hard work, having pushed Corvus to limits he never asked, he never wanted, he never asked for. Shyly, Corvus coils in on himself, wrapping his arms hidden behind his sleeves, recalling the pained stings coming from such training, remembering the scars well…

“Sounds rough, then again Kepula’s can be quite rough they often said my ma was the softest of them, then again she never raised her hand to me not like the other kids. I was always grateful for that. But you know…your ma and dad although the kepula hated them, my ma always thought the tale to be inspiring to venture out, she tried joining the Corvan’s you know when she heard they accepted a kepula but…” Grimacing, Balthus scratches the back of his neck.

“She wasn’t strong enough.” Coldly, Corvus cuts through making Balthus eyes to widen.

“Yeah…strength really is important to you guys isn’t it?” Awkwardly, Balthus smiles.

“To them yeah me…it’s takes a different kind of strength to be strong…it’s a shame they never realized that. You know? I never even knew my old man was a craftsman sure he liked messing about with her sword but…if you don’t mind me asking how did you know? I was…or did you just assume…?” Grimly, Corvus slurs bitterness laced in his tone.

“Didn’t have to that weapon you got there it’s one of his.” Balthus reveals making Corvus eyes widen.

“What? How do you…?” Baffled, Corvus blinks taken aback.

“My ma told me how the famed craftsmen’s of Kepula when he made weapons for the royal families, nobles and such. He always had this insignia on his weapons, I saw yours so…” Balthus explains as Corvus spots a familiar insignia planted on the broad blade he never noticed.

“Wait…my old man made me this.” Stunned, Corvus whispers.

“Did…did you not know?” Baffled, Balthus blinks.

“No…I didn’t.” Grimly, Corvus whispers, his father was never a man to spoil his kids, he was a man who said you earned your rewards, your status, your purpose in life.

“It’s a good blade, does he still make them?” Intrigued, Balthus wonders making Corvus grimace.

“He’s…he’s long gone from this world.” Ominously, Corvus bows his head.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Apologetic, Balthus whispers.

“No, I should be grateful, you told me a lot. Thanks Balthus how about I give you a pint on me?” Smugly, Corvus raises his pint to the air.

“Can you afford it?” Balthus furrows his brow.

“Can you?” Coolly, Corvus counters.

“Hehehe…” Cackling, both men sit down either side as the pints are poured making them both smirk as they clink their glasses, celebrating something…

Tsa! Ugh! Aah! Yah!” Roaring, Caspar declares waving his axe about in the training ground focused.

“Training again? You're certainly working hard, Caspar.” Impressed, Edelgard praises him.

“Huh, ha! Rah! Hyyyah! Oh! Edelgard! You scared me! You shoulda said something.” Focused, Caspar roars only then to gasp, taken aback by the sight of the princess.

“I did, but no matter. What has you training with such intensity? It's never good to neglect one's training, but overdoing it is ill-advised as well. You could already give any student here a battle they wouldn't soon forget.” Calmly, Edelgard explains to him.

“You think so? Thanks! I appreciate that. I can't really stop training though. I gotta get better if I expect to get anywhere in this world.” Touched, Caspar beams brightly.

“If memory serves, you're the second son of House Bergliez, right?” Humming, Edelgard recalls.

“That's right. My older brother is the heir, and there are already too many mouths to feed in our family, so I can't count on any support. I pretty much have to make it on my own, you know?” Smiling, Caspar confirms.

“I understand. It's difficult being born a noble. Those who inherit everything also inherit great burdens, but the same can be said of those who inherit nothing.” Pained, Edelgard sighs.

“What are you talking about? I don't have any troubles. Who cares if I don't inherit anything? It just means I get to cut a path to my own future. You know what your problem is, Edelgard? You always have to make everything about you.” Annoyed, Caspar frowns at her.

“Are you picking a fight, Caspar?” Edelgard furrows her brow.

“Hey now, come on. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. Always happy to fight though, if that's what you want.” Calmly, Caspar offers.

“Ugh, I have no desire to bicker with you. Good luck with your training. Good-bye.” Curtly, Edelgard turns her back and leaves.

“What was that about? I'll never understand her...” Exasperated, Caspar sighs shaking his head, having no clue of the princess of the empire.

“Hello, Manuela. I was just wondering—what was it like, back when you were involved with that opera troupe? Your life must have been quite different from how it is here, I imagine.” Fascinated, Flayn approaches Manuela.

“My, how bold to ask an adult about their private life. I'll humor you though... A diva's life is only glamorous while she's on stage. The rest of her time is consumed by grueling training. Just days and days of practicing, beginning at sunrise, with barely a moment to rest from one performance to the next. Then, once the performances begin, you're on stage for three shows a day. Absolutely exhausting. Is that anything like you imagined?” Manuela explains to Flayn.

“It sounds like a world all its own. Thank you— I find the topic fascinating. What sort of roles did you tend to be cast in? As the lead performer, did you play the part of a princess much? Oh! I can only imagine how illustrious that would be!” Excitedly, Flayn smiles.

“Yes, I was a princess once or twice. And it was quite something, let me tell you. All those royal jewels and flowing gowns... And they didn't just give me the pretty clothes to wear because I was beautiful, you know. I had to fight and claw my way into every role. But once I was there on stage, singing my solo, and all eyes were on me? It was worth it. I was rewarded for every one of my countless hours of practice. And the cheers when I finished a song! The applause! Oh, I can't properly explain it, but I can tell you it's an experience I will cherish until the day I die.” Honestly, Manuela confesses.

“Wondrous. It all sounds so very glamorous. Despite how rigorous a schedule you kept, it sounds like the hard work was worth those fleeting moments on stage. Mine has always been a...quiet life. It is hard not to feel a twinge of envy, hearing such stories from you!” Brightly, Flayn smiles.

“There's a lot to be said for the quiet life. It was never for me, of course. Still...I hear it's a pretty good deal for a lot of other folks. The thing is, Flayn... Well... You always have to remind yourself that if a place shines brighter than anywhere else, its shadows will be darker too.” Sadly, Manuela smiles.

“What... What do you mean?” Intrigued, Flayn asks.

“Heh, nothing. Nothing. It's a thing I hope you never come to understand. You know what? The next time you visit, I'll tell you all about the time I played a beautiful princess... and about the handsome prince she fell in love with!” Tightly, Manuela smiles down at her.

“Oh, please! I would love to hear all about it!” Joyfully, Flayn smiles eager to hear more tales of the opera.

“Caspar, I've been wondering something. Would you be happier if you were the heir to House Bergliez?” Intrigued, Edelgard enquires.

“Of course! My brother probably wouldn't be too happy about it though. I've got nothing against him, and I'd hate to cause him trouble, so I guess it wouldn't make me very happy at all.” Casually, Caspar answers.

“You may not want to hear this, but your brother is not a good man. He's lazy and greedy and has always relied on the knowledge that he would inherit a title. That's my impression of him, anyway.” Honestly, Edelgard confesses.

“You don't hold anything back, do you? But to be honest, you're not too far off. He's got good reason for it though. Our grandfather was really obsessed with his second wife. She has a son named Randolph who she really wanted to become the heir. In the end though, my grandfather had to step down sooner than expected, so everything went to my father instead. My brother is still really worried about having his future taken from him.” Honestly, Caspar confesses.

“That's the price of taking your own desires into account when choosing an heir. The concept of nobility is decaying, and it's dragging the Empire into the ground with it.” Curtly, Edelgard states.

“Wow, this conversation is really going there. You may be right, but it's not like the world is ever going to change, right?” Caspar shrugs.

“It must. I intend to create a world where the best are free to rise to the top and succeed, regardless of their bloodline. The nobility as it is now could not exist in a world like that. I'll make sure of it.” Confidently, Edelgard declares.

“What do you think would happen to me in that kind of world? Would you appoint me as a general or Minister of Military Affairs?” Confused, Caspar furrows his brow.

“If you were the best suited for that position, I would.” Edelgard asserts.

“Right, so my life would pretty much stay the same. I'd still have to train, get stronger, and use my abilities to cut my own path. I don't know what I'm going to do after we graduate. I guess I'll just have to fight for you.” Unsure, Caspar shrugs.

“Is that so?” Edelgard raises a brow.

“At the base, the front lines, or wherever we might be fighting, I'll be there with all my might! Raaar!” Confidently, Caspar dictates.

“Hold a moment, dog.” Rudely, Felix calls out to Dedue his back turned to him, towering over Felix.

“Are you speaking to me?” Stoically, Dedue questions Felix turning to him.

“I don't see anyone else here, do you?” You're that boar's lapdog. Felix argues.

“Do not mock His Highness.” Angrily, Dedue glowers down at him.

“Ha, spoken like a good pet. Why do you follow him with such devotion? Do you really think a man like that is worth it?” Tauntingly, Felix scoffs.

“Do you not do the same with the princess? I have seen you always by her side.” Fairly, Dedue points out.

“I am her retainer, her bodyguard it is my duty.” Forcefully, Felix snaps.

“Is that right then we are not different you and I.” Dedue offers.

“You are very wrong we are quite different.” Assertively, Felix snaps.

“Is that right?” Warily, Dedue furrows his brow.

“Mallory and I trust one another, respect one another, if I have an issue with her command, I will tell her to her face.” Seriously, Felix states the fact.

“Even if speak so informally to her majesty.” Scowling, Dedue grimaces recalling the lax tongue he used around her making his blood boil at times, some even gawking at his sheer nerve to speak to the princess in such a manner but she isn’t angry, she simply retorts with her silver tongue, unfazed by such volatile vocabulary.

“She relishes it. She enjoys having someone who will tell her how it is. If I have a fault in her plan, I will tell her and she will listen. We do argue but it is out of respect for one another nothing like you dog.” Proudly, Felix explains.

“Faerghus destroyed my homeland. Burned it all to the ground. Slaughtered my people.” Hurt, Dedue begins.

“The punishment of Duscar.” Gravely, Felix gathers.

“My father, my mother, my sibling—all were killed. We received no aid. No respite. Faerghus murdered our dignity and torched our pride. His Highness and her highness are different. They are both the only people who sees my people as human. They risked their lives to save mine. And it is thanks to them that I no longer wish for death.” Pained, Dedue confesses to Felix grimacing at the gruesome memoires.

“That's what we call "blind obedience." Tell me. Would you give your life for her?” Felix enquires.

“Yes. Would you not do the same?” Perplexed, Dedue queries.

“Without a second thought even if she hated it but not for the kingdom, not for the reason you delude yourself into believing. And what if he commanded you to join him in a senseless massacre?” Annoyed, Felix demands from him.

“I would do it.” Resolute, Dedue confirms.

“Even a massacre of children, or the elderly, or your own comrades?” Scowling, Felix’s eyes narrow.

“Without hesitation. You have misunderstood me. I am the sword and shield of His Highness. Weapons do not have a will of their own. Tell me are you not the same?” Confused, Dedue ponders.

No, the fact that you would assume such a thing is insulting. Mallory and I treat one another like equals while you may hold blind obedience. Mallory expects nothing from me when I make a decision, she trusts me and knows what I do is for her interest. She knows if I do not agree with her and does not argue against me due to it.” Honestly, Felix confesses to Dedue.

“Even if she may disapprove of it?” Dedue furrows his brow.

“Even if she may. Tch, Blind obedience. You're right. I did misunderstand. I shouldn't have called you a lapdog. You're a rabid cur. You and the boar prince make quite a team—two crazed animals.” Sneering, Felix shakes his head.

“I warned you not to mock His Highness. I am aware you have a history of friendship with him, but one more word...” Warningly, Dedue seethes.

“I've said my piece. Scamper back to your master…” Disgusted, Felix shakes his head at Dedue and leaves him.

“So Riegan…” Surprised, Claude arches a brow at the voice turning to the chair opposite him where slumped in a scowling Corvus.

“Hm? Oh you’re Mallory’s uncle.” Claude leans in, a glint in his eye at the sight of the slumped male.

“That I am now I have a question for you. I hear you like asking questions…” Corvus sneers.

“I do though that doesn’t mean I like answering your questions.” Cheekily, Claude warns him.

“A silver tongue huh. Well to put it simply why are you pestering my niece? You’re like a fly that can’t seem to stop hovering about her.” Scowling, Corvus demands crossing his arms over his chest.

“And why would I do that?” Innocently, Claude leans back.

“I can tell you why. She’s a princess, the princess of Fearghus if you were to get in her good books, the kingdom and the alliance could conquer the empire. I know how the alliance are with resources.” Bitterly, Claude sneers.

“Sorry to disappoint but Mallory and I just bounce off each other.” Proudly, Claude smiles, enjoying each and every teasing remark he has in store and her reaction are just to die for.

“If you count her attempting to impale you and you dodging them as bouncing off then I am worried what would happen if I showed you a trampoline.” Bluntly, Corvus deadpans.

“Look Mal is a good friend of mine, the closest confidant I have. We trust each other, we know each other is it a crime to tease someone?” Dramatically, Claude swoons making Corvus smirk slightly.

“Well no teasing is fun.” Fairly, Corvus gives him that.

“See as the fun uncle I thought you would understand.” Smirking, Claude nods his head.

“Of course, I do. But let me ask you some questions if you are Mal’s supposed best friend in your book anyway.” Intensely, Corvus challenges Claude.

“Shoot.” Eagerly, Claude accepts the challenge.

“Mal’s hated food!” Corvus declares.

“Green peppers, she tries to hide it but she often scrapes them over to Dimitri’s dish.” Easily, Claude answers.

“Alright what do you know that nobody else knows?” Corvus demands.

“Where do I start? Let’s see I know sometimes when Mal goes up the steps under her breath she counts the steps. The others think it’s weird, some don’t even notice personally I think its adorable. I think it’s endearing personally. Especially when I’ve finished the question and offer her the answer, but she gives me this adorable look like if you even think of spoiling this. I will end you, like her nose scrunches up giving me this cute little glare as I just watch her until giving her a single hint then she’s grumbling and pouting. It’s hilarious.” Animatedly, Claude gushes making Corvus eyes widen when seeing his jaded green glisten, lighten up at the topic at hand.

“Wait she does that?” Hurt, Corvus whispers, recoiling back a bit.

“Looks like the oh so great uncle doesn’t know everything about her.” Smugly, Claude crosses his arms over his chest in mock victory.

“I know enough.” Defensively, Corvus snaps.

“Relax I don’t think even she knows she does it. So since I won where’s my prize?” Eagerly, Claude asks.

“What do you want?” Corvus sighs.

“Every embarrassing childhood story you have about Mallory.” Smirking, Claude declares.

“It’s a deal.” Smirking, Corvus shakes Claude’s hand just as the door slams open to reveal…

“You too come on!” Scowling, Mallory snaps at them both, the two glancing at one another, a silent message conversing between them as they both feign being innocent at the same time, placing their hands up in mock surrender. Obediently, they follow Mallory out of the lunchroom where they find Shamir and Alois arguing…


	110. Almyran Armada

“...And that is our situation.” Sadly, Shamir concludes her report as both Claude, myself, my uncle, Shamir and Alois stand around each other after having Shamir report to us the issue at hand.

“But with so few knights, we'll surely-” Apprehensively, Alois begins.

“Eh we don’t need knights get me a barrel and I can deal with them.” Lazily, my uncle dismisses.

“And by deal with them you mean vomit on them.” Tiredly, I predict.

“It would make quite the distraction.” Amused, Claude gives in.

“Don’t encourage him…” Pleadingly, I place my fingertips on my temple at the thought only then to hear the crisp click of heels, noting a familiar set of jade light up at the source.

“Ah, Professor! Excellent timing.” Brightly, Claude smiles at her, draping his arm over her shoulder making me roll my eyes.

“What's going on?” Confused, Byleth furrows her brow at us.

“Alois. You're not going to suggest we send students, are you?” Shamir scowls at him.

“I am, actually. Do you have a problem with that?” Smoothly, he smirks.

“Our class would be happy to help.” Smiling, Claude offers.

“I mean we’re already here.” Fairly, I shrug.

“We can handle ourselves besides it’ll make good practice for the battle.” Eagerly, Claude smirks at the thought.

“I do. We can't send them out on a knight's mission without Rhea's blessing.” Shamir scowls.

“We can have my blessing; I know my niece I wouldn’t be sending her out there if I didn’t know she couldn’t handle herself.” Confidently, my uncle smirks draping his arm over my shoulder, bringing me into a side hug making me sigh at the ruby red hue to his cheeks.

“I'm sure I can get the go-ahead. I'll just say the students have a...new field training opportunity, or something like that. Besides, we'll be there. We're not going to let them get killed by pirates.” Arrogantly, Alois assures her.

“What's this about pirates?” Lost, Byleth furrows her brow.

“There are pirates causing havoc in the port of Derdriu, at the centre of House Riegan's territory.” Shamir reports to her.

“They’re believed to be Almyran.” Scowling, Claude huffs.

“But we don’t know that for sure.” Warily, I point out placing my hand on his arm as his jade meet my blue.

“The Merchants' Association sent a request via the Eastern Church, asking for protection.” Alois continues the report.

“The Eastern Church”? Byleth furrows her brow.

“No one really talks about the other churches…they’re all the same really. Sprouting some bull…” Corvus remarks unfazed by the sharp glare from both Alois and Shamir.

“I suppose that's because they don't have much of a presence.” Shamir sighs.

“The Eastern Church controls eastern Fódlan. They don't have a standing army like we do. So, for incidents like this, they customarily ask for help from the Central Church.” Alois elaborates.

“Or badass mercenaries like myself.” Proudly, Corvus smirks placing his hand on his chest while I roll my eyes.

“See when you call yourself that it only makes you worse.” Bluntly, I sigh shaking my head at my uncle.

“You just cant handle how awesome I am!” Smugly, he boasts.

“Do you…do you not see the damage you’re doing to yourself?” Baffled, I demand from him.

“Every single moment of my life.” Smugly, Corvus downs his flask making me groan, facepalming at the mess that is my uncle.

“I imagine they want to contribute to make their presence known in the Alliance.” Shamir gathers.

“Be that as it may, we knights are quite busy. We don't have personnel to spare. Therefore, we're enlisting your help!” Positively, Alois smiles.

“You should have some experience dealing with pirates from your mercenary days, right?” Shamir recalls turning to Byleth.

“I don't remember.” Honestly, she confesses.

“Eh not that hard to get rid of. Heh, remember when we faced those pirates in Kleiman?” Fondly, My uncle smiles at me.

“Wasn’t that the pirate you lost your clothes too…?” Perplexed, I furrow my brow at the memory.

“That…that wasn’t the memory you were meant to remember.” Shyly, My uncle shuffles about.

“You think I wanted to remember?” Dryly, I remark to the moron, grimacing at the memory of my uncle using me as some sort of shield to protect his privates, that was the longest seven hours of my life.

“Come with us, won't you? Think of it as a training exercise. The Merchants' Association will reward us handsomely!” Animatedly, Alois offers.

“Handsomely you say?” Grinning, my uncle leans in.

“That’s all you had to ask for him.” Sadly, I shake my head at the fact.

“Let's go.” Byleth nods her head as we take off.

“We don't have time to lose. Let's take care of this quickly.” Shamir informs us as we arrive at the dock of sorts.

“Tremble before us! We are the great navy of Almyra! Resist and we'll burn this town to the ground!” Proudly, the general proclaims.

“The Almyran Navy... This is going to be tougher than I expected.” Nervously, Alois mutters.

“Huh? Sure, those look like Almyran ships, but I guarantee you they're just common pirates.” Claude assures us.

“Hmm…something is off. I mean where are the wyverns usually they have wyverns for air coverage…” Corvus’ eyes narrow.

“They're obviously bluffing, but it seems to be working on the merchants. Shall we?” Shamir smirks at the professor.

“It's the knights! Please, save us! We'll reward you handsomely!”

“It would be a disaster if they attacked our shops. Please, don't let them into town!”

“We've got you. Leave it to the Knights of Seiros!” Confidently, Alois assures the merchants.

“Think they got the good stuff?” Hopeful, Corvus asks me.

“It’s a dock what do you expect?” Tiredly, I scowl at my moron of a uncle, seeing his eyes go starry, salvia spewing out from his lips as I forcibly drag him away from the merchants.

“How could you commit such crimes in the name of Almyra? It's because of two-bit miscreants like you that Almyrans suffer so much hate!” Scowling, Claude gets on his wyvern demanding the truth from the supposed general.

“Sh-shut up! Say what you will, we're the real navy of Almyra!” Fretfully, the general proclaims.

“Ugh, what a pain that guy was. If you're going to pose as an Almyran, at least fight like one!” Disappointed, Claude huffs swiftly ending the fight and resulting in our victory.

“Well, that's over with. They were a lot more trouble than I expected.” Relieved, Alois smiles.

“Thank you so much! Here's your reward. Please, take it.” The merchant gives Byleth our reward as I turn to the eerily silent Claude.

“Hey you okay?” Gently, I question him.

“Yeah just urgh…” Annoyed, Claude scowls.

“Come on at least it wasn’t Almyra.” Optimistically, I offer, knowing the pain well…

“People are still going to think it was.” Claude crosses his arms as I go silent at the sad truth of it, glancing over at the merchants already noting a few eyeing Corvus, hearing a few…

“Of course a Corvan would be here, their bad lucky ou know I bet he brought the Almyran here…!”

“Yeah I bet the Corvan’s and Almyran are in cahoots!”

“We are n-“Fuming, Claude turns to correct them.

“Don’t waste your breath kiddo…” Softly, my uncle places his hand on Claude’s shoulder, making his jade hues widen.

“But…” Claude begins.

“Besides it wasn’t Almyra doesn’t that say more about Almyrans than it does the people of Fódlan?” My uncle proposes making both mine and Claude’s eyes dilate at the rather sensible offer as my uncle attempt to walk over to the merchants who quickly flee from him. He manages to stop one asking for some supplies only to end up with the whole merchant’s stock. Baffled, I blink as he simply shrugs, smirking pleased by the reward as he calls out to Alois to help him out who happily helps as we then head back to the monastery…


	111. Sworn Enemy

“The Battle of the Eagle and Lion... Its name comes from the war in which the Kingdom won its independence from the Empire. It's imperative that we fight our best. We must live up to the legacy of the King of Lions. Flayn and...Monica, was it? I'm glad they were returned safe and sound.” Relieved, Dimitri confesses to the professor roaming the hallways of the monastery.

“What do you say, Edel? Shall we meet up in the library later to... Oh! Hello, Professor!” Joyous, Monica winks chirpily at her.

“Do you need something? I'm a little busy at the moment.” Edelgard tells the professor as Monica clings to her.

“Sorry, Professor! I've got a lot of questions to ask Edel here. Since I couldn't graduate last year, I really want to make sure I can do so this year.” Cheerfully, she reveals.

“Going all the way to the Empire for a mock battle? This is serious business. And there's a reward to be had as well. I'd really like to win this thing. Everyone else seems to be raring to go too. We're all looking to you to guide us, Teach.” Grinning, Claude smirks as I stand by his side while the professor approaches us, Hilda by our side, talking to us.

“Hey, remember the professor is working for my brother.” Sternly, I remind Claude.

“Come on a little sabotage and a twist betrayal would be awesome. I’ll make it worth your while professor.” Cheekily, Claude winks at her.

“And I’ll tell Seteth of this little coup.” Snippily, I argue.

“You’re no fun.” Claude huffs.

“Someone has to keep you in check.” I mutter.

“And someone has to make sure you don’t push yourself to exhaustion.” Grinning, Claude drapes his arm over me, winking cheekily as I glare daggers at him.

“See what I have to put up with professor?” Hilda sighs.

“What you have to put with up?” Emptily, I chuckle at the thought.

“Professor, do you have a second? It's about Monica. Does she seem...off to you? She was imprisoned for a long time, but she seems to have recovered almost instantly, and she's been bizarrely cheerful.” Hilda confesses to Byleth.

“Now that you mention it...” Byleth nods her head in thought.

“You see what I mean? I wonder if she's straining to seem happy, just to make people comfortable.” Hilda describes.

“Wait a minute hold on if I’m wary about someone I get scolded but if Hilda does it’s okay?” Offended, I glower at the thought.

“I don’t suspect everyone…” Hilda huffs placing her hand on her hip.

“I don’t suspect everyone!” Defensively, I scowl.

“You suspected Flayn of being some sort of evil witch, need I remind you?” Smirking, Claude reminds me snickering.

“It’s the innocent looking ones you look out for.” Sternly, I warn the group as the professor leaves us.

“You know, the Empire used to control all of Fódlan. But after the civil war, the northern region split off and became the Kingdom. Later, the eastern part of the Kingdom seceded to become the Alliance. There are three powers today, but a thousand years ago, we were all united as one. Even now, among the nobles of the Empire, there are some who dream of reunifying Fódlan...” Ferdinand answers explaining it to the professor.

“Hi, Professor. Want to know something? Gronder is in the territory of House Bergliez, in the Empire. That's right next to my home, the region of House Varley! Oh. Oh no. What if– What if my parents come to watch?! Aaah!” Panicked, Bernie whimpers, hiding in her room as the professor pays her daily visit.

“I don't think nobles are allowed to watch.” Gently, Byleth assures her.

“Really? Are you sure?! You wouldn't say that if you weren't completely sure, right?!” Uneasily, Bernie whimpers.

“Fishing? No thanks. I tried it once, and...ugh. Gross. I don't even really like to eat fish, let alone catch and gut them. Mallory does though she loves the stuff but gutting it? No way, she would just end up vomiting. Besides, who can think about fishing right now? The Battle of the Eagle and Lion is coming up soon. Feeling confident?” Disgusted, Dorothea tells the professor, who approaches her.

“Very.” Byleth nods her head.

“That's the spirit!” Joyous, Dorothea cheers.

“I'm not interested in glory or prizes. All I want is a formidable enemy to sink my teeth into. As far as I can see, there are only a couple of opponents worth my time. Since we were little, Ingrid's always gotten this old look in her eye when someone brings up food. I also recall how squeamish Mallory is around fish especially when it comes to gutting them.” Felix furrows his brow, a shy smile of fondness upon his features at the memory.

“Hmm... Ah! I'm so sorry! I was lost in thought.” Sadly, Mercedes gasps snapping out of her thoughts as the professor approaches her.

“You seem a bit down.” Attentively, she notes.

“It's very kind of you to be concerned, but I promise that I'm fine. I was just thinking... The Death Knight's true identity. Could it actually be Professor Jeritza?” Curious, Mercedes wonders out loud.

“Holding such a frivolous and downright ridiculous event so close to the Battle of the Eagle and Lion... It's absolutely absurd. Although...they did say we could eat whatever we catch. I'm a sucker for a good meal...I just couldn't resist.” Hungrily, Ingrid beams brightly as Byleth wanders off towards the abyss.

“The Battle of the Eagle and Lion is almost here. Time certainly is strange. All this really has me feeling nostalgic. Back when I was in the academy, I took part in the battle too.” Yuri explains.

“Which class were you in?” Byleth queries.

“The Blue Lions. Back then, I was living with Kingdom nobility as an adoptee. We won the battle by a mile. But how we came to that victory is my little secret.” Proudly, Yuri smiles.

“That young lady, Monica...might she be Baron Ochs's daughter? We're not acquainted, but I have heard tell that the baron has a daughter roughly her age. Despite my current circumstances, I was born into House Nuvelle, one of the preeminent houses of the Empire. Didn't you know? There isn't much of my house left to speak of, but mark my words, someday it shall return in glory!” Constance wonders out loud as Byleth leaves, heading back up to the surface.

“I received a rare letter from my father recently. He said that he is praying for the Golden Deer House to emerge victorious. Insistently praying. My father attended the Officers Academy, and won a glorious victory in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. I think he is quite proud of that, even to this day. I suppose that shows how great an honor it truly is.” Lorenz explains to the professor who then leaves when seeing Lysithea.

“Why would we go all the way to Gronder Field? It's idiocy to travel that far. It may be a tradition, but it takes forever to get there and is exhausting. So pointless. I guess there's nothing to be done about it. Even by you,” Professor. Lysithea grumbles as the professor nods her head watching on as she too decides to join in on this fishing tournament.

“Dedue great news we have lady Rhea’s blessing, oh professor.” Surprised, I raise a brow at her as my brother and I descend down the staircase towards Dedue waiting anxiously.

“We were just going to talk to you. “Smiling, Dimitri greets her as I note his puppy eyes blues lighting up, sparkling at the sheer sight of her making me snicker.

“We were?” Stunned, I blink taken aback, I thought we would just head to quell this issue ourselves.

“Yes we were to ask for your permission to be excused from class.” Politely, Dimitri bows his head.

“How come?” Warily, she furrows her brow at us.

“It’s…complicated.” Uncomfortable, I glance to the side.

“Mallory you have been ditching my lessons for some time.” Sternly, Byleth begins making my eyes widen at her scolding tone.

“Only due to my duties as princess and I am keeping up am I not?” Icily, I remind her, yes, she does have a point but I have been making up for it during my free time.

“You are but still…you are a teenager you need to rest; you shouldn’t have to make up work for so long. You should be out spending time with people, socialising that is the main reason you came here was it not? The others have also began to notice.” Seriously, she explains making me grimace, so what if I don’t like people? So what if I want to catch up with my work, I’m just being a good student? I thought they would be happy.

“So what? You think I care?” Bluntly, I deadpan, they wouldn’t care.

“Mallory they are your classmates they are concerned.” Gently, she tells me.

“Why? I don’t owe them anything.” Perplexed, I furrow my brow, I don’t owe them anything so what’s the issue?

“Mallory…” Warningly, Dedue furrows his brow at me.

“Apologies professor my sister still struggles with social concepts at times and for causing you this. We didn’t mean to it’s just…” Apologetic, Dimitri bows making me roll my eyes. Don’t apologise for something you didn’t do Dimitri, besides not my fault this monastery is useless with its knights.

“Dedue is already aware, but you should know there's been an uprising in the Duscar region, in the western part of the Kingdom.” Curtly, I cut my brother off filling her in on the chaos.

“An uprising in Duscar? Why?” Befuddled, Byleth furrows her brow.

“Dedue... Would you like me to explain?” Worried, Dimitri begins.

“We can if you want.” Gently, I assure him but he simply shakes his head.

“No. It should be me. I am from Duscur. It lies just beyond the mountains on the north-western border of Faerghus. But the people of Duscur no longer live there. The land was burned to ashes by the army of Faerghus. All of the people were slaughtered. This was our punishment for the crime of regicide. The barren expanse that was once Duscur is now controlled by a Kingdom noble. But Duscur survivors, such as myself, still exist outside the region. This uprising is most likely the work of such survivors, seeking to reclaim their homeland.” Pained, Dedue looks away, eyes closed. Guilty, both Dimitri and I sigh sharing a hurt look at the touchy topic.

“We had tried to tell the men to stand down we tried to get in contact, but he refused to listen to in his words, children…” Bitterly, I sneer glowering at the memory of that letter as my brother places his hand on my shoulder, trying to help me through this frustration. I exhale through my nose at the sheer disrespect shown. We are allies, future allies we gave him the same respect, treat others how you want to be treated and if he wants to be treated like a dullard then so be it.

“A request for aid was sent from Viscount Kleiman to the Kingdom capital and the church. He is the one who rules over that region at present. For now, the lords surrounding the Duscur region have sent their armies to help suppress the uprising. However...” Dimitri begins.

“Is there a problem?” Perplexed, Byleth furrows her brow as grimacing, both my brother and I share a look.

“Our worry is that there will be more unwarranted death, kingdom soldiers are bias, they hold a deep hatred for Duscar due to the fall of the late king. The citizens of the kingdom are no better of course but they aren’t the ones wielding axes and swords.” Bluntly, I state the fact grimacing at the memory of our people not being the most tolerant when it came to outsiders.

“You would think they'd refrain from squashing the rebels out of political expediency...but I doubt that will be the case.” Dimitri sighs sadly.

“If the Kingdom's army and the rebel forces of Duscur collide, there is no doubt that the rebel forces will be annihilated. As much as Duscar like to think they are combat ready, the kingdom are born combat ready we learn to wield blades before reading.” Calmly, I inform Byleth.

“Are you…serious?” Baffled, Byleth blinks taken aback.

“Indeed, my first weapon was a spear I believe yours was a sword was it not?” Dimitri recalls.

“Before they found my knack for magic yes but I'm afraid...that's the best case scenario. It could also turn into complete and bloody chaos for both sides. No one wants that trust us, for all we know this single battle could turn into a civil war especially with the kingdom lords surrounding that land, they aren’t exactly pro Duscar.” Grimacing, I shudder at the thought especially with my uncle in charge no doubt he’d just throw more fuel to the fire, maybe chuck me in their at that, any possibility he can get to get rid of me he will use, still thought it’s rather endearing to think he thinks of me so often, even if the train of thought isn’t the most loving and no doubt follows with a track of colourful words…

“Indeed.” Sadly, Dedue sighs at the reality of it.

“Which brings us to our news. We have just now received the permission we requested from the church.” Dimitri reveals.

“Permission for what?” Curious, Byleth raises a brow at us.

“I asked the church to deploy our class to help handle the situation.” Dimitri informs her.

“So we may go?” Hopeful, Dedue asks.

“Not so fast. We still have a responsibility as students of the academy, after all. The only one who can truly make the decision as to whether or not we go is our professor. So... What do you say?” Frowning, I turn to the professor.

“Very well.” Byleth nods her head.

“Thank goodness for that.” Relieved, I sigh bowing my head, a part of me tempted to ask Corvus for his permission only to grimace. If the kingdom soldiers saw a Corvan and Duscar about it may add more fodder to the canon fire…we can’t risk it.

“You have my most sincere gratitude.” Grateful, Dedue bows.

“And ours as well. But we must move fast.” Assertively, Dimitri tells the professor as we nod and prepare for the battle to come.

“Right I’m ready. You ready?” Stretching, I leave my room, finally having the correct gear as I turn to Felix leaning against the wall stoically scowling at any poor people passing by.

“I was already ready.” Curtly, he huffs pushing himself off the wall making me roll my eyes at the doofus.

“Of course you were but still thanks for agreeing to help. I know this may not be…” Gently, I smile at him appreciating his aid considering his history.

“Mallory don’t. I am your bodyguard it is my duty to protect you. Besides after your last little adventure I don’t trust you a mile away.” Bluntly, he deadpans making me sweat drop.

“I know I can feel your eyes piercing through me. You could be subtle you know or just stick by my side if you want.” Intensely, I shudder at the memory of his lecture, of his yelling, of his sharp killer glare, I swear my ears were ringing for a whole week.

“And get roped into another forced conversation with Claude no thanks.” Disgusted, he sneers at the thought.

“Welcome to my world now before we do anything yoy need to be nice.” Sternly, I remind him.

“I am nice to those necessary.” Aloofly, he shrugs.

“No Felix I mean no boar and no dog.” Sternly, I order him.

“Tch…” Annoyed, he glances to the side, clicking his tongue.

“Felix I won’t bring you if you do this.” Seriously, I warn him, his sharp crimson glaring into my firm blue.

“Bold of you to assume I’d let you leave alone.” Huffing, he scowls at me.

“As trustful as ever, just be nice please for me…” Pleadingly, I beg not wishing for a fight.

“Urgh…I will do what is needed but don’t blame me if they act stupid and I simply call them out on it.” Bluntly, he warns me.

“That’s the best I can ask from you so thank you. Let’s go.” Tiredly, I smile as I leave him.

“Agreed.” Stoically, Felix nods and we head to the carriages meeting up with Dimitri, Dedue and the professor, Dedue in the back as Felix and I sit, side by side relishing the still silence, feeling my foot anxiously tap against the floor meanwhile animatedly, Dimitri gushes to the professor about who knows what…honestly, I’m too focused on how are we going to go about this. We need to be careful one wrong move and it could all go wrong…Softly, I feel a hand on my hand making me blink at the squeeze, staring down at Felix’s hand making my surprised expanded eyes look up. My worried blues meet his firm fierce red as he nods his head while I nod back, exhaling shakily preparing for the battle to come.

“The Kingdom's vanguard has already arrived. Just as we'd feared, they far outclass the Duscur forces. We cannot stand by and allow another massacre. But we cannot obstruct the Faerghus army, either. Our best hope is to force the troops of Duscur to withdraw before the Kingdom soldiers get to them.” Dimitri declares.

“The main body of the Kingdom's army is bound to arrive soon. Until then, let's aim to quell this uprising ourselves. Once the main force arrives, we'll be out of options. We must move fast. Sternly, I warn the professor who nods her head.

“It seems the church and the Kingdom troops are not working together. My head hurts just thinking about it, but we may be able to use that. First, let's push Duscur to retreat. The Kingdom might then also withdraw without a fight.” Dimitri advises.

“Let us be quick about it.” Dedue reasons.

“Our grudge will not be settled...until all of you are dead and buried!” Roaring, the Duscar soldier snarls.

“Split up between the east and the west, and advance! That'll put the squeeze on those Duscur animals in a hurry!” One of the soldier’s sneers.

“They are moving out. Time is of the essence, now.” Dedue warns us.

“I give my all for our goal! You will die here!” Dedue rushes over to one of the Duscar warriors.

“Go now if you value your life.” Dedue warns him.

“But aren't you with Faerghus? In any case... Thank you.” Grateful, he bows his head.

“Please get out while you can.” I arrive kicking aside a kingdom soldier.

“The princess? You’re helping us?” Stunned, they gawk.

“Yes, please run.” Gently, I plea to them.

“Princess what is the meaning of this!?” The soldier demands.

“Stand down as princess I command you!” Assertively, I snap at the group.

“They are the king’s killer, your father’s…” Feebly, the soldier begins.

“How are we any better if we were to kill them? They have suffered enough. Enough is enough.” I attempt to reason with them.

“It is never enough on their hands is our kings’ blood if you will not listen then you are a traitor!!!” Roaring, he declares to me.

“I am sorry it had to come to this.” Saddened, I shake my head as he raises his spear to me only for me to easily disarm him, where I push him back into his partner who Felix is dealing with.

“You dare call the princess a traitor! If you had a brain you would realize how foolish you are. You will be struck down by my blade!” Furious, Felix roars at the soldier who charges back but is quickly defeated.

“Felix!” Concerned, I call out to him.

“Leave if I see you again and you still speak such disrespect about the princess. I will not hesitate in cutting you down.” Forcefully, Felix threatens the whimpering soldiers who flees.

“Get out of our sight while you can.” Felix adds trying to be nice to another Duscar warrior who joins the one I had spoken to prior and retreat.

“You can still get out of here. Run.” Dedue warns another Duscar solider as I note both Dimitri and the professor deal with the soldiers.

“You're not going to kill us?! Well, I won't wait here to find out. I'm leaving!” The soldier flees.

“Safely away.” Dedue sighs relieved.

“I won't allow it... If only you dastards weren't here...”

“I'll have your life for atonement, king slayer!”

“Heretics... What is it you think...we have done?”

“Filthy Duscur demons...Not content with slaying His Majesty, you thought to revolt?! Pathetic!” Seething, one of the soldiers spits out as Felix and I nod splitting up for him to deal with the soldiers while I help the general or try to.

“Please stop this. If we can just talk, we have come to help!” Peacefully, I plead to them.

“Lies! This coming from the sworn enemy of our people!” The general roars raising his blade to the high heavens at me making me sigh bowing my head at the battle charging up towards us.

“A sworn enemy? I suppose we deserve such a title but please we just want to help we don’t mean to…” Peacefully, I attempt to explain.

“Do not lie to me monster! I saw your work at the tragedy! You slayed my brothers and sisters mercilessly. You killed children behind the disguise of a child yourself!” Violently, he cuts me off.

“I was trying to survive I was trying to protect my own brother; they were…it was chaos please if we can just…” Feebly, I try to reason with him.

“Enough with the diplomacy!” Shocked, my eyes widen when next thing I know, I release a small hiss as I am dealt with the butt of the blade, slamming, smashing into the side of my temple, making me gasp at the harsh stinging ache, feeling a gushing liquid come streaming down as I stagger back. Startled, I blink taken aback by the stream of ruby red staining my fingertips as I fall to my knees, cradling my temple at the ringing echoing, haunting howling in my ear.

“Princess!!” Horrified, Dimitri rushes over finally arriving, leaning down, his eyes wide as I groan at the blurry black dots in my vison, weakly forcing my stinging aching eyes to look into a pair of panicked concerned green turning primal.

“You...are a man of Duscur. How can you make friends with our hated foes? Is it possible that you've lost your Duscur spirit?” The general roars at him.

“Are you finished? Tiredly, Dedue reigns in his anger turning to glare coldly at the general, his grip shaking around his axe.

“Sister!!” Horrified, Dimitri screams making me hiss feeling his hands hold my form. Weakly, I blink looking up at the professor and Dimitri both looking concerned as I hiss.

“What did you do to her!? I’ll have your head on a pike!!” Snarling, Dimitri roars, making my and the professor’s eyes widen in fear, dilating, knowing that roar anywhere.

“Dimitri stop!” Hissing, I call out to him making him blink, snapping out of his thoughts, his baby blues returning to normal, making the professor’s eyes widen.

“Now, this is a windfall... Who knew we'd meet our sworn enemy here!” The general glares at my brother as the professor helps me up.

“Sworn enemy? Well, I cannot disagree…” Saddened, Dimitri bows his head at the sad truth of the matter as he turns to face the general.

“We will slay you and topple Faerghus! That way, for the first time in ages...Duscur can be reborn!” Proudly, he proclaims only to cry out in shock when Dimitri easily cuts him down.

“Is this...how our dream ends...” Defeated, the general gives in.

“I will check the status of the Kingdom troops. Dedue, I leave the Duscur army to you. Professor if you don’t mind could you take my sister to a healer please?” Politely, my brother requests.

“I’m fine.” Groaning, I hiss attempting to stand only to stumble as the professor catches me, shaking her head.

“No you are not. You are going to get it checked out that is an order sister.” Firmly, my brother orders making me grumble.

“Fine…just make sure Felix doesn’t seem like this.” Pleadingly, I beg.

“Too late for that.” Sharply, Felix snaps making me groan as he takes me off the professor.

“Yes, Your Highness. Please be careful…the both of you. Princess I am…” Guilty, Dedue begins.

“How funny, you act guilty, but you don’t care so long as the boar gets his way you don’t care who you hurt!” Seething, Felix roars at both my brother and Dedue.

“Felix don’t…” Softly, I whisper pleading for him to stop, feeling his nails dig deep into my torso, glaring icily at my brother and Dedue head down in shame.

“He’s right…” Dimitri whispers.

“Dimitri he isn’t…” Feebly, I try to plea to him.

“Don’t come near her.” Felix cuts me off making my blood boil.

“Hey, I have a say in this!” Frustrated, I snap at him.

“No, you don’t not now!” Furious, Felix snaps at me making me wince, the ringing intensifying as he drags me down the hill towards the healers.

“Why save us?” Perplexed, the general questions both Dimitri and Dedue.

“I will not abide the needless death of my own people.” Dedue answers.

“You must know that as long as there is breath in me, I will fight.” Determined, the general declares.

“Then fight, and be defeated. But so long as you pose no threat to His Highness and the princess. I will not end your life.” Dedicated, Dedue dictates.

“Idealistic fool. We will not relent. Not until we've taken back the homeland you monsters stole from us!” Seething, the general snarls.

“I share the same sentiment.” Determined, Dedue exclaims.

“You? Who sold his soul for Faerghus?” Sneering, the general spits.

“His Highness and the princess has promised the people of Duscur a home. Their kingdom will be a kingdom that is proud to harbour the blood of both Faerghus and Duscur.” Proudly, Dedue promises him.

“That's impossible. Don't be naive.” The general scoffs.

“Believe what you will. But Faerghus will change under both the princess and prince’s reign. That is my firm belief.” Seriously, he promises, making the general go silent.

“The Kingdom army has retreated to the fortress. There should be no further danger.” Relieved, Dimitri smiles as he returns.

“Prince of Faerghus! You monster! The pair of you! I should have finished off that monstrous sister of yours!” The general roars at him.

“Can you still run? Then I suggest you do so now. Your people are waiting for you on the other side. Remain hidden from the Kingdom army.” Dimitri advises him.

“May our paths cross again.” Dedue nods as he silently stands baffled.

“I certainly hope not. But remember this one thing. The people of Duscur never forget their grudges. Nor do they fail to honor favors.” Proudly, the Duscur General declares and leaves.

“Thank you, Your Highness, for accommodating my selfish request.” Grateful, Dedue bows to Dimitri

“Think nothing of it. This was something I wished for, as well. If you must give thanks, direct it at the church for allowing us to join the battle, and to our professor for leading the charge. It's about time we headed back. The professor and the others are waiting.” Smiling, Dimitri reasons.

“I am right behind you.” Dedue nods his head following after him, noting the sharp feral firm glare of Felix, dragging the now sleeping Mallory bridal style into the carriage, holding her in his arms, practicality, glaring at each of them as if the girl would be swiped from his arms any moment as they head back to the monastery.


	112. Lone Arrow

It’s been a week since my return from my mission, things have been…who am I kidding they have been terrible! Felix won’t leave me alone seriously, he practically dragged my dazed body to Manuela berating her, demanding her to fix me. It’s not that bad of an injury even, I just got a bit of bruising its really just a black eye according to Manuela.

So I should be fine for the battle of the eagle and lion, much to the annoyance of Felix who I had to order to apologise to my brother and Dedue. Honestly, I can’t believe him sometimes being so rude it was my decision to go, to help, I knew what would happen. Besides it’s not the first time I’ve been hurt, I’ve been hurt a number of times, the one time I bring him to stop nagging he does this! And he wonders why I don’t bring him!? Honestly…

It’s fortunate I got to escape from Felix thanks to the professor wanting to spar with him. Shakily, I exhale as I bow my head, leaning forward on the stone balcony, my ears ringing a bit but eh, my ears perk up at the faint sound of muffled murmuring from the lunch hall behind me. I look out at the fishing dock thing, seeing people roam about whether it be gardening, gossiping or fishing, who knows. My nose twitches at the refreshing smell of cooking from behind me, fresh herbs and the smell of water weirdly enough from the fishing I assume.

“Hey Mal welcome ooh!” Brightly, Caspar rushes over to my side only for his bright broad smile to falter recoiling his neck back, grimacing at the sight.

“Is it that bad?” Shyly, I smile gently pressing my forefingers against the bruising around my temple, reaching my eye, the general having managed to nick my eye a bit.

“Um…yeah. Who did this to you!? Who is it? I’ll beat them up just watch!! Who is it? Was it Raphael? I can take him!” Caspar offers making me smile softly at his earnest gesture.

“As much as I appreciate the sentiment Caspar I rather you didn’t.” Politely, I decline the request.

“But why they hurt you!” Caspar scowls.

“It was a misunderstanding…” Forcibly, I smile glancing to the side, aching at the brief sting from the movement.

“Oh…Hey! Think about it like a cool battle scar, you can tell the guys oh or a way to tell the story, I bet it was cool how you got it!” Honestly, he answers, before recovering trying to cheer me up making me smile softly at the boy, attempting to be so nice to me, honestly, he is too sweet. Patiently, I listen to him ramble, tant about it trying to cheer me up making me chuckle, shaking my head at the doofus.

“I don’t know about you but being hit by the back of a axe isn’t the greatest story.” Tightly, I smile at him.

“Oh…sorry I don’t really know what to say. Usually I’m the one who gets the bruises and the lecture.” Guilty, Caspar confesses to me.

“It’s fine you’re doing fine.” Calmly, I assure him.

“Will you still be able to be in the battle fo the eagle and Lion?” Hopeful, Caspar asks.

“Don’t worry I will.” I assure him making him cheer.

“Alright don’t think I’m going to go easy on you!” He declares making me chuckle.

“Don’t expect me to share that courtesy either.” Cheekily, I warn him.

“Heh…I’m sorry you had to go through that. If anyone is giving you hassle about the eye, just leave it to me you can rely on me!” Confidently, he promises me making me smile softly, shaking my head.

“Thank you Caspar you’re…sweet.” Appreciative, I nod my head making him grin from ear to ear, a ruby red hue to his cheeks.

“W-Well just know you can rely on me. I better go I have training to do just you wait for that battle!” Grinning, he promised me before lunging over making me chuckle at the kind kid, only then to sigh when turning to scowl at the glaring figure in the doorway.

“He was just asking if I was okay…” Tiredly, I turn to deal with the mess that is Felix, once again, his arms crossed unimpressed as he joins my side…

Are you injured? Frowning, Dedue stares down at the silent Ingrid glaring down at her spear.

“No.” Curtly, she snaps.

“Good.” Dedue nods his head.

“I’d have cut my way through. Alone. Without your assistance.” Icily, Ingrid sneers at Dedue.

“My apologies.” Rueful, Dedue bows his head.

“Your apologies are empty. They did nothing to help avoid the black eye Mallory got thanks to your people.” Poisonously, Ingrid spits out anger laced in her tone at the sight of friend, feeling her grip tighten on her spear at the sight of the bruise, her strained smile all thanks to those Duscar scum, hurting another close loved one of Ingrid’s.

“I... I spoke out of turn. I’m sorry, Dedue. His Highness has put his faith in you. You’re a valuable comrade, no matter my feelings. I... The people of Duscur...” Contrite, Ingrid bows her head ashamed by the words spewing out of her, she knew if said wounded party was here, she wouldn’t hear the end of it from her.

“Save your breath. There were countless people like you in the capital. People who spat, threw things— insults and stones alike— whenever they pleased. Their anger was natural. I do not begrudge them. Your anger however is understandable, you are close to the princess, you must feel on guard whenever you see us talking.” Calmly, Dedue answers.

“You have no idea.” Honestly, Ingrid huffs, frustration laced in her tone.

“You’re not wrong either. The princess was hurt by the Duscar General. She was trying to talk him out of getting slaughtered by the kingdom soldiers.” Fairly, Dedue explains making Ingrid flinch.

“I... I see.” Pained, Ingrid bows her head at the thought.

“You owe me no apology. And I will keep my distance on all other occasions. But on the field of battle, allow me to aid you. If you were to fall, His and her Highness would grieve.” Dedue explains to her.

“I see. Then I will accept your help. On the battlefield.” Sternly, Ingrid exclaims.

“Understood.” Dedue nods his head and leaves her alone as she sighs deciding to head to the training ground.

“You know glaring at nothing isn’t helping anyone.” Snippily, I furrow my brow at Felix frowning by my side, scowling down at me.

“Why did you do it?” Scowling, he demands from me as I feel his fingertips comb gently brush aside my blonde strands, revealing said bruise making him glare down at it.

“Why what?” Lost, I furrow my brow at him.

“Why do you risk your life for that boar?!” Frustrated, he demands from me.

“That boar is my brother, and I didn’t risk my life for him. I did it for the poor people stuck in that crossfire, if we had left it alone who knows what chaos would have further befallen the people of Duscar.” Sternly, I state the fact to him, brushing his hand aside.

“You need to stop oding that.” Fed up, he scowls at me.

“Doing what?” Perplexed, my eyes narrow only then to wicne at another sharp sting.

“Blaming yourself for what happened? Stop trying to fix something you had no control over.” Seriously, he glowers at me.

“There are still my people Felix I owe it to my brother to aid him in his dream.” Earnestly, I explain to him, I have to help lead them right.

“And what about your dream?!” Irritated, he demands from me making me sigh.

“My dream is for Dimitri to be king, for a new era of peace to fall upon the people of the kingdom where people of any bloodline or origin can live in peace.” Tiredly, I remind him.

“Do you know how deluded that idea sounds!?” Fed up, he scowls at me making me roll my eyes.

“Maybe to a negative nancy but not me. Yes it will take time but I’m willing to wait centuries for this dream to be accomplished.” Confidently, I push myself off the balcony turning to frown at him.

“You’re crazy.” Exhausted, he shakes his head.

“Maybe I am but crazy is just another word for fun.” Optimistically, I poke his nose making his eye twitch.

“For you perhaps…do you have any idea how…” Seething, he begins my eyes softening when seeing the genuine raw emotion flowing through him.

“I’m sorry. I scared you.” Guilty, I whisper when seeing his sharp ruby reds soften.

“You didn’t scare me if you died, I wouldn’t care!” Defensively, he snaps.

“I’m sure…but sorry to tell you this buddy but you’re stuck with me, it’s going to take something a lot stronger to pry us apart.” Tentatively, I promise him placing my arms around his neck.

“…I shouldn’t have left you to the general.” Deflated, he bows his head.

“Felix, I thought we trusted each other. You tell me what you think, and I do the same.” Gently, I remind him.

“I do trust you!” Fuming, he argues.

“Then you need to realize we all make mistakes; we shouldn’t let these mistakes hinder us.” Quietly, I reason to him.

“I know I just when I saw you I just…I was so…” Seething, he tries to explain as my eyes soften, knowing the struggle well.

“I know but I’m here right now and I’m not going anywhere…” Gently, I whisper to him, leaning upwards, on my tippy toes, feeling his hands on my hips as I lean my temple on his, my ears hearing his shaky sensitive warm breath graze my features. He leans into my touch, my icy blue meeting his fiery raw red, feeling his muscles turn lax. Shakily, he exhales, the pair of us enjoying the soft silence between us.

“Ah Dedue so you’re the one cooking up that scrumptious meal!” Amazed, Claude sturts into the dining room.

“Thank you for the compliment.” Stoically, Dedue nods his head at Claude.

“Hey, I was wondering you knew Mallory before right? What was she like?” Curious, Claude raises a brow at Dedue.

“Why do you ask?” Dedue furrows his brow.

“Just curious is that so bad?” Claude quirks his head to the side.

“You are close with the princess, so I take it she trusts you. The princess has always been kind to me, she never cared for my origins. Her and the prince have always been my priority.” Earnestly, Dedue begins.

“Yeah you’re Duscar right?” Claude gathers remembering seeing a few incidents involving him and a certain prince and princess, alongside hearing the murmurs of Duscar monster and scum as he would walk by, shaking his head at his supposed classmates.

“Indeed I am.” Dedue confirms.

“I’m guessing it wasn’t easy living in the kingdom.” Pained, Claude grimaces.

“It had its up and downs but so long as I was by the prince and princess’ side serving them I was content.” Sternly, Dedue answers.

“Yeah but why? What did they do apart from the whole stay by the side thing? I mean not even Hilda is like that with me, why are you so devoted to them?” Fascinated, Claude queries.

“I take it you know of the tragedy of Duscar.” Dedue gathers.

“I know of it what about it?” Claude probes.

“After that incident my people were seen as monsters, persecuted stones were thrown at them, they were spat upon, they were inhuman to the people of the kingdom. I couldn’t live that life and when I had thought my suffering would finally be put to an end, the prince and princess came to my rescue they showed me not everyone was like the people of the kingdom. There were those that were different. They gave me a purpose and helped me live again.” Dedue explains to Claude.

“Huh…” Impressed, Claude blinks taken aback.

“Did that answer satisfy you?” Dedue turns to frown at Claude who is eerily silent.

“Yeah, it did more than I thought it would thank you Dedue.” Grateful, Claude nods his head.

“You are welcome….” Dedue nods dismissing Claude who leaves the dining room, where his eyes widen at the sight before bestowed upon him, his jade green hues widening when seeing the two long figures hugging, not quite knowing what to make of the strange sensation in his chest.

“Didn’t Manuela tell you not to strain yourself?” Warily, Dorie’s eyes narrow at me as she sits slumped by Ingrid’s side as they watch me in the training grounds, practice my archery skills, remembering the professor’s advice to try it out so here I am.

“I’m not.” Casually, I assure Dorie frowning.

“That is the purpose of training to push yourself forward.” Ingrid furrows her brow at me making me roll my eyes.

“Look why don’t you go back to talking about Dorie’s failed love life?” Tiredly, I dismiss waving them off.

“Don’t expect me to heal you if your headache acts up!” Horrified, Dorie gawks at me scowling, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Never expected you too.” Blankly, I remark.

“I still can’t believe you went out there alone.” Annoyed, Ingrid adds.

“Oh yes because I should have brought you, now shouldn’t I?” Dryly, I turn to frown at the blonde who glares at me.

“I mean…tch I still cant believe that Duscar scum hit you.” Disgusted, Ingrid attempts to change the topic making me sigh, I’m not saying she doesn’t have a reason for it but…

“That Duscar scum had reason, the kingdom arrived just as we did, the prince and princess of that land, he probably thought we were with the army.” Justly, I point out making Dorie sigh, knowing well where this heated debate will lead.

“He didn’t have to bash you in the head.” Scowling, she argues crossing her arms over her chest.

“Could…could we not?” Deflated, Dorie requests but it falls to deaf ears as Ingrid glares at me, challenging me as I glare at her.

“What do you expect? After everything the kingdom did I think I deserve worse.” Bluntly, I state the fact of the matter.

“Don’t say that if those monsters didn’t kill your father none of this would have happened. They brought this on themselves!” Ingrid disputes making my eyes widen, the ring in my ears once background music now echoing bashing in my ears, feeling my ear twitch as I go limp in my movements.

“Ingrid!” Dorie scowls at her.

“No one knew what happened.” Calmly, I exhale through my nose.

“It was Duscar they killed…!” Ingrid accuses only to trail off, her eyes expand as she squeaks back from the arrow impaled into her pillar by her side, cracks spewing out rubble clattering the ground.

We don’t know that!” Furious, I snap at her.

“Of course we do!” Fiery, she screams, flames spewing out as I try to steel my nerves, calming approaching her.

“And how is that? Last I checked, my brother and I were the only ones to survive so whose account gave you those details?” Coolly, I hiss, my cold breath grazing her features as I turn to stare down at her, noting her curling in on herself almost from my cold curt tone.

“I…” Pained, Ingrid glances to the side.

“You are dismissed Ingrid.” Seriously, I place my hands behind my back, my back turned to face her.

“What?” Baffled, she blinks taken aback.

“Leave. Now.” Seriously, I order her as she glares at the floor below her.

“Fine…at least I know if my father died, I would want that murderer to suffer not let them get away with it…!!!” Heatedly, she snaps storming off making me sigh, cradling my thumping, aching, stinging head.

“You…okay?” Gently, I feel Dorie place her hand on my back.

“Y-Yeah just peachy.” Strained, I grimace.

“Don’t let what Ingrid say get to you. She’s just…” Patiently, Dorie offers.

“I know…we all lost someone when that day happened.” Grimly, I remind myself mainly.

“I still don’t like this. Manuela said you shouldn’t do any fast rapid motions.” Dorie sighs shaking her head at me.

“And I’m not instead I’m doing some bow and arrow training, nothing to bad.” I assure as I reel my arrow back to aim at the target.

“Except for your aim.” Startled, I gasp as I release the small stray arrow only for my blues to widen when seeing the arrow impaled into the sandy grains below making me scowl, turning sharply to the smug house leader.

“ _Funny_. Dorie go.” Amused, I smirk before turning to her.

“I’m happy here.” Pleased, Dorie wiggles a brow.

“Dorie.” Sternly, I warn her as she sighs.

“Fine, I’ll go check on Ingrid have fun with your Mallory Claude.” Teasingly, Dorie winks making me turn to glare playfully as she snickers.

“You know with the Almyran ships you helped me you think I couldn’t have helped?” Claude brings up making me groan.

“Those Almyran ships weren’t real. This was a real riot besides its not the first I had to handle.” Dismissively, I scoff still not seeing what the big deal is, I messed up, everyone does why is it so different when I mess up?

“That’s not what your bruise is showing.” Slyly, Claude remarks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I haven’t had to deal with one in a long time it was…crazy. I got sloppy.” Easily, I dismiss, sitting down on the stone step, lurching over grumpily.

“You could have asked for help. We would have been happy to have helped.” Softly, Claude kneels down before me.

“It’s a kingdom matter not an alliance matters this whole thing with Duscar is mine and my brother’s responsibility we have to make up for what happened.” Exasperated, I groan, rubbing my fingertips massaging my aching temple.

“You lost your father, I have no idea what that feels like but I’m guessing it isn’t easy, give yourself a break.” Softly, Claude whispers.

“I can’t afford to Claude each and every second I’m here, people like Dedue are being spat upon, ridiculed, treated like human rubbish. I can’t stand by enjoying my life of luxury when that is happening as stupid as it sounds. I hate it, there is so much I can do but I can’t….” Frustrated, I confess to Claude seething shaking my head.

“Not yet but you can in time. Use this time to plot how you’ll do it that’s what helps me some days in this academy.” Gently, I feel his hand on my shoulder squeeze it.

“Claude…” I begin bowing my head.

“You got to rely on us more, I get it this is a kingdom matter for you but this…this is a friend’s matter.” Tenderly, he whispers to me reaching out brushing aside a strand of blonde, grimacing at the sight of the bruise.

“I’ll…try to be better. Sorry…” Guilty, I whisper bowing my head ashamed at the error in my judgment, another error another me…


	113. The Eagle And Lion

“So, this is to be our battlefield...Gronder Field. Are you feeling confident, Professor?” Curious, Dimitri raises a brow at the professor, the two looking out at the field bestowed before them.

“Very.” Byleth nods her head, confirming it.

“Excellent. That's most reassuring. We've seen your power first-hand, so we know better than anyone what you're capable of. Beyond that, we believe in you. If it's not too big a burden, I ask that you believe in us as well. We can win. I'm sure of it. After all, it's not as though we've spent the last half-year sitting idle. And I'm feeling stronger this moon. As though I could conquer a thousand opponents all on my own.” Strained, Dimitri smiles sheepish, a ruby red hue to his cheeks as he attempts to joke.

“That's reassuring but don't get carried away...” Shyly, Byleth warns him.

“You can depend on me. I hope you know that I'm only joking, of course... But perhaps it isn't a laughing matter. I beg your forgiveness. I must practice levity so that I can provide a more enjoyable joke when the opportunity next presents itself. After all, I hear that telling jokes is a good way to calm the nerves before heading into battle. Still...I find it quite difficult. Well, it's about time for the battle to begin. Everyone, brace yourselves.” Dimitri elaborates apologetic as he bows before her.

“Hmph. All I'm worried about is finding someone worthy to cross swords with.” Felix huffs.

“We've prepared and trained a great deal. We should be fine, right?” Unsure, Mercedes smiles.

“You're always so carefree, Mercie! Don't forget we need to try our hardest out there so we can win!” Encouraging, Annette beams brightly.

“This is our chance to show how hard we've been working! Let's do our best.” Ashe cheers.

“If I emerge victorious in the lauded Battle of the Eagle and Lion, the ladies are sure to take notice. I'll have to go into hiding.” Sylvain whispers.

“Ugh, is that all you think about? Actually, as long as you try your hardest, frame it however you like.” Ingrid exclaims.

“Haha, I shall give it my all!” Chirpily, Flayn smiles.

“No matter the battle, I will never falter.” Resolute, Dedue dictates.

“We're counting on your guidance, Professor. Let's show the world what the Blue Lions are made of!” Proudly, Dimitri proclaims making Byleth smile as she leaves the group to prep turning to her other class, to see how they are doing.

“So this is Gronder Field... Not a bad place to wage war, is it?” Smiling, Claude

“I see what you mean, I can already picture the traps we could put my brother under.” Ominously, I snicker at the thought.

“I knew you'd understand.” Grinning, Claude drapes his arm over my shoulder, side hugging me making me roll my eyes at him.

“Plenty of places to hide, and our pick of paths to advance through. It's the perfect battlefield for our tactics. I have my eye on that low hill over there. See it? It's the ideal spot to lure our enemies to, and then surround them with fire.” Claude explains to us.

“And not to mention the small ditch we can use to take cover while laying out some traps in case they try to use ice to counter the flames.” Eagerly, I add on.

“Only to get trapped by the traps for us then to take them by surprise genius!” Starry eyed, Claude compliments.

“I am to be the future king’s advisor.” Proudly, I proclaim.

“Yes well I could use some of those nifty tricks in that head of yours.” Claude hints once more making me roll my eyes.

“I would if you end up being worth my time Claude.” Cheekily, I remark, shrugging him off me.

“Oh, trust me when I say this, I am worth it.” Confidently, Claude assures me.

“It’s risky.” Surprised, we both jolt up at the professor’s voice turning to see her walk over.

“Gotcha, Teach! I know, I know. We want all students to make it back to the monastery. With you in command, we can't lose. The Imperial princess and the crown prince don't stand a chance, not with this genius on our side.” Jokingly, Claude greets Byleth.

“Bold of you to assume I won’t turn mutiny on you.” Jokingly, I point out.

“You wouldn’t, you’re stuck with us now and besides your competitive nature wouldn’t let allow yourself to lose knowingly…” Knowingly, Claude exclaims to me.

“I hate it when you’re right.” Huffing, I push him back lightly.

“So always then…” Smugly, he smirks.

“Oh ha, ha…” I roll my eyes at the ass just as the others approach us.

“Professor! Mal! Claude! What are you three talking about?” Happily, Hilda rushes over to our side, curiously quirking her head to the side.

“What do you expect? It's Claude. I expect he was foisting more of his ill-advised schemes on our poor professor.” Lorenz assumes.

“Oh, you have me all figured out, Lorenz. You know me better than I know myself.” Dryly, Claude remarks.

“Now, now, play nice…” Smirking, I tell both of them.

“I am always dignified as it should be for a noble a lessons Claude cealry missed,” Lorenz remarks.

“Win or lose, it's an honor just to participate in the legendary Battle of the Eagle and Lion!” Cheerfully, Ignatz declares.

“We've got to win so we can show Captain Jeralt what we're made of!” Leonie celebrates.

“Yeaaah…that isn’t creepy.” Lowly, I mutter under my breath, falling to deaf ears.

“Yes! I'm ready! Let's go!” Pumped up, Raphael hollers, raising his fists in the air.

“I'll just...stay quiet and follow along so I don't get in anyone's way.” Meekly, Marianne whispers head down.

“That will not be acceptable, Marianne. The whole point of this exercise is for each house to act as one.” Sternly, Lysithea scowls.

“Come on at least she actually turned up.” Optimistically, I offer.

“Do your best! I can't wait to see how well everyone does.” Jovial, Hilda winks.

“All right, sounds like Hilda will be taking control of a central hill and watching the battle from there. It's almost time. Come on, the battle starts now!” Proudly, Claude proclaims as we follow after him, heading to battle.

Ready, Rhea and Seteth stand on a cliff above the field as trumpets begin to play. Dimitri advances from between soldiers in armour and lifts his lance skywards into the high heavens, his men not far behind him as he then points it point towards the other classes.

“You all should know... I am not about to go easy on you today.” Dimitri declares to his classmates and fellow house leaders.

“As long as we can pull off the win, it doesn't matter how.” Together, both myself and Claude walks forward from among soldiers in yellow, resting his bow on his shoulder while I stand side by side with him before the army.

“Our victory must be absolute...no matter what it may take.” Edelgard stands before soldiers in red, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she speaks. Roaring, the soldiers in red draw their swords. Byleth raises the Sword of the Creator and looks up towards the cliff.

“It is time.” Stoically, Seteth stands beside a soldier in armour. The soldier beside Seteth raises a flag, making us all turn to glance up at is then we return our gaze to Edelgard, who lifts her hand and gestures towards the other houses as she speaks.

“Forward! now!” Firmly, Edelgard announces as The Black Eagles surge forward, yelling.

“For honor!” Dramatically, Dimitri's lance is lifted into the air. He lowers it and points it forward, signalling forward as the Blue Lions run towards the enemy, yelling.

Silently, Claude glances down at me as we both share a sly smirk. Quietly, I nod as Claude does not speak as he lifts his arm and his soldiers’ advance. Meanwhile, standing above the battle to come is Rhea and Seteth, standing in silence and watch as their students begin the battle.

“The Battle of the Eagle and Lion is set to begin at long last. Everyone, show off the results of your dedicated training!” Proudly, Dimitri roars at his men, feeling his blood boil which, I can’t help but share the same sentiment, relishing the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

“Remember, we're not just fighting for honor. There's a prize at stake!” Cheekily, Claude attempts to cheer his troops.

“As honourable as ever…” I remark under my breath, emitting a small empty chuckle as we both share a look. My smirk grimaces at the harsh stinging ache in my temple, turning to Cress, perching upon my Pegasus while Claude gets on his wyvern.

“Be careful alright, if you even see what you think is a flicker of a spot...” Warningly, Claude scowls at me.

“I know, I know.” Tutting, I groan.

“I am only doing this because I care!” Teasingly, he places his hand on his chest making me roll my eyes.

“You’re only doing this because Felix will murder you if you don’t.” Bluntly, I state the truth of the matter.

“A valid point.” Smirking, Claude gives in.

“It's almost time to begin. Steel yourselves, everyone.” Sternly, Edelgard tells her soldiers.

“The Black Eagles and Blue Lions are most likely going to fight amongst themselves... Maybe we can sneak right past them?” Softly, Claude ponders to me as we stand on our creature still on the ground, not wanting to put the spotlight upon us as we watch them duke it out.

“A stronghold for me to seize? Splendid!” Joyous, Lorenz dashes off on his horse towards the black eagles making me groan.

“There goes Lorenz, acting on his own... Guess we've got no choice but to capture the central hill and cover him!” Tiredly, Claude sighs.

“Can’t we just leave him? He could learn a lesson from it.” Pleadingly, I offer groaning.

“Now, now, let’s be nice, us saving him would surely be a kick to the pride.” Smugly, Claude points out.

“You do have a point there…” I mutter as I set off towards the high heavens, me attempting to cover the main flank while Claude covers Lorenz.

“The Black Eagles and the Golden Deer are already in battle? We should take this chance to break through the Black Eagle's flank.” Surprised, Dimitri tells Byleth who nods her head as she darts over to Edelgard, seeing the black eagles and their soldiers currently at arms with the golden deer.

“If you stand in my way, I will cut you down until you have no blood left to bleed!” Intensely, Edelgard snarls at Byleth who remains blank fazed.

“What? I was just trying to rally your spirits. Now, to victory!” She proclaims as Byleth simply frowns.

“Felix, I had hoped not to cross blades with you.” I furrow my brow as he attempts to swipe at me only for Cress to elegantly avoid the strike.

“And I had hoped you wouldn’t be participating.” Smoothly, he counters as I attempt to swipe at him from above but to no avail.

“Seems we’ve both disappointed one another.” Smirking, he informs me.

“Seems so try to give me a challenge won’t you?” Jokingly, I request noting his raw reds narrow.

“Oh, I promise you I’ll give you more than a challenge!” He promises.

“Hey Princess! Heads up! There's a rat right by your Imperial feet...” Smirking, Claude arrives on the scene, aiming his arrow at her.

“BAH! I—Huh. How dare you make a fool of me. You will not rile me with such childish tactics.” Scared, Edelgard screeches only then to glare sharply up at Claude who blinks taken aback that the tactic worked.

“Ah, so the sheer terror in your eyes was... something else entirely. My mistake. Anyway, it was only a joke.” Lightly, Claude smiles shrugging sheepish.

“You really hope to unsettle me with childish jokes? It won't work. You must stand and fight!” Proudly, Edelgard dictates seething.

“You better be ready Mallory, I got you now!” Determined, Caspar declares making me arch a brow amused.

“Do you now?” Mockingly, I smirk down at the bare fisted male.

“Yeah just watch me!” Proudly, he proclaims making me snicker.

“Sorry can’t hear you from down there!” Jokingly, I call out to him.

“Really a short joke I thought you were better than that!” Huffing, he scowls at me.

“Well yes I am taller than you, but I was referring to me being up in the air.” Frowning, I correct him making his blues dilate.

“O-Oh…still not funny.” Sheepishly, he huffs.

“Yes, I have been told my jokes can be rather…strange.” Frowning, I confess as simply, I swipe at him batting him aside.

“So, it is time to cross blades... I never imagined such a day would come to pass.” Smirking, Dimitri draws his blade at Edelgard.

“If the Empire and the Kingdom go to war, we'll be able to fight as much as we please.” Amused, Edelgard informs him.

“I am sorry, but that is not something to joke about. The thought of fighting you is troubling at best.” Frowning, Dimitri frowns.

“In that case, I wonder when you'll be able to stomach facing me in battle... Do you need a few moments?” Teasingly, Edelgard queries, raising her blade towards the prince…

“It would seem it is time to come to blades yet again brother.” Warmly, I greet my brother, blade raised.

“So it would seem though I would have preferred to fight on equal ground than this.” Honestly, my brother confesses to me.

“Wouldn’t we all?” Jokingly, I remark as he attempts to strike at me but I narrowly miss his swift strike.

“This is a great chance for me to find out if the Sword of the Creator really is all it's cracked up to be. On that note, you better not surrender too quickly!” Smirking Claude remarks as he is forced to face off against both Byleth and Dimitri, narrowly missing her blade as I note his hesitation towards striking at her despite his clear shot, making me roll my eyes at the softie.

“Hey, Your Royalness! If you promise to let me have the prize, I'll let you take the honour of victory. Do we have a deal?” Obnoxiously, Claude calls out to him.

“Enough of your foolishness! I– Wait a moment. You are trying to anger me, is that it?” Wide eyed, Dimitri gathers.

“Saw right through me, did you?” Claude smirks.

“I did and not to mention you’d only think my sister would let such a thing slide.” Cheekily, Dimitri calls out to him.

“Yeaah you’re right but hey I could bribe her with some strawberry short cake if this prize is worth it.” Smirking, Claude suggests.

“Not happening Claude!” Loudly, I call out to him.

“Well, if there's no deal, I'll just have to win this thing fair and square!” Disappointed, Claude slumps his shoulders.

“I will happily face you, here and now. Do not hold back, Claude!” Dimitri declares as happily, Claude fires at my brother and darts back, recovering or trying to collect himself just as he does however, my eyes widen when suddenly spots of black appear before me, making me hiss at the loud battle cries below, cradling my aching burning searing temple. Next thing I know, I hear Bernadette’s shrill voice alongside Cress’s startled cry of pain when I hear screaming as I am tossed aside, my eyes wide when hearing the ringing echo in my head.

“Mallory!” Groaning, my dazed blue blurry look into a pair of petrified jade green as I groan, blacking out, hearing the harsh crisp crunch of some kind as I fail to recover from such a landing, normally second nature to me. I am greeted by the crisp chill splash of water, feeling a shocking shudder coursing through my aching, burning muscles only then to feel a pair of arms coil around me, muscular arms as I fall limp in the arms of my supposed saviour, falling into the dark depths of my subconscious…

“Professor Manuela is my sister…!” Worried, Dimitri rushes over to his sister’s side his eyes wide to find her on the stretcher, ruby red seeping out of the stretcher staining the fabric below her as Manuela stands by her side.

“She’s fine she just collapsed from her head injury.” Manuela reports to Dimitri.

“I knew she shouldn’t have been in this stupid battle!” Fuming, Felix seethes glued to the stretcher’s side, glaring at anyone close to the unconscious blonde as Claude’s greens stare down at the unconscious blonde.

“Felix…” Gently, Dimitri begins.

“Hey, look she’ll be fine isn’t that the main thing?” Claude smiles strained.

“She fought for you, for your class and this is how you thank her aren’t you even concerned!” Snarling, Felix glowers at Claude.

“Professor Manuela knows what she is doing. Screaming won’t get you anywhere Felix.” Sternly, Claude states the fact to him.

“You call her a friend you’re nothing!” Fed up, Felix turns his back following the stretcher towards the monastery.

“Please don’t take his words to heart Claude he’s just…” Gently, Dimitri begins.

“A worry wart, a mother hen? It’s fine.” Aloofly, Claude brushes him off, a tight smile on his lips.

“Still that was quite a fall.” Edelgard whispers.

“I need to thank Caspar personally.” Dimitri reasons turning his gaze to said boy, ringing out his shirt as he and Linhardt talk among themselves.

“Indeed, Caspar showed great heroism today I just hope today was a valuable lesson for Mallory, everyone has their limits.” Admirably, Edelgard compliments.

“Indeed. I know once our uncle and Rodrigue returns he will not be happy. No doubt he will be having words with Rhea.” Grimacing, Dimitri winces at the thought.

“You think he can get an audience with her?” Sceptical, Claude arches a brow.

“It’s not the matter of getting an audience when it comes to my uncle…” Awkwardly, Dimitri sighs exhaustion etched into his tone.

“Still well done, Your Princeliness. I'm certainly not in any hurry to get on your bad side.” Cheekily, Claude winks.

“I assumed you would attack us head-on. I clearly need to rethink my opinion of you. Well done, Dimitri.” Edelgard considers.

“You both deserve equal praise for a battle well fought. All three houses did extremely well. Don't you agree, Professor?” Smiling, Dimitri turns to the professor.

“The Golden Deer House was very strong.” Byleth compliments.

“It's an honor to hear that from a fighter such as yourself! But there's no getting around it. The Blue Lions were better prepared.” Modestly, Claude concludes.

“It only seemed that way because of the caliber of your command. Even now, we must not allow ourselves to become complacent.” Sternly, Dimitri reasons.

“In any case, I hope the day never comes when we have to put this experience to use.” Claude sighs.

“I wouldn't mind. I'll accept a challenge from either of you at any time. Heh, I'm kidding, of course!” Jovial, Edelgard smiles.

“That is nothing to joke about. The true Battle of the Eagle and Lion is best left in the past. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they eventually change the name of this mock battle.” Seriously, Dimitri frowns.

“Let's do our best to get along.” Peacefully, Byleth offers.

“How admirable, Teach! On that note, I have a proposition. When we get back to Garreg Mach, let's have a grand feast to bring down the walls between our respective houses. And by a "grand" feast, I mean a fairly regular feast in the dining hall.” Eagerly, Claude declares.

“You really value that kind of thing, don't you? Well, I suppose no harm can come from it. Count me in.” Edelgard agrees.

“I have no objections either. And you, Professor?” Dimitri turns to Byleth.

“I'm looking forward to it. we’ll celebrate our victory.” Byleth declares.

“Oh! Well, I'm not sure that's the point... Uh, Professor? Was that...a joke?” Worriedly, Dimitri smiles.

“You look so...happy. I love seeing you like this. I suppose that look on your face is just another boon from this glorious day. Perhaps the best one of all.” Fondly, Dimitri smiles shyly at him.

“Hey, Teach, Princey isn’t wrong. Looks like you're having a good time too. Seeing you smile like that means we've got no choice but to have a great time tonight. Let's get going!” Joyfully, Claude grins, lopping both the arms of Dimitri and Byleth dragging them with Edelgard following them back to the monastery.


	114. Ruby Slits

_Quietly, the little blonde girl sits on the windowsill of her room, a sparse empty room where gently placed in a neat, orderly fashion are a few wooden dolls standing tall and proud, carved to perfection. Her blues stare out at the frosty icy wind outside, the snow sheets below glistening from the sombre sun only then for her blues to widen, planting her palms either side of the window when her blues spot a familiar black bird perched upon the thin skeletal branch, where dripping down like teardrop crystals are icicles and handfuls of snow plopping down._

_“Uncle Corvus is here!” Jovial, the young blonde grins to herself at the thought, unaware of her father’s fleeting form as he goes underneath said tree, wandering through the snowy pathway of the garden._

_Excitedly, the girl gushes rushing out of the door, moving up on her tippy toes, using both hands to grasp hold of the golden handle and tugging it forward, opening the door. She bursts into the hallway, brushing past the screeching maids, screaming, glaring at her, roughly shoving her aside. Surprised, she squeaks back when suddenly, presented before her is a woman with peach pink locks, making her eyes dilate, feeling her muscles tense up at the wicked witch before her smiling serenely down at her, only making her stagger back at the sight of…Cornelia._

_“Oh, Mallory I thought we agreed you would stay in your room to study.” Icily, Cornelia smiles down at the young girl, stumbling back a bit bowing her head, grimacing at the tight restraint of her room, often being locked away in her room to focus on her studying which worked most of the time…most of the time anyway._

_“I-I did my work I just…I just want to go out.” Shyly, Mallory whispers head down at the sight of her magic teacher, focusing always on dark magic, never any other magic._

_“Go out? Go out where?” Scowling, Cornelia’s eyes narrow as meekly, Mallory staggers back from her piercing gaze, feeling her body shudder, her hand gingerly coiling around her wrist wincing._

_“T-To play…” Quietly, she whispers, fear laced in her tone._

_“I see…tell me Mallory have you seen your father?” Smirking, Cornelia enquires._

_“H-Huh? No why?” Confused, she furrows her brow looking up at Cornelia._

_“Patricia is looking for him.” Cornelia answers as she follows Cornelia’s gaze to find the woman, her long brown hair braided, wearing a dark blue dress, her features pale, hollow as she quietly stares out at the window making Mallory nervously fidget, noting the familiar dazed purple hues looking out at nothingness, making her muscles tense, knowing that state well._

_“Mother is that true?” Shyly, she calls out her voice quivering, quaking only to be met by still silence once more._

_“…S-Sorry.” Guilty, Mallory bows her head, guilt washing over her for once again disturbing her mother during her dazed state._

_“She’s just in one of those moods you know how she is.” Cornelia assures her._

_“Y…Yeah.” Unsure, Mallory glances to the side._

_“You know princess I thought for our next lesson we would go on a little trip.” Sinisterly, she smiles a sweet smile making Mallory flinch._

_“A little…trip?” Uneasily, Mallory glances to the side, her grip tingeing on her wrist._

_“Yes, you see I have this cottage with tons of books I’m sure you…” Cornelia begins._

_“I’m sure Mallory would be safer at the castle.” Surprised, both of them jolt up to glance over at the smooth hoarse voice, her hollow hues glancing over at Cornelia bored, drained even._

_“Is that right? I’m sure her father…” Cornelia insists as Mallory bows her head._

_“I’m sure my husband would agree…” Curtly, Patricia cuts her off Mallory’s eyes widening at the ghostly hand on her shoulders making her shyly look up at the tired Patricia._

_“Um…E-Excuse me.” Quickly, Mallory brushes past them, head down as she leaves, wanting to go outside and see her uncle Crow or her father, anywhere but here…_

_“Since you finished all that work, I’ll make sure to apply double the amount next time.” Cornelia calls out to her making her freeze in her steps._

_“But I promised Felix I’d go visit him!” Whining, she argues._

_“You can do that when you’ve earned the time. Your magic training is vital Mallory or do you wish to upset your mother and father.” Sadistically, she smirks as panicked, her blues dilate at the thought, glancing over at her quiet mother, simply staring off once more._

_“N-No I’ll…I won’t go.” Defeated, Mallory bows her head._

_“Good girl…you’re dismissed.” Easily, Cornelia dismisses her as relieved, she exhales and flees, fortunately finding an escape._

_“Uncle Corvus! Uncle Corv…Ahh!!!” Excitedly, the girl beams brightly venturing into the chilly terrain, no one stopping her despite her lack of coat and such as she ventures into the forest terrain before her where suddenly, her eyes dilate, releasing a startled screech at the monster demon appearing before her, roaring, screeching._

_“M-Monster! M-Monster!!” Scared, young Mallory screeches pleading for her for anyone’s aid only then to blink when it falls to deaf ears. Her eyes wide, curling in on herself as the weird worm creature pounces upon her making her cry out but her eyes widen when not being greeted by darkness instead her eyes widen at the slick sound of air being cut alongside the ring of metal as well with the heavy crunch of snow, making her squeak at the tremor coursing through the ground beneath her._

_Stunned, her eyes widen at her supposed saviour, standing tall and proud before her as she calmly withdraws her blade. The masked stranger stares down at her, making her whimper. Scared, she curls in on herself, her body shaking quivering, quaking, desperately struggling, crawling back, attempting to flee from the feral fierce glare from the masked figure._

_Silently, the stoic figure stands before the quivering child, the figure reaching out towards her as Malloy falls flat on the floor, her body shaking, quivering. Her blood turns as cold as the temperature of the winter wonderland of Fearghus, her sleeve having been torn from the fight. Shaking, she stares terrified at the figure towering over her, her pale porcelain skin displaying a raw red mark as she makes a run for it, screaming, tears cascading down her features petrified._

_“Father! Mother!” Scared, she whimpers calling out turning her back to the skeletal stranger._

_“M-Mallory what’s wrong?” Surprised, Lambert blinks as both he, Patricia and Cornelia wander outside, hearing the outburst as he watches her lunge into Patricia’s’ arms. She kneels down, catching the wailing, whimpering, crying child, cuddling into the arms of her stepmother, oblivious of the ruby red slits watching from afar._

_“I saw…. there was a monster a monster!” Wailing, she whimpers as Patricia gently holds her._

_“A monster?” Confused, she furrows her brow._

_“I’ll have guards look for it come let’s get you inside you’re freezing.” Lambert decides scowling, taking the whimpering wailing mess, her watery petrified hues dilating in horror at the raw reds peering through the bushes only making her grip tighten, huddling closer into her father’s armour as he takes her inside…_

Groaning, I cradle my temple at the aching in my temple, not as bad as last so that’s a plus but wha…what happened? Perplexed, I furrow my brow at the blurry memories, I need some air, I just…I need to get out of there.

I force myself out of my bed, cradling my bandaged temple and approach the door, placing my hand on the railing as I make my way down to the greenery before me, enjoying the crisp cool air of the night sky, shoving my hands in my pockets. I make my way through the monastery. Grimacing, I furrow my brow at the sharp sting in my temple. I glance to the side at the dining hall, grimacing at the loud muffled cheers of the celebrations inside having a feast of some sort as disgusted, I slam my hand down on my nose.

I pinch my nose at the sickly stench from the fumes bowing my head, trying to hold in the sickly substance threatening to crawl up once more.

“So you’re awake.” Startled, I flinch at the curt tone, feeling my blood turn ice cold once more, my muscles tense up as I turn, where my stunned blues dilate in horror when meeting a familiar pair of lilac.

“Lord Arundel…” Politely, I bow my head to him, steeling the nerves threatening to falter at the sight of the scowling male.

“Mallory…perhaps you would like to give an explanation for your embarrassment today?” Coldly, he demands from me making me flinch, feeling a familiar wave of guilt wash over me.

“U-Uncle I…” Grimacing, I attempt to explain only to wince at the sheer dryness of my throat, causing my hoarse voice to stutter out as he glares glowering down at me.

“Do not refer to me in that title girl. Flowing through your veins is the blood of a savage do not forget. We have no ties to one another.” Icily, he whispers leaning in as I grimace at the harsh reminder.

“A-Apologies.” Pained, I grimace, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Apologies will not make up for how you disgraced the family name. What happened to those books I had spent tons on for you? Did you not read them!?” Icily, he demands from me, hidden fury and malice laced in his tone. Calmly, he paces backwards and forwards in front of me, similar to my past teachers, lecturing, scolding me despite the crimson oozing out from my scorched palms…

“I read pages…” Slyly, I remark, bitterness laced in my tone as I glance to the side.

“If you had read the text proper you would have saved yourself the embarrassment of what you pulled, do you know how embarrassing that was for me, for Dimitri, for the whole of the Blaidydd household.” Assertively, he snaps at me, snarling down at me making me shyly bow my head pained at his remark.

“Apologies…” Softly, I whisper glancing to the side once more as he clicks his tongue.

“Apologies is not good enough girl. Remember you carry the name of Blaidydd what trouble falls upon you effects your brother. Do you not care for his future as prince? Such an embarrassing display of weakness showed the kingdom to be weak despite their military pursuits. How would the citizens feel to be shown so weak!?” Furious, he demands from me.

“I…I’ll do better.” Shakily, I assure him.

“You mean you will do better.” Sternly, he corrects me.

“Yes…” I trial off.

“What was that!?” Firmly, he demands from me.

“I…I will do better.” I promise him.

“Good. Do not forget as a child of Lambert you carry the Blaidydd name, whatever happens to you falls upon the house, the kingdom, its people. Making a mockery will not be stood for unless you want your brother to suffer for your mistakes and I assure you he faces enough trials by association alone to you…” Sternly, he reminds me making me grimace at the sad truth of the matter watching him leave. I exhale shakily, blinking back the tears threatening to fall. Nothing quite like a warm welcome from the family, marital relation wise or not…

“Hey there you are the others were…you okay?” Surprised, I flinch at the relieved voice of Claude turning wide eyed at him, his features turning gentle.

“I’m fine.” Curtly, I answer turning my back to him, ready to head back to my room, to reread a certain series of books.

“You shouldn’t even be up.” He argues frowning.

“I said I’m fine Claude!” Snippily, I snap at him frustration laced in my tone at him, why will he not leave me be!? I…I have too much to do. Panicked, I comb my fingertips through my mangled blonde roots tugging at them.

“What are you doing standing up? That’s the last thing you should be doing.” Sternly, Claude frowns at me making me groan.

“I said I’m fine!” Fed up, I snap at him, anger laced in my tone making him blink taken aback by my feral fierce glare.

“Fine doesn’t mean jack Mal.” Sternly, Claude asserts making me scoff at the brat, having no idea, no clue, no snippet of what it’s like to be a proper lord, a proper noble, a proper failure…

“Just…just leave me alone.” Pleadingly, I beseech him, storming off, having too much to make up for after today.

“Mal please! Urgh…” Disappointed, Claude sighs shaking his head watching the fleeting figure of Mallory leave, his easy going smile soon strained, revealing his tired saddened features. He sighs watching her resume her studies despite her own strained form…


	115. Hey Buddy!

“Hey there you are! Mallory you okay? That fall was pretty big!” Brightly, Caspar smiles up at me making me flinch, grimacing at the harsh ache in my temple from his loud voice.

“I’m fine I had heard it was you who rescued me thank you for that.” Grateful, I smile sadly at him, wincing at the ringing only increasing, cradling my temple.

“Hey what are friends for? Besides you were pretty awesome back there I couldn’t let a powerhouse like you drown when we haven’t even had a proper spar yet, I bet you would have…” Oblivious, he continues despite the sharp stinging and ringing echoing as I scowl.

“Would you shut up!?” Frustrated, I snap at him, anger laced in my tone, fed up with the lies, the falsities, the lot of it, I won’t give him what he wants, I can’t even if I tried.

“H-Huh?” Taken aback, Caspar blinks.

“Stop giving me this praise!? What are you after!? I have been patient long enough but why is it you keep complimenting me!? How can you after that crash!? I am a disgrace; I am a failure. I embarrassed my brother, my house, my country, I am to be their representative and I showed the kingdom as weak in battle. The kingdom is known for it’s military Caspar so stop rubbing salt in my wound and tell me what you hope to gain from all these false praises? A seat on the kingdom? Power? Money? I can guarantee you this, I have nothing to give you so stop spouting these lies and leave me be!!” Frustrated, I snap at him, I don’t deserve his praise, I don’t deserve any sort of compliment, I don’t deserve his pity. I’m a failure, I’m a pathetic waste of space, I’m…I have to make up for it my error, for my mistake, for my fault.

“Is that what you really think of me?” Hurt, Caspar whispers making my eyes widen at his pained tone, turning to him.

“Pardon?” Perplexed, I furrow my brow when seeing his saddened features.

“You really think I’m like the nobles just sucking up to you for no reason? You’re wrong, I don’t see a failure, I see someone like me.” Honestly, he confesses.

“H-Huh?” Lost, I blink baffled by his declaration.

“I may not have a crest but being compared to your brother, being in his shadow, I know how it feels. I know how suffocating it can be and I know how it can devastating. I know how sometimes you can feel down, I know it and when I see someone like you beat yourself it hurts me, because you don’t deserve it. You’re better you want to know who I saw today? I saw a warrior, I saw a powerful person make a mistake, I saw someone be human.” Earnestly, he confesses making my eyes widen, feeling a sharp sting to my chest from his words as I grimace, slamming my eyelids shut refusing to let the water flow, I don’t deserve to use such excuses I still…I’m still lying, hiding this deformity…

“C-Caspar…” Pained, I grimace my fingertips gingerly ghosting over my glove from his words.

“I know I may come off as his happy go lucky guy, but I mean it I can’t stand by as I see someone beat themselves over something they couldn’t control. No one knew your head injury would come back and even then that came from you being awesome, trying to help your country, you’re admirable Mallory don’t forget that, never forget it…” Sternly, Caspar tells me.

“Caspar…I…” Pained, I attempt to apologise only then to grimace, head down.

“I’m going to go. I’ll see you yeah? Get some rest you deserve it.” Timidly, he smiles at me, a strained smile and leaves, leaving me to rot furthermore at how much of a horrible person I am…I shouldn’t even show my face to them. Scowling, I conclude as I return to my room, it was selfish of me to have an hour break. I should return to the books, uncle gave me…

“Are you injured?” Frowning, Dedue approaches Ingrid as she turns to him.

“Dedue. Saving the day again?” Sadly, she smiles greeting Dedue.

“Apologies.” Dedue bows his head.

“I’m the one who owes you an apology. You’ve saved my life how many times now? If I keep being so callous, I’ll seem ungrateful.” Honestly, Ingrid confesses.

“No matter.” Dedue answers.

“But...” Ingrid begins.

“I’m accustomed to it.” Dedue dictates.

“I’m sorry, Dedue.” Guilty, Ingrid bows her head.

“Why?” Confused, Dedue furrows his brow.

“Because the way I speak to you is unnecessarily harsh. The truth of it is, I lost someone very dear to me in Duscur. The punishment came swift to your people, and when I heard of the slaughters... Well... I thought it was a punishment well earned. I thought the people cruel and heartless, deserving of the tragedy that befell them. And well with what happened to Mallory I was just…she…I grew up with her, she changed after Duscar even if she won’t admit it nor will Felix. The Mallory I knew died on that day, she wasn’t always this paranoid, this harsh, this cold, the Mallory I knew was kind and she is but it’s rare to see it now. Just seeing what happened to her, what happened recently too it just…it made me so angry and I took that on you when you had no control over what happened.” Honestly, Ingrid confesses to Dedue who silently listens to her words.

“But you? You’re different. You seem nothing like the people of whom I speak. So why not speak back against how I and so many others feel? Why not question this unfair prejudice, and tell me I haven’t the right to hold a grudge against you? If you’d just speak to me— if you’d tell me the truth about all of this...” Impatiently, Ingrid demands from him.

“I do not the truth of it, myself. His and her Highness says the tragedy was not the fault of my people. But just like anywhere, there were many different people in Duscur. Some very good, and others very bad. It is not unimaginable that some may have conspired to take part in that wickedness. Perhaps we are merely victims. Or perhaps we are regicidal monsters.” Dedue ponders.

“Whatever the truth of it is, you are not to blame. The people I hate are the ones who are responsible for that whole mess. You... you just got caught up in all of it.” Ingrid tells him.

“Ingrid.” Dedue begins.

“You’ve rushed to my side— you’ve saved me countless times. I am sorry for how I’ve treated you. Truly.” Ashamed, Ingrid tells him.

“If you think of my as your ally, that will suffice. For me, that is enough.” Honestly, Dedue confesses to her, leaving her back to sharpening her blade.

“Mall we brought you some leftovers from the feast yesterday do you want some?” The muffled voice of Ingrid and Dorothea calls out, Ingrid gently tapping on the door while Dorothea stands by her side.

“…”

“Come on Mal you gotta eat! Mercedes even made some cookies for you!” Frowning, Dorothea gently taps on the door.

“…”

“Annette tried to but…” Feebly, Ingrid begins.

“That’s it.” Fed up, Dorothea scowls, taking a step back gently brushing Ingrid to the side as her fingertips begin to envelope in ruby red.

“Dorothea what are you doing?” Panicked, Ingrid gasps.

“I’ll set this door on fire if you don’t open up!” Angrily, Dorothea snaps.

“Just leave it…” Despondent, Mallory sighs.

“What but…” Dorothea seethes.

“Alright we’ll leave it here. When you’re ready to talk we’re here…just make sure you eat alright?” Gently, Ingrid intervenes, placing the plate down.

“…”

“We’re just going to leave her like that!?” Scowling, Dorothea whispers once they leave the door.

“Sometimes it’s best to leave the princess alone.” Gently, Ingrid shrugs.

“Why!? She is clearly in distress.” Dorothea argues.

“Dorothea if we push Mallory too much, she may…snap.” Apprehensively, Ingrid sighs.

“Snap?” Perplexed, Dorothea raises a brow.

“You know of Duscar, I assume.” Gravely, Ingrid begins.

“Who hasn’t?” Dorothea shrugs.

“Both the prince and princess were involved in it. It changed them, despite their best efforts to mask it. I knew they weren’t the same,” Sadly, Ingrid begins.

“What do you mean?” Dorothea queries for more.

“When I was a child, Mallory and I used to spar with one another, I remember the day well, we were just sparring when next thing I know, she became violent, we were doing simple manoeuvres nothing more but then her grunts turned to screaming…If the kingdom knights hadn’t been there, I wouldn’t be alive.” Sombrely, Ingrid explains to her.

“She was going to kill you!? That’s horrible.” Horrified, Dorothea whispers.

“I didn’t understand it at the time. I was petrified of her, I stayed locked in my room until my father came in one day and told me that Mallory was experiencing a lot and she didn’t mean to do what she did.” Upset, Ingrid explains.

“She still did…” Fairly, Dorothea begins.

“Yes, which is why she refuses to spar with me even now, if I’m watching fine but if not…” Ingrid fills Dorothea in.

“Then why does she practice with Felix?” Perplexed, Dorothea wonders.

“Because Felix can knock her out if she goes rogue. He can handle her and not feel guilty about it when my father told me of what happened? How mood swings were a symptom of it. I…I felt so sorry for my friend, it was the final nail in the coffin for me to realize my friend was gone, I mean when she came back. I knew she was acting odd, if she saw pork or smelt it she’d begin vomiting, sometimes she would just stare off in the distance like we weren’t even there but I didn’t think much of it until that day.” Ingrid explains.

“Ingrid I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Guilty, Dorothea tells her.

“It’s the princess I feel sorry for.” Honestly, Ingrid confesses.

“Is that why you stay by her side?” Gently, Dorothea whispers.

“She’s my childhood friend Dorothea, she has always been there for me in my time of need and now it’s time for me to be there for her in my own way.” Justly, Ingrid exclaims.

“You’re a good friend Ingrid…” Fondly, Dorothea smiles.

“Thank you, Dorothea, …” Grateful, Ingrid smiles as the two leave.

“Well, well if it isn’t the famous Corvus here to share more juicy stories on our dear princess?” Tightly, Claude smiles at Corvus, feeling a wave of exhaustion flow through him at the thought of the dear princess.

“Claude, I got to ask something.” Tiredly, Corvus demands from Claude.

“What is it?” Intrigued, Claude raises a brow.

“How do you put up with Mal. I know she isn’t perfect, and I know she was rude to your house when she was forced into golden deer. How did you…deal with her?” Baffled, Corvus queries fascination laced in his tone.

“Deal with her huh? Is that how you see it?” Curious, Claude queries.

“You don’t?” Surprised, Corvus blinks down at him.

“No. Mal is Mal to me. I mean sure she can be difficulty sometimes, but I know her. I know this is going to sound weird, but I never had to deal with Mal. I always sort of knew.” Simply, Claude shrugs, he gets it sometimes she needs her own space like he does sometimes, she knows that, he knows that and is fine with it, pushing too hard won’t help sure it hurt him when she snapped but it was she was stressed out.

“What do you mean?” Corvus leans in intrigued.

“Well I always knew something was up, I mean I had heard about Duscar I heard the rumours of the princess and princess being in my year and when I had met them. The signs were there they tried to hide it but…you can’t hide everything. I’m not saying what happened to them should be an excuse for the way they react, Mal did have some episodes but I guess you could say I got to know her and the person she is, is someone I admire and am grateful for.” Honestly, Claude confesses.

“What do you mean?” Fascinated, Corvus quirks his head to the side.

“Where I came from…I wasn’t accepted I was always an outsider. I never thought I would meet people like me, a royal at that but the more I got to know her the more I got to understand. When I first came to the academy, I was…I was terrified I had no real grasps on the language, but she accepted me. She made me feel welcomed and all I really want her to feel is to be accepted. I know she struggles I know that well that’s why I want to help her. She’s helped me and I want to help her. Besides the world she wants to make, she and Dimitri want to make I want to help create, their ideals, their beliefs for the future of Fódlan.” Claude confesses to Corvus.

“And what is this future of Fódlan? This new world you want to make?” Warily, Corvus eyes narrow.

“A world where people aren’t judged for their crests for their origin, for their background, a world where everyone can be equal even those outside Fódlan like your tribe…” He reveals making Corvus eyes narrow.

“Like the Almyrans.” Corvus notes.

“So you caught on.” Amused, Claude leans back in his seat.

“I remember doing some dealings for them. A ambitious dream oh to be young again…if you’ll excuse me…” Amused, Corvus chuckles making Claude’s eyes narrow watching Corvus leave him.


	116. The Thought That Counts

“Corvus!” Roaring, Rodrigue rushes over to said male’s side, slumped over the counter.

“What is it Rodrigue?” Tiredly, Corvus sighs turning to Rodrigue.

“What you said about me and my son how dare you!” Furious, Rodrigue seethes.

“How dare I? how dare you let some death lead to your son and your strained relationship. You are his father; death is a part of life. Is this how he will treat his son? Listen to me you don’t want that.” Seriously, Corvus attempts to explain to him.

“Corvus…that death was my eldest, Glenn. You taught him, trained him…” Enraged, Rodrigue reminds him.

“And he was a good kid but death, it happens, the more you fight it…the more pain you will endure.” Gently, Corvus sighs.

“So, what change my beliefs? We don’t see death as you do Corvan, we believe the goddess Sothis takes her by our side and those sinners will be condemned to the gallows below while yours just believes we die simple as that.” Proudly, Rodrigue explains to him.

“It isn’t as simple as that! The fact you assume that just…look I like to think when you die, your soul is…recycled that is how we in the Corvan’s view it. Yes, death is sad but to die on the battlefield it’s a proud demise, dying for the people, for the country, for the loved ones you strive to protect, a sacrifice.” Exasperated, Corvus groans head down.

“So, you agree his sacrifice for the kingdom was…” Rodrigue assumes.

“It doesn’t matter what I think what matters is not letting such an event effect you so much. Do you think Glenn would want this?” Corvus enquires making Rodrigue recoil back.

“Don’t you dare bring him into this!” Enraged, he snaps sharply.

“You know I’m right. Look I like to think people are given a second chance when they die, so when you live a sinful life you can be given a second chance.” Corvus groans.

“And those who were faithful?” Sceptical, Rodrigue scowls.

“They get a second chance to do what they want, try out the sinful path if they want.” Lazily, he waves Rodrigue off.

“You would promote sin!?” Disgusted, Rodrigue sneers.

“Without sin we wouldn’t have the church, without chaos we would have no order. The balance must be kept.” Calmly, Corvus sighs.

“So that’s the reason the Corvan’s exist then for them to continue this belief of theirs not caring about the beliefs of others…” Rodrigue scoffs.

“Somethings never change. Fine, think what you want I don’t care just know I like to think somewhere out there, Glenn is out there living his life to his fullest, a second chance.” Corvus shrugs and leaves him.

“Why can’t he spend that second chance with us then Corvus?” Fleetingly, Rodrigue whispers to himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I can’t believe Mallory was hurt that serious though…I hoped she’s okay.” Softly, Ignatz whispers as he and the other golden deer stand around the classroom, their brow furrowed at the thought of it all.

“Yeah it sure was a big fall.” Raphael points out.

“Hey maybe we can cheer her up!” Optimistically, Hilda offers.

“Yes with some cake!” Excitedly, Lysithea adds.

“I was thinking since we had a feast, Mallory missed out on it what if we made a feast for her.” Hilda offers to the group.

“I doubt she’d eat all of it.” Warily, Ignatz furrows her brow.

“I’d be happy to eat it for her.” Eagerly, Raphael offers.

“Of course you would but this is about Mallory remember, save her some food Raphael.” Sternly, Lysithea scowls at him.

“I know that…” Raphael grumbles.

“I-I don’t think Mallory like celebrations.” Nervously, Marianne squeaks out.

“Oh come on who doesn’t love celebrations? She’ll love it!” Beaming brightly, Hilda encourages.

“I guess I can do some haunting.” Humming, Leonie considers.

“And I could do the decorations!” Joyous, Lorenz declares.

“Yeah what do you think Claude?” Brightly, Hilda smiles as she turns to the eerily silent Claude, making the group turn to see him silently reading a book, looking annoyed.

“I think it’s best to leave her alone.” Curtly, Claude remarks.

“Huh? Claude? What’s wrong with him?” Confused, Leonie furrows her brow watching him swiftly slam his book shut before standing up and leaving him.

“Seems mummy and daddy had a falling out again.” Teasingly, Hilda remarks hands on hips.

“I wouldn’t say it like that, this one seems serious.” Sternly, Ignatz whispers watching on anxiously.

“Claude was probably annoying her, and she finally had enough. I don’t blame her.” Leonie huffs.

“Maybe we should ask what food Mallory likes for the feast.” Lorenz offers.

“Good idea!” Raphael grins as together, the group disperse, Hilda leaving them to head out to the people that could help.

“Hey Ingrid, Sylvain!” Brightly, Hilda smiles calling out to her.

“Oh, Hilda how can I help you?” Politely, Ingrid turns to her.

“Well if it isn’t the beautiful Hilda how can we help you?” Swooning, Sylvain winks.

“I was wondering what sort of foods does Mallory like?” Hilda request winking cheekily.

“Why?” Confused, both Ingrid and Sylvain share a look.

“Well we thought she seemed quite down by losing the battle, so we thought with the whole falling incident to give her the feast she missed out on.” Hilda fills them in.

“Um guys look the sentiment is sweet, but Mallory isn’t a food person.” Tightly, Ingrid smiles sadly.

“What do you mean not a food person? Everyone loved food!” Hilda argues.

“Not Mallory, the faint swift of pork and she will vomit.” Sylvain sighs.

“She’ll vomit over any stench of food.” Ingrid informs her.

“How come?” Baffled, Hilda raises a brow.

“We don’t know look maybe you should just leave her alone, give her time to recover.” Patiently, Ingrid suggests.

“But being on your own isn’t going to help you.” Hilda frowns.

“It helps Mallory look we’ve checked on her she just…she just needs time to recover that’s how Mallory is.” Ingrid sighs shaking her head.

“But…we had it all planned out, a huge celebration!” Disappointed, Hilda huffs.

“Celebration yeah no, Mallory doesn’t do that.” Sylvain dismisses.

“Come on she must have gone to balls!” Hilda frowns.

“That doesn’t mean she liked them.” Sylvain states the fact.

“How is she a princess?” Perplexed, Hilda queries.

“A question we have been wondering since the beginning of mankind.” Exhausted, Sylvain huffs.

“Look we just want to cheer her up.” Hilda sighs.

“And that’s sweet but Mallory doesn’t need any more attention on her, she just needs to breath, think and calm down.” Gently, Ingrid explains.

“Are you sure?” Unsure, Hilda furrows her brow.

“I think we know Mallory more than you no offence.” Snidely, Ingrid remarks.

“We just want to help.” Scowling, Hilda argues.

“And it’s a sweet sentiment but just leave Mallory to us okay?” Peacefully, Sylvain smiles trying to be the peacekeeper between them.

“Okay…I guess?” Not sure, Hilda watches on as the two leave, the plan swiftly dismissed.

“You've been spending a lot of time at the training ground, Mercedes. As far as swordsmanship goes, you're like a whole new person…” Amazed, Dimitri blinks baffled by the priest wielding her blade.

“Thank you! I have such a great time when you teach me that improving comes naturally!” Chirpily, Mercedes smiles.

“It's all because of your own hard work. Compared to you, I….” Shyly, Dimitri sighs.

“You shouldn't be so disappointed in yourself. You're improving too, you just need to keep at it.” Optimistically, Mercedes tells him.

“Well, I can hold a needle and thread without breaking anything now. That's...something.” Positively, Dimitri smiles.

“That's a big step! When we started, you couldn't even hold a pair of scissors without twisting them apart.” Baffled, Mercedes jokes.

“True... I'm sorry for being such a burden.” Guilty, Dimitri bows his head.

“You're no bother at all! I like sewing with you. It reminds me of when I was young and my mother taught me how to sew. My mother would sit with my brother and me and we'd all sew together. Ah, I really miss it. Even though I was barely better than you when I started. Did your mother like to sew, Dimitri?” Animatedly, Mercedes gushes quirking her head to the side.

“My birth mother? From my father's accounts, she wasn't great at it either.” Dimitri furrows his brow.

“Oh, of course. I forgot that the queen of Faerghus passed away long ago. That must have been easy on you and Mallory.” Mercedes’ eyes soften.

“We didn’t really get to know her. I don't really remember what she was like. But I remember my stepmother...always sitting by the window, sewing away.” Softly, Dimitri whispers.

“I'm sure she would have been happy to teach you if you had asked.” Brightly, Mercedes offers.

“She always looked so lonely when she was sewing. So unreachable... She was kind to me, and Mallory yes. But when she was like that, it was hard to talk to her. I'm not certain she would have wished to teach me and Mallory.” Sadly, Dimitri smiles at the thought of her, remembering the soft smile she would give them both a pitiful smile at times but he would recall the sharp glares she would sometimes give Mallory when in one of those moods, sometimes to him too but he never made a thing about it.

“I'm so sorry, Dimitri. I didn't mean to bring up such difficult memories.” Mercedes exclaims.

“Don't worry about it. If I don't talk about those things sometimes, I'll risk forgetting them altogether. And that would truly be a shame.” Dimitri tells her.

“I see...” Mercedes whispers.

“Ah, but now I'm just going on and on about myself. Why don't you tell me more about you?” Politely, Dimitri offers.

“More about me? Oh, goodness. I don't even know what to say.” Bashfully, Mercedes smiles.

“It's hard to think of something on the spot, isn't it? You could speak of your family, I suppose.” Dimitri offers.

“You want to know more about my family? On that topic, I'm happy to oblige. In fact, I'm so glad you asked. It's important to think about your past and share it every now and then. This might take a while, but would you be willing to stay and listen?” Hopeful, Mercedes smiles.

“Of course. I will listen for as long as you wish.” Dimitri agrees as he listens to her speak of her family so fondly, so happily bringing a sad smile to the prince’s features at the thought of his own.


	117. So...That's Off The Table

“Thought I’d find you here…” Groaning, I furrow my brow at the voice of Sylvain as I lean against the balcony, needing some air after my attempt at studying, feeling my thumbs brush against my book cover as I look out at the fishing dock before me.

“What do you want Sylvain?” Tiredly, I sigh shaking my head at the redhead joining my side.

“I thought some strawberry cake would cheeee…you okay?” Brightly, he smiles happily at me revealing a familiar perky pink cake making me grimace, feeling a sickly stench flow through my nostrils, my head aching, feeling the burning rush of chunks crawl up my throat as I fall flat to my knees, spewing out the vomit, coughing, groaning from it all.

“Okay so we can agree, strawberry cake is off the table.” Sadly, Sylvain smiles at me as I hear the crisp clack of the plate as he places the cake aside, placing his hand on my back, rubbing my back, attempting to console me through this.

“You think?” Hurt, I grimace, swiping the substance aside from my lips, head down in pain.

“Come on, so you fell off your horse nothing that bad.” Lazily, Sylvain smiles softly at me, brushing it off making my eye twitch.

“I fell in front of the kingdom nobles. I doubt they feel at ease knowing their king is being protected by a novice.” Grimly, I sneer at the sad fact of the matter, feeling a wave of pain flow through me.

“Hey, we all make mistakes.” Fairly, Sylvain tries to cheer me up making me scowl.

“And you think that’s going to work with them? I can see it them sneering, the brat can’t even ride a Pegasus who’s to say she can help lead our kingdom!” Furious, I turn on my heel, seething scowling at him.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t…” Patiently, Sylvain begins only to falter from my flat stare.

“Okay maybe they would but you think isolating yourself is helping anyone!?” Scowling, Sylvain probes.

“It’s helping me catch up.” Sternly, I snap back.

“Catch…what are you doing? Studying after a direct head injury!? You should be resting…” Seriously, Sylvain argues.

“I am.” Assertively, I state the fact.

“This is not resting why do you do this to yourself? Even your brother would be against this. Does Felix know?” Frustrated, Sylvain demands from me.

“What Felix doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Snippily, I wave him off.

“It will if he learns you’re pushing yourself again. We all have limits Mal why can’t you accept that?” Scowling, Sylvain demands from me.

“Because I can’t afford to.” Frustrated, I seethe at the idiot.

“Mal…” Gently, Sylvain begins.

“Any second those nobles could get rid of me, you know it, I know it.” Grimly, I state the fact.

“Dimitri and Rodrigue would…” Softly, Sylvain begins making me scoff.

“Do you think that would stop them!? It isn’t their fight. It’s mine it has always been mine to face. I have to prove I can stand by Dimitri’s side even more now after that disgrace.” Resolute, I state the fact, grimacing glaring down at my gloved hand.

“Don’t punish yourself for this please. Listen to me, Dimitri, Ingrid, your uncle, Felix, Dedue, all of us would be by your side, we wouldn’t let them do this, over our dead bodies would we let them do this. Why can’t you trust us with that?” Pleadingly, Sylvain places his hand on my shoulders.

“I…” Scowling, I begin trying to find some words.

“Come on you need to sleep, please, no more of this…for me?” Beseechingly, he begs.

“…I’ll…try.” Sighing, I shake my head.

“That’s all I can ask.” Softly, he smiles and leaves me making me groan, head down, having no clue on how to deal with everything.

“Good morning, Your Highness! Getting in some early training, huh?” Animatedly, Annette approaches Dimitri.

“Oh, it's not too terribly early. And what about you?” Curious, he questions the redhead.

“Oh, I'm just going for my morning walk. Hey, maybe you'd like to join me. It's a great way to start the day!” Jovial, she smiles.

“A morning walk? Funny. Gustave always kept the same habit. You really do remind me of your father, Annette.” Fondly, Dimitri smiles.

“I hear that a lot. Father was always busy with work, so he wasn't around much. But when he was home, he'd often take me with him for his walks.” Sadly, Annette recalls.

“Annette... Something's been weighing on me. Something I've done terribly wrong. Your father... He worked tirelessly. I don't know if I ever saw him take a rest. I feel as though, in a way, we stole him from you.” Pained, Dimitri confesses to her.

“I'll admit, it was a bit lonely growing up...but I understand. Father loved his work. No one ever doubted that. Actually...I've been thinking recently that I'd like to talk to you more, Your Highness, to you both.” Honestly, Annette confesses.

“Oh? Well I’d be happy to do so but my sister…that’s another hurdle in itself. Any reason in particular?” Strained, Dimitri smiles.

“Father was a man of few words, both with myself and my mother. But sometimes he would tell me about you two. So...you don't really feel like a stranger to me. In a way, it's like I've known you both for a long time... Almost as though you're my big brother and Mallory is my big sister.” Smiling, Annette confesses.

“Your...big brother?” Frowning, Dimitri furrows his brow.

“Oh! Uh... I'm so sorry. I don't know why I let that slip out. That was rude of me.” Horrified, Annette whispers to herself.

“No, nonsense! I promise you; I don't mind at all. It's certain that my days would have been filled with more fun if I'd had a little sister like you, I mean Mallory was everything I could ask for in a sister, don’t get me wrong. Though I doubt you should call Mallory that, I imagine her reaction will not be as amused as mine. What kind of things did Gustave tell you about me? I'd love to hear more on this topic.” Gently, Dimitri tells Annette.

“Do you really want to know? Well, for one, he used to tell this story about when you were a child and Mallory…” Animatedly, Annette begins.

“You know what? Never mind. I have a bad feeling about where this is going. How about you forget we had this talk altogether? And don't mention it to anyone...” Kindly, Dimitri dismisses.

“That will be so much fun. I’ll get Mallory to acknowledge me as her little sister just you wait!!!” Proudly, Annette proclaims as Dimitri sweat drops at the poor child, having no idea the torture she will await at trying to be acknowledged by Mallory.


	118. I...I'm Sorry!

“Marianne?” Frowning, I approach the blue haired girl shuffling.

“E-Excuse me!” Squeaking, she cries out darting away from me making me scowl.

“Oi what’s going on? You’ve been avoiding me like crazy.” Fed up, I sigh placing my forefingers on my temple, caressing my aching head.

“I…I…it’s best you keep away from me.” Meekly, Marianne warns me.

“And why would I do that?” Annoyed, I demand from her.

“I…the injury you got during the eagles and lions it was my fault.” Whimpering, Marianne sighs.

“Wait what gave you that idea?” Stunned, I blink taken aback.

“You…we were talking and then the battle comes and next thing I know you fell.” Upset, Marianne whimpers.

“Well yes but that’s from an injury prior to the battle.” Calmly, I assure her.

“And who were you talking to prior?” Marianne argues.

“I mean I got it from Duscar.” I frown.

“Yes, and you got hurt thanks to…” Pained, Marianne whispers.

“Okay I’m going to stop you there. Marianne no offence but the world doesn’t resolve around you to think that your curse effects everyone I mean sure I fell on that banana peel but that is hardly it.” Tiredly, I assure her.

“But…aren’t you mad? You got hurt because of me?” Hurt, Marianne exclaims.

“That was nothing trust me I’ve had worse falls I once broke my arm when I was on Cress and fell into a stream. I had to swim with one arm and next thing I knew I blacked out in the middle of nowhere.” Casually, I reassure her.

“Wh-What caused it?” Worried, Marianne whispers.

“Don’t quite remember much. Heck I don’t even know who found me. One moment I’m bleeding out on the brink of being knocked out and hearing something then when I black out I find myself back home.” Simply, I conclude.

“You…. you’re not very lucky are you?” Stunned, Marianne whimpers.

“Well if you consider my name no.” Jokingly, I smirk.

“Your name?” Confused, Marianne furrows her brow.

“Mallory it means 'unhappy', 'unlucky'.” Simply, I reveal.

“That’s…why were you named that?” Horrified, Marianne gasps.

“Don’t know, the person you want for that is long gone to answer that.” Not sure, I confess.

“You mean she’s dead!?” Scared, Marianne exclaims.

“Hopefully! I mean in my view she’s dead to me.” Brightly, I smile.

“Mallory I…” Marianne begins.

“No sorries none of that. It just happened come on think of it as a power.” Optimistically, I offer.

“How could bringing misfortune be good?” Mystified, Marianne frowns.

“Well think about those that hurt you or made you feel bad like those that bullied you? Karma is definitely coming to bite them that crest of yours is confirming it.” Calmly, I explain winking cheekily.

“You…you think so?” Hopeful, she whispers.

“I know so…” Confidently, I assure her.

“I may not want to hurt them, but I hadn’t considered my crest to be a superpower…thank you Mallory.” Grateful, Marianne bows her head.

“Eh don’t think much on it. Look though if you have a problem just come to me. I’d rather you talk directly to me about it then worry yourself.” Sternly, I tell her.

“You…you don’t mind?” Hopeful, Marianne gasps.

“Of course not.” I reassure her.

“I will then. I’ll try…” Smiling, Marianne nods her head.

“That’s better than nothing.” Simply, I shrug and leave her.

“Bernadetta, please come out of your room. You've been in there for ages. You need to train.” Frowning, Ingrid bangs on her door.

Um... no. Sorry, not happening.” Nervously, Bernadetta sputters out.

I'm not playing around, Bernadetta. This training is absolutely crucial to your future.” Sternly, Ingrid scowls.

“I don't care. I can't handle it today. Please leave!” Courteously, Bernadetta begs.

“Why did you come here? Lost, Ingrid demands.

“Why did I come here? I didn't choose to join the academy. I was forced!” Whimpering, Bernadetta answers.

“I suppose not everyone has to be pleased about being here, but even so… Bernadetta, I'll ask one more time—please come out of there.” Politely, Ingrid requests.

“And I'll tell you one more time. It's not happening. Not right now. Not today.” Sternly, Bernadetta snaps.

“You leave me no alternative. If you're near the door, you'd better step away. Aaaagh!” Bravely, Ingrid roars, raising her foot to the door and…

“Ah! My door! Why?!” Screaming, Bernadetta sputters, staggering back at her door falling flat to the ground, defeated.

“Now hurry along, Bernadetta. You've got lots of training to catch up on.” Confidently, Ingrid strides in hands on hips.

“Spare me! I'll train! I'll train! Just... not with you. Anyone but you, please!” Begging, Bernadetta cries.

“Is that so? That presents a problem. I know we are two very different people. But whether or not you like me, we are on the same side and must learn to work together.” Seriously, Ingrid tells her.

“It's n-not about any of that! If this is how you treat people on your own side, wh-what do you do to your enemies?” Bernadetta asks her.

“Don't ask questions you don't want answers to. I did what was necessary to get you to comply. Nothing more. I do hope that the professor will be able to help you through the rest of your training. In the meantime, I will fix your door. Good luck.” Seriously, Ingrid orders scowling down at her.

“Um, uh... Right. OK. Good.” Meekly, Bernadetta whispers watching her storm off.

“This is unbelievable! Why? Why does it keep happening to me?! What's wrong with me?!” Fuming, Manuela snaps, fury laced in her tone as she rants to herself.

“A-are you OK?” Concerned, Cyril questions the miserable musician.

“I was sure I'd be happy this time! Why, oh why, oh why do I always struggle in love?” Whimpering, Manuela wails.

“Please, let go of my sleeve.” Timidly, Cyril requests.

“If I let go, you'll just run away! Won't you?” Madly, Manuela accuses.

“Yes.” Curtly, Cyril answers.

“Nobody wants to listen to my romantic tragedy. But I saw you, Cyril, and I thought, "Cyril will listen because Cyril is good people." Moaning, Manuela slurs.

“...OK, I surrender. What do you want to say?” Curious, Cyril sighs.

“I knew I could trust you, Cyril. You're such a good boy. Such a good young man.” Manuela compliments.

“How can I help ya? Is it just with listening?” Unsure, Cyril asks.

“Oh, it's a real tragedy. Let me tell you that. Yesterday, I was hitting it off with a man I'd seen a few times at the pub... When I looked in his eyes, I thought he was the one. But then... Well, we were drinking and enjoying ourselves and all of a sudden... Poof! Gone! He just vanished. I feel like I've heard this story before... Can you believe he treated me so cruelly?” Upset, Manuela explains.

“Yeah, this is all real familiar.” Cyril groans.

“My heart is in tatters! I can't believe anyone could throw away a woman like me! Cyril, be honest. What's wrong with me?” Manuela scolds herself.

“You drink too much, blame others for your behavior, and you don't understand you gotta love yourself before someone else can love ya back.” Bluntly, Cyril deadpans.

“Maybe he wasn't for me anyway.” Manuela murmurs.

“If you're gonna take off after a few drinks, who needs ya?” Cruelly, Cyril snaps.

“Right? I think you're too young to understand, but I also think talking to you made me feel better. Yeah! You know what, Cyril? I'm gonna come talk to you more often.” Proudly, Manuela dictates much to the worry of Cyril.

“You shot down our prince’s sister!”

“Empire scum!”

“And it was by your house, I bet you were planning on kidnapping the princess and taking her hostage!”

“I-I-“

“I bet her father was the one to cause the princess to get that injury!”

“What is going on here?” Scowling, Felix and I stand before the crowd of brutes swarming some poor student, making both mine and Felix’s eyes narrow at the sight before us, noting Felix’s grip tighten upon the hilt of his blade.

“P-Princess! Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“The princess was heading to Manuela’s when her head was hurting thanks to some pests rambling…” Curtly, Felix scowls at the group, flinching back at the sheer sight of Felix.

“We…we just wanted to defend our princess!”

“Your princess?” Sceptical, Felix snarls, baring his feral fangs, his grip tightens on his blade.

“I just…we…”

“Strange isn’t it Felix? How it’s the same group from before harassing Bernadette.” Coolly, I stretch my arm out stopping Felix as they whimper back, the group dispersing just as it reveals the poor girl, stuck in this chaos, my eyes widening at the purple bundle below.

“It’s hardly strange.” Assertively, Felix sneers.

“Perhaps we should report this to Rhea, I’m sure she doesn’t tolerate bullying like me.” Smoothly, I disregard Felix’ remark as the group whimper.

“P-Princess we just…!”

“Don’t waste your breath boy.” Snarling, Felix growls at them.

“Leave now before I change my time. Felix hasn’t had a sparring partner for a couple days, he gets quite cranky without a partner. I’d hate to see you at the end of his blade.” Smugly, I smirk placing my hand on Felix’s shoulder, noting his fingertips twitching around his blade.

“H-Help!” Petrified, the group flee leaving us alone.

“Bernadetta are you alright?” Gently, I kneel down helping the shaking girl up.

“Y-Yes thank you I should go!” Urgently, she turns her back to us confusing me while Felix’s raw reds narrow.

“Bernadetta are you alright?” Tentatively, I question the shaking ball of needles.

“I…I’m sorry princess!” Pained, she whimpers, her tone trembling making my eyes widen.

“Princess? Bernie you can call me Mallory.” Tenderly, I assure her.

“I don’t deserve to not after firing you down!” Whimpering, she cries.

“So that was your arrow…” Fuming, Felix growls under his breath about to draw his blade from his sheath.

“Felix enough. Bernadette it’s fine we were in mock battle; I hold no resentment over it.” Sternly, I place my hand on his wrist, stopping him as I turn to assure Bernadetta.

“B-But you should, it was thanks to me that your head…!!” Upset, she blames herself making my eyes soften.

“Bernadetta my head injury was my fault. I got it during a mission, I should have been more attentive towards it.” Calmly, I inform her.

“B-But…its my fault it’s always stupid Bernie messing up…” Hurt, she blames herself.

“Clearly you don’t know the princess.” Felix huffs.

“Wh…what do you mean?” Confused, Bernadette blinks.

“Mallory here is quite reckless in a fight she will do whatever it takes to get what she wants; she’s been stabbed numerous times from it. if it weren’t for your arrow perhaps, she wouldn’t have learned that people have limits and that she isn’t a god.” Bluntly, Felix sneers hinting at me making me roll my eyes at his piercing glare.

“Yeah, yeah…look Bernie it’s fine. No hard feelings yeah…?” Sensitively, I offer my hand out to her.

“Are…are you sure?” Worried, she shakily whispers.

“I’m certain.” Confidently, I take her hand in mine shaking it.

“T-Thank you…I…I need to go back to my room!” Panicked, she confesses to me.

“Will you be safe going alone? I mean…take Felix with you!” Worried, I furrow my brow at the thought of those bullies.

“Wait what!?” Startled, both of them squeak as I push him forward.

“I-I don’t know…” Uneasily, she whispers.

“I insist!” Smugly, I smirk.

“I don’t insist!” Felix scowls at me.

“Relax I won’t do anything.” I assure him.

“I swear if I find a single bruise…!” Seething, he snarls at me.

“Yeah, yeah now go have fun! Good luck with him Bernie he’s both a brooder and a pouter.” Mischievously, I wink.

“I am neither!!!” Offended, he snarls.

“Manuela? What's she doing down there?” Curious, Cyril raises a brow at the staggering sight of the musician.

“Ugh... What'd I do to deserve pain like this?” Whimpering, Manuela huffs.

“Oh...right. Same thing as always. She seems fine. I oughta just keep walking. See no evil, right?” Cyril reasons.

“Stay! Right! There! Cyril! It must be a little dollop of destiny, meeting you here! Listen, you wouldn't leave me when I need a little help, would you?” Manuela gushes.

“Umm... OK, what do you need?” Unsure, Cyril glances to the side.

“That's my boy, Cyril. You're a saint. I don't want to be trouble but get me water. And medicine. Now. Please? Phew! I feel a bit better now. Thank you so much, Cyril. My sweet, dear, little Cyril.” Merrily, Manuela cheers.

“Professor Manuela, why do you do this to yourself? It makes you feel so bad the next day I don't see the point.” Cyril sighs.

“Oh, you know... Sometimes I'm upset, and... Well, that's it, really. It's not something a kid like you could understand. Maybe one day. Or not. Who knows? All I know is that my head aches...” Manuela moans.

“Professor, isn't this stuff why you keep running men off? And them running is what upsets ya. Then you do this all over again.” Unamused, Cyril scowls.

“You can't understand heartbreak until you've felt it for yourself. But when you're older, your heart will break, and I'll make sure to be there...to get you water and all that.” Miserably, Manuela complains.

“Um... That's OK.” Tensely, Cyril smirks.

“You're always so nice and sweet, Cyril. I'll pay you back. Promise.” Mischievously, Manuela winks.

“Nope! No thanks! No reason to. You don't have to do anything.” Quickly, Cyril refuses.

“Oh, don't be shy!” Animatedly, Manuela gushes.

“I'll be waiting in the wings for that little heart of yours to shatter.” Tiredly, Cyril sighs giving in defeated by the muse.

“Hahaha! Oh, Cyril... What were you saying? I interrupted; I think.” Cackling, Manuela laughs.

“I was just saying I need to get going. Lotta work to do. Lots. OK. Bye.” Curtly, Cyril turns leaving the ranting rambling musician to her drunken musings.

“Ah, there you are. I just checked your room, but obviously you weren't in there.” Ingrid smiles at the sight of Bernadetta.

“Oh! You, um... You didn't break the door down again looking for me, did you?” Nervously, Bernadetta stammers.

“Of course not. I'm not unreasonable. I just wanted to discuss something with you.” Ingrid sighs.

“Discuss? Is that... really all? OK. I can handle that.” Bernadetta exclaims.

“Firstly, I'd like to apologize... for breaking down your door. I'm sorry. It was perhaps a bit rash. There was a period of time, quite a while ago, when I acted much the same as you. I spent many hours locked away in my own room.” Sadly, Ingrid whispers at the memory.

“You did? R-really?” Shyly, Bernadetta sputters.

“Really. Because I understood where you were coming from, I knew I had to intervene. Whether you're hiding under your pillows or not, trouble will come our way, sooner or later.” Earnestly, Ingrid explains to her. At that time, is it better to have wasted your energy hiding away? Or better to have spent it honing your skills, so that you can lend a hand?”.

“But even if I did train, what's the point? It's not like it would do much good.” Deflated, Bernadetta argues.

“Don't speak so disparagingly of yourself. It doesn't help things. You have plenty of strengths.” Earnestly, Ingrid tells her.

“No, um... You think so?” Hopeful, Bernadetta gasps surprised.

“Just look at how quickly you sprint back to your room, for example. With more practice, I have a feeling you could outrun most anyone. You're also exceedingly talented in the arts. Surely there's a creative way to apply those talents on the battlefield. Stop wasting your breath and energy on putting yourself down. Just try your best. I'm not giving up on you. You have so much power in you, just waiting to be unleashed.” Gushing, Ingrid praises her.

“You really believe all that? That's so nice. All right. For you, Ingrid, I'll do it.” Determined, Bernadetta promises.

“Excellent. Let's be on our way.” Pleased, Ingrid smiles, guiding Bernadetta outside.

“H-hey, w-wait! Aaaah! What are you doing?! I didn't agree to this! Put me down! Oof! Ugh! Do you have to be so... bouncy?” Whining, Bernadetta complains.

“That got us here much quicker, don't you think? Let's begin. Let's warm up by sparring.” Invested, Ingrid proclaims.

“Ah! Ugh! Stop! Please! I surrender!” Feebly, Bernadetta surrenders.

“Giving in so soon? There's no such thing as "surrender" on the battlefield.” Proudly, Ingrid declares.

“Help...” Meekly, Bernadetta whimpers falling prey to the training session she is forced to go under by Ingrid.


	119. Exotic Fruit

Urgh finally back to normal, now I can just rest and…Relieved, I smile at the thought as I stretch, returning to my room, ready to get back at my studying.

“Sister!” Groaning, I slump my shoulders at the door opening to my brother, ooh come on!!!

“What is it Dimitri?” Tiredly, I sigh turning to him.

“I suspect Annette told you of this sister proposition.” Softly, he smiles at me.

“She did.” I confirm.

“And…?” He raises a brow.

“It’s ridiculous.” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“Oh, come now it may be fun!” Optimistically, he smiles.

“It will be hassle now what brings you here?” Sternly, I demand from him.

“I wanted to check on you to see if you’re fine.” Concerned, Dimitri sits down on my bed as I join him by his side.

“I am fine. I will be attending lessons tomorrow.” Stoically, I assure him.

“Good I also wanted to speak to you concerning lord Arundel he didn’t say anything to you did he?” Worried, I feel his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them making me slump my shoulders.

“Just the normal relative stuff why? What’s going on?” Lazily, I lie, ignoring the pain in my chest, we have enough on our plate and we need Arundel as much as it pains me to say it for our dream to be reality, once we have it we can take care of him.

“I just…forgive me but I am quite surprised by his return.” Honestly, he confesses to me.

“So, what we suspected with his donations.” I gather, my brow furrowed remembering our research.

“Yes, despite us believing he had passed he’s alive quite chilling.” Dimitri passes me a familiar book making my eyes narrow at the donations, for them to stop so abruptly…something is off.

“Especially considering all his ‘ _beloved’_ family are here, knowing him he’d donate much more than normal.” Sceptical, I add standing up, pacing around staring at the donations.

“Agreed something is off I also wanted to speak about the professor.” Dimitri tells me making my eyes dilate.

“What of them?” Warily, my blues narrow stopping my steps.

“I’m afraid they walked in on us talking and know of our connection towards Arundel, perhaps if we had the professor’s aid…” Optimistically, he offers making me scowl.

“Brother this is a kingdom and empire issue not the professor, she had enough on her plate by being our teacher to bring this up.” Sternly, I state the fact, we have to be careful, bringing the professor in may bring others in, we could risk the lives of our classmates.

“I thought as much on the plus side, she has promised to keep it a secret.” Expectantly, he tells me.

“Thank goodness for that…it’s risky enough with our uncle being here, having him added to the roster isn’t exactly helping.” Relieved, I sigh bowing my head at the news as we sit side by side, talking, debating, discussing our next move…

♪ Mmm... Mmm... Mmm… ♪

“That song...” Surprised, Edelgard’s lilac hues widen at the melody.

“Ah! Hello, Edelgard. Merrily, Manuela turns to greet the princess.

“Professor Manuela, that song you were humming... I feel as though I've heard it before, long ago. And I'm sure it was you singing it back then...at the opera house in the Imperial capital, perhaps?” Thoughtfully, Edelgard recalls.

“Why, yes! You must have seen me there. I am flattered you would remember it! I performed with the Mittelfrank Opera Company in Enbarr on numerous occasions.” Animatedly, Manuela answers.

“So it was you. I went to that performance with my uncle. I wanted desperately to see it again, but after that night, he took me to seek asylum in the “Kingdom... When I returned to the Empire several years later, you had already retired.” Sadly, Edelgard furrows her brow at the memory.

“Oh... That's a shame. So, you only got to hear me sing once?” Disappointed, Manuela sighs.

“Sadly, that's correct.” Regrettably, Edelgard confirms.

“Yet you still remember it...even the melody of the song I sang. I'm honored.” Impressed, Manuela praises.

“That's how much of an impression your voice left on me. I must ask... Why did you retire so soon? You could have continued for another 10 or 20 years.” Intrigued, Edelgard enquires.

“Indeed. Many singers perform for decades. But that wasn't for me. I wanted to go out on top. My voice is a gift from the goddess. However, as all things do, it will decline with age. One day, I will lose that gift. And so I decided I needed to learn to survive without it, long before that day came. I needed to prove to myself that I can live on... even after my voice returns to the goddess.” Miserably, Manuela confesses to her.

“So despite your belief in the goddess, you wished to live by your own strength?” Fascinated, Edelgard queries.

“It's hard for me to explain. The goddess supports me both spiritually and emotionally. Everything else is up to me.” Faithfully, Manuela explains to Edelgard before dismissing her, leaving the princess pondering such thoughts.

“Oh, Professor! Here's the map you…Well... There's always next time, I suppose.” Rejected, Ignatz tells himself after being brushed off by the teacher.

“Hey, Ignatz! Didn't you have something to talk to the professor about?” Cheerily, Leonie greets him.

“Oh, no, nothing urgent. You didn't cut short your conversation because of me, did you?” Worried, Ignatz furrows his brow.

“Come on, do I seem like the type to do that? No, I just had a couple of questions about the bows. We're done now, so I thought I'd come and tell you.” Kindly, Leonie informs him.

“The bows? Is something wrong with them?” Intrigued, Ignatz wonders.

“Lots of them have come in for repairs lately, so I switched out some of the strings for stronger ones. They've been breaking less, but now they're harder to draw.” Simply, Leonie explains to him.

“Ah, I see. I suppose people would prefer if you went back to the lighter bowstrings.” Thoughtfully, Ignatz offers.

“Maybe. If the only issue was draw weight, I'd just tell people to get stronger arms. But the real problem is that you can't shoot as fast. Arrows also fly too far now.” Sighing, Leonie furrows her brow.

“I can see how slower shooting is a drawback, but the arrows flying father... That actually sounds like a good thing.” Hopeful, Ignatz wonders.

“Sure, on open plains. But up close, you lose accuracy. That's why I thought it might be good to use different bowstrings for different scenarios. I wanted the professor's opinion about that.” Calmly, Leonie tells him.

“Oh, good point! You know a lot about bows, don't you?” Impressed, Ignatz smiles.

“Guess I do. I grew up in a hunting village, so I've been around them my whole life. I wouldn't say I'm necessarily better than anyone, but at least I know what I'm doing. And you? Do you have something you're really good at?” Curious, Leonie asks him.

“Me? Oh, no. I don't think so.” Doubtful, Ignatz shakes his head.

“Well, I'm sure you'll find your thing someday.” Confidently, Leonie assures him before taking her leave.

“I hope so.” Meekly, Ignatz whispers head down shuffling about as he goes about his day.

“So…princess ever seen Fódlan’s exotic fruit?” Smugly, the students trap the princess of Brigid against a wall, swarming her as she stands there, confused by the attention.

“Exotic fruit? Why are you directing down…?” Innocently, Petra quirks her head to the side.

“Okay kids, you’ve had your fun why don’t you leave the girl alone?” Coldly, the voice calls out making the group turn and gasp at the tall, towering lanky form of Corvus glaring down at the group of children.

“Y-Yes sir…” Quickly, they disperse leaving the puzzled Petra.

“So you’re the princess of Brigid.” Coolly, Corvus approaches Petra.

“Y-Yes. I am not having understanding.” Perplexed, Petra furrows her brow.

“Yeah…it’s better not to think about it. You okay?” Gently, Corvus’ ruby reds soften at the girl.

“I am fine you have my gratitude for asking.” Kindly, she bows before Corvus who freezes up at the gesture.

“It’s fine I know what it’s like being in your position.” Grimacing, Corvus sighs.

“You have an understanding?” Surprised, Petra raises a brow.

“Yeah when I was a kid my folks sent me and my sister here. Well I say sent it was by order of the empire.” Casually, Corvus shoves his hands into his pockets.

“Why would they do that?” Bewildered, Petra quirks her head to the side.

“Corvan’s aren’t exactly fan of the church and it was during a time where people thought the church to be against groups such as those from Duscur and…” Grimacing, Corvus exhales shakily at the memory, no one wanted him there, no one wanted their dirty feet staining their holy sanctum, no one wanted their dirty fingertips staining the pure walls of the church.

“Brigid.” Petra gathers.

“Bingo. So next thing I knew we were shipped off there. Calmly, Corvus exclaims.

“You didn’t even volunteer…” Softly, Petra’s features sadden.

“My sister did but I didn’t.” Corvus corrects, always the selfless hero her people saw her as but he knew differently, he knew her, the real her.

“How come you had to come?” Intrigued, Petra ponders.

“Seems we were a package deal. We tried to get back but by the time we arrived the tribe were long gone, we got no tracks, no nothing on where they were.” Pained, Corvus winces at the memory, he had tried to get back home but they were gone, long gone while she remained strong, unfazed, he….he wasn’t like his sister, he wasn’t strong, he wasn’t like her nor had he wished to be.

“That sounds…saddening.” Perturbed, Petra whispers.

“It wasn’t easy. We were always watched while my sister would fight back against them, I stood by. Heh, she always called me weak for letting them walk all over me, said I was being a door mat to them. I didn’t care but…she did. She would do anything in her power to bark bite no matter who they were. Heh, I remember when I was locked in the supply closet, the teacher told me to get some chalk, next thing I know I’m tossed in there. I…I’ve never been good with closed spaces. I just remember crying, screaming…everything went black after that. My chest was just…” Shaking, Corvus confesses, his voice breaking, remembering it well, his blood boiling, his heart hammering, tightening, his voice breaking, screaming, his sobs screeching through to deaf ears as he had collapsed to his knees, everything going fuzzy, he couldn’t breathe, he just…

“That is horrible…” Frightened, Petra gasps.

“It wasn’t easy next thing I know I wake up and discover the teacher had mysteriously disappeared, his body alongside his son and those that mugged me were never found.” Corvus concludes his tale, noting his fidgeting trembling fingertips, the small beads of sweat forming at the memory.

“That’s horrible. I imagine your parents were worried. I know my grandfather was.” Petra confesses.

“Eh it’s how my folks were never stay in one place sort of people. Look kid, It wasn’t easy for me back then I don’t know about now but if there anyone gives you a rough time give old uncle Corvus a call got it kiddo!” Cheekily, Corvus winks, a strained smile on his lips.

“Thank you, you are very kind.” Politely, Petra bows her head watching Corvus walk away.

“Hngh... Who's there? Oh. Hey, Ignatz.” Smiling, Leonie welcomes Ignatz stopping her hunting.

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you.” Apologetic, Ignatz bows his head.

“Relax. You're not interrupting.” Calmly, she assures him.

“I'm sorry. I didn't know you were training out here.” Guilty, Ignatz repeats.

“I sometimes come here to practice by myself. It's more like a real battlefield, you know? Shooting the targets in the yard lets you train your aim and all, but the tension just isn't the same.” Softly, Leonie smiles.

“You're right. A real battlefield feels quite different. But if that's the atmosphere you want, I feel even more like I'm intruding.” Honestly, Ignatz confesses.

“Oh, knock it off. You're already here. May as well stick around while I catch my breath.” Laid back, she reassures him.

“Ah, okay. Sorry. Thank you. Sorry to bother you.” Ignatz iterates once more.

“You know you've said you're sorry about a dozen times since you got here?” Leonie points out.

“Oh, I'm so... Ah.” Ignatz eyes widen when he goes quiet.

“It's fine. I guess it's part of your charm. Hey, what's that bundle of papers? Oh, did you come here to paint? I remember now! Someone said you're a great artist. You paint a lot, right?” Leonie gathers.

“Uh, yes. Yes. When I have time, that is. I enjoy painting. It helps me relax.” Sheepishly, Ignatz confirms.

“Ah! Well, that could be your thing.” Leonie offers.

“My... "thing?" Huh? What do you mean?” Lost, Ignatz furrows his brow.

“Last time we talked about it, you said you didn't have a thing you were really amazing at. But if you like painting so much, it must be a skill you're looking to master.” Kindly, Leonie gushes.

“M-my paintings are nothing but a hobby! Besides, I'm not that good. I never took art lessons. When... When I was little, I drew a picture for a young girl. The picture made her so happy that I decided to keep at it. That's how it started.” Shyly, Ignatz reveals.

”So, you're practicing your art to make other people happy? Is that it?” Leonie queries.

“Oh, no, that's an overstatement. I must insist, again, it's just a hobby. Even if I were to become a master artist, it wouldn't be a useful skill.” Deflated, Ignatz sighs.

“Aren't you from a merchant family employed by the nobles? I'd think it would be really useful there.” Honestly, Leonie advises.

“I'm not inheriting the business. My brother is. My father said that I'm to become a knight. So my art won't do anyone any good. At all. Ever.” Sternly, Ignatz states the supposed truth of reality.

“Oh, Ignatz...” Sadly, Leonie sighs shaking her head at the fleeting figure.

“U-Um…E-Excuse me?” Surprised, I jolt out of my thoughts as I perk up from the bench, looking down at the open textbook before me, looking up from my text of magic to the shaking, shivering, shuddering Marianne.

“Hm? Marianna what is it?” Confused, I furrow my brow at the sight of Marianne.

“I…I would it be okay if you follow me, you don’t have to if you don’t want to I just…” Stuttering, Marianne mumbles making my eyes narrow.

“Look Marianne I…” Tiredly, I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose, not really in the mood to deal with anyone.

“I’m sorry forget what I said.” Dejected, she bows her head making me groan, feeling a familiar wave wash over me, a tidal of guilt.

“N-No I…I’ll go let’s go.” Sighing, I shut my book standing up before Marianne.

“T-Thank you…” Grateful, she bows her head as I follow her towards…

“The stables? Look if you want a ride on Cress I’m sorry but Cress if resting thanks to a certain arrow.” Confused, I furrow my brow at the stables, peering in, grimacing at the sight of Cress as I approach her side, rubbing my fingertips through her blonde roots as she leans into my touch, my eyes softening at the sad sight of her bandaged leg.

“N-No I wanted to show you…” Shakily, she calls out to me, making me turn to her.

“…. birds.” Sceptical, my eyes narrow at the snow-white bird perched in her palms.

“Y-Yes when…” Fondly, Marianne begins.

“I don’t like birds.” Curtly, I state the fact as I inch away from the creature, my muscles tensing up.

“O-Oh I’m sorry.” Guilt, she bows her head making me sigh.

“No, it’s fine. I just…what is it you wanted me to see?” Uncomfortable, I exhale through my nose as I raise my hand assuring her, pointing towards it.

“Sometimes if I’m really sad and I feel like preying isn’t helping me…I like to come to see the birds they always cheer me up.” Softly, she smiles.

“Is that right? Heh if we had met before you would have hated me.” Snickering, I shake my head.

“Why is that?” Curious, she queries.

“I hated church.” Bluntly, I answer.

“But isn’t the kingdom…” Confused, she furrows her brow.

“Heavily pro Sothis? Bingo. My uncle knows of my distaste of the church.” Scowling, I furrow my brow at the memory.

“Why did you not like it?” Lost, Marianne mutters.

“I didn’t like standing around and doing nothing though I can’t talk much now can I?” Sadly, I sigh leaning against the stable wooden walls at the thought glaring down at myself.

“Mallory…what about birds?” Marianne queries making me flinch.

“I hate them. Detest them maybe would be a better word.” Honestly, I confess.

“Why though?” Baffled, she furrows her brow.

“They’re a sign of omens, they bring nothing but trouble. I remember when I would actively kill birds.” Grimly, I answer.

“You did that?” Horrified, she gapes.

“Rock, arrow, you name it, I found a way.” Casually, I shrug at the unnerved girl.

“That’s horrible.” Disgusted, she whispers.

“Yeah…if we had met before you would have hated me.” I shrug, not much has changed really people hate me and I know it, but do I care? I can’t if I do they’ll win and I’ll be upset, there’s no point in thinking about it.

“But…I like the person now.” Shyly, she whispers.

“H-Huh?” Stunned, I blink taken aback.

“You may come out as cold sometimes, but you are kind. I’ve seen it, you may try to hide behind this tough front, but you are kind, I saw how you helped those orphans with their sword training.” Fondly, she smiles as I feel my muscles tense up at the memory.

“They didn’t even know how to hold a sword it was sad.” Curtly, I correct her.

“You still helped them just like you helped Raphael with his strategizing.” Softly, she smiles.

“He wanted to drag a horse through a swamp…someone had to stop his strategy.” Aloofly, I shrug it off.

“You’re still kind even if you deny yourself the compliment you are.” Marinna tells me.

“Marianne…I…thank you.” Sadly, I smile grateful for her aid before sighing, not really knowing how to feel by the end of it all.

“Thank you for sparring with me, Your Highness. It seems despite how hard I've worked, I'm still no match for you.” Humbly, Ingrid smiles at Dimitri after finishing their sparring match.

“Oh, there's no need for such humility. Thanks to all of your hard work, you're improving rapidly.” Amazed, Dimitri praises Ingrid after their spar.

“If you're going to praise me, it should at least be after I've won a match against you.” Cheekily, Ingrid jokes.

“You know, Ingrid... I may be the victor when we cross spears on foot like this... But on horseback, your handling of a lance is far superior. Can't I be allowed to have my own area of expertise?” Dimitri enquires.

“No, I cannot allow that. It's my duty to get stronger, to fight with all I have in defense of the Kingdom and its people.” Proudly, Ingrid dictates.

“Such high stakes. By the way, where did you learn that fierce jab of yours? I'm pretty sure the only other person I've seen perform that move is Glenn...” Dimitri recalls.

“So, you recognized it? Yes, he shared much with me.” Fondly, Ingrid smiles sadly.

“I thought as much. I never imagined I would be on the receiving end of one of his techniques again. Glenn and I once studied under the same instructor. I've sparred with him more times than I can count.” Dimitri remembers.

“Ah, yes—he was never short on praise for you! "Lord Dimitri is incredible—such skill! There's no way I'll ever outmatch him!" Things of that sort. The same with Mallory,” Ingrid chuckles.

“Well now! He never said any of that to me.” Surprised, Dimitri exclaims.

“Well, he was Felix's brother. That family's not big on displays of affection.” Shyly, Ingrid smiles.

“That is true. I remember when Felix and her were sparring once, he was spouting insult after insult and she simply shrugged it off, I think she knew it got to him when she didn’t bite back. But then when she left, I remember him muttering about what he needed to improve upon to keep the challenge. We spent about as much time arguing as we did training. I can't believe it's been nine years since the Tragedy of Duscur... Since we lost Glenn, along with so many others.” Saddened, Dimitri grimaces at the memory.

“So it has. Time moves quickly. Things have changed so much. Despite the sorrow, I intend to become a powerful knight. A knight like yourself...and like Glenn. I will do so for the sake of my homeland, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and for all who have died protecting it. To that end...I hope you will spar with me again in the future, Your Highness.” Ingrid elaborate bowing before him.

“It would be my pleasure. After all, I value our training sessions as much as you do.” Dimitri assures her before departing, leaving her to train.


	120. Glenn

“Ingrid are you…what happened?” Perplexed, I furrow my brow at the sad sight of her hunched over form, tears cascading down her sniffling features.

“I-It’s nothing.” Whimpering, he tries to brush her tears aside.

“This is not nothing. Ingrid what happened?” Sternly, I demand sitting down next to her on the bench, draping my arm over her, bringing her into a side hug.

“I…I was talking to your brother; we were talking about…Glenn.” Pained, Ingrid begins.

“Oh…” Nervously, I glance to the side at the topic.

“He was horrible he was staining his memory how could he do that!? He knew how much Glenn meant to mean! He knew how I felt about Glenn! He knew Glenn gave his life for him and he…he just…it’s like he spat on his grave.” Furious, she seethes, poison laced in her tone at the memory.

“Ingrid I understand your frustration.” Softly, I squeeze her shoulders.

“What? Are you on his side?” Defensively, she scowls at me.

“Of course not, I’m on neither you are both right in your view but please don’t let this break your friendship.” Gently, I attempt to explain.

“What do you mean?” Perplexed, Ingrid furrows her brow.

“You saw what happened to Felix and Rodrigue when Glenn fell, they drifted apart due to their own belief on how Glenn fell don’t fall in the same trap as they did.” Sternly, I remind her making her wince at the thought of them both.

“But what am I meant to do then? Just let him destroy Glenn’s grave!?” Furious, Ingrid snaps at me, malice laced in her tone.

“Of course not. Ingrid the tragedy changed all of us, do you have any idea how painful it is knowing people died for us, our friends and loved ones died for us? It isn’t easy but I’m not condoning him saying what he said not at all. You are entitled to how you feel about Glenn’s passing but as someone who was there alongside Dimitri I can understand what he means, the pain, the guilt, it isn’t easy…” Softly, I try to elaborate further, hoping for her to see through our perspective, wincing at the thought of it all, those bodies, the stench of pork wafting in the air, them screaming for it all to stop, the members scorching the sky above.

“I never….I never considered your perspective.” Horrified, Ingrid whispers in fear.

“Not many do.” Fairly, I try to be optimistic.

“I should…I should apologise.” Resolute, Ingrid stands up.

“No let him cool off.” Calmly, I tell her.

“Are you sure?” Unsure, she furrows her brow up at me as my blues narrow when seeing my brother in the distant, a part of me about to go and talk to him about it only to be halted by a familiar figure approaching the crowned prince.

“I’m sure…” Smoothly, I assure Ingrid when I watch on as the professor approaches the distressed Dimitri, scowling, leading him to her office for a no doubt special one on one private lesson…

“As expected, I am not finding anything at all...” Disappointed, Flayn sighs as she explores the studious depths of the library.

“Flayn? Are you looking for something in particular?” Curious, Claude arches a brow at Flayn.

“Oh, I was just hoping for general reading that might illustrate the lives of city dwellers.” Flayn informs Claude.

“Right. Well, there should be regional records somewhere around here...” Humming, Claude furrows his brow.

“I haven't need of official records or anything of the like. Just some light reading on the subject.” Flayn reveals.

“Light reading? What do you mean by that?” Perplexed, Claude arches a brow baffled by the enormous text.

“Oh, you know, books that cover things like what types of activities young people enjoy—how they spend their free time. Popular fashions and trends—things of that sort. And even, perhaps...stories about romance.” Flayn elaborates giving examples.

“Ah. I see what you're getting at. Try asking a traveling merchant. I hear they keep stocks of, uh, books like that. As for here, I don't think you're going to find much aside from a bunch of stuffy records. We do get new books donated on a fairly regular basis, but then Seteth... Well, you know.” Awkwardly, Claude shrugs.

“My brother? I am afraid I do not follow.” Innocently, Flayn answers.

“Apparently he directly approves every book before it's allowed to grace these shelves. You know, to make sure nothing "inappropriate" gets through.” Claude hints.

“I see... I did not realize he had a hand in such things. Well, I suppose it really is no use searching here.” Defeated, Flayn sighs.

“Why were you looking for those sorts of books anyway?” Intrigued, Claude queries.

“Well, truth be told, I am not particularly well versed in the ways of ordinary people. Seteth never taught me of such things, and he strictly forbade me from spending much time out and about on my own.” Flayn answers.

“I had a feeling that might be the case. Sounds like Seteth.” Claude sighs.

“I understand and appreciate that he acted from a place of concern, of course.” understandingly, Flayn smiles.

“Without a doubt. It's obvious that you're his whole world, for better or worse. By the way, I've been wondering. Are you two from a noble family?” Claude asks her.

“Hm?” Surprised, Flayn raises a brow.

“You've clearly had a rather high-class upbringing, and both of you have Crests. That can only mean you come from a prominent bloodline, right?” Claude gathers.

“Of course not! No, no. Y-You are mistaken.” Stumbling, Flayn shakes her head.

“So... your refined way of speaking isn't because of your upbringing?” Sceptical, Claude furrows his brow.

“I was not aware that my speech differed so greatly from my companions. Do I really sound so... formal to you?” Flayn queries

“Well... Look, don't worry too much about it. I'm probably just overthinking things. Probably...” Calmly, Claude assures the frighting nervous wreck, sweat sliding down her features making Claude’s jade greens narrow at the sight as he leaves the bookworm to her light reading.


	121. Get. Up.

“Get up.” Groaning, I furrow my brow at the stern strict voice of Felix after rudely barging into my room, making me scowl, feeling my eye twitch, feeling the stinging throbbing ache. I slam my face flat into the soft plush pillow below me, my moan of muffled malice being his answer.

“I said. GET. UP.” Roughly, he snaps, raising his voice making me scowl, feeling my eye twitch as I turn to peer up glaring at the ass.

“Felix what are you doing!?” Icily, I demand from the dammed soul, suicidal at the very least for having the nerve to disturb my slumber as I seethe at him but he remains silent, stoic, unamused.

“I said get up.” Intensely, he snarls, leaning in, feeling his warm breath grazes my cheeks, baring his feral fangs at me, leaning in, snarling at me, his ruby reds narrowing at me. Startled, my eyes widen when his furious fingertips slam down, digging his fingertips into the fabric of my duvet making me squeal shocked when he flips me out of my coiled cocoon, making me squeal. I fall flat to the floor, groaning, glaring up at him.

“An explanation would be appreciated you know!” Bitterly, I seethe slamming my palms planting them on the firm ground beneath me, making me stand up, glowering up at him but he remains unfazed.

“Here.” Forcibly, he shoves a sheath before me, my fingertips coiling around the smooth sheathe, my fingerprints brushing against the material as I furrow my brow, looking up at him as he turns to the door.

“A sword? Felix I’m really not in the mood.” Tiredly, I sigh shaking my head at the moron who simply snatches my wrist dragging me out of the room, my eyes widening considering my current attire, very unladylike to wear. Worried, I stare down at my long-sleeved pyjama top and trousers, snow white with thick rich lines of royal blue.

Next thing I know, everything is a blur, my body shivering shudder from the ice cold touch of the smooth panel tiles grazing against the palm of my foot until feeling the shy frail fibres of green brush against my ankle. Surprised, I blink when finding myself in an open field, my baby blues blinking at the soaring sky of baby blue, noting the fluffy whimsical white clouds flying high in the sky alongside the ice cool chill breeze fluttering through my golden roots.

“I don’t care now draw your blade.” Sternly, he snaps at me as I huff, shaking my head at the fool, tossing the blade aside, the sheath clattering to the ground as his fierce raw reds meeting my tired blurry blue until my blues narrow when hearing the ring of metal as he draws his blade.

Swiftly, he strikes at me making my eyes widen, my muscles tense up, my blood boiling as instincts take over, my hammering heart taking the reins. Quickly, I dive down from the blade piercing the air about to slam down upon me only then for me to draw my blade from the sheath, my ears hearing the ringing roar of clattering metal screeching at the impact, a piercing cry echoing throughout the tense silence as my alarmed blues look up into a pair of firm fiery red.

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” Groaning, I sigh when meeting his still silence, answering my rhetorical question as frustrated, I snarl, sliding his blade aside, deflecting it, using his stretched arm from my strike to raise my knee, kneeing him in the gut and kicking him back. He grunts, staggering back, clutching his torso noting the sly smirk across his features. Silently, he strikes at me as we share blows each other at the start, I simply block, counter and deflect until feeling my blood boiling, getting into the rhythm as I roar sharing a few strikes of my own at him.

“What is the point in all this Felix?” Frustrated, I demand from him, my eye twitching at his committed silent treatment making me groan at the ass.

“You can make mistakes.” Sternly, he snaps at me making my eyes widen, feeling my muscles tense up as I roll out of the way, him slamming his blade into my own as he practically pushes me into the ground. I can make mistakes? I can make mistakes!? No I can’t….I can never, I can…never do that! Thousands of lives are at stake one mistake could risk _thousands,_ the kingdom relies on me, my mistakes make them weaker. I mustn’t have weakness for my people, I can’t, I don’t deserve to have that excuse, I’ve already done so much damage to my brother, to my home, to my country I can’t use such petty excuses.

No I can’t! Never, never can I make mistakes! I’m an embarrassment! I have done enough as it is. I can’t afford to make mistakes, Dimitri’s future is on my shoulder, the kingdom’s future is on my shoulder, the people’s futures is on my shoulders. I have done enough damage, I can’t…

“You matter. You can make mistakes, we all make them. Don’t think for a second about what your fool of a uncle tells you. You are allowed to make mistakes. You are human, you aren’t perfect and that’s okay…it’s with those mistakes you can sharpen your senses, be better and make you, you.” Firmly, Felix tells me making my eyes widen feeling my fingertips loosen around the hilt of my blade, my eyes wide as next thing I know, I release a small sob, my voice breaking.

Gently, he wraps his arms around my shuddering, shaking form, feeling the cool teardrops freely fall down my features as he holds me letting me cry, feeling my fingertips dig deep into his blouse. He bows his head into the crook of my neck which I copy, diving my head down into the crook of his deck, releasing a pained cry, letting the tears cascade, descend down as he holds me, letting me cry, letting me weep, letting me scream…


	122. He Was Here!?

“Arundel was here!” Furious, my uncle snarls as I sigh tiredly at my uncle, my brother may not know of my strained relation when it comes to Arundel but my uncle knows fully well, then again, he was never the biggest fan of what my uncle represented. He was everything Arundel despised in a person, the same could be applied to me if you consider it. He loved order my uncle loved chaos, he loved monarchy, my uncle loved democracy, he loved crests my uncle despised them.

“It doesn’t matter.” Tiredly, I sigh, shaking my head at my uncle, not wanting to deal with any of it.

“Yes it does what did that snob tell you, whatever it was, it’s wrong you hear me it couldn’t be further from the truth.” Protectively, he assures me making me smile sadly at my uncle, he’s always been protective over Dimitri and I, especially when it came to Arundel. Heh we used to joke he felt threatened due to how Arundel would spoil Dimitri with presents and expenses. He could never, that was his way of bonding I suppose buying out supposed affection while my uncle would just take us on adventure, talk to us be normal.

“It doesn’t matter please uncle just leave it.” Groggily, I dismiss him not wanting any part of it.

“He’s always been jealous…” Snippily, Corvus sneers.

“Jealous what on earth would he have to be envious of?” Baffled, I scowl, he had a mansion, servants, he has nothing…

“In school, he was the I love my little sister brother, a creep if you ask me, going on and on about family tch, he never liked the fact that Patricia was trapped in a loveless marriage. He wanted what was best for her. He knew such as Patricia did that Lambert loved your mother, no one would get in between that.” Boastfully, my uncle confesses to me making my eyes widen, surprised to hear my uncle talk so positively over my mother.

“Not even Dimitri’s mother?” Sceptical, my eyes narrow as his bright broad smile falters, turning into a pained grimace.

“Lambert and your mother, if there is one similarity, I had to give them, they weren’t one for rules except if they were their own.” Exasperated, he huffs, lunging over, taking a heft gulp of his flask.

“So they didn’t care.” Blanky, I conclude.

“Basically yeah. They did what they wanted when they wanted.” My uncle confirms.

“And look where that lead them…” Dryly, I remark, my eyes narrowing.

“If he said anything…” Warningly, my uncle glowers.

“It’s fine. It’s the same old nonsense….” Exasperated, I dismiss.

“If you say so…remember you got us.” Gently, he drapes his arms over me, squeezing them making me shy smiling appreciating his odd form of affection, leaning into his warm embrace until of course, grimacing at the boisterous belch emitting from him, making my eye twitch before watching him falling flat to the floor, making me sigh, leaning in, preparing myself to deal with the mess that is my uncle. A small sly fond smile appears on my lips as I look down at the mess that is my uncle, our uncle…

“Ugh...” Groaning, Raphael groans cradling his stomach in the dining hall.

“What's wrong with you?” Strictly, Shamir demands from him.

“Huh?! Uh, Shamir? How long have you been there?” Curious, Raphael questions him.

“Too long. You're blocking my way.” Sternly, she snaps at him.

“W-wait! There's something I wanted to ask you.” Meekly, Raphael requests.

“Ask? I... just make it quick.” Shamir demands.

“Well, you see, wherever I go into battle, the enemy seems to find me right away. I'm an easy target, but I wanna be able to move around the battlefield without being noticed, like you do! So whaddya think? Would it be possible?” Raphael explains looking hopeful.

“Do you think you're being noticed because of your size?” Shamir ponders.

“Of course! I'm pretty hard to miss, you know? I thought that was obvious.” Honestly, Raphael confesses.

“Wrong. It's not your size, it's your presence. It's strong. Almost unbearably so.” Bluntly, she corrects him.

“My "presence"? Is that something I can change?” Intrigued, Raphael asks.

“With practice. Maybe. Let me ask you, have you ever felt my presence?” Shamir questions him.

“Now that I think about it, I haven't! That must be why I didn't notice you earlier. But how can I do that? Will you teach me? Please? Please!” Pleadingly, Raphael begs.

“Fine. There's a breathing technique that masks your presence. When you breathe, are you continuously inhaling, then exhaling?” Annoyed, she gives in.

“Well, of course. That's the best way I know how. I'd explode if I only breathed in!” Raphael says.

“Right. To minimize your presence, breathe in, then out, then out again. In through the nose, then gently out through the mouth, twice.” Seriously, Shamir orders.

“In-out-out? That's it? I can definitely do that! I-I couldn't do it, Shamir!” Sturggling, Raphael wheezes.

“Breathe less. Keep it to the absolute minimum.” Shamir advises.

“I don't know the minimum!” Raphael whimpers.

“It'll take some practice.” Shamir warns him.

“Sure, sure. I'll keep trying. In-out-out is trickier than it sounds...” Resolute, Raphael tells himself beginning training.

“Your Highness. I've come to apologize. I mismanaged my feelings and got carried away. I've been thinking about what might have made you say the things you did... I was so caught up in the moment, and in my own feelings, that I didn't think of what yours might be.” Apologetic, Ingrid approaches Dimitri, bowing her head ashamed of her words, of her actions, of everything, pain etched into her features.

“No... I should be the one to apologize. I did not intend to say such things. I lashed out like a child. You were right to rebuke me. I am disgusted by my own inability to express myself. Will you allow me to explain?” Dimitri shakes his head, remembering the professor’s kind tender words, reminding him of Ingrid’s perspective.

“Of course.” Ingrid nods her head.

“At the Tragedy of Duscur, I saw countless corpses. Of course, I saw his too...Glenn's. Ingrid, I doubt you would have been able to see him. They were unable to bring his body back, after all. He must have died an agonizing death, full of pain and regret. That is what I saw in his face. In that wasteland, there were no beautiful, proud deaths that could have been written about in heroic tales. Not one. I do not want you to die a death like that. Not even for the sake of loyalty or duty.” Grimacing, Dimitri confesses to Ingrid who silently stares hung on to every word he utters.

“A king must, at times, order his soldiers and knights to fight and die on his behalf. Their lives must be used for the greater good—this is something any good king understands innately. Any king who doesn't allow people to die on his behalf is too soft to rule well.” Grimly, Ingrid states the fact of the matter.

“You leave me little room for argument. Have I disappointed you?” Worried, Dimitri queries.

“No. I chose to serve you because of how you are. As a knight, I will stand by your side and uphold our soft–hearted ideals.” Proudly, Ingrid proclaims.

“What has changed, Ingrid? You were so obstinate the other day...” Perplexed, Dimitri questions fascinated.

“Mallory helped me, she helped me realize… I've realized that I haven't been facing a very important truth. Because of you, I can finally move on. Thank you.” Ingrid confesses to Dimitri whose eyes widen at her declaration, rendering him speechless as he leaves her, pondering her thoughts.

“Hm? Is that Cyril? Wait that book…” Curious, I enter the library, my blues widening to find Cyril reading and not working, surprising me and fascinating me so I decide to approach.

“F…fl…fluf…” Frowning, my ears perk up at the struggling sound of Cyril, his eyes narrowed struggling almost.

“Cyril?” Fascinated, I arch a brow quirking my head to the side startling him.

“Huh? Oh Mallory.” Surprised, Cyril looks up at me.

“I’m surprised you’re not working.” I point out.

“I’ve done my chores today.” Simply, Cyril shrugs.

“Is that right? So what are you reading?” Curious, I raise a brow.

“T-The T-Tale…” Narrowed eyed, he trails off stuttering as I kindly peer over at the cover.

“The tale of the dark flier, that’s a good book!” Impressed, I raise a brow at the book.

“Really? I thought you nobles would read books more…” Cyril trails off.

“Fancy?” I guess.

“Yeah. You’ve read it?” Intrigued, he arches a brow.

“Yeah, my father and stepmother often told me the tale with Dimitri.” Fondly, I smile at the memory of Patricia reading before we went to bed, she was always kind but…I always noticed her far off distance look alongside her narrowed look towards a certain crow and raven perched upon the branch.

“Stepmother? What was she like?” Cyril wonders making me sigh sadly.

“She was…kind. She was patient what about your parents?” Nervously, I scratch the back of my neck as I glance to the side.

“Never met them, they died in the war.” Bluntly, he answers.

“I’m sorry.” Immediately, I respond not sure what to say.

“It’s not your fault you didn’t cause it.” Casually, Cyril assures me.

“Still though…So how are you liking it?” I try to change topic not sure what to say.

“I don’t know I’ve barely read it.” Irritated, Cyril huffs.

“Oh did I interrupt? Apologies I’ll…” Politely, I stand turning to leave him, understanding his pain of being interrupted when studying.

“No. I can’t read.” Honestly, he answers.

“You can’t? Didn’t Rhea teach you?” Perplexed, I furrow my brow.

“I don’t have time I have chores to do.” Sternly, Cyril reminds me.

“This is a school though you…alright here.” Smirking, I take a seat by his side, gently placing the book down confusing him.

“Hm?” Lost, he furrows his brow. 

“Now let’s go through this alright?” Gently, I smile down at him making his ruby red hues widen.

“Wait you sure?” Unsure, he furrows his brow.

“I don’t see why not.” Casually, I shrug making him smile gently as I help him read, beginning the story, retelling the tale of the dark flier and teaching Cyril along the way.

“Aw, do you have an itch back there? I guess you can't scratch it on your own, can you?” Tenderly, Marianne fuses over the horse in the stables.

“Hi, Marianne!” Cheerfully, Claude greets Marianne.

“Ah! Oh, Claude. It's just you.” Marianne turns to him.

“Sorry, I know you're in the middle of an important discussion with Dorte, but could I talk to you?” Hopeful, Claude requests.

“About what?” Marianne enquires.

“It's about this thing you think you're burdened with. I've tried to guess what it is.” Claude reveals.

“Please don't... This is making me a little uncomfortable.” Marianne grimaces.

“There's no reason to feel uncomfortable. It's not like I plan on saying it aloud. But if my guess is correct, there's something I want to tell you. Will you hear me out?” Politely, Claude requests.

“Fine. I will listen.” Marianne decides.

“Once upon a time, in a faraway place...” Claude begins.

“What the— are you telling me a story?” Perplexed, Marianne questions.

“Just listen. Once upon a time, in a faraway place, there was a young boy. This boy came from a despised lineage. In short, his mother was a daughter of the enemy. So, the young boy was treated horribly by everyone around him. He hadn't done anything wrong. Everyone hated him simply for existing. Yelling, fighting back, explaining himself... Nothing he did could change his situation. When he was finally old enough, he ran far away from home. He escaped.” Claude explains.

“It sounds to me like he had no choice. I would have done the same, had it been me...” Marianne confesses.

“Thing is, after he ran away, he still found himself in the very same position. People in the outside world hated him for where he came from.” Claude sighs sadly.

“Well, now that's-” Marianne begins.

“The boy thought he had no place to go. All he could do was destroy the boundary between the inside and outside worlds.” Claude cuts her off.

“Destroy the boundaries?” Lost, Marianne furrows her brow.

“Right. If there was no outside and inside, just one side to share, then the people wouldn't have a reason to hate him anymore, right? It wouldn't be easy, but if he managed it, he could shrug off that burden.” Claude continues making Marianne watch on in silence as Claude continues.

“The point is people are born with burdens to carry. That much is undeniable. But whether they bind us, or we cast them aside... that's up to us. So I think you should try to cast yours aside, Marianne. Put that heavy burden down. It's time.” Claude concludes his story.

“But I...I don't know if I can do it...” Touched, Mariana whispers stunned.

“It's OK. I'm here for you. We're the same... And I can help you.” Gently, Claude offers.

“The same? Claude, we have nothing in common.” Bluntly, Marianne argues.

“Hey! Did you see that, Dorte? Your friend just smiled at me!” Brightly, Cluade beams.

“Thank you for sharing your story. I suppose I could try casting aside burden, as you say. We can try together.” Marriane suggests.

“Let's do that. And when we're free, we can change the whole world! “Determined, Claude dictates, making the two smile a new understanding flowing between them.

“Mmm...this meat is so good! I wish I could send some home to my little sis.” Ravenously, Raphael gushes over the steak before him.

“Raphael, what are you doing here?” Intrigued, Ingrid raises a brow at him.

“Oh! I was just enjoying some of this roast! Did you want a bite?” Kindly, Raphael offers.

”No, no. I meant what are you doing here? This isn't the dining hall.” Confused, Ingrid argues.

“Hahaha! That's funny. Of course, I know this isn't the dining hall!” Chuckling, Raphael smiles.

“You know that, and yet you're stuffing your face here, rather than where it's appropriate. You're not even seated!” Disgusted, Ingrid gawks.

“Is that the best way to eat? If you think so, let's sit down!” Happily, Raphael invites her.

“Argh! You're missing the point! At least use a plate!” Irritated, Ingrid snaps.

“I don't have a plate with me, so there's nothing I can do about that now. But since when are you so proper, Ingrid?” Fascinated, Raphael quirks his head to the side.

“I'm not proper at all! You're just downright crude. Have you no respect for yourself and your journey to knighthood? Knights must work from a very young age to be upstanding in all facets. You are making a mockery of all that we stand for! You-” Roaring, Ingrid snarls, fury laced in her tone.

“Slow down! I can't do all this listening while I'm trying to eat!” Raphael worries.

“Disgusting! Now you've spilled gravy all over your shoes and your chin! You'd better wipe that up.” Angrily, Ingrid yells at him.

“Now you need everything to be neat and tidy? You're really particular.” Tiredly, Raphael sighs.

“This has nothing to do with me. It's what's expected of a knight!” Proudly, Ingrid proclaims.

“Wait. All I have to do is be neat and tidy and I can become a knight? Forget all that studying then, I'm just gonna work on being the neatest and tidiest one here!” Confidently, Raphael reassures her.

“I - Wait. Th-that is not what I said!” Stuttering, Ingrid sputters out.

“Ugh. Really? You're probably right. I shouldn't bother with the neat and tidy stuff.” Dismissively, Raphael shakes his head.

“You are impossible!” Fed up, Ingrid turns on her heel and storms off.

“What are you writing there, Hilda? Wait, let me guess. You're replying to one of your brother's letters, right?” Smirking, Claude approaches Hilda her back turned focusing on the letter before her.

“Of course. It's a pain, but I make sure to always send him a response, otherwise he'll worry. It's much easier than when we lived together. A few letters here and there are a small price to pay for this peaceful, brother-free environment.” Pained, Hilda complains.

“Well, that's a fine thing to do, regardless of your reasons. As for me, it's been far too long since I've written to my parents...” Claude recalls.

“Oh? I thought your father had died.” Surprised, Hilda blinks.

“Not quite. He's still alive and kicking...as far as I know. The late duke who died in an accident was my uncle.” Claude shrugs.

“I see. I do recall you mentioning that your mother was born into the Riegan family. What's your father like, if you don't mind me asking?” Curious, Hilda wonders.

“He's quite the extravagant character. When I was a kid, he used to tie me to a horse and drag me around.” Fondly, Claude smirks at the memory.

“Excuse me?” Horrified, Hilda gasps.

“In all fairness, I was quite a little brat. The horse thing sounds worse than it is. There's a sort of trick to it...” Claude confesses.

“A trick I hope I never need to learn. Your mother didn't step in and make him stop?” Hilda enquires.

“Gods, no. She'd just laugh right along with him. If my father is extravagant, my mother's more like a warrior goddess or..maybe a demon queen. This one time, she got into an argument with my combat instructor and wound up in a full-on fistfight with the guy. What's more? She won! My instructor was a mighty warrior, undefeated in a hundred battles, but even he was no match for her.” Claude explains to her.

“Huh? But your mother is a lady of nobility!” Stunned, Hilda declares.

“True, but she was the kind of woman to elope with the man she loved and throw it all away. Not your average duchess at all.” Happily, Claude smirks.

“Ooh, they eloped! I like that. It's so romantic. Imagine, abandoning your family forever to be with the one you love! Not everyone can do that.” Gushing, Hilda beams.

“It's not a question of can. It's a question of will. Even someone like you, who generally despises effort, would pull out all the stops for something you really care about. Isn't that right?” Claude smirks.

“Excuse me? I put in plenty of effort!” Pouting, Hilda argues.

“Hey, that was a compliment! Anyhow, I look forward to the day when something inspires you try your absolute hardest. It will be something to behold.” Claude declares leaving Hilda to contemplate.

Focused, I furrow my brow as I twirl my spear training as per usual until my ears perk up at the sound of footsteps approaching, making my eyes narrow as I turn to glance to the side.

“You really aren’t a people person are you?” Scowling, I turn to the annoyance, scowling up at the redhead.

“What gave it away?” Slyly, I remark to Hapi.

“Well I hardly see you at the dining hall.” Hapi begins hands behind back.

“Why are you looking for me?” Perplexed, I question her what would she want from me?

“As wary as her and diligent too. It’s like you’re the same person.” She describes making my eyes narrow, the same person as…don’t tell me.

“Hardly, unlike that fool, I can take responsibility for my actions.” Snippily, I remark recalling our previous conversation. Not again…

“Is that right? Would you say giving supposed poison food to Raphael or threatening Hilda and harming her then not apologising taking responsibility?” Hapi proposes making me scowl going silent glancing to the side.

“You may not admit it but you’re both very alike.” Hapi compares making me grimace at the thought.

“And you know who you’re alike to?” Smugly, I smirk at the fool.

“Who?” Hapi asks.

“My target you’re as bland as the sad sack of grain over there and if you don’t watch your tongue this blade will be the last thing you see.” Smirking, I gesture towards the limp training dummy making Hapi scowl.

“And rushing into violence yep you’re Morrigan’s daughter alright.” She acknowledges as I flinch pained at the name drop.

“Enough! I am not that daughter of that harlot!” Fed up, I snap at her making Hapi blink taken aback by my feral snarl.

“Harlot? Morrigan’s far from that.” Hapi dismisses recovering from my harsh glower.

“And I suppose you’d know that? I suppose you know EVERYTHING about her!” Sneering, I click my tone at the thought.

“She took me in for a while.” Bluntly, Hapi answers making my eyes widen.

“Took you in? My mother maternal? Heh don’t make me laugh…” Scoffing, I shake my head at the thought. Her nurturing yeah right…but why did she raise this nobody? This freak? What did she have that I…

“What’s so funny?” Frowning, Hapi questions when she picks up my empty chuckle.

“The idea of raising someone. There’s only one reason for that…” Simply, I shrug smirking smugly, chuckling icily, telling her how it is.

“What is it?” Lost, Hapi frowns at me.

“You were of use to her, your strange power and your crest that’s all she saw in you. Hapi. Nothing more nothing else.” Coldly, I tell her smirking smugly coldness laced in my tone.

“What does that mean?” Irritated, Hapi demands from me making me smirk callously.

“What I mean is this you are nothing. You mean nothing to her you were nothing but a means to an end. She used you, she saw you as nothing more than a tool, an it, not that I can blame her…freak.” Glowering, I slam my spear into to the sand, hearing the faint clack of metal, the staff warped, feeling my blood boil, my muscles tense as I storm off, shoving Hapi aside seething from her words. I leave her blinking back the hot burning tears threatening to fall. Why…why did she abandon me but raise her!? She’s nobody I’m her own daughter, her own flesh and daughter, hers she’s nothing, she’s a freak, she’s, she’s…

“Huh? Is that Ingrid? I'd better get outta here before she scolds me again. Actually...she looks kinda sad. Maybe I shouldn't run away...Hey! Ingrid! Why do you look so sad? Are you hungry or something?” Concerned, Raphael approaches the girl.

“Oh. It's you. No, I'm not hungry.” Sadly, she sighs.

“You're not hungry...but you're sad anyway? I don't get it. Are you sick?” Confused, Raphael furrows his brow.

“No.” Ingrid denies.

“Then are you sure you're not hungry?” Stubbornly, Raphael repeats.

“I just told you that wasn't it. It's nothing you can help with, anyway.” Irritated, Ingrid sighs.

“Well, sometimes you gotta talk it out. That's what my grandpa says.” Raphael advises.

“Yeah, I guess that's helpful sometimes. Are you willing to listen, then?” Hopeful, Ingrid asks.

“Of course! Please, go ahead.” Raphael encourages.

“I've just received yet another letter from my father regarding a marriage arrangement with a noble family.” Tiredly, Ingrid sighs.

“I see. I see.” Raphael exclaims.

“I am the only person in House Galatea capable of carrying on our family line...of passing on a Crest...” Ingrid continues.

“Ahhh, I see. I see.” Raphael nods his head.

“I've long understood that it would be expected of me to marry, of course.” Pained, Ingrid sighs.

“Hmmm...I see. I see.” Raphael hums.

“Raphael, are you even listening?” Annoyed, Ingrid demands from him.

“I'm right there with you, but-” Raphael begins only then to blink when a loud rumble erupts from his stomach, gurgling.

“Did you hear that ominous sound? Was that...thunder?” Stunned, Ingrid gasps.

“Sorry. All that listening made me hungry! After hearing you out, I think you're probably just hungry too, and your troubles are sure to go away after a good meal!” Apologetic, Raphael smiles sheepishly.

“I really am not hungry, but I can't say no to good food. All right, let's just eat, then. I can tell you about my struggles some other time, maybe.” Softly, Ingrid smiles as she and him go get some food.


	123. The Prince And Princess

Scowling, I glower down at the floor of the monastery, my fingertips flexing, twitching around my quivering fists, my blood bubbling, my muscles tensing seething, fuming, looking on the verge of wanting him dead.

“What’s up with you kiddo?” Surprised, my steps falter as I turn to my uncle leaning against the wall, pushing himself off the wall to face me.

“That girl, the redhead she proclaims mother raised her.” Lowly, I whisper venom etched into my tone as I glower.

“You mean the freaky monster girl.” Corvus gathers.

“Yes the freaky monster girl that isn’t true right? Mother can’t raise anyone I mean…” Pained, I trail off, my brow furrowed, not sure what to make of it.

“Mallory…” Gently, I feel my uncle’s hand on my shoulder only making me scowl.

“If…if she raised her then why couldn’t she have raised me?” Angrily, I demand from my uncle brushing his hand off.

“Your mother is complicated…” Struggling, my uncle glances to the side only to see me scowl.

“That answers nothing!” Impatiently, I snap at him.

“Mallory.” Sternly, my uncle argues at me only to see my sharp scowl.

“Unless you are going to give me real answers just leave me alone! You’ve always hidden stuff from me and I’m fed up with it!” Fed up, I snap at my fool of an uncle, hiding things from me, we trusted one another.

“Mallory.” My uncle calls out to me once again but it falls to deaf ears, my blood boiling bubbling, pouring through my ruby red ears.

“I barely know her, all I’ve ever known is you telling me she’s complicated, she’s complicated, she’s complicated. I’m fed up with it why can’t you just…tell me…” Furious, I snap at him trying to get him to see to understand.

“I just want to keep you safe kid…” Honestly, he confesses to me, making me shake my head.

“I’m not a child anymore Corvus.” Coldly, I start the fact of the matter, storming off…

“Hi Annette. Looks like some tasty food you've got there. Mind if I join you?” Smiling, Claude asks her.

“Sure, but I'm finished eating. You're here late. Busy day?” Annette wonders.

“Very. I got caught up thinking about your song. I find it really makes the time fly.” Brightly, Claude smirks.

“So, you didn't manage to forget about that. I really wish you would.” Annette confesses.

“Alas, I cannot! That song is engraved on my soul. The lyrics...they echo in my brain, begging to be understood. Those words represent the cry of a poor soul who died in anguish... Is that it? That's it, isn't it?” Dramatically, Claude asks.

“The cry...of a poor soul?” Lost, Annette furrows her brow.

“A land that's dark and frigidly cold... That could only mean the underworld. In my search for truth, I read up on the old rituals of the eastern regions of Faerghus. Those who died with regret are thought to end up in an underworld of sorts. Somewhere cold. Somewhere dark. Somewhere...creepy. To escape from their bitter limbo, they did their way up through the earth, trying to find the surface...or the light in other words. And so they creep about endlessly in the cold dirt of the underworld, clinging to their hopeless desire... Creepity creep, Annette. Creepity creep.” Gushing, Claude confesses.

“Eh...” Baffled, Annette exclaims.

“So? Was I right or was I right?” Proudly, Claude smirks.

“What? No! You're not even close! It wasn't supposed to be a dark and miserable song at all.” Annoyed, Annette scolds him.

“Huh. Now that I think about it...the melody and dance didn't really match the weight of the lyrics.” Thoughtfully, Claude considers.

“The lyrics are simply about seeds pushing out of the ground to become sweet, little buds. They creep through the dirt until they find the light! The song just describes what it's like to be a budding flower.” Sighing, Annette explains.

“Damn. That is good stuff. OK, maybe I read too much into it. Actually, now that you've explained, it really is a nice little song. Creepity creep... The gentle journey from the ground to the surface. I love it.” Impressed, Claude praises.

“Do you...think it's embarrassing that I made up such a silly song?” Concerned, Annette asks.

“Not at all. Oh! But that reminds me. I was so inspired by Creepity Creep that I made up some lyrics of my own. I've been nonchalantly carrying them around with me hoping to run into you. Would you mind taking a look?” Eager, Claude requests.

“Oh, of course! Let's see here... ♪ Walking the purpose and a steady stride... Lively and bright and full of pride... Crying, laughing, and blazing ahead... Why worry 'bout tomorrow? Let's eat instead... ♪ So, uh... What would you say this song is about, Claude?” Annette questions him.

“Oh, Annette. Sweet Annette. This time it's your turn to decipher its meaning. Let me know when you've figured it out!” Proudly, Claude declares turning on his heel and leaving smirking victorious.

“Hello, Leonie. Busy as usual, I see.” Fancily, Lorenz approaches the hard worker.

“Yep! Lots to do. Not like you fancy nobles. Hey, can’t you see all this stuff I’m carrying? Come on, move over already.” Sternly, Leonie orders him.

“Alas, I cannot comply with your request.” Lorenz refuses.

“Can’t even ask a noble to step to the side, huh? That’s a joke, right? You’re kidding?” Irritated, Leonie frowns at him.

“You’ve injured your foot. I could tell immediately by the way you are favoring it.” Confidently, Lorenz points out.

“What!?” Startled, Leonie blinks taken aback.

“Heavy lifting will only worsen the injury. Please, permit me to examine it.” Politely, Lorenz requests.

“Hey, cut that out! Isn’t that improper or something, bowing to a commoner?” Scowling, Leonie disputes.

“I am not bowing to you. I am tending your wound.” Calmly, he kneels down.

“That’s not what it’ll look like. Hey, it’s fine! Leave it!” Enraged, she orders him.

“Easing the burdens of the commonfolk is a natural obligation of the nobility. Now, hold still and keep quiet for a moment, if you would be so kind.” Lorenz tells her.

“That’s a real pretty way to talk about sitting around in castles doing nothing. Let me tell you, everyone in my village is so grateful to be taxed up to the eyeballs for the privilege of—ow!” Pained, Leonie grimaces at the sharp sting from below.

“It’s quite swollen. And you’re feverish! Fortunately, I do have an ointment here that should be of use.” Kindly, Lorenz offers.

“What, you just carry that stuff around with you?” Baffled, Leonie furrows her brow at him.

“Certainly. It won’t do to be unprepared if I happen across someone in need.” Lorenz exclaims.

“I don’t get you, Lorenz.” Tired, Leonie bows her head.

“It seems I’ve neglected to pack bandages. I’m afraid this handkerchief will have to suffice.” Lorenz ties the fabric around her ankle.

“What? That fancy thing? Bit of a waste, isn’t it? Hey, no thanks! I don’t need some noble’s pity!” Angry, Leonie glowers.

“What about the help of a friend? I am as much that as I am a noble, if you recall.” Lorenz reminds her.

“More of your weird logic…” Huffing, Leonie grumbles.

“There, that should ease the pain. And since you are recovering, allow me to carry this burden for you as well. There we are. Now, farewell.” Lorenz sighs turning his back and leaving her to her work.

“I really don’t understand that guy. Oh, no—I completely forgot to thank him!” Frustrated, Leonie huffs scolding herself as she sighs returning to her work.

“I’m going to kill her…” Lowly, Felix snarls as he sits down on my bed as I lay on my bed having returned to my room where Felix had found and followed me inside when seeing my current state of mind.

“No, you’re not.” Tiredly, I sigh placing my forefingers on my throbbing temple, trying to cope with Felix’s fury and the aching pain all over.

“She made you cry.” Seething, Felix argues.

“I made myself cry. I just can’t believe her; how dare she boast about how it!? It’s like oh my Sothis your mum abandoned you but chose me I wonder what that means. It’s pretty obvious what it fucking means!” Enraged, I snap screaming into my pillow as I roll over, diving my head into the plump pillow, muffling my screams.

“Mallory…” Sighing, Felix begins.

“I can’t take it Felix! I can’t…” Furious, I seethe my hands bawling into a pair of quivering furious fists, pounding them on the pillow as I feel Felix’s hand on my shoulder, awkwardly trying to pat my back, trying to help which I understand but still…

“I…I know I don’t know what to do to help.” Helpless, Felix seethes fury laced in his tone.

“Just go.” Tiredly, I tell him.

“You know I won’t.” Sternly, Felix asserts making me sigh.

“I just need to be alone and calm down.” Exasperated, I explain to him.

“Calm down? You should have beaten that arrogant brat into the ground, you can.” Sneering, Felix curses.

“And what would that achieve? I’m already on Seteth’s radar.” Annoyed, I gesture outwards towards the window.

“I don’t know I just urgh!” Irritated, Felix flops down on my bed as I feel his body on my own.

“Felix…” Sighing, I begin.

“I want to help but I just…” Struggling, Felix begins.

“I know you are in your own way by listening…” Sighing, I place my hand on his shoulder, patting his should trying to console him only then for my ears to hear the faint creak of the door.

“Am I interrupting?” Horrified, my eyes widen as I feel the body on top of me freeze up at the voice of..

“Get. Out.” Harshly, Felix snarls at him.

“Ignore him come in Rodrigue…” Drained, I sigh forcing myself to stand up, gesturing for him to come in as we face him, hearing the click of the door shutting as he then takes his seat across from us.

“Claude.” Sternly, Ingrid furrows her brow scowling at said male turning to her surprised.

“Hm? What's on your mind, Ingrid? Actually, it it's something troublesome, can it wait a bit? I am positively exhausted today, so I was gonna turn in early. Don't try to stop me, you hear?” Claude asks her.

“The sun just barely dipped below the horizon, yet you're already preparing for bed?” Insulted, Ingrid glowers.

“Rising with the dawn and setting with the sun...Isn't that how a life is meant to be lived?” Wistfully, Claude smiles.

“I'm almost certain you have never been awake at sunrise, Claude.” Ingrid scowls.

“And how would you know that? You haven't been peeking into my room every morning, right? I'll have you know I like to rise early for my daily meditation.” Smiling, Claude tells her.

“Uh-huh, sure. And I've decided to quit my pursuit of knighthood. At least try to make you excuses more believable. And that yawn just now—you didn't even bother covering your gaping mouth. One would never know you're of noble birth, with how you conduct yourself.” Warily, Ingrid assumes.

“You need to relax, Ingrid. Deep breaths, OK? A yawn can't hurt, I swear it. Really, you'd better get a hold on that attitude of yours, otherwise that pretty face is going to get all twisted up with angry lines. Guys don't like gals who are always griping at them, I mean look at Mallory you don’t see her with guys swooning after her.” Claude tells her.

“That’s because my friend doesn’t need a man, she is a strong fierce warrior who calls out people when needed and sadly, has to deal with you. You know, at first I didn’t get her constant complaining about you but now talking to you I get it!” Furious, Ingrid scowls at him.

“And look at us now, chums to the end. Try a smile every now and then. Here, let's practice. On three. One... Two... Three!” Cheekily, Claude advises her.

“You're actually telling me to smile more, aren't you? How common! Hmm, since you're so insistent on telling me what my face should be doing, perhaps my blade can restructure your face with a more permanent smile. All jokes aside, are you not our house leader? As a leader, you should set a shining example. A position such as yours comes with responsibilities! See that you consider them more carefully in the future. Honestly, I don’t get how Mallory deals with you when she ranted about you being like this. I didn’t believe her I mean you are a house leader, so I had to see for myself seems she wasn’t wrong. Now I feel bad for my friend having to pull her weight for the likes of you. Do you have any idea how hard she works?” Fuming, Ingrid scolds Claude turning her back and storming off fuming, leaving Claude there dumbstruck by the lecture grimacing from her words.

“Yeesh. Wow. Somebody needs to teach that girl to lighten up…still though pulling her weight...” Scowling, Claude furrows his brow from Ingrid’s words turning and leaving, contemplating their conversation, a sullen stern expression on his expression surprising a few onlookers and alerting ones in particular.

“Linhardt? Wha…what are you doing?” Baffled, I stare down at the limp fool below me in the hallway of the monastery.

“Nothing really just laying here.” Lazily, Linhardt grumbles at me.

“In my way.” Curtly, I try to hint.

“You could just go over me.” Calmly, he offers.

“You could just get up and act like a normal human being.” Snippily, I sneer down at the fool.

“And what would the point in that being?” Slumping, Linhardt wonders.

“You not being kicked and prodded.” Kindly, I warn him.

“So that was what I felt before. What brings you here?” Curious, he queries.

“I heard there was a corpse in the hallway, I thought Hubert had struck down some poor fool.” Honestly, I confess the fact to it.

“Sorry to disappoint you I guess.” Linhardt tells me.

“Just get up honestly, you’re just getting in people’s way.” Bluntly, I deadpan to the moron.

“I would if you wouldn’t mind helping me up.” He stretches his arms out to me.

“I…guess?” I shrug leaning down, lowering my hand down only to gasp as out of nowhere, his hand lunges out making me gasp when he snatches hold of my glove, immediately instincts take over. I seethe, slamming my heel into his cheek making him cry out as I twist his arm, making him cry out when I dart my hand out of his, seething, cradling, clutching my glove to my chest.

“What is wrong with you!?” Seething, I scream at him making his eyes widen alarmed as I turn my back to him, storming off, readjusting my glove, feeling my muscles tense, my blood boil and my heart hammering as I run away from the freak.

“My breath!” Panicked, Raphael grimaces, cradling his torso, his body throbbing as he sits down, grimacing at his attempt of stealth once more.

“Careful. You're going to make yourself pass out.” Sternly, Shamir warns him.

“Sh-Shamir? I'm so sorry, I...” Apologetic, Raphael bows his head.

“Are you trying to breathe like I showed you? Not even close.” Disappointed, Shamir sneers.

“That in-out-out technique sounds so easy, but it's not easy at all!” Whining, Raphael argues.

“It's only easy for me because I put in the time to practice. You need to practice if you want it to work.” Seriously, Shamir tells her.

“Oh yeah? Really? So I should be able to do it if I just practice?” Raphael gathers.

“Yes.” Shamir confirms.

“I see, I see. You had...no presence... Again...” Huffing, Raphael exhales shakily.

“Yes, sometimes my presence fades without even trying. It can be a nuisance.” Shamir says.

“One of these days, I'm gonna do it. Just...like...you...” Resolute, Raphael tells him.

“Seems unlikely but keep practicing.” Shamir encourages.

“Y-yeah... Got it... Thanks...” Determined, Raphael wheezes out.

“Stop doing it while you're talking. It's disturbing.” Bluntly, Shamir scowls at him.

“Ah if it isn’t his princliness…” Smirking, Claude raises a brow at Dimitri who stops in his spear strikes, turning to face Claude.

“Oh Claude good day how can I help you?” Kindly, Dimitri greets him.

“I was just wondering about something…” Claude begins furrowing his brow.

“Oh yes and what is it?” Intrigued, Dimitri probes.

“Mallory I was wondering everyone says she works hard I get that but surely there must have been a time in her life where she didn’t and who would know best then her other half?” Curious, Claude wonders, a shard of him hopeful.

“My sister lazing about? She couldn’t afford such a luxury I’m afraid even as children.” Honestly, Dimitri answers.

“Even as kids?” Baffled, Claude gawks.

“I’m afraid so. In Fearghus our military purists are rigorous and when our instructor saw how capable my sister was, they knew they had to make use of her talents and did. She was more times than not studying under our father’s magical advisor Cordelia though she never really spoke much of the topic, even when father pried, she’d never speak of it she was talented though.” Dimitri explains to Claude.

“Really?” Stunned, Claude blinks taken aback.

“Why yes, the last magic user in the Blaidydd bloodline was the original crest user of our family, he was a dark knight you see and they thought it best to push Mallory towards it.” Calmly, Dimitri exclaims to him.

“So, she spent more time studying than with people that…explains a lot.” Claude winces.

“Yes, it saddens me she had to go through that but if I had to be honest, I always felt as if she should be queen.” Sadly, Dimitri grimaces.

“You did?” Surprised, Claude raises a brow.

“Yes, my sister is far more capable than I when it comes to strategy. She has always worked so hard for a family that don’t even recognise such talent it infuriates me at times. She deserves better if she were to be queen, she would rule Fearghus much better than I. She is far less selfless than I she would sacrifice so much for her people; I wish I could do the same but compared to her I…” Dimitri elaborates to Claude.

“Now hold on their your princliness, I don’t know about that. Mallory may be powerful as you say and smart but that isn’t what it takes to be a king.” Warily, Claude furrows his brow.

“You know?” Stunned, Dimitri blinks baffled.

“I know you have to be patient and although Mallory can be patient at times, she isn’t perfect. She will always think the person wants something while you are open to people, you’re kinder in that regard which is what the people not. Although they would prefer someone powerful, I think they’d rather have someone human you know.” Casually, Claude informs him.

“Claude that’s…” Amazed, Dimitri begins.

“Not saying Mallory couldn’t be a queen, heck if she were, I’d be right behind it though she would definitely need someone to keep her in check or to get her to lighten up. While you speak of her selflessness that isn’t always a good quality, sometimes you have to be selfish for your kingdom you have to make the hard decision which while she could do that I think you’d do better. Overall, I think the crown choose the right king Dimitri.” Confidently, Claude concludes.

“Truly…? Thank you, Claude…” Taken aback, Dimitri exclaims bowing his head grateful.

“Anytime your princliness…” Cheekily, Claude winks turning his back and leaving him to his studies.


	124. Troublemaker

“So, you’re the troublemaker…” Scowling, Corvus glares at the lone figure of Hapi, minding her own business.

“Troublemaker? Wait…you’re oh you’re the deadbeat brother Morrigan mentioned.” Humming, Hapi recognises.

“I did nothing.” Seething, Corvus glowers at Hapi.

“I don’t know Morrigan sure likes shooting down innocent birds, crows to be exact.” Absentmindedly, Hapi remarks.

“Of course… Look kid you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dryly, Corvus rolls his eyes.

“What do you mean? Morrigan was my hero. She saved tons of lives. I remember the Corvan’s often coming to my village to help us against the monsters.” Honestly, Hapi informs Corvus.

“And you think saying that to her daughter is any better?” Sharply, Corvus demands.

“So I was right. Then what’s the issue? The way she’s treating Morrigan is ridiculous!” Furious, Hapi scowls.

“The issue is you boasting about how great of a person you deluded yourself into believing Morrigan to be when you don’t know her.” Bluntly, Corvus deadpans.

“I know her. She saved me, she made me realize I wasn’t a freak how I could make good use of what happened to me.” Defensively, Hapi frowns.

“And why do you think that is?” Corvus probes.

“Huh? Listen to me kid, if you tell anyone about Morrigan specifically Mallory I will not hesitate.” Seething, Corvus draws his blade making Hapi frowns unamused.

“You sure are arrogant just like she said…” Hapi deadpans making Corvus snarl, his eye twitching.

“And you sure are deluded. See you kid…” Curtly, he sneers at Hapi before walking away leaving her.

“Mallory!” Alert, my muscles tense up, darting my glove to my chest, glaring icily at the intruder.

“What do you want? I am not in a good mood right now if you didn’t know!” Snippily, I snap at him.

“I just wanted to apologise.” He informs me.

“Apologise oh what for?” Sarcastically, I scoff.

“For making you uncomfortable it would seem my actions had your terrified if I had known you were tis way towards human contact I would have done better. Perhaps I should have asked but you would have most likely not agreed to it.” Fairly, he justifies, having no clue of my sarcasm.

“You think!? What is wrong with you?” Enraged, I demand from him.

“Your crest fascinates me. Your brother has no problem showing his crest, but you do why? Perhaps a deformity that is my hypothesis.” Honestly, he confesses making me flinch, my hand darting to my glove.

“And my hypothesis is me cutting your tongue if you don’t learn to reign it in.” Icily, I draw my blade.

“Why are you so defensive? It only makes things more suspicious.” Bluntly, he points out making me grimace.

“You lunged at me when I was trying to be kind to you that isn’t normal!” Firmly, I state the fact to the fool.

“Yes the method I used was not the best method but if you would just let me look…” Politely, he suggests making my eyes narrow.

“No! Now leave me alone!” Annoyed, I snap at the moron.

“Very well….I understand apologies again.” Apologetic, he bows his head as I scowl, not quite believing him from the tone and face alone it’s clear this isn’t over…great.

“Linhardt…urgh what is that guy’s deal!?” Frustrated, I huff shaking my head at the weirdo before turning my back and leaving.

“Hey, Dimitri! I heard about what you did!” Cheerily, Raphael approaches Dimitri.

“Hm? What are you talking about, Raphael?” Confused, Dimitri furrows his brow.

“Some folks are saying you lifted a whole wagon on your own, and you made it look easy!” Amazed, Raphael recalls.

“Ah. I suppose I do recall something like that. I happened across a toppled wagon, you see. Those people needed my aid, so I aided them. But what of it?” Modestly, Dimitri queries.

“You gotta teach me your training secrets! I wanna build muscles like that!” Earnestly, Raphael begs.

“You want...my training secrets, so you can build more muscle? I'm sorry, but...I honestly don't think I can offer anything that would help you. The royal family has always been blessed with immense strength. I imagine it's largely due to our blood, and perhaps our Crests.” Humming, Dimitri considers.

“Oh, c'mon! You don't have to keep your secrets from me!” Pleadingly, Raphael requests.

“As I said, I really wish I could help, but... Look, logistics aside, why are you so interested in my strength to begin with?” Perplexed, Dimitri asks.

“I wanna be really strong like you. I don't just wanna, I gotta! I've had to provide for my little sis ever since our parents died. If I wanna do that, I gotta get strong so I can become a knight!” Sincerely, Raphael confesses to Dimitri.

“I see. In that case, I suppose I could try to help you. Though I meant it when I said I'm not sure I have much to offer.” Smiling, Dimitri offers.

“Really?! Aw, yeah!” Pumped up, Raphael cheers.

“I'm no expert on the topic of building muscle... However, for greater strength, you could try devoting more time to spear and sword training. You probably already know that, eh? Of course you do. Let's see... As a child, I was forced to train by running through the mountains all night in heavy armour!” Dimitri remembers.

“You had to run all night in heavy armour? That sounds tough! What else did you do?” Intrigued, Raphael wonders.

“Aside from that... I trained by lifting large boulders, or carrying multiple barrels filled with rocks.” Dimitri adds.

“Got it! I'm gonna give that a try right now!” Resolute, Raphael dashes away.

“Wait a moment! You don't want to push yourself too hard too quickly. You'll damage yourself if you're not careful.” Panicked, Dimitri worries.

“You shouldn't worry so much. I know my limits! My muscles are gonna be so big after this!” Proudly, Raphael proclaims leaving the fretful Dimitri.

“Corvus told me what happened are you alright?” Worried, Rodrigue rushes over to Felix and me as he rushes into Felix’s room, finding myself and Felix perched on his bed. Felix rests against the wall of his bed while I lean over the bed, staring down at my legs, dangling down.

“We’ll be better when you leave.” Coldly, Felix snaps at him.

“Felix enough.” Sternly, I cut in frowning, not liking the tone taken to his father.

“Enough!? This has nothing to do with him.” Frustrated, Felix snaps at me.

“Rodrigue I…” Apologetic, I turn to him, my features softening.

“It’s alright Mallory, I know Felix cares for you If anything I am impressed you managed to stop him from harming the woman. Then again you always have a hold over him.” Sadly, Rodrigue smiles down at me placing his hand on my shoulder.

“She has no hold over me!” Furious, Felix snarls, standing up from his bed to glare icily at Rodrigue.

“Felix enough!” Sharply, I scowl at him.

“Fine! Not one-word old man.” Huffing, Felix furrows his brow.

“Of course…” Rodrigue sighs shaking his head.

“I’m still surprised you didn’t kill her.” Felix sneers.

“What would I gain from it?” Tiredly, I shake my head at the thought.

“Her not harassing you anymore.” Felix offers.

“And me getting kicked out or more trouble for Dimitri.” Snippily, I remind him.

“I hear you were asking about your mother again…” Rodrigue sighs shifting topic making me grimace.

“Is that so wrong Rodrigue? I just….I don’t understand why you guys won’t talk to me about her!” Fed up, I argue standing up, glaring at him. He, everyone hides so much and I’m fed up. I’m old enough to make my own decisions. I can handle it, I’ve handled everything so far why can’t I handle her!?

“I know…I thought we thought it best to keep you safe.” Softly, Rodrigue reasons making me scoff.

“Safe from what!?” Irritated, I demand from him.

“Your mother and the whole of Fódlan…” Gravely, he whispers making both mine and Felix’s raw reds expand, the pair of us glancing at one another as we watch Rodrigue leave…baffled by his words. I have handled monsters, assassins why can’t I handle this!?


	125. Sure Sweetheart

_Quietly, the younger raven-haired male stands outside of the castle walls, his ears hearing the roar of the recruits tiring doing the daily training and manoeuvres making him grimace, cradling his aching temple. He approaches the two males talking._

_“And sleeping beauty is awake!” Cheerful, Lambert greets the grumbling raven male._

_“Had fun with one of the maids I see…” Dryly, Rodrigue smirks._

_“Shove off. I’m not as bad as that brother of yours great king.” Teasingly, Corvan remarks to the king making him chuckle shaking his head only then for Corvan to furrow his brow when noting the crestfallen expression falling to Lambert’s features noting his fleeting blues to glance upwards. His ruby reds follow his friend’s smooth sapphire to look up into a window, his reds softening at the timid blonde sat in bed looking down at him sadly, sullen almost._

_“Things not going well…” Rodrigue gathers._

_“There’s just no heart in it. It just…” Pained, Lambert sighs._

_“You think she knows?” Worried, Corvus whispers._

_“I think she does I just…I don’t wish things to be so awkward.” Honestly, Lambert sighs._

_“You two are in a empty shell marriage. You clearly don’t love one another.” Bluntly, Corvus deadpans._

_“I just don’t know how you will create an heir.” Rodrigue furrows his brow._

_“Well…” Slyly, Corvus begins wiggling his brow._

_“No.” Curtly, Rodrigue snaps._

_“What?” Mockingly, Corvus feigns innocence._

_“This wouldn’t happen if…” Snippily, Rodrigue scowls._

_“Yes. I know. You think I don’t!? Look I can’t change her mind. Once she makes up her mind…” Defeated, Corvus sighs, pain laced in his tone._

_“She won’t change it.” Sternly, Lambert cuts through his tone as cold as ice._

_“Lambert.” Worried, Corvus and Rodrigue turn to see his hurt features._

_“I just…I feel like I’m cheating on her. I can’t…” Honestly, Lambert confides to his friends, pain etched into his features and tone._

_“The kingdom needs an heir Lambert.” Sternly, Rodrigue reminds him._

_“I know…” Lambert exhales._

_“I just don’t get why you fell for her…a Corvan, a savage!” Rodrigue shakes his head as Corvus flinches, shyly fidgets, scratching his arm as worried, Lambert glances at said male._

_“I just did. And not all of them are like that, she wasn’t…” Fairly, Lambert attempts to defend her._

_“She left.” Sternly, Rodrigue reminds him._

_“For different reasons.” Frustrated, he frowns at him._

_“She didn’t tell us.” Fairly, Corvus points out, taking a sip of his flask._

_“She told me and that’s all that matters.” Lambert scowls._

_“Is that right?” Sceptical, Rodrigues’s eyes narrow._

_“What about Corvus are you saying he’s the same?” Lambert gestures to the tense male._

_“Of course not! He’s smarter than them.” Rodrigue huffs._

_“She’s still my sister.” Shyly, Corvus whispers flinching back from the feral fierce glare of Rodrigues._

_“Look, she was different. She fought for her beliefs, she was strong, beautiful, power, she never let anyone get in her way. She’s ambitious, determined, resolute, she understands the burden of duty. The way she smiles when she finds something funny but tries to hide it or the way she looks at animals despite her harsh façade I just…” Sadly, Lambert smiles, a sense of sorrow laced in his desolate tone alongside his tried sorrowful features._

_“Now you’ve done it.” Corvus huffs turning to frown at the guilty looking Rodrigue._

_“How do you know she even loves you? We both know how she is…” Rodrigue scowls at him._

_“You’re right I may not know but I love her even now and with each day I can’t help but think of her but I know if I go after her it will only make things harder for us both…” Lambert states the fact._

_“Lambert…” Worried, Corvus sighs at his friend._

_“She made her choice, she stepped up and now I have to respect that. Now it’s time for me to make my choice and step up to my people.” Seriously, Lambert tells his friends before turning his back, leaving them._

“La la la!!” Loudly, the ear-piercing screech echoes making the limp form groan, turning to stand only to release a curse at the sharp ache from both his head and the table he smashed into.

“Urgh stop!! My ears…they are bleeding…” Groaning, Corvus cradles his dishevelling banging head.

“What!? You. What are you doing here?” Startled, Manuela gapes at the sight of him.

“Don’t know, one moment I’m under a table with Jeralt next thing I know I’m asleep on one of these chairs, pretty stiff though.” Bluntly, Corvus answers shuffling out from under the table.

“Those are aisles you are in a church! With liquor!” Hissing, Manuela scowls at him.

“You can’t talk Manuela.” Cheekily, Corvus forces a smile upon his lips.

“I hide it.” Defensively, she scowls.

“You hide? Please you’re as subtle as me.” Scoffing, Corvus chuckles.

“I am not!” She snaps, slamming her heel into the floor.

“Sure sweetheart and I’m not an alcoholic. Want some?” Hungrily, Corvus gulps down his liquor offering the flask to her.

“Give it here.” Greedily, Manuela snatches the flask making Corvus smirk amused by the teacher of the monastery downing the so-called poison.

“Shamir.” Sternly, Dedue furrows his brow down at Shamir silently approaching.

“Ah. It’s... you. What is it?” Unamused, Shamir scowls at him.

“I have a message from His Highness. He will meet you in front of the library tomorrow evening.” Seriously, Dedue tells her.

“Evening. Library. Front. Got it. Oh, one more thing...” Swiftly, Shamir swipes at Dedue. Unamused, Dedue scowls down at Shamir.

“A bug landed on your shoulder. Sorry if I startled you.” Feebly, she tells him.

“Hm. Unimpressed,” Dedue scowls.

“Anything else?” Shamir demands from him.

“No.” Dedue reports.

“Good.” Shamir states.

“You get to the point. It makes you easy to deal with.” Dedue frowns.

“Likewise. No need to say what isn’t worth saying, right?” Shamir exclaims.

“Precisely. Few others seem to think so.” Dedue points out.

“Agreed.” Shamir nods her head.

“…” Stoically, Dedue stares down at Shamir.

“…” Silently, she returns Dedue’s sharp icy glare.

“That is all. Farewell.” Dedue concludes turning his back to her.

“Farewell.” Shamir nods her head leaving him.

“Claude…” Gently, Dimitri calls out to him.

“Oh hey your princliness what’s up?” Smirking, Claude raises a brow at him.

“The conversation we had before I never asked what brought it on, why did you ask me that?” Curious, Dimitri enquires.

“Oh…that. Nah it’s nothing just Ingrid said something to me and it got me thinking about how Mallory pulls her weights and stuff around me.” Lazily, Claude dismisses.

“Of course she would, Claude please don’t take what Ingrid said to heart. She’s always been protective over Mallory.” Guilty, Dimitri tells him.

“Yeah I got that. She just…” Claude trails off.

“Look Claude if Mallory truly did not like you she wouldn’t have stayed by your side for so long.” Seriously, Dimitri assures him.

“So you think she stayed by my side for a reason, I wonder what that would be? My devilish roguish good looks? My suave style? My…” Smugly, Claude teases.

“Claude I really don’t know but look whatever Ingrid said don’t take it to heart all right.” Delicately, Dimitri tells him.

“Alright if we’re going to talk about that conversation what about you? If I didn’t know better, I’d pick up some jealousy.” Cheekily, Claude winks.

“Jealousy…perhaps I was.” Honestly, Dimitri considers.

“You were?” Surprised, Claude blinks taken aback.

“Mallory was always the brighter one out of us. She was smarter, wiser, stronger at some things than I. if we were to have a magic match, I’d lose hands down but if we had a sword fight, it would be my win. I’ve always known Mallory to be different, the attention she got to her studies. I envied her almost. Father was always proud of her, I knew he loved us both I just…I sometimes wonder if I have what it takes to be king, would my sister be a better substitute?” Dimitri explains to Claude.

“Well I already told you my answer.” Claude reminds him leaning back on his chair.

“True…when I was a child, I used to think my sister hated me.” Dimitri sighs.

“Hated you? Let me guess the whole he’s going to be king and I’m not argument.” Claude gathers.

“Exactly. But she never did, she was never rude to me, she was kind to me, she was better than most would be and I never understood why. I took what rightfully should be hers, I had thought she would want me dead. I even tried to get her to hate me, I wouldn’t talk to her, I’d brush her off but, in the end, she simply smiles at me and said siblings should stick together. I…I was horrible to her but she still…she was she still is so kind to me.” Gently, Dimitri whispers at the memories resurfacing, he was so cold to her when she wanted to play, he pushed her, when she wanted to duel with him, he refused, when she wanted to talk he would be horrible, cruel to her but still she persisted, still she refused to give up, still she was used to it.

He knew…he may act oblivious, but he knew how the maids treated her and hated it. he hated how as a child he never said a word against them despite how cruel they were from ignoring her, tripping her to even scolding her for something Dimitri did. Whatever they could do, they would pin it on her. He remembered the two playing in the hall when Dimitri had bumped into a stone statue which caused everyone to come crashing in, Mallory was shouted at and Dimitri was too scared, too cowardly, too frightened to speak out. Helpless, he watched his sister adjusted to such treatment be reprimanded and dragged to her room, not allowed to have dessert for a whole month instead she had to study, he didn’t see her until the next month and when he did….

He expected her to be rude, to be horrible, to shout at him for making her take the fall but instead she…smiled. She smiled and hugged him, acting as if it never happened. That broke him, that was the day he knew he had to stand up, he had to help his sister and he did, the next incident he took the blame. He took the punishment, and he didn’t care.

“No way sorry your highness but if there’s anything I know about Mallory it’s that if she has a problem with you, she will tell you.” Confidently, Claude promises her.

“It’s refreshing though isn’t it?” Dimitri smiles.

“You’re not wrong. Where I come from lies are as common as water so to meet someone who says it how it is, makes me grateful to have someone like that by my side.” Honestly, Claude confesses.

“Is that right? I’m glad to know my sister is in capable hands Claude…until then.” Relieved, Dimitri smiles turning his back to Claude leaving him to resume his work.

“Princess…” Surprised, I jolt up from Linhardt’s voice making my muscles tense, my hand darting to my gloved hand. Sharply, I turn on my heel glaring at him.

“Oh for the…you said you’re sorry now leave me.” Icily, I snap at him, irritation laced in my tone at the nerve of him.

“I simply came here to give you this, I hope this can help you forgive me.” Peacefully, he offers me a book.

“What is it?” Confused, I furrow my brow as I look down at the book before me.

“I’ve noticed your fondness for history in particular with the Corvan tribe.” Linhardt notes making me grimace, glowering down at the title.

“Is that right?” Sceptical, my brow furrows feeling my muscles tense up at the coal black cover with purple patterns.

“I can understand your fascination, their history dates back to the ten elites after all and they were the first nomads in Fódlan and yet despite dating back so far in history no one knows of their origin. Some think they were once a proud household but came to ruin due to the empire or the ruin. Others believe they were ran out of their home due to the omen their cress carried despite the misfortune surrounding them. They were one of the most powerfullest families to hold magic, some say they managed to create their own forms of magic that was secretive, only those in the household could learn, it made them very desirable to other houses, they knew it but never cared.” Linhardt explains to me making my eyes widen, staring down at the book before me.

“Their crest? Softly, I whisper, they have crests…is that why…?” Shakily, my baby blues gaze down at a familiar glove, not knowing really how to feel about it all, feeling a wave of confliction emotions erupt.

“Yes, the church never recognised it though have you noticed, each crest of the nobles are on the sculptures in the monastery. Some may have worn off like the Abyssians crests but there is not one to show the Corvan crest, no one has ever seen what its look like, fascinating isn’t it? I mean that’s why I find them interesting what is your interest in them? I thought the kingdom despises the Corvan’s.” Linhardt reports.

“Everyone does. The kingdom, most of Fódlan have been trying to hunt them down for more than centuries I had just wondered why.” Easily, I partially lie.

“Why?” Linhardt arches a brow.

“Yes, why are they hated so much.” I propose.

“Well most of the wars that erupted in Fódlan are believed to be caused by the Corvan, there is a reason why they are known as omen bringers.” Linhardt points out.

“Yes, but why? What would they gain from it all? What is their original reason that created this? I hope when my brother becomes king, alongside those of Duscar we can bring those of the Corvan’s into society.” Calmly, I explain to him.

“That is if the want to…sure seems like a like of effort.” Lazily, Linhardt stretches making my eye twitch.

“Only by choice. I mean come on most of them cannot wish to be in that tribe.” I argue.

“You’re not wrong but I wouldn’t mind. I mean the moving would be a nag but that freedom, no crest. I respect them to be honest despite my father and his noble friends’ disagreement. I recall the Corvan’s giving my father and Caspar’s father a hard time dealing with them. It’s funny though perhaps the church won’t acknowledge them due to their different beliefs. They were known to be free thinkers, to consider other possibilities outside Sothis, for them to turn their backs on nobility to become nomads it’s admirable really. Not wishing to be restricted by the chains of politics and diplomacy, to be free…” Honestly, Linhardt confesses almost in awe by them.

“Yes that’s great for them but isn’t that just running away? While they are small, there are other places like the kingdom that allow such a crest system if we can learn from them perhaps, we can learn to accept each other.” I dispute.

“You are not wrong that is an interesting hypothesis I look forward to see you both prove it.” He confesses.

“Linhardt…” Frowning, I call out to him.

“I have no doubt you will accomplish such a feat good day…” Politely, he bows before me then takes his leave.

“You’ve gotten better kid.” Impressed, Corvus smirks after sharing blows with Dimitri, the two stand in the training ground.

“You think so? Thank you, I suppose you could say I had a good teacher.” Modestly, Dimitri bows his head grateful.

“Gilbert and Rodrigue taught you well.” Smirking, Corvus nods his head approvingly.

“So, did you. I was always grateful for how kind you were even with our lack of familiar blood you still cared for me.” Honestly, Dimitri confesses to him.

“You’re my nephew, simple as that blood or not.” Simply, Corvus shrugs his shoulders.

“But…” Dimitri begins.

“Just because you’re not my sister’s kid means nothing besides someone had to be the cool uncle and that idiotic king wasn’t going to step up anytime soon.” Cheekily, Corvus winks making Dimitri smiles shyly.

“Thank you, uncle you have always been, kind and I will always be grateful. You are a good man and a good uncle.” Earnestly, Dimitri confesses to him as the two smile and continue their training.

“You went to the academy with Mallory’s mother, didn’t you?” Icily, Felix demands scowling at his father.

“Felix…” Warningly, Rodrigue exhales shakily turning to his son.

“Mallory deserves the truth you know that!” Sternly, Felix scowls.

“I do I just…look she was a very difficult person. She was anti social, rude and angry but she was…if she saw someone being bullied she would rush right in. I hated Mallory’s mother.” Icily, Rodrigue growls.

“Seems everyone does.” Felix frowns.

“Not without good reason. She didn’t help her case either. When Lambert told me when he had seen her mediating and animals were all over her, he told me how kind she was I thought he was joking I thought he was…I just couldn’t see that not even now I did. I never saw them I thought she was trying to use him but she swiftly shut me down, in fact she told me to keep Lambert away from her or well in her own words.” Rodrigue explains to Felix.

“In her own words?” Sceptical, Felix arches a brow.

“Keep the blonde idiot from me. He’s annoying me or else I will cut him down.” Grimacing, Rodrigue winces at the quote, finding the informal language foreign to his formal tongue.

“He said that about the future king?” Baffled, Felix gawks.

“She didn’t care for ranks, titles not even crests. People were people to her I suppose that was a positive of hers, a rarity with her…” Sighing, Rodrigue considers.

“Do you know where she is at least?” Tiredly, Felix sighs.

“No. No one does. It’s better left like that Felix if you truly care for her. Let this go, let her go, let Mallory live a life without that monster in it.” Resolute, Rodrigue almost pleas to him.

“She still has the right to know you old fool…” Seething, Felix shakes his head, turning his back to his old man and storming off.


	126. Smile

“Hey Mallory!” Happily, Hilda skips over to me making me furrow my brow at the perky pink haired girl.

“What is it Hilda?” Tiredly, I sigh.

“I was wondering you’re suuuper strong right?” Eagerly, she smiles leaning in, beaming brightly at me.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Warily, I furrow my brow, knowing this tactic well.

“Oh come on don’t be so modest. I heard about how when you were eight you quelled rebellions you conquered countries, you even burnt down a tow-” Animatedly, Hilda gushes making me grimace, bowing my head, my eye twitching.

“Please stop, I can assure you those tales are simply exaggerated. What do you want?” Dismissively, I furrow my brow at her.

“Well you see I might have to go back home for a little while.” Hilda reveals to me.

“And this concerns me because…? Last I checked alliance business was alliance business. I’ve already interfered enough, if my uncle were to hear what I have been doing who knows what he’d do.” Tiredly, I sigh trying to explain, look I am already going to get enough backlash from my uncle for interfering with alliance territory and drama. It has nothing to do with the kingdom, they split from the kingdom for a reason.

“Come on pleeeease…” Pleadingly, Hilda whines.

“Urgh…I’m already in trouble as it is, if I’m going down might as well sink deeper. Fine.” Defeated, I give in slumping my shoulders.

“Alright! I knew I could count on you!” Joyous, Hilda celebrates.

“Yaay…so what’s going on?” Dryly, I cheer before getting to the topic at hand.

“The Almyran forces are causing trouble at Fódlan's Locket. Oh, do you know where that is? Well, the mountain range that separates the Alliance from Almyra is called Fódlan's Throat. There's a fortress right on top of the "throat," and they call that Fódlan's Locket.” Hilda informs me.

“So, you're going to help defend it?” I gather.

“Well, yeah, you could say that. I'm sure my brother would be able to handle them on his own. But he said he really wants me to help out. I guess he's a bit tired out from all his hard work. Anyway, our dad's not as sprightly as he used to be. He's not up for a fight. Apparently, it would look bad if we left it to the retainers. I really, really don't want to go, but I guess I have to.” Tiredly, Hilda sighs.

“Heya, Hilda. I...well, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but I heard ya talking...” Surprised, we both jolt up at the voice making us turn to Cyril.

“Hm? Oh, what's up, Cyril?” Hilda smiles at the sight of him.

“You're gonna fight the Almyrans, yeah?” Cyril gathers making me grimace.

“Yes. But it's nothing you need to worry about, Cyril.” Hilda assures him.

“It's not that. I was just wondering if...if maybe I could maybe go along with ya?” Hopeful, Cyril requests.

“Are you sure? You’re a bit young…” Hesitant, I furrow my brow.

“I do my bit Shamir taught me a lot too!” Cyril disputes as I furrow my brow glancing over at Hilda, looking equally as apprehensive.

But--you'd be fighting people from your homeland. Do you really want to do that? Gently, Hilda questions him.

“None of 'em would remember me anyway... It's just that...I got captured in the battle at the Locket, and that's how I ended up here. So I'm kinda worried that other kids who lose their folks might not be so lucky.” Cyril confesses to us.

“What do you mean?” Perplexed, my eyes narrow.

“Before Lady Rhea took me in, I had a real hard time as a servant of House Goneril.” Cyril reveals making my eyes widen.

“I'm sorry to hear that. But it's not like I'll go around snapping up Almyran children. I mean we’re not like the Corvan’s who gobble children up.” Apologetic, Hilda sighs as I furrow my brow.

“You actually believe that?” Warily, my eyes narrow at the thought.

“Who knows with those savages, I mean I hear they eat sheep brains who do that!?” Hilda gawks.

“We don’t know them we can’t really say much. Look I just... I want to see things for myself, so I know...that everything's OK.” Honestly, Cyril confesses to us.

“Hm. Well then, let's go together! My brother will be there, but I'm a little scared about fighting all those fierce Almyrans...” Hilda sighs.

“If you could come too, it would be really great. We'd all feel way safer if you did. You’re the most experienced in battle out of the class.” Cyril turns to me.

“I'll come with you.” Sighing, I slump my shoulders giving in.

“Great! I know we'll be OK if you're there! I’ll go get the professor then we can head out right away!” Joyous, Hilda declares as silently, I nod following after her as we go fetch the professor.

“Oh Claude I didn’t picture you as the studious type.” Surprised, Dimitri raises a brow as he enters the library where he finds Claude reading.

“Yeah teach has this test coming up, Mallory’s been nagging at me to study so here I am.” Sheepishly, Claude shrugs smiling shyly.

“That sounds like her. I must say it is relieving to see you uphold your responsibilities considering your duty to the alliance.” Impressed, Dimitri beams brightly.

“I know what you mean, we both have our duty to our people but trust me when I say this, I wouldn’t be doing this if it weren’t for Mallory’s nagging.” Truthfully, Claude confesses.

“Of course but it still isn’t easy, upholding the principles of chivalry can be daunting at times.” Honestly, Dimitri confides to Claude.

“You know it’s alright to let go right? That’s what I do all the time.” Laid back, Claude leans back in his seat, hands behind head.

“And that’s why my sister yells at you all the time.” Sighing, Dimitri shakes his head, crossing his arms at the trickster.

“That would explain the ringing.” Cheekily, Claude jokes, gingerly touching his earring.

“Still I must thank you Claude.” Grateful, Dimitri smiles at Claude.

“Thank me?” Confused, Claude furrows his brow.

“I haven’t seen my sister look so ease for some time. It’s relieving to know she can smile like that again. That she can have a close confidant like you.” Earnestly, Dimitri tells him.

“What do you mean?” Curious, Claude queries.

“When we were young my sister used to have this smile, I swear it was as broad as the sun it was…extraordinary but after…after Duscar, that smile was gone.” Saddened, Dimitri bows his head.

“I think I know what smile you’re talking about it’s rare but sometimes if we’re just talking or just hanging about, I see this small shy smile and it’s just…it’s something else.” Fondly, Claude smiles down at the memory.

“That sounds right for her to smile so easily around you that’s a feat within itself.” Chuckling, Dimitri smiles.

“Is it? Heh, for all we know it may not be the smile you’re talking about it and if it isn’t only makes it all the more rewarding when I get that smile from her…” Grinning, Claude proclaims smirking at the thought making Dimitri smile softly and leave, heading off leaving Claude to his studies.


	127. Keep On Their Toes

“Most of our allies have fallen. My big brother and I can probably handle this though...” Hilda assures, the professor, Cyril and me as we arrive at the battle.

“Hilda! Glad you made it! Lord Holst has been afflicted with a sudden illness and couldn't come...” Relieved, one of the soldiers fills us in.

“He's not here?! Oh... I'm sorry. You must have been absolutely terrified. It's OK though! I brought along someone who can definitely help us! That's you, Professor and Mallory. Please help us save our allies and protect Fódlan's Locket.” Hilda requests making me sigh.

“Good thing I knew about this back road, huh? We oughta be able to help our friends from here.” Slyly, Cyril smiles at us.

“Support! We're saved!” Reassured, one of the soldier’s sighs as Cyril swoops in saving them.

“Ah, things are looking up. Let's keep going and save the others!” Optimistically, Hilda smiles at us.

“Is that…it’s the princess!” Surprised, one of the soldier’s gapes at the sight of me.

“Yes, yes it’s me now can we focus on the task at hand please.” Tiredly, I dismiss not really wanting to deal with the political fears sporting from my appearance.

“O-Of course your majesty!” The soldier nods.

“Good to see someone know who knows what respect is.” Relieved, I sigh as we continue our work, clearing the battlefield and succeeding.

“We did it somehow. Mallory, Cyril, Professor--thank you.” Grateful, Hilda smiles at us as Cress lands down allowing me to depart.

“I just hope no political drama occurs with me being here.” Worried, I confess worried at the thought.

“Relax I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Hilda assures me.

“I don’t know Hilda, considering the alliance history with the kingdom your family may be in trouble for involving me.” Hesitant, I try to explain to her.

“Well then that’s my problem not yours. It’s no sweat. I'm gonna drop by my family's estate and complain to my brother a bit. You two should head back.” She assures me making me grimace at the guilt in my chest at the trouble caused as we head back to the monastery.

“They aren't really trying to cross Fódlan's Throat. I'm not saying they're not serious but fights like this one aren't really invasions.” Relieved, Hilda tells us.

“Then what are they doing?” Perplexed, Byleth furrows her brow.

“To remind them, keep them on their toes. From what my uncle told me, Almyra are known to be fighters, stubborn ones at that…” Frowning, I furrow my brow at the memory.

“They just start fights like this sometimes. It's so they can show off how strong they are. I think it's pretty dumb. I mean, people are getting killed! And why? So some guy can think he's tough? After every fight, they do a big feast, and everybody eats and dances and there's music... It's supposed to honour the dead, but I figure they just like to make noise. I think they're all idiots, but if I'm real honest, it wasn't the worst way to live life.” Cyril adds on, frowning.

“Feeling homesick?” Byleth furrows her brow.

“Nah, I'm where I belong now, and I don't really like Almyra. If they wanna show how tough they are, then they oughta look after kids who've lost their parents…” Cyril scowls only then for my ears to perk up at the sound of footsteps.

“Um…princess ?” Nervously, one of the guards calls out to me.

“What is it?” Tiredly, I turn to them.

“It’s your uncle he well, we haven’t seen him since and by orders of Lady Rhea we’re meant to keep an eye on him and…” The guard reports to me.

“You failed at your job.” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“Well I wouldn’t…” Shyly, the guard stutters.

“Leave it to me.” Tiredly, I brush her off heading towards the only place, I know he will be, his shrine, his safe house, his sanctuary…

“What are you doing here?” Sighing, I shake my head at the slumped drunk, curled in a ball as I kneel down finding him huddled underneath a table, hungover.

“Sleeping and now hungover.” Slurring, he murmurs.

“Right. So, what’s going on?” Wearily, I quirk my head to the side.

“My Mal is angry with me.” He whimpers.

“What did you do?” I probe hoping he is learning his lesson.

“I’m just trying to protect her you know. She wants to know something that will only hurt her.” He reveals making me exhale shakily, pinching the bridge of my nose.

“Right…and you think she doesn’t deserve the truth even after everything she’s done.” Icily, I try to explain to him.

“No, I just…I mean…it’s complicated really complicated. If I told her it would only hurt her, and she’s been through enough.” Whimpering, he tells me his voice breaking making me sigh.

“Sometimes the truth hurts, and she isn’t a little kid anymore. She can handle herself.” Gently, I try to reason with him.

“You think I don’t know that? I just…I know what it’s like to be an outsider, I always felt like one with my family.” Glumly, he confesses to me.

“And outsider?” Perplexed, my eyes narrow.

“Yeah…I came to this academy expected to be an outsider, the pair of us did but…the tribe, that was my home, a home that people constantly fled from their own kingdoms to avoid the unfair injustice and prejudice of crests they joined for everyone to be equal but…” He informs me making my eyes widen at the sheer sorrow laced in his sloppy slur.

“But what?” Fascinated, I probe.

“It was all but equal. I had thought it was equal I was one of the best of the best hunters but no matter what I did it was never enough and when I demanded the truth one day it just…it hurt.” Honestly, he confesses.

“You asked for it, you should have…” Feebly, I begin.

“And I regret it ever since…I don’t want Mallory to go through what I did.” Resolute, he whispers anger laced in his curt cold tone, noting the glistening glassy hues in his ruby reds.

“I get what you mean but don’t you think she deserves the truth if it hurts then you should be there to help her, don’t you see? To be there for her.” Gently, I whisper praying for him to see the truth.

“I…I never thought of that. I…I need to go.” Upset, he whispers slowly standing only to lurch forward, quickly, I grab him securing him.

“Of course…come on let’s get you to bed.” Sighing, I whisper wrapping my arm around him, steadying him as I help him to his bedroom…


	128. Bed

“Whew, I'm tired. Mal, Professor, Cyril, thanks for all your help.” Relieved, Hilda smiles at us approaching us.

“You get a chance to see your brother?” Curious, Cyril raises a brow.

“I did. Though I think I'd be better off otherwise. He was horribly ill, for one thing. He looked so pale and haggard. Apparently, he'd eaten a bad mushroom before the battle and it made him horribly sick. What an idiot. Anyway, when I told him we'd handled the Almyran situation, he was just gushing with praise. I tried telling him that it wasn't all me, but he didn't even listen.” Hilda explains to us.

“So much for the great general…” I remark releasing a small empty chuckle, amused to think the great Holst would be taken down so easily…

“Weren't you glad to get praise from your brother?” Optimistically, Byleth wonders.

“That did feel pretty good, I'll admit. But then things got awkward. He started trying to pawn off his whole inheritance. I told him I wanted none of it! Eventually he settled for foisting this thing on me. Do you know what it is?” Curious, Hilda reveals much to my shock…

“One heck of an axe. He gave it to ya?” Fascinated, Cyril questions.

“The Gongrile hero relic!?” Gaping, I stare stunned as she displays Freikugel.

“Yes. It's a magic axe called Freikugel. It's the Hero's Relic of House Goneril. He said that I should have it, since the Crest I bear will allow me to wield it. He was so insistent, I eventually relented. But I don't think I can be responsible for something so precious. Hey, Professor... Why don't you take it instead?” Hilda turns to her showing said weapon.

“Why me?” Baffled, Byleth queries.

“Heroes' Relics contain terrifying power. They're beyond the capabilities of a novice like me. You're the only person I trust to take care of it. Please, help me out here!” Hilda requests.

“Wow…Hilda speaking logic what has the world come to.” Impressed, I smirk hands on hips.

“Hey I’m more than just looks you know.” Cheekily, she winks making me roll my eyes.

“If you're sure...” Uncertain, she sighs taking the weapon from Hilda.

“Thank you so much! I honestly didn't know what I was going to do with this thing! A big scary axe is not my style. Plus, look closely--parts of the axe are pulsating, like it's alive! How gross is that? But I'll use it if you tell me to, Professor. Or you can get somebody else to wield it, if you like. It's all up to you now!” Happily, Hilda smiles and leaves.

“That Hilda... She really is something.” Amazed, Cyril exclaims in awe as I blink, taken aback, maybe he wasn’t wrong after all…

“I know you figure medicine and magical healing are two ways to do the same thing, but it's way deeper than that. Medicine is all about preventing infection and suppressing symptoms with, well, medicine... That's probably obvious. But magical healing is focused on closing up wounds faster, raising a body's vital energy, stuff like that.” Manuela rants to Byleth who simply nods her head, adjusted to the tangents the healer gives the professor before leaving her to her medicines.

“Hmm... The librarian is always out and about these days. And just when I had some questions about a book, I'd borrowed... Ugh, now I'm so curious about where he's gone off to! He'd better come back soon...” Apprehensively, Annette queries complaining as Byleth brushes past her, her ears perking up from her words as she approaches her father and Leonie deciding to see how they are doing.

“Professor! Captain Jeralt just told me. Remire Village is in a bad way, right?” Leonie greets the professor.

“The situation there is worrying, yes... But tell me, how is your vertigo?” Worried, Jeralt questions Byleth.

“Still a little unsteady.” Honestly, Byleth confesses, her fingertips reaching out tugging lightly at her blue roots, trying to ease the headache surfacing.

“Are you not feeling OK? You should get some rest!” Earnestly, Leonie advises.

“Hm. If you must go to the village, make sure you're in good health before we depart.” Sternly, Jeralt warns her as the professor nods her head, complying to her father’s wishes before leaving, continuing to explore the monastery.

“It’s weird isn’t it Corv seems just like yesterday your niece and my son were running about.” Fondly, Rodrigue smiles as he stands side by side with the slumped shoulders of Corvus leaning over the balcony, sipping his flask looking down at the future generation below them.

“And by running you mean your son chasing after little Mal?” Teasingly, Corvus wiggles a brow.

“Where did those times go?” Fondly, Rodrigue sighs shaking his head at the memories.

“Who knows?” Lazily, Corvus shrugs.

“Down that bottle of yours.” Dryly, Rodrigue answers.

“Really now? Hey at least I have a friendship with my niece and nephew how’s your son doing?” Smugly, Corvus smirks up at Rodrigue who frowns down.

“Corvan that’s…” Warningly, Rodrigue begins.

“Too far? Seems too late to me. You’re letting yourself lose your son over some silly belief over someone dying.” Honestly, Corvus shrugs.

“That someone was my son!” Sharply, Rodrigue snaps at the unfazed Corvus.

“Glenn was a good man don’t get me wrong. He could make anyone laugh with his snark but he was human and everyone dies that’s it.” Bluntly, Corvus deadpans.

“Seems that savage side of yours is kicking in.” Wryly, Rodrigue sneers.

“If you mean the tribal beliefs maybe but that is what kept me alive for so long not my money, not my connections and not my royalty, pure skill is how I survived unlike those rich lot. Now if you will excuse me I’m going to spend some time with my niece and nephew because I love them like how they love me unlike you and your son…” Honestly, Corvus confesses leaving him.

“Corvan! Urgh…” Frustrated, Rodrigue slams his fist down on the stone before him.

“All this month, His Highness has been going out late into the night. He will not speak of it to me. Professor, do you happen to know anything?” Worried, Dedue questions the professor.

“As I recall...” The professor furrows her brow at the memory.

“Lord Arundel is here? That may well explain it. His Highness's headaches have been growing steadily worse. I would prefer that he retire to bed early. Now I only grow worried for her highness as well…perhaps I shall ask Claude if she is showing any concerning signs. He seems quite the observant type.” Anxiously, Dedue ponders as the professor leaves the retainer to his duty.

“Even if I spend all my time rummaging through this library, there's a limit to the knowledge that can be gained. Apparently, it only contains books whose contents have been deemed appropriate by the church. If only Tomas were around. I bet he has some interesting stories he could regale us with…you agree with me right Mallory?” Smirking, Claude tells Mallory as they talk the professor approaching.

“As interesting as that sounds we should focus on the poor people of Remire village. Remember this month’s mission with the blue lions?” Strictly, she reminds him.

“Oh that. I hear even the knights have been dispatched. I hope it's nothing too serious… After all, that's where we first met. I have valued memories of that place.” Fondly, he smirks at both the professor and Mallory who rolls her eyes.

“Ah yes, such loving memoires my blade teasingly touching your throat if only it could shut that pretty mouth of yours. If only I had left, you in that bush.” Sickly, she smirks at Claude.

“But you didn’t and now look at us partners in crime.” Amused, Claude drapes his arm over her shoulder.

“Funny, partners are willing accomplices last I checked this was far from willing.” Coolly, she removes his arm off hers.

“Your words wound me madam.” Teasingly, he places his hand on his chest.

“If only they could kill you.” Disappointed, she clicks her tongue.

“Mallory I was wondering; it would seem Dimitri has been restless lately according to Dedue...” The professor turns to Mallory who raises a brow.

“Restless hmm? Professor don’t take what Dedue says as fact, he’s a worry wart most of the time as for Dimitri…it’s no doubt due to lord Arundel” Distantly, she sneers as Claude furrows his brow.

“Why is that?” Claude probes making Mallory’s eyes narrow.

“It’s…hard to explain I’m afraid.” Curtly, she snaps at him as the professor detects the tight tension between both students, taking her cue she leaves them.

“Hey, Professor. Did you see that my father came by during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion? He left soon after, but I saw him talking to Edelgard first. I wonder what they could have to talk about.” Curious, Caspar confides to the professor rushing over to her side.

“Your father?” Intrigued, Byleth arches a brow.

“Yeah, he's pretty important in the Empire. I thought I mentioned it to you before? He's the Minister of Military Affairs. Still though... I could've sworn those two didn't get along.” Confused, Caspar tells her.

“Tomas doesn't seem to be here... Oh well, that's fine. I've been researching the Heroes' Relics a lot since we last spoke to him. I found out something interesting…” Smirking, Claude confesses to me after dragging me up to the library.

“So that’s the reason you brought me here.” Sighing, I lean over the table peering over Claude’s shoulder

“Well yes and to show you proof that I’ve been a good student.” Cheekily, he winks up at me.

“I think the professor would appreciate that more, still what is it you found?” Curtly, I remind the moron, leaning down to read.

“Thought you’d be interested!” Eagerly, Claude grins at me noting the gleaming glint in my blues.

“It's about the connection between Crests and the Heroes' Relics. The Crest Stone of each Relic is carved with a specific Crest-the one that has the ability to wield it properly. The Crests are the keys. You need the right one to safely use a Hero's Relic. The only thing I can't figure out is...why doesn't the Sword of the Creator have a Crest Stone bearing a Crest?” Claude explains to me making me furrow my brow, he’s right, Areadbhar has the crest stone in but the professors doesn’t? Why? Could it be some new form of magic the professor triggered? Hmm…

“Without the stone a hero relic can’t work so where did it go and how is it working for the professor then?” Perplexed, I furrow my brow.

“Exactly! At least that’s my current guess. There's more. I believe the Crest Stones might be the source of the Relics' inhuman power. When Miklan transformed into a Black Beast, he was taken over by something that originated from the Crest Stone. And the Crest Stone was on his body. It all seems to add up. Now, look at this picture I found in the library.” Excitedly, Claude insists passing me the book showing a dragon, the immaculate one.

“That creature is…” Claude begins making me scowl.

“Claude as much as I appreciate filling me in, my whole childhood was Seiros. I know who the Immaculate One is or was, it was supposedly sent by the goddess to save the followers of Seiros.” Tiredly, I sigh cutting him off shaking my head.

“Okay princess.” Cheekily, he snickers.

“Sorry I just please don’t give me another lecture of Seiros I left the kingdom for a reason…” Apologetic, I sigh as Claude chuckles.

“It’s fine but see the pattern on its brow, and the faint circular boundary? Isn't it possible that's a Crest Stone? If all this is true, then Crest Stones are what power the ability to assume massive forms like that of the Immaculate One. And maybe the Heroes' Relics can harness that transformative power...” Claude informs me, hypothesising as I furrow my brow, listening to his words, looking through the files bestowed upon me only then for my ears to perk up at the sound of footsteps. Alarmed, my bright blues meet his jade. We practically slam the documents down on the ground, where I turn leaning over the documents as Claude leans over me, feeling his arms around me, pinning me in almost.

“You two! You both are in the library!” Sternly, Seteth snaps at us.

“Yeees?” Uncertain, both Claude and I share a look from his killer glare.

“A respectable place and not to mention you are both important figures, representatives of your country, fraternizing in such a place!? You are role models to people!” Scoldingly, Seteth scowls at us while I furrow my brow still lost.

“Wait…what!?” Lost, I furrow my brow.

“Oh come on Seteth we’re teenagers you know how hormones can be you were young once.” Smoothly, Claude cuts in, draping his arm over my shoulder, freeing me.

“What is happening right now?” Bewildered, I whisper.

“We’re madly in love.” Proudly, Claude proclaims making my eye twitch, turning to glare icily at the grinning Claude.

“I am madly going to kill you in a minute.” Hissing, I snarl at him.

“Now, now save that sort of talk for the bedroom dear.” Flirtatiously, Claude nuzzles into my cheek making me seethe, feeling my cheeks turn ruby red.

“I am going to KILL YOU!!!” Snarling, I seethe only for him to laugh.

“Oh. Isn’t she just adorable!?” Gushing, Claude winks at Seteth.

“Have you seen Tomas recently?” Sighing, Seteth furrows his brow at us.

“No such luck. I was hoping to speak with him myself, but he seems to be out on the town.” Claude answers, bringing me into a hug muffling my protests.

“I see. Well... Hm?! Where did you find that picture?” Sternly, Seteth demands.

“It was in the library. Why do you ask? Is it something my youthful eyes shouldn't be seeing?” Cheekily, Claude queries.

“No, of course not. However, that is not part of this library's collection. It must belong to Tomas. It would be problematic if it got mixed in with the other books. I will take possession of it for now.” Seriously, Seteth takes the book making Claude and I frown.

“Take it away where no one can see it, you mean...” Lowly, Claude mutters as quickly, I elbow him lightly making him hiss.

“What was that?” Seteth demands.

“Ignore him. He’s just pouting because teach gave us some surprise homework you know he is lazing about.” Quickly, I get on my tippy toes draping my arms over him, bringing him into a side hug to some but to me in a headlock, making him squirm as he of course has to struggle despite my attempt to save the idiot.

“I don’t know how you deal with him. My condolences…” Seteth shakes his head.

“That's what Tomas said. He said records that the monastery doesn't approve of tend to disappear.” Claude tells Seteth.

“Tomas said that? Preposterous. I have far too much to accomplish to waste time with this foolishness.” Scowling, Seteth leaves as Claude lets me go making me seethe.

“He was certainly in a hurry. I wonder if he's off to confront Tomas. Well, he took the picture, so I guess that's that for now.” Disappointed, Claude huffs.

“I’m sure we can get it back. Think about it we have Flayn.” Smirking, I point out.

“Princess are you implying we use the innocent Flayn to get what we want?” Teasingly, Claude leans in, feeling his warm breath graze my features making me scowl, feeling flushes of heat course through my cheeks at the ass.

“Oh, please like you haven’t done that before.” I scoff shaking my head at him.

“I know but hearing you say that…is this pride I’m feeling!” Touched, he places his hand on his chest making me snicker.

“Oh, shush and don’t you ever pull that trick again. Unlike you I have a image to uphold.” Proudly, I state the fact standing up.

“Oh, come on is the idea of you and me that repulsive.” Smirking, he leans back on his chair, placing his hands-on top of his table.

“It is loathsome.” Sneering, I lean down, glaring down at his smug smirk.

“But imagine how amazing how kids would be! My roughish looks and your sharp blues. Not to mention the kingdom and alliance being united.” Boastfully, he dictates making me roll my eyes unimpressed.

“Yes because that wouldn’t make everything the alliance did to split from the kingdom redundant at all and taking a big leap there with kids, not even considering how I’d leave you at the aisle.” Bluntly, I state the fact to the fool.

“Oh, come on I could imagine us eloping.” He offers.

“Keep deluding yourself with those dreams while I live in reality then.” Sternly, I state the fact, leaving him.

“So, the church is hiding something after all. Some massive secret about Relics and Crests. A secret that must have something to do with the professor's true identity...” Captivated, Claude leans in on his seat fascination laced in his tone as he is left to his thoughts.

“Mallory! honey ytou iin here it'zs me your debgenerate of a uncble!” Slurring, my uncle roars making me grimace.

“Oh for the love of…” Groaning, I facepalm at the sad sight as the professor stands by my side.

“You want some help?” Byleth offers.

“I’ll be fine it isn’t the first time he’s done this.” Sighing, I dismiss the aid, grabbing my uncle and helping him up, stumbling a bit due to his lean lanky form.

“You look iso much like your mother, your eyesi, you know your grandparents wouldn't hoave loved you eithre. sure they siay they love you nenxt thing you kenow you're tossed poff qa lifcf while lthey are wpraising dimitri deeming him ito be king while you're left tmo rot ivn the sadhswo, fotrgotten, unloved and uncjared for. yuo hknow wihen jwe wbree younger, our paltrens lefot us in the wilvd, fenld for ourselvxes see if lwe ldeserved to ivle wizthin thle tribe. hehf, i jeguss zthe rojyal familxy arte'n was foreign teo tradition ias jthe cornvaps.” Slurring, he confesses to me.

“That’s…that’s very interesting…” Strained, I smile nodding along like always…

“I loave you, you know ttha yobu mary look lhkie her, afct like hre bult i...i know izt. mi asdw oyu as a mini lme and yi know nhte papin aof beign ean outsoider hi just donj't want to see yoru hurt kilje ni was. yoru see when i waps in the tre,ib i met tihs guy we huinted a lot, hxe didn't zknow a thing abhuot the trbie, he waqs uan outsider. one tshing leod to anuother then...mummy and daddy dtsaree weren't happy. omh nwo theiy weren'ct. they...kicked me out, savid hojw yi couldn't arecry the crest ovn with...it hurt. it fucking hwurt so much, the truth came out oand it broke me. i don't want thdat osn yofu, on anyone. i lived ba lie foar them and int broke rem.” Roaring, he declares as I blink watching him yell at some bush, making both myself and the professor share a look.

“Okay not even I can translate what he’s saying.” Sighing, I shake my head.

“Neither can I. But knowing him he’ll have a killer hangover.” Byleth concludes as I set him down in my bed, glancing over at the floor, eh I can make something up for me tonight.

“You think he’ll be okay though?” Worried, Byleth furrows her brow.

“This isn’t his first time I remember when we travelled. He always had this flask on him. He…he made sure to never drink in front of me but…” Grimacing, I glance to the side.

“Addiction is hard.” Gently, Byleth whispers to me.

“I think it’s more than that I just I was a kid but even I saw how broken he was without a drink. Sometimes if he thought I was sleeping he would drink. He was never angry with me, he never hit me he never did anything wrong if he was drunk, he made sure he would never hurt me. He thought sometimes I wouldn’t hear him cry but…” Saddened, I whisper as I kneel down checking him over, making sure he doesn’t choke on his tongue nor vomit.

“You did.” Byleth concludes.

“Yeah I remember sometimes my naïve mind thought it best to hug him to say things would be oaky to comfort him, but I don’t think it ever helped. I think it made him feel worse you know? Made him feel like a failure of an uncle.” Softly, I whisper frowning at the brief break of my voice.

“Mallory…” Gently, I feel her hand on my shoulder.

“Come on let’s get him to bed.” Sternly, I cut her off, shrugging her off, helping him settle as Byleth nods, leaving me to deal with my drunkard of a uncle…


	129. Lectures

“Corvus…I never asked where are you from?” Curious, Petra approaches Corvus turning to her.

“Do…do you not know?” Surprised, Corvus’ ruby reds widen.

“Hm? I am not understanding…” Sadly, she bows her head.

“Right…um well kiddo look at the eyes that’s usually a dead giveaway.” Kindly, Corvus hints gesturing to his narrowed ruby reds.

“Your eyes what secrets would your eye hold? I had heard the phrase to being windows to the soul but…” Fascinated, Petra leans in her eyes sparkling as she leans in, a far bit too much to the male’s liking.

“No I mean there red.” Tiredly, Corvus sighs.

“So are Felix’s and Sylvain…” Perplexed, Petra points out.

“Right…they’re shade is a bit different um…I’m a Corvan.” Sadly, Corvus release just as Petra flinches back.

“A-A Corvan!?” Shocked, she darts back.

“Petra is everything alright?” Worried, Corvus queries.

“Demon eyes…it’s really true.” Shakily, Petra whispers.

“So you recognise them.” Grimly, Corvus mutters, his grip tingeing around his flask.

“The Corvan’s….they are the children of spirts of the darkness when night comes so do Corvan’s coming to swoop down and steal children!” Scared, Petra whispers making Corvus grimace.

“What is with the Corvan’s and stealing kids? Please that’s the last thing on our minds.” Amused, Corvus chuckles.

“I-Is it true you cut one’s tongue if they disobey or talk against the leader?” Shakily, Petra enquires.

“Well…yeah but that was during the old hag’s reign not sure about hers though.” Calmly, Corvus answers.

“I…I must go.” Politely, Petra dismisses herself.

“Petra…dammit Corvus messing up yet again…” Feebly, Corvus calls out only to sigh watching her fleeting figure vanish.

“Hey, Cyril. What're you up to? Working?” Curious, Hilda approaches Cyril busy at work.

“You're in the way, Hilda. Move.” Cruelly, Cyril scowls at her.

“How rude! I'm not in the way.” Huffing, Hilda argues.

“Are you just here to goof off?” Curtly, Cyril demands from her.

“No. I'm here to feed the horses, actually.” Frowning, Hilda tells him.

“Uh-huh. Where's the fodder then?” Cynical, Cyril demands from her.

“I wasn't sure where to find it. Can you help with that?” Hopeful, Hilda request.

“I'll take care of it. I'm cleaning the place anyways.” Tiredly, Cyril tells her.

Ooh, thanks! It's great to have you on the job. I know you'll handle it perfectly. Confidently, Hilda assures her.

Yeah, well, I don't like it when I feel like I'm not doing my part. Cyril shrugs.

“You're always so focused on the task at hand. Sometimes, I almost forget you're Almyran. I always thought they were a...rough and unreliable sort of people. Though you're not really like the rest of them. You seem normal for the most part.” Impressed, Hilda explains.

“Rough and unreliable, huh?” Scowling, Cyril furrows her brow.

“My family has to fight against Almyrans sometimes. Not that my father or brother ever clued me in on what the battles were like. But I do know that armies from Almyra will attack without reason, and break treaties, and tell lies... Everyone says they're a bunch of brutes.” Honestly, Hilda confesses.

“Yeah? Huh.” Bored, Cyril sighs.

“Am I boring you? I'm talking about your people.” Hilda disputes.

“Those aren't my people. I was just born there.” Simply, Cyril corrects her.

“Hm. OK, let's turn the tables. How do the people of Fódlan seem to you, from an Almyran perspective?” Intrigued, Hilda wonders.

“Huh...” Cyril trails off.

“That look on your face. Are you OK?” Worried, Hilda queries.

“I can't tell you what I think of folks from Fódlan. I don't really got an impression of them altogether.” Calmly, Cyril tells her.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Hilda frowns.

“There's all sortsa different people everywhere. You can't say everybody of one place is any one thing. It's no different when you're talking about Fódlan or Almyra or anyplace else. And wherever you go, you see people in power keep the weak ones down.” Cyril explains to her before taking his leave and departing from her.

“That's odd. I'm sure I had it a moment ago.” Lost, Ashe mutters out loud as he ponders to himself in the church, the darkened halls of the night sky peering in.

“Um...” Meekly, Marianne blurts out.

“Ahh! Ghost!” Astonished, Ashe squeaks out.

“Actually...” Mildly, Marianne begins.

“Goddess, protect me, I— Huh?” Astounded, Ashe blinks taken aback.

“Um, Ashe? Does this key belong to you? I found it by the door.” Shyly, Marianne reveals the object in her palm.

“Marianne! I'm so sorry. Yes, that's mine. Thank you so much.” Grateful, Ashe smiles.

“You're welcome. And my apologies for scaring you.” Shyly, Marianne bows her head.

“No, I'm the one who should be sorry. Kind of ridiculous, mistaking a friend for a ghost.” Apologetic, Ashe tells her.

“No, that's OK. I guess I do look like one...” Gloomily, Marianne sighs.

“No, of course you don't! It's just, I...um. In the dark, with your head down like that, and with your hair covering your eyes... I...uh...” Anxiously, Ashe begins.

“Does that make me look scary?” Marianne questions.

“Ah! Please stop!” Scared, Ashe squeaks out.

“I'm sorry that I look so ghastly...” Glumly, Marianne sighs.

“Why not just lift your head up a little?” Ashe suggests.

“Up? You mean like this?” Curious, Marianne lifts her head.

“Yes, that's so much better. With some light on your face, you don't look scary at all! That's great. You look completely normal now. Actually, you're pretty cute...” Amazed, Ashe compliments her.

“What did you say?” Perplexed, Marianne quirks her head to the side.

“Hm? N-nothing! Uh... Just keep your head up and smile! I promise you'll never be mistaken for a ghost again.” Confidently, Ashe assures her.

“Keep my head up and...smile? I'm sorry, but I don't think I can.” Sadly, Marianne leaves.

“What? Hey, wait! Was it something I said?” Ashe questions calling out to the fleeting figure vanishing into the shrouded shadows of the monastery.

“Petra look I’m sorry if I…” Sadly, Corvus sighs scratching the back of his neck as he approaches the frowning Petra.

“No I am to be the one to be apologising I should not be so rude to you. I just…I had heard so many scary stories of the Corvan’s back home to see one in the flesh it’s rather…” Sighing, Petra confesses to Corvus placing her hand on her chest.

“Disappointing? I get that.” Tightly, he smiles, bowing playfully to Petra.

“Relieving.” Petra smiles shyly.

“Relieving?” Confused, Corvus furrows his brow.

“At home you are seen as monsters, inhuman, creatures of the night that kill innocence. It is why in the winter when the moon arises and the spirits of the winter come to destroy our crops, you Corvan’s arise to steal crops we leave behind fruits.” Petra reveals to Corvus.

“Oh…so that’s why…” Brightly, Corvus beams brightly.

“Hm?” Puzzled, Petra hums.

“When we were kids we went to Brigid once we were so confused by the fruit basket.” Honestly, Corvus confesses.

“We would appease the spirits of the night and winter sprits in order to not bring the Corvan’s.” Petra informs Corvus, a small shy smirk on his lips.

“I see…I’m sorry about those tales though I may not be able to speak for my people but for what it’s worth I’m not like them.” Calmly, Corvus assures her.

“It is good to know. If it makes you feel good we also celebrate the Corvan’s.” Positively, Petra offers.

“You do?” Corvus arches a brow.

“Yes you although are seen as deities of death you are also seen as deities of mercy, you have defended our homeland for eons, we have shrines offerings of the Corvan’s to help us or to help guide those with a warrior spirit to the great beyond by the spirits side.” Pleased, Petra explains to him.

“Is that right? Heh…sounds pretty cool so we’re harbingers of misfortune but help warrior spirit pass on.” Impressed, Corvus smirks at the thought.

“Indeed…” Petra nods her head confirming it.

“Thanks Petra this has…this has been cool.” Shyly, Corvus beams brightly.

“It has been fun. If you will excuse me, I have much to be doing.” Politely, Petra agrees bowing before him once more and departing on simple better terms.

“Ah, Cyril. Cleaning again, I see.” Humming, Hilda approaches Cyril.

“Hilda! You're in the way. Move it.” Annoyed, Cyril complains.

“I'm supposed to refill the horses' water troughs, but I can't find the buckets. I was told that they'd be in the "usual place." What's the "usual place?” Fascinated, Hilda wonders.

“Maybe you'd know where that is if you did your job sometime.” Bitterly, Cyril remarks.

“You know, Cyril, I don't want to interrupt you while you're cleaning, but-” Hilda sighs.

“Come on. The buckets are over near the wall...where they always are...because I put them there.” Bitterly, Cyril mutters.

“OK. Thanks for your help! You're pretty strong. I bet you're tired though. Come on, let's rest a bit.” Brightly, Hilda smiles at Cyril.

“OK. Just for a minute though. I got more work to do.” Tiredly, Cyril sighs as an awkward silence washes over them.

“I'm not a fan of awkward silences. Anything interesting happen lately?” Uncomfortably, Hilda smiles.

“Figured you were the one with something to say. Quiet don't bother me.” Cyril scowls.

“I need an interesting topic for this letter I'm writing to my brother. I'm stumped.” Hilda confesses.

“Your brother write to you a lot?” Curious, Cyril enquiries.

“Constantly, yeah. He must be bored. He's always going on about how worried he is for me. What's worse, if I take too long to reply, he gets more worried and writes more about it!” Annoyed, Hilda groans.

“Write about your life, maybe. Ya know, stuff like, "I got real lazy again today." Or maybe, "Can you believe I still don't know where they put the water buckets?" Cyril remarks.

“You're mean. Do you really think that little of me?” Hurt, Hilda sighs.

“You're a lazy gal who gets people to do her work for her. I never knew anybody like that in Almyra.” Cruelly, Cyril snaps.

“Oh, really? So, Lady Rhea isn't the only difference between Fódlan and Almyra after all?” Unamused, Hilda raises a brow.

“I don't like comparing Lady Rhea with you, but I figure you're right. But you know what's real weird? Nobody seems to mind picking up your slack. Even me...” Cyril explains.

“Sorry, what was that?” Hilda questions.

“Nothing worth repeating. Anyway, I gotta get back to work.” Sternly Cyril leaves.

“He's such a diligent boy. I don't think I've ever seen someone from Fódlan work that hard. Oh, hang on! I never got an idea from him about what to write in my letter! Ugh, I guess there's nothing for it. Maybe I can just write about Cyril...” Thoughtfully, Hilda considers before taking her leave.

“Oh! Is that Marianne?” Brightly, Ashe smiles at her.

“Hm?” Marianne perks up at her name.

“Sorry, it's just-you turned so quickly, it gave me a start! I don't mean to interrupt your prayers, but what's with that posture? Don't you think lowering your head so much might, I don't know, offend the goddess? Maybe, um, maybe spook her a little?” Ashe mutters to himself.

“I'm not praying. Only confessing.” Mariann corrects him.

“Confessing? What are you confessing for?” Astonished, Ashe raises a brow.

“For everything about me...” Miserably, Marianne whispers.

“That can't possibly be necessary. There's no way you're as bad as you make it seem. I've seen how kind you are with the horses. And I've noticed you're always sensitive to everyone's tastes when you cook.” Thoughtfully, Ashe points out.

“But that's-” Feebly, Marianne begins.

“Yeah, well...if either of us is going to confess, it should be me. I used to be a thief. I may have only stolen because I was poor and starving, but it was still wrong. I'm only even here because a kindly noble helped me. I'm only even here thanks to Lonato. He gave me a second chance, and now I eat well every day. I'm doing all I can to make the most of it. You're a noble yourself, aren't you? The daughter of Margrave Edmund, I think? And if you're a noble, that means... Do you happen to have a Crest?” Fascinated, Ashe explains, querying her.

“A Crest? I do, but it's-“ Marianne begins.

“I knew it! That's great, Marianne!” Amazed, Ashe gushes.

“There's nothing great about it.” Meekly, Marianne denies.

“Please, don't be modest! It's an extraordinary gift. You should be proud of it! If I had one, I'd use it to make sure my brother and sister never had to live in poverty. Think about all the good you could do for the world with your power.” Ashe elaborates.

“No, I-I can't. You don't understand. This Crest is worthless! I'm sorry, but I must go.” Upset, Marianne whimpers and storms off.

“No, not again! I'm not good at this...” Sighing, Ashe bows his head ashamed over his failure…

“Oh, goodness. Is something the matter, Professor? You look a little pale... Please be careful. It's so easy to catch a cold this time of year.” Attentively, Mercedes furrows her brow at the professor who simply silently nods her head appreciating the worry before continuing to venture throughout the monastery as normal.

“You know, Professor–the tournament fish, and the meal we indulged in after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion... Why, all of the food I've eaten in this monastery has been absolutely delectable. Every last bite of it.” Gushing, Ingrid confesses to the teacher approaching both herself and Felix, furrowing his brow.

“Food really is the only thing you think about, huh?” Felix sighs shaking his head at one of childhood friends.

“Hardly! I think about all sorts of things.” Defensively, Ingrid huffs arms crossed over her chest.

“Oh! Like tomorrow's menu, for instance?” Jokingly, Felix raises a brow at the pouting blonde, scowling at him despite his amused features.

“Linhardt? Linhardt?” Sighing, I call out to the open field, my brow furrowing, can’t believe he didn’t attend to his lecture again, this is usually Edel’s job so why did the professor have to pin this on me, urgh…surprised, I jolt my foot back at the sudden soft yet firm object below me making me look down, my eyes wide at the slumbering form of…

“Are you…Linhardt?” Concerned, I kneel down shaking him, he’s breathing so that’s good but what on Fódlan is he doing sleeping out in the open? On the ground at that? It’s like painting a target on you or a sign shouting attack me…

“What on Fódlan is he doing in the wide open?” Perplexed, I place my hands on my hips, trying to find some rational logic for this defenceless slumber.

“I am trying to sleep.” Dizzily, he answers making me squeak back startled.

“Sothis! Don’t scare me like that!” Scowling, I glare at the moron, placing my hand on my chest.

“Apologies what brings you out here?” Curious, his opened dark blues meet my perplexed light blue.

“I wanted to return this book. It was very helpful thank you for that.” Grateful, I offer the book to him.

“Keep it.” Aloofly, he yawns.

“Wha…what are you doing here though?” Baffled, I stand up, staring at the sheer emptiness of this valley, trying to understand the purpose of coming here.

“Well like I said I am attempting to sleep.” He reminds me making me frown at the sloth.

“That’s it?” Annoyed, I scowl down at him.

“You always seem tense join me.” He sighs, reaching out as I whack his arm away.

“Join you? Argh!! What is with you and tugging people? For a scrawny guy, you have a killer grip.” Startled, I gasp when he snatches my wrist, his fingertips coiled around like a chain and shackle. I screech when he tugs me down, making me slam into the earthy bed below, groaning, grimacing at the sore ache from behind and the teasing touch of the fine frail hairs of greenery, only making me itchy.

“Thank you now relax.” He tells me.

“Um…what?” Lost, I furrow my brow, staring down at him.

“Just relax.” He sighs.

“Relax? Why? For what purpose?” Lost, I demand from him, why rest when I have so much to do?

“There is no purpose that is the beauty of sleep, it gives me time to ponder and come to terms with things, just look up at the sky what do you see.” Gently, he instructs me pointing skywards.

“Clouds.” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“Yes, but what do they look like?” Tiredly, he exhales, noting the irritation laced in his dreary tone.

“Shapes.” Unamused, I answer.

“What sort of shapes?” He probes.

“Well that one looks like a dagger.” Frowning, I begin.

“Okay and the next?” He asks.

“A skull.” I answer.

“And that one?” He points towards another.

“A square.” Impatiently, I sigh.

“How sad…” He shakes his head perplexing me.

“Hm?” I hum frowning down at him.

“You can’t seem to relax why is that?” Fascinated, he proposes.

“What makes you think of that?” Annoyed, I groan placing my head in my hands, there is so much more I could be doing than this.

“You are very rigid, a routine person, a battle person, a logical person.” He describes.

“What makes you think that?” I frown.

“Each of those skulls show what’s on our mind, which is fighting and the squeeze just shows how much you prefer routine.” He elaborates making me furrow my brow, my muscles tensing.

“Riiight…and?” Uneasily, I inch away from him, my fingertips coiling around a familiar dagger.

“I think its sad that you can’t relax. Hmm…perhaps I should find a way for you to relax.” Humming he offers.

“Right I’m just going to…” Slowly, I begin to stand wanting out of here, not wanting to be wrapped up in this nonsense and also lectures to come if I follow down this path of leisure.

“Nonsense stay here.” He orders me.

“What no? I have to give my work to the professor!” Annoyed, I scowl at the idiot.

“And when is the deadline?” He enquires.

“Next month.” Simply, I shrug.

“Then why did you do it now?” Sighing, he asks me.

“Because if I didn’t it would nag at me. The quicker I get it done the better. I can focus on other things.” Easily, I answer.

“And what of the quality?” He furrows his brow.

“What does it matter? The job is done.” Sternly, I scowl, I know what I’m doing.

“And the job can wait now relax.” He asserts.

“I don’t know about this.” Anxiously, I cross my arms over my chest, pacing back and forth at the offer as he pats the space next to him.

“I only want to help you Mallory now stay.” Gently, he tells me making me grimace.

“Fine only because I don’t like leaving you alone, not this wide open and defenceless anywhere anyone could come and attack.” Grumpily, I huff plopping back down on the floor, sitting cross legged.

“Hmm…” Humming, Linhardt simply shrugs nodding as I stay put, staring mindlessly at the unknown, sharing words with Linhardt now and again enjoying the still strange eerie silence.

“I wonder how Remire Village is faring. Hopefully we're not dealing with some new epidemic. It wouldn't be unheard of. Almost 20 years ago, a terrible plague blazed through Faerghus. It even hit the capital city, taking the queen consort's life...or so I heard. The whole Kingdom was in an uproar over that loss. It didn’t help that nearby during that time was the Corvan tribe, of course due to their supposed omens the people blamed them for the queen’s loss. From what I recall, they tried to burn the tribe’s tents down due to it, that’s only one example, a war would have broke it if it weren’t for one person. The person who saved the Kingdom wasn't a doctor but a holy woman–the fair Lady Cornelia. After that, she was awarded the honour of being a mage in the service of the royal family. She sounds like an amazing woman, but... She must be pretty old by now. But hey, maybe she's aged like a fine wine.” Frowning, Sylvain explains to Byleth whose eyes widen at the knowledge from Sylvain.

“How are you feeling, Professor? You look rather ill, if you don't mind my saying so. Are you sick? If so, I would urge you not to push yourself too hard. Take some rest.” Earnestly, Lorenz tells the professor approaching.

“Nothing gets by you.” Byleth smiles.

“Just my natural talent. Nothing out of the ordinary. Enough wit, now. You should lie down.” Boastfully, Lorenz dictates.

“Ah, Professor! The Battle of the Eagle and Lion was such good fun, don't you think?” Joyous, Ignatz smiles as the professor approaches both Ignatz and Hilda.

“Ignatz, how long are you going to keep harping on about the Battle of the Eagle and Lion?” Tiredly, Hilda groans.

“Aw, come on, let me gush! Did you see how the house leaders came together after the battle? What an incredible thing to witness! Harmony, even after something so hard-fought.” Impressed, Ignatz gushes.

“True. If they can keep playing nice, perhaps there will be peace in Fódlan after all.” Optimistically, Hilda offers.

“I heard about Remire Village from some of the knights. It's certainly troubling. If it's a contagion, we at Garreg Mach should be on the lookout as well.” Sternly, Lysithea forewarns the professor who assures her all will be well.

“Your words are oddly persuasive, Professor. Even if they're not exactly based on anything.” Lysithea sighs as the professor continues on her way through the monastery…

“I'd better avoid the training grounds. I swear, His Highness never sleeps...” Frowning, Sylvain mutters to himself.

“You're out late, Sylvain. Is it safe to assume you've been wildly carousing with women? I'm afraid that behaviour simply will not do.” Sternly, Dimitri scowls at Sylvain.

“Ah, Your Highness! Hello. No, I was not wildly carousing with women. There was only the one. Let's just forget you saw me, agreed?” Suavely, Sylvain winks.

“Unfortunately, I can't do that. It's time someone talked some sense into you, you haven’t listened to Mallory and so it seems the task has fallen to me. Sylvain... I'm not saying you can't enjoy yourself at night. But you must learn the art of moderation. Again and again, you end up wandering the streets until the early morning...” Dimitri explains firmly to him.

“OK, I get it. I don't need one of your lectures. I've got them all memorized anyway. I promise I'll be better in the future. I'll stop going out at night. I'll focus more on my studies... And in return, you'll go into town with me, and we'll invite some cute girls to dinner. Shall we shake on it?” Eagerly, Sylvain smiles, cheekily winking.

“The way your mind works absolutely confounds me. How did you even arrive at such a notion?” Baffled, Dimitri scowls at him.

“You need to get out more. Naive and uptight is no way to live your life, why is it you think I take Mallory out?” Smirking, Sylvain asks.

“Naive and uptight? Yes, well, compared to you, I imagine I'm downright run–of–the–mill. And as for my sister, she simply agrees because she knows it would distract you form other woman…along with the promise of shortcake.” Proudly, Dimitri begins before faltering meekly at the last remark.

“I'm not so sure. Most men are experienced enough to know not to give a dagger to the girl they-” Sneakily, Sylvain brings up.

“Will you never let that rest?! It was many years ago! Perhaps a good knock on the head will help you finally forget about it...” Frustrated, Dimitri warns.

“With your brute strength, a knock on the head could knock the life right out of me. You'd better watch that temper, Your Highness. So how about this–I'll try to behave, and you'll try to loosen up?” Sylvain offers.

“If I do as you wish, will you truly promise to improve your behaviour?” Strictly, Dimitri demands.

“What'd I just say? Of course I'll behave. A knight of Faerghus never goes back on his word. What about you? I wanna see you with a girl on your arm.” Sylvain grins eagerly.

“I am a man of my word. I will...attempt to do as you ask. But you had better uphold your end of the bargain as well.” Fairly, Dimitri decides.

“Seriously?! Ha! Yeah, I'll believe it when he introduces me to the lucky girl. Oh, Dimitri. You always take even the silliest things so very seriously. This should be fun...” Eagerly, Sylvain smiles eager to see the results of this challenge…

“Felix, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. Time for our tactics lecture. You'll be there, won't you?” Smiling, Ingrid approaches Felix focused on his training.

“Those things are such a waste of time.” Frowning, Felix huffs.

“Nonsense. You're going to be there. Mallory sent me to bring you.” Ingrid informs him.

“Let me guess she is busy with the house leader.” Snippily, Felix scoffs.

“You know you could hide your jealousy.” Ingrid chuckles only to flinch from Felix’s feral glare.

“I am not jealous! I simply cannot understand how she deals with someone who just wastes her time.” Defensively, Felix sneers.

“Why is this such a chore? You went last time. Though you did all you could to disrupt things, as I recall. Mallory had to keep an eye on you and as you well know she already has to make sure Claude doesn’t distract the class. You’re not helping her. If I remember, you were brazenly rambling on about clear-cutting a nearby forest to secure a marching route. And attacking an enemy base, stealing their horses. You were incredibly disruptive and even rude.” Bluntly, Ingrid scowls.

“I was offering my honest opinion. Mallory appreciates it.” Felix points out.

“Not when she has to juggle you, Claude and her own work.” Ingrid argues.

“Then she clearly has to chose to do one.” Curtly, Felix snaps.

“Then, you left before we were finished! What do you suppose happened after that?” Intently, she ignores Felix as she finishes her rant.

“I have no idea.” Sighing, Felix mutters.

“Well, the conversation got quite lively. We all began breaking down the viability of your somewhat maniacal plan. And apparently, similar tactics have been used to turn the tides of historic battles.” Ingrid adds.

“That may be an exaggeration. Successful armies must be able to handle unexpected situations. That starts with weapon mastery and creative tactics.” Modestly, Felix dismisses.

“If you didn't have so much battlefield experience, you wouldn't be capable of such unique strategies. Which is why we need people like you—people who think creatively—to lead the army.” Confidently, Ingrid smirks.

“Now you're just massaging my ego.” Bluntly, Felix scowls.

“When have you ever minded? We need you there. Just come on. Mallory would appreciate you there.” Smirking Ingrid offers.

“Mm-hmm.” Felix arches a brow following Ingrid to the lecture room.


	130. Remire Village

“Kill! Kill! Ahhhh!”

“Haha... Hahaha... Hrngyarhh!”

“Help! Somebody, please help!” Scared, a small child whimpers as he runs away petrified from the disgorged vein pulsating person.

“Ah nothing like the sound of screaming children in the morning.” Fondly, my uncle jokes earning a few dirty looks while I sigh facepalming at the slurring idiot.

“It’s night uncle.” Gently, my brother calls out to our uncle.

“Is it?” Surprised, my uncle raises a brow at the news casually acting despite the fiery hellscape before us.

“Yes if you would notice the moon in the sky!” Frustrated, I snap at the drunk.

“Are you sure we should have brought him?” Unsure, Lynthesia ponders.

“Isn’t this the famous hunter that slayed monsters left and right…?” Ignatz furrows his brow.

“Oh he is.” Dimitri confirms.

“Just no one really mentions him being drunk half the time.” Sheepishly, I reveal.

“What's going on here...?” Lost, Jeralt blinks baffled.

“This is unbelievable... There's no way to tell who's lost their mind from who's mad with fear...” Stunned, Claude whispers staring at the bloodshed before us making me grimace, shuddering, shaking.

“If we don't act quickly, things are just going to keep getting worse!” Hilda points out.

“She’s right we need to do damage control.” Stoically, I nod my head.

“They aren’t…!” Furious, Leonie begins.

“It's horrifying.” The professor whispers shaken by the sight of the crisp flames engulfing the village.

“I really don't want to get involved here...but we can't leave these people on their own, right?” Hilda sighs.

“How about we hit them hard enough to knock them out, but not hard enough to kill them?” Leonie offers.

“That's too reckless! But... I'll admit, I can't think of a better option.” Sadly, Ignatz sighs.

“If some must die, just know it was by the will of the goddess...” Marianne dictates making my eyes narrow at the thought.

“Stop that, Marianne! We have to save all of them. There's no way this madness is by the will of the goddess!” Scowling, Leonie snaps at him.

“Nobles are responsible for the safety of commoners. By the honour of House Gloucester, I swear that I will save them all.” Proudly, Lorenz dictates.

“Ungh...” Dimitri hisses cradling his temple as my eyes narrow at him, not liking this one bit.

“Are you OK?” Tentatively, Byleth whispers placing her hand on his shoulder.

“I... Don't worry about me. I'm fine.” Dimitri dismisses.

“Dimitri…” Softly, I whisper my gentle icy blues meeting a similar shade, looking concerned as he winces bowing his head.

“Don't waste your time on me. Saving the village is far more important. We haven't a moment to lose!” Urgently, Dimitri tells us making me frown glancing over at Dedue.

“What can we do amidst such confusion?” Lost, Dedue furrows his brow.

“We'll have to take up arms against the villagers who are rampaging. If we strike carefully, it should be possible to spare their lives.” Firmly, Felix dictates.

“Oh dear... Isn't there a more peaceful way to deal with this?” Worried, Mercedes queries.

“No matter how long it takes, we'll need to check and rescue them all, one at a time.” Sternly, Ingrid argues.

“Those who have gone made may be victims themselves. Is it possible to save them?” Hopeful, Ashe asks.

“Well, saving the poor people who aren't crazy is definitely our top priority! Let's get on with it!” Annette declares.

“Slow down, Annette. It won't do anyone any good if we panic and get injured ourselves.” Sylvain worries. My eyes widen alongside my uncle’s no doubt when seeing behind them are a familiar set of soldiers in tribal attire…don’t tell me. Worried, my bright blues meeting his own ruby red.

“Claude. There are some strange-looking people here.” Warily, Lysithea points out alerting both my uncle and I.

“So you noticed too. Look. There's a suspicious group hiding amongst the villagers. Could they be the culprits? If so...” Claude hums pondering it.

“Wait are those…!” Panicked, Ignatz whispers pointing towards the tribal attired figures.

“Only freaky cult people wear those clothes Corvan’s! I knew they’d be here what do you think of that Mallory?” Smugly, Leonie smirks at me.

“What I’m thinking about our the lives currently at stake not one upping someone.” Dryly, I remark making her grimace.

“They will not be forgiven.” Byleth declares ominously making me frown.

“There you have it. Our objective is clear. Take down that suspicious group and rescue the villagers.” Claude concludes.

“Are they the ones responsible for this madness? If so...it's clear what must be done. Kill them all. Don't let a single one of them escape. Sever their limbs and crush their wicked skulls!” Seething, my brother snarls, his tone turning demonic noting a few of the others flinching back at the sheer sadistic nature of his declaration.

“Felix…” Softly, I whisper to him.

“What is it?” Felix frowns at me.

“I need you to go with the professor and Dimitri.” Sternly, I order him.

“What? I am not leaving you not like-” Hissing, he glowers at me.

“Listen to me. You heard what Dimitri said, you and I both know he may…” Concerned, I glance over at my brother noting his shaking hand not that I can say much, feeling the tremors of my gauntlet.

“And what about you? This is effecting you.” Strictly, he hisses glaring at my quivering grip upon the hilt of my levin sword.

“I can handle it. Dimitri…he can’t. Please if he does go too far, knock him out you know where.” Lowly, I whisper.

“And the professor?” Torn, he glances to the side.

“If she intervenes knock her out too. We can’t risk having Dimitri go psycho.” Strictly, I state the fact to them all, I don’t even know if the professor could handle seeing Dimitri go crazy for her to fight him is another worse matter.

“You mean the boar to reveal his true colours.” Bitterly, he sneers.

“Felix!” Icily, I snap.

“Fine…be careful.” Felix bows his head dismissively.

“I will…you too.” I nod my head as we begin damage control, noting my brother lunge into the wilderness, making me sigh. My uncle is a pro, I got to trust him, I know he can handle himself against the tribe, he’ll be fine, he has to be.

“There are some suspicious looking ruffians out there, but our top priority is to rescue the villagers! Got it? I'll rein in the villagers who've turned violent. You focus on rescuing the others.” Sternly, Jeralt orders us.

“It can't be… The one giving orders to the weird ruffians… Isn't that Tomas?” Shocked, Claude gawks at the sight of the old man.

“Is it…how could he do this!?” Horrified, I gape at the elderly man causing so much destruction, feeling my grip tighten quiver against my blade.

“Tomas! What in the world are you doing here?” Scowling, Claude demands from him.

“I'm not Tomas. My name is Solon, the saviour of all!” Proudly, Claude proclaims as he shifts into a more deformed elderly man making me grimace.

“What's the matter? So shocked you can't even speak? You were so easily fooled by my disguise… I was hiding away in Garreg Mach to get the blood of that little girl called Flayn. With her blood, we'll be one step closer to realizing our goal.” Tauntingly, he sneers.

“I'll have a bit of fun here too…” Shocked, my eyes widen when the death knights arrive.

“Oh you got to be…take a holiday!” Frustrated, I scowl at the ass.

“That's the Death Knight! He must be an ally of Tomas...or Solon, or whoever he is.” Jeralt proclaims.

“They charge in without any plan whatsoever. Beasts, all of them... The experiment is over. Kill them!” Solon orders as my eyes widen when by either side of him two tribal step up, one wearing a more feminine version of the armour, she has warm reddish brown hair in a short hair, feathers of coal black with hints of red strapped to her woven brown and red hairband. She wears a coal black miniskirt, ruby red feathers flourishing out from a belt draped to her side, she wears a pair of sandal heels coal black, revealing her tanned features, noting the numerous scars littered over her legs, she wears a loose coal black toga like peplum shirt, sleeveless, black laced with hues of ruby red, revealing her scarred upper arms, noting the sleeveless gloves of orange and black. Angrily, she roars taking out two daggers, my eyes widening when seeing the faint hue of ice and ruby red magic emitting from them, their enchanted…shoot. 

The other is a male, a taller male, he wears a tight coal black tank top with navy blue hair littered with coal black hairs, his long wild blue locks, tied by beads of ruby red, he wears coal black shoulder length glove to one another, a navy blue one. He wears coal black trousers with numerous belts loosely coiled around his waist, he draws out a huge battle-axe, making my eyes widen in alarm as he dives down at one of the civilians about to take a scared child, only to end up with a scarred bloodied child, screaming.

Meanwhile the girl watches the chaos, surveying the situation from what I gathered. The two wear masks similar to that of birds, the girl has accents of orange in hers, coal black while the boy has a coal black with accents of blue.

“You monster! We could have saved them!” Disgusted, Claude scowls at Solon, my eyes wide at the sheer malice in his tone.

“This is for my village!” Tear eyed, Leonie proclaims, drawing out her spear, making my eyes widen in alarm as she aims at the girl, who quirks her head to the side confused.

“Leonie stop!” I call out as a familiar magic signal appears before the girl, making Leonie gasp. Easily, the giggling girl practically lunges over to Leonie, raising her blade infused enveloped with ruby red towards Leonie.

“Leonie!” Worried, the others call out only for their eyes to widen when I dive in, drawing out my spear and swiping at the agile girl, giggling. Elegantly, she darts away just as Leonie falls flat on her behind, baffled.

“Mallory!?” Stunned, Leonie gapes at me as I glare daggers at her.

“I told you didn’t I!? The Corvan’s are dangerous, none of us can harm them!” Furious, I snap at Leonie shaking, her eyes wide in horror when I release a small grunt, leaning down to the blade snaily impaled into my thigh.

“Mallory you’re hurt.” Leonie whispers guilt etched into her features and words as I seethe, steeling my nerves, reaching out, coiling my fingertips around the blade feeling the searing stinging ache of the ice infused into my bone but it’s light. She knew she could have cut my leg clear off but didn’t…why? It doesn’t matter either way. Seething, I pull the bloodied blade from my thigh, curling forward, seething, clutching onto the open wound, seeping iron as I turn to glare at the giggling girl.

“Stop this! What do the Corvan’s hope to gain from working with these people? Tell me!” Angrily, I demand from the two.

“Tell an outsider please…” Amused, the axe wilder cackles at the thought.

“Do you really think you’re helping your situation here? It really isn’t helping promoting the image of you guys being bad!” Smoothly, Claude cuts in, on his wyvern, his eyes wide at the sight of my bloodied leg.

“We are survivors, we are the ideals of freedom and power, children of the nobility would never understand such ideals!” Proudly, the male proclaims making my eyes narrow as the girl chirpily moves from side to side, almost dancing making my blood coil at the girl, almost relishing the destruction, the bloodshed, the screaming, she…seething, I bow my head, grimacing, slamming my eyes shut at the brief flickers of them, of it all…

“S-Save us…”

“I…It isn’t my fault, I didn’t…stop it.” Pained, I release a small whimper at the stench of pork burning filling my nostrils alongside the heavy stench of copper of her…her…no, no, no monster…monster…monster!!!!

“I don’t know about that…” Claude remarks, snapping me out of my thoughts as I watch him, drawing his arrow and firing at the girl only for his eyes to widen as she easily dives down for the male to lunge forward and snatch the arrow, snapping it in half like a twig with his bare hands as we are forced to deal with these subordinates…

Scowling, Corvus’ grip tightens around his blade, his brow furrowed, his ruby reds scanning the dark terrain of the forest, his ears listening to the faint frightened screams of villagers, noting a few feral faces emerge from the village, attempting to flee. Pained, he grimaces as he lunges over about to end them only for his eyes to widen when watching an arrow impale the head of the villager, swiftly stealing his kill. Surprised, he stares down at the slumped thrashing villager, hi crazed features becoming strained before going limp before Corvus.

“I thought I’d find you here…” Scowling, Corvus’ eyes narrow as he turns to the tall lanky figure of the male, a bow in his grasp, a wooden skeletal bow, his eyes narrowing at the faint humming resonating from the bow, bright blue veins coursing through the strange metal material, noting a few feathers tied in the bow, an accessory of sorts.

He spots the quill strapped to the male’s back. The male wears dark raven locks tied into a long-braided ponytail, numerous beads and feathers braided interwoven into his hair. He wears a red and navy-blue yukata top loosely hanging, draping down like a cape almost revealing a loose tattered coal black top, matching his coal black leggings where dangling down are an array of coal black and navy blue feathers spewing out from the scarf coiled around his waist, noting the sword strapped to his side, wearing black boots heeled, wearing a feral mask coal black with accents of ruby red.

“Tell me what does Morrigan hope to gain from this?” Icily, Corvus demands as the figure brushes past him, almost an apparition, a phantom, a ghost ignoring Corvus’ words. Gently, he kneels down releasing a small utter of some sort of peaceful prayer, placing his forefingers upon the temple of the villager making Corvus roll his eyes.

“Answer me brat! I know Morrigan she wouldn’t work with these thugs without reason!” Irritated, Corvus snaps snatching the male by the back of his yukata top, seething, snarling, baring his feral fangs upon the stoic masked swordsman, who goes limp like some sort of limp doll, allowing Corvus to handle him in such a rough manner.

“How about you answer my questions?” Surprised, Corvus’ eyes widen at the cool crisp voice, his ruby reds dilating when next thing he knows, Corvus’ fingertips grasping hold of the material is pried off easily. Corvus shudders at the sheer icy touch of the male’s fingertips as he slams Corvus into a nearby tree, slamming his blade impaling it into the bark of the tree’s trunk. Corvus’ ruby reds dilate when seeing soulless black eyes gaze into his ruby reds or so he thought, his eyes expanding when peering through the dark depths of the abyss peer through are a pair of striking ruby red.

“Well you got to tell me them first before I can…” Snidely, Corvus smirks wryly, his voice breaking when the blade is roughly turned fragments of the tree scraping against his neck, small slits of ruby red oozing out as he soon feels the ice cool blade teasingly touch his Adam’s apple. Regardless, he smirks a shy smirk as he deals with the individual before him.

“Ah, the cursed Fell Star... This will be a fine opportunity to measure your power.” Amused, Solon’s voice rings out as we turn to face him, if we deal with him, the Corvan’s will go and even then, they aren’t the one initiating the fights. If anything they are doing damage control their job but if people like Leonie try to fight them, they will amuse them.

“You did this!!!” Furious, Lysithea sneers at the girl making me groan at the foolish Lysithea who fires one of her dark spells only to gasp.

“Nope whee!” Easily, the girl evades the hit but the sluggish fighter groans taking the hit, a heavy hit from his hiss.

“Damn brat, this is why I hate magic! You’re lucky I don’t hit girls!” Huffing, the male roars, tossing his tomahawk at Lysithea who gasps when next thing she knows she is hanging upside down just as another vicious villager swoops in where she once was, only for the swift fiery dangerous dagger to be impaled into its temple, making him fall flat to the floor.

Silently, a understanding flows between the battlefield, stay out of the Corvan’s way. Silently, I stare at the limp Leonie, hissing as Marianne tends to her wounds, she’s alive but barely, on the plus side it seemed to have made Ignatz learn a lesson when I see him avoid the Corvan’s.

“Please don’t do this…” Pleadingly, Ignatz whispers as he warningly draws his bow at them.

“Oooh you’re cute! Cutie!” Googly eyed, the girl squeals perplexing Ignatz.

“H-Huh?” Sputtering, Ignatz turns ruby red at the remark.

“Stop this madness Solon what do you hope to achieve from this?” Stenrly, I demand from him.

“All shall be revealed in time my dear we have big plans for you.” Giggling, Solon sneers making my eyes narrow at him.

“Yeah not happening.” Scowling, Claude draws his arrow firing at Solon who cries out from the arrow impaled into his side, he reaches out to grasp hold of it only to gasp when he turns his back to look up at my shadow, his eyes wide in shock when my swift spear strikes him down making him cry out, blood spewing out as I notice to the side, Dimitri and Dedue take care of the death knight.

“Why have you gone after this village?” What are you planning? Sternly, Jeralt demands

“Heh, I could have conducted this experiment on any test subjects. Now that I have what I came for, I must bid you farewell.” Smoothly, Solon hisses, cradling his shoulder, cursing, crimsons spewing out, glaring icily at me which I happily return as he teleports away, leaving us to clear his mess.

“Wait…the big guy’s gone so that means…” The male stops in his steps, once looking around the village, finding no crazed villagers.

“Ice cream?” Hopeful, the girl probes quirking her head to the side.

“Urgh we’ll get some later. Well our job is done.” Tiredly, he huffs at the girls.

“Ooh…bye cutie.” Cheekily, she winks leaning down next to the baffled Ignatz, speechless as she leans down, shyly removing a part of her mask to peck his cheek.

“Hold it what do the Corvan’s have to do with this?” Scowling, I demand from them.

“She really thinks we know, doesn’t she?” Amused, the girl giggles.

“Seems to.” Exasperated, he grumbles.

“You don’t even know?” Stunned, Claude scowls at me.

“We’re given a job; we do the job simple as that.” Bluntly, the blue masked male tells us.

“No questions about it.” Giddily, she nods her head.

“You…!” Seething, Lysithea snarls only to squeak as she is swiftly dropped by his simply tug.

“Like I said. Don’t hit girls.” Smugly, he smirks.

“Ta ta!” Chirpily, she smiles waving at us as they teleport away…


	131. It's You...

“What…just happened?” Baffled, Ignatz whispers.

“Well Ignatz I think you got yourself a little girlfriend.” Slyly, Sylvain teases.

“A crazy one but hey who doesn’t love a little bit of crazy.” Claude tries to lighten the mood.

“Adds to the charm.” Lorenz smirks.

“The main thing is Ignatz was noticed.” Fairly, Sylvain points out.

“Focus morons!” Frustrated, Lysithea snaps at them making the boys bow their heads ashamed.

“Wait! Damn it, he's gone...” Jeralt curses scowling.

“I...will survey the village. There may still be some survivors.” Shakily, Dimitri assures.

“No, you won’t.” Curtly, Byleth interferes making Dimitri grimace.

“It's over… All we can do now is focus on our next move. I'll have a look around the village. There may still be people who need our help.” Claude volunteers as Byleth nods gently taking Dimitri away from the sight while I glance over at the forest, my brow furrowed, my shaky grip tingeing on my blade.

“Mallory?” Jeralt calls out to me making me turn to him.

“I’ll be right back. Some of the villagers may have left the village.” I point out as he nods his head leaving me to survey the area, no one noticed me dart into the bushes…uncle please be alright.

“Shit you got a pretty good aim kid I’ll give you that.” Surprised, my muscles tense up, my blood boiling, my ears perking up at my uncle’s amused chuckle as I peer through the shrubbery before me, my icy blues peering in to see my uncle stumble back. Slowly, he uses his bloodied bare fist to brush aside the shy stream of crimson seeping out from his cut sore lip, smirking at the male, a bow strapped to his back as he uses the butt of his blade to slam into my uncle’s jaw.

“She was right about you.” Coldly, he sneers down at the slumped figure of my uncle sliding down the trunk, leaning against it looking up as he raises his sword to strike down my uncle.

“And what’s that?” Unfazed, my uncle challenges making my eyes expand, is he…sobering up? Oh boy…

“You talk too much.” Curtly, he snaps striking his blade down as my uncle outstretches his arm out easily catching the blade, startling the male.

“Wh-H-How!?” Taken aback, the male gawks at my uncle who simply stares bored almost as a wave of ruby red oozes out from his palm, dripping, staining the stainless steel, droplets of iron dripping down as if the blade before us was weeping crimson river, staining his murky, muddied black trousers below.

“She didn’t order this. Did she…heh, as much as I hate my sister. I know her and I know she wouldn’t want me dead, not like this anyway.” Confidently, Corvus smirks at us at the seething shaking male, the blade between the, shaking quivering quaking.

“Y-You…” Shakily, the male whispers, his voice shaky, trembling once more like the tremors of an earthquake noting his voice hitching almost breaking. Stunned, our eyes enlarge when hearing the sharp snap of metal, making me gawk at the pieces, the fragments, the puzzle pieces of once was a tool, now scattered to the ground below us.

“A rogue faction perhaps?” Coolly, Corvus queries standing up unfazed by his bloodied bleeding hand nor of the sheer strength shown as stunned, the male staggers back, gaping gawking at the sheer strength shown, not that I can blame him here.

“I would never turn against her!!!” Furious, he roars, rage laced in his trembling tone, drawing out his bow only then for me to arise, drawing out my spear, deciding now is the time to strike.

“And I was always told never to turn your back against your foe.” Coolly, I announce myself, standing up straight proud scowling up at the taller male, my spear lightly prodding his back, making his muscles tense up, slowly turning to glare down at me through his mask but I remain unfazed, stoically glaring at him.

“Mallory! The heck are you doing kid!?” Seething, Corvus scowls at me, irritation laced in his tone but I remain unfazed.

“Shouldn’t you be asking him that?” Curtly, I remind him glaring at the stranger before us remaining still until I gaps when sharply, he turns on his heel, drawing out his bow, jamming it into me torso, making me gape, hunched over from the strike winded. He then slams me into a tree, the bow slamming against my throat, strangling me making me seethe. Instincts taking over, I draw my blade, slapping him aside as he gasps, stumbling back, having tripped over my uncle when I then kick him into a tree where we hear the clatter of bone almost as the mask drops down to reveal much to my shock and horror…

_“Run! Report back! Get the elites!”_

_“I don’t want to die!”_

_“Run! Argh! I don’t want to die!!”_

_Shaking, the young girl looks into the bony mask, her eyes recognising the mask as almost bird like the skeletal like mask, marred with red matching the woman’s red kimono like torso attire, wearing a pair of sleek black heeled boot with red soles, matching her black trousers and black feather like cloth dangling down from her torus. Silently, she looks down at the young, petrified girl. The little girl’s ears perk up at the dangle of beads, wide eyed to find a thin figure behind the demon._

_A muscular slender figure, hearing the piercing scream of mercy from a nun pleading for mercy for aid only for her wild wails to be silenced by his slick steel blade. Her blues spot his dark raven locks tied into a long braided ponytail, numerous beads and feathers braided interwoven into his hair, similar to the demon before her, wielding a blade, his muscular arm bear, revealing crimson ink etched marred into his skin._

_Traumatised, the girl opens her mouth to scream seeing the numerous dead bodies behind the two, blood coating each of their blades, unfazed by the pungent stench of death and crimson that is until she notes a familiar bundle of blonde in her arms, unconscious._

“It's…you.”


	132. Destroy Them All!

“It’s…it’s you…” Shakily, I whisper staring stunned at the figure who glares sharply at both my uncle and I.

“The villagers…the one who survive. They weren’t a part of it.” Hoarsely, he informs us, gingerly grasping his neck as my eyes widen when two familiar figures teleport over to his side.

“Boss are you okay!?” Worried, the blue and red accented masked male from before darts over to his side.

“Those bruises look nice. Heh, poke, poke heheheh!” Giggling, the girl places her forefinger upon his neck littered with purple, red and blue bruises unaware of his eye twitching, looking ready to silence her.

“What do you mean?” Warily, I cut through my eyes narrowing at the male who simply stands unfazed by our piercing glare.

“Solon, he and his goons arrived offered money to the fools who were experimented on that’s the source of it. the villages will be fine the others have been taken care of.” Annoyed, he huffs dusting himself off, brushing his subordinates off.

“Boss are you sure we should be telling them this?” Frowning, the male argues.

“We did our job. It’s over.” Seriously, he tells the two.

“Why are you telling us this?” Icily, I demand frowning when noting my uncle’s still silence looking pained, ashamed, guilty even.

“To save you the hassle.” Shakily, he stands, his raw reds glaring venomously at us.

“Boss you okay? Circe do some of your magic on him!” Sternly, he orders us.

“Ice cream?” Hopeful, she quirks her head to the side.

“Fine we’ll get you ice cream just fix the boss!” Frustrated, he glowers at the giggling glee celebrating it as she reaches over, a green glow flowing through as his bruises begin to fade.

“I’m fine. Let us go, we told you what you needed.” Irritated, the leader scowls at us.

“So that’s it. Mind telling us what the Corvan’s part in all this is?” Corvus sighs finally finding his voice.

“You could ask her yourself. The pair of you, she’s been waiting a long time. She isn’t one for patience.” He remarks making my eyes dilate at the thought while my uncle’s narrow.

“Question is should we waste our time on a liar or not?” Snippily, Corvus sneers.

“It’s either that or Rhea.” Bluntly, he shrugs making both my uncle and I grimace, glancing to the side at the valid remark. But still, I furrow my brow at the strange similarities he holds but before I could question him. He jolts up and dives into the wilderness. Urgently, once snapping out of my thoughts I dart to follow him only to gasp at the hand grabbing my own, making me sharply turn my eyes wide at the stern stoic features of my uncle, shaking his head.

“Leave him.” My uncle hisses to me as they leave, noting the lack of bitterness in his breath.

“But…” I furrow my brow.

“Leave him.” Assertively, he snaps at me making me flinch back before bowing my head, grimacing as I comply.

“Are we even going to tell the guys what we saw?” Sadly, I question my uncle only to flinch from his feral glare.

“What do you think?” Rudely, he dismisses making me grimace glancing to the side, placing my hand on my arm, bowing my head as I follow after my uncle, letting them go we head back to the others.

“Professor... I...I'm sorry you saw that side of me in the village. It must have been quite a shock to you and the others. I'm mortified by my behaviour. When I saw the chaos and violence there...my mind just went completely dark.” Apologetic, Dimitri sighs bowing his head ashamed once they are alone.

“I felt the same.” Honestly, Byleth confesses.

“I see... So that happens to you as well, then. I always strive to keep my emotions at bay, but... Sometimes the darkness takes hold and...it's impossible to suppress. It just shows you how lacking I am... I have much to learn.” Shyly, a small smile crosses Dimitri’s lips.

“I've told you before...that some day we may find ourselves facing something we simply cannot accept. That's what the chaos in Remire Village was to me. Solon and the Flame Emperor are both beasts who must be eliminated. Demons who kill the innocent. They aren't even human at this point.” Grimacing, Dimitri bows his head at the memory disgust laced in his tone.

“The Flame Emperor said he wasn't involved.” Fairly, Byleth points out.

“And you believed him?! He doesn't deserve our forgiveness. He became an accomplice when he refused to turn himself in and return with us to the monastery!” Furious, Dimitri snarls, a feral glint in his eye.

“Where is this anger coming from?” Gently, Byleth questions him.

“It must be hard to fathom. It's true that I don't have any strong connection to those villagers. And yet...You see, Professor... I my sister and I we saw the same flames of torment just four years ago...in Duscur.” Pained, Dimitri bows his head at the memory, if he hadn’t had his siter by his side who knows if he would have made it out alive? She was the one to keep in control despite the chaos, the bodies, the fire. She was scared, he could feel it in her hand, but she remained straight faced, focused on the task of escaping, of surviving, of enduring.

He has always felt indebted to her during that day so to have someone as he would say selfishly, he could confide in, talk to about such things, this sense of loneliness was softened by her presence. She and Dedue were always the ones to bring him back to his sense. They never hated him nor feared him for his shift for while Dedue was stoic about it. She knew, she felt it too, she understood, for she too suffered alongside him.

“Please! Have mercy!”

“Gah, the pain! Make the burning stop! Help me... Somebody...”

“Avenge us! Those who killed us... Tear them apart! Destroy them all!”

“Ugh... Gah... My father...my stepmother... Four years ago, they lost their lives to those flames. I'll never forget... I still remember their faces. Their screams. The tortured last moments of every person who died that day... But right now...all that matters is that we do whatever we can to help the surviving villagers get back to their normal lives. Thank you. For everything. There's a reason that we came to the Officers Academy. Just one reason. We came here for revenge. And one day, we will have it….” Determined, Dimitri confesses to Byleth, her eyes widening at the sheer intensity of his declaration before he takes his leave….


	133. Guess Who

Exhausted, I slump my shoulders leaning back as we finally return to the monastery, Corvus for once insisting on doing his job. I sigh, no doubt having a clue as to why. That boy…who was he? He seemed older but he seemed familiar, his facial features looked so…

“Guess who?” Surprised, I jolt up at the sudden darkness making me groan at the familiar voice.

“Claude just…no I’m really no in the mood right now…” Tiredly, I sigh placing my hand over his when are they over my eyes, exhaustion etched into my tone as he then plops himself down next to me.

“Oh, come on chin up, it’s much better seeing you smile.” Pouting, Claude huffs as my body aches, holding no resistance too tired to deal with it as I let his hands drape over me, hugging me. I sit on the bench, feeling his chin lay on my head, a small smile crossing my lips. I feel his fingers poke at my cheek, earning a tired chuckle unaware of a small smirk appearing on his own at the small sound.

“Man…That assignment wasn't my favourite, I've got to admit. I suppose pretending to be unaffected doesn't do anyone any good. That was terrible to behold. It's always hard to see innocents die.” Honestly, Claude confesses to me

“I wasn't strong enough yet again, I failed…” Grimacing, I bow my head, feeling my body shudder, shake at the memory, it reminded me of…no, no, they’re…I have to run, I have to get Dimitri out of there, there coming to kill us! I have to run, run, run…

“Hey, all you can do is keep smiling. Keep marching.” Surprised, I jolt up at the hand gently on top of my own making me snap out of my thoughts and turn to the stern features of Claude, feeling his hand squeeze my own.

“That's part of a leader's job. You can't give in to despair. Not just for me or for you, but for all of us in the Golden Deer House. We have to keep smiling so the others can move forward too. As long as we don't show that we're disheartened, they'll know they can make it too. That's what matters.” Calmly, Claude reminds me making my eyes widen at his words, he…I never knew that was why Claude was always so laid back. Shocked, my brow furrows remembering my uncle’s words…

“Sorry for getting ahead of myself. That's how I feel, but how you handle it is really up to you, just don’t do anything stupid yeah? The others will be concerned. By the way... I hear that guy who calls himself the Flame Emperor showed up in Remire Village. I couldn't believe it when Hilda told me the news. What could he be after?” Curious, Claude queries

“World domination.” Playfully, I smile trying to lighten the moon, earning a small snicker from him, a fond smile crossing his lips alongside a look of relief from my response.

“Ha! I know I just laughed, but that really isn't funny. World domination... Hm. OK, actually... Maybe. After all, he was after the Sword of the Creator in the Holy Mausoleum. But then they kidnapped Flayn and used her blood for their recent attack. Based on that, we should probably assume that their true objective is something other than the Relics. Don't you think?” Fascinated, Claude ponders.

“You have a point. What do they want with Flayn's blood? Perhaps replicate her crest?” I assume my brow furrowed.

“They called this incident "an experiment." And they said they got what they came for. That means they might take this success and attempt something even bigger next time. Sadly, that's all we can assume. There are far too many things we still don't know. I hate to even consider it, but if they can replicate the incident at Remire Village on an even larger scale... If we're not careful, we'll have a full-scale war on our hands. Then world domination wouldn't be a joke anymore.” Disappointed, Claude sighs, his brow furrowed only then for our ears to perk up at the sound of footsteps, making us turn to…

“Flayn! Your timing is impeccable. Would you care to join us for a while, fair lady?” Eagerly, Claude invites her making me roll my eyes.

“Wha--? Why?! Oh my!” Fearful, Flayn runs off.

“You sure have a way with the ladies Claude.” Amused, I chuckle shaking my head at the terrible child.

“I don’t see you complaining.” Slyly he remarks making me scoff.

“Why would I complain when seeing all those girls fall for your supposed roguish looks?” Teasingly, I lean in.

“So you find my looks dashing?” Eagerly, he grins feeling his warm breath graze my features.

“Supposed implies you as the self-deluded idiot that you are.” Teasingly, I wink lightly slapping his cheek.

“But I’m your idiot.” Smirking, he proclaims.

“Sure, you are.” I scoff shaking my head.

“Damn. She gave us the slip. In any case, I doubt she knows the full story. It seems more like she has something on her mind that she can't divulge.” Huffing, Claude grumbles.

“If you are going to go about this be subtle I doubt Seteth would like to learn one of his older classmates would be chasing after his very young daughter or sister, whatever they are.” Wisely, I advise the moron.

A good point. Speaking off, seems like it would be better to push Seteth for an explanation. Or, best of all, to go above his head and ask Rhea... Now that we know Tomas was an enemy, we can't be sure that exposing the church's secrets would be to our benefit. Where are the answers I seek? Where are they...!?” Fascinated, Claude queries, eager excitement laced in his tone.

“All good things come to those that wait Claude.” Calmly, I warm him as he slumps on my lap.

“Not everyone has the patience of a saint.” Claude counters looking up at me making me frown at the eccentric sparkle in his eye but simply sigh, shaking my head, disregarding the bizarre glint in his eye. We continue simply resting from that bloody adventure with more questions than answers, a part of me grimacing at the strange sorrow of having to hide so much…if I did tell Claude he’d be roped in, he already has enough issues with Almyra. He doesn’t need to worry about the Corvan there my business the question is are we going about this business the right way?

“You did well handling that awful business in Remire Village. I am certain the goddess shares in our grief at the senselessness of that calamity. More importantly, I was shocked to hear that our own Tomas was actually a dark mage. I must reflect on our blindness.” Impressed, Rhea greets Byleth who enters her hall.

“Who are these villains? Why did Tomas come to the monastery?” Perplexed, Byleth enquires.

“Tomas came to the monastery 40 years ago, by recommendation of House Ordelia of the Alliance. Around eight years ago he went back to House Ordelia before returning to the monastery once again just last year. After having worked at Garreg Mach for decades, why would he betray us now? Just what did he hope to accomplish? Jeritza became a professor at the Officers Academy because of a recommendation from the Imperial nobility. Supposing that he is the Death Knight, that means that our enemy is an organization that has taken root in at least two territories.” Seteth reports to her.

“Just like the Corvan’s.” Byleth gathers making Seteth wince and Rhea’s eyes to narrow.

“The Corvan’s are agents of chaos while Seiros established order they established chaos without the other, balance would not be met. However, that isn’t to say they are to be trusted. They have been a thorn in the churches side for years.” Disgusted, Rhea’s eyes narrow at the thought of them, not understanding order, law. None of the above, believing themselves to be better, to fly above such needed social norms in society.

“Indeed, it is said they were the people to convince the ten elites to turn against Seiros, it is said they may be descendants of Genesis, the remnants that survived against Serios.” Seteth reports.

“Extremists is what they are. They wish to indoctrinate people into their cause, into doing vile things causing chaos, forcing their religion upon people. While the church is a place of understanding and opening, they are a tribe that tolerate none of the above. They are vultures that swoop down and misled those amongst us when they are weak, they prey on the weak-minded and vulnerable. But they shall not falter us not now. Not after everything we have done to stop their misdeeds!” Intensely, Rhea dictates making Seteth grimace and Byleth’s eyes enlarge at the sheer venom in her tone.

“In the long history of the Church of Seiros... No, long before even that... There have been an endless number of threats to the peace of Fódlan. Yet, those who oppose us still operate in the shadows, their identities a mystery. I believe that Solon and the Death Knight are merely one part of a much larger whole.” Rhea explains.

“What now?” Byleth enquires.

“Without knowing what their objective is, we cannot afford to act recklessly. The knights will investigate. For now, you and your class should focus on your training.” Sternly, Seteth warns.

“They must be stopped.” Byleth persists.

“I have truly come to rely on you. I believe that the monastery will remain safe so long as we have you. We do not yet know the enemy's objective or whereabouts. For now, please devote yourself to preparing for whatever comes next.” Rhea tells her.

“That is all for today.” Smoothly, Seteth leaves.

“Professor. Please wait. I know there is much that you still do not understand. However, one thing is clear. You possess great power. I believe that you are destined to be a source of great hope for all. In any case, I expect great things from you. Walk this world proudly, dear Professor. May the goddess Sothis protect you….” Smiling, Rhea concludes as Byleth nods, now more perplexed than ever alongside a certain voice in her head.


	134. Answers

“Corvus I just wanted to apologise.” Sternly, Seteth approaches Corvus sat slumped on the bench, his brow furrowed gazing at nothing in a daze almost.

“Oh Seteth what trying to convert me again?” Dryly, Corvus scowls at the sight of Seteth.

“No of course not and we do not convert. I simply came to apologise about locking you up Jeralt had told me about the incidents. If I knew what those soldiers did then…” Sadly, Seteth sighs grimacing.

“It’s fine.” Curtly, Corvus grumbles.

“Corvus they put glass in…” Scowling, Seteth begins.

“Look it isn’t the first time and won’t be the last time. Best thing to do is not take it to heart. Besides it wasn’t your order now was it?” Annoyed, Corvus places his hands up in surrender.

“I do not what you’re implying…” Seteth scowls down at him.

“You do very well.” Coolly, Corvus confirms.

“I know you and Rhea haven’t had the best history but let me promise you she only wants what is best for you.” Gently, Seteth assures Corvus who rolls his eyes.

“And what is best? What does some old coot know?” Sneering, Corvus slurs.

“That coot knows more than you’d ever realize!” Defensively, Seteth argues.

“If she knows so much than does she know how many Corvan’s I’ve seen attempt to live a normal life but are found out and exiled from their homes, the jobs denied to them, the money cut in half, the persecutions sent to them.” Seething, Corvus explains making Seteth grimace, knowing fully well the prejudice towards the Corvan’s.

“I…I’m sure Rhea has a perfectly good reason for it. I’m wasting my time talking to a drunk like you!” Feebly, Seteth snaps turning his back, fed up with Corvus leaving.

“I’m sure that’s what they all say…” Dryly, Corvus sneers slumping his shoulders in dismay, disgust and tiredness…

“A ball!? Oh my gosh this sounds amazing!” Happily, Hilda squeals after the professor’s reveal of the ball at the end of the month, making me frown, not really caring too busy thinking about last mission…that guy who was he? Uncle Corvan knew him, how did he know the guy who saved me? Could it be due to the tribe? They may have been, but he seems younger than my uncle…so who is he?

“Yeah the good sounds super yummy!” Raphael cheers.

“I believe the music will be lovely too.” Shyly, Ignatz smiles.

“I…I don’t know, all those people…” Nervously, Marianne whispers.

“Relax Marianne it will be fine.” Leonie assures her.

“Marianne as nobles it is our duty to uphold such things as balls!” Sternly, Lysithea reminds her.

“O…Okay…” Scared, she bows her head.

“They’re certainly excited. I wonder what the banquet will be like…” Hungrily, Ingrid whispers.

“Tch what a waste of time and that’s the first thing to come to your mind.” Blandly, Felix frowns at Ingrid.

“What else is there?” Confused, Ingrid furrows her brow.

“Uh duh the babes! This is our time to shine!” Animatedly, Sylvain swoons as I look over my notes once more.

“I…I don’t know about that but the festivities sound fun.” Optimistically, Ashe smiles.

“Relax Ashe I’ll find you a date then you’ll see the joys of a ball.” Smoothly, Sylvain promises.

“I must say it does sound like something we need after our last assignment.” Strained, my brother smiles.

“So long as it is safe for both his and her highness, I will look forward to it.” Dedue nods his head.

“Ingrid for the ball do you want me to do your makeup?” Mercedes wonders.

“I…I don’t know about that…” Uncertain, Ingrid glances to the side.

“Come on Ingrid it’ll be super fun!” Animated, Annette whines.

“What do you think Mallory?” Ingrid questions me making my eyes widen, jolting up from my thoughts, staring down at my chicken scratch that is meant to be my notes making me frown.

“H-Huh? What?” Startled, I turn to them.

“Furthermore, there is the Heron cup, each house will need to elect a person to participate for the dancing contest who will volunteer.” Calmly, the professor cuts through their gossiping making us turn back to her.

“Oh, choose me professor I’m a pro! Or better yet Marianne she’s pretty too!” Eagerly, Hilda offers.

“M-Me? I-I don’t know about that, you would be a better candidate Hilda.” Modestly, Marianne sputters out.

“Aww you think so!” Hilda awes.

“It won’t matter either way no doubt Dorothea will be in the contest, she was an opera singer for a reason you know.” Annoyed, Lysithea mutters.

“We don’t know that! We could beat them if we tried, Mercedes could do it!” Annette encourages.

“I think you would be much better Annie or better yet how about Ingrid we can put some makeup on her and…” Hopeful, Mercedes explains.

“Me? No way! Please not me professor I don’t…I couldn’t!” Bashfully, Ingrid flushes.

“I have decided to make a sign-up sheet for those who are willing.” The professor adds.

“An excellent idea professor!” Dimitri smiles making me sigh at the teacher’s pet, I love him but geez…

“That’s all then…Mallory.” Byleth concludes as we all stand up beginning to file out as I grab my books, now I can go talk to my uncle and get the answers I need. Quickly, I grab my books and notes from my desk, turning to leave only to sigh when the professor calls out to me.

“Yeah, yeah Heron cup, Ball I heard.” Dismissively, I sigh shaking her off, wanting to focus on my work.

“Mallory! Wasn’t that a bit rude dismissing the professor like that?” My brother furrows his brow at me noting his blues watching Claude and Byleth talk, feeling a strange pain in my chest when seeing Claude’s teasing touch on her.

“I wouldn’t do that if a certain drunk hasn’t been avoiding me.” Snippily, I remark turning my back to them.

“Maybe he’s busy.” Dimitri offers.

“My uncle? The only think that drunk is busy is with vomiting or slurring about the past.” Huffing, I scowl.

“Maybe you should enter the Heron Cup.” Felix offers making me falter in my steps.

“Felix as endearing as that is. There are way better candidates besides I’m busy.” Sighing, I try to tell him.

“With what?” Felix demands.

“Getting answers.” Simply, I state the fact, ignoring my name being called beginning the search of my uncle…


	135. I Just Want Answers

“So it’s agreed. Me and you if I win the dancer contest you have to give me your opening dance!” Grinning, Dorie declares making me frown at the girl, her arm looped through my own. We wander through the monastery me as normal zoning her out, dipping in, now and again to keep track as my blues narrow, scanning the monastery grounds, still finding him nowhere in sight, urgh…must I look in the tavern again? But I did and he wasn’t there so where on Fódlan could he be?

“Last I checked I hadn’t agreed.” Tiredly, I sigh when noting Dorie’s patient smile.

“Oh come on!” She huffs, tugging at my arm.

“Why do you want to dance with me?” Baffled, I furrow my brow at her proposal.

“You’re the princess, each of the house leaders have to dance first including you.” Cheekily, she reminds me making me groan at the mandatory dance. I know how to dance but that doesn’t mean I enjoy it.

“I’m not even a house leader.” Grumpily, I hiss, frustration laced in my tone.

“You sort of make up for Claude.” Dorie dismisses.

“Great…” I roll my eyes.

“Come on imagine it everyone’s eyes on us envying us for our ability.” Gushing, she beams brightly at me at the thought.

“Dorothea I am not a…I’m not exactly a dancer.” Awkwardly, I grimace at the fact, I know what is expected of me but even then, knowing me and my luck. It’s going to go wrong it always does and to dance in front of so many…

“Oh nonsense you can fight can’t you?” She reminds me.

“Yes…” Confused, I furrow my brow at the question.

“Well I’ve seen you with a spear honestly some of the moves you make are angelic.” Honestly, she compliments making me furrow my brow.

“Dorie, I doubt I could bring a spear to a ball room dance.” Dryly, I remark.

“You know what I mean come on it’ll be fun. No doubt your uncle’s badgering you to bring a date!” Giggling, she points out as I wince at the thought of him.

“Not really.” Tiredly, I sigh.

“Huh?” Confused, she furrows her brow.

“In his eyes I’m engaged.” Bluntly, I deadpan remembering Rodrigues’s proposal, they never took it seriously though.

“You are!? To who!? Why didn’t you tell me!?” Gawking, Dorie demands.

“I didn’t think it mattered plus if I did, I felt like it was sort of rub salt in your wound. But well technically I’m meant to be the arranged partner of Felix.” Strained, I explain.

“Felix!? Is that why you two are so close!?” Dorie gathers as I shrug.

“We are childhood friends, but we never took it to heart, we both agreed. If one of us loved someone else, we wouldn’t go with it.” Simply, I explain the rules, a silent rule Felix and I have always had due to our father and well my uncle often making me go to rather boring balls to find a partner for me to influence the kingdom. Both Felix and I kept going to the same balls, where I would be in the corner praying for it to be over and if a brave soul tried to, Felix did the whole glare thing. Heh, I remember when he hissed at some prince, his father was not pleased. He threatened to arrange him right away we knew out clutched straws were diminishing. So, we came up this solution and it worked. It got them both off our backs, so out of the options I will most likely go with Felix to keep face.

“Ooh so it’s like the if I’m forty I’ll marry you thing.” Dorie gathers making me shrug.

“I guess?” Unsure, I shrug.

“Smart move.” Impressed, she smirks at me.

“So long as it shuts my family up I’m happy. Speaking off…Dorie if you will excuse me.” Politely, I dismiss her removing my hands off her. I turn to glower at the limp figure sleeping snoring on the bench, earning a few eyes not that he cares, his snores echoing through the monastery alongside the shy stream of saliva dripping down.

“Found you.” Unimpressed, I stare down at the moron, reaching sown lightly slapping him.

“H…Huh?” Groaning, slowly his crimson crescents meet my unamused blue.

“Are you going to continue to avoid me or what?” Bluntly, I welcome the moron back to reality.

“Urgh…not now, look kid I am not in the mood.” Hissing, he cradles his temple, his fingertips combing through his coal locks as he messily gets off the bench.

“Uncle I just want answers, I have kept what happened a secret, but I just want to know that boy how did you know him?” Lowly, I whisper to him trying to gather some sort of understanding as he scowls down at the ground below.

“How did you?” He counters making my eyes narrow.

“He saved me, so how did you know him?” Warily, my eyes narrow.

“He…saved you!?” Stunned, Corvus blinks taken aback making my eyes narrow.

“Yes, why is that so baffling?” Sceptical, my eyes narrow as he stands, cradling his headache.

“Look kid, there are some things that shouldn’t be explained.” Aloofly, he shrugs me off, making my blood boil.

“Uncle please I am not a child just tell me what’s going on? I know you know something. I can help you just let me.” Frustrated, I seethe trying to be kind, polite to him.

“You can’t kiddo this is something that I have to deal with.” Distantly, he stands up.

“The Corvan’s are mine to deal with it as well.” Harshly, I hiss, slamming him back down into the bench, hissing into his ear making his ruby reds narrow.

“You’re not even one of them, not even a proper.” Slurring, he scowls at me.

“As if you can talk! I know you know something just tell me I am not a child.” Seething, I demand from him.

“You don’t need to know.” Rudely, he brushes me off.

“I do if it concerns Dimitri.” Darkly, I snarl.

“And I will make sure it doesn’t.” Sternly, he snaps back.

“Oh yes because we can rely on the drunkard that deluded himself with drink. That is nothing but an empty shell, an empty husk of what once, a failure!” Seething, I hiss at my uncle who stops in his steps, freezing over.

“Outside now.” Harshly, he snaps at me drawing his blade.

“Gladly!!!” Swiftly, I take my blade following him, wanting to take this outside, I am not a child, I am not a kid, I have been through more than the average child and I will not be undermined and have things hidden from me again!!!


	136. Heron Applicants

“I'm sorry, Professor. I'm talking about such grim and terrible things when we could be talking about the White Heron Cup. It's a big dance contest between the classes, and I simply adore dancing. I'm quite good at it, since I was a diva in an opera company, you know.” Cheekily, Dorothea boasts as the professor nods dismissing her continuing on her daily rounds about the monastery.

“But speaking of the ball, isn't there something happening just before it? The White...Heron...something? It sounds like every class needs a representative. Have you picked ours yet?” Nervously, Ashe asks Byleth who simply shakes her head.

“You should pick one of the nobles. They all have experience with this sort of thing." Ashe advises.

“I... I'm sorry. Please ignore my troubled ramblings. Was something the matter? Something to do with the White Heron Cup? Professor, I beg of you. Please do not chose me as our house representative. I am utterly serious.” Seriously, Dimitri pleads to her.

“Relax it won’t be you.” Softly, she smiles assuring him.

"Oh, thank the goddess. Please be sure to select someone with the confidence to win for us." Dimitri tells her.

“While we're on the subject of the ball, what's this I hear about a dance competition? Physical activity isn't my forte, but dancing can be fun! If there's no one else you'd rather select, I'm happy to represent our class.” Merrily, Mercedes offers.

“Considering this recent rash of strange incidents, I wonder if having a ball is really the best idea... And then there's the White Heron Cup. Sheesh. What poor sap are you enlisting to represent our house, Teach?” Amused, Claude asks her.

“I have an idea.” Smiling, Byleth hints.

“Ooh a surprise? Come on you can trust me…fine keep it as your little secret. You're a smart one, Teach. I think Hilda or Lorenz would be able to win it for us, no problem. Maybe Mallory but I’m not that cruel though I wonder what she’d look like in a dress…” Humming, Claude considers as Byleth’s eyes narrow noting the glimmering glint of mischief in his jade greens.

“Oh, but first, the White Heron Cup! Who will appear onstage, I wonder? You're choosing a representative for the dance contest, isn't that right? Choose me! I'm a pro!” Eagerly, Hilda volunteers.

“I wonder where Mallory ventured off too?” Curious Byleth queries to herself continuing on her with daily walk around the monastery.

“Kid I am giving you one last chance to back down…” Seething, my uncle glowers at me as we stand in the open fields outside the monastery, people presuming we are on a lookout at the least or checking the perimeters, having no idea the true implications of the matter.

“I am not backing down.” Curtly, I snap dragging my blade, glaring ciily as he draws his own blade, his ice-cold ruby reds

“Kid you really should. This isn’t going to be pretty.” Warningly, he furrows his brow at me.

“I am ready, I have been ready for years, I know what the real world is like and I will not be hidden in the dark anymore!” Proudly, I dictate seething, my blood boiling, my baby blue shaking, quivering when meeting his ice-cold flaming fiery red.

“Fine then if it’s an early grave you want. I’ll be happy to oblige.” Smoothly, my uncle dives at me striking at me as I lunge down, diving down to sweep at his legs only to gasp when he slams his foot down on my ankle, making me cry out screaming bloody murder at the sharp stinging ache flowing through my nerves.

“Get it kid you’re not ready for the real world.” Icily, he snaps at me making my eyes narrow as he impaled his blade into the ground only to hiss when he kneels down, removing his foot off mine as I use my knee, ignoring my aching wrist to knee him in the chain, crimson oozing out of his mouth, staggering back, sly streams of ruby red seeping out. Pained, he staggers back as I jolt up, ignoring the aching pain, stinging searing pain coursing through my limping leg.

Horrified, I screech, raising my blade to the high heavens only to watch through my flurry of strikes he easily counters, blocking them, making my eyes widen, dilating. Fed up, he catches my blade. Stunned, my eyes widen as I try to pry the blade from his steel grasp, despite a familiar waterfall of crimson coming crashing down. Stunned, I stare at the shattered remnants of my blade, where he grabs one of the shards making me gasp at the sharp searing ache from my abdomen. Stunned, I stare down at the crimson stain growing bigger and bigger, my stunned baby blues meet a pair of cold curt crimson as I fall flat to my knees, watching him calmly withdraw his blade, tossing the blade aside.

“Stubborn like mother like child.” Tutting, he clicks his tongue at me kneeling down as I glare venomously up at him.

“I…damn you…” Seething, I curse at him, releasing a small whimper, curling in on myself at the aching pain beneath me.

“You are not ready for the real world; the real world would chew you out and spit you out again. What you saw at Duscar was only a glimpse of the real order, the both of you. In the real world, honour doesn’t exist they will do whatever it takes to break you. Use your family, your friends, your loved ones, they will kill them, no they will torture you and make you watch, you’re not ready kiddo. The world is a brutal, cruel and unfair place. You have to learn to deal with it. Come back when you plan on not wasting my time…” Cruelly, he whispers to me in a calm controlled manner my eyes widening at his sheer sombre features grimacing at the pain in my chest, feeling the harsh sting of reality weigh down upon me, feeling my muscles shake at the sheer intensity of my uncle’s word.

He turns his back to me, popping his blade on his back and leaving me just as I note the bleak black spots appearing in my vision as next thing I know, I fall into the dark depths of the abyss.


	137. Are You...!?

“Woah! Easy there, big guy. I'm fragile, you know.” Hilda feigns as she deals with an enemy.

“Stand back, Hilda! I've got this!” Boisterously, Balthus declares striking down the enemy.

“Whew. Thanks for the help, Baltie. Are you, OK?” Concerned, Hilda asks him.

“What, this? It's noth- Argh!” Pained, Balthus grimaces at the sharp stab in his chest.

“Ouch! You didn't have to do that, you know. I didn't ask you to get yourself beaten up. If I thought I might have to break a sweat, I'd have gotten out of there myself.” Sighing, Hilda shakes her head at him.

“I know, I know. But I can't help but worry when I see you in a tight spot. Holst told me to keep an eye on you and all. It's the least I could do.” Dedicated, Balthus tells her.

“Huh. I didn't realize you were still in touch with my brother.” Surprised, Hilda raises a brow.

“Nah, this was ages ago. Told me if anything happened to him, it was up to me to look after you.” Sadly, Balthus smiles.

“What could possibly happen to Holst? He's indestructible.” Baffled, Hilda enquiries.

“True. But what would he think if I let you get hurt when I could've saved you? Not on my watch, pal.” Balthus dismisses.

“Ha, good point. He'd kill you.” Honestly, Hilda answers.

“It's a real concern. I may be the Renowned King of Grappling, but I still wouldn't want to take on Holst.” Bluntly, Balthus confesses.

“Haha! He'd tear you to pieces... But if you did get killed trying to protect me, Holst would be crushed. Not as crushed as if something happened to me. But still, he'd be broken up about it.” Hilda confesses to him.

“Maybe so. But in that case, at least he wouldn't think I'd messed up. As much as I believe in Holst, he also believes in me. Because of that, I won't ever let him down. And on that note... Even if you think I'm in over my head, don't worry about it. I'd like for you to believe in me too.” Earnestly, Balthus confesses to her.

“I can't stop worrying about you on command. That's not how worrying works.” Hilda sighs.

“Heh, fair. But I do what I do because I want to. If it lands me beneath the dirt sooner than later, well save your tears for my funeral.” Balthus tells her.

“I hate when people talk about death like it's no big deal. Try to keep your stupid heart beating, all right?” Bothered, Hilda huffs turning her back and leaving him.

“Is the water supposed to be this cold? Argh! My hand just slipped again...” Claude panics at the crashing noise.

“Hey! What's that noise? What are you doing?” Angrily, the monk demands.

“Sorry! I'm sorry! OK? Another fine mess I've gotten myself into.” Annoyed, Claude huffs staring down at the mess that he finds himself in, after fleeing from the enraged monk.

“What happened, Claude? You're soaked!” Stunned, Leonie gapes at the soggy sigh of the noble.

“The student whose turn it was to do the dishes today was ill, so I volunteered to take his place. The dining hall lady was on my case the whole time for breaking plates and getting water everywhere. Actually, not everywhere. Mostly on myself. It was just one big mess. It wore me right out too. I could really use a nap about now.” Sheepishly, Claude confesses.

“Ha. You might be a noble with a fancy bloodline, but you sure don't act the part.” Amused, Leonie points out.

“Being noble or common doesn't have anything to do with washing dishes.” Claude dismisses.

“Oh? I daresay most nobles would refuse to do it. But hey, I prefer it your way. You don't act like you're better than everyone.” Impressed, Leonie smiles.

“I'm honored you acknowledge my greatness. And I'm rather fond of your blunt way of praising a person's strengths too.” Optimistically, Claude smirks.

“Really? To be honest, I don't really trust my own ability to read people. I like to look for the good in them, but that doesn't mean it's really there. I mean, you seem like a good person, but your heart could be black for all I know.” Justly, Leonie considers.

“You say you can't figure people out, but what you said just now was pretty shrewd. It's wise not to just trust appearance alone.” Smirking, Claude warns her.

“I'll keep that in mind. Though, I'm not sure I should be taking advice from someone covered in dish suds.” Fairly, Leonie points out.

“Ahh... I see your point.” Claude admits grimacing, a strained smile on his lips.

“Mallory!” Groaning, I furrow my brow at the echoing voice calling out to me making me grimace, hearing the sharp sting of my head making me look up weakly, forcing my eyelids open, despite the painful sting from the movement. My blurry blues meet a pair of shocked concerned lilac.

“H-Huh? Yuri?” Weakly, I whisper grimacing, looking up at him, hissing at the warm waterfall of liquid cascading down my temple, staining faint fibres of blonde and who knows what else as I feel the gentle frail fibres of the grass below brush against me.

“What happened?” Perplexed, Yuri furrows his brow at me helping me up making me hiss, cradling my throbbing temple.

“Nothing.” Aloofly, I whisper lowering my hand, feeling my fingertips comb through my dirty mattered crimson stained roots where I stare down at my hand, my nose recoiling at the familiar stench of copper making me grimace at the pool of ruby red in my palm.

“Are you…crying?” Awkwardly, Yuri recoils back a bit at the sight, accidently dropping me making me hiss, glaring up at the dark sky above us, making me frown.

“Don’t know all I’m feeling right now is the warm liquid seeping from my ear.” Honestly, I confess.

“That…that’s reassuring.” Dryly, Yuri mutters feeling his grip tighten on me

“I…I’m a fool.” Deflated, I whisper, grimacing, placing my hand over my eyes, feeling a strange substance.

“No, you’re not.” Yuri sighs shaking his head.

“YES I AM! I thought…I…dammit! I thought he was…I thought he was different I thought he was the one person outside this shitty family of mien I could trust, who wouldn’t keep secrets from me he’s no better…” Seething, I snarl berating myself for my error, I should have known, I should have…it’s my fault for getting my hopes up to think he was different, to think he trusted me…

“Sometimes people who love you think keeping secrets is protecting them but they let you down even those you think you know…come on let’s get you inside.” Sighing, Yuri explains to me helping me up.

“Don’t…” Feebly, I whisper.

“Hm?” Surprised, Yuri raises a brow.

“Could…could we go to abyss? Get me checked out I don’t want Dimitri to see me like this. Dimitri he…Corvus is one of the few family we have left if he lost him…” Pained, I confess bowing my head.

“So you’re just going to hide this!?” Yuri demands scowling.

“Like you said keeping secrets is protecting them. I may have lost him but it seems things have only been confirmed.” Grimacing, I mutter.

“Confirmed?” He raises a brow.

“Family are the people you need to keep your closest eye on…” Grimly, I whisper.

“Look at you kitten catching on.” Proudly, Yuri winks at me making me roll my eyes as he helps me down to abyss where I will be treated…thanks to Yuri’s spies.


	138. Finish What You Started

“You've got a look of resolve on your face, Constance. Have you come to a decision?” Intrigued, Edelgard wonders.

“Quite so. I never waver for long, you know. I can read the signs as well as anyone. Things are in flux. I mustn't remain shackled by the past. I am ready to enlighten you regarding the secret that House Nuvelle has kept for generations.” Constance agrees.

“You have my gratitude. You will be rewarded for taking such a drastic measure. To be clear, this is about your Crest, correct?” Edelgard presumes.

“Your instincts are sharp. According to the Empire's records, I bear the Major Crest of Macuil. But those records are mistaken. In point of fact, the Crest that I bear is-” Constance begins.

“The Major Crest of Noa, one of the last saints. That bloodline was believed to have died out. No one, not even the Imperial nobility, bears that Crest. How, then, did you come by that bloodline? And how did you manage to thwart the Empire's investigations into the matter?” Fascinated, Edelgard queries.

“All of the answers you seek are tied to House Nuvelle's origins. Close to a thousand years ago, Saint Noa parted ways with Saint Seiros. She lived out her days in seclusion on what would become Nuvelle territory. Her children obscured their origins before serving the Empire. It wasn't long before they were ennobled. I suspect Saint Noa feared that revealing her Crest would only lead to tragedy.” Constance explains to Edelgard.

“So she passed it off as the Crest of Macuil, which already existed within the Empire...” Edelgard concludes.

“Yes. Much like Saint Macuil, Saint Noa was known to be a masterful mage. Her magic ensured that any test would not reveal the true nature of her Crest. Otherwise, someone may have exploited our bloodline long ago.” Constance explains to her.

“Hmm... House Nuvelle was known for producing as few heirs as possible. It was also known for keeping its offspring "pure," mostly by disallowing marriage with other houses. All of that effort was in order to conceal Noa's bloodline, wasn't it?” Frowning, Edelgard gathers.

“Yes, but it was a factor in our house's ultimate downfall. Our priorities were, perhaps, not what they ought to have been. In sidestepping the internal strife within the Empire, we left ourselves open to the external threat posed by Dagda. With stronger blood ties to other houses, we might have had allies in our time of greatest need.” Sadly, Constance considers.

“Interesting... I always had the inkling that the six noble houses were eager to see House Nuvelle fall. Thank you for trusting me with this, Constance. I swear that once I ascend the throne, I will do all I can to help you revive your fallen house.” Earnestly, Edelgard promises Constance before leaving her, pondering.

“Yuri…” Frowning, I approach the lilac haired male.

“Hm oh kitten tell me how is that head of yours?” Curious, he enquires my brow furrowing at the faint hint of concern in his tone.

“Fine…I came to thank you again for that.” Drowsily, I inform him, clutching at my temple, wincing at the memory.

“It’s fine are you alright? Corvus isn’t hassling you is he?” Teasingly, he smirks.

“No…I…we’ve kept our distances Yuri I’ve been pondering when we first met you seemed to know of the Corvan’s were you?” Tiredly, I sigh glancing to the side before requesting it from him.

“No I wasn’t a tribal member couldn’t do it.” Bluntly, he answers.

“What do you mean?” Intrigued, I raise a brow at him.

“Now kitten this may be shocking to you but I have never truly met any Corvan’s, any of the elite ones well except for your uncle.” Sadly, he proclaims dramatically making me roll my eyes.

“What’s an elite?” Perplexed, I furrow my brow at the title.

“Do you not know? An elite is a remnant of the original tribal members sadly due to their lifestyle and having to roam, they can’t settle down and have kids. It leads to most of the original bloodline of the Corvan’s to be diluted, dying out if you will. Most refugees from Duscar often joined them or they aided them find a new place however if they ever wanted the same treatment as to leaving, it wasn’t…let’s just say it’s pretty rare.” Yuri explains to me making my eyes widen.

“You mean with the Corvan …” I gather.

“Considering how most people who live in kingdoms originate from their original household and the Corvan’s never had a noble household, no origin that alone would make people suspicious. For a Corvan to try to settle down in the empire, kingdom or alliance it never ended well. I have had a few fake documents I have had to make for them to settle but it never ended well. I remember a couple, my men helped once they wanted a new life for their new-born babe but the employer the man worked for discovered them to be fake and learned of his Corvan heritage.” Yuri elaborates further for me making my eyes widen.

“What happened?” Horrified, I gawk.

“I don’t know I lost contact last my spies spoke of them, their house was burning, and they made a run for it.” Casually, he dismisses.

“Oh. Let me guess that was the kingdom.” Sadly, I assume shaking my head, knowing well of their hatred.

“Funny enough no they were settling in the alliance, the couple knew it to be too risky to live in the kingdom. I even met a woman from the tribe who worked as a maid she was to be the ladies of the household’s maid.” Yuri adds on as usual.

“What happened?” I question.

“Her documents were found to be fake and with no history of employment nor origin, they soon assumed her to be a Corvan and immediately, they pinned all these thefts on her even though it was the lady of the house’s husbands. He was selling off these jewels to keep the mansion.” Yuri reveals making my eyes widen.

“Wow that’s…” Stunned, I blink taken aback by the clear case studies provided.

“That was in the empire just goes to show that cruel people can be everywhere.” Honestly, Yuri states the fact.

“I had…was it naive of me to think it was only at the kingdom, the Corvan’s faced this?” Pained, I confess bowing my head ashamed by such naivety.

“Not just the Corvan’s, people from Duscar, from everywhere face such things. And no considering where you grew up I wouldn’t be surprised…” Regardless, Yuri continues.

“So that’s how your familiar with them then you never met…?” Hopeful, my voice diminished when he sighs.

“I wouldn’t say that…” Fairly, he shrugs.

“What is that meant to mean?” Impatiently, I demand from him.

“Who knows?” Aloofly, he smirks smugly leaving me.

“Yuri uh that fool will be the death of me…” Defeated, I groan slumping my shoulders at the enigma that is Yuri.

“A little closer...” Focused, Leonie whispers in her zone in the woods.

“Hey, Leonie! What are you up to?” Cheerily, Claude greets her.

“Oh, come on! What'd you do that for? Look, you ran my quarry off.” Annoyed, Leonie scowls at Claude.

“You were hunting? Is the dining hall that short on food supplies?” Curious, Claude questions.

“No, but I like to hunt every now and again. Keep my skill sharp.” Leonie informs him.

“I suppose so. You're from a family of hunters, right? Well, there's no shortage of prey to hunt around here.” Claude recalls.

“True. Not many hunters around the monastery, huh? Rivers full of fish, trees bursting with fruit, mushrooms ready to harvest all over... It's the kind of place where you can really be self-sufficient. Guess we can thank the goddess for that.” Relieved, Leonie smiles.

“Eh, I dunno. I'm more inclined to thank the bountiful earth than the goddess for such things. The goddess may offer spiritual guidance, but she doesn't fill our bellies, that's for sure.” Claude confesses.

“Not a very noble-sounding thing, to disregard the goddess and honor the land.” Frowning, Leonie points out.

“Leonie... Whose grace do you suppose humans live by? The goddess? The nobility? I'd say it's neither. It's the endless bounty of this magnificent land that gives us life.” Claude proposes.

“Won't hear me deny it. But who's to say it isn't the goddess whose protection makes nature thrive? I'm not the most devout person, but I'm not about to go around saying we don't need the goddess at all.” Leonie explains.

“I said she gives spiritual support, didn't I? I wouldn't go as far as to say she's wholly unnecessary. But in Almyra, Dagda, Brigid, and plenty of other places, they don't believe in the goddess... Nature is a blessing that knows nothing of borders. The goddess is the goddess, and the earth is the earth. They should both be revered for what they are.” Claude elaborates further, making Leonie hum uncertain.

“Look, this is just my personal opinion. If you truly believe that everything depends on the goddess of Seiros, that's your-” Fairly, Claude sighs.

“Hey, it's fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'm a believer, but I know there are those who aren't. And I kind of like your way of thinking—giving thanks to nature and all. It makes sense.” Honestly, Leonie confesses.

“I knew a wild girl like you would be able to get behind an idea like that.” Grinning, Claude beams brightly.

“What, like I'm feral or something?” Insulted, Leonie sharply scowls.

“Hey... You know, this kind of talk could be viewed as heresy if it was public.” Claude sighs.

“Yeah, probably. We'll just have to keep it to ourselves.” Leonie decides as she watches Claude leave, returning to her hunting.

“Geez, this guy could at least be a bit more subtle with his tailing…” Huffing, I grumble as I train in the training grounds, practicing my spear moments or trying to if it weren’t for the obvious assassin’s preying eyes on me, making a mess of himself. I mean come on this is just sad should I call him out on it or should I just watch him make an ass of himself? Hmm…decisions, decisions, desci-

Suddenly, the sharp strike and pained grunt echoes in my ear making me sharply turn on my heel, my eyes widening when finding Yuri looming over the limp bloodied assassin, crimson sliding down his blade.

“Yuri?” Surprised, I raise a brow at him.

“Evening kitten shouldn’t you be in your room?” Curious, he enquires.

“Don’t know about you but if I know I’m being tailed I would prefer not guiding the stalker to my room.” Dryly, I remark.

“Oh, so you knew you were being tailed.” His purple hues narrow.

“Pleased, even Balthus would notice this guy.” Scoffing, I dismiss.

“You’re not wrong, this one doesn’t seem to know the act of subtly in the slightest. What had you plan to do with him?” Fascinated, he quirks his head to the side.

“Honestly, I was conflicted between calling him out and saving him the trouble or watch him make an ass of himself.” Honestly, I confess making him smile.

“Hmm…that is a hard decision personally, I enjoy making an example of them.” He smirks as we both look down at the groaning mess.

“If only I had an audience.” Tutting, I click my tongue earning an amused chuckle from him.

“I’m sure the abyss would love to see you beat this fool I know I would but even then, it would be a waste of both our times.” He informs me.

“You’re not wrong. Ah thought so…” Sighing, I kneel down examining the fool, scowling down at the envelope before me, most just send messengers but not him, never him…urgh this is just going to be trouble.

“What is it?” Interested, Yuri wonders looking at said better.

“My uncle…another one of his assassins, heh, this is just sad just when I was thinking he was getting smarter, he does this…” Disappointed, I click my tongue at the missed opportunity.

“Your uncle? I thought…” Yuri’s eyes narrow.

“Not him, the king.” I correct him.

“The king?” Taken aback, Yuri blinks.

“He and I aren’t exactly fond of one another. He often did this to me as a child but not this way I mean he would give me a challenge at the least, keep me on my toes you know?” Modestly, I attempt to explain.

“It’s certainly an effective way of being paranoid.” Yuri prods at the male.

“Oh, trust me I know. Still though I like to think of it as his form of affection.” Optimistically, I offer.

“Ah yes nothing like sending an assassin to kill you.” Wryly, Yuri chuckles.

“Hey, he’s thinking about me in the least.” Positively, I shrug.

“So, kitten what shall we do about this fool?” Smirking, he sneers down at the goon.

“Well usually I like to see how much they got on them, maybe get some info you know the usual, maybe send him back with a letter of mine, filled to the brim with colourful words.” I recall.

“I am loving this side of you kitten, but I doubt he’ll last the journey.” Fondly, Yuri leans over making my eyes narrow as he places his palm on my cheek.

“True, perhaps we should bury him? Burn him?” I propose placing my hand on his removing it from my cheek.

“Kitten I never knew you had this side to you.” Amazed, Yuri smirks.

“Not many do.” Cheekily, I wink.

“I love it.” Lowly, he whispers in awe almost, making me snicker shaking my head at the idiot as we decide to dispose of the body together.

“Legend has it that long ago a female student from the academy met with a mysterious man in the Goddess Tower. They fell in love at first sight and were bound together forever after... But that's not really the interesting part. The incredible part is that the man was apparently the Adrestian emperor himself!” “What I wouldn't give to fall in love at first sight with a splendid and powerful gentleman! I want my own fairy-tale romance, and I want it now!”

“Dutiful as ever, Dedue.” Stoically, Shamir approaches Dedue.

“What are you suggesting?” Dedue’s eyes narrow at her.

“You’re always busy delivering messages.” Shamir notes.

“You mean His Highness’s orders.” Dedue gathers.

“Does he need you to run such trivial errands?” Sceptical, Shamir demands.

“He should not trouble himself over them. I am honored to attend His Highness, and to represent him in all matters. Ever since he and the princess saved my life, serving him and her has given me reason to live.” Dutifully, Dedue proclaims.

“Reason to live? Huh.” Shamir hums.

“Your relationship to the archbishop seems similar.” Dedue observes.

“Not quite. I joined the knights to repay a debt I owed Rhea. The debt’s been repaid, so she’s nothing more than a former employer.” Icily, Shamir states.

“Then you are not motivated by loyalty.” Dedue states.

“Not especially. I wouldn’t call Rhea my “reason to live.” Shamir quotes.

“And if a higher-paying employer comes along?” Warily, Dedue’s eyes narrow.

“I’d consider it. That’s what mercenaries do.” Strictly, Shamir confirms.

“Then yes. We are completely different.” Disappointed, Dedue answers.

“Everyone’s different. I’m not trying to criticize your loyalty. I’ve seen a lot of people like you all over the world. They don’t tend to last very long though. Try not to end up like them.” Shamir advises him.

“Thank you for the warning.” Dedue nods his head and leaves her, returning to his duty.

“I've been thinking of inviting a girl from a different house to the Goddess Tower on the night of the ball. But here's the twist... She's from a family with a much more significant and storied past than mine. I wonder if she'd ever stoop to going out with the humble son of a knight….”

“There's a certain gentleman I'd like to invite to a rendezvous at the Goddess Tower. However, I can't imagine he'd be interest in a sheltered ingénue like myself... Ugh, it's hard to pluck up the courage when that's where my thoughts always take me...”

“So teach how’s finding the dancer coming?” Byleth snaps out of her thoughts after wandering through the monastery hearing the murmurs of the gossiping from the students about the ball to come, turning to the smirking Claude.

“Not well.” Sighing, Byleth deflates slumping her shoulders when seeing Claude lean against the pillar, an open book in his hand.

“I thought so not many would sign up to dance I know I wouldn’t but still who is this secret person you want to try…” Honestly, Claude confesses.

“I’d like her too, but I doubt she’d comply.” Byleth furrows her brow, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Do you need the old Claude charm to do it? I’d be glad…” Cheekily, Claude winks.

“Claude are you alright?” Confused, Byleth furrows her brow when he trails off, noting his jade greens widening then narrowing when seeing two figures walking through the hallway of the monastery, his careful jade hues narrowing at the sight of a certain lilac haired thief and princess, walking side by side, talking amongst themselves, his eyes narrowing when noting her limp.

“Yeah just…oh shoot sorry professor I’m booked. I promised Professor Hammenan I’d help out with some crest stuff you know how it is.” Swiftly, Claude slams his book shut.

“Alright…” Unsure, Byleth blinks as she watches Claude leave her as she continues her exploration.

“Thanks again Yuri…” Grateful, I sigh bowing my head as Yuri walks me back to my room.

“Think nothing of it kitten. It was lucky my foundation could help with the bruising.” Optimistically, Yuri offers.

“Agreed, thanks for letting me borrow the stuff.” Grateful, I sigh.

“Well you know my stuff is pretty pricy there is a way you could make it up to me.” Mischievously, he winks.

“And here we go. What is it?” Tiredly, I crane my neck to the side.

“I’d love to know what’s in that letter.” He informs me leaning against my doorway while I simply arch a brow amused.

“You can guess.” I offer.

“Is it that simple?” He wonders.

“Think about it a ball’s soon and I’m a princess it’s not that hard.” Smirking, my eyes narrow.

“Ah the old fashioned find a date to the ball.” He gathers.

“Bingo. I thought he’d leave me alone with Felix seems not. Eh he always did find a way to nag at me I suppose that was the most creative he has been, with his words and all…” Tiredly, I scowl at the thought.

“You know if you’re looking for someone…” Suggestively, he leans in his warm breathe grazing my chilly cheeks.

“Hope I’m not interrupting…” Surprised, we both jolt up at the voice, Yuri removing himself, his eyes narrowing as he turns to Claude.

“Well, well if it isn’t Claude what brings you here?” Smirking, Yuri wiggles a brow.

“Nothing much just wanted to chat with Mallory.” Honestly, Claude shrugs.

“Well as you can see, she’s pretty busy.” Yuri hints making me frown at the two-fake smiling at one another.

“I can see that like I saw that limp.” Claude hints.

“Well you know how it is training too rough, it was some good one on one time though wasn’t it kitten.” Cheekily, he places his forefinger on my chin, brining me in close making me scowl.

“Was it now?” Claude scowls.

“Right, I don’t know what’s happening, but I will not be involved in your little mind games. So, you guys have fun with that, I’m getting out of this dumpster fire.” Curtly, I brush his hand off me trying to be polite.

“Oh, come on kitten finish what you started!” Playfully, he whines.

“I started nothing. Now good day boys…” Sternly, I snap at the two slamming the door in their face as I leave them to it, opening the letter and reading what I had expected from the king…


	139. The Possibilities Are Endless

“Uncle Corvus….” Gently, Dimitri smiles walking over to the hunched over form of Corvus, placing his head in his hands, groaning.

“Oh Dimitri hey what’s up?” Exhausted, Corvus groans turning to look up at the smiling Dimitri.

“I was just wondering what was my father like in the academy?” Intrigued, Dimitri joins his uncle’s side on the bench.

“What was he like? I’ll say this he was very…enthusiastic.” Frowning, Corvus attempts to explain.

“Enthusiastic?” Fascinated, Dimitri arches a brow.

“He reminds me of you, a leader, always bringing people together, having fun and all that.” Shyly, Corvus smiles.

“How did he meet my mother?” Dimitri questions him making him grimace.

“Your mother…well they were engaged when they were young. Never met each other mind.” Corvus answers.

“Did my mother know about…?” Dimitri questions apprehensive.

“You want the truth?” Sadly, Corvus sighs.

“I’d be grateful for it.” Dimitri shrugs.

“Yeah. She knew, she and Patricia both knew Mallory’s mother.” Honestly, Corvus explains.

“You’re kidding!” Stunned, Dimitri blinks taken aback.

“Nope. Your mother looked up to Morrigan.” Fondly, Corvus smiles sadly.

“Looked up to her?” Baffled, Dimitri exclaims.

“Yeah they were both as opposite as the other while your mother’s hair was as bright and gold as the sun Morrigan’s hair was as dark and wild as the night sky. While your mother was kind, loving and patient. Morrigan was cold, blunt and impatient. She didn’t care for people while your mother did. Despite that, even she saw the connection.” Saddened, Corvus sighs.

“She did? Didn’t she try to stop it!?” Dumbfounded, Dimitri argues.

“Your ma was the kind of woman who believed in love at first sight, the whole soulmate stick. She saw she stood no chance against Morrigan.” Honestly, Corvus answers.

“Did Morrigan even care?” Annoyed, Dimitri demands.

“Who’s to say? Morrigan is complicated, for all I know she could have been planning to bewitch him just to get a rise out of her then again my sister isn’t exactly a people person either so…I don’t know.” Tiredly, Corvus groans.

“The more I hear about her the more I feel sorry for my mother.” Honestly, Dimitri grimaces.

“How do you think your father felt? Your father loved your mother but not the same way as he did to Morrigan. She knew that she knew he could never love her like he did Morrigan, but she still did it anyway.” Corvus explains to Dimitri.

“Why?” Dimitri asks him.

“Because she knew that if they were to have a kid it would never be accepted into the kingdom.” Corvus sighs.

“But that…that’s unfair. Mallory is nothing like that tribe and not everyone is like how the tribe say they are.” Frustrated, Dimitri disputes.

“Her mother kicked her out of it for a reason kid and those rumours came from somewhere.” Sternly, Corvus scowls.

“Then why!? Why does it matter…I just…” Frustrated, Dimitri vents.

“Dimitri…” Gently, Corvus places his hand on his nephew’s shoulder.

“When I’m kind. I promise you I will end this family feud between the Corvan tribe and the royal family of Faerghus. I promise you uncle…I promise I will create a world where people will be accepted whether crestless or not, it all depends on their skills.” Determined, Dimitri promises him.

“Heh…” Amused, Corvus bows his head, chuckling.

“What?” Dimitri wonders.

“You sound just like your old man. He made the same promise to me and to her.” Fondly, Corvus smiles shyly.

“He did? What did you say…?” Dimitri questions him.

“I believed him his resolution but my sister…actions speak louder than words. I remember her being so stern, so blunt, so cold but Lambert didn’t care, he had this gleam in his eye, challenging him, accepting her challenge. Let’s see if you can do what your father could never do kid.” Smirking, Corvus stands up.

“You think I can?” Dimitri enquires.

“I know you can…” Confidently, Corvus promises him.

“Hi, Flayn. Have the Four Saints caught your fancy?” Smirking, Claude pounces upon the pitiful prey that is Flayn startling her.

“Hello there, Claude. No, not particularly. I was merely looking.” Flayn frowns at him.

“I see. In any case, do you mind if I ask you a little something? It's about your family's origin.” Claude asks.

“This again? There is truly nothing of interest to discuss on that topic.” Frustrated, Flayn dismisses.

“Aw, but when you try to change to subject like that, it drives me mad with curiosity! That said, taking a secret by force isn't my style. That's why I've devised a different approach. Relentless nagging.” Proudly, Claude declares.

“Might I suggest giving up entirely? Truth be told, my brother has asked that I not speak of my background to anyone.” Politely, Flayn informs him.

“I thought it might be something like that. Oh well. Guess I'd better give up trying to get you to tell me yourself. Instead...why don't I tell you about the theory I've come up with?” Eagerly, Claude suggests.

“You've concocted a theory, have you? I suppose there is no harm in listening to it.” Intrigued, Flayn gives in.

“I did a bit of investigating into the Crests that you and Seteth bear. Seteth's is the Major Crest of Cichol, and yours is the Major Crest of Cethleann.” Claude begins.

“Where did you learn of this?” Flayn’s eyes narrow.

“Oh, I just took a peek at some records by a renowned Crest scholar. I'd rather not say any more than that. Anyway, my point is that I don't think I've ever heard of two siblings each bearing the Major Crests of a pair of saints. If the legends are true, then Saint Cichol was Saint Cethleann's father, wasn't he? Which means, if you and Seteth were the descendants of Saint Cethleann... That would explain how you two came to possess Cichol and Cethleann's Crests!” Confidently, Claude concludes.

“You mean to suggest that my brother and I are the children's children's children of Cethleann?” Frowning, Flayn furrows her brow.

“That about sums it up.” Claude shrugs.

“An interesting theory, to say the least. But surely you must know... Saint Cethleann was never married. There are no tales of her having ever had children.” Flawlessly, Flayn disproves.

“Sure, sure, but the possibilities are endless. It's not like legends are known for their accuracy. But based on your reaction, I guess I'm probably following a bad lead here.” Sighing, Claude bows his head, backing down from this fight for now…


	140. I Will Dance On Your Graves!!!

“Dedue I was looking for you…” Brightly, Claude smiles as he approaches the male who turns to the chirpily Claude.

“And the reason for this search would be?” Stoically, Dedue’s eyes narrow at Claude.

“I was hoping I could delve into that brain of yours again for some answers.” Smirking, Claude reveals.

“Concerning the princess, I assume.” Dedue gathers, his eyes narrowing.

“Well that and also Duscar. I mean you go on about serving his highness and Mallory but you’re not her retainer why is that? Are you more loyal to Dimitri?” Fascinated, Claude queries.

“No, I am loyal to them both however her highness thought it best for me to serve Dimitri.” Stoically, Dedue answers.

“She did?” Claude arches a brow.

“Indeed, while I was not at Duscar it was evident it effected them both. Felix knew how to help Mallory, but the king would need constant supervision so by her highness order, she told me to serve Dimitri.” Dedue explains to Claude.

“Sounds like Mal so you weren’t there at the tragedy and yet you still suffer the consequences of a place you weren’t at…” Pained, Claude grimaces at the sad fact.

“I was…I wasn’t at the scene but after the tragedy much of my homeland was raised as an act of justice and vengeance for their fallen king. I lost my mother, father and my sibling and when I had thought I would die his and her highness came to my aid, they were trying to stop their soldiers but children can only do so much when it comes to adults…” Dedue elaborates glancing to the side as Claude winces knowing fully well the attitude of adults when it comes to children.

“They…I didn’t think they were so young.” Hurt, Claude whispers.

“Not many would. But it was thanks to his and her highness that I found a new purpose in my life and I know their dream will come to fruition.” Dutifully, Dedue declares.

“Their dream? You mean to unite Duscar and the kingdom.” Claude gathers.

“That may seem simple…” Dedue begins.

“But it’s harder than it seems.” Claude nods his head.

“It isn’t just Duscar his and her highness wants everyone to live in the kingdom in peace,” Dedue adds.

“Would that include Almyran?” Fascinated, Claude wonders.

“Almyrans, Corvan’s anyone, no one should be judged based upon their blood and lineage. I know with her highness aid; his highness dream will come to fruition.” Dedue confirms.

“You sure have a lot of faith in them…” Impressed, Claude remarks.

“I know them and I trust them with my life. I know the kingdom will be in better hands with high highness as king and her highness as his advisor. Now if you excuse me…” Politely, Dedue excuses himself leaving.

“But is that what she wants? What then?” Tiredly, Claude sighs bowing his head at the thought only then to blink when the bell rings, indicating class beginning as he turns to head to class.

“I would like to thank those that volunteered to the Heron cup, signing up isn’t easy to some but I appreciate the courage. I will look through these tonight and…” Politely, Byleth’s voice rings out as she does the daily announcements, Claude’s jade greens gazing out at the silent Mallory, focusing on the notes in her book, her brow furrowed as sat by her side is a frowning Felix, looking down at his blade while to her other side and his surprise is a smirking Yuri.

“Professor if you don’t mind me asking…” Politely, Ingrid raises her hand up.

“What is it Ingrid?” Byleth questions the Pegasus knight.

“What is Yuri doing here?” Intrigued, Ingrid gestures to the smirking lilac boy leaning against his seat by Mallory’s side.

“Originally I was a blue lion, so it seems fair I join the professor’s class.” Smugly, he proclaims as both a pair of jade green and raw red narrow at the smirking trickster.

“Then why are you sat so close to Mallory?” Warily, Felix’s eyes narrow, his fingertips coiling around his sheath only to stop when seeing Mallory’s stern sharp glare, stopping him.

“Kitten here has good notes. I do want to graduate this year if you must know.” Yuri confesses to the group.

“Mallory are you okay with this?” Byleth furrows her brow at her.

“Eh, I really don’t care.” Bluntly, she shrugs unfazed compared to the others.

“Very well the now back on to the matter at hand.” Calmly, Byleth sighs.

“Hey, teach…” Lazily, Claude raises his hand.

“What is it Claude?” Byleth queries.

“I was thinking can we volunteer someone for the cup?” Claude wonders earning a few brows raised by the girls.

“I…I think it should come to a vote.” Byleth furrows her brow uncertain.

“Okay then well I volunteer Mallory.” Smugly, Claude reveals only then to hear the heavy harsh crack of wood making him turn to smirk at the fierce feral blue glaring into his smug jade green as he leans back, relishing her anger authoritative attention, practically breathing fire at him.

“You WHAT!?” Snarling, she snaps at him.

That’s an excellent idea.” Relieved, Byleth smiles.

“W-What!? N-No!!! It isn’t! Do you see the other better candidates we have! We have Hilda for Pete sake! Marianne could do better!” Frustrated, Mallory snarls, slamming her palms down on the table, seething snarling gesturing to said girls.

“R-Really?” Amazed, Marianne whispers.

“Aww thank you Mallory!” Touched, Hilda winks beaming brightly.

“Heck, Mercedes, Annette, I have a whole list of people who could do better than me!!!!” Irritated, Mallory argues, anger laced in her tone, baffled by them.

“How about we leave it to a vote seems fair?” Politely, Byleth smiles, trying to be peacekeeper.

“What!? No! NO! You don’t have my permission!” Enraged, Mallory snaps her futile feral screams falling to the deaf ears.

“Oh come now sister it’ll be fun.” Optimistically, Dimitri smiles.

“I swear Dimitri if you…” Seething, Mallory snarls lowly, glaring at him.

“All in favour of Mallory being our representative of the Heron Cup say aye.” Byleth announces.

“Aye!” Horrified, Mallory gawks, her blood turning ice cold as practically everyone raises their hands high in the air.

“I will dance on each and every one of your graves!!!” Seething, Mallory screeches to each and every one of them before turning tail and storming off.


	141. Flirting To The Extreme

“Uh...Your Highness? Why are you in my room?” Startled, Sylvain blinks at the sight of the prince.

“Sorry! I need to...hide. In here. Just for a while. I'll have you know this is all your fault!” Dimitri huffs.

“Hide? From who? Is it the Empire?” Panicked, Sylvain gasps.

“It's, um. A girl. From the academy. No. It's, ugh... A girl. “Awkwardly, Dimitri tells him.

“I'm sorry... It's a what?” Baffled, Sylvain does a double take.

“This is all because of your insistence that I go and ask a girl out!” Snippily, Dimitri scowls.

“You didn't give her a dagger, did you? Is that why you're hiding? Does she have a dagger, Dimitri?” Panicked, Sylvain gasps.

“Look, you kept true to your promise to improve your behaviour. So I felt it was only right to make good on my side of the bargain too...” Dimitri argues.

“You invited a girl to dinner, and now she's chasing you around. What's the big deal? Unless... Did you use one of my pick-up lines? Those words are dangerous in the wrong hands. With me, people know a line's a line and I'm joking. But you... Nobody's ever accused you of being funny.” Seriously, Sylvain explains.

“I clearly underestimated the difficulty of the task. But...what do I do now?” Panicked, Dimitri asks him.

“Relax, Your Highness. Relax. I'll sort this whole thing out, real easy. All we have to do is figure out how to make this girl lose interest in you. And making girls lose interest is what I'm best at! You just wait right there, and I'll fix everything.” Earnestly, Sylvain promises.

“It was my naiveté that brought this about. I cannot place this immense burden on your shoulders...” Dimitri grimaces guilty.

“This is no job for an amateur. You need a professional's help. Trying to do everything yourself has never served you so well, so just leave this to the master. Even the dagger incident could have been avoided if you had just talked with me beforehand.” Sternly, Sylvain tells him.

“There wasn't time for consultation! I only learned she was leaving on the day of her departure and that was from Mallory. She wasn’t any help either, all she did was laugh at me for not knowing.” Grumpily, Dimitri huffs at the memory.

“Whatever you say. The point is you need to learn to rely on me for these types of things in future. For now, I got this. And if I ever need help with... something you know how to help with, then maybe you can do the same for me.” Sylvain sighs.

“Sylvain... Very well. When that time comes, I promise to help you as best I can. A knight of Faerghus never goes back on his word... Isn't that right? You're a good man, Sylvain. I'm sorry to do this to you. Best of luck!” Earnestly, Dimitri tells him.

“Please, Your Highness. I've spent years honing my skills for just this situation. Watch and learn.” Smugly, Sylvain dictates and heads out of the door.

“Hahahaah!!!” Cackling, Dorothea giggles making me grimace.

“Could you not laugh!?” Tiredly, I scowl at the giggling Dorie as we make our way through the monastery.

“I’m sorry but you…a dancer? Oh, my goddess…that was just cruel from Claude!” Giggling, Dorie snickers.

“I know alright!? When I get my hands on him I’m going to tear his throat out, shove my fist right up his…” Seething, I snarl staring down at my fingertips trembling, thrashing, quaking.

“Alright…let’s cool our heads first look it may be fun, nothing wrong with some healthy competition!” Happily, she smiles at me.

“This coming from the former opera star who may I point out, has her previous mentor judging her.” Sternly, I state the fact.

“That just means I can’t let Manuela down, got to show off my skills sorry Mal but I won’t be holding back.” Cheekily, she winks.

“Dorie you won’t need to hold back, you holding back would still win.” Honestly, I state the fact.

“Oh sweetie you think so?” Eagerly, she smiles.

“I already told you why.” Tiredly, I frown.

“Yeah well nothing wrong with asking for more compliments.” Simply, she shrugs.

“Urgh…I thought they had more cells than that I mean come on Hilda happily volunteered!” Frustrated, I point out.

“Come on you’re not that bad on the eyes you know.” She offers.

“When I was a child, people thought Dimitri was me and I was Dimitri.” Bluntly, I remind her.

“Yes well…it didn’t help considering your mannerisms and such.” Fairly, Dorie points out.

“Urgh I just…wha…what’s going on?” Blinking, I snap out of my tangent when seeing Sylvain outside his door, talking to some girl.

“I don’t know. Hey is that…Sylvain? Another poor girl falling for his lines wait is that…?” Dorie’s eyes widen alongside mine as instincts take over.

“A knife!” Urgently, I rush over to the girl, a dagger pointed at Sylvain. Swiftly, I grab her disarming her making her cry out.

“Mallory the heck!?” Sylvain blurts out panicked.

“You okay Sylvain?” I ask him glaring down at the assailant.

“Y-Yeah I’m fine but…” Lost, Sylvain begins.

“This is why you should never flirt with crazy cheeks.” I mutter.

“But it wasn’t for me!” Sylvain argues.

“It…it wasn’t wait a…. Dimitri!! Get out here right now!” Perplexed, I trail off, my eyes widening when seeing said dagger in her palms don’t tell me….

“B-But…” Feebly, my brother’s meek muffled voice calls out from behind the door.

“NOW!!!!” Sharply, I demand removing myself from the girl as the door opens to reveal my nervous brother.

“What the hell were you two thinking!?” Furious, I yell at them after lecturing them for quite as well as they sit down on their knees, head down in shame form my lecture.

“You broke her arm!” Sylvain frowns.

“She had a knife to you Sylvain what was I meant to do!? Besides Dorie if you could…” Lazily, I dismiss as she nods.

“You were lucky I was here…” Dorie huffs using her white magic to heal the girl.

“Thanks Dorothea.” Dimitri sighs alongside Sylvain.

“Now then Dimitri I thought you would have learned from the last girl you gave a-” Patiently, I begin.

“I know, I know…” Annoyed, my brother begins.

“Gave a what?” Dumbfounded, Dorie frowns.

“A dagger, in Fearghus being given a dagger is rather romantic in the kingdom.” Sylvain tells her.

“It is why?” Baffled, Dorie asks.

“It’s…seen as a symbol of helping you forge your own path or a romantic confession.” Sylvain informs her.

“I thought you lot were all about nobility.” Dorie argues.

“We are but there’s more to it than just nobility speaking off why on earth were you trying to hook up with a girl? I thought you learned from our idiot of an Uncle Dimitri!” Irritated, I turn to sharply scowl at my brother.

“That…that was my fault. I just... Dimitri was lecturing me, so it thought if he got a girl I’d stop my ways.” Shyly, Sylvain sighs.

“And look how that turned out you are a role model you are not some sleeve, some womanizer!” Venting, I scowl at my brother.

“Oh come on Mal let the guy live a little.” Sylvain huffs.

“And look where that got him? Look I just…Dimitri giving someone a dagger is very serious you and I both know that. It’s a rare custom I’m surprised that girl didn’t run off petrified that you were going to stab her.” Gently, I try to explain to him, using our custom so lazily at that was risky and offensive almost.

“I didn’t mean to give her the dagger I just none of my lines were working and…and…!” Struggling, my brother groans.

“Alright let’s just you got to apologize to that girl and as for you, if I ever find my brother stuck in one of your schemes Sylvain.” Tentatively, I begin.

“I know…” He sighs.

“Good. I’m out of here.” Fed up, I turn on my heel and leave them to clean up their mess.

“To find the analogue of your beauty in nature, I can turn only to the lily. Only that flower is so sweet and so delicate as to approach your loveliness. Why, just look at these soft, delicate fingertips you have. It is as though they could bloom into fragrant lilies before my very eyes…” Earnestly, Lorenz flirts with the woman who scowls sharply at him, unimpressed.

“If you're so wild about flowers, why don't you try a flower shop?!”

“Ho-ho! Oh, wow. That was... I'm sorry I saw that, but I am so glad that I saw that.” Pained, Sylvain grimaces as he approaches the rejected Lorenz.

“Oh, did you not realize? I was only testing her. Any woman who is taken in by such simple flattery is ill-suited to my noble disposition.” Coolly, Lorenz collects himself.

“Oh, OK. I'm glad you explained it because I thought you just got rejected, just flat-out, no-way-to-make-yourself-feel-better-about-it-rejected. And the reason, Your Nobleness, is because that is really not the way you go about hitting on a girl.” Smirking, Sylvain states.

“Oh, is it not? And I suppose you consider yourself an expert on the subject.” Lorenz scoffs.

“Pay attention, kid. Maybe you'll learn something…” Proudly, Sylvain smirks brushing pass him as Lorenz watches him approach a nearby female close by.

“When I saw you, I just had to come over and say hello because finding you here...feels like fate. Maybe we could go get some tea. Get to know each other better?” Hopeful, Sylvain proposes to the woman.

“I think you have mistaken me for someone else. Someone who cares. Please excuse me.” Swiftly, the woman leaves him.

“Exquisite. Simply masterful. When is the wedding?” Wryly, Lorenz smirks at the sad Sylvain him too dejected.

“That's weird. Girls...usually fall for that speech. You must have spooked her.” Frowning, Sylvain accuses.

“To think that the noble House Gautier would be blessed with such a graceful and charming heir.” Wryly, Lorenz jokes.

“Please! I'm a much better heir than a self-important failure like you.” Scowling, Sylvain scoffs.

“This is not worth my time.” Huffing, Lorenz turns his back to Sylvain.

“You took the words right out of my mouth!” Scowling, Sylvain turns his back to Lorenz and storms off.

“Come on Claude I thought you said you were used to dancing!” Huffing, Hilda frowns at Claude making me frown, glancing up at Yuri, the pair of us peering in staring stunned at Claude’s sluggish steps.

“How can you be the alliance leader if you can’t even dance properly?” Smoothly, Yuri calls out.

“I doubt dancing has anything to do with alliance politics.” Claude scowls at the sight of Yuri and me.

“You’d be surprised.” Smoothly, I point out as Claude raises a brow at me.

“Ah Mallory, a true master of dancing think you could teach…?” Teasingly, Hilda giggles.

“Not really.” Bluntly, I reject the notion knowing she wants to laze about leaving me to deal with Claude’s issue.

“What do you mean about dancing being all political?” Hilda raises a brow.

“It’s quite simple actually dancing is similar to how you deal with politics.” I point out.

“Oh really?” Intrigued, Claude raises a brow.

“She is right. Dancing around the truth you know that dance well, it’s like that.” Yuri agrees.

“He does have a point.” Fairly, I point out.

“Why don’t you show us?” Smiling, Hilda offers.

“Well I don’t have a partner for one.” Uncertain, I glance to the side, I’m no dancer either, I just did as I was instructed.

“I’d be happy…” Smirking, Yuri steps forward, stretching his hand out to me.

“You know how to dance?” Warily, I raise a brow at him.

“Kitten you doubt me?” Teasingly, Yuri flutters his eyelashes.

“I am.” Bluntly, I answer.

“How about I show you then?” Smoothly, he offers.

“Try to catch up then.” Smirking, I slide my hand in his.

“Gladly…” He bows his head before me, his hands behind his back as I copy.

“So, first off you have to keep your eyes solely on your partner, never leave them. Think of them as your opponent, someone you are going to strike down.” Smoothly, I begin, placing my hand flat against Yuri’s, his handle although thinner than most easily fits with mine, taller, leaner even, raising it between us as we begin circling one another, my piercing blues meeting his amused lilac.

“Or someone you’re lying to, got to keep a straight face for that, listen to the beat of the music, make sure it aligns with your heartbeat, make sure it’s calm.” Gently, Yuri adds on making my own piercing blue narrow noting the glint in his eye as he smirks at me.

“Not to mention the eyes are the windows to the door so you can see when one is lying.” Coolly, I point out only making Yuri’s smirk wider.

“Is that right?” Playfully, he raises a brow as we circle one another.

“Indeed.” I confirm unfazed.

“Tell me Kitten what do you see in my eyes?” Eagerly, he leans in making my blues narrow unamused.

“…A liar.” Easily, I answer as he gasps when I grab his wrist, throwing him down, catching him as strands of lilac dangle down from the daring dip. Startled, his dilated purples stare into my daring blue as I drop him, letting him fall as I turn to the gawking grinning Hilda and the smirking Claude.

“I hope that helped in the least.” Sighing, I shrug to the two.

“Oh, it did more than help.” Confidently, Claude smirks confusing me, but I shrug them off, leaving them to their lesson…

“You're following me. Stop.” Scowling, Felix glares at Dorothea.

“I'm leaving you alone, just as you asked. I may be walking the same way as you, but-” Dorothea begins.

“What do you want?” Impatiently, Felix demands.

“You've made it abundantly clear I'm not to want anything from you, including politeness.” Kindly, Dorothea begins.

“I heard a rumour that you're planning to settle down with a noble. You're trying to get close to me, aren't you? You want to marry into House Fraldarius, not going to happen.” Felix points out.

“Nice try, Felix, but it's not like any old noble will do besides I know you have a little thing for our princess of Fearghus.” Cheekily, Dorothea winks only to flinch from the sharp sound of metal ringing.

“I do not we have known each other for a number of years that’s all!” Snippily, Felix snaps, fury laced in his tone.

“Then how are you engaged to her?” Dorothea asks making Felix flinch.

“She told you…urgh it’s a simple means to an end, to get both our families off each other’s back.” Assertively, Felix snaps.

“So you will be attending the ball with her?” Coolly, Dorothea presumes.

“Of course not. We both hate balls; we both probably won’t go.” Seriously, Felix snaps.

“She’s the princess she has to go!” Dorothea argues.

“Then I will too but if she doesn’t want too she doesn’t have too.” Firmly, Felix exclaims.

“Look I just find you interesting is all. Is that so odd?” Dorothea sighs.

“Interesting? I'm not interesting. What do you mean?” Seriously, she demands.

“I've never met a noble so...unsociable. Yes, that's the word. Unsociable. Other nobles are quick to be friends, even if it's just because they might gain something from it. I mean I don’t get how Mallory puts up with you.” Tiredly, Dorothea disputes.

“The Empire's nobility, maybe. The Kingdom's nobility is a whole different animal.” Felix argues.

“If they are, so what? You should care how others think of you.” Dorothea tells him.

“Why? I don't answer to them. All that matters is improving my skill and making sure the princess is safe. I'll prove my worth on the battlefield. Those people care so much about appearances they can't even see each other. It makes me sick, Mallory is the only real noble I know and trust.” Honestly, Felix explains.

“Oh, I agree. I see why Mallory likes you now, you know she taught me the same, before I sued to think all the nobles were the same. You could imagine my surprise when meeting Mallory who spoke so common, heh.” Fondly, Dorothea giggles at the memory.

“That sounds like her…” Lowly, a small shy smile crosses Felix’s features making Dorothea’s eyes extend never having seen such warmth from the stoic swordsman.

“You know she told me about you once, I asked if it was lonely living at home you know what she said? No, because I have my friend Felix, he’s always there to protect me. Sounds to me like she was looking forward to seeing you again.” Warmly, Dorothea smiles.

“Tch sounds like her…” Felix glances to the side trying to shield the faint red hue to his cheeks.

“But still what's important isn't how someone looks, it's their true nature. I don't pretend to know your true nature. I don't even have a very good understanding of my own. But I suppose you see mine just fine, don't you? Just a silly girl with no thoughts in her head except for marrying a noble, yes? Good-bye, Felix.” Dorothea turns on her heel and leaves, leaving Felix to his training.

“Can you believe that guy Mallory? Questioning me when it comes to the ladies the nerve!” Huffing, Sylvain scowls as he sits down his shoulders slumped as he glances over at said girl, her head bowed down, trying to read the book before her.

“Oh yes definitely…” Humming, Mallory nods her eyes glued to the pages.

“I know right at least I have the looks I mean that guy looks like a snake more than a human!” Frustrated, Sylvain scowls.

“Oh yes definitely.” Numbly, Mallory nods, her eyes staring down at the text.

“And don’t get me wait are you listening!?” Annoyed, Sylvain turns to scowl at the girl, a book in her hands.

“Oh yes definitely.” Robotically, she reports.

“Do you love me?” Smirking, Sylvain leans in, a sly smirk to his lips.

“Oh-wait what!?” Startled, Mallory snaps out of her thoughts turning to gawk at the snickering Sylvain.

“I KNEW IT! You weren’t listening to me!” Sylvain points accusing her.

“And you’re surprised? I repeated the same answer a number of times and you only caught on now.” Tiredly, Mallory gives in, shutting the book in her grasp.

“Urgh stop…” Groaning, Sylvain leans back.

“Look does it matter? Out of you both you’re the one with the most history and have actually been on a date with a girl. Lorenz has nothing on you.” Fairly, Mallory points out to Sylvain.

“Yeah you’re right but ever since he said those words to me my mojo’s gone, the girls have just…it’s horrifying!” Animatedly, Sylvain beams brightly.

“Maybe the pressure of having a date to the ball is getting to you, especially with your womanizing reputation spread around the monastery you’ve realized not man would actually go to the dance with you.” Coldly, Mallory points out making Sylvain’s ruby reds dilate in horror at the thought.

“I…urgh I hate it when you’re right.” Defeated, Sylvain whimpers.

“Eh just logic.” Lazily, she shrugs.

“Hey why don’t we go together?” Sylvain smiles brightly only to falter when his voice reaches deaf ears when noting her take out a envelope, his eyes narrowing at the seal.

“Your uncle…” Scowling, Sylvain furrows his brow at the thought of him.

“Bingo. I swear all that man does is grumble, drink and flirt…” Deflated, Mallory huffs.

“Hey just imagine when Dimitri knocks him off that throne, you’ll see the back of him then.” Proudly, Sylvain smirks.

“I hope so. I just worry Dimitri will turn soft on him.” Sadly, Mallory sighs, rubbing at her temple.

“Why do you think that?” Surprised, Sylvain furrows his brow at the thought.

“You know how Dimitri is especially with family. I don’t want to be the reason he…” Honestly, Mallory begins making Sylvain’s ruby reds soften.

“Hey come on you know how Dmitri is. I’m sure though after everything that uncle of yours put you through he’ll see the back of him too.” Sylvain assures him.

“I don’t know.” Unsure, Mallory glances to the side.

“What do you mean?” Sylvain wonders.

“Well I just…he’s always been good to me.” Honestly, Mallory sighs confusing Sylvain.

“He sent you on missions that would likely kill you.” Scowling, Sylvain recalls, remembering his own shock at the news, remembering Ingrid’s worry and the furious Felix practically spewing fire at the king, if Rodrigue hadn’t been the who knows what would have happened.

“Yes but at least he was honest with his hatred and besides him seeing his assassins are sort of like messages that he’s thinking about me you know.” Feebly, she reasons making SLyvians eyes soften pitying his friend.

“I think we have a different perception of love Mal.” Delicately, Sylvian proposes.

“You think so?” Surprised, Mallory arches a brow.

“I know so…” Sylvian confirms standing up and helping Mallory with dancing.

“Ah, Dorothea. Your beauty puts even the most pristine flower to shame!” Lorenz declares approaching her.

“Ah, Lorenz. As silver-tongued as ever.” Exasperated, Dorothea frowns at him.

“Oh, not at all. I must bid you good day.” Politely, Lorenz bows.

“I see the rumours are true. What a shame.” Dorothea scoffs.

“Rumours? About me? Whatever do you mean?” Curious, Lorenz arches a brow.

“Why, that you are always ready to flirt... Unless she's a commoner. Then you'll bid her good day as quickly as possible. Like you did with me just now. Are we so unpleasant to speak to, us commoners?” Dorothea sneers disgust etched into her tone.

“That is a rather, ah, pointed question. But I do happen to have an answer for you. As the heir to House Gloucester, I am in search of a bride of suitable status. The Alliance isn't fully unified. I require someone who will help bring it together.” Courteously, Lorenz explains.

“I'd think you could find plenty of suitable women even among the masses.” Dorothea assumes, remembering his sly moves upon Mallory, tch, a dry chuckle escapes her lips at the fool, for believing Mallory would fall for such tricks, she knew Mallory, she was better than that and besides she taught her every trick that men do for her to avoid. She knw what she was doing, she knew how to deal with men.

“Do not be so certain. A lady who marries me must be prepared to enter noble society, whether she wishes to or not. It is a complex web of etiquette and expectation. Not a world one could easily step into without the proper upbringing. What's more, House Gloucester would hardly see much benefit were I to join myself to the household of a commoner.” Lorenz elaborates.

“Oh, I can imagine. Well, I suppose that means any friendship between you and I is doomed as well.” Doreatha concludes.

“Isn't that a rather excessive conclusion?” Warily, Lorenz argues.

“You want someone to birth your house's next generation. I want someone to share my life with. I'm not even an option in your eyes, and you are hardly viable in mine. However, we are all friends in here, aren’t we, so I suppose politeness, at the very least, is in order.” Fed up, Doretha concludes turning and leaving Lorenz.

“Oh, Constance. Hey. Um... Sure is sunny out, huh? Yeah...” Nervously, Balthus smiles at Constance swaying from side to side her features darkened despite the bright beacon above them both beaming down upon them. However, while Balthus relishes it Constance…

“Good day to you, Balthus. You seem to be enjoying your freedom. I must admit I'm jealous.” Gloomily, she greets Balthus.

“Right. Uh... So yeah, the weather's nice, heh. I gotta be going now.” Anxiously, Balthus turns his back to her.

“Of course. What profit is there for one so exalted to spend time alongside one so common as me? Worry not. You needn't suffer me any longer. I shall see myself off.” Miserably, Constance whispers turning her back to him.

“Come on, don't be like that. You know I get uncomfortable at times like this. I'm trying. Really. You matter--so stick around, yeah? Let's... chat. It'll be great.” Strained, Balthus smiles.

“You needn't take pity on me out of the sense of obligation that your status demands. For you, the nobility that you abandoned was a shackle on your true self, which is now freed. No need to converse with me any longer, putting yourself out on my behalf.” Depressed, Constance sighs.

“Quite a mouthful you just unloaded on me. Not sure what you mean by that nobility stuff, though. Sure, I walked out on leading a noble house. But how do you imagine that's related to this chat of ours? I already admitted I'm no good with stuff like this, but I don't think I'm ''putting myself'' out or whatever.” Bluntly, Balthus answers.

“My apologies. The misunderstanding was entirely my own. As I suspected from the start, I am unfit to serve as your conversational partner.” Guilty, Constance apologises.

“Ahh, that's enough! Stop talking that way and twisting everything I say! Just spit it out and tell me something real! You hate my guts, yeah?” Frustrated, Balthus bellows.

“Huh, this is novel! But doesn't this scene usually play out in reverse?” Nervously, the gatekeeper whispers.

“Ah, sorry. Guess I raised my voice there. But what do you mean by that ''reverse'' dig?” Befuddled, Balthus wonders.

“Well, it's usually her yelling at you while you try to deflect. It's rare to see you lose your cool while she stays so calm. But different people get along differently on different days, I suppose. Anyhow, I'll let you get back to it.” Politely, the gatekeeper backs away.

“Ouch. He has a point. I lost myself for a moment there.” Grimacing, Balthus sighs.

“To think that I have ever raised my voice against you...” Horrified, Constance mopes.

“He seems to think we're real pals. Honestly, whether rain or shine, I don't think a day's gone by without you treating me poorly.” Balthus tells her.

“Oh! What a thing to say! I could never go so far as to insult one with your lineage.” Disgusted, Constance shakes her head.

“Ha! You're a funny one, pal. A real hoot!” Hollering, Balthus cackles.

“The idea that I could be amusing is funnier than any jest I may have uttered. Haha... haha...” Lowly, Constance chuckles under her breath as the two continue to converse despite the swift in Constance’s demeanour.

“It just never ends... Oh! Ferdinand!” Groaning, Hilda whines to herself.

“Hilda! Do you need something?” Cheerily, Ferdinand smiles greeting the pinkette.

“I just have a tiny favour to ask.” Hilda smiles.

“I apologize, but I must graciously decline.” Politely, Ferdinand refuses.

“You didn't even let me say what it was!” Hilda huffs stomping her foot on the ground.

“I can proffer a guess. Instead of relying on others, why not try doing something on your own? Nobles should not be lazy or idle. We should accomplish our goals through earnest effort.” Proudly, Ferdinand recites.

“Easy for you to say! You're the very model of a diligent noble. Always contemplating the noblest course of action, never stopping to take a break... Your chore today was repairing the weapons, right? There are so many weapons here, and yet you're already done. That's pretty impressive.” Amazed, Hilda gushes.

“It was nothing! Anyone could have done the same.” Modestly, Ferdinand dismisses.

“I don't think so! I certainly couldn't.” Hilda sighs.

“I do not believe that to be true.” Confidently, he refuses.

“Look at me. I'm supposed to be organizing these library supplies, but I have no idea where to start.” Sadly, Hilda sighs.

“What could be difficult about such a task? You simply line them up and count them.” Perplexed, Ferdinand enquires.

“There are too many! Maybe it doesn't seem difficult to you, but that's just because you're so clever.” Impressed, Hilda gushes.

“Granted, there might be some creative approaches to completing the task...” Thoughtfully, Ferdinand considers.

“Oh? Please, enlighten me!” Eagerly, Hilda smiles.

“Hm. I can point you in the right direction. To start, divide them up by size.” Ferdinand begins.

“Right, right. I'm with you so far. And then what?” Hilda probes.

“Now, put similar items together. That makes it easier to get a handle on the numbers.” Ferdinand adds.

“I see! Then what?” Hilda encourages.

“Now that you have arranged everything you can begin counting. See how easy it is?” Smiling, Ferdinand tells her.

“Wow! You did that in no time! You really saved my neck there. Thanks, Ferdinand. Bye!” Cheekily, Hilda winks before taking her leave, leaving the knight in shining armour in the armoury.

“It was nothing! I... Oh. I suppose I ended up doing her work after all…” Deflated, Ferdinand slumps his shoulders at the loss as the victor trots away in victory.

“Phew, today's training was murder... Ah, Shamir! I have a question for you!” Happily, Ignatz smiles turning to the stoic Shamir.

“…” Silently, she stares out.

“Um... Shamir?” Nervously, Ignatz smiles.

“…” Shamir stares.

“Oh, I suppose she's meditating or something. Never mind then, I guess...” Rejected, Ignatz slumps his shoulders turning to leave.

“Where are you going?” Coolly, she questions him.

“Agh! Shamir?” Startled, Ignatz gasps.

“Don't you have a question?” Severely, she demands.

“Uh, n-no! It's not important.” Scared, he squeaks back.

“I'm finished meditating. Speak.” Strictly, she commands him.

“Ah, no, it's not... You're probably tired anyway.” Dismissively, Ignatz shakes his head.

“Always be willing to speak and ask questions. Understood?” Seriously, she tells him.

“Y-Yes, understood. I'll remember that for next time.” Ignatz bows his head.

“Next time?” Shamir arches a brow.

“Um, yes, I'm OK for today. Sorry to disturb you. I'll be leaving now.” Courteously, Ignatz turns and leaves.

“Why must he be so difficult?” Tutting, Shamir huffs clicking her tongue watching his fleeting figure vanish.

“Ah, Dorothea! The dining hall seems so much brighter with you here.” Warmly, Ferdinand calls out to Dorothea.

“Ferdie! I must say you are quite adept with flattery. Please, give me some more.” Eagerly, Ferdinand smiles.

“Flattery? No, I was not... There you go with that attitude again. Why do you reserve such cold treatment for me, and me alone? Do you hate me, Dorothea? Or have you some other reason to avoid my company?” Fretful, Ferdinand worries.

“I underestimated you. I assumed your noble upbringing had dulled your perception. But you got it right on your first try. I hate you.” Sweetly, she smiles.

“Huh, I was right. Might I ask why you find me so despicable? I can scarcely guess.” Frowning, Ferdinand requests.

“Don't waste another minute thinking about it.” Dangerously, Dorothea scowls.

“That will not do. I do not think you would hate a person for no reason.” Ferdinand sighs.

“Hm, perhaps. How's this? If you can guess why, I'll let you know if you're right. The brains of us commonfolk are so simple, it should be pretty easy for a big-shot noble to sort out.” Sneering, Dorothea recites.

“Very well. I cannot walk away from a challenge. I have no choice but to chance a guess. You are always making fun, calling me a "big shot" and so forth. Perhaps you think all nobles are... No, it could not be that simple.” Fairly, Ferdinand explains.

“Oh? What can't be that simple?” Dorothea huffs.

“Please. Will you not give me a clue?” Desperate, Ferdinand begs.

“Well, let me see. A good clue... I know! It's because you're like a bee. That oughta be enough of a clue. So long, Ferdie.” Swiftly, she turns on her heel and leaves him.

“A bee? I haven't the slightest... Perhaps because I am such a diligent worker?” Hopeful, Ferdinand offers.

“I just wanted to say that I've been watching, and I'm really impressed with how hard you work. Very dedicated for someone so young.” Sylvain begins, flirting to the town girl.

“Oh, um, thank you.” Awkwardly, the town girl stutters out.

“I really admire your...everything. But, ya know, everybody needs to relax now and then. I was wondering if maybe you and me could...” Sylvain begins rambling.

“I'm quite busy. I should get going. Bye.” The town girl leaves.

“That was difficult to watch.” Lorenz grimaces approaching Sylvain.

“Lorenz, ever since you started hanging around, I've had no luck. Usually, if I show a girl I'm mature, noble, and interested, she's an easy catch.” Baffled, Lorenz gawks.

“Your logic is sound, I will admit, but your results are less than entirely convincing. Honestly, all this talk of maturity and experience from a shallow person like you is rather laughable.” Lorenz reports.

“Shallow? What, like Your Nobleness is a some properly cultured man of the world?” Scowling, Sylvain scoffs.

“Naturally. My bearing is as elegant and refined as silk. Observe.” Proudly, Lorenz approaches another girl.

“You seem to be deep in thought. Is there something on your mind? Please allow me to lend you my ear. I will gladly shoulder any of your burdens.” Lorenz tells the girl.

“Oh, thank you. But it's not something I really want to talk about.” The woman dismisses.

“So harsh—even the slightest worry, I would have been happy to listen...” Lorenz insists.

“Hah! Why, yes, your silky bearing was quite impressive. You're always going on about nobility, but that's no way to win a woman. Your problem, and I may have told you this before—at least twice—your problem is, you're pretentious.” Sylvain sighs watching the girl leave.

“That's rich, coming from you. Your bearing is so flippant that you utterly fail to gain a lady's trust! How can you not see that?” Sharply, Lorenz argues.

“All I'm failing to see, is you getting a girl's attention!” Sylvain snaps.

“How dare you!” Enraged, Lorenz begins.

“Ugh, listen. I'm sorry. That was mean. And you're probably right about me not being serious enough.” Slyvain sighs tiredly.

“I will concede I feel the same. Enough, at least, to keep your advice at the back of my mind. I was a touch too stubborn.” Apologetic, Lorenz bows his head.

“It's the same in battle, isn't it? If you don't bend a little, you fail.” Sylvain gives in.

“Even so...” Lorenz begins.

“Yeah... With that being said...” Sylvain smirks.

“I will outclass you, Sylvain!” Proudly, Lorenz dictates.

“Bring it on, Lorenz!” Grinning, Sylvain smirks as they dart off to prove one another wrong.

“If I told you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?” Smoothly, Slyvain questions me making me frown blank faced.

“No but what I would hold against you is a certain scarecrow.” Slyly, I remark snickering.

“Don’t!! Come on Mal! Look I…I need to prove Lorenz wrong think you could…” Desperate, he pleads to me.

“Mallory my goddess, my beauty, my shining sun you’re as powerful as you are beautiful. You are…” Lorenz lunges over, the two on their knees.

“Are you done?” Tiredly, I sigh shaking my head.

“Huh?” Lorenz blinks taken aback.

“I am not going to be wrapped up in your games. You lot have fun….” Sighing, I wave him off.

“Nightfall already? Suppose I'd better wrap up...” Ingrid decides ceasing her training movements.

“Good work with your training today, Ingrid. Here's something to wipe up the sweat.” Mercedes offers her the towel.

“Whoa, Mercedes? Hi? Hello. How long have you been, um— Thank you!” Bashful, Ingrid smiles grateful for the aid.

“You're very welcome! I've been here since you started.” Mercedes offers.

“That long? Huh. Well, my apologies for not having noticed you. I get so caught up in training, you know. But why are you here? I can't imagine it was too terribly interesting watching me.” Ingrid dismisses.

“I disagree. I just couldn't help but admire your training technique. I have to say, you were very impressive. I'm nowhere near as graceful as you.” Amazed, Mercedes gushes.

“Graceful? I wouldn't say that but thank you. If I'm to be honest, I'm the one who admires you.” Ingrid confesses.

“Goodness! Me? How so?” Amazed, Mercedes enquires.

“You're always so put together— you hold yourself with such poise and have such a keen eye for fashion. I mean, even the handkerchief you handed me smells like...lavender, is it? It's just lovely.” Gushing, Ingrid tells her.

“That perfume is a favourite of mine. I'm so glad you like it.” Smiling, Mercedes beams brightly.

“Even the fact that you thought to put perfume on your handkerchief is delightfully foreign to me. I'd never have thought of that.” Ingrid exclaims to her.

“I'll gladly share some with you. You're welcome to come visit my room whenever you'd like. We can have tea and chat! How does that sound?” Kindly, Mercedes offers.

“Ah, that sounds really nice, yes. Sipping tea and having a chat— it's unlike me, but it sounds lovely.” Smiling, Ingrid compliments.

“From now on, we'll meet up whenever we have time. We can go right now if you're free?” Hopeful, Mercedes suggests.

“Oh, no need to trouble yourself and rearrange things for me.” Embarrassed, Ingrid smiles.

“It's no trouble at all! You'll never know if you're the type who enjoys chatting over tea if you never try.” Mercedes brushes off.

“Hehe! All right, then!” Happily, Ingrid smiles as she follows Mercedes towards the tea tables.

“What's with all the ruckus, I wonder? Wait... Isn't that Constance?” Baffled, Balthus blinks at the sad of the woman struck by the shining sun surrounded by soldiers.

“This has nothing to do with you, so keep your nose out of it!”

“Yeah, none of your business! Unless you're his girlfriend, that is! Heh.”

“You ascribe too much to me, sirs. I haven't the qualities that Balthus seeks in a partner.” Sadly, Constance bows her head.

“So prissy! You Balthus's lady or not?”

“Softly, please, softly! Such accusations are slander upon his good name. I have no place in the heart of one so freewheeling and glad. Were there a list a suitable partners, I should deem myself to be at the tail end of it.” Deflated, Constance sighs.

“If you're not his gal, then step off. We're trying to spread some juicy Balthus gossip over here. You're nothing to him, so why ruin our fun?”

“Because what you say is unthinkable. If you attempt to spread lies that strain credulity so, it will be your own reputations that suffer. Your or your bones, should Balthus ever learn of this deception. A hairline break may heal, but the powder he makes of a man's skeleton is another matter... And that's to say nothing of the jelly that will be left of your organs. Are you not concerned?” Constance questions them.

“He'll do what?! Oh, um, guess spreading lies is a bad idea. Good thing I'd never do such a thing!”

“Uh, right! This is a big misunderstanding. Thanks for the heads-up!”

“We're just gonna back away now. Um, have a nice day!”

“Whew. I've saved lives today. They didn't deserve the fury that he would unleash. But then, few would... Hm? Is that not Balthus standing there?” Curious, Constance wonders watching as the scared soldiers flee just as Balthus approaches.

“Hey! Why did you say all that scary stuff about me?! Don't tell people things like that! They're not the ones ruining my reputation–you are!” Angrily, Balthus demands from her.

“Oh, how short-sighted of me... I believed myself to be acting in your interest, but I see now that I was mistaken. I shall regret this indiscretion until my dying day.” Deflated, Constance whispers.

“Clearly I need to take anything that falls out of your mouth with a grain of sal. Maybe the whole shaker. Still, you did stop those two from taking about me. Regardless of how you did it, I guess I should be grateful. So... thanks.” Softly, Balthus smiles.

“This magnanimity is in keeping with the wondrous man I know you to be. So open, so accepting... You are a paragon for others to follow.” Constance proclaims.

“Sheesh, maybe it's better when she treats me poorly. Being praised like that is downright uncomfortable...” Grimacing, Balthus glances to the side, not quite sure how to handle Constance’s compliments.

“Wow I am thirsty. I could really go for something to drink.” Huffing, Hilda proclaims.

“Hilda! There you are.” Determined, Ferdinand approaches her.

“Hey, Ferdinand! Thanks for your help earlier.” Grateful, Hilda smiles at him.

“I do not desire your gratitude. I have a bone to pick with you. At the library, you pawned your job off on me!” Furious, Ferdinand scowls at Hilda.

“Actually, I never asked you to do the whole thing. You started teaching me how and got carried away. Meanwhile, I was just awestruck by your cleverness and generosity.” Reasonably, Hilda argues.

“Ah, well... Hey, wait a moment! Your charms won't work this time. You were just using me.” Bashfully, Ferdinand smiles only to gasp having nearly fallen into her trap again.

Aw, that hurts my feelings. I really was awestruck. If I had to arrange all the library supplies on my own, I'd have been there past nightfall.” Hilda confesses.

“With a steady pace, you would have finished by twilight at the latest.” Fairly, Ferdinand frowns.

“Oh, no. I'm not competent enough, honestly. I don't even know how to make a cup of tea.” Honestly, Hilda sighs.

“You're quite a defeatist, Hilda. I... H-hold a moment. Did you just say you cannot make tea?” Fraught, Ferdinand gasps.

“That's right. I can't touch things that get hot. I'm always scared of getting burned.” Hilda confesses.

“Trust me, it is not difficult. You just need to be cautious as you are pouring. I can teach you.” Proudly, Ferdinand declares.

“Really? Great! Please teach me, Ferdinand.” Excited, Hilda smirks.

“This is a crucial skill for nobles, Hilda. If nothing else, you must learn the art of tea brewing. Look here. You bring the water to a boil, and you put the leaves in here... All right, that should be enough time steeping. Now we can drain the water, pour the tea, and enjoy.” Carefully, Ferdinand instructs Hilda after setting up the utensils, guiding her through the steps.

“That took longer than I expected. Well, thanks. Bottoms up!” Grateful, Hilda cheers.

“You may have to steep it for more time or less, depending on the leaves. From now on, you can-” Intensely, Ferdinand begins.

“Mm. That really hit the spot! Thanks. I'm a slow learner, so I hope you'll teach me again sometime.” Happily, Hilda winks a glint in her eyes as she victoriously trots away once more, the winner in this affair of theirs.

“She...she fooled me again! That was the last time, I swear it.” Resolute, Ferdinand declares to the high heavens, proclaiming his determined delusional dream.

“Um, excuse me. Shamir?” Shyly, Ignatz calls out to her.

“What is it? Do you need something?” Sternly, she demands from him.

“Yes. I was curious about the world beyond Fódlan.” Bravely, Ignatz requests.

“Oh.” Shamir answers.

“You came from somewhere outside Fódlan, right? I'm curious about your homeland, what kind of place it was, and I thought you might...” Hopeful, Ignatz begins.

“I will not.” Strictly, she refuses.

“Sorry?” Surprised, Ignatz blinks.

“There's no point in me telling you about it.” Simply, Shamir shrugs.

“I, uh, I see. All right, then.” Sheepishly, Ignatz grimaces at the rejection.

“Wait. You misunderstand. Hearing me tell stories about the things I've seen... What good is that? That's just my experience. If you want to know about the world, you need to experience it for yourself...is what I meant to say.” Sighing, Shamir explains.

“Oh! That's what it was. That's...good.” Optimistically, Ignatz smiles.

“How so?” Shamir raises a brow.

“I thought maybe you didn't like me.” Honestly, Ignatz confesses.

“Is that what you think? In your experience, do I seem to dislike you? If you can't determine something as simple as that, then you would gain nothing from the outside world.” Severely, she states to him.

“Oh, um, I don't actually know! I'm not very good at reading people, I guess.” Ignatz sighs.

“Ask me. I'm right here.” Bluntly, she orders him.

“I... I'm not that brave. I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone! I'll be going now!” Scared, Ignatz whimpers taking flight and fleeing.

“Not brave enough to ask a simple question...or does he just not care?” Fascinated, Shamir ponders watching once again the fleeting figure vanish.

“Ferdinand?” Frowning, I furrow my brow at the sight of his hunched over form, looking deflated, defeated much to my surprise as I stand over the miserable mess, slumped over on the stone steps.

“O-Oh Mallory hello.” Strained, he smiles up at me.

“You…you okay? You seem…off.” Warily, my brow furrowed

“O-Oh nothing just…” Sadly, he sighs.

“Okay then I’ll just…” I turn my back to him about to leave.

“I don’t know what to do!” Loudly, he proclaims making me sigh stopping my steps, it’s my fault for asking…

“Okay we’re doing this now what do you not know what to do?” Sighing, I turn to face Ferdinand.

“It’s Hilda.” He reveals.

“What has she done now?” Tiredly, I sigh.

“I just I try to get her to do things but in the end I end up doing it.” Defeated, he slumps his shoulders.

“Yeah sounds like Hilda.” I mutter crossing my arms over my chest.

“As a noble she has a responsibility to…!” Fuming, Ferdinand begins.

“Hahahaha!!!” Cackling, I burst into a fit of giggles, feeling tears threatening to flow at the sentence alone.

“W-What is it?” Frightened, Ferdinand furrows his brow confused by my outburst.

“Responsible!? Hilda! Oh you sweet sweet child…Look Hilda knows what she’s doing.” Heaving, I recover, smiling sweetly at the endearing boy, lightly slapping his cheek.

“But I just…maybe it’s due to the gentlemen code I can’t say no to her.” Fuming, Ferdinand confesses to me.

“Ooh Ferdinand!” Sweetly, a familiar voice calls out making me frown sighing tiredly at the manipulator before us.

“Speak of the devil…” Singing, I mutter as a familiar pink pigtailed girl approach.

“Hey Ferdie, don’t suppose you could help me with some books.” Cheekily, she requests.

“Actually, I was talking to Mallory…” Respectfully, Ferdinand gestures to me.

“Oh, then maybe she can…!” Hopeful, Hilda turns to me.

“Hilda you know how this is going to turn out with me here, so I suggest you back down before we have a rerun of last time you tried pushing me is that understood?” Icily, I remind her making her gulp nervously.

“Fine, don’t need to be so pushy geez.” Huffing, Hilda pouts making me roll my eyes as she trots off.

“H-How did you do that!? You said no to her just like that!?” Startled, I blink when suddenly he lunged over, grasping hold of my hands staring down at me, stars sparkling in his eyes.

“I said no. like everyone else. Ferdinand you can say no.” Tiredly, I answer the moron.

“You threatened her in such a manner, what did you to receive such respect towards your fellow noble?” Frazzled, Ferdinand questions me.

“I…rather not talk about it but listen to me you can say no. You just have to suck it up and say it, say it to me!” I offer.

“N-No!” Wide eyed, I stare at the mess, his voice breaking.

“That was the saddest no I ever heard in my life.” Bluntly, I stare blinking at the mess.

“I’m sorry Mallory I just…” Defeated, he bows his head.

“Don’t apologise!” Sighing, I cradle my temple.

“But...I just how do you do it?” Baffled, he asks.

“Simple, I refuse to be a door mat for people to trod on and stamp on me! I will not be used!” Proudly, I proclaim.

“Um Mallory.” Surprised, I blink turning to a certain redhead.

“What is it Leonie?” Curious, I raise a brow at her.

“Claude asked me to get you, something about the ball dance?” Leonie informs me.

“What!? I told him how to do it urgh that idiot sorry Ferdinand I’ll talk to you later alright?” Sighing, I facepalm.

“O-Okay.” Dumbly, Ferdinand nods as I leave him, heading to a certain classroom.

“Looking as lovely as ever today, Dorothea.” Warmly, Lorenz smiles greeting the woman.

“Oh, save it for your noble girls, Lorenz. I'm not in the mood.” Snippily, she scowls at him.

“I was only being polite.” Fairly, Lorenz argues.

“And it really was quite wonderful to be so near your elegance. Now, if you'll please excuse me.” Sharply, Dorothea turns to leave.

“Now hold just a moment! I have tolerated quite enough of this impertinence. Not a word has escaped my lips to imply that you are anything less than a highly attractive woman. But I am the heir to a noble house. I have a duty. Thus I am unable to engage in courtship with you. What is it about my circumstances that you seem to find so very amusing?” Irritated, Lorenz snaps fed up.

“Um... all of it? You're no different from the men who flirted with me when I was in the opera. As long as you're getting what you're after, you don't much care what a woman wants, needs or feels.” Bluntly, Dorothea disputes.

“That is truly what you think of me? I am afraid you have completely misunderstood.” Insulted, Lorenz sighs.

“Oh, have I? Do explain.” Scowling, Dorothea demands.

“If noble status was my only priority, then I could be married a hundred times over by now. But birth right is not sufficient for me. I am not looking merely for an accessory. Marriage is a relationship of mutual respect, support, and trust. If my wife and I are of the same mind, and of the same worth, then together we can achieve anything. That is why I make overtures to so many ladies. I am in search of an ideal.” Calmly, Lorenz explains to her.

“You're searching for someone who matches your vision of a perfect spouse? How odd. So am I. And everyone else.” Coldly, Dorothea chuckles shaking her head at him.

“My standards are somewhat more exacting, but yes, I suppose on that point we are similar. Please understand that I am acting with the best of intentions in search of a partner.” Determined, Lorenz explains.

“You're more serious than I thought. And so earnest... It's almost adorable. If you met a peasant girl and fell madly in love, would you be able to give her up? Break her heart?” Teasingly, Dorothea sneers.

I would have no choice. The worlds of the nobility and the common folk are simply too far apart. I cannot choose to abandon my duty merely for the sake of a fleeting emotion.” Frowning, Lorenz answers.

Lorenz, you are dangerously close to dedicating your life to the lie that nobility is something special... I hope you realize that before it's too late.” Sadly, Dorothea sighs shaking her head at the fleeting figure that is Lorenz.

“Okay so…what is this?” Baffled, I gawk at the mess attempting to do the steps but each sluggish step I can hear the crack of my inner perfectionism going haywire.

“What is what?” Innocently, Claude quirks his head to the side.

“Those…moves. I left for a minute.” Gawking, I shake my head at the sight.

“For the dance.” Simply, he shrugs.

“That isn’t…watching you just hurts me.” Pained, I grimace placing my forefinger on my head.

“Hey sorry I ain’t no royal.” He huffs.

“Most wouldn’t think you a noble with that diction. Guess, I got no choice, where’s Hilda?” Tiredly, I look around the room.

“She’s with Marianne.” Claude tells me.

“Of course, she is.” I mumble.

“Look I didn’t have dance classes as a kid okay? Didn’t have time.” He glances to the side.

“Claude relax I was in the same boat as you.” Gently, I place my hand on his shoulders.

“You were how did you learn then?” Curious, Claude queries.

“Oh, simple enough on the battlefield.” I answer.

“Say…what?” Claude blinks baffled.

“You see, Felix and I often had to dance with one another. But both of us couldn’t do it.” Calmly, I begin.

“What did you do?” Claude queries.

“The only thing we were good at. You see in Faerghus the first thing you learn is to train due to this we used training to dance, we would be attacked and to avoid it we would be have to avoid the slices understand?” Peacefully, I explain to him grimacing at the memory.

“That’s…that’s something else.” Optimistically, Claude smiles strained.

“Well it was either that or Felix and myself trotting on each other’s toes and him berating me as I cried…” Sadly, I grimace at the memory.

“Why don’t we just try to dance?” Smirking, he reaches his hand out to me.

“Sure, but if it doesn’t work I will be glad to hit you.” Smirking, I slide my hand in his palm.

“I thought you’d go for that role.” Cheekily, he leans in as I feel him tug me forward.

“What other else would I play?” Innocently, I quirk my head to the side making his smirk wider, nothing the glimmering glint in his hues.

“My partner…” Lowly, he whispers, my bleus widening at his husky voice, noting his glimmering green hues.

“Eehh but I have to miss out on hitting you and who wouldn’t want to punch those roguish features?” Mischievously, I lean in lightly slapping his cheek, pinching his cheek.

“A fair point, now shall we?” He smirks as I sigh, bowing my head.

“I don’t see why you can’t ask the professor…” Huffing, I grumble at the ass.

“Me asking the professor it would look a bit strange wouldn’t it?” Chuckling, he smirks.

“When did that ever matter to you?” Scoffing, I roll my eyes at him.

“A fair point now then shall we?” Claude smirks wrapping his arm around my waist.

“We shall. Try to catch up now.” Teasingly, I wink making him beam brightly.

“Just watch and be in awe.” Confidently, Claude promises as he begins following my steps.

“Ah, you have arrived at just the right time. Care for one of these handmade treats?” Friendly, Ferdinand greets Dorothea.

“My goodness, Ferdie. When did you become such a talented confectioner?” Impressed, Dorothea raises a brow at the array of sweats before her.

“Oh, Dorothea! I am hardly an expert.” Modestly, Ferdinand smiles.

“Nevertheless, you have managed to make some tasty-looking treats.” Dorothea compliments.

“Well, it is the first time I have tried my hand at it. Honestly, there were several unsuccessful attempts preceding this batch. I made these pastries to solve that riddle you gave me. The reason you despise me.” Ferdinand confesses.

“Oh?” Dorothea arches a brow.

“You said I was like a bee. The bee is a dutiful worker, just as I am. But the bee inherits a capacious home, with a wealth of honey. Similarly, I inherited my fortune. I did not receive it as a reward for my labor. I surmised that perhaps you'd feel differently about me if I earned something all on my own. That was my plan. To emulate your transformation from desperate pauper to successful songstress.” Ferdinand explains.

“All on your own? Did you renounce your nobility? Give away your riches?” Dorothea scoffs.

“No, I made these! I obtained all the ingredients on my own, without anyone's help.” Proudly, Ferdinand smiles.

“You mean... you got the sugar and the flour.” Dorothea frowns.

“Yes. To earn the flour, I worked in the fields. To earn the sugar, I carried a merchant's wares.” Ferdinand elaborates.

“Who did the cooking? You?” Dorothea probes.

“Naturally! I took on some extra chores in exchange for use of the kitchen at night.” Ferdinand informs her.

“I have to admit, that's impressive. Hey... It looks like you had a bit of an accident. Is your hand OK?” Worried, Dorothea’s eyes soften at the sight.

“I burned myself a little while I was baking. Nothing to worry about.” Modestly, Ferdinand answers.

“Nonsense. That burn will scar, you know. Come on, let's get you to the infirmary.” Dorothea decides.

“Wait! Dorothea! You have yet to try my treats...” Frowning, Ferdinand argues.

“You should be fine now, Ferdie. Big-shot nobles have to treat their bodies with care just like the rest of us.” Dorothea assures him after treating his wound.

“There you go again. Noble this, noble that. Though you did say it with less disdain than usual.” Optimistically, Ferdinand points out.

“Nothing gets past you. As it were, I may have reconsidered you a little.” Positively, Dorothea confesses.

“You have reconsidered me? Finally! Just as I had hoped, we are becoming friends. Now then, I propose that we-” Animatedly, Ferdinand declares.

“I only said I reconsidered a little. And you still haven't figured out why I said you're like a bee. Which is funny, because you look like a bee right now. Bye!” Swiftly, she interrupts and leaves him.

“So, I am still a bee. A completely mystified bee...” Deflated, Ferdinand sighs, leaning his head back in defeat.

“Apologies for my late arrival, Mercedes. My duties ran long, as per usual.” Apologetic, Ingrid sighs as she enters her quarters.

“There's no need to apologize at all! Please, have a seat. We've met for tea so many times, but you never seem to get used to it, do you, Ingrid?” Kindly, Mercedes assures her gesturing for her to sit down on her bed.

“Not entirely, no. I'm not accustomed to being treated so...delicately. Anyway, what will we talk about today?” Intrigued, Ingrid enquires.

“I actually wanted to gripe about something that's been bothering me.” Honestly, Mercedes confesses.

“You? Gripe? Now that's unusual! I'm happy to listen, of course. It's the least I can do after all the kindness you've shown me.” Interested, Ingrid smiles.

“Thank you. The one thing I really wanted to talk about is marriage...” Mercedes sighs.

“Oh?” Ingrid raises a brow.

“Yes. I received a letter from my adoptive father about marriage discussions with a noble family.” Mercedes sighs.

“And will you accept?” Curious, Ingrid queries.

“That's the problem. No matter what I decide, I'll probably be married off anyway. What I really want to do is help those in need. But I think it would be more difficult to do so if I married a nobleman.” Mercedes explains.

“Understandably so. Sounds to me like you need a strategy to silence your father.” Simply, Ingrid answers.

“Sorry? To...silence him? We don't need to go that far. I'm sorry, I really just needed to let that out. I don't need you to worry about solving my problems.” Apologetic, Mercedes sighs.

“Oh. OK. It's...just a bit personal for me, actually. My own father has brought countless marriage proposals to my attention. He always was obsessed with me carrying on the family bloodline. At a very young age, my hand had already been promised to someone in marriage. But Glenn died young.” Sadly, Ingrid confesses.

“That must have been difficult for you. Would you have married him if he had survived?” Fascinated, Mercedes wonders.

“Hm. That's a good question. It's hard to imagine now. Although I did admire him quite a lot. He held true to the ideals of knighthood, proudly serving the king. Even after all these years, I aspire to be the type of knight that he embodied. But that's just it. I'm not a tool for furthering my family's fortunes. I'm a knight at heart. Regardless of what my father desires.” Earnestly, Ingrid confesses.

“I see. A very noble cause indeed. How strange that we should be worrying about the same thing.” Amused, Mercedes smiles.

“Even though we are such different people.” Ingrid points out.

“It's true. Enjoying a nice chat over tea with you like this makes me realize... Maybe the paths we walk aren't so different after all. Don't you think?” Shyly, she smiles.

“I do. These tea parties of ours...they really are something special.” Joyous, Ingrid beams brightly.

“That they are, Ingrid... I would love to get to know you better if that's OK. I want to know about your childhood, your favourite books, the sweets you like, anything at all!” Eagerly, Mercedes insists.

“Hahaha, absolutely! I'm happy to speak with you anytime, and I want to know you better too, Mercedes!” Joyous, Ingrid happily agrees as the two clinks their cups and continue on with their little chat.


	142. One Two Three One Two Three

“One two three…one two…” Focused, I furrow my brow as I attempt to focus on my manoeuvre, relishing the cool chill of the night sky after erupting from another numb nightmare, leading my panicked state to lunge over to my spear and rush over to the training ground, to focus, to train, to distract myself.

“AHHH!!” Startled, I jump back, turning sharply to the intruder only to blink at the small girl before me.

“What the!? Lysithea?” Surprised, I blink at the sight of the scared shaking girl, clinging to the podium.

“M-Mallory what are you doing up?” Frightened, she demands from me.

“I’m doing drills what are you doing?” Perplexed, I raise a brow down at her.

“N-Nothing!” Chattering, she whimpers.

“Are you shaking?” I point out.

“O-Of course not I’m an adult I don’t feel fear!” Stubbornly, she refuses.

“Lysithea we all fear something if you don’t you clearly haven’t found something yet.” Gently, I sit down next to her.

“R-Really? Even you? Is that why you’re out here training.” Surprised, she blinks taken aback.

“Yeah…” I glance to the side.

“This seems to be normal to you.” She notes as I exhale shakily.

“It is.” Softly, I bow my head.

“Have you thought about getting it checked out?” Concerned, she furrows her brow.

“You can’t really cure PTSD.” Lightly, I smile, taking a seat on the stone step by her side as she clings to the pillar.

“O-Oh apologies I…if it’s any consolation, I get scared. When I was younger I…I was experimented on and sometimes I get nightmares from it.” Shakily, she whispers as I note her body ease a bit.

“I’m guessing that’s the reason for hair.” Smoothly, I mutter.

“So, you knew how?” Startled, she gasps when seeing my hand cover hers.

“It’s…let’s just white isn’t exactly my favourite hair colour so why don’t you get off the wall?” Scowling, I furrow my brow before changing topic.

“I…I would prefer to stay here…” Shakily, she whispers, her nails digging into the podium stone.

“Are you sure?” Worried, I furrow my brow.

“O-Of course I am! Why on Fódlan wouldn’t I be?” Defensively, she snaps.

“You’re shaking.” Frowning, I observe.

“That’s because its cold that’s all n-nothing to do with ghosts!” Terrified, she whimpers.

“Ghosts?” Intrigued, I arch a brow.

“N-No?” Weakly, she whimpers.

“Lysithea if you’re scared of ghosts its fine…” Tentatively, I assure her.

“It…it is?” Shocked, she raises a brow.

“Sure, I mean when I was younger whenever I was forced into my room to study. I used to see my father all the time along with Glenn, I used to talk to them.” Fondly, a small shy smile crosses my lips at the memory.

“You…did?” Surprised, she raises a brow.

“Yeah…we had some cool conversations that is until one day lord Rodrigue walked in next thing I knew they were long gone, sometimes I can see them but I learned it best not to talk to them.” Sheepishly, I smile at the memory.

“But don’t they want to eat your flesh o-or haunt you? P-Posse you!” Squeaking, her voice breaks.

“Not all ghosts are evil Lysithea some want to just watch you, make sure you’re safe, so you don’t feel alone you know.” Strained, I smile at the memory of being thrown in my room, told to study magic hours on end, often ending with me sobbing, weeping wanting to go out and play only to end up with me conversing with them, at first I was petrified, screaming at them but got used to it.

“I…I never considered that perspective.” Stunned, Lysithea whispers.

“I didn’t at first either, I shouted, screamed, cried at them but got only silence it was…it wasn’t easy. But overtime I began realizing they may not be able to talk but I didn’t feel lonely, I felt cared for even if they couldn’t talk or I could touch them. Just knowing they were looking out for me brought a piece of mind besides screaming at them didn’t exactly help me in the long run…” Grimacing, I furrow my brow at the memory.

“Are they…are they still there?” Shakily, she whispers.

“Yeah…I doubt they’ll ever leave but I’ve learned to deal with it.” Casually, I shrug.

“I…thank you Mallory.” Grateful, Lysithea smiles at me.

“Hey, it’s fine do you want me to take you back?” Gently, I offer.

“Y-Yes please, not that I couldn’t!” She exclaims.

“I know you could come on…” Softly, I smile reaching out, easily prying her off the podium.

“Th-thank you…” She smiles as I place her under my arm taking her back to her room…

“Let me get this straight. The stars aren't moving, but the ground we stand on... is?” Baffled, Yuri blinks taken aback as she and Hapi stare up at the starry sky above them.

“Yup. We're on a big round thing that's always spinning, and that's why the stars seem to move through the sky. Hard to believe, isn't it? But it's true.” Lazily, Hapi confirms.

“I admit I'm having a difficult time wrapping my head around it. How is it you know these things, anyway? If you were a noble, it would make sense that you'd have a formal education on all of this.” Yuri confesses.

“In the village where I was born, there were people who studied the stars. They taught me.” Hapi informs her.

“A village of stargazing folk, huh? Do tell. I've never heard of such a place.” Intrigued, Yuri encourages.

“It's a... very well-hidden village. It was a small settlement deep in the forest where no one ever bothered us. I was born there, grew up there... But when I got older, I felt like I needed to see the world. A tribe often visited, they told us tales of the outside world, I remember hanging on edge from the leader’s words, she was kind, and her adventures were awesome. I spoke her off my tales from the stars and she of her adventures but when I asked if I could come with her. She refused, saying its best I stayed where I was then join them. But I couldn't live my whole life in one place, y'know? So, I struck out on my own.” Hapi confesses to Yuri.

“So, she inspired you…” Yuri gathers.

“She was…she was like a role model to me, she was strong, powerful, smart. She…she’s indestructible no one could beat her.” Honestly, Hapi confesses in awe of that person and their kindness, saving her from the trap that she had found herself in.

“I always knew you were an odd little bird, but your birthplace makes you a rare little bird.” Smirking, Yuri exclaims.

“Yeah, well, pretty soon after leaving her nest, this rare little bird was put in a cage. I thought it might be some kind of punishment for leaving the forest.” Hapi huffs scowling at the memory.

“What the hell? You think that because you wanted to live your life, you'd be punished? That's ridiculous. Look at this objectively—was it punishment, or was it just plain bad luck? There's nothing wrong with wanting to see the world and expand your horizons. Take me... Had I never left that gutter I call home; I'd have gone my whole life never learning how to look at the stars.” Yuri explains to Hapi.

“Yeah... I left my village because I thought I'd find a better life beyond the forest. Now I'm not so sure.” Honestly, Hapi sighs.

“Regret is pointless. What matters is how we live right here, right now. You know?” Optimistically, Yuri sighs.

“Yeah...” Hapi trails off.

“Do you ever want to return back home?” Yuri asks.

“I could say no, but I'd be lying. I've been feeling homesick lately. Nothing happened there, for better or worse. There wasn't much to be scared of. Everyone said the outside world was dangerous, that beyond the forest, all we'd find was an early grave. That wasn't exactly true, but my life was for sure easier when I lived there. I used to spend my days fishing, hunting for pretty flowers, running around for no reason...she taught me how to fish and what flowers to look out for, since there are a lot of poisonous plants out there.” Hapi adds.

“A rare occurrence indeed.” Yuri acknowledges.

“What is?” Hapi enquires.

“Seeing you smile in that way. You're always so... I don't know... neutral?” Yuri shrugs.

“That's not true. I smile when there's something to smile about. It's strange, though. When I'm talking to you, I can't help but let my guard down. I don't like to discuss where I came from. But with you, I feel like I can open up. You know, I've been thinking a lot about my mom and dad lately. I wonder... are they even alive?” Sadly, Hap sighs, making Yuri grimace as they both continue to gaze up at the starry sky above them.

“This is stupid. This is so stupid. This is stupid. Seething, I shake my head as I do a few manoeuvres before the professor watching keeping a straight face while I struggle to do the same, doing these stupid manoeuvres, doing this stupid dance for this stupid cup…

“It’s fine you’re not the only one dancing.” The professor assures me.

“Mallory hey!” Chirpily, Dorothea winks at me as she does a few exercises of her own with Manuela before leaving.

“I hate this, I hate this so much, I hate you so much.” Venomously, I seethe at the professor who remains unfazed simply watching on.

“Aww look at you, don’t you look cute.” Claude’s voice reaches out making me groan, craning my neck back to glare icily at the smug ass.

“I will cut you.” Hissing, I snarl as he pinches my cheek bringing me close to him.

“Teach don’t suppose you could lend me a hand with the dance, could you? I feel a bit rusty.” Smirking, he bows before the professor, trying to impress her making me scowl. Claude you son of-

“I’d be happy to.” Pleased, she smiles as I feel my eye twitch.

“You’re doing well.” Amazed, she beams brightly at Claude only making his smirk wider as I feel my eye twitch feeling a harsh sting in my chest.

“I had a great teacher.” Cheekily, Claude throws a wink my way.

“I take it I’m done.” Easily, I decide hands up.

“Yes, you’re done you did well Mallory.” Mesmerized almost, the professor whispers making me gawk at Claude’s smooth moves before sighing. It’s lucky Dimitri isn’t here, he’d be heartbroken, Claude whatever your planning, this is cruel on a whole other level.

“This isn’t over. I will have my vengeance for this act of humiliation…” Lowly, I mumble to myself making my way over to my classroom.

“I thought you looked great Mal, can’t wait to see you in the dancer dress.” Surprised, I jolt up at Yuri’s voice finding him having magically appeared by me making me squeak back at the thief’s swift silent steps. My eyes widen when I fall only for him to slide in, placing his hands around my waist, dipping me.

“Seems the shoes on the other foot now.” Lowly, he whispers smirking down at me as I scowl.

“And I can’t wait to see you six feet under.” Huffing, I recover myself ignoring the heat to my cheeks as I glare playfully at the sly smirking thief. We continue wandering through the hallways of the monastery sharing idle gossip and such.

“Ah, Sylvain. It's unusual to find you doing something other than hitting on women.” Dryly, Dorothea greets the redhead.

“Ah, Dorothea! I've been preparing to do just that, as it were. My intention is to flirt with the monastery's most beautiful flower...Dorothea herself!” Sultry, Sylvain winks.

“Oh dear, and I've ruined all your hard work. You might as well save the effort. I'm not taking the bait.” Bluntly, Dorothea scowls at him.

“Heh heh... Oh, Dorothea, your wit is as sharp as your beauty. Don't you want just a little flirting? Just a sample? I'm not like all the others, you know.” Sylvain informs her.

“I don't doubt it. By "not like all these others," do you mean how serious you are about being disingenuous when you flirt?” Unamused, Dorothea quirks her head to the side.

“And that is supposed to mean...what exactly?” Nervously, Sylvain smiles.

“Your social standing isn't bad, and you're not bad to look at or particularly dumb. You could easily be engaged by now. But you just flit from one woman to the next without settling on anyone. I bet you enjoy going out with them, but you hate women themselves. Don't you think?” Easily, Dorothea explains.

“Me? Hate women? Haha! That couldn't be further from the truth! I'm always serious when it comes to matters of the heart. When I flirt, I stake my life on it.” Confidently, he assures her.

“Uh-huh. I'll believe it when I see it. Staking your life on a person is the sort of thing you should only do when you're in love.” Dutifully, Dorothea argues.

“That's what I've been saying! I love you enough to stake my life on it. And I'm seriously in love with each and every girl I flirt with.” Earnestly, Sylvain smiles.

“I see. Regardless, I'm not staking my life on you. So you'd better go and fall in love with someone else. Good-bye, Sylvain.” Smoothly, she leaves him.

“She's stone cold... I love it.” In awe, Sylvain whispers watching in awe as the opera singer leaves.

“Hmm? Corvus what are you doing here?” Surprised, Seteth raises a brow at the sight of the sullen Corvus.

“Nothing…” Huffing, Corvan slumps in his seat in Seteth’s office.

“You don’t look well.” Warily, Seteth’s eyes narrow at the sight of him.

“I just…it’s my fault. I didn’t want to hit her but she just kept pressing, pressing and pressing. I didn’t want to but I just…why can’t she leave things in the past, looking back on the past only brings pain.” Frustrated, Corvus seethes as patiently, Seteth sits in his seat, listening to him.

“Sometimes looking back at the past can be painful, I know what you mean. My…wife, looking back on her demise it…it isn’t easy but remembering my wife, remembering how loving, how kind, how even in the dark hour she was herself it brings me peace what about you Corvus?” Gently, Seteth confesses.

“It’s my fault she’s dead. He’s dead. They are all dead because of me.” Pained, he whispers, bowing his head shame filtering across his features.

“Corvus?” Confused, Seteth furrows his brow.

“Staying caused her demise, his demise. the omen children there’s a reason we’re called that. It’s my fault, she’s gone, he’s gone, that the kids are alone, that everyone is…that everything happened.” Upset, Corvus whispers, hurt laced in his tone, his head in his hands.

“Corvus…it isn’t your fault.” Tenderly, Seteth whispers.

“You don’t know that!! You don’t! Just…leave me alone!” Furious, Corvus sharply stands roaring making Seteth’s eyes expand at his tearful raw red filled to the brim with rage, pain and guilt, glistening with a glassy hue.

“Corvus…if you ever need to talk I am here, the church is here.” Softly, Seteth offers Corvus turning his back to Seteth.

“Thank you…” Weakly, Corvus whispers and leaves, heading off to who knows where.

“There you are. I was looking for you. I need a favor.” Frowning, Felix approaches the professor.

“It’s unusual for you to ask for help.” Surprised, Byleth notes.

“Yes. It’s an unusual favor. My father sent a messenger. He wants me to return to Fraldarius territory.” Felix sighs.

“Your father?” Byleth raises a brow.

“Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, the highest-ranking member of the Faerghus nobility. But about the favor. You’re familiar with the Tragedy of Duscur, I presume?” Felix gathers.

“I am.” Byleth nods her head grimacing at the mention.

“Warriors from Duscur killed King Lambert of Faerghus. After the king’s death, public order disintegrated. Bandits continue to raid villages across the Kingdom, including those within Fraldarius territory. My father says he needs my help driving the bandits away.” Felix reports to Byleth.

“And you want me to join you?” Byleth gathers.

“Precisely. Good guess. Perhaps I shouldn’t pull you into this… It stems from my family’s failure to secure the region. But honestly, I want to see you in action. I never tire of watching you fight. And it’ll be much more interesting for you than the training ground. Or maybe this task -- driving off bandits -- seems dull to a former mercenary?” Felix confesses honestly.

“I'll join you.” She answers making Felix smirk.

“Excellent! While I’m at it, I have a second favor to ask of you. Could you recruit more fighters? I bet there will be willing volunteers, if you’re the one inviting them. I’ll set off on my own and meet up with you there.” Felix requests from the professor who nods her head as she sets off preparing her team.

“Oh hey Corvus.” Casually, Hapi approaches the slump Corvan, greedily sipping his flask.

“What do you want brat?” Glowering, Corvus scowls at Hapi.

“Just wanted to see how you were…” Honestly, Hapi shrugs.

“I’m fine.” Curtly, Corvus snaps.

“If you call drinking fine then you need help.” Bluntly, Hapi deadpans.

“I don’t need help especially from you.” Sneering, Corvus huffs.

“She told me you were grumpy, but I didn’t think you were this grumpy.” Huffing, Hapi shakes her head.

“What else did she call me? A detergent? A invalid? A failure? A traitor?” Furious, Corvus scoffs, an empty dry chuckle emitting from his crackled lips.

“Well yeah of course she did but it wasn’t always bad you know.” Fairly, Hapi points out.

“Please my sister giving me a compliment? That’s as likely as saint Serios gracing us with her presence.” Emptily, Corvus chuckles.

“She told me you wanted to be a knight, good to see you saw sense.” Hapi tells him making his eyes narrow.

“I didn’t see shit.” Bluntly, he snaps his grip tightening around his warped flask.

“Hm?” Intrigued, Hapi hums.

“I was denied it.” Corvus answers bitterness laced in his tone.

“Denied it why? You seem pretty strong to me, Morrigan said you were tough she also said you could be sly if needed.” Optimistically, Hapi offers.

“To become a knight, I’d have to accept and devote myself to someone who doesn’t exist besides why join a cause that doesn’t want me.” Pained, Corvus grimaces bowing his head at the memory of the stones, of the hateful notes stuck to his back and lockers, to even his mentors turning a blind eye as they…

“You mean a Corvan…” Hapi’s voice snaps Corvus out of his memories.

“Yep. I tried it once you know, each and every second they’d spit at you, sneer at you, kick you, punch you.” Greedily, Corvus gulps down his flask.

“What did you do then?” Hapi wonders.

“Left what else?” Lazily, Corvus shrugs.

“You could have stayed proved them wrong. Don’t let them get to you.” Hapi offers.

“That’s harder than you realize. What was the point? In the end of a knight’s training to pass they need a mentor to be taken under their wing, I didn’t have one. They all refused; each had their own colourful reason, but it was always the same. It was rigged from the start what’s the point in having faith when you’re just going to be disappointed?” Drained, Corvus question hurt laced in his tone at his dream in his hands, torn from him, screwed to shreds.

“That sucks. Well they missed out if you were a knight maybe I’d have a better view on them.” Hapi stands as he leaves him there surprised, startled by her words as she leaves him…

“Ah, Dorothea. What are you doing here?” Smiling, Sylvain approaches her.

“I was actually waiting to see you.” Dorothea reveals.

“Were you doing to invite me out to dinner? I accept.” Eagerly, Sylvain smiles.

“Yes, I was. I don't think it would be so bad to share a meal with you from time to time. I mean Mallory does share some food with you, you must be doing something right to get her to keep coming back.” Dorothea reasons.

“How about tonight? I'm busy tomorrow...” Sylvain suggests.

“That's fine by me. What are you busy with, I wonder? Girls? And more girls?” Unamused, Dorothea frowns.

“Heh heh, isn't it an unwritten rule not to ask about such things? But what a curious turn of events. Have you perhaps got an ulterior motive?” Slyly, Sylvain smiles.

“No ulterior moves. If you're worried, we can just pretend this conversation never happened.” Dorothea offers, turning to leave.

“No, wait! That's not what I meant. I just don't understand why you want my company now...when you've always been so cold to me. Have you perhaps...fallen in love with me?” Hopeful, Sylvain smiles.

“Ugh, my stomach just got queasy. You know what? Maybe I'll just eat on my own after all.” Disgusted, Dorothea groans turning to leave.

“Fine, fine. I get it. You want someone to chase your loneliness away.” Sylvain assumes.

“Something like that, yes. If you don't want to, I'll ask someone else.” Dorothea dismisses.

“Don't dream of it. It would be my pleasure, milady. And to be clear...the reason you chose to spend time with me is my family, yes? Or is it my Crest? Both? I'm just curious about such things. Say I was a commoner. Would you still have invited me to dinner?” Intrigued, Sylvain enquires.

“Is this really necessary for a simple dinner invitation? Actually, I have a question of my own. Say I was a hoarse-voiced old hag... Would you still be flirting with me? Would you still want to hold my hand and whisper sweet nothings?” Tiredly, Dorothea sighs shaking her head.

“That's a difficult question. I have nothing against mature women, but...” Sylvain begins apprehensive.

“Even if you were an old man, I still would have invited you out. If you were a former noble exiled from his family, or an orphan from the streets, my heart cares not! Just kidding. I just wanted to try saying it. Of course, it's better that you have money.” Laughing, Dorothea jokes.

“Heh, you little... Eh, that's probably true. So, Dorothea, about that dinner?” Fairly, Sylvain sighs.

“It would be an honor to have you join me tonight. And let's not talk about things like this over dinner, OK?” Smiling, Dorothea leaves.

“Even if I was an old man or an orphan, huh?” Stunned, Sylvain whispers, a small smile on his lips as he watches her leave.

“That…song…” Groaning, Corvus furrows his brow only then to widen at the familiar lyrics as he stumbles into the church, his hands shoved into his pockets, hunched over, noting a few judgemental looks from the scowling priests at him only making him smirk smugly making their eyes narrow further as he follows the voice towards a certain ex opera singer.

“Hm? Oh Corvus what brings you here?” Manuela blinks at the sight of him after finishing her song to turn to him.

“Where…?” Corvan demands his eyes narrowing.

“Hm?” Humming, Manuela raises a brow.

“Where did you hear that song?” Curious, Corvus repeats.

“Oh this? It was one of my first songs I had to sing in the opera did you know it?” Intrigued, Manuela enquires.

“Did I know it? Heh, another tall tale the empire took from us.” Amused, Corvus chuckles shaking his head.

“What do you mean? The song is about the prince finding his soulmate a lowly peasant girl and they meet under the thicker tree where they run away together eloping, a beautiful tale if I must say.” Fascinated, Manuela gushes smiling softly at the tale.

“Is that what you think it is?” Corvus queries.

“What do you mean?” Manuela furrows her brow.

“That song…another fragment stolen from the Corvan’s.” Bitterly, Corvus sneers.

“How so?” Manuela asks.

“That song is based upon the bedtime story we were told as children forbidding us from going to the outside world.” Corvus recalls the tale often scaring the children of the tribe.

“What do you mean?” Manuela ponders.

“That prince you speak of is one of the emperors from the empire who he finds under the shade of moonlight who is his supposed soul mate was our corvan chief’s daughter.” Corvus reveals.

“What?” Manuela gawks.

“It was a long time ago but if I remember correctly, the prince fell in love with her but she never did. She saw him as a friend, she hung on to his tales of the empire, growing greedy within herself to venture into the empire where she nearly met her brutal end if her father, the chief hadn’t come to save her. You see the prince had planned to elope with her as you said.” Corvus explains to her.

“But what?” Manuela enquires.

“The prince was engaged to another. When the fiancée found out she wasn’t exactly happy so framed the princess of the lake for a crime she did not commit where she would be executed.” Corvus adds on.

“E-Executed?” Startled, Manuela gawks.

Yes, fortunately, the Corvan’s had arrived, cutting down anyone in their path and saving the young princess. However, the greedy princess wanted more despite having nearly died. She craved more and more from the world so when the young prince offered to elope with her she followed only instead of finding him there she was struck down by the noble prince’s fiancée.” Corvus concludes the tale.

Tha…that’s horrible.” Stunned, Manuela gapes.

Hey it taught some of the children not to be greedy and not to trust outsiders.” Fairly, Corvus smiles.

“Why have I never heard of this?” Manuela demands.

“Empire covered it up most likely with the church’s aid, changed it, not the first time definitely won’t be the last.” Casually, Corvus shrugs.

“Corvan I’m so…” Manuela begins stunned.

“Why are you apologising? Hey as you can see that tale never worked on me. I only remember it due to how much they ingrained it in my head. Urgh, I swear the more force they used to shove some stupid story down my throat, the less I’ll believe it. It’s cool though, I’ll leave you to your singing.” Civilly, Corvus waves her off.

“Well I’m not exactly in a signing mood, not after that…” Meekly, Manuela mumbles bowing her head as she watches him leave.

“Are you sure you should be here?” Warily, my brother furrows his brow at me as we stand side by side alongside the professor as she and Claude talk amongst themselves. My eyes narrow at Claude’s sly smooth moves, touching her shoulder, arm and such but dismisses him.

“Hey so long as I can find a way to avoid those dancing lessons, I’m happy.” Honestly, I confess hands up in mock surrender.

“Should we have brought uncle Corvan?” Worried, my brother glances at me.

“No.” Curtly, I snap my eyes narrowing at the thought.

“No?” Surprised, my brother arches a brow.

“I’m sure he’s far too busy with important matters to deal with us now come on…” Aloofly, I shrug him off.

“Um…alright then I suppose.” Awkwardly, my brother shrugs not quite sure what to make of it.

“Everything will be fine! Good people of this hamlet, escape while you can!” Earnestly, Uncle Rodrigue calls out to us, trying to help those caught in the crossfire from the bandits.

“Struggling to defeat some bandits? What a pathetic old man my father is. Some villagers are trapped. Let’s help them escape.” Frowning, Felix scoffs, charging in.

“Felix, my son. You’ve finally brought reinforcements!” Relieved, Rodrigue smiles at him.

“Struggling to defeat some ragtag bandits.” Felix sneers.

“Felix… You may know this already, but no matter how many you kill, more always appear. Anywhere in the Kingdom these days you can see the same kind of scenes. His Majesty, the late king, would despair to see it.” Proudly, Rodrigue declares.

“A dead man doesn’t despair. Besides, let’s focus on the living.” Felix reminds him as we continue on fending off the territory.

“Uncle Rodrigue are you okay?” Worried, I call out to my uncle as I strike down another one of the bandits attempting to strike at my uncle destroying them all.

“Mallory, I take it Felix brought you here.” Warmly, Rodrigue greets me.

“I came of my own choice uncle are you alright?” I repeat my question to him.

“I am, thank you, I am humbled and apologies for troubling you.” He bows his head, apologetic.

“You never trouble us, never think like that. Your home is a second home to me after all.” Softly, I smile down at him just as my brother arrives.

“Oh, Prince Dimitri is here to help! I am humbled, Your Highness, to have you both here…I am eternally grateful and so sorry to trouble you both.” Remorseful, he bows his head to us both.

“No, it is fine. As a man of royal birth, this is the obvious course. However, it does not exactly seem like they are remnants of Miklan's faction.” Dutifully, Dimitri observes.

“Indeed. Nothing but common bandits, and yet... Ruffians like that have recently surged in number.” Rodrigue frowns.

“I am aware. For now, let us focus on saving the villagers.” Seriously, Dimitri points out as the three of us nod and continue on with the fight.


	143. Your Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Well guys this is it, this will be my last update for some time because this is a very important poll I will be asking of you to do, the prior polls had helped me know who to focus on but this poll will be on who should be the love interest for each route, I hope these chapters I've published help you choose who you think should be Mal's proper love interest for the routes ahead: https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13554950/The-Fire-Emblem-Poll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13554950/The-Fire-Emblem-Poll

“Uncle Rodrigue!” Relieved, I smile at the sight of him as we easily take care of the bandits while the others converse amongst themselves, I make my way off my horse, rushing over to his side as he happily smiles, opening his arms out to me as we both hug one another, beaming brightly at one another.

“Mallory you look well have you been eating?” Apprehensive, My uncle probes gently pushing me back a bit to look me over.

“Uncle.” Huffing, I roll my eyes at him.

“I only ask because I care.” Gently, he smiles down at me.

“I know, I’m fine.” Calmly, I assure him.

“Has Felix been treating you well?” Seriously, he probes.

“He’s been fine.” I reassure him.

“Is that right?” Warily, he arches a brow frowning at the glaring Felix by my side.

“I know what I am doing fool.” Snippily, Felix sneers.

“Felix be nice he’s your father.” Curtly, I remind him.

“He’s a fool.” Felix argues.

“He’s still your father.” Seriously, I remind him making him huff, turning to the side, pouting making me sigh turning to see Rodrigues’s repentant smile only making me shrug sheepish.

“Sorry about him Rodrigue.” Apologetic, I smile.

“It is alright I assume Corvan is passed out again.” He gathers.

“Afraid so…” Sadly, I sigh.

“I-Is…Mallory hugging someone?” Stunned, Claude and the golden deer gawk at the sight, seeing Mal act so…normal.

“She’s not even flinching.” Hilda gasps.

“Of course, not Lord Rodrigue is like family to the prince and princess.” Dedue reports to them.

“You serious?” Claude raises a brow.

“Indeed. Lord Rodrigue has always looked out for his and her highness.” Dedue informs them just as the professor dismisses them to return to the carriage, where they head back to the monastery.

“We are grateful for your help. I doubt those bandits will stop anytime soon. But at least this village is safe. This village was important to the late king. If we hadn’t saved it, I wouldn’t have been able to face His Majesty.” Honestly, Rodrigue thanks Byleth.

“How foolish.” Felix snaps.

“Felix…look Rodrigue even if you hadn’t my brother and I would have happily helped.” I assure him.

“Agreed.” My brother nods his head as I then turn to sharply scowl at Felix.

“Pardon?” Scowling, Rodrigue frowns at Felix.

“We were protecting your subjects, not your ego. I don’t give a damn as to whether you can bring yourself to face a dead king.” Curtly, Felix snaps.

“I will not tolerate such language from you.” Icily, Rodrigue scowls down at him.

“I came here to hone my blade, and to save innocent people. I suppose if I had died, you would say the same thing you did after Glenn’s death. “He died like a true knight.” Sneering, Felix snaps making my eyes widen.

“Felix!” I hiss but he brushes me off making me turn to look worried at Rodrigue who goes silent, bowing his head.

“I have nothing more to say. I’m going back.” Aloofly, Felix turns his back to his father and storms off.

“I’ll…” Conflicted, I glance at either of them only to feel a hand on my shoulder, making me turn to Rodrigue.

“Make sure he gets back safe.” Tentatively, he whispers as I nod my head.

“I will.” Gently, I whisper following after Felix leaving him with the professor.

“I'm sorry you had to see that. He's been that way for four years now. Of course, I understand his sentiment, to some extent. It all comes down to… Well, a difference of opinion. Mallory has always been the mediator between us, it brings me much guilt to place such a burden on her shoulder when she has too much to deal with.” Pained, Rodrigue watches on sadly as Felix is lectured by the mad Mallory, the two in a heated debate as they join the others.

“You mean…” Uneasily, Byleth trails off from Rodrigues’s simple nod.

“I lost a son in the Tragedy of Duscur. Felix’s older brother, Glenn. To this day, I’m proud of Glenn. He gave his life to protect Prince Dimitri and Princess Mallory. If he had abandoned His Highnesses and fled, I don’t know that I could have forgiven him… I would have been deeply ashamed. But no one would have been more ashamed than Glenn himself. It was in his nature to be noble and true. As a knight serving the royal family, his duty was to be loyal to the end, even if it meant his life. If he had abandoned that duty and survived the incident, there’s no way he could have lived on in peace. Felix can’t understand that. He’s young and foolish. Of course, I understand his sentiment, to some extent. It all comes down to… Well, a difference of opinion.” Sadly, Rodrigue explains to Byleth, pain etched marred into his tired features.

“I understand Felix as well. Just leave him be. Mallory seems to help him.” Byleth says sadly to Rodrigue, her eyes softening when seeing his distraught features.

“She does but she has always been that way, thinking she can take on so much. The cards dealt to her were not kind professor please I know she and my son may come off as cold, rude or cruel but they are good people deep down I promise you. It’s fortunate, they found one another. Heh, I remember as children. Felix would cling to Mallory’s side, if she was ever out of sight, he would make it his mission to find her as her royal guard even as children. How fortunate Felix is to have met someone like you. There’s nothing as heartening as having someone around who really understands you. He’s an odd boy. Thick-headed in some ways. But he’s my son all the same. I’m glad he has you to look after him.” Earnestly, Rodrigue smiles as Byleth bows nodding her head, dismissing her herself as they head back to the monastery where meanwhile…

“Enough of these games!” Shamir seethes impaling her blade into the tall tree towering over her.

“Ah Shamir as jovial as ever.” Cheekily, Corvus winks down at the angry assassin glaring up at his upside-down state.

“You stole my kill!” Bitterly, she snaps.

“Still bitter over that?” Amused, Corvus chuckles.

“I wouldn’t be if you stopped killing my targets.” Assertively, she argues.

“Not my fault you’re so slow.” Corvus shrugs.

“I am not slow, I’m just not sloppy like some people.” She hints sneering.

“It gets the job done doesn’t it? Seems to me someone’s just bitter, why don’t you provide me with some real competition, and we’ll see where this goes yeah?” Tiredly, Corvus winks as he drops down, wandering off leaving her to fume.

“The sun and moon…they really are.” She tsks, clicking her tongue shaking her head as she struts off to the other side, far from the Corvan’s sight.

“Hello, Ingrid. Can I have just a teeny tiny moment of your time?” Smiling, Annette approaches Ingrid.

“Sure, I can spare a moment or two.” Kindly, Ingrid turns to her.

“I was wondering... Do you have any interest in fashion and makeup and stuff like that?” Intrigued, Annette raises a brow.

“I haven't the time to bother with such frivolities. As long as basic hygiene is being met, then I'm happy.” Honestly, Ingrid shrugs.

“Oh, but you're missing out on something so fun! I mean, it's not like you need it, of course. You've got beautiful bone structure, lovely hair, long legs... But aren't you interested in trying something new?” Gushing, Annette praises.

“Um, well, thank you... I suppose I do find it all somewhat intriguing. But my time is precious to me, and my focus is on knighthood. Taking time to paint my face simply isn't a top priority.” Sternly, Ingrid informs her.

“Sure but imagine if you could combine the two and become the most fabulous knight ever! OK, maybe I'm taking it too far. I know knights don't necessarily need a ton of make-up or things like that for the job. I'm just saying I really think you'd enjoy it if you opened your mind to it. All I'm talking about is a light touch. I can see it now... Your gorgeous face done up with a delicate application of makeup. The fabulous knight who everyone looks up to and wants to be!” Animatedly, Annette declares.

“Um...well, maybe? I guess? That does sound mostly harmless...” Unsure, Ingrid shrugs.

“Hooray! OK, we don't have a moment to lose. Here, take this makeup kit. Play around with the colours and see what speaks to you.” Annette offers.

“Now wait just a-” Frowning Ingrid argues.

“I actually got that little kit as a gift the other day, and I wasn't sure what to do with it, because I already have that one. It's a limited palette, but I think it fits the look you're going for perfectly.” Annette confesses to her.

“I actually never agreed to start putting that stuff on my face, Annette.” Frowning, Ingrid points out.

“What? Oh... Well then I guess this whole kit will have to go to waste. I'll just throw it away like the garbage it is.” Huffing, Annette sighs.

“You're throwing it away? I can't just stand by and let something go to waste... OK. All right. Thank you. We can do this.” Determined, Ingrid reasons to herself.

“That's the spirit! Oh, and I'm happy to help you learn to apply it too. Come on, let's go to my room. I have some brush techniques to show you before you get started.” Annette gushes going starry eyed at the thoughts.

“Now, don't get carried away... Argh. She played me like a fiddle.” Groaning, Ingrid huffs bowing her head in defeat.

“It's time I fessed up, Yurikins. I saw the whole thing.” Smugly, Dorothea declares to Yuri.

“What was it you think you saw?” Frowning, Yuri raises a brow.

“It looked like you were singing to the children in the alley out back. And may I say, you were fantastic. Your performance hit me right in the heart. That was a song from Mittelfrank's Imperial capital show, right? Ah, the good old days. You must have come back night after night if you remember it that well.” Dorothea recalls.

“Perhaps a few times... I remember well how you looked upon that stage. You were the talk of the capital among all the nobles. Unsurpassable? Yes, that was it. It's hard to believe I'd run into that unsurpassable songstress in a place like this. Hm. Luck is on my side, as ever.” Yuri huffs,

“I couldn't convince you to sing tenor yourself, hm? You're talented enough for it.” Eagerly, Dorothea offers.

“What are you getting at? Is this an invitation from the Mystical Songstress herself?” Intrigued, Yuri raises a brow.

“Male virtuosos are hard to come by. Would-be divas are a dime a dozen, but men? Not so much. And they have to be talented. As good as I am, which is very talented indeed. I think you have what it takes. If you're interested, I can-” Hopeful, Dorothea begins.

“Sorry, but no. No way in hell am I ever doing that.” Curtly, Yuri snaps.

“Goodness. You could have stopped at ''no.'' Offended, Dorothea frowns.

“I can't think of anything more wretched than getting up on stage to sing in front of a bunch of people.” Yuri grimaces.

“You didn't seem to mind singing for those children.” Dorothea smirks.

“The little ones weren't feeling well and couldn't sleep, so I sang them a lullaby to help. That's a far cry from standing on the same stage as you have with all those stuffy nobles staring at me. Truthfully? I'm not brave enough for it.” Annoyed, Yuri confesses.

“Rein it in, Yurikins. It's the opera, not the battlefield. This isn't a life or death situation.” Dorothea scoffs.

“Heh heh... Fair enough. Sometimes I forget what's a real threat and what isn't. But I must ask you never to bring up singing again. Not to me. Not if you want to keep things amicable between us.” Slyly, Yuri smirks.

“How can someone so good at singing hate it so much?” Baffled, Dorothea sighs shaking her head, watching him leave.

“Corvus.” Strictly, Shamir strides over to the limp male, lying on the bench, napping.

“Oh my are you approaching me? Shamir? Never thought I’d see the day.” Cheekily, Corvus smirks at the sight of the scowling Shamir.

“You trained Mallory.” Sternly, she snaps.

“And if I did?” Corvus probes.

“Her reflexes are phenomenal.” Shamir praises.

“Oh that, yeah I trained her well.” Smugly, Corus stretches.

“Tell me what did you do?” Shamir demands.

“Oh, my is someone wanting notes!” Eagerly, Corvus wiggles a brow.

“I simply wish to know how someone so young could gain such reflexes.” Fairly, Shamir sighs.

“Why don’t you ask her?” Rudely, Corvus turns his back to the assassin unfazed.

“Her mentor would be a better source.” Shamir decides.

“Alright buy me a beer and I’ll think about it.” Lazily, he waves her off, returning to his snoozing.

“Such a laidback induvial how can someone be so alert but so lax at the same time? She was right about him being a pain in the ass, so unpredictable. How are you to control someone like that?” Amazed, Shamir shakes her head watching the slurring swaying Corvus leave.

“What's the matter Annette? You look upset.” Concerned, Ingrid furrows her brow at the sight of Annette.

“I'm just so sorry. I had no idea!” Upset, Annette apologies.

“I'm not sure I follow. Take a breath. What's going on?” Perplexed, Ingrid furrows her brow.

“Well, I was really curious about why you're not interested in things like makeup. So I asked some of our friends about it...and...” Sadly, Annette sighs.

“Oh, I see, I imagine they mentioned that my family was fairly poor, and they probably also mentioned that I lost my fiancé, Correct?” Ingrid fathers.

“They did. I'm so sorry. It was so thoughtless of me to try pushing those things on you.” Guilty, Annette confesses.

“It's perfectly fine, Annette. It's true my family struggled financially. It wasn't easy growing up, but it taught me values I wouldn't have learned otherwise. And we weren't so poor that I consider myself deprived. I'm sure my family would've bought me makeup if I wanted it. But it never mattered enough to me- not then, and not now.” Gently, Ingrid explains to her.

“Oh. So you just...never sought that stuff out?” Surprised, Annette blinks hopeful.

“Never. While I acknowledge it can be fun, fussing over my outward appearance isn't an instinct of mine. When I was younger, I'd usually be found covered in dirt, bugs in my hair, and a big smile on my face. Things haven't changed too much since. Then, when my fiancé passed on, my priorities shifted even further. It reminded me of what's most important in life. Beyond that...it's hard to think of myself changing without him around to see it, even if it's something trivial like how I present myself. But talking to you has helped me realize it's OK to loosen up and enjoy those things if I want. So...thank you.” Tentatively, Ingrid explains to her.

“Me? Oh, I didn't do anything at all. Except pester.” Dismally, Annette shakes her head.

“More importantly... Do you notice anything different about me today?” Ingrid enquires.

“Yes! It's very subtle, but I could tell right away that you were using that makeup that I gave you!” Amazed, Annette smiles.

“You could? Ah, that makes me happy. I was trying to apply it just how you showed me.” Proudly, Ingrid sighs relieved.

“You did great, and it really suits you.” Annette compliments.

“I think there's a lot I can learn from you, Annette. You've helped me embrace a lighter side of life I quite like.” Impressed, Ingrid tells her.

“It's my pleasure. Oh, this is so great! Want to go shopping to celebrate? We could get ready for the ball!” Annette invites.

“Uh, shopping? But...what would we buy? That sounds so overwhelming!” Unsure, Ingrid furrows her brow.

“There's a dress I've been eyeing for a while now. I'm certain it will complement your pretty eyes. Just leave it to me, Ingrid. I'll make you the most fabulous knight this world has ever seen!” Excitedly, Annette declares.

“Well that does sound fun! I look forward to it.” Politely, Ingrid smiles at the thought following after her heading towards the town.

“How do you do it?” Baffled, Shamir demands gaping up at the upside down Corvus, his legs looped over the branch, like a bat swaying form side to side perplexing Shamir.

“Do what? Casually, Corvan asks.

“Come of as weak but in reality, be the powerfullest hunter I know.” Shamir asks.

“Practice. I thought we were talking about Mallory…could it be you’re interested in me?” Eagerly, he raises a brow.

“As if.” Shamir scoffs.

“Good, cause I’m not interested in women especially boring women.” Bluntly, Corvus deadpans.

“Boring? You call being an assassin boring?” Perplexed, Shamir scowls.

“You don’t seem to think it’s fun?” Corvus counters a cheeky smirk on his lips as he swings himself over the branch flipping over with ease.

“Killing is not fun it is a necessary evil in this world for survival.” Strictly, Shamir snaps.

“Heh…” Amused, Corvus snickers.

“What?” Shamir scowls.

“You sound like her, no wonder she saved you, finding someone thinking so cruelly and stupidly is a diamond mind for her. Birds of a feather I guess.” Poisonously, Corvus spits out.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You find killing fun?” Baffled, Shamir argues.

“Well yeah, it makes you feel alive, the blood pumping through you, the adrenaline it’s a high nothing can achieve.” Giddily, Corvus grins, moving from side to side.

“So you enjoying killing?” Shamir assumes.

“I suppose I do at first not at all but now, yeah sometimes but at least I’m honest when I’m killing.” Honestly, Corvus considers.

“What’s that meant to mean?” Shamir glowers.

“You say you kill for survival, saying it’s a necessary evil such a flimsy excuse is used for so much I hate it. you kill because you have a job to do or self-defence simple as that not for survival. There is always a way out, killing is not the first thing you should think, talking them down, trying to understand them is a necessary people need in this world. Welp my beer’s done I’ll see you toots.” Bored, he shakes his flimsy flaks huffing, leaving him.

“Urgh... Dimitri...” Groaning, Raphael whimpers cradling his torso.

“Raphael! What's the matter? You look awfully pale.” Panicked, Dimitri rushes over to his side.

“I think... I think... I think I'm gonna die!” Wheezing, Raphael heaves.

“What in the world happened?” Baffled, Dimitri demands from him helping him up.

“My whole body... It's stinging and aching... I've never felt anything like it! I feel weak all over. I don't have the energy to do anything. This has never happened to me before!” Rasping, Raphael confesses.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get yourself to the infirmary! If you can't walk, I'll carry you there. This could be very serious!” Determined, Dimitri insists.

“Thing is, I already tried going there, but I didn't see Manuela or the monks... Dimitri, listen. If anything happens to me, I need you to take care of my little sis...” Sternly, Raphael orders the future king.

“Steady yourself, Raphael. Protecting your sister is a task that will fall to you alone. Is that not why you wish to become a knight?” Scowling, Dimitri reminds him.

“At this rate I won't even be able to fight alongside everyone else! I'm gonna be completely useless! Ugh, of course this happens after I spend all night training.” Raphael winces.

“Wait... You were training all night? Raphael... Tell me exactly what sort of training you did last night.” Dimitri commands.

“Well, first I ran all across the mountains while carrying a gigantic boulder. Then I found a big log and lifted it a few hundred times. After that, I ran 50 laps around Garreg Mach wearing heavy armor. Then I tied a rope to a barrel full of rocks and swung it around for a while.” Raphael explains to him.

“Right. I believe I get the picture. And is this something you've been doing every night recently?” Dimitri furrows his brow.

“I train every day, but yesterday I decided to try out some new techniques. I took the ideas you gave me and used them to come up with a whole new regimen.” Raphael reveals to him.

“I see. Raphael, listen to me very carefully. Your ailment...is ordinary muscle pain.” Dimitri informs him.

“Muscle...pain? I don't understand.” Perplexed, Raphael frowns.

“After a training session like that, even my muscles would probably be aching. Didn't I tell you not to push yourself too hard?” Tiredly, Dimitri sighs shaking his head at him.

“Wait, wait, wait. If this is muscle pain, does that mean I hurt my muscles?” Raphael frowns.

“Well, you caused them to hurt, sure, but that doesn't mean...” Dimitri begins.

“I can't believe I was so mean to my muscles! I need to make it up to them! I gotta go eat some food so my muscles can get the nutrition they need! And I can't waste any more time talking about it!” Urgently, Raphael runs off.

“Hold on! What happened to your muscle pain? And if you eat too much, you'll give yourself a stomach-ache! Uh oh... He's headed straight for the stairs. I thought he could hardly walk with his muscles in that state...” Dumbfounded, Dimitri gapes.

“Aaghh! My muscles!” Loudly, Raphael cries out.

“Let this be a lesson to you, Raphael... There are times when even your muscles can betray you…” Dimitri tuts shaking his head at the foolish warrior.

“Nice to see you, Yurikins. I was wondering if you might do me a favor.” Dorothea smiles hopeful, limping over to Yuri making his eyes narrow noting her sluggish movements.

“You're looking a bit serious, ladybird. Oh... your foot. What happened?” Concerned, Yuri queries, his features softening at the sad sight of the bandages.

“It's healing nicely, but I'm not supposed to put too much weight on it.” Dorothea smiles sadly at her wound.

“Ah, so that's why you've called me here. What do you need? Help with errands?” Intrigued, Yuri wonders what task he will be given today by the songstress.

“Not an errand. An opera.” Dorothea reveals correcting him.

“I see.” Yuri acknowledges.

“There's been some loose plans for a performance. Nothing professional, strictly volunteer. I signed up to take part as one of the main roles. And then this happened. The professor told me I should bow out, just to be on the safe side.” Dorothea smiles shyly at the sighing Yuri, arms crossed.

“Makes sense to stay off your feet while you heal. Meanwhile, you want me to fill your role, right?” Yuri sighs catching on.

“Got it in one! I'm glad we're on the same page here. Dorothea smiles brightly beaming at the quick-witted trickster.

“Surely someone else is up to the task. Professor Manuela for example...” Yuri reasons, desperate to slyly slither out of this.

“Already tried. Trust me, I wouldn't ask unless I was desperate. I knew how much you'd hate the idea.” Drained, Dorothea sighs exhaustion etched into her features, slumping her shoulders when confessing said truth to him.

“Aside from hating it, I also wouldn't remotely sound like you do.” Bluntly, Yuri points out.

“Oh, don't worry about that. Most of our audience won't be able to tell the difference. The crowd's going to be a bunch of down-on-their-luck children that the monastery's taken in. I'm only talking about a small festival in the plaza. We want to give them a good show, that's all. You have an idea of what they've been through. I thought you might want to pitch in.” Dorothea smiles explaining it to him, assuring it to him.

“Mm-hmm... I hear your angle. Fine, fine, yes. I'll do it.” Annoyed, Yuri sighs giving in.

“Good for you. I knew you'd rise to the occasion.” Dorothea smiles pleased by his kind gesture.

“You certainly know how to pull on heartstrings to get your way, don't you? Where did you learn to do that, anyway? The opera?” Curious, Yuri queries impressed by her emotional manipulation.

“Could be! I've never known a songstress who wasn't both beautiful and resourceful. Now, are you ready to go over the libretto? You've got a lot of rehearsing to do before the performance. Seriously, though... Thanks, Yurikins.” Grateful, Dorothea smiles, gratitude etched into her softened features.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Yuri chants, rolling his eyes in exasperation at the nagging singer, turning his back to her and leaving her.

“Crushing Corvan strike!” Proudly, Catherine proclaims slamming her blade down on the training dummy, focusing on the training at hand.

“I see you’re still naming your attacks…” Tiredly, Corvus sighs at the sight of the warrior.

“Corvus hey what’s going on?” Smiling, Catherine greets him.

“I could ask the same what on Fódlan are you doing?” Perplexed, Corvus raises a brow at her.

“What’s it look like?” Training. Catherine shrugs.

“Yeah and I thought I told you not to declare your attacks, you’re an adult now geez.” Corvus tuts shaking his head at her.

“You must feel pretty old yourself eh teacher?” Teasingly, Catherine jokes.

“O-Oi I ain’t old and I ain’t your teach not anymore!” Defensively, Corvus snaps.

“Heh, I remember the looks you’d get when people would see you talk so casually to the king.” Snickering, Catherine smirks at the memory.

“Tch titles mean nothing, you want to earn my respect you do something.” Bluntly, Corvus shrugs.

“And something I did.” Smirking, Catherine chuckles.

“Ah yes lunging into a horde of monsters you’re finest work.” Dryly, Corvus remarks.

“Hey you saved me in the end you even taught me some dirty tactics I’ll always be grateful to you.” Honestly, Catherine confesses.

“Yeah…see you.” Curtly, Corvus turns on his heel, storming off.

“Huh? Why did he look so disappointed?” Confused, Catherine furrows her brow at the sight of her disappointed teacher watching him leave…

“Why are you sighing at me like that? Is my face really so hopeless?” Incredulous, Ingrid frowns at Dorothea.

“Ingrid, I...am trying to think of something polite to say right now. It's as if you have no experience dressing elegantly. At all.” Sadly, Dorothea bows her head.

“I mean...I don't. Dorothea, I appreciate you taking the time, but yes, you do have your work cut out for you.” Grateful, Ingrid bows her head.

“I'm sorry. I...I shouldn't be so hard on you. I was just surprised, is all. A gal like you? You're a beautiful young noblewoman... Who somehow has no experience with either makeup or fashion. This is basic stuff, Ingrid. The basics of the basics, really. But it's like you've never even tried.” Frankly, Dorothea confesses.

“It may be basic for you, but I’m only just now learning. Annette has been taking the time to show me, actually.” Sighing, Ingrid exclaims.

“Still, I can’t believe you didn’t know anything about it before her.” Dorothea confesses.

“I was just never interested before. Even as a child, it never appealed to me. Fussy, pretty things always felt unnecessary. And gussying myself up to attract someone has never played an important part in my pursuits as a knight. But you've piqued my interest in all this.” Candidly, Ingrid confesses.

“How?” Intrigued, Dorothea raises a brow.

“It's not like I'd be dressing myself up just to attract someone. I'd be dressing up for the occasion, specifically. Even if I don't dress up any other time, a special occasion such as this is a good reason to try it out.” Optimistically, Ingrid smiles.

“Well, yeah. That's why we dress up when we go out. You might meet someone, and you want to look your best, don't you? Get their attention? Lure them in? Maybe at a certain ball…to find a certain guy.” Dubious, Dorothea winks causing Ingrid to gawk erupting into a face of ruby red.

“That's the exact opposite of what I just said! You said previously that dressing up for the occasion is reason enough.” Flustered, Ingrid sighs, steam spewing from her raw red flaming face.

“Oh, I just said that so you wouldn't run off screaming.” Bluntly, Dorothea smirks.

“I see.” Ingrid sweat drops.

“My real point is that you're quite lovely even before getting all fixed up. Absolutely bewitching, in fact. So when I'm finished with you, well... Someone looking at you could be forgiven for...wanting to pounce.” Determined, Dorothea declares.

“Could they be? I don't know that I'd forgive them.” Truly, Ingrid shrugs.

“Oh, I know. That's just before I lunge, I'm gonna ask permission.” Flirtatiously, she winks.

“Permission is not granted–ever! Just back off!” Ingrid huffs leaving her.

“Hello, Marianne. You're well, I hope?” Smiling, Lorenz approaches Marianne.

“I am, Lorenz. Thank you.” Modestly, Marianne bows her head.

“I cannot help but notice you do not look it.” Worried, Lorenz furrows his brow.

“Is that so? I feel fine.” Marianne confesses.

“Hmm...” Humming, Lorenz stares as they both quiet in a stare off of sorts.

“W-Was there something you needed?” Meekly, Marianne bows her head.

“How unseemly of me. My apologies. It is not my intention to stare.” Apologetic, Lorenz sighs.

“Does something about me seem... off?” Worried, Marianne enquires.

“Not at all. I was just remembering your father. Or, rather, comparing my experience of him to you. Your father, Margrave Edmund. He is one of the shrewdest nobles in all the Alliance, with a noted gift for pointed speech. On and beyond the battlefield, his words have the power to move friend and foe alike. My own father has said he would not want to make an enemy of him. Naturally, I am of the same mind. Your father is blessed with gifts of confidence and eloquence. Yet, compared to him, you seem always reticent and downcast. Uh! Oh— I'm... I'm sorry. I don't mean to cause you discomfort. It's just that the contrast between you and your father is striking.” In awe, Lorenz explains to Marianne.

“I have very little in common with my adoptive father. “Meekly, Marianne sighs.

“But he sent you to Garreg Mach. Clearly, he sees potential in you. I think I see it too. Yes, a certain charm. Gravitas, if you will. Just like him. Ah!” Amazed, Lorenz gushes.

“I can't say that I know too much about him. I should be going now.” Marianne turns to leave.

“Yes. yes, of course. Please, take care.” Lorenz smiles watching her leave.

“Oh, such grace! Such serenity! How could such a beauty be hiding in plain sight? With a little polish, she would shine magnificently...” Loudly, Lorenz proclaims once she is far from sight.

“Stupid rain! Go back to the stupid cloud you came from. I'm soaked... Achoo! What a pain.” Huffing, Hapi glares at the cloudy skies above, pouring down upon them.

“Hapi? Yikes, you look like you just crawled out of a lake. Here, dry yourself off. And don't just stand there, you'll catch a cold. Come on, I'll make you some tea.” Linhardt offers.

“Oh. Um, OK.” Dumbfounded, Hapi blinks taken aback by the gesture.

“Huh. It's been ages since I had a nice cup of tea during a rainstorm. Pretty nice, eh?” Wistfully, Linhardt smiles.

“I don't drink tea very often. It is nice. But what does the rain have to do with anything?” Curious, Hapi probes.

“Doesn't rain make you want to read a book? Or rather, nap with a book on your lap. Though... I guess I'd like that no matter the weather. But then, if the book is too good, not only will I be unable to sleep, my tea would get cold... That makes brewing it a wasted effort. Ah... And that's why I don't drink tea while it rains.” Linhardt explains to her.

“Right. Thanks for clearing that up. And thanks for the cup of tea. Well, I'm pretty much dry now. Gotta say though, I'm kinda confused.” Grateful, Hapi thanks him.

“Huh? About what?” Intrigued, Linhardt queries.

“This just seems way out of character for you. You're so focused on yourself, you've barely ever spoken to me before now.” Bluntly, Hapi answers.

“Oh, good point. Thing is, I'm not cut out for battle. If a fight breaks out, I'm only a liability. It's better for everyone if I keep my distance.” Fairly, Linhardt tells her.

“What does fighting have to do with... Oh, I get it. You think I'm gonna sigh. You're just like the others... But if that's true, why are you acting so different?” Baffled, Hapi enquires.

“What do you mean? Use your words to make the things in your head make sense to the rest of us.” Linhardt advises.

“Fine! Here's what's in my head. I don't understand why you're being nice to me. Look around us. Nobody else will risk coming near me.” Confidently, Hapi assures him.

“They're probably afraid you'll sigh, since you looked pretty rough when we came in. Makes sense. Your sighs are disastrous. If I can prevent one with a nice, lazy cup of tea, it's the least I can do.” Calmly, Linhardt exclaims.

“I see. You did it for your own sake. Well, whatever your reasons, I'm surprised that you'd even consider doing this... for me.” Sadly, Hapi exhales.

“Surprised or not, it's no skin off my back. I'll keep doing what I do regardless of anyone's expectations. Think on that. I expected you to be a hazard, but you weren't. No harm, no foul. No need to sigh.” Linhardt elaborates to the redhead.

“If only it were that simple.” Tutting, Hapi shakes her head, continuing to enjoy her tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.quotev.com/quiz/13554950/The-Fire-Emblem-Poll

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed whether it be funny or how you feel about this chapter, love to get feedback to see if you guys like Mallory or not?


End file.
